A New Beginning
by Stream98
Summary: Waking up in the world of DxD would have been just ridiculous, but here I am helping the teenage devils getting through their trials and challenges while trying to find out why I'm here. Self-insert. Contains elements from other anime.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A.N.:Yo! Just a fanfic I thought I might do at least until season 4. Unless a lot of people who wants me to continue, I'm not gonna bother reading entire light novel. If you see any similarities to other fanfics, then think of it as I'm inspired by them and credits of the said ideas belong to them. Without further ado.**

 **I do not own High-school DxD**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

If you're wondering what's it like to fine yourself in an awkward situation, then take my example. Sunlight reached my closed eyes and for some reason, I feel absolutely cold. I tried reaching for my blanket, but I kept grabbing nothing but air.

Finally annoyed, hesitantly opening my eyes...

I proceeded to close them and opening again, closed and opened them again, and again, and again...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I was sure I went to sleep in my own room on my own bed, not some bench in A FUCKING PARK. And it doesn't look familiar either, which means I'm somewhat far way from my house. Judging by the faint sunlight, I'd say it's about 6:30am.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation on how I got here. I just hope it's a good one. I mean it's not like someone just kidnaps me just to dump me on a park bench." After about 10-15 minutes of trying not to lose my shit, I surveyed the area but it doesn't look like there's anyone here. Getting up and look for clues, I tried walking around to find someone to ask for some information.

Some walking later, I finally see a man, probably going to work, approached him and asked "Excuse me, do you know wh-"

Before I could even finish, he gave me a strange look, pointed at my body and said... is he speaking japanese!? And promptly walked away. After giving my brain to process what the hell just happened, I looked at myself and saw that I'm still wearing my pajamas.

Okay, suddenly asking for information just got a whole lot harder. I shook my head. "Never mind that, that guy just spoke japanese". I know for certain because I've been watching anime for years now. New theory: aliens are targeting someone but abducted me by mistake and just ceremoniously dumped me in Japan.

"Aaaaghhh" what now!? Forget asking, how am I even gonna explain my situation? Traveling hundreds of thousands of kilometers across the ocean with nothing but the literal clothes on my back would just make me look insane. What would my parents do? Their boring but useful tips could help right about now.

For now, I just need to go around town without attracting too much attention, find which part of Japan I'm in and hopefully, someone who would help me. After a whole a day of roaming and the sun indicating that it's going to set, I'm hiding in a dark alley and organizing what little information I have.

Okay, apparently I'm in a town called Kuoh and the it isn't that big compared to the other cities, there isn't any definite landmark but Kyoto isn't that far from here. I have two problems, a) I'm penniless so I can't buy plane tickets or any necessities to help me survive for long, which leads me to b)

 ***growl***

... I'm starving.

At this rate, I'll survive for a few days at best. My only other option is to try to get a job to last for a little while, but that's easier said than done because I can't speak japanese. My only salvation is that 'Kuoh' sounded awfully familiar to me but I can't remember where I've heard it before. Giving a sigh, I continue trekking and eventually find myself arriving at the same park I woke up in. Laying down and drowning in silence. Too silent. I got up the saw that it was absolutely desolate.

I whispered "Where is everyone?". It's not like I'm trying to hide anymore but there should be at least some people walking back home from work. Heck, there isn't even any cricket sounds. Or at least until I saw two people, a teenage couple if I'm right, walking from afar. They stopped and I heard the girl say "Issei, can I ask you to do something for me?" My eyes widen. Issei? As in one of the biggest perverts I've ever watched in anime, that Issei!?

"Will you die for me" My thoughts were interrupted as I saw the girl somehow changed her clothes into black straps. Her face looks more mature, gaining larger breasts, slight increase in height, donning a sadistic and cruel smirk, but the most prominent feature was her two black feathery wings. "It was a good date, but all good things must come to an end". Summoning a dark pink spear of some sort and aimed at the guy, but he looks like he's focusing more on her breasts.

"Die"

Before I knew it, my body moved on it's own and knock Issei away from the spear's trajectory. Surprised by my interference, she scowled. "Who are you? And how did you get past the barrier?"

I wasn't even paying attention to her as my mind went into self-defence mode. _'Always keep an eye on the opponent, use anything and everything to your advantage, get the idiot away from here'_.

Losing her patience, "No matter, I'll just kill you both". I grabbed a pebble from nearby and shouted "Dude, if you want to live then get out of here". I threw the pebble at the woman, but she seemed more annoyed then hurt. She threw her spear and I got nicked at the side of the stomach. I ran to her, got close and spit on her face. Momentarily distracted, I gave two quick punches to her neck and exposed stomach. She was pushed back quite a distance. Against my better judgement, I looked back and saw that Issei was still stunned on the ground and yelled once more. "What are you waiting for!? Run!".

That seemed to snap him out, but before he could run, I suddenly saw my stomach getting stabbed. Turning around, I saw an absolutely furious look on the fallen's face.

"How dare you lowly insect hurt me! Me! A race from a higher superiority!" Soon after that, the fallen produced another arrow and threw it at the shell-shocked pervert. To settle her revenge, she threw another spear at my neck just for the heck of it. My vision is getting hazy, it feels like my stomach and neck are on fire. Definitely the most pain I've ever felt in my life. I slumped onto the ground and Issei followed. I couldn't bother listening to whatever she said next but she then flew away and left us to our deaths. I coughed up blood and begin to lose consciousness.

 _'Quite... a unique way... to die... getting skewered... by a... supernatural... bitch... just wish... I could... say thank you... to my parents... one... last... time...'_. As I fell into unconsciousness, the last thing I saw was a bright flash of crimson.

* * *

 **A.N.: Just a preview before even stranger shit starts to happen. Gender and features of my OC will be given in the next chapter. This is my very first fanfic so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the ORC

**A.N.: Don't know why the site said I broke the guidelines. If anybody notices something wrong, please put it in review or PM me. Thanks.**

 **I do not own High-school DxD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the ORC

When I saw my stomach and neck bleeding like crazy, I thought for sure that this is the end of the road. It's not like Rias will reincarnate me into her peerage. Aside from my basic martial art experience, I'm nothing special. Just a dime of a dozen. She wants stronger than average individuals to help her take on the fire chicken. I think my mind is half-awake in the afterlife. Hopefully, I'm good enough for Michael to let me enter heaven. Giving a sigh, I just continue to wait and find eternal pea...

... Wait a second, do spirits have a mouth to sigh?

After some debating, I tried shifting my body. Difficult but manageable. _'I'm alive!?'_. I instantly got up from a bed, but immediately regretted as the phantom pain returns to my closed injuries. _'Aaah, wish I have some water to sooth my throat'_.

After rubbing the sore spots, I looked around and saw that I was in an average size room, nothing too fancy, a medium size table with some drawers below a mirror, a closet, and...

... I looked down and... _'yup, a comfy bed'_ , but going back to sleep wasn't an option. Despite expecting it, I'm still a bit surprised that I'm naked. After much debating, I hesitantly looked to my side and saw something... or someone is definitely sleeping right beside me.

 _'Why did she revive me? There's no guarantee that she's just this kind. The timing for Rias' arrival on the time of Issei's death in the anime is too coincidental. Besides, there's a chance that this is an alternate version of the world of dxd that Rias is an insufferable bitch. Not to mention, how am I gonna explain myself?'_. After some brain storming, I might as well get this over with. _'If I die again, at least it's not through cowardice or regret!'_.

My shaking hand reached for the blanket and sweat dropping from my face, finally I saw who was under the sheet and boy, was I surprised.

"What the..."

The first thing I noticed is that her hair was NOT crimson, the second thing I noticed was that she was completely butt-naked. _'I really need to think things through more'_.

The girl was absolutely gorgeous, I know I haven't watched High-School DxD for a long time, but I'm sure she was never this beautiful in the anime. My eyes were as wide as saucers. Long black silky hair, angelic face. And as my eyes trail down involuntarily, very voluptuous figure, flawless pale skin, long curvy legs with thick thighs, but my attention was drawn to the biggest breasts I've ever seen. Seriously, supernatural or not, how the hell does a high school girl can have such ridiculously impressive breasts.

She yawned, got up and stretched her muscles, which caused her breasts to bounce. Her pretty violet eyes opened and she sent me an sultry look if my red face was of any indication. "Ara, ara, do you enjoy the show" Very few things can make my brain shut down and this is one of them, after rebooting, I shook my head and turned to the other side. I don't trust myself to not look at the bountiful beauty.

 _'Focus you idiot, you need a good cover story, otherwise you'll be sent to Ajuka to have your brain dissected like a frog!'_. I took a deep breath as I heard her giggle behind me. 'She finds this amusing, at least this will make me less suspicious. Here goes nothing'.

"Uh... umm... who are you? And why were you s-s-sleeping with me" Make her think I don't know the general situation with some stutter to add the effect. "Ufufu, are you saying that you don't remember what we did darling? I'm hurt". To my confusion, my answer was "Huh?". She continues to take the lead and said "Well, I guess I can't blame you. After all, we were drunk. However, there is a problem...". She then leaned towards my left ear, her bare breasts pressing on my back, and whispered "You've inseminated me too much".

Okay, this time I was not acting, "Wh-wh-wh-what do mean!? We had s-sex and I don't remember anything about it!? I-I-I...". Were my memories yesterday just my drunken-induced hallucination, I knew getting thrown into an anime world was too ridiculous to be true. At least until I remembered something, _'Wait a fucking second, I don't drink'_. My ranting was stopped as I saw her shoulders shaking, using her hand to cover her mouth to stop her from laughing. Annoyance replaced my embarrassment as my right eye twitched like crazy. I got up, pointed at her and yelled.

"Dick move, lady. Joking about fucking each other is not funny!"

She recovered her composure after a while, but she looks down and her sultry look returned ten-fold. "Ara, ara, but it seems your little friend finds it funny"

Stunned for a moment, I followed her gaze and my face turned as red as a tomato. Quickly sitting back down and covered myself as I grumbled to myself "Can't believe I got played like that. This means war".

Akeno: 1

Me: 0

Deciding that she had enough fun, she got up and dressed. Meanwhile, I looked for my most probably blood stained pajamas, but instead I found what looked like the male Kuoh academy uniform. They even got my size right, how they did that, I do not know. After I finished dressing myself, I heard her asking me "Could you please hook my bra for me?". Rolling my eyes, making sure I don't fall for more of her traps, I went to do so. Once she was done, she turned to me with a gentle smile.

"I know you have some questions, but please wait for the others to gather. Then, we'll give you the all the answers you need". She must have been surprised that I'm so cooperative as I just nod my head, but she continued nonetheless. "The shower is across this room, and the meeting room is down the hall to your left. Please go there once you've finished". Then she leaves, probably to find her king.

Left alone, my body automatically went to the bathroom and I looked at the mirror. An average boy with black eyes, equally black short spiky hair, warm ivory skin tone, about 175 cm tall. Due to my martial arts practice, I have a tone body, not too fat but not too skinny either. Just average. I check for any noticeable injuries on my body but I found none. Ajuka must be ingenious to be able to create something that can revive, heal and reincarnate almost anyone. The phantom pains are mostly gone. Decided to not waste anymore time, I finally went to have a nice, warm shower.

The water falls onto my body as I think back about my earlier conversation with Akeno. She seems nice enough, I don't think she has malicious intent either. Back when she switched from teasing to gentle nature actually helped. Now that I think about it, was her teasing just a way to help ease my nerves. I... can't say that I don't appreciate that. I know it's wishful thinking, but maybe I can actually trust these guys.

* * *

After I got my bearings, quite some time has already passed. Didn't know I stayed in the room for so long. Guess I was lost in thought more than I realized. Knocking the door just in case, I heard a soft voice of "come in", went inside and I saw the club meeting room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls, the only light source was the candle lamp in the middle of the room. 'Definitely looks like a place for occult'. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle, I think. 'That must be the circle they use to teleport'.

There, sitting behind the largest desk must be the president. Long knee length crimson hair with an extra pluck sticking out on top, blue eyes with a taint of green, beauty comparable to Akeno's, exuding an aura of pride and nobility with a smile on her face. No doubt about it, that's her alright.

"Hello, sorry for being sudden, my name is Rias Gremory, student of Kuoh Academy and president of the Occult Research Club or ORC for short". Just as she finished, the fallen-devil hybrid emerged from another room with a tea set, and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. "And I'm sure you have already met Himejima Akeno. She is a student of Kuoh Academy as well, and vice-president of the ORC." As I turned towards the black-haired beauty, she gave me kind smile, and I awkwardly smiled back. Rias continued "There are three other members who will arrive shortly, so please have a seat and wait, then I will answer all your questions". She then got up and went to the shower in the room.

Feeling awkward with the sound of a super hot girl showering, I just did as she asked. I tried the tea and, to my surprise, it was pretty good. "It's delicious, thank you Himejima-san". Akeno seems happy to hear that and said "Your welcome". About four minutes passed, and I heard a knock, a petite cute girl with snow white hair and hazel eyes entered. like Rias and Akeno, she also wore the female Kuoh uniform. She stopped and looked at me with a deadpan expression and gave me a nod, I nodded back. Then, she sat on the couch next to me and ate her sweets. _'How does she not get cavities from eating those everyday'_.

Approximately another three minutes later, a handsome guy with short blond hair, blue eyes and another guy with short brown hair and light brown eyes arrived. It seems everyone is here and it wasn't long before Rias finished her bath. Eyeing Issei with a deadpan expression as he goes on how this place is heaven (I ironically snorted at that). He then saw me and his expression said that his mind clicked on something.

"AAAAAHHHHH, you're from yesterday". Getting in my personal space, "Did you remember Yuuma-chan from yesterday! Please tell me you remember that I had a girlfriend!"

I wasn't sure if I'm impressed by his vitality to recover from yesterday, or concern about his lack of self-preservation instinct. Ultimately, I just decided to throw him a bone. "You mean the pretty girl with you at the park? Yup". Before he could jump in joy, Rias decided to exit her bath with just a towel around her body. I tried to look away but Issei had no such reservations.

"OOOOOUUHHH, Rias-sempai and her beautiful oppai are as beautiful as ever!". I tuned out the rest until it was time for business. At first Issei didn't believe what they said and thought it was a joke, but he reconsidered when Rias showed him a photo of himself and Yuuma. She then explained the fallen's purpose of killing Issei, until I decided to cut in.

"Excuse me" all eyes turned to me but I ignored them, time to get some information. "How did you get this photo?". I asked with a confused look on my face for effect. However, her answer wasn't what I expected. "This was taken when we detected a foreign supernatural presence near Kuoh Academy". She then showed me a folder with more photos of Yuuma with other people, mostly male students. "These were taken several weeks ago when she infiltrated another school. We try to compile every bit of information we can about our enemies just in case we need to fight. However, nothing strange occurred whenever she was seen in public, so we just maintain observation and try to learn more what her purpose is. Unfortunately, we were too late to stop her".

My eyes widen. Of course, in the anime, Amano Yuuma wore a different uniform from Kuoh Academy's. She must have never tried to get Kuoh's uniform because she might get in Rias' and Sona's radar more than necessary. The flyer wasn't for keeping an eye on Issei, it was for keeping an eye on Yuuma! These photos must be something akin to a bingo book in the Naruto world to stay updated!

Rias' eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You seem to be awfully calm about this". She thinks I'm a possible enemy. Shit. Okay, stay cool and do as you planned.

Here goes nothing, "Actually, I already know a little bit about the supernatural world" This caused everyone to be surprised. "I've heard rumors about angles and devils when I got here, but I've never seen one before until yesterday". I shrugged my shoulders to give a nonchalant attitude.

But Rias' wasn't satisfied yet, "What do you mean 'when you got here'?". Alright, luck don't fail me now. I grabbed my head with one hand, "I-I woke up in a middle of a park, but I tr-tried to remember how I got here or why I got here, my head starts to hurt" If they weren't surprised before, they're definitely surprised now. "I can b-barely remember my name, but the harder I try to remember something else, the more my head starts to hurt. The only other things I could remember are math, science and other information that isn't involved in my personal life".

The best way to lie is to throw in some half-truths. I did wake up in a park and tried to find out more information, but I didn't loose any memories prior to that. I even tried to calm my heartbeat just in case Koneko could tell I'm lying. Rias locked eyes with mine for several more moments, but finally dropped it for now, though for some reason she had a sad look for a second before it vanished. "In that case, what else do you know about us devils?".

Safe! "Well I heard something about taking human souls and eating children". With that, Issei started shivering in fear and looked ready to run to the exit. Everyone else, on the other hand, had amused expression. With a chuckle, Rias explained "No, we do not do those anymore. Now we merely satisfy a human's wishes and in exchange, we received a reward of equal value like money". The exclamation managed to calm Issei before he continues to half paying attention, and half ogling the girls.

"And we are not some hideous monsters in disguise either if that is what you are thinking. Devil physiology is almost the same as humans' except for one small detail" Rias exclaimed with a slight smirk, and sprouted her wings. Everyone except Issei and I followed. The pervert managed to barely comprehend in time for him to feel something from his back and freaked out. After that, Rias' cheery expression returned. _'Hold on, she didn't think I was an enemy. She just wants to have her theatrics!'_. The thought left a deadpan on my face, but something else invaded my mind.

Curiously, I tried to do the same. There is definitely something extra on me. Just below the shoulder blades. I tried imagining two extra arms appearing from my back. And behold, two anatomical bat-like wings emerged from my back. Black as night, probably to stay undetected at night time, with a wing span of roughly 1.5 meters. I tried touching them and they feel leathery. There's some kind of thin layer of protective oil on the surface, and the shape has a slight depression to make the wings as aerodynamic as possible. I feel ecstatic and can't wait to practice flying. And speaking of flying...

Issei's trying to test out his wings and manage to rise above ground. "Holy shit, this is totally badass. If Matsuda and Motohama can see this, the...". Before he could finish, he flew too high and hit his head on the ceiling, lost consciousness, and dropped onto the floor like a rag doll. Huh, I don't remember that happening in canon.

All was silent until Koneko muttered "Idiot". Everyone else was at a lost and Rias looks a bit annoyed with her theatrics suddenly needed to be put on hold. "Ufufu Buchou, should I help our little kohai wake up?". I'm no mind reader, but even I can tell what the sadist's plan is. With haste, "Actually, let me try something". Even if they can hear what I'm about to say with their devil's enhanced hearing, I quickly leaned into the pervert's left ear, cupped my mouth with one hand, and whispered "Psst Issei, free oppai to your right". The result was instantaneous...

Issei bolted right up and frantically searched for his free breasts with a perverted look and drool on his mouth, "Where, where? Oppai here I come!". Only to look sad and dejected.

The room was descended into an awkward silence once again. And so I coughed into my fist to break the silence "To be honest, I wasn't sure that would actually work".

Akeno looked like she wanted to continue teasing but saw a look from her best friend that the red-head was about to have a headache. "If there are no more interruptions, may I continue?" It wasn't a question, but more like a request to finish what she started. Rias then finished explaining about the devil's history, the existence of evil pieces and Sacred Gears, advantages of being a devil, high-class devils having harems, and finally to activating Issei's Sacred Gear. Although the last part took a while since he was more focused on the president's body.

"Dragon Wave!". Finally, with a bright flash of green, the boosted gear makes it appearance, or at least its base form did. "Interesting, you possess the Twice Critical which allows to double your abilities for a limited amount of time". Rias explained to Issei more about his Sacred Gear with an unsure tone. Can't say that I blame her, there's no way a simple Twice Critical would take up all eight of her pawns.

Everyone including me got a good look at Iseei's Sacred Gear. Unlike Kiba's sword birth, Issei's has a physical form and what's more, the draconic appearance just makes it more appealing.

Rias then faced my way, "Come to think of it, all of us here still do not know your name"... Oh yeah, I know their names but haven't properly introduced myself yet. Scratching my head with a sheepish smile, "Uh, my name's... Tan Han Wei". Everyone gave me a pity look, weird. It's not my real name but it doesn't sound that strange either, does it?.

Kiba walked up to me with a small smile, "It's okay, we can wait for you to recover your memories".

The gears in my head turned, and I finally figured out what he meant. "Wait, wait, that is my name. I'm Chinese... I think"

I managed to surprise them once again, even if it was unintentional. My hair and eye color must have gave them a japanese impression. My face is eastern but not exactly japanese. They must all thought it's more plausible for me to be from Japan instead of a foreigner.

"Well, it seems your situation is more complicated than I originally thought. Do you remember anything else that might give a hint". Rias stares at me with concern and interest as she tries to figure more about me. I shook my head, not risking anymore information that I might be from another dimension. Giving a sigh, "Do you at least have a nickname. No offence, but your name is hard to pronounce".

I nodded my head understandingly, some my friends think my real name is quite unique, even by their standards. "None taken. Hmmmm... Daisuke sounds nice, at least it's easier than my Chinese name".

Smiling, she then said something that made my brain shut down the second time today, "Now Daisuke, it is your turn to bring out your Sacred Gear".

A genuine astonished look crossed my face after a reboot, "Wait, I have one too?". There's no way. She must be mistaken about something. A victorious grin appeared as she thinks she finally made me into a state of disbelief.

"Yes. While I do know Issei has a Sacred Gear due to Yuuma confirming it. However, when I tried to revive you, you took up more demonic energy than expected. Too much for a normal human, that means you have a special power as well. I tried to think what it could be, but the most plausible answer is..."

I connected the dots and finished her sentence, "... A Sacred Gear".

Feeling doubtful, but I might as well give it a shot. With the same instructions as she gave to Iseei, I tried to think what's the most powerful thing to me. To me, power doesn't just mean strong physical abilities, but also a strong heart, mind, and soul. Someone who never gives up and always try again. I closed my eyes and the first image that popped into my mind was a certain scowling teenager.

And so, I clasped my hands around something and raise them behind my head. Calm and focused. Brought my hands down as I yelled "Getsuga Tenshou!".

This time, twin red and blue lights emerged not unlike Issei's. I opened my eyes, and saw twin black and white gloves. My left palm is white with a yin symbol in the center with a black X at the back of my hand. Whereas my right is the opposite: black palm, yang symbol in the center with a white X at the back.

My mind whirled into a million thoughts. _'Sacred Gear? I have a Sacred Gear!? That's impossible! I'm not even from this world. How the hell can God -ouch!-, or Michael, or whoever the fuck give me a Sacred Gear! Why would the guy even give me one in the first place? Does this mean I'm still in my own world?'_. However, I need to push my thoughts and headache from thinking His name away as Rias inspect them up close.

I heard a hum and she had a happy smile as if her birthday came early. "This is an upper-tier high level Sacred Gear. Nothing much compared to a Longinus, but still powerful in its own rights. It multiplies the wielders strength, speed, or both to an unknown extent. Some devil researchers theorised that it can give an innate boost if the wielder has trained hard enough, but it has not been proven. The downside is unlike Issei's Twice Critical, the wielder will feel much more strained to draw out more of its power. It is called Double Burst".

That's... actually pretty useful, depending on how it's used, it can get me out of most situations. Plus, the effects sound like Goku's kaioken! "Is there anything else note worthy about the Double Burst?". With a massive grin on my face, I can't help but feel like a kid on a sugar rush.

"No, there's not much else to it. However, you must be careful with your Sacred Gear, because many past users went insane with power and destroyed their bodies due to using more than they could handle".

... Well, that was not morbid at all.

All in all, I probably should have seen that coming, every power has a risk, decided to deactivate and test out my gear later.

Rias then had a serious look and kind smile on her face, "Well, Issei, Daisuke. I have reincarnated you both into devil servants. I swear on the name of the Gremory Household, I will treat you with kindness and grant your desires. In return, you will give me your utmost loyalty and see me as your master. Do you accept?"

Issei was reluctant at first, being turned from human to devil wasn't something that happens to you everyday, but resolutely accepts. However, being a servant was something I don't like, which is why I needed one last confirmation.

"I don't care what your household is. If I'm going to be serving you from now on, I want to know what you personally think. I want to know the real Rias, not the Gremory of a noble family, but the Rias standing right in front of me. Do you, Rias swear that you truly treat your servants with kindness". The atmosphere in the room changed: Akeno was for once not smiling, Kiba was looking at me with a glint of something, Koneko stopped eating and gave me her full attention, and Issei was staring at me with his mouth slightly opened.

Rias had her eyes widen and stared at me for a moment until she smiled, "I, Rias, swear on my own name that I will treat you kindly and grant your desires. Do you accept me as your master, Daisuke?" I looked straight into her face to find any deception, but there was none. I reciprocated her smile and answered,

"Yes, Buchou".

Feeling quite joyful with her two new servants, Rias asked us, "Do you both have any other questions?". Iseei didn't have any, but I raised my hand. "Yes, Daisuke?".

"I have three actually". Hand raised and index finger pointed out, "Why was Himejima-san sleeping with me completely naked last night?". Rias just smoothly answered, "We devils have a healing technique that requires direct skin contact to achieve maximum results by transferring demonic energy. Any fabric will interrupt the flow of energy and decreased its efficiency". At that point, Issei had a goofy look, probably remembering his healing session with Rias.

Makes sense. Raising my middle finger and used both fingers to point at one side, "Why the hell is there a showering room in here, instead of in the bathroom?". This time, she gave a wry grin, "When we renovated this building, one of the workers made a blunder and constructed it in here". My face fell as flat as a board at that one. Raising a third finger,

 ***growl*  
**

"Can I please get something to eat?". After the whole ordeal, I finally remembered that I haven't eaten anything since I got to this world. Can't believe that I even lasted this long.

Rias and Akeno giggled at that, Kiba and Issei tried to hide their chuckles, heck I think I even saw Koneko's lips curved upwards a little. "You do not have any money right. I'll give you some to go buy whatever you need". She then faced the other newbie, "Issei, would you mind giving Daisuke a tour around Kuoh, since you two are already familiar with each other". The pervert stammered out "S-sure thing, Buchou".

"Then without further ado, Issei, Daisuke. Welcome to the Occult Research Club, my adorable servants".

* * *

Soon after that, Iseei and I walked at a normal pace, but there was just one little detail that I forgot...

"Hot damn, literally. I know Gremory-san said that newly reincarnated devils will feel weaker under the sun at first, but this is just ridiculous. It feels like I'm walking through a desert" I complained as I walk, and judging by the look on Iseei's face, he's not faring much better. "I get what you mean. I already felt pretty weak walking to school with Buchou this morning, but now I feel even worse.

Looking at the sun never made my eyes hurt this much before. Makes me feel like it's out to get me for some reason. Don't know whether devil physiology has less melanin skin pigments to resist UV rays, less resistant to heat, the light rays itself have a trace amount of holy properties, or Amaterasu herself just wants to toy newly reincarnated devils. Feeling the perspiration from my head, getting used to this is gonna take a while.

Desperately trying to get rid of the heat out of my mind, I tried to think of something, 'So far, Issei seems like the same as I remembered in canon. Maybe talking to the protagonist would help'.

"So, what's it like in Kuoh Academy?". Suddenly trying to change the topic, Issei said "Huh?".

"What's it like there? Gremory-san said she'll enroll me as a second year, so I want to hear what you think". I tried holding the conversation.

"Oh, well the place is actually pretty big but that's just mostly because the academy is split into into primary division, high school division and college division. But the best part is it used to be an all-girls school until recently, that's why it is filled with many oppai". And thus, his face starts to show a bit of perversion. "You should join me sometime, I'll introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda, and we can all go peeping on the girls' Kendo Club members"

With a strained smile, "Thanks but, I think I'll take a pass on the last part. I'm pretty sure peeping is against the rules". Instead of getting upset, Issei just went all out.

"Eeeehhh!? How can you not want to peep!? They have oppai! They are the hopes and dreams of us adolescent boys, they are..." Issei continued to rambled on about breasts and got ourselves some disapproving stares from the general public. "Mommy, what is that boy saying?", a little girl asked but her mother just told her to not look at us and quickly left. Right now, I should probably get him to shut up. As I looked at his face, "...ig, small, curvy, bouncy, all breasts are guidance to happiness, to gl...", he looks genuinely happy and is either ignorant to the world, or just staying true to himself despite what others think.

I'll shut him up later.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, back up, Gon Soku and Mikkolo are enemies but teamed up to save a kid. I thought you said Mkkolo was a villain and wanted to take over the world. So, why would he do something good like saving Soku's son?". I questioned as I slurped my miso ramen, damn this is actually pretty good. No wonder Naruto loves this stuff, either that or the fact that I haven't eaten anything in days just makes anything I taste delicious. Or it could be both.

The nearest eatery to us was a store called 'Ojiro's Ramen'. Good thing they have english writings under the japanese title, but the was just the store name. I needed Issei's help to read the menu and order our ramen. Sometime after, I finally managed to get Issei to stop talking about breasts. Turns out, he's a pretty avid fan of this world's anime called 'Dra-M Ball'. I called bullshit at first, but after hearing a bit of the story, it actually bears a striking resemblance to my world's 'Dragon Ball Z' if you ignore the name changes.

After Issei took a bite of his beef ramen, "That's because Kaditz was too strong for the green bastard to beat alone and got in his way of world domination. So, he offered an alliance with Soku to beat him together". With the airing of lots of other new anime as well as the 'Super' series, I've actually forgot a lot of the 'Z' series. Apparently, the 'Z' series in this world is finished but has no sequels like mine. Thus, I'm eating ramen while trying to remember bit by bit of the anime as Issei continues to tell the story. Due to me not eating for a long time, I also ordered two more bowls, which are prawn and beef ramen. Got to remember this place so I can try out the rest of the flavors.

After having our fill, Issei showed me what Kuoh Town has to offer; arcade, karaoke, library, theater, and other places. I almost got lost while going from place to place. Issei even tried to get me to buy a hentai anime, but I ran out of the adult section before he succeeded. For some reason, Issei seems to be adamant in 'showing me the oppai wonder'. His words, not mine. We finished the day by going to the supermarket to buy myself some necessities like toothbrush, towel, clothes and such. Today was actually fun, and judging by the grin on his face, I'd say Issei agreed.

After that, we somehow ended up going through the same park as yesterday. I surveyed the area and found not even a hint to bloodstains. _'They must have used magic to clean the place up'_. I saw Issei having a disturbed look on his face, lightly punched his shoulder and said, "Hey, we got our gears now, and the ORC has our back. Next time we see her, she'll be running away with a broken ego". My, seemingly confident exclamation didn't seem to convince Issei however, "I know, it's just..." Change of tactics, time to pull an Akeno.

Giving him a teasing smirk, "Well, well, well, don't tell me that the future Harem King is actually afraid of some big oppai with wings". That seemed to do the trick.

"What, no way! I will embrace all oppai, not one to be spared. I will experience their softness, their jiggles, bringin...". Issei stopped after he realized that he almost went off on a tangent.

"Then you got nothing to worry about. Come on, let's head back before it gets too dark". I chuckled and continued to walk. Issei looks a bit less stressed now as we walk in silence. Feeling the cool breeze hitting my face, I think I'm starting to know my way around now. It was until we're about to part ways, I heard "Wait". He had a hopeful expression, "Do you think... do you think I can be the Harem King?". Raising an eyebrow in confusion, why ask that now after all this time?

"If you were still human, I'd say it's nearly impossible since it's against the rules". Cue Issei's slump down. "But...", he suddenly got back up in less than a second, "...now that you're a devil, I think so. After all, Gremory-san did say many high-class devils have formed harems. With your drive and love for oppai, just keep working hard enough and you'll be living your dream in no time". Despite going against some of my morals, I genuinely think Issei is chivalrous and kind enough to make a lot of supernatural girls of different species fall for him. He deserves to have his dreams fulfilled. Just watching season 1 was enough for me to know that he has earned that that right, with him from risking his life for a supposed enemy without expecting anything in return, to sacrificing his left arm to save a girl from a loveless marriage.

Issei then brighten up and did a fist pump, "Yes! Someone who believes in me". With a goodbye, we went back to our respective homes, or temporary home in my case. Rias offered to let me stay in the old school building until she can find a permanent residence for me stay. By the time I got there, everyone else was already gone. Eating and showeing later, I find myself wearing my new set of pajamas, laying down on the bed, while thinking back on what just happened to me for the past two days.

 _'I always wondered what it's like to live in an anime world, but never thought it would actually happen. This world of dxd looks very similar to the one in canon, with what little I remember, I need to start making notes on what's about to happen next'_. My thoughts turned to my fight with Raynare, _'I'll need all the training I can get, my new devil body should make things easier. Asia should make her appearance in a few days, which means that the showdown at the church won't be for long'_. Looking at my hands above me, _'Come to think about it, my fight with Raynare was a bit strange. I thought she was just taken by surprise but the innate boost theory might be more credible than Rias realized'_.

I got up, activated Double Burst, and gave it a good long look, _'I still don't know how or why I got this. Was it by accident or did whoever spirited me to this world gave it to me for some purpose'_. Getting a headache from thinking too much, shutting down my gear, and slumped back into the bed. _'Too many possibilities, not enough answers'_. Giving a sigh, _'I'll need to ask Rias and see if there's anything in the underworld archive'_.

My first day of interacting with the ORC wasn't as bad as I thought. From what I could gather, they're actually pretty nice. Rias' explanation was sound enough for me to believe that she didn't mean to let Issei die just to reincarnate him into her servant against his will. _'Or at least, she didn't plan for it to happen. Maybe there will be one day where I can tell them my true origins, but right now I need to continue observing them for any hidden intentions'_. Frowning at that thought, _'Though I'll be a hypocrite if I say that I'm not doing something similar'_.

Letting out another sigh, _'Wonder what's my family is doing right now? Knowing them, dad would immediately report to the police, mom would have a panic attack thinking that I'm in the worst case scenario, sis would try to calm them both down, and bro would just appear calm but I know internally, he's really worried. Are my friends aware of the situation? Hope not, making them feel depressed won't get me back'_.

I turned to the edge of the bed. Just thinking about them makes my heart ache. They probably miss me just as much as I miss them. Slowly, the room is filled with the sound of sobs. Hot tears and snot flowing out of my eyes and nose. I've been bottling up my feelings ever since I got to this world, but right now I just want to let it all out. _'I promise, I'll get back home'_.

With that, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Guest-Questioner: I already said I'd go for canons in my profile, writing this fic for fun, don't hate the novels just lazy to read, and apology accepted.**

 **A.N.: That's a wrap. Didn't think writing this would be so hard. Rias especially, since I'm trying to make her look more responsible without changing too much. Tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 2: Devil's First Days

Chapter 2: Devil's First Days

Groaning a little, I find myself in a not so familiar room, _'Oh right, I'm a devil now...'_. Getting up, I started the day with stretches, some push-ups and sit-ups for physical conditioning, proceeded some basic katas before heading to the shower. It's a school day, so the others are probably in class, but that doesn't mean I was gonna be lazy all morning.

Right now I'm trying to meditate in the meeting room. Key word 'trying'. I'm the type of guy who always has his thoughts occupied on something, so progress was slow. Devils can use magic right? So, I thought if I try to find my inner peace or whatever the shit it's called, I might be able to use it. There were times when I thought that something was watching me.

 _'Probably Gasper'_.

After what felt like hours, the first person who entered was the vice-president. "Good...", turning my head to the clock for a moment, "... afternoon Himejima-san".

"Good afternoon Daisuke-kun. It seems you're eager to start the day". Akeno replied with the same smile as always.

"I live here for now, who else do you think would be here first?". I deadpanned but a thought just occurred to me.

"Ufufu, someone is energetic. I hope you're ready to get started to work as a devil today." She then went to the kitchen to start preparing the pastries. Guess the Queen's always busy.

"Speaking of work, Himejima-san, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Ara, ara, do you want to ravish me before the others could arrive?". Akeno teased with that sultry look.

"Could you please teach me how to use demonic energy and maybe, japanese when club business is over?" I ignored her obvious teasing. Akeno's the Priestess of Thunder who specializes in different magic spells. The fastest way to learn is to have a teacher to guide you.

Surprised by my sudden request, "Why do wish to learn so soon? You still haven't done any basic work as a new devil".

"Right now Iseei and I are probably the weakest in the peerage. With that fallen angle still out there, I think getting stronger would be a good idea. Plus, I can also help out more if I expand my repertoire". I tried reasoning with her to accept.

She had a thoughtful expression before finally nodding her head. "Very well. I still think it's a bit early for you to start practicing magic, but I think you can handle the beginner's level. And as for japanese, I can lend you some reference books to study. If you have any questions, come ask me anytime".

"Thank you very much Himejima-san. I owe you one". I thanked her with a big grin.

Not long after, Issei came in and gave us a wave, "Morning Daisuke, Akeno-senpai. What are we going to do for today?". Perfect timing, "Hey Issei, I just asked Himejima-san for some devil training when she's free after club. Want to tag along?". "Eh, some alone training with Akeno-senpai...", and his grin came before it disappeared and he fell onto his knees, "Wait, I can't. I promised Motohama and Matsuda that we'll watch this new hentai anime later after club. They also want to ask about what it's like to be in the same club as the 'Two Great Onee-samas'". Yeah, I can imagine what they want to ask. "No problem, you can just join us tomorrow. I doubt I can learn it all in one day". I added while shrugging my shoulders.

"Really? Hell yeah. I'll learn to get stronger, become high-class devil, and finally BECOME THE HAREM KING!"... If it was anyone else who had shouted that, I would most probably take two steps away from the guy.

"You're goal is perverted. Die". Koneko suddenly appeared out of nowhere and her insult made Issei deflate at the corner, had an imaginary rain cloud over his head, drew circles on the floor, and mumbled something like, "Sorry, Koneko-sama". The all mighty Red Dragon Emperor has a long way to go, but then again, I'm not really that confident about my current abilities either.

* * *

"Issei, Daisuke. Today you two will be passing out flyers around town". Rias ordered as a stack of flyers appeared with the Gremory symbol on them. "Humans nowadays do not draw magic circles to summon devils, which is why we distribute flyers with a magic circles to allow potential contractors to summon us. Normally, we have our familiars to do this for us but as new servants, you need to start from the beginning."

"Contractors? Is this what you meant by satisfying human desires yesterday?". I kept up my facade as an ignorant rookie. "Yes, as I said before, by doing as your clients asked you to do, devils receive a reward of equal value. You will also be given points to allow yourself to be promoted. In your case, you will be promoted to mid-class, and eventually high-class. Once you do, you'll have your own servants to do the same".

"Wait, we can have our own servants?". Issei whispered. Oh boy, I know that look on his face, "Does this include girls with big oppai?".

Rias however, just have a calm look, "Yes it does. This method isn't very efficient compared to the other option, but it is the only way you can proceed at your current class".

I decided to ask something while Issei is daydreaming about his personal heaven, "So, how are we gonna do this? We can't just blindly try and give the flyers right? It will just seem weird if it says 'summon a devil to grant your wishes'. I mean, something as suspicious as this will make people more wary of it, instead of gaining their interest. Not to mention, every human would already know about the existence of devils when they found out it works".

Rias smiled at my question with a hint of approval, took out some kind of round device with a red screen. "This is device that can detect human emotions, greed in particular. Use this to find potential contractors and give them flyers. It also has a wide range that stretches to almost half of Kuoh, it will show people with desires where they live, and you can place a flyer in their mailbox. Once you are summoned, a ritual is needed where the contractor must swear that they will speak of this to anyone to maintain our anonymity".

That piqued my interest, "Then how are our points accumulated?"

"Simple, the greater the contractor's happiness in the results, the more points you accumulate. Once done, the contractor is given a magic paper to give a review on the devil's work, and the paper will then automatically teleport back to the master which is me".

Issei and I then payed close attention on how the device work. It appears to draw out minuscule amounts of demonic energy so only devils can use it. After about 10 minutes, we went to where we can find the most greed in one area, which is the town square.

"Uuughh. Next time we need to give out the flyer where the sun can't burn us". Issei complained as we give out the flyers. We found some people with greed alright, but at the same time we also found our bodies heating up. It's not as bad as yesterday but still hot nonetheless. "How come you're not affected?". Issei questions me as I try to give out another flyer.

"Trust me, I am". I said with some weakness in my voice. "But I can't just let it keep getting to me. Gotta look like I feel alright giving these out. You know, appearance and stuff".

"Can't we just put them in mailboxes now. There isn't many people with desires left". I checked my radar and Issei was right.

"Alright maybe we can. We've already stayed here for a few hours anyway". I agreed, ready to hop on the bike Rias lent me and get out of here.

"Hehe, sooner I finish, sooner I can be... Wait is that...". Issei suddenly squinted his eyes on someone and I saw a girl. She's wearing spectacles, has gold colored eyes and lightly messy brunette hair tied into braids on each side. I tried whacking my brain to remember where I have seen her before. She then saw us, smirked and walked towards us.

"Why hello Hyoudou-kun. I did not expect to see you here. Doing club work? And who's your friend?". The girl asked with a hint of teasing.

"Yeah, I'm spreading about occult stuff for Buchou". Issei then pointed at me, "And this is a club mate of mine". Shit, Issei aren't you giving out too much information!?

"Huh, how come I've never seen you in school before?". The girl asked suspiciously. Okay, damage control time, "Actually, I'm new around here and will enroll in Kuoh Academy soon. I met Issei a few days ago and he told me about the Occult Research Club. I thought it's kinda exciting to know about the supernatural and got Gremory-san to allow me to enter".

Issei's panicked look went to a relief one when he found out I got myself covered. "Hmmm, I thought Rias-sempai was pretty selective about her members. Oh well, my name is Aika Kiryuu by the way". Ah, so that's why I thought she was familiar.

"I'm Tan Han Wei, but you can call me Daisuke". I introduced myself with a sheepish smile.

"You're a foreigner? Well, that does explain your different package size... Hmmm not bad". She added with a perverted look not unlike Issei's. My hands instinctively went to shield my crotch.

"Pervert". Damn it, I really need to start remembering the anime, otherwise I'll be in trouble in more ways than one.

"Well, I'll see you at school I suppose. Bye Daisuke-kun, Hyoudou-kun".

After she left, I turn my face to Issei, annoyed by the situation, "Is she always like that?".

"Yeah well, she does that often but you'll get used to it. She always like to tease me, Motohama, and Matsuda. Though I'm not sure whether her dick measuring thing is real" Issei replied before looking a little apologetic, "Sorry about that, forgot about your situation for a second".

"Well whatever, just be more careful next time. At least you didn't mention about my memory lost". I shrugged my shoulders and we got on our bikes. "I'll take the east side of town from here, you take the west. Split up and we can deliver these faster". Issei nodded in confirmation and we separated, ready to get this done for the day.

* * *

Fortunately, nothing else happened when I delivered the flyers. Right now Akeno's taking me to the back of the old school building and we reached a clearing. The place is wide enough to shoot some spells, there are some trees to provide cover and a pond at the side. There's also some signs of use here, like scorch marks, some cuts here and there, and holes in the trees. There aren't any animals here to get in the way, but I need to be careful if I want to start using fireballs. Overall, it looks like a good training spot.

"This is where we have our training during our free time. It is protected by a barrier to prevent animals or humans from accidentally walking in here. However, Rias usually takes us to the underworld or her family estate to let us use more destructive spells". Akeno explained, albeit bending down which gave me a good view of her bust. "Now, before we begin, what do you know about magic?".

Magic eh, well I could just tell her everything I know about devil magic and see if I can baffle Akeno for once. But that would just be me doing the opposite of keeping a secret. I'll just go with something general then, "Um, it's like using some sort of energy, then molding it to make a spell".

"Close. But that is how angel magic is used. By using formulas and equations in the form of a magic circle, angles and fallen angles are capable changing the form of their magic to produce the results they want, ranging from creating explosions, to shooting flames. Their magic is somewhat rigid due to needing knowledge on how to direct it, but the success rate is virtually 100% if executed correctly". Akeno explained as she went to lecture mode.

Raising her right hand, a ball of water appeared on her palm, "In contrast to our demonic magic, no such knowledge is required. This is want makes devils so versatile, because demonic magic relies almost solely on imagination to create anything. The clearer the image, the better the results. It also helps if we have already seen an image of what we want to produce. Do you understand so far?"

Staring at the water ball, "Yes, but I have one question. I saw you guys sometimes use that circle in the club room and disappear. Why do you guys need it if you can just imagine to disappear?". That was one of the many things I don't understand in canon, but now I have the chance to find out.

Dismissing her spell, "That is a magic circle we use to teleport to our clients or other locations and back to the club room. While it is true that we can just use our imagination, but teleportation is very risky as we hop from one space to another. It helps to minimize any accidents when some devils do not have the required control to use. Furthermore, premade magic circles will cut the time required to cast the spell".

"I see, think I can try making premade circles?". What she just explained sounds like fuinjutsu I've read in Naruto websites. With enough skill and knowledge, I might be able to make one to get back home!

"Ara, ara, you haven't even summoned your magic and yet already want to try magic circles. Aren't you an energetic one". Akeno teased.

"Hehe, right. Well in that case, I'm ready to do it, Himejima-sensei". I said with a smirk of excitement.

"Himejima-sensei. You're quite the smooth talker aren't you, Daisuke-kun". Pleased by her new title for a moment, "Now, I want you to close your eyes and focus. The process is similar to how to activate your Sacred Gear. Just imagine your body's aura flowing around you". I did as she instructed. At first nothing happened for the first few minutes, gritting my teeth in concentration, I'm starting to feel annoyed with the lack of success. "No, don't force it. Relax your body, guide it". Taking a deep breath, relaxing my muscles and tried again. This time I felt a shift in the wind, and some kind of liquid like covering me. "Good, now focus your aura into a single point on top of your hands". Once I did that, out popped a blue mass about 20cm in diameter until it disappeared.

"You have a good amount of magic. However, you can't maintain bringing it out for long apparently. Try again".

After 30 minutes of magic training later, I thanked Akeno for her lesson. She had to make sure I would we fine using magic without supervision, guess she doesn't want me to blow myself up or something. The barrier is up for 24/7 so right now so I can do my own personal training. Right now, I'm laying on the ground, sweating and panting. Why, you ask? It's simple, I've been testing out what the Double Burst can do.

After many trial and errors, I think I finally grasped the concept of my Sacred Gear. Okay, the strength boost causes a wild red visible aura surrounding me, whereas the speed boost envelops my body with a blue glow. When using both in conjecture, both colors appear. Not exactly good for stealth missions. _'Rias wasn't kidding about the strain, pushing to my upper limits with this thing makes me feel like I had a spar with a bear'_.

At my current level, I'm capable of multiplying both strength and speed 5 times more than normal, that's when I used both boosts at once. But for some reason, I can't go beyond x5 individual boosts. Using just one boost doesn't strain my muscles as much as using both, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't go beyond the limit. _'It's like Double Burst won't allow me to access more power until I manage to reach x6 in both strength and speed simultaneously or more. At least, I don't have to wait to power up to my max'_.

The strain increases proportionally to the amount of power ups. Going from normal to x2 has a steady increase in strain, but beyond that, there's a big jump that surprised me at first. This applies to other whole numbers as well. For example, I need to be prepared for a steep strain if I want to break through x3, x4 or x5. Whereas, between those numbers is just a gradual increase. If I was still human, my limit would probably be around x2.5, x3 if I really push it.

But, the benefits definitely outweighs the cost. I could go from punching holes in trees to breaking rocks. Even though I did face plant a few times with my speed losing control, the lack of excruciating pain gives me an idea of which piece I took up. _'Speaking of control, I've been thinking whether the chakra control exercises work here'_. Theoretically, the concept should work with magic if I apply the experience from those exercises into my spells, with an increase in reserves as a side benefit. _'If I knew I was going to be sent here in the first place, I would have watched High-School DxD just as much as I have watched Naruto Shippuden or Bleach'_.

Standing up, I decided that I had enough training for today and went back. However, I face planted again after taking my first step, _'As soon as I regain the feeling back in my legs'_.

* * *

The next day just happened the same as yesterday, flyer duties and then magic training with Akeno. Except this time, Issei came with us. She gave him the same lecture she gave me. When he tried summoning his magic, I question just how his reserves could be so small; his magic was the size of a grain of rice!

"HUH, THAT'S IT!". Issei yelled with shock and sadness evident in his tone.

"Ara, ara, this is unexpected... I thought it would be bigger". If I wasn't seeing this unfold, I would have thought that her comment had another meaning. "This could be a problem. You might not be able to make most spells like this". Yeah, considering that he couldn't teleport to the client's house in the anime.

"Then, what do I do!?". Issei almost wailed.

"Just keep expending your magic. Magic works like muscle, by constantly exercising and using your muscles, they will increase in size and strength. Just keep using your magic like you use your muscles". Akeno explained with some strictness in her voice. Huh, she didn't seem that professional with me yesterday.

Dismissing the thought as nothing, I went back to my training, leaf sticking. There isn't any real magic control exercises, just repeatedly train your spells to improve them like in video games. I did meditate more, but decided to try out other methods.

This is what I've come up so far, apparently I need to exert my magic force onto the leaf to resonate with it, in response the leaf will send out an opposite but equal force to stick to my hand like a magnet. Each leaf of different of size, shape, and durability requires different amount of attraction force to stick. Putting too little force and the leaf can't react enough to stick. Putting too much force will overload the leaf and shred it to pieces.

I thought magic was something to use for the impossible, but maybe it is actually used as a catalyst to do the impossible. _'Guess even magic can't bypass the laws of physics'_. Once I managed to stick the leaf for about ten seconds, I switched it from my hands to other parts of my body but I don't see any changes in difficulty.

 _'Alright, next on the agenda'_. Spreading out my wings, I gave them a flap to displace some air and managed to get air-borne. Took a while at first since my wing muscles was formed just recently, but after moving them a bit to get a good feel, I managed to take flight. Akeno said something about devils unconsciously channeling magic to the wings to hover in the air without repeatedly flapping them like a bird does. I wanted to stay at low altitude just in case someone sees me or I crash land onto the ground. With another flap, I flew forward, turning around in circles slowly but steadily, feeling the wind hitting my face.

 _'Holy shit, I never knew flying could be so fun. Aaahh, I feel so free, so tranquil, almost as if I was meant for flying'_. It wasn't until a magic circle appeared from the ground with a flash...

"AAAAHH!"... which made me lost control and had my face collided into a tree with some leaves covering me.

"Oh, Daisuke. Shouldn't you be training instead of lazing under that tree". Rias asked with an innocent voice, but judging by the amused smirk on her face, I'd say she's just bullshitting me.

"Yeah well, it's such a nice day. Why not relax a little and breathe in the fresh air. Never know when you'll have another chance like this". I said with a sarcastic tone. "So, what's up? Came to check up on us or something?"

"Sorry about interrupting your training, but I thought you should start on getting contracts". Third day of being a devil and getting contracts already, well gotta start from somewhere.

"All right! I won't disappoint you Buchou". Sorry to break it to you Issei, but you will once you try to teleport.

"Okay let's go". We all got near Rias and prepared for the jump. The transition was smooth, it's like the scenery just changed from the clearing to the club room after a flash. _'Damn, wonder how long it took her to learn teleportation magic?'_.

While Akeno is preparing the circle, Rias is inscripting my and Issei's palms, "Remember what I said, treat your client with respect but if their desires are unreasonable than you have the right to decline. Once you have used this magic circle, it will subsequently allow you to teleport to the client's location without our help as it registers you as one of my servants".

Stepping onto the circle first, I gave a two finger salute to the others, feeling anxious about my first real job, "Wish me luck".

* * *

I found myself staring at a window... not what I expected.

"E-excuse me?". I turned around and saw a middle aged lady with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and a kid around 9 or 10 years old with black curly hair with glasses hiding behind the lady's back. Both of them looked shocked. _'Mother and son?'_. "Are you the d-devil we summoned?"

Giving a polite smile and a bow, "Good evening ma'am. I am a devil servant from the Gremory household, my name is Tan Han Wei but you may call me Daisuke if you wish. How may I help you?". Nailed it.

"I honestly thought that this flyer was just a prank made by some children, but it actually works". She said more to herself than to me. "But you do not look like a devil?"

I just casually spread out my wings. Seeing their scared look, I quickly retracted them. "I-I see. I am still finding this hard to believe, but the proof is right in front of me. My name is Takazuchi Mina and this is my son, Takazuchi Haru. Then, could you please clean up our apartment. Usually I would do it, but today I have been very busy and I need to help Haru with his homework". Sure enough, the apartment looks small and has crumpled papers all over the place, and I think I see their kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes.

I gave another bow, "As you wish, ma'am". I found the broom and dustpan and started to clean the place. Eventually, I found a bookshelf filled with lots of story books. "Are you an avid reader?". Maybe some small talk in between will calm her a little.

"Ah, yes I am. I'm actually an author of some fantasy genre light novels... but they're not very popular". The last part was a whisper, but I heard her clearly. I took a closer look at her and saw that she's a bit thin with dark bags under her eyes. _'Guess she's doing all she can just to make end's meet'_. Separating the recyclables and non recyclables, and went to wash the dishes. "What about your husband, what does he work as?".

"Oh, I'm not married. I adopted Haru when he was just a toddler", she replied. Just as I was done, I heard her son, Haru was it, "Okaa-san, I'm hungry".

"Oh no! I forgot to cook dinner. Please wait a little longer, Haru". Seeing as she was busy, I took a look at the kid and saw that he was working on English. A light bulb appeared in my head.

"Hi there Haru. If you need help with English, I can teach you if you want". He seems hesitant at first, glancing his mother cooking for their dinner, "Okay".

He had problems with his grammar at first, but with my language ability I managed to help him with forming proper sentences and got him to learn some new vocabulary. Eventually, he got curious enough to ask me what it's like to be a devil, and I answered him without giving any sensitive information. I even managed to get him to laugh with the Issei knocking himself out incident. It wasn't long until the client came back and quite surprised with the development.

"Thank you for helping my son. He always try so hard with his studies that I just wish he could have fun a little". It was a bit late and Haru already went to sleep. Smiling sadly, "As a mother, I wish I could do more for him". This is kinda sad really. Call me a sucker if you want, I just can't help but sympathize with their situation. Despite having no blood relation, she truly loves and wants to give Haru a happy childhood like any other children deserves. Besides, something tells me that cleaning their home wasn't exactly their real wish. Then it hit me...

"Takazuchi-san, if you don't mind, I have a suggestion for your new book. It is something I fantasized about when I was a child". After giving some thought, she agreed to hear me out. "It revolves around a red haired swordsman who is an adventurer, he finds himself stranded on an uninhabited island...". Finishing my story after an hour or so, she seems quite absorbed into my story. This just confirms that Ys and Falcom don't exist here, though I did ask her to check the internet for something similar for reference just in case.

"I cannot thank you enough for helping me so much. Here, please accept this. It is an old story that was very popular back in the days". I accepted a book with the title 'The Dragon God's Warrior'. Intriguing, I don't have anything to do besides training and working, maybe this might be the pastime I need, it could also help me with learning japanese as a bonus. 'Wonder if it has any relation with Ophis or Great Red'.

I thanked her for the reward, got her to sign a contract, and completed the rest of the procedure. Overall, I think I did a good job. Now, time to report back to the boss.

* * *

"Welcome back Daisuke, you sure took your time. Did you get a contract?". Rias inquires as I just nod my head and reported what had happened. "I see your first contract is a great success, congratulations. Keep up the good work".

"Thank you, Buchou. Speaking of which, what happened to Issei?". Pointing at the pale white devil seemingly dying on the couch, he looks like he just went through his own personal hell and his eyes dead to the world, muttering incoherent things like 'not woman'.

A tired look crossed her face, she explained to me what I had already know but the client seems like a muscular, grown man wishing for magical girl powers. I tried imagining it and a felt a chill down my spine. Poor guy had it worse than I could remember, "Cheer up Hyoudou-kun, I'm sure your future clients can't get any worse". Kiba's encouragement holds merit, or at least, I don't remember anything worse.

"Shut up ikemen (pretty boy)! You have pretty girls and I got stuck with Mil-tan. You don't know what I've been through. It was so wrong and so horribleeeee!". I could try and snap him out with breasts again, but the fact that there is none might make his already sad mood even worse. Giving a sigh, I walked up and slapped his back with a bit more force than necessary, "It's only your first client, don't let something like that get in the way of your dreams. You still have plenty of chances". It didn't cheer him up but it did get him to stop looking like a zombie.

Club business soon ended and after some studying on japanese, I went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Guest-Questioner: Message received and acknowledged**

 **A.N.: More of a fluff chapter than anything or think of it as second part of chapter 1. Yes, Double Burst was designed after Double Gear from Mega Man 11. Next chapter will continue canon plot**

 **Happy Chinese New Year 恭喜发财新年快乐**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 3: Attempt to Change

Chapter 3: Attempt to Change

 ***slurp*** , ***chewing sounds*** , ***gulp***

"Ojiro-jisan, your ramen is as good as last time I came here". I complemented with a grin.

"Why thank you, Daisuke. It's nice to have a foreigner to like my cooking. How's it different from Chinese noodles?" Ojiro Yamato, an old man in his fifties, showing signs of grey hair, wrinkles, has a goatee, and some muscles to add the look, and he doesn't look like he's going to kick the bucket soon either.

"I don't usually eat them much, but they range from fried to using saucy soup instead of broth with some meat and vegetables. Though we also have something similar called Misua which signifies long life in Chinese culture". I tried remembering as much as I can since I prefer western food myself.

"That's right, I remember something like that. Oop, more customers. Gotta go, enjoy your ramen". Nice man. Now if only my perverted friend next to me can borrow some of his enthusiasm.

"You still thinking about her?". I asked. He's been like that ever since Rias forbid him from going near the church and seeing her again. That's right, Asia has made it to Kuoh Town. Which means I need to up my training unless I want to be a sitting duck.

"Yeah, I mean she's so nice. She seems so genuinely nice that I can't believe that there's a chance that she might try to kill us. She even helped to heal a little boy's injury, you know". He answers dejectedly.

"Does the fact that she's cute is influencing your judgement?". I asked in a semi-serious tone.

"Oi! I'm not that bad! Okay, maybe at first I was. But now I know that she's just a really kind girl". Issei defended himself with his arms crossed.

"Then don't think too much about it. Besides, something tells me that you'll get to see her again soon". I answered before lifting my bowl and drank the broth. Don't judge me, this stuff is good.

"Eh? What do y...". Just then, we heard a voice from behind us. "There you are"

"Akeno-san!?", "Himejima-san?"

"Issei-kun, Daisuke-kun. Please return back to the old school building, tonight our activities will be different". Noticing her demeanor, we paid and thanked the workers for our ramen and immediately head back.

* * *

Teleporting to the outskirts of the town, Kiba's explaining to us about stray devils and what they did to become 'stray'. The stray we're currently hunting is low-class Bishop and apparently ran away from her master. The Archduke said that it happened after one of the peerange members was promoted to mid-class, guess she's just jealous and raged that she wasn't promoted.

She was last sighted in Kuoh Town just recently, devouring human males after luring them and probably lost her sanity already. We arrived at an abandoned building, looks partially destroyed but still standing. However that wasn't my biggest worry, it was the fact that the place reek of blood.

"What is that smell!?". Issei asked while trying to cover his nose and I mimicked. Everyone else looks used to it, though Koneko was twitching her nose a little, gotta give the Nekoshou some props for handling it so well. It was then we noticed the corps around the room further in. Gotta admit, I felt sick to the core and wanted to throw up my ramen, Issei didn't look much better.

Kiba placed a hand on my and Issei's shoulders, giving us an encouraging smile, "You'll get used to it after the first few times". Right, inhaling deeply to get used to the stench faster.

"Issei, Daisuke. Do you know anything about chess?". Rias asked while we went further in.

"Not really..." was Issei's reply. I replied, "Played it once".

"While you already know how the Evil Pieces came to be, but what you don't know is that they were made base on chess. King, Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, and Pawn. Each piece has it's own traits. In fact, it became so popular to the point where high class devils have Rating Game to compete in to prove whose pieces are better like in a game of chess. By displaying your strength, you might have a chance to promote to higher class, though I am still too young to enter one officially". Just as Rias was done, we heard something ominous that gave me goose bumps.

"I smell something bad, but also something delicious. Will it be sweet, or will it be bitter?". The distorted voice was reflected by the walls which made it sound like coming from all directions. After a few tense seconds, she made her appearance at the corner of the room. She had an upper voluptuous figure with long straight black hair, and she was naked.

"OPPAI!". I slap the back of the pervert's head, "Issei focus! That's the same devil who eats humans". He shook his head to get back his momentum... until I had to slap him again for loosing focus.

Rias stepped forward proudly and exclaimed, "Stray devil Viser. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will slay you".

"What an insolent girl. I will cover you in blood as red as your hair". The stray threaten with a condescending smile while fondling her breasts. Wait a second, don't those things can...

"A typical line from a typical small fry. I will make short work of you". The stray's response was to reveal her entire body. Her lower body was that of a centaur with her front legs featuring humanoid hands with red sharp claws and a snake as a tail. Her nipples formed magic circles and started SHOOTING ACID AT US!

My eyes widen and I quickly grabbed the stupefied Issei to the ground before we could be melted like candle wax. "Okay, that is just so fucked up in so many high levels". I commented as everyone got ready into battle positions.

"I cannot believe this! I thought oppai would always be on my side. Oppai, why did you betray me!?". If Issei can make a comment like that right after a near death experience, that I guess he's handling this better than I thought.

"Don't let your guard down". Rias goes into King mode, "Yuuto". Time to see just how far the gap between our abilities really is. Kiba's speed is amazing, I had keep eyes locked onto him just to see where he is, which is right in front of Viser as he swiftly severed her arms. "Yuuto is my Knight, his trait is speed. And his strongest weapon is the sword".

The creature screamed in pain and bled at the two stumps where her arms should be. Koneko silently walked up, staring with an almost bored face. The second mouth on her stomach opened wide and tried to devour the Rook. I was a bit worried about her at first until Rias continued, "Don't worry. Koneko is my Rook, her trait is tremendous strength and defensive abilities". The giant mouth suddenly opened by an uninjured Koneko, albeit with her clothes tattered, and literally punched the stray across the room.

Finally, it was the Queen's turn, "Ara, ara, how should I punish you". However, Issei and I saw a movement behind Rias.

 _'Speed burst'_ , I briefly activated Double Burst and quickly grabbed the gross remote controlled arm before it could attack her, "Issei!".

"Got it, Daisuke. Twice Critical!". Punching the limb into oblivion, Issei asked if she was okay whereas I turned to Rias with a smirk, "Don't let your guard down". I parroted her while she thanked us.

Fed up with Viser, Rias gave the final command, "Akeno, finish her off". Sparks of electricity danced across hands and she started spamming lightning onto the downed stray. "The Bishop has large magical reserves which helps in forming spells. And lastly, Akeno, my Queen is my second-in-command with the combined traits of all other pieces. On top that, she is...".

"Ara, ara, you still seem energetic". Akeno licked her lips and continued zapping the already charred thing while laughing and blushing. She is totally getting off on it. Burned flesh hit my nose and I struggle not to gag, _'I almost feel bad for Viser'_.

"... the ultimate sadist. But don't worry, she only does that to her enemies". Rias finished with a hint of satisfaction.

"Akeno, that's enough". The Priestess of Thunder obeyed and Rias went right in front, "Any last words?"

"K-kill me"

"Very well. Checkmate". Rias proceeded to use her Power of Destruction and completely erased Viser's existence, not even her ashes were left. "We're done. Now, let's go back"

"U-um, Buchou". Issei asked with a hint of excitement, "You still haven't told us what pieces me and Daisuke are. I mean, what are our roles?"

"Daisuke is my second Rook, and you are the Pawn".

"What, Pawn!? So I'm just a foot soldier! But I don't want to be a Pawn". Issei's hopes were crushed with one sentence. "Hang on Issei, you can still promote. Right Buchou". Turning to my King who just nodded.

"Daisuke is right. Issei, when you step into enemy territory or with my permission, you can use Promotion to promote into any other pieces except the King. Furthermore, when I revived you two, I had eight Pawns, one Knight, one Bishop, and one Rook to choose from. While one Rook is more powerful than one Pawn, you used up all eight of my Pawns to revive, Issei. That just shows how strong you are". Hey, wait a second...

"What? All eight Pawns?". Issei whispered in shock.

This is probably gonna make me sound like an asshole, but... "Wait hold on, from what you just said, doesn't that mean you already have a Bishop. So, where is the guy?"

Everyone grew quiet and solemn, they probably don't know how to explain about their resident Dhampir, until Rias spoke up. "You are much more perceptive than I expected Daisuke. Yes I do have a Bishop, but due to his unique circumstances, he is currently... unavailable".

"Can I at least talk to him? Might as well introduce myself as a fellow peerage member". I know I'm pushing this but if I play my cards right, this will benefit all of us in a long run.

"Well...", debating on whether this would be a good idea or not, "... perhaps it should be fine if you only talk. However, under no circumstances you should meet him face to face. Do you understand me?". Rias ordered in a strict tone.

"Crystal clear, Buchou". I acknowledged unflinchingly.

With a nod, "I'll show you where he is tomorrow morning. Issei, would you like to join as well?"

"H-huh? Um, I guess I should introduce myself too".

With that, we all got out of the creepy place. I just hope that I manage to get through to Gasper, with how traumatizing his childhood life is, getting him to open up to a stranger would be difficult to say the least, even if I am a fellow peerage member.

* * *

It was the next morning before school started, Rias guided us all to a secluded place of the old school building. We reached a double door entrance with a lock and yellow tape that says 'Keep Out!'. Though, I suspect that the doors are magically sealed as well.

"This is where my Bishop is currently staying, my familiar regularly brings food and other essentials to him on a daily basis. Remember, he is easily frightened so try to keep your voices gentle". With a few knocks, "Gasper, it's me. I would like to introduce you to my two new servants. You don't have to come out".

It was quiet for a while until we heard something almost too soft to hear, "Buchou, is that you?". Oh my God -ouch!-, he even sounds like a girl.

"...Gya-kun". Even Koneko gave her input. "Eh, Koneko-chan? You're here too?"

"That's right. Everyone is here to see how you're doing Gasper". Akeno said.

"Oh, um, I got another contract. The client was happy with me fixing his computer". Gasper answered as he and Rias continued talking.

"Computer?". Issei had a puzzled expression until Kiba gave us an explanation about how Gasper is a computer genius by making contracts by using his laptop to communicate and make deals with his clients. He is also a real shut-in who doesn't come out of his room, too strong for Rias to control, and content with staying in there forever. Though he didn't tell us about his species or anything about his past, including his cross-dressing tendencies. Does he want us to find out from the Bishop himself by earning his trust?

Rias filled Gasper in on what's going on. He wasn't exactly comfortable with talking to us, but relented as long as we don't face him directly or opening the door. Issei went first, "Hey Gasper, I'm Issei Hyoudou, second-year in high school, and Buchou's one and only Pawn. Nice to meet ya".

"And I'm Tan Han Wei or Daisuke if that's what you prefer. I'm going to transfer into Kuoh Academy as a second-year, and Buchou's second Rook".

"H-hello, I'm G-gasper. Buchou's B-bishop". Okay, so far so good. We managed to make small talks, mostly Issei with his dream to become the Harem King. I gave him my opinions on my current life as a devil. I don't know how much he's listening through the door, but I think we made a bit of progress.

Eventually, it was time for class and everyone had to go to class. Everyone except me, don't know when Rias is finally gonna put me in class. Then again, I am a supposed amnesiac whose only clue to my origins is that I'm Chinese.

I stayed a bit longer. Sitting down and resting my back on the wall, "So, do you like working for Buchou?"

"Y-yes. Buchou is really kind, she let's me stay in this room and everything". Gasper replied with a slightly louder voice than when we first talked.

"Yeah, she let's me stay here too when I have nowhere else to go".

"Eh, wh-what do you mean? D-Daisuke-senpai". Now Gasper sounds more interested?

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You don't know that I have amnesia, do you".

"Amnesia!". That's probably the loudest voice he's made I've heard yet.

"Yeah. Woke up suddenly on a park bench, barely remember my own name, much less where my home is. I wondered around Kuoh searching for any useful information, but ended up killed after helping Issei. A fallen angel targeted him and well... I think you get the rest". I told him while holding my stomach and neck.

"Why was that fallen angel targeting Issei-senpai?"

"She said something about having a dangerous Sacred Gear, but try not to ask him too much about what happened. He doesn't seem very comfortable about the fallen".

"A dangerous... Sacred Gear". Gasper went silent after that until he had another question, "I-isn't it s-s-scary? G-going outside and m-meeting new people without knowing anything?"

"Definitely, I thought I was gonna loose it at first". I answered with a small sardonic chuckle.

"Then, w-why do it?".

"Because staying at that bench won't help me find the answers I need. It was scary, but then again, trying everything new is scary at first even if it is as simple as drinking a different flavored juice. As for going against a fallen angel, my body moved on it's own. I didn't know what I was doing until I reached Issei to be honest. It's more of a selfish reason than anything. Guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to have any regrets knowing that I can do something to change things instead of just pitying myself for not trying harder". I said while reminiscing some of my past mistakes.

"...!". Silence returned once again and I wasn't sure how to break it because it just occurred to me that I might have inadvertently insulted the introverted Bishop.

"Uh, well... that's just how I think. Maybe other people has their reasons for doing or not doing stuff, but my feelings don't apply to everyone". Maybe I should just book it before while I'm still ahead. "I better get going, I'll come back and talk to you again tomorrow morning. See you later Gasper".

* * *

 **One week later:**

It's been one week since I started talking to Gasper every morning, thankfully he still talks to me and everyone else when we visit. I haven't tried asking him to come out, that would just be counter-productive. It's still too early for needing his help, plus both him and Rias are still not ready for him to come out. Other than that, I think he's starting to warm up to me and Issei.

As for training, I managed to stick two different leafs at two different parts of my body at an adequate level and re-created one of my most favorites jutsus, the shadow clone jutsu. Can't believe I fucking did it. I always wanted to do it ever since I was a kid, but now I can actually use it. I don't need to cross my fingers but it does help summoning them faster.

It was difficult at first, but once I figured out how to create a 'shell' for the clone, the rest was fairly simple. I just have to imagine five things in succession: important organs, nervous system, skeletal system, muscle system, and skin. It doesn't have to be exact like in the textbooks nor do I need to know all of their names, I just need to imagine what the clones need for combat. The unimportant organs like stomach are more hollowed out and filled with a magic container to supply it.

I also found out that my clones can't use the Double Burst, makes sense since it's just a body of magic not my soul. Currently, I can create two fully functional clones for training. However, it's far from perfect. unlike Naruto who can receive his clones memories from far away places, I can only receive mine if they're nearby and there can't be any obstacles in the way. The memory transfer is like a straight line and I had to concentrate to view the clones' memories.

I theorize that demonic energy is just magical energy, whereas chakra is a compound of both physical and spiritual energies, which allows it to be reabsorbed back into the user's spirits easier.

It took a lot of experimenting, but the euphoria of just being able to do it was worth it. That and the fact Issei freaked out and thought he was seeing triple was kinda funny.

It's not like Naruto's shadow clones, but at least now I can learn things at a quicker pace. But just because I can make shadow clones now, doesn't mean I'm fully satisfied. I picked up some illusion magic as battle support, it's also based on how Genjutsu works. I let my magic to infiltrate my target's nervous system and mess with their five senses through the brain. I remember Rias charming Issei's parents just by making eye contact like the sharingan, though I haven't figured out how to do that yet.

Instead, I apply physical touch to induce my illusions. I can't make them from a distance or in a wide area yet, my control isn't that good and I don't plan to become a master illusionist. I can only make simple illusions like making them see a boulder instead of a tree, and the success rate is 50-50 at best, not exactly combat ready. I couldn't use it on my clones no matter how many times I applied it. Must be because they has the same magic signatures as mine or whatever reason I don't know, so I tried it on Issei. Again, funny because he had a perverted stare at a tree.

Kiba and Koneko came to visit on a weekend to see our progress and even had a spar with us. Issei... won't be sparing Koneko again for some time and I managed to hold my own for a while before getting beaten. I didn't give everything I got but they look like they haven't either, pretty good experience if you ask me.

Rias decided to give me an iphone just in case I needed to call someone for an emergency. I checked out online and found out my home address doesn't exist in this world. I knew it was hopeless but I still got sadden by it.

As for contracts, Issei almost managed to get one from a guy named Morisawa by discussing Dra-M Ball but forgot in the end, though he did get it after the second time. I managed to get two more. Takazuchi-san called me once again with helping Haru with his homework, they seem a bit happier than the last time I saw them. Though one time, I got a client who was a young woman and wanted a foot massage, but for some reason she moaned erotically when I did it.

Why did I get sent into an ecchi anime again!?

Japanese was coming along smoothly and I can finally read 'The Dragon God's Warrior'. However, what I didn't expect was there had to be devil language which I also need to learn. I decided to put it on hold for now.

But what's been making me restless was I've been waiting for Freed's appearance all week and ready to immediately save Issei but so far nothing has happened, don't know whether that is a good or bad thing. Good because it might mean that Freed doesn't exist here and that's one less enemy to deal with. Bad because it's making me antsy when and where he's going to pop out from.

Right now I'm sitting on a couch in the club room with Rias in front of me doing homework or something. Everyone else went to satisfy their clients' wishes or whatever business they had to attend. Silence permeated as I'm still trying to anticipate our encounter with the crazy priest, until Rias spoke up.

"You're worried". It wasn't a question, she knows.

"Just had a bad nightmare, that's all". I tried diverting the conversation.

"Do you want to talk about it, maybe it will help ease your mind". Persistent, aren't you.

"It's just a nightmare not reality, I'll get over it sooner or later".

"True, but most people would think their nightmares are real when they see us devils".

"Well, I bet that they'll change their minds once they see your devilishly beautiful look".

"You're not much of a conversationalist, but you do have a way with words". She commented with a teasing grin.

"It's a gift". I matched her with a small smile.

"... Know that I'll always lend you an ear, okay". She turned solemn.

My smile faltered for a split-second. If you knew my current dilemma, you'll think I'm joking at best to insane at worst. "... Thanks"

Rias then had an alerted expression, she stood up and spoke with a tone of authorization, "Akeno, everyone. Return back to the club immediately".

"Buchou, what's wrong?". Guess it's show time.

"I've suddenly lost contact of Issei, the connection through the Evil Piece seems jammed by a barrier I think". She looks frustrated.

"Teleport me to Issei, maybe I can go and help him".

"What!? No, there's no telling how many enemies are there. We need to wait for everyone to gather up then go". Was my suggestion really that crazy? Because she was looking at me with an incredulous look.

"All the more reason for me to hurry before Issei gets critically injured. I've been training, Issei and I can team up to buy some time before everyone else arrives. This is our best option. Please Buchou!". I nearly yelled.

Hesitating for a few moments, "But the barrier... just disappeared? Fine but be careful". With a flash of light, I steeled myself for a fight.

* * *

The first thing I saw was a blonde girl standing protectively in front of Issei and a white haired guy with a sword and gun. So, I just punched the obvious enemy with everything I got, "Power burst!".

I could've sworn I heard a crack but didn't have the pleasure of confirming it. Seeing the guy getting flown across the room, I looked back at the downed Pawn, "Issei, you alright? Wait, stupid question. You're back is bleeding!".

"Daisuke!? What are you doing here?". Asia went to Issei's side and started healing his injuries.

"Came to save your ass, that's what. Who's your friend?". If I didn't know who she is, I would have restrained her by now.

"Ah, this is Asia. The nun I told you about". I was gonna reply back until I noticed the crazy priest getting back up with a bloodied face. How the hell is he doing that!? I knew he was strong, but my enhanced strength isn't something to scoff at either.

"Aaahhhh, another shitty devil came. Are you trying to save your friend. Is this a blessing for me to kill more shitty devils. KYAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, are you the pitcher or the catcher?". He's crazy as he is strong. Great, just great...

I finally noticed the smell of blood was in the air, but my adrenaline helped pushed it to the back of my mind. "You're crazy, you know that".

"Aww, you're no fun. Then allow me to introduce myself, I am Freed Sellzen. Number one exorcist in killing you shitty devils. And Asia-tan, I know you are important to us, but healing that weak shitty devil? Are you an idiot?". He stated as if what she's doing is blasphemy, well considering her job and our species, it actually is.

"It doesn't matter. There are some good within the devils and Issei-san is one of them. His friend came to save him, so that must mean he is also good, right?". Asia voiced out with such kindness that I didn't think it was possible for one person to have.

"HAAAAAH? A shitty bitch nun believing in good shitty devils? Don't fuck with me! The fallen angel said not to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't re-educate you!". Yeah, he's definitely crazy.

He came at me with the speed of a Knight and tried to repeatedly slash me as I sped up. I weaved and ducked around his sword, never taking my eyes off of it. Despite getting some shallow cuts, I was finally able to grab his wrist. Suddenly, I felt pain as I saw him shooting at my gut with his gun in the other arm. Realizing that he's taken me by surprise, I pulled him forward, kneed his stomach and gave him a right hook in the face. He stumbled back a bit and gave me some breathing room. _'Fuck! If I wasn't a Rook, that bullet would have pierced through me'_.

"AAHH". I moaned in pain while cradling the wound, blood oozing and dripping onto the floor. I can feel it's holy attribute slowly draining my energy. The light-poisoning feels like it's burning me from the inside out and that's with adrenaline already dulling it a little. Even the minor cuts were more than annoying.

"Daisuke!". I can hear Issei yelling, but I'm not gonna take the risk of letting my eyes away from the priest. Last time that happened, I got killed!

"Hmm, not bad for a shitty devil. Better than the other one at least. I can feel your anger through your punch. How exciting! But now I'm gonna kill you!". He tried shooting at me again, but I grabbed a chair and threw it directly at him. He cut the furniture with his sword, but I expected that and closed the distance between us. I yanked the gun away from him and power-punched him the same spot where I kneed him.

However, he used his sword to barely block my blow, even if it did slightly crack from my punch. Gritting my teeth, my hand started burning and he pushed me back, raising his weapon to slice my arm off. I leaned back just in time, but he suddenly swung his weapon up to renew his efforts. He kept it up, not relenting with that manic grin of his, but I already figured out his rhythm last time. Ducking under his attempt to sever my head, got into his guard, and power-uppercut him to the ceiling. Freed's body smashed into and cracked the ceiling, he gave a groan before dropping face down onto the floor.

I can keep up with him somewhat with speed burst and attack with power burst activating just at the moment of impact then dismissing it, but my breathing has gotten heavy and I'm really starting to feel the effects of his weapons. I saw Freed holding his injured chin and spat out blood while getting up. _'This is bad, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up'_.

"You're really something you know that. There hasn't been a shitty devil that has managed to hurt me so much, I'm really looking forward to butchering you and pulling your intestines and hearing you scream!" Disturbing comments aside, he looks affected by his injuries if the wobbling was of any indication. I got ready to summon my shadow clones and try to end this, but just as Freed was coming...

 **[BOOST]**

"Back off you crazy bastard!". Bringing out his Sacred Gear, Issei punched Freed in the face. Surprised by the interruption, the deranged priest was tumbled onto the floor again. At this rate, we might actually beat him.

Just like that, a red magic circle appeared. Rias and everyone else made it and they were not happy. "It seems that you have taken good care of my adorable servants". Rias' cold gaze at the priest went to a kind one went she saw us, "Issei, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect a client would be killed by an exorcist. And Daisuke, you did very well holding against the enemy. Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to Asia healing me". Issei replied while showing the nun to everyone. He then got a mixture of sad and guilty look, "Daisuke really needs help though...".

"A wound in my gut and some light-poisoning, but otherwise fine. I'm just glad you're all here". I grunted out smirking, happy that I can finally get a break.

"Hehe, more shitty devils keep coming like flies. Glorious! Is it my birthday? All the shitty devils I can kill! Yay! But I'm not going to introduce myself again. Just ask your soon-to-be-dead friends. I'll be sure to kill you all nice and slow". Seriously!? He looks totally ragged and yet he still wants to fight!?

"Sorry, but they are with us. We cannot allow you to kill our friends". Kiba moved right in front of us, unsheathing his sword.

"An over-zealous priest who enjoys hunting devils just for the excitement. You must be an excommunicated exorcist". Akeno mentioned in a polite tone with subtle anger, lightning cackling around her.

"So what if I'm a stray, as long as I can kill all the shitty insect devils I want then I'm satisfied, especially when I'm under the protection of fallen angels". Freed was stunned for a moment when he noticed an energy blast cleanly destroy the wall next to him.

"I show no mercy for those who hurts my servants. Particularly, a fiend like you will have his life forfeited". Rias was glowing red and about to fire another shot of Power of Destruction...

"Buchou, I sense multiple fallen angels heading our way. We need to leave, Daisuke still needs treatment". Akeno warns us of the situation.

"Joy oh joy, now I can kill all of you, now can't I". Freed almost jumped in glee. This guy seriously needs to be put in a mental hospital.

Rias' had a frustrated look and took charge. She grabbed my arm and placed it around her shoulder, "Akeno, prepare the jump. Yuuto, make sure the priest does not interrupt us while we're preparing".

Akeno was already on it and Kiba cross blades with the priest, swords dancing and striking with fluid movement. It was almost beautiful. Though Kiba had the upper hand due to how exhausted Freed is.

 _'Note to self, pick up Kenjutsu'_.

"Wait, we need to bring Asia back. She helped me. We can't just leave her with that bastard". Issei tried reasoning but Rias was having none of that.

"That is not possible, the magic circle will only accept members of my household. Making one for her as well will take to much time. You need to leave her". Rias spoke with an authoritative tone and wouldn't take any arguments.

"The jump is ready Buchou". Akeno yelled out.

Nodding her head, "Koneko get Issei and let's go. Yuuto you too, we're leaving". Rias ordered. Kiba disengaged and Koneko did as she was ordered after tossing a sofa at Freed. Everyone got onto the magic circle to get the hell out of here.

"Let me go, I need to help Asia!". Issei shouted and tried to struggle free.

"Issei! Are you going to let Daisuke or another one of us get hurt again to help you". Rias' question struck deep into Issei and he suddenly stopped. No doubt, conflicted about what to do next.

"Issei, remember what he said. The fallen angels value her, so she'll be fine. I understand how you feel, but even if you stay, you'll just get killed again". I tried reasoning to him.

"Issei-san... we'll see each other again, okay?". Seeing this was ripping my heart out, Asia had tears in her eyes and Issei vowed that he'll come back to save her. We teleported to safety. But it wasn't over, I'm not letting Asia get killed in this world.

The real fight starts tomorrow.

* * *

 **A.N.: Wasn't really sure if the fight scene was good enough. Actually watching a spar/fight is much easier than writing it. Don't worry, he won't spam countless clones like Naruto. Small harem still undecided. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 4: Outdated Knowledge

**A.N.: Hey guys, this update is a bit late compared to others and future chapters will get even later. I got classes in university after all. Now then, onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Outdated Knowledge

Freed was definitely someone I underestimated. I'm not even sure if he's human after taking my punches and still keep going a bit more. Then again, he was able to wield the Excalibur fragments. In the anime, he took on Issei, Kiba and Koneko before getting backed into a corner and ran away. By the time those three reached Asia, they were already too late. If I want to get them to make it, I need to fight Freed solo and let them go ahead.

Or I could just beat the shit out of Raynare at the fountain where she ambushed Issei and Asia to prevent the whole church incident. Yeah, that's the smarter approach. No priests, no other fallen angels, and no back up. If I can just get one good hit on her while she's insulting Issei, then hopefully she'll sustain too much damage to fight at full strength. After that, Issei and I can finish her.

Plus the fact I could get revenge on her for killing me was a bonus.

However now I'm in a different yet equally dangerous predicament, "Do you really have to hold me this tight?"

"I'm just trying to heal you as quick as possible, that's all. Or rather, do you want it to go slower". Her body glowing red and response full of amusement. Rias and I were on a bed with the former cuddling the latter like a teddy bear. Her arms were snaking around my abdomen and her bare breasts firmly pressing on my back. She's doing this on purpose, I just know it!

"More like discomforted about my personal space being invaded, especially when I'm already tired and weak from a fight. I feel violated". I tried distancing myself but she got a firm hold on me.

"Most boys would kill to have this kind of situation with me. Are you perhaps homosexual?".

... Being called gay by an incredibly hot girl just killed my inner pride as a man. Turning my head and giving her a level gaze, not caring if I can see her birthday suit in my peripheral vision, "Gremory-san no offense, but I'm gonna be blunt: How the fuck did you reach to that conclusion!?". I questioned her as calm as a madman holding a chainsaw.

"Well, you risked your life to save Issei not once but twice, almost as if you're harboring romantic feelings for him. And you're not happy with me being naked around you like any other adolescent males". She asked with genuine confusion.

"Well, I'm not most boys. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy it little. If it was with my girlfriend then yes, I would burn this sensation into my memory forever. But your my friend who's helping me recover. As for Issei, he's one of the few friends I have since coming here, so of course I went to help him when he's probably gonna get killed, even if I didn't know him at first". Turning my head back once I was done answering.

"... A very mature response. And here I thought I could make you fluster and see your embarrassed face like Akeno". Don't know why, but I can imagine her pouting right now.

"Unlike now, I was unprepared for a beautiful naked girl laying on the same bed as me. If I let it keep getting to me, then I'll die of hypertension".

"No fair. At least pretend to be embarrassed. Akeno isn't that much prettier than me, is she?". She wined like a child who didn't get any candy from her parents.

"Not a chance. And don't be so self-conscious. You're just as pretty, especially with your beautiful hair". I'm really glad she can't see my face because I can tell that face is getting a bit red right now. I can sound tough, but complementing a girl with her naked body pressing onto me was not something that can be easily handled.

"You and your words... But I still don't know whether you are just brave or plain reckless. Fighting against an exorcist of that caliber must have difficult. Next time if possible, save your friends without fighting the enemy".

"No promises. There will be times when fights are unavoidable if there's gonna be more situations like that. Otherwise I wouldn't have died trying to fight that fallen angel. But I'll try".

"Not the answer I want but I suppose that is the best I could get". She sighed out with exasperation.

"... Just how much longer do we need to be like this? I'm pretty sure my wounds aren't that bad". We've been like this for an hour at least, I wanna move my body around damn it.

"A little longer, your wounds may not be fatal but light-poisoning will still be in your systems for some time. They seep deep into our organs to cause problems even at low concentration and are harder to get rid of compared to external wounds".

I sighed while further enduring this healing session. To be honest, I actually forgot that it involves nudity. Wish Asia would join earlier, I could be up and about long ago if she was. But I guess it's not so bad, Rias' skin feels smooth and her scent was fragrant. Not that I'm gonna tell her, don't want to go through more of her teasing. At least I have some time to figure out how to counter light-poisoning.

* * *

The minor injuries are closed but my hand and stomach are wrapped in bandages, and I feel slightly lethargic and sluggish from the light-poisoning. Not bad to the point where I need to borrow Rias' shoulder. The Kuoh uniform I was wearing before has too much blood and is disposed, right now I'm wearing a plain black short-sleeved T-shirt and long cargo pants. Entering the main meeting room, everyone quickly looked my way with some concern in their eyes.

"Daisuke, you okay?". Issei went to ask first, must be the guilt.

"A little tired, but okay. Some sleep and food will get be back to normal as long as I don't strain myself. What about you? You were already bleeding when I got there".

"Ah, nothing I can't handle. Asia...", pausing briefly in sorrow before pulling himself back together, "... healed back me good as new. I think I even feel better than before". He moved his body around to prove what he said. "Though Akeno-san still gave me a check-up for any light still inside me but there wasn't any".

"Good to know. Your friend really knows what she's doing if you're back at 100% in such a short time". Light-poisoning to devils was like mercury-poisoning to humans, nasty stuff that can cause long term damage and difficult to get rid of. In hindsight, I guess the ecchi healing technique is better than poisoning any day.

"Right, a-about that. Buchou please...". His pleading was immediately struck down when Rias strongly denied him, "I know what you are going to say Issei, my answer is no".

"B-but...".

"I said no. I know she healed you, however it does not change the fact the she is still with the fallen angels, our enemies. Your life was already in danger once, I will allow it to happen again. My decision is final". Crossing her arms under her bust, Rias' gave Issei a stern gaze to accentuate her point.

"I... understand, Buchou". Issei's responded out with his eyes towards the ground and fists clenched in frustration.

The tense atmosphere was getting to everyone. With the whole Yuuma killing him, reincarnated into a devil, making a genuinely kind friend, getting attacked, and forced to be apart from that said friend. He's had one hell of a week and no doubt all that emotional stress is getting to him.

Sighing loudly, "I don't get it. This is your territory, right Buchou? So, why are you letting these fallen angels do what they want? If this keeps up, they'll think we're pushovers and keep causing more trouble for us". It doesn't make sense to me why she would just turn a blind eye, she was always the proud and noble type.

"It's not as simple as stopping them Daisuke-kun". Akeno chipped in, her serious look meant she wasn't kidding.

"Akeno is right. Just because this is my territory, that does not mean I can prohibit anyone from entering. The Great War has caused significant lost to all three factions. Hence, we had a cease fire to prevent more casualties. We may not exactly have war, but we also do not exactly have peace. Any rash decisions from any sides can be the catalyst to restart it. I have already submitted a report to the Grigori about what their subordinates have done. And so far, I have yet to receive a reply".

I slowly blinked at that before replaying her answer in my mind, "So you mean to tell me, that they can start killing humans in your territory and you can't retaliate unless we want another war!?"

Originally, I thought I could quickly overwhelm the white haired bastard, get Issei and Asia out of there and book it. Unfortunately, I forgot that even if I can do that, Asia is a nun under the fallen angels protection and we're devils. Even if she wasn't, a nun is still a nun. We're not suppose to willingly bring back people from enemy factions like a lost puppy.

The pseudo-peace we have now between the three factions is shaky. One incident like this doesn't affect much normally, but if we keep doing it then war will start again. It doesn't help that Rias is Lucifer's little sister, whatever she does will reflect on him. The animosity between the three factions haven't dissipated completely, not after a war that has taken countless lives from all sides.

"Currently, no. As much as I dislike the thought, while devils do rely on humans but they are still considered expendable. The cease fire does not include any species outside the three factions. Only killing a considerable amount of humans will allow us to retaliate". Rias then gained a softer look, "Issei, I understand how hard this must be for you but as long as she align herself with the fallen angels, taking her with us would subsequently cause more trouble". Issei understood it, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Wait! What if she changes her allegiance to us, like for example, joining your peerage? You got to admit, her Sacred Gear would be invaluable to us". I voiced out my opinion, but Rias' poker face isn't changing.

"As tempting as that may sound, she is still a nun who strongly believes in... Him. Convincing her to join us, the angels enemies, will be next to impossible. Moreover, even if she does wish to join, her constant habit of praying and doing whatever that is holy would cause pain to herself and to other devils around her".

Frowning, the plan just got shot to hell. After watching Asia as Rias' Bishop for such a long time, I forgot that Rias is really overprotective of her peerage from any possible threat from the fallens. This is getting more and more aggravating.

"I think we all can take a break from our duties. I will not risk another one of my servants getting hurt again. I already had my familiar to inform the clients that our services are temporarily discontinued due to unexplained reasons until further noticed and to hide their flyers. Minimizing human casualties without letting them panic about possible death. Tomorrow is a weekend, rest and do not go out alone at night". Rias ordered with the confidence of a true leader.

"Yes, Buchou". Everyone responded as one except Issei's slightly less enthusiastic one. Everybody except me exited the building, after doing what I needed to do, I went to get my much needed sleep. ' _This whole political bullshit is giving me a headache_ '.

* * *

I woke up later than usual, light-poison still making me weaker but not enough to fight if I have to. If everything goes according to canon, then Raynare should be at that fountain later today. My hands were shaking at the memory of my first encounter with her. The feeling of powerlessness against someone who killed you in one strike.

I took deep breathes and slapped the sides of my face a couple times to get out of the funk. Last time was when I didn't have much power, but now I'm much stronger. I held my own against Freed but I don't know how different it is to fight a fallen angel. Damn fear is gonna get me killed again if I hesitate in a death match. Right now, gotta find Issei and Asia, follow them, and wait for my chance to strike.

Heading to the arcade, I played some games to pass the time. Finally getting 4th place in a racing game after playing who knows how many times, I was about to try that drum game until I saw my targets. There were at a photo booth taking pictures with Asia holding some kind of plush toy. After some time, we finally arrived at the fountain. I was hiding behind one of the pillars and eavesdropping on their conversation.

They had some small talks, Asia being grateful to Issei for spending time with her, Issei being grateful to Asia for healing him yesterday. Then, it was Asia's past, a bunch of ass-kissing losers who couldn't even differentiate between a kind girl and a real bitch if you asked me. Issei got outraged and promised to be her friend, never abandon her, never view her as an annoyance. I smiled at that, Issei may be a pervert but also has a big heart. Asia finally couldn't take it and burst into tears of happiness. Although he wasn't done yet...

"Asia, please join us". Issei reached out his hand towards her.

"H-huh". Asia was just as confused as I am.

"Please join Buchou's peerage and become one of us. I know you're a sister and all but if you come with us, then you don't have to go back to those fallen angels. Buchou's really kind, she treats us all nicely and I'll protect you if someone like the that white-haired jerk tries to hurt you again. You don't have to use your Sacred Gear if you don't want to and I can keep showing you all the other cool places in Kuoh. Please...". Issei's voice was almost desperate, his outstretched hand shaking.

Asia was at lost of words, she was just staring at Issei. Is he trying to help her using my idea from last night? This could actually work! Now if only Rias would appear out of nowhere like a lover of theatrics she is, then this would be perfect!

Asia lifted her hand and was about to reach Issei's, until a voice rang out that made both Issei's and my stomach drop.

"There you are, little nun". The ever present strap wearing fallen made her appearance on top of the pond.

"R-Raynare-sama". Asia meekly stammered out while hiding behind Issei.

"Raynare...?". Issei whispered in confusion. Right, he doesn't know her real name does he.

"How was your last day of freedom Asia? Did you make sure it would be your greatest, because your time is up. So be a good little girl and come back like you promised". Okay, that hubris of hers just makes me want to cave her face in.

"N-no! I don't want to go back. I don't want to help you k-kill people".

"Have you forgotten our deal? Don't you wish to offer yourself to help the creation of God". Raynare's voice was steadily getting dangerous.

"Shut up! Can't you see that Asia doesn't want to come with you. Just let her live how she wants!". Issei shouted.

"Oh... it is you. That priest was right, so you have turned into a devil". The fallen's voice gotten a little quiet. Weird, what change did I make? "If it wasn't for that human... if it wasn't for that lowly HUMAN, my mission would have been a success and you would be completely dead!". Her voice reverberated all around us. If a barrier wasn't set up, then other people from afar would have heard her.

"W-what are you talking about?". Issei was more confused than scared, just like how I am right now.

"If that scum hadn't interfered and ruined my concentration, I would have completely disintegrated your body before those devils broke through my barrier and revived you! All those weeks of careful planning and searching, all ruined by one. Fucking. Human. If I see him again, he will be begging for death once I'm done with him!". The absolutely livid expression on her face says she wasn't exaggerating.

Issei has gotten pale and I couldn't blame him. My mind went into overdrive, _'Are you fucking kidding me! Issei would have died for good if I didn't show up!? I've only been in this world for one day at that time. I knew my presence alone can cause some changes, but I didn't think it would be this early. Wait, doesn't that mean I would also be dead for good if she completely destroyed my body! What other changes have I made without me knowing!?'_

My breathing's gotten heavy and my hands are shaking again. I can practically hear my heart beating like crazy. Damn it not now! Not when the enemy still hasn't noticed. Gotta pull my shit together before it's too late. Shaking my head around, _'Cast your fears away, hesitate and you die, run away and you die. Show your resolve and fight'_. Never thought I needed to quote Zangetsu's words before a real battle.

Raynare conjured a light spear after recollecting herself, "At least, you would stay dead this time. You cannot be reincarnated twice after all".

That brought Issei back to reality and he got his gear out, " Don't worry Asia, I won't let her take you. Just stay back, it'll be over before you know it".

Raynare paused momentarily before breaking into a laugh, "Is that it? A common Twice Critical. This is what the higher-ups have been worried about? Apparently, they have made a miscalculation. Now I don't have to worry about leaving you with the devils. After all, a weak low-class like you has no negative conseque..."

 ***SMASH***

"Surprise, bitch!". I yelled out with a shit eating grin and both gear colors emitting from my body. I found my opening and gave her an overhead hammer strike. Her face slammed onto the floor with a splash and a crack, she'll definitely be feeling that in the morning. As soon as that happened, I had to immediately get away when her spear was extending behind her.

"Daisuke!? What are you doing here?". I'm feeling some deja vu here.

"You looked pretty frustrated yesterday so I came to check on you to make sure you didn't do anything crazy like saving your friend alone, instead I found you already with her about to fight the enemy". I partially lied after cooling down.

"YOU!". Raynare was glaring daggers at me but with that blood coming from her head, it wasn't as intimidating as she thinks.

"Hey there ugly, nice seeing you again. You look better with red on your face by the way". I still had my grin and let me tell you: taunting her made me feel so good like never before!

"So you have become a devil as well. Now I can kill you both at once!". Raynare wasted no time and threw her spear at me.

"Issei, Asia move!". I sped up and got away in time, so did the other two. The spear whipped pass us and pierced through several trees behind us. The holes were cleanly made, I cannot let one of those hit me!

She's still on that fountain, I charge right at her while trying to dodge another spear. However, it suddenly exploded and I was blasted right up my feet, _'Shit, forgot that those things could do that'_. I received some burns on my left arm and the light radiation was annoying but nothing serious. I made a big splash of water during my landing to cover myself. A third spear was thrown so I doubled up, charged forward and knocked it at the shaft away from me before it could detonate.

I continued and almost jabbed but she flew up before it landed. However, my clone jumped from behind me and mashed her back to the ground, clone two soon followed and gave her three hits to the body before roundhouse kicking her head. She skipped across the fountain like a pebble before crashing into one of the pillars. It didn't crack but my base Rook strength is still high.

Grabbing my clones, I threw them towards the downed fallen. I wasn't taking any chances with her but it was too late. She got air-borne and stayed there hovering, "It seems that you are a close range fighter, you need to get close or else you and your replicates cannot attack. So all I have to do is to attack from the distance". Her body's battered with bruises all over, and yet she could still analyze the situation. _'She knows I'm not used to aerial battles yet. Was she always this smart?'_.

 **[BOOST]**

"Daisuke! I came to help!". Issei as well as my clones rushed to my side.

"What about Asia?". I asked without taking my eyes away from her.

"Don't worry. She's pretty far from here and hiding. I don't think Yu- I mean Raynare will find her".

I couldn't reply as two spears darted at us this time. We split up as they exploded. My clones unfurled their wings and tried to get close, but they quickly got hit and dispelled before even reaching half-way. I gritted my teeth, I can probably get closer but can't dodge in time. She doesn't look like she's going to stop either and kept her focus mostly at me. We kept dodging while scanning the surroundings, but there's only water, trees, and concrete. _'Wait a second...'_

I made two clones again and sent them to save Issei from a particular spear that was too close for comfort. I went to the greenery area and uprooted a tree to use it as a javelin. Raynare widen her eyes a little when she saw an entire tree hurtling towards her. She dodged since it was slowing down as it got higher. My clones were giving more ammo and I just kept throwing them, they weren't very accurate since my aim still needs some work.

It was until the fourth tree that she got used to it and threw her spear to destroy the fifth, "How pathetic, using trees of all things as weapons. I guess you are only useful on the grou- Aaagh!". Issei got behind her and punched her back. I got my opening and luckily threw another tree right at her and she crash landed on the edge of the fountain like a mannequin.

My shit eating grin returned full force. She was so focused on me that she didn't realize Issei was gone. When my clones saved him, they told him the plan to hide under the second tree I launched. It went off the mark on purpose to let him get up safely and her to focus on the more accurate ones. With Raynare's eyes at the ground, she never noticed Issei from above to slam her. Her moment of disorientation gave me the chance to finally land a critical hit.

She struggled to get up but I was having none of that, "Throw me!". The clones obeyed by each grabbing my arms and tossed me right at her before popping out of existence. A downward haymaker met the sternum which made her cough up blood and slumped lifelessly. Powering down, some moderate exhaustion caught up to me from using both boosts at once throughout the fight. Issei landed next to me with a shit eating grin of his own, "Holy shit Daisuke, we won!".

We had a high five in elation with the our victory still fresh in our minds, "Vengeance is served! Great job in catching her off guard. I would've been in deep trouble if she kept firing like that".

"Hehe, well it was your plan that made it work. I thought I was gonna piss myself getting thrown up in the air like that". He said joyfully.

Snickering at that, "Alright, let's go get Asia and leave this pla...".

"How unsightly". A deep masculine voice was heard which made us turn around. Our eyes widen with shock and fear; there was another fallen angel holding Asia hostage.

"Asia!". Issei ran towards them but immediately halted at the sight of a yellow light sword at her neck.

"Don't move! Take another step and she will have more than just a flesh wound". His ordered us coolly and calmly.

Issei was gritting his teeth to the point I can almost hear them, but Asia wasn't what I made me so unnerved. It was the male fallen angel taking hostage of said girl.

A fallen angel that I don't recognize.

Pupils dilating, my frozen body just stood there while my mind was trying to figure out what's going on, _'What the fuck!? A male fallen angel that's not Dohnaseek!? I can tell because since there wasn't any fallen that uses a light sword in the first arc. I've never seen this guy before in the anime. Who is he? Where did he come from? Are there more fallens that I don't know? Just what the actual fuck is going on!?'_.

"Step away from Raynare". Asia was held tightly in his hold. With her taken hostage, we have no choice but to do as he says for now.

Closing his wings, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to the unconscious Raynare, "Losing to two low-class devils, I cannot imagine a greater shame. Perhaps you may redeem yourself after we are done with the sister's ceremony tonight". He slung her to his shoulder before facing us. "What are your names?"

"Issei"

"Daisuke"

"Issei and Daisuke. I will remember you both as enemies who are worthy of my attention. My name is Forcuis. Pray that we do not engage in a fight, as it will be your last".

 _'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Come on Daisuke, think! Winning means shit if we can't save Asia. Things will just happen as in canon if I don't pull something amazing out of my ass right now!'_.

"Wait! What do mean ceremony? What are you going to do to Asia?". Issei shouted.

"It is none of your concern. Do not meddle into other people's affairs".

"Like hell it is! Asia's my friend".

Forcuis narrowed his eyes instead of replying. Asia looked like she has given up and turned towards Issei with a sad smile, "Issei-san, thank you for being my friend. You treated me with so much kindness, you showed me so many new things. I was so happy". Tears were forming at her eyes but she smiled nonetheless, "That is why, now I don't have any regrets. I will always cherish our memories together, so please don't suffer anymore for me. Farewell."

As if on cue, Forcuis teleported himself and the two females probably back to the church. Issei fell onto his knees, lamenting himself for losing his friend again, "Why... why couldn't I save her... What did she do to deserve this...".

The barrier became undone but I didn't care. I came all this way, managed to beat Raynare, only to lose sight of my true goal and got Asia taken again. My hands curled into fists in anger and self-hatred, _'I'm a fucking idiot...'_

A flash of light snapped me out, I saw Rias and everyone else rushing towards us, "Issei, Daisuke! What is going on? The barrier was well constructed this time and we couldn't break through. I got worried that you two were ambushed again"

They saw the state of the surroundings. "Both of you don't have are not heavily injured and I don't see any enemies. Did you two win?". Kiba speculated as he and the others have impressed looks.

"No... we didn't". Issei mournfully replied.

"We can discuss more back at the club room. Let's go everyone". Rias commanded as she prepared a magic circle.

"Wait, there's still one more thing". I went back to the trees and look for something. _'It was around here somewhere... found it!'_. Spotted it while I was busy dodging, the bottom is a little charred but overall still recognizable. Returning back to the group, I gave it to Issei who gingerly took it.

It was Asia's plush toy.

"Okay, now we can go back".

* * *

Arriving at the club room, Akeno's giving me some healing treatment to my minor injuries with her hands glowing while I was reporting to Rias what had happened to us. The King wasn't pleased about it but had an odd look when I finished.

Whoever this Forcuis guy is, something tells me that he's more dangerous than Raynare. He was straight to the point and not gloating like how Raynare did. There was no condescension, more like he was gauging us. If he was there before the fight even started, that means he saw all of our moves and I don't know any of his except for the fact that he uses light swords.

Issei was still holding the toy until he stood up with some fire in his eyes, "Buchou, please let me go and save Asia!"

"How many times have I told you? If you enter into an enemy territory, not only will you spark a war but also get killed by the fallen angels. The only reason you are alive right now is because Daisuke was there to help you". Rias sternly denied.

"He said something about a ceremony for Asia! I can't just leave her anymore".

"Then she is with the fallen angels at the church. There will be more of them, some might be stronger than the one you faced this afternoon. What can you do alone".

"I don't care! I'm Asia's friend. Even if it's hopeless, I'll still find a way to save her". Gotta admit, Issei's looking kinda cool right now.

Rias' gaze wasn't faltering and she stood up from her seat, "This discussion is over. Akeno, let's go. It's about time to settle some unresolved issues".

"Yes, Buchou". The Queen replied and dutifully walked beside Rias to exit the building.

"Buchou wait, I'm still not-".

"Issei. While a pawn can promote when they reach enemy territory, it is still impossible to defeat multiple fallen angels alone. Yuuto, I am leaving you in charge in my absence". With that, both of them left us to our own devices.

All was quiet until Issei walked to the door. "Where are you going, Hyoudou-kun?". Kiba asked politely.

"To the church. And don't try to stop me". Issei answered.

"Oh in that case, I hope you won't mind if I join you".

"H-huh, but Buchou said...". Turning around, Issei was puzzled so I quickly gave him answers.

Standing up and walking towards them, "Buchou said the church is an enemy territory, which means she gave you permission to go there and promote".

"... I'm coming too". Koneko said.

"And so am I. No way I'm gonna let those feathered asses get away with it after coming so far". I voiced out.

"But then, why did Buchou...?".

"All she said were the consequences of you going there alone, Issei. She never said that you couldn't go. It was a test of your resolve".

"Then that means, Buchou is letting all of us to go together?". A happy grin plastered on Issei's face.

"...Yes". Koneko monotone out.

"It will be interesting to see you in an actual fight instead of listening to it". Kiba eyed me.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for. Let's go wild". I grinned.

* * *

The four of us are currently flying in the sky near the clouds to minimize the chances of being spotted. The sun is nearly set so the lack of light just gave us more stealth. It's a bit cold but devils have better resistance to change in temperature compared to humans. Our night vision also helped out greatly in the dark.

The abandoned church is at the outskirts of Kuoh, just outside a forest. It took us about 10 minutes to get there before we had to land a distance away from it to avoid getting shot down by light spears. We landed in a back alley and could already feel our devil instincts telling us that it's dangerous.

"So, anybody knows what we're dealing with here". I asked.

Kiba pulled out some sort of a schematic diagram which showed us the interior of the church, "According to this, the church isn't very big and the sanctuary itself is seems suspicious, but..."

"But what, Kiba?". I asked.

"Our surveillance says that there are at least four fallen angels and almost fifty exorcists occupying the church".

"F-fifty!? How can there be so many? You just said the place isn't that big". Issei was intimidated by the numbers.

"My guess is that they got some kind of underground room to do whatever it is they're doing. Is there anyway we can sneak in without getting noticed, like a chimney or something?" I asked while checking out the schematic.

"No. Most probably one or two fallens and some exorcists will be stationed out in the air as well as the surroundings. The back entrance will take some time to pass through. They might even have some guards inside as well. From what I can tell, it is only the matter of when we are spotted, not if". Kiba deduced with a thoughtful frown.

So much for avoiding trouble, "If we're gonna get found anyway, then might as well just charge through front door as fast as we can".

"...Agreed". Koneko deadpanned and proceeded to smash the front gate open.

"I was thinking about climbing over the gate, but that works too". We all immediately ran towards the church in an irregular diamond formation, Issei in front and Kiba at the rear with Koneko and I at the sides. Each stair we took was clearly heard in the quiet night. As we got closer, the feeling of danger got stronger and I don't think it's just because of the building. Kiba suddenly shouted out, "Hyoudou-kun, watch out!". He blitz forward and pulled the Pawn back he was decapitated.

Forcuis showed up out of nowhere with a light sword in hand, "Your speed is admirable, had you been even a moment slower, your friend would have met a swift death".

Hardening my gaze, _'I barely saw him coming, his speed must be at least Freed's level or even higher'_. Issei got back up after muttering a quick thanks to Kiba as everyone else was already prepared to fight, "Your the bastard who took Asia! Where is she?".

The unknown fallen stayed quiet with his ever present calm expression. We can't afford to waste anymore time! I walked forward, "Issei, Kiba, Koneko! I'll take this guy on, you all go ahead without me!".

"W-what? No way am I leaving you to fight him alone". Issei called out.

"Daisuke-kun, I know you have improved, but teamwork is essential right now". Kiba agreed with Issei.

"... Bad idea". Koneko gave her own opinion.

"He's trying to stop us, that means whatever they're doing to Asia is already happening. If you guys don't go now, it might be too late. Once I'm done, I'll meet up with you guys later. It's a race against time!".

Kiba wasn't satisfied with my answer though, "Then let me be the one to face him. As a fellow friend and swordsman, I'll be troubled if I leave him to you".

Shaking my head, "No, you're better than me at fighting. There are other fallens up ahead, your skills are more needed to save Asia". _'If I take your place, then there's no telling what other changes could happen, and one of them might be Asia dying for real in this world. Plus, Forcuis' presence is a huge change I made, which means I need to be the one to fix it'_.

"But Daisuke...". Issei protested weakly.

I held a fist out behind me pointing at them, "I vow to win. That's why, make sure you don't lose either. Get your friend back safe and sound, so we can all go back together, okay?".

"... Damn it, acting all cool like that. Beat his ass for me too, got it?". Issei bumped fists with me and I can feel Kiba's and Koneko's fist connecting to mine as well.

"Got it!". They ran past me with Kiba mouthing 'good luck' and Koneko nodding her head. Forcuis saw what was going on and tried to stop them but I intervened with Double Burst in full glory, "Sorry bub, your opponent is me!".

I stopped his sword swing by backhanding his wrist and kicked him away. The others have safely past through, now I just have to do my part. Forcuis' eyes showed some anger but soon dissipated. Our eyes locked and I can already tell that this would be my hardest fight yet.

Time for some payback.

* * *

 **A.N.: Cliffhanger! You guys already got a fight with Raynare so wait for the next update, there's definitely gonna be some more changes. All review questions are answered through PM except ones from guests by the way. If there are many reviews with the same question, I'll answer them in A.N.**

 **Small harem is 5 girls at most, already have 2 in mind and not sure if I'll add other 3. Forcuis' features will be told in next chapter.**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 5: Two Wills, One Goal

Chapter 5: Two Wills, One Goal

Silence again met my ears as Forcuis and I had our stare off. Now that I'm not freaking out, I notice that he's actually kinda young, around late twenties to early thirties, and slightly taller than me. He's got smooth black hair tied into a short low ponytail, tan skin, grey eyes and handsome face. He's wearing some sort of formal clothing: black long-sleeved coat with white inner shirt, all buttoned except the neck area, and slacks. He looks more like going to a party instead of a battle, then again everyone except me are wearing their uniforms right now.

His eyes went to my hands for a few moments before speaking out, "Are you the one we are searching for?" Raising an eyebrow in confusion but still keeping my guard up. "It is obvious that Issei, the Twice Critical user, could not have triggered our sensors as a potential threat. Despite an unusual power I sense from him, you hold a superior Sacred Gear. That is why, let me ask you again. Are you the one we are searching for?"

So he knows about Double Burst, "Why ask me and not your bosses? How am I suppose to know that I might be your target".

"I do not believe your timely arrival of attempting to aid Issei from complete annihilation as a pure coincidence. Perhaps the devils have already made contact with you and to use him as lure to find out our intentions".

Scowling, I narrowed my eyes in anger, "I rather drink poison than selling out one of my friends. Don't think that we're militaristic and emotionless as you. No, I didn't use him as bait and my arrival was coincidental".

"I was merely stating a possibility. If that is the case, then I have no more questions. Prepare yourself". His yellow light sword was in his right hand pointing at me and I'm not willing to make the first move. He's faster than me and can counter me if I make any stupid mistakes. A bead of sweat dripped from my forehead, my right hand out in front of me and my left near my body, legs slightly bent to get ready to move if he gets too close.

He charged straight at me to slice my chest. I leaned back but still got a nick and jabbed his chest. He side-stepped away from it and came at me again, so I jumped back to get some cover from the forest. His sword is long which means he can't swing it like he wants with all the trees around. But I was dead wrong, he can literally carve through thick wood like it was butter.

"Shit". I started panicking, got behind a tree summoned my clones to hide themselves. As soon as I'm out, we re-engaged in close combat. Slice, slash, thrust, he just kept going and I can't find an opening while still figuring out his rhythm. He tried an overhead slash, I dodged left and aimed at his legs. He jumped back but a clone got behind to sucker punch him and I used some lumber he cut to throw it at him. I thought the pincer attack would work until he spun around to grab the clone's hand and kick him towards the log.

The clone dispelled and Forcuis cut the log in half before it could hit him. Clone two tried to hit him from above but met the same fate as the previous clone when he sliced him. _'Are you kidding me!? He wasn't even looking at them. They made sure to get into his blind spot!'_ My sweat became more prominent and I made two more clones.

The three of us charged forward to try to overwhelm him. I went forward and the clones went to his sides, no point in hiding myself since only the original can use the Sacred Gear. My fist met blade while the other hand went to grab his wrist, astonishment crossed his eyes and my clones went for the vitals. His other hand managed to stop one clone but he got a jab to the neck from the other. I was about to knee him until his sword glowed brightly and exploded.

Both of us skidded backwards whereas the clones popped. I got some serious burns to the chest and left arm whereas Forcuis only got light wounds from his sword-wielding hand, he must have directed the explosion towards me instead of making it omnidirectional. He wasted no time and came at me again. Gritting my teeth, I got down low to leg sweep him but he avoided again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I've had enough of subtlety and decided to rush forward with our fists reeled back. He dodged the clones easily and thrust his sword towards me. I grabbed it, ignoring the burning sensation, and punched him in the nose. A sickening crack was heard and he was sent flying through a tree and smashed into the one behind it.

My clones closed in, going for a kick in the stomach and a hook to the face, only to have one of them has his arm severed from a wide arc slash and the other retreated. Snapping the nose back in place, blood came out of it and he was breathing hard. Guess he's not used to tanking attacks, but I'm still in worse condition. All my sneak attacks were easily countered and he can evade my frontal ones with his speed except when I grabbed him. Clones won't help me, and I'm really getting tired, my only other option is to try to get him in my illusions. I haven't perfected it yet but I don't have anything else to use.

Relaying instructions to my clone, he charged forward as the distraction this time. Just as they were about the clash, the clone suddenly stopped just before he attacked whereas Forcuis swung his sword and lost his balance for a second. He fell for the feint which made his momentum work against him, I quickly charged my magic into my hand. He got up to fight back but widen his eyes instead and jumped back just as I was about to hit him.

 _'What gives? Why didn't he fight back?'_ I lost concentration in my spell and we resumed the fight. He made an upper slash, I dodged left and tried to elbow him until he stepped back, spun around and slashed my wounded chest as he got into my guard. My clone returned to aim low but got blocked by his leg and dissipate after a clean hit. It wasn't meant to attack, I used this chance to cool down and hide behind one of the trees.

Breathing hard, suffering light-poison, and running low on magic. I had to bite on my uninjured arm to stop myself from screaming in excruciating pain. Did I mention that I was losing a lot of blood too? _'Holy fuck, that hurts! It's like he knows almost all of my moves before I can make them! Come on, think! He avoided my illusion spell, can he see the future? No. If he can, he wouldn't have fell for my my clone's feint'_.

I saw a few trees destroyed in a yellow explosion, he's trying to draw me out. _'Something like the Byakugan? No. If he did then he wouldn't be looking for me right now. Then..._ 'Despite an unusual power I sense from him, you hold a superior Sacred Gear'. _A sensor! My clones and illusion are magic spells, but the amount of magic must be at a certain threshold or distance otherwise he can't notice them'_.

I saw another explosion, so he can't make them as quickly as Raynare. _'Okay, speed and surprises won't work on him. Judging by how exhausted I am, I only have a few good shots at best, then... Oh, this is gonna suck so hard!'_

Exuding magic like the leaf sticking exercise to surround my entire body, crossing my fingers into a familiar hand sign, and doubling up, "HAAAAH!" I ran out of my hiding spot just in time before he got me with a boom. I quickly got into his personal space and unleashed a barrage of punches alongside my clones. Forcuis used the flat side of the sword to block them and jumped back but I keep darting towards him.

Another explosion got me, I didn't care. My makeshift barrier absorbed some of the damage and I landed a solid punch to his right shoulder joint. My clones followed and landed a few strikes. He made another sword to slice them, but I used my arms to block and took the hit. Perplexed by my sudden change of tactics, we continued this routine as my clones keep punching him.

As we exchanged blows, each swing looks clearer and slower. Was he getting tired? I could almost predict his attacks and manage to block without taking damage. However, my body was failing me quicker than I anticipated and he's breaking through my defense. Eventually I lost all my energy and collapsed as he made a wide slash.

He was covered in bruises and bleeding but still had that warrior face and pointed his sword to my neck, "I did not expect your relentless assault. Was that your desperate final attempt to win?"

I had to take deep breaths despite the burning pain in my chest, "P-pretty much".

"It is such a shame to let someone as much potential as yours to die, this has been one of the most enjoyable battles I had in decades. However, you are a threat to our plans and therefore must die".

"W-wait! At least answer me this. W-why Kuoh? Why do it in the t-town where the sister of M-Maou resides? Why not some other church?" I breathed out the words.

"... I am afraid I do not have that answer. I was merely following orders from my superior". Forcuis revealed after considering whether to answer my question for a few moments.

"Who is your superior?"

"Kokabiel-sama". My eyes widen. Kokabiel the warmonger!? It all makes sense; Asia from the church, the fallen angels, and us devils. The motherfucker is taking the first step in restarting the war from all three sides! Asia is excommunicated, but she's still a faithful sister and prays for Michael. With all of us fighting in the territory of the Maous' sisters, the animosity will escalate!

"For your honor and courage, I shall make your death swift and painless". With that, he cleanly decapitate me. Dismissing his sword, Forcuis took some deep breathes before walking to the church. However, after taking two steps...

"Aaagh!" Forcuis was kicked in the chin up into the air, clone one punched the center of his spine towards clone two who uppercutted his stomach further into the air where I was hovering. I made an overhead hammer strike to the same spot where clone one punched and sent him hurtling towards the ground, the two clones were waiting and had their fists meet sternum and stomach before I free fall with a battle cry, "DOUBLE UP x6!" Spinning once, I crashed onto his spine again with the back of my right heel.

The result was a sizable crack in the ground and the sound of bones cracking echoed as well as clones popping out. My Sacred Gear disappeared entirely and I slumped onto the floor. Pushing past my pain, I gambled everything in that last barrage. Blood flowing out of me with both stamina and magic at near zero, if he could still fight after that then I'm seriously screwed.

Fortunately, he wasn't getting back up after a while, instead he turned his head towards me, "H-h-how?" He asked after coughing a bit of blood.

After coughing out some blood, "B-back when my clones barraged y-you before this. I realized you are a m-magic sensor, so they i-infused tiny bit of magic in each punch. W-with that many, I thought it would b-build up overtime and t-trapped you in my illusion. Apparently, it w-worked". I gave a weak but victorious smirk.

"W-what blunder. I had s-speculated that your f-flickering blue eyes were the c-cause". Forcuis thought out before grunting in pain.

Blue eyes? Before I could ask what he meant, my consciousness was fading. My eyes felt so heavy and I really want this whole mess to end. Maybe a few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt...

"... suke-kun! Daisuke-kun!" It was really blurry, but I think I could see violet eyes and a red glow to my chest.

"H-Himejima... -san..."

"Daisuke-kun, please hold on! Don't die!" Her words just confused me. Dying? I was just resting for a while.

The blur cleared up a bit and I can see some tears at the edge of her eyes. Why was she sad? Is it because of me? Weakly raising my arm, I patted her head in attempt to comfort her, "It's o-okay. I won't d-die anytime soon".

She seems slightly relieved and redoubled her efforts to heal me. Breathing became easier and I'm getting more and more lucid, "How are I-Issei and the others?"

"They are currently fighting Raynare. She extracted the sister's Sacred Gear and used it as her own". That was not good, so Asia did die in this world as well. Even with everything I've done, I couldn't change anything for the better. After a few minutes, Akeno's hands stopped glowing, "I have given you emergency treatment but we need to meet with the others before we can safely continue, can you move?"

I nodded my head and she grabbed an arm over her shoulder to support me. It was hard to move, but we walked to the church and Forcuis, tied with some sort of magic rope, was unconscious and dragged along. Just as we approached, we saw a red beam blasted out Raynare through the walls. Upon closer inspection, I saw something different.

She has 4 wings.

 _'Yeeeeaah, at this point, I'm not gonna be surprised anymore. Wonder what happened?'_

* * *

 **About 15 minutes ago:**

Issei, Kiba, and Koneko left Daisuke to handle the fallen swordsman. After a few seconds, they reached the front door which Koneko just punched through. A resounding 'thud' was heard as the room was devoid of people.

"Please be careful, there should be a guard somewhere". Kiba instructed out with his hand inching towards the sword on his waist.

Koneko moved in front and eyes surveying, her nose twitched and looked at a pillar, "Enemy".

A clapping sound could be heard and a familiar psycho priest emerged, "KYAHAHAHAHA, nice to see you again shitty devils. Eh? Where is your friend, Daisuke-kun was it?"

"We're more than enough to beat you! Where's Asia!?" Issei yelled and his gear appeared.

"Haaah? So the shitty devil I want to butcher first is not here!? Tch, guess I'll just settle with killing you lot".

"You seem awfully confident. I hope you are not just all talk". Kiba unsheathed his sword.

"Don't worry, it is my policy to kill all shitty devils the first time I met them. You all are one of the few exceptions to survive". Freed turned his attention to Issei, "You want Asia-tan right, the bitch is underneath this altar. A hidden staircase will lead you underground".

"Well that was easier than I thought". Issei was dumbfounded for a second.

"Hyodou-kun, Koneko-chan, head to the altar!"

A bench was thrown at Freed but he just sliced it. Kiba tried to sneak attack him but his sword was easily deflected. "This trick again? You shitty devils running out of ideas or something". Freed came with a horizontal slash which Kiba dodged. They made a run for the altar, but was interrupted when Freed fired a few bullets, "Uh-uh, shitty devils need to die first before they can leave". He wagged his finger in admonishment.

The priest stayed near the underground entrance and fire some bullets in the mix to confuse the Knight. A few nicked him which prompted Koneko to come and help but Freed just jumped away from her punch. Issei tried again but only got the same result, it was clear that they need to beat him before they can save Asia, "Damn it!"

More bullets were shot but just bounced off of Koneko, sustaining only minor pain. She then repeatedly throw more benches which were either dodged or cut. Kiba used one of the benches as cover to get in close, but Freed wasn't surprised and they crossed blades again.

 **[BOOST]**

"Promotion: Queen". Issei tried to provide back up by hitting him from behind but took a few shots by surprise instead with Freed's gun pointed backwards from the side of his torso. Thankfully, his increased defense protected him from most of the damage and just stung him. Kiba apparently had enough, "Holy Eraser!"

The blade of the light sword was engulfed in darkness and disappeared. Annoyance was evident in his expression, "So, you're a Sacred Gear wielder as well". Issei saw his chance and landed a successful punch to his side this time. Freed was flown back quite a bit but got back up and dodged another bench. He saw Koneko and aimed his gun for her weak spots like joints, neck, and eyes.

Koneko had to use her arms to protect herself this time. Kiba saw this and helped her by engulfing the light bullets with his sword. Issei came in with another punch to the face but was blocked by the handle of his sword. Freed retaliated by kicking his stomach which pushed himself back to a wall. Kiba and Koneko surrounded him, Issei did the same after a quick grunt. Seeing himself cornered and his weapons ineffective, he made a very angry face.

"I see that Daisuke-kun is not the only shitty devil with talent in your group. My, my, aren't I in a precarious situation". He suddenly dropped a cartridge which made a bright flash. The three devils closed their eyes in surprised, by the time the white spots faded from vision, the stray exorcist was already gone.

"You are all that red-haired bitch's minions right. I'll remember your faces, so next time I'll make sure to kill you nice and good. See ya". Freed ran out through a window before anyone else could utter a word.

"You bastard! Get back here!"

"Hyoudou-kun, forget about him. We must hurry"

Koneko pushed the altar effortlessly and revealed a staircase just like the priest said, "This way".

The devils ran down the stairs and found another door. Seeing as there weren't any other guards, they guessed that the welcoming party is behind the door. Opening forcefully, they were treated the sight of many priests, but Issei's attention wasn't on that.

"Asia!"

"You arrived just in time. Witness the birth of my new power". Raynare extracted Twilight Healing and absorbed it as her own. She then collapsed to her knees and felt her vessels pulsing while hyperventilating and clutching her chest. Asia however was screaming in pain. Issei couldn't take it anymore and ran towards her.

"Evil devil! You shall come no closer". A priest was about to whack Issei with his staff until Koneko jabbed him. More priest came to help their brother in arm but Kiba's Holy Eraser made them falter. Issei was at Asia side, but she was getting really pale and her eyes were losing light, "Asia, it's okay. I'm here to save you". She didn't reply which made him to panic even more. Raynare was still on the ground and groaning a little but didn't try to stop Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun, take the girl and leave. Koneko-chan and I will clear a path for you".

"Leave it to us".

"What! But you guys can't take this many priests by yourselves".

"Your objective is her, is it not. Do not let our and Daisuke-kun's efforts go to waste. Go!"

"Damn it. I'll be waiting, you hear me! And call me Issei since we're friends!". Issei hoped that they'll be alright and went upstairs back to the sanctuary. He carefully laid Asia on a bench. She weakly opened her eyes and saw the one friend that has given her so much joy.

"Issei-san... You came for me?"

"Of course I did. We're friends right, and friends help each other". Issei tried to stay positive but still had a worried expression.

"Thank you... Would you still take me to other fun places and play with me". Asia was tearing up.

"Yeah. We can watch movies, go bowling or even go to the game center again. I'll even introduce to to my friends, Matsuda and Motohama are perverted idiots but good people. We can all hang out together".

"I feel so happy. You have done so much for someone like me. Thank you... Issei-san". Asia closed her eyes for the final time.

"Asia? Asia? What wrong, Asia!?" Issei thought of the worst possible scenario but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"It is useless". Issei turned around a saw Raynare with two pairs of wings and wearing familiar rings. "Once a Sacred Gear is extracted, the only future awaiting the wielder is death". She explained with a happy yet cruel smirk.

"No... no, no, NO! Give it back!" Issei teared up and yelled in hatred.

"Sorry, but the Twilight Healing will have a better use for the fallen angels. Azazel-sama will surely be pleased". Raynare flew higher a twirled a little, "This power is better than I could have ever hoped. We were right to execute the ceremony after all".

"All she wanted was to make friends. Was that so wrong!? She didn't even want to hurt anyone!"

"All Sacred Gear users are cursed to be used or persecuted. You were one of them remember, right Ise". Raynare finished the last part with a deceivingly cute voice.

"I won't forgive you, or myself who couldn't protect her. I'll make you pay! Give Asia back!"

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER]**

Issei went to punch Raynare but she just flew away and threw a light spear to his leg, "Last time, I have underestimated you and your friend. But with my new power, I will finish you right where you stand". She made another spear to throw but changed her mind and blocked a blade.

"Issei-kun, sorry we're late". Kiba had his sword against the spear. Koneko landed a solid punch to the fallen's side. Issei grabbed the weapon stuck in his leg and got it out in one pull. Coughing some blood, "Gah, you two are okay!"

"I have thought those exorcists already killed you? Bunch of incompetent fools". Raynare spat out before healing her injury and continued to throw spears.

 **[BOOST]**

Raynare frowned in confusion after hearing Issei's gear the second time but didn't have time to ponder as benches were thrown towards her. She easily dodged those. Kiba came flying with two Holy Erasers this time to engulfed her spear. It wasn't completely erased but he managed to push back Raynare to where Koneko was waiting. Another punch struck her but was easily healed and she used a spear to pierce the white haired Rook.

Koneko used her arms in response and grabbed it just before reaching her chest. She winced in pain from the burning sensation whereas Issei got behind Raynare to punch her but the fallen swung her spear and injured the Pawn's arms instead. Kiba returned to the fight with a fire sword in his left hand and an ice sword in his right. The repeated slashes between the two swords caused the temperature around the fallen to fluctuate wildly, hoping to work against her. He suddenly ducked as a piece of rubble flew over him and hit the astonished fallen.

 **[BOOST]**

Raynare heard it again and decided to throw two exploding spears at Kiba and targeted Issei. She had learned her lesson earlier and not to risk it the second time. Issei charged forward to knock the spear away with his gauntlet and punched her face. She definitely felt the pain and had to use more time to heal. A larger than normal spear was conjured and thrown at Issei which blasted him away.

Kiba and Koneko tag teamed and came at her from both sides. The former holding the temperature swords after giving the latter the Destruction Sword. Raynare made two spears to block but buckle under the pressure and got slashed again. She was breathing heavily and getting tired constantly healing herself. She flew backwards to get some breathing room but Koneko threw her large sword which hit her square in the stomach.

The Knight closed in with a cross slash. Raynare blocked and swung her spear which he ducked under and made a twin rising slash. She yelled in pain and made a circle of spears aimed towards the blonde. He tried deflecting and dodging them but got pierced in his left shoulder. Raynare proceeded to kick him back down to the ground.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei struggled to get up and coughed out more blood, the last spear hurt his arm badly but willed himself to continue and the other two weren't faring much better. Some debris was going to crash onto Asia, forcing Issei to move and use his back to shield his friend. Kiba made three Holy Erasers from the ground which Koneko used to launch them. Raynare flew away and Issei saw his chance, "Please, give me the power to beat this bitch!".

 **[EXPLOSION]**

In a flash of green, Issei's gauntlet finally reached its initial form and the Boosted Gear emerged. Raynare saw this and was stunned in fear and disbelief, "Impossible, that Sacred Gear, it's-"

Issei instinctively charged his magic into a small red sphere and punched it towards her, "This one's for Asia! Fly, you fucking angel!"

The energy beam made a solid hit on the strap wearing fallen. Raynare screamed in pain, the damage was too much to heal and the concussive force knocked her unconscious. The heat radiated from the blast could be clearly felt by all of them and a loud boom reverberated throughout the sanctuary. Issei panted in exhaustion as Kiba and Koneko did the same, but it didn't stop the smiles growing on their faces.

They won.

* * *

 **Present:**

Akeno scowled in distaste when the four-winged crash landed in our sights and tied her with the same rope as she did with Forcuis. The whole church was a mess, pieces here and there, I'm surprised that it wasn't completely destroyed yet. Entering, we saw that everyone is fine and alive.

"You guys sure know how to wreck the place, huh".

"Whoa Daisuke, you look like shit". Issei replied.

"I feel like shit". Grinning weakly, I heard the sound of footsteps. Paranoia made me think it's an enemy but it was just Rias, guess the exhaustion is messing me more than I thought. She looked at all of us with pride and relief until she spotted me.

"We will talk about your actions later". She said with an happy yet angry tone. Great, what did I do this time? "You all have fought bravely and won. At first I was worried about letting you three fight her, but it was unwarranted after all". Behind her were Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt knocked out and bounded. Forcuis and Raynare were dropped together with them, "Akeno, wake them up".

"Yes, Buchou". A ball of water was formed and used to splash them back to consciousness.

"W-what?"

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Why am I not tied up in bondage?"

I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last one.

"Good evening fallen angels, my name is Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory Household. I am sure you are all aware of the situation you are in". Rias' tone was leveled but has that undertone that demands compliance.

"You will pay for this! We have authorized permission to be here. Azazel-sama will avenge us and reduce your bodies to ashes!" Raynare yelled out in bravado.

"Do you mean this authorized permission" Rias showed them a piece of paper which made all of them go deathly pale.

"Th-this signature!? Impossible, this doesn't make any sense! Kokabiel-sama gave us the order" Dohnaseek yelled in surprise.

"Kokabiel from the Grigori? I do not know why he would do this, but the signatures of both Azazel and Shemhazai are legitimate. You can feel their faint magical signature, yes?" Rias, with all the smugness within her, said without mercy.

"Then, what have we have been fighting for all this time!?" Forcuis shouted. He must really be in a turmoil right now if his calm attitude is broken.

Everyone else except Akeno and I were confused. For a higher-up to lie about a mission is a serious situation and could end up really badly if dealt carelessly. Azazel must already be investigating this matter and puzzled by his subordinates' change of actions.

"Obviously, you all have been deceived. You will be sent back to the Grigori and questioned for details. Consider yourselves fortunate I have not killed you yet" If you watch closely, you can see a tiny amount of Power of Destruction surrounding her.

Raynare turned to stare at Issei's gauntlet and scowled, "The Boosted Gear. Of all the Sacred Gears, the weakling possess one of the thirteen Longinus".

"Boosted Gear? I thought you said it was a Twice Critical? Come to think of it, it changed appearance a little" Issei whispered in confusion.

"The Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus class Sacred Gear. It is capable of doubling the wielder's physical abilities consecutively every 10 seconds instead of once for a minute. A Sacred Gear that is said to even be able to kill a God and the only limit is the wielder's stamina. It seems that devil luck has graced me once again". If Rias was in private, I bet she would've done more than making a big smile right now.

I gave a whistle, "Damn, that's totally badass Issei".

"Now, I will take back that Sacred Gear". Lightly touching Raynare's chest, her expression changed from confused frustration to fear, Rias channeled magic into her index finger and pulled out Twilight Healing. A piercing scream came from her mouth until she dropped into unconsciousness once again. Don't know how she did that, but I'm too tired to figure it out.

"These belong to her". Rias passed the rings to Issei who limped to Asia's corpse.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep my promise. I was too weak to protect you, I'm sorry". Sobs could be heard and he kept apologizing to Asia profusely without stopping. Tears dripping down his face as he looks at Asia's smile. Even when she's dying, she doesn't want Issei to worry about her.

I've had enough of this and turned to the redhead, "You sure you still won't change your mind after seeing this?"

The King gave me a pointed look but didn't say anything. She looked at the heart broken Pawn once more before walking to their direction, "I do not know the full repercussions of this, however having this nun as part of my peerage will help us all".

Issei stopped crying for a second and turned to Rias in confusion, "H-huh, what do you mean Buchou? Asia is..."

Pulling out a Bishop piece, "It's okay, Issei. Just leave it to me". He obeyed and gave them some space. Rias then placed the piece on Asia and chanted, "I, Rias Gremory, from the Gremory Household. To thee, Asia Argento, may thy soul return to the world of the living once more and become my servant. Arise as my Bishop and rejoice in your new life as a devil".

The red Gremory circle below Asia disappeared and the Bishop piece was assimilated into her. Her body lightly glowed red for a second and then she went back to normal. Issei was holding his breath and looked with desperate hope. It was another second or two, Asia's body twitched and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Huh?" She slowly sat up and looked around, "Issei-san? Wh-". Before she could finished, Issei bear hugged her with joy and relief.

"A-Asia! Your okay!"

"Issei-san? What's wrong?"

"Allow me to explain. My name is Rias Gremory, Issei's master, and now yours as well. I have reincarnated you as my devil servant". Rias said gently with a smile.

"Uh, um, it is nice to meet you Goshujin-sama (Master)". Asia said politely and calmly despite getting turned from sister to devil. She also tried to stand up but Issei was still hugging her.

"You seem awfully calm for someone who has reincarnated as a devil. And please, call me Buchou".

"Yes, Buchou-san. I have heard from Issei-san you are a nice person, so I thought I have no reason to be scared of you".

"In that case, I'll get to the point. I brought you back to life as they..." Waving her arms to the physically and emotionally wrecked fallen angels, "... were the ones responsible for your death. Do you wish to enact vengeance on them? I was told to bring their leader back, but the others were never mentioned. You may kill them if you want, especially Raynare".

The only thing I can hear right now is pin drop silence. Issei was shocked and let go of her. The fallens tensed up in anticipation and sweating like crazy, with the way they have been treating her, they think they are done for.

"Asia-chan, I know we got on the wrong foot, but don't you think we-" Mittelt couldn't finish talking her way out due to Rias' cold gaze staring right into the her eyes. The hidden message was very clear, 'Be quiet'.

Is Rias testing Asia? Even if Asia did say yes, who could blame her for wanting them to die? They were the ones who killed her first just to get her gear. If it's not a test, then... does Rias just want an excuse to kill them like in canon!?

Asia took one look at her killers before shaking her head, "No. Killing them would not make me feel better, it will just cause more pain. They gave me a place to stay however short it is. And..." She look at Issei with a happy smile, "... if they didn't brought me here, I wouldn't have met Issei-san". She turned back back to the fallens and gave them a bow, "Thank you very much, fallen angels-sama".

I silently stared at Asia in awe and I'm pretty sure everyone else has a similar reaction. She just thanked her fucking killers with an honest to goodness smile. There wasn't any hint of malice or lies in her words, she truly felt what she just said. Issei, you got yourself a one-of-a-kind girl, you lucky dog.

Rias shook her head in astonishment with a kind smile, "Very well. Then welcome to my peerage, Asia. Issei, Daisuke, you two died at their hands as well, what do you wish to do with them?".

Issei looked at them, more at Raynare than the others, before thinking about it and then shook his head, "... To be honest, I thought I wanted them to pay. But after hearing Asia's answer and seeing her alive again, I don't care anymore. All that matters is that she's safe".

"What he said. Besides, I already got my payback when I beat Raynare earlier today". I pointed at Issei with my thumb while grinning.

"In that case, let's go back". Our enemies sighed in relief as they evade death. Huh? Rias doesn't look bothered by the fallens' survival. Am I overthinking this?

Shaking my head, we all got to the magic circle to head back.

* * *

Asia was a bit tired form her whole death and revival thing, but she insisted on healing everyone's wounds. With me never sustaining such pain before, I didn't object. It also helps that it will put less burden on Rias and Akeno to heal everyone, and I don't have to get nude, it's a win-win. Her healing made my pain vanished and my body completely soothed to heal the wounds, all within minutes.

After she was done with her patients, she got more tired and took a shower but still wanted to stay by Issei's side in Kuoh's female uniform and hugging her plush toy, Racchu-kun I think. I rested on a couch while listening to Kiba who was explaining his Sacred Gear to us. Rias and Akeno left to deliver Forcuis and the others to Sirzechs. Hope their punishment isn't too bad, they were being manipulated after all. It wasn't long until they came back and Rias wanted the whole story from all of us.

Issei went to explain first and I was really impressed. The tale of three of them working together to take down a four-winged fallen without taking too much damage was kinda epic. The King nodded in affirmation and now she wanted to know what happened to me. By the time I was done, it was almost midnight.

"So you mean to tell me...". She leaned back onto her chair and pinching the bridge of her nose, "... you fought against the leader, who was their strongest combatant prior to Raynare's increase in power, without any help from the others voluntarily". Her voice was half mad and half in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's about right". No point to beat around the bush, the sooner I'm done, the sooner I can go to sleep.

"You could at least have one of them to support you, didn't you hear when I said one devil can't win alone?"

"If I did that, then they would have one less devil to fight Raynare. Besides, didn't you sense me fighting alone through my Rook piece? I thought you allowed it?"

"I can sense whether my servants are alive or not by their life force closely tied to the Evil Piece, not their location or who they are fighting against. I roughly knew where you were when you and Issei fought Raynare with the location of the barrier".

"Oh... Well, it's a good thing that I won, huh?" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"What made you think you could actually win alone? Aren't you afraid of dying again?" Rias was getting really irritated if that look meant anything.

"I already got over it before facing Raynare. If I could face my fears while fighting my killer, then I thought I could stand a chance against Forcuis".

"Daisuke, can't you be more serious about this! If Akeno didn't reach you in time, you would have died!" Rias shouted and slammed her hands onto the table which made me completely awake and slightly unnerved.

I visibly winced and the tension in the room was palpable. When Kiba and Koneko was holding off those priests for Issei to escape, Rias and Akeno came just in time to help them. When the King couldn't find me as the rest was at the church, Kiba informed her of my decision and she immediately sent Akeno to back me up. By the time the Queen made it, I already beat Forcuis but suffered fatal injuries and extreme exhaustion. I didn't even know I was so close to death again, all I thought about at that time was winning and to get back and help everyone else. Looks like my tunnel vision nearly costed me again.

"I didn't think my injuries were that bad, sorry Buchou". I avoided her gaze and felt like a kid caught red handed with my hand in the cookie jar.

Letting out a sigh, "Just... just make sure you don't do anything so reckless again. Do you understand?"

"Lound and clear, Buchou. I promise".

"And Daisuke..." Rias suddenly smiled brightly at me, "... good job in defeating that fallen angel by yourself. Keep up the good work. I'm proud of you".

My eyes widen in surprise and I gave her a smile of my own, "Thank you very much, Buchou".

Now that this whole fiasco is finally over, I can get some sleep...

"Ara, ara, to celebrate our three newest members, I baked a cake for all of us". Akeno summoned a large, creamy, delicious-looking cake with cherries for toppings.

... after getting myself some of that cake!

"Alright cake!" I joined everyone else and we all helped ourselves to the dessert. We laughed, joked, and had lots of fun.

"Issei-kun, why are taking such a big portion?"

"Issei-sempai, don't be greedy".

"Akeno-san's cake! I will remember this taste forever".

"Issei, slow down! You're gonna choke. And damn, this cake is so good!"

"Ufufu, thank you".

 ***COUGH***

"Issei-san!? Here, water".

The merry atmosphere lasted through the whole party. Some small part at the back of my mind told me about even stronger opponents we're going to face in the future, but right now I was too happy to care. I know I may never truly be a part of the team and stole Rossweisse's place away, but seeing everyone celebrating like this and I'm celebrating together with them, makes me wish to be with them just a little longer.

I guess having a little fun wouldn't hurt. After all, we earned it.

* * *

 **A.N.: Phew! Took a lot longer than I expected and don't expect more chapters for a while, I got a crapton of assignments to do. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell we what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 6: Fitting In

Chapter 6: Fitting In

Blue... Black... Blue... Black... Blue... Black... Blue...

Right now, I'm staring at a mirror and watching my reflected image. It's been a few days after the whole fallen arc and I still don't know what happened to Kokabiel. Rias said something about classified information. Just because we helped Azazel with subduing his subordinates, doesn't mean he's willing to tell us whatever we want to know in return. All he said that Kokabiel won't be making an appearance for a while. Forcuis and the others are under house arrest just in case they're feigning ignorance and still loyal to the warmonger, but I somehow doubt that. From what little interaction I've had with the fallen swordsman, he seems like the honorable type and I don't think he's lying.

But what does that have to do with colors? Because it doesn't at all! What I'm closely watching are my eyes. I went through my fights mentally to review my mistakes and weakness to cover. It was at the end that I remember Forcuis commenting something about blue eyes. At first I thought I finally got my own variation of a Dojutsu and channeled magic through the optic nerves or retinal arteries to my eyes, but nothing happened as I kept trying for over an hour. I yelled out frustratingly and thought back again on my fight.

It was when I made a bet that the illusion would work, I didn't really do anything different aside from my impromptu barrier- I named it Buso (Armament) by the way- which surrounded my body like wearing armor. My mind clicked when I realized that I tired using magic internally to my eyes, but demonic magic wasn't supposed to work inside the body effectively or on someone with identical magical signature like I did on my clones. Thus, I tried layering my eyes with magic like I'm trying to wear contact lens.

You can only imagine how giddy I am at that time, hell, I'm still just as giddy right now. My eyes changed from the usual black to two different shades of blue: royal blue on the iris and pale turquoise on the pupil. I immediately went back to training after the discovery and sparred with my clones. At the moment, I can perceive movements much clearer and can see the flow of magic in one's body.

From what I can guess, it's like having another set of receptors or enhanced ones to see magic like I couldn't before, similar like a devil's night vision, and the whole perception allows me to watch everything in high definition. My other theory is that the magic lens process and interpret light waves at a very high rate before allowing the retinas to detect them. In combat, the slightest movements were visible to me in slower motion, it doesn't give me more speed but more accuracy. All the high speed images turned from a blur to not-blur.

This must be what Sasuke sees when he uses his Sharingan. When Sasuke managed to land a hit on Haku at the Great Naruto Bridge, he must have clearly seen the high speed ice user exiting the mirror and aimed a fireball at the spot where Haku's about to reach. It's all about predicting the 'future', not increasing reaction time.

I'm planning to see if my eyes can use more abilities like Sharingan and Byakugan. Definitely not Mangekyou and Rinnegan though, the theory behind those techniques are way too complex like trying to re-create the Power of Destruction, I actually did try that a few times and all I got was smoke completely dissipating the moment it came out of my hands. Besides, I didn't want to risk permanent blindness even if we have Asia now; unlike the limbs with skeletal muscles, the muscles around the eyes weren't meant to handle that much power, and who knows what other types of damages they can inflict on the eyes.

I didn't get the chance to tell Rias and everyone else yet, at this point I might as well make it a surprise. As for the name, the blue color kinda makes me feel like watching the vast sky. Soragan sounded kinda weird, if it wasn't for me studying japanese I would have stuck with it since I learned the word from watching anime, instead I named it Tenkugan (Sky Eye). Now why am I naming my techniques in Japanese? Because I'm a slight japanophile and they're all based from the animes I've watched.

Rias finally got me my own apartment to stay in around the same time Asia moved to Issei's place. No offense to the old school building, but I would like to have more than just a single room for my own personal use. It's on the second floor and I get a balcony with a decent view of Kuoh Town. One bedroom with an attached bathroom, a spare room, a kitchen, a living room, and another bathroom. It's not that big considering I'm the only one living here but it's plenty comfortable for me. And it's only about 30 to 45 minute walk from here to school which I'm starting today. It's a good thing that Rias set me as a transfer student who doesn't need to take the Entrance Exams, otherwise I need to study my ass off.

Feeling satisfied with admiring my Tenkugan, I took my eyes away from the mirror and checked the time on my iphone, which is 8:13a.m...

School starts at 8:30a.m...

"Shit!"

* * *

 ***huff*, *huff***

Barely made it, I had to run all the way to school. Thankfully my devil body made me run faster than average without getting too tired. My uniform looks fine enough except for neck ribbon which I forgone, always hated anything wrapping around my neck. After a last minute fixing on my appearance, I stood right outside my classroom and waited for our homeroom teacher, Sato-sensei to call us in. By 'our' and 'us', I mean me and Asia who was fidgeting next to me.

"Nervous". I asked the little angel-like devil.

"A little".

"Don't worry about it, you'll fit in just fine and make lots of new friends". I smiled gently.

"But, what if they do not like me?"

"That won't happen. Even if it does, you still got me and Issei remember. We and everyone else in the ORC won't ever abandon you".

She seemed to relax a bit, "Thank you, Hanwei-san".

That's right, she calls me by my chinese name. She said that it's a great name and doesn't see any reason to call me Daisuke like everyone else. It's really sweet of her which makes me sorta guilty since Han Wei isn't my real chinese name but it's close enough, so I'll get over it eventually.

"Asia-san and Hanwei-san, you may come in". I heard the teacher calling us. And so, we entered and wrote our names on the blackboard. I briefly entertained the idea of using kanji since they're chinese letters to me, but discarded the idea and wrote my name in katakana, which is used to write names of foreigners.

"Hello, my name is Tan Han Wei, but you can call me Daisuke if you want. It's nice to meet you". I finished my introduction with a bow.

"My name is Asia Argento. I may not be used to staying in Japan yet, but pleased to make your acquaintance everyone". Asia mimicked my bow with a smile.

 _'In 3, 2, 1...'_

 **"OOOUH!** **"**

Most of the boys in the classroom made an uproar. With Asia's looks and polite nature, she'll definitely attract a lot of attention. Good thing I remembered to cover my ears in time. I can see Issei's relieved smile that Asia won't have a problem at all. Everyone then asked Asia some questions but there is a girl who asked one that particularly stood out...

"I saw you walking with Hyoudou this morning, why is that?" She sent the pervert a suspicious glare.

"Because I am currently home-staying in Issei-san's house". Oblivious to the impact of her words, the classroom went silent.

 _'In 3, 2, 1...'_

 **"WHAAAAT!"**

The boys made another uproar, but this time in jealousy and anger. Two of them even went to Issei and demanded for answers, I think they're Motohama and Matsuda judging by the glasses and baldness. I simply watched in amusement as Issei was getting manhandled by his fellow perverted friends.

"Daisuke-san, where are you from?" It was until I heard a girl asking me a question this time. Huh, didn't expect that. I thought I would totally be overshadowed by Asia with her popularity.

"Oh, um, I'm from Malaysia. A small country south-west from Japan". This is the story I made up with Rias to cover my supposed amnesia problem, it doesn't hurt that it's actually true before I came to this world.

Another question was asked, this time from a boy, "Is it true that you manage to join the Occult Research Club? If so, how?". He asked in slight jealousy.

My eyes widen, but answered nonetheless, "Yes, I did join. I guess Gremory-san finds me interested in the occult and I could help out around the club". Externally, I look calm. Internally, my mind is frantic. _'How did they know I'm in the ORC? It hasn't even been an hour yet, no way they can pick up something that fast!'_ I looked at Issei and he sent me a shocked look. If he didn't say anything, then how? It's not important, but the fact that they could find out about me so soon was unnerving. I mean, what else do they know about me? It's not like I told anyone else that I...

My eyes immediately darted to Aika Kiryuu who was giving me a knowing smirk.

...

My expression went as flat as a board, so much for my big debut. At least it wasn't something like an undercover spy watching my every move. My ears still picked up some of the whispers, mostly from girls.

"At least he's not a pervert like Hyoudou".

"He looks normal I guess".

"I don't know, I think he's kinda cute".

Not what I expected, but at least I got some positive feedback. With all the supernatural occurrence I've had for more than two weeks, a little normalcy will help me wind down. Never thought I'd miss school so much.

"Alright class, settle down. If there are no more questions then, Asia-san please take a seat behind Murayama-san, the girl with pink hair. And Hanwei-san, you may take a seat next to Hyoudou-san, I'm sure you already know who that is".

I went to Issei's left and gave him a nod of acknowledgement along the way, he seems happy if the wave he returned to me was anything to go by. Sato-sensei eventually started the class which is math, my most favorite subject.

* * *

Classes went by okay, I couldn't read every letter but still enough to know what the questions want. The syllabus is similar to the one back in my old school. Gotta remember to buy some reference and exercise books, my parents would be disappointed if they know I let my grades drop too much. I paused briefly at that last thought, wonder how's everything back home.

I shook my head to get back to reality, now it is lunchtime and I can see Asia mingling with some classmates. A figure with brunette hair soon obstructed my vision, I'll give you three guesses who it is and the first two don't count...

"How do you like my present, Daisuke-kun". Kiryuu sat on top of my table with the same smirk I first saw.

"You mean ruining my big debut? It left me a bit annoyed. And why are you sitting on my table?" I can feel my right eye twitch as I folded my arms.

"Aw, don't be like that. I thought you would appreciate people knowing you before coming here". She ignored my last question.

Releasing a sigh, "Telling everyone about me being in the ORC isn't exactly knowing me. Now they're probably gonna hound me for answers on how I met Gremory-san so soon". My eyes drifted around the room and saw some guys still sending me envious looks.

Lightly giggling, "I didn't say exactly who, just a foreigner who's going to transfer soon got in somehow. Some of us asked Gremory-senpai if the rumor is true or not, but she just told us that it's an occult thing and not to worry. Well, at least your popular in one way now".

Raising an eyebrow, "Whatever. I'm gonna go buy some lunch". I stood up from my seat.

"You want me to show you the way". Kiryuu asked with genuine helpfulness.

"It's okay, I already asked Issei to show me around. Thanks anyway". I gave her a wave and went to where Issei and his friends were talking, "Hey Issei".

"Hey Daisuke. You don't mind if Motohama and Matsuda join us, right?"

"As long as they don't rope me into any of your perverted activities, then I'm good. What about Asia?"

"She said her friends would show her around. I think spending time with other girls will help her". Issei replied.

"So, you and Issei are in the same club as the school mascot and Two Great Onee-samas". Motohama evaluated me.

"There's also Kiba, you know". I gave a casual shrug.

"Who cares about that ikemen (pretty boy)". Matsuda said with his teeth gritting.

"Can we talk about this after getting lunch?" I asked.

"Right, right. Let's go". We all followed Issei's lead and I can hear the whispers around us. Some saying that I'm one of them, some saying that I'm crazy for hanging out with them, and some even said that I'm gonna get infected by their perverseness. I ignored them and continued walking like normal. Like hell I'm gonna let some delusional assumptions tell me who I can or cannot hang out with.

The academy is big and the cafeteria is located at the back of the main building. According to Issei, all divisions in Kuoh Academy share the same cafeteria so it's got a wide selection of food. Each divisions' lunchtime are separated to avoid overcrowding but there are still some students of different age groups here when they have no class. By the time we reached there, I saw that the cafeteria is pretty big and a lot of people were already queuing up. I got a chicken burger while they got udon and yakisoba, "So, what were we talking about again?"

"You and Issei-kun hanging with the babes". Matsuda grumbled.

"You two aren't going to let that go anytime soon, are you". I retorted.

"You don't understand or appreciate the beauty of women, so don't just make of it as nothing! All we can have are hentai and our magazines!" Motohama proceeded to push pictures of nude women to my face. Where the hell did he keep that!?

"That's right! I've tried getting Daisuke to see the light, but he just keeps slipping out of my grasp when we almost made it".

Moving the porn out of my face, "Issei, how many times do I need to tell you? I'm not gonna turn into a pervert and I don't want to know about your 'oppai wonder'".

"I'm sure I can get you one of these days". Issei's persistence is admirable, now only if it didn't also extend to his perverted nature. "In fact, how about we go peeping on the Kendo Club later, we can show you the academy along the way to our usual spot whe- Daisuke? Where are you going? Daisuke!"

 _'Just go now before you get sucked into their weirdness. Don't look back Daisuke, there's only so much you can take'_. I scarfed down my burger and got out of there. I may be a Rook, but that doesn't mean I want to test my endurance against dozens of shinais fueled by righteous feminine fury! On my first day no less!

I ran back to the high school division and slowed down my speed after making sure I'm far enough from those three. There's still some time before class starts again, so I took a walk outside until I saw a bunch of girls waiting for something in front of the... Wow, am I glad I don't have fangirls.

"Yo Kiba!" I walked up to the blonde.

"Ah, Daisuke-kun. Is Kuoh Academy to your liking".

"Pretty good, nothing too big of a problem so far". I can hear the girls gasping and gossiping about something.

"I am glad you are enjoying your first day. I thought you are with Issei-kun?"

"He and his friends wanted to go peeping later". I gave him a deadpan.

Kiba suddenly got a sympathetic look, "I see. In that case, would you care to spend some time with me". I heard the fangirls gasped in shock.

"Sure, why not". Another gasp, some gossiping, and then they squealed in delight. I actually had to turn my head at that and saw that they were giving us an excited look. I got a really bad feeling about this, "Are they always like that?"

"No, they mostly just follow me and occasional chats. They have not exhibit such behavior like this before".

Shrugging my shoulders, "Well, think you can show me around?"

"Of course". He nodded and gave me a quick tour around the academy. Aside from the cafeteria, each division has its own sports field, laboratories, library with internet equipment, and club rooms. There are two swimming pools for the high school and college divisions. In short, this place is way huge and Rias is way loaded. Halfway through, we saw the perverted trio screaming and getting chased by the kendo girls which is kinda amusing to watch. Though, the tour would have been better without the constant giggles from behind us.

"Thanks for the tour. This place is much bigger than I thought. Then again, this place has like three schools, and we only need to be at our own".

"Your welcome. It is nice to have a male friend I can socialize with for a change".

Blinking in surprise, "Wait. You don't have any guy friends".

He gave me a nervous chuckle, "I have tried approaching some males before, but they said no due to my association with the female population".

"What about Issei?"

"I tried once, but he politely declined for the same reason and went peeping".

I facepalmed. Right, he doesn't like any guys popular with the girls. Grabbing his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I'll hang out with you". Another squeal was heard. Okay, what is up with those girls?

Kiba's polite smile got a bit softer, "I greatly appreciate that Daisuke-kun".

I heard the school bell rang, "Gotta get back to class, see you at the club Kiba".

"See you, Daisuke-kun".

* * *

Okay, so the most problems I have are japanese and social studies, need to rectify that along with devil language. Ugh, I'm gonna be busy for a while even with shadow clones. "How did you recover from the beating the kendo girls gave you so fast?"

"A pervert has his ways. You could have joined us you know".

"I already told you guys not to rope me into your misadventures".

"Huh? Oh, oh! Right, you did say that". Issei sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"... You forgot? In what, four minutes!?"

"Peeping is what I do everyday after all".

"Don't you have any other hobbies?"

"Well... there's Dra-M Ball".

Rolling my eyes, typical Issei. "I'm amazed how you can have oppai in your thoughts 24/7".

Arriving at the old school building, we pushed the door open and saw that everyone else is here, "Hey guys". We sat down and ate some of Akeno's homemade cookies. Gotta admit, Issei would never have to worry about good food again once he marries Akeno in the future.

"Hello you two. How's your new apartment and first day of school, Daisuke". Rias asked.

"My new home is still a bit barren but otherwise better than my previous living arrangements, thanks again for getting it for me. And school's great". I replied gratefully.

"I am glad you like it".

"Ara, ara, did you not like the room we gave you here".

"It's not that, more like staying in a single room for so long just made me a bit claustrophobic".

"Why did you not say so earlier? I could have let you stay with me". Akeno said sultrily with a teasing smile. Issei did a double take and glared jealously at me.

"And find myself in the next morning stripped to my underwear, chained to my bed, and you torturing me with a whip and hot melted candle wax? No thanks".

All was quiet and Issei stopped his glare before contemplating about something. Akeno wasn't phased however and cheerfully resumed, "Ufufu, you have it wrong Daisuke-kun. You forgot to mention my dominatrix outfit as I keep pleasuring myself with your screaming".

...

Here I thought, I could actually one up on her for a change. I still remember her prank on me when we first met, the whole thing about her going sadist on me was really just a joke. Now however, I'm not so sure if I should seriously fear for myself... "By the way, did some students come asking about a new member besides Issei a week ago?" I stoically turned back to Rias after grabbing another cooky.

"Yes, they wanted to know what the requisites are to join. When they heard about not one but two new members, they must have tried their luck". Rias had an almost tired look.

"Uh, sorry about that. Didn't think that Aika would spread the word like that".

"No worries. Now, time for work. Asia, would you come here please". Asia did as she was asked and Akeno placed a finger on her forehead. "Due to an unprecedented problem, we need to confirm whether you have enough magic to use the teleportation circle".

My eyes went to Issei who hung his head down in sadness and shame. A few seconds later, Asia's assessment was done, "She is quite gifted Buchou. Her magical reserves are just below Gasper-kun's, which ranks her number four".

"That's great Asia, you're amazing". Asia blushed at Issei's praise. "But Buchou, are you making Asia doing contracts already? She's still new to being a devil and only started giving out fliers yesterday". Issei recovered and became worried about the new Bishop's well-being. "I mean, what if the client makes her do..." Issei's face grew worried, "... or maybe..." his face then turned angry, "... or even..."

I landed my hand on his shoulder to snap him out, "Calm down, I'm positive Buchou would never place her with any perverted weirdos".

"Wait, how did you know..." Issei's confusion made me want to facepalm.

"It was written all over your face". Issei then went to the nearest bathroom mirror to check his face, "Not literally! I meant I could tell what you're thinking with those expressions on your face!" This time I really did facepalm.

Everyone chuckled at our antics, shortly I also started chuckling. Issei came back with an embarrassed smile and Rias cut in after our laugh, "Daisuke is right, we devils have a special squad to fulfill any sexually illicit requests from our clients, Asia will be perfectly fine. As for why her debut is so soon... let's just say that your flier duties will be over soon".

 _'We're getting our familiars soon!? Hell yeah! It would be like pokemon. Better plan what type I want. Wait! Does this mean the fire chicken is coming!? But, she hasn't been brooding or spacing out at all, just normal as always...'_

"But still, I'm kinda worried about Asia's safety since this is her first time". Issei's concern brought me out of my thoughts.

Rias thought about it and ultimately decided a compromise, "How about we let Koneko go with Asia. The former can keep the latter from harm and at the same time, evaluate her work for future references".

"One of our powerhouses protecting Asia? That'll be great! She can totally knock out all those perverts if they come too close to Asia in one hit". The re-energized Issei liked the idea.

"Says the biggest pervert in history". Koneko's comment made Issei deflate and drew circles on the floor with a mini rain cloud above his head.

"Since we're on the matter of partnering up, Daisuke, would you go with Issei to help him form a contract?"

A joint-mission? We never had one of those before, "Sure, but... what about fliers? Are we skipping delivery today?" I asked Rias in a perplexed state.

"Like I said earlier, your flier duties will be over soon. I would like the newest members gain more experience in contracts. And I would also like Issei to have more than one contract at the moment".

The normalized Pawn and I shared a look before I answered, "You got it, Buchou".

Koneko and Asia went to the circle first, though the latter was nervous at first until Issei gave her some encouragements, "Don't worry Asia. You'll do great". She instantly relaxed at that and gave him a grateful nod.

Now, it's our tun to go, but not before Rias wishing us good luck. Issei flashed a smile and thanked her whereas I gave a two finger salute. I had to use my demonic magic to power the circle. While Issei's amount of magic is getting bigger through practice, it's still not enough. Or at least not without using his Boosted Gear but Rias doesn't want him to rely on it too much. The familiar bright light engulfed and sent us to our destination.

* * *

Teleporting inside what looks like an apartment, except it's filled with stuff that looks like from the samurai era. I could tell with a (hopefully fake) katana on the wall and a full body armor in front of us.

"Check out all this Warring States Period stuff". Issei commented.

I quickly scan the room once more to confirm something that's really bothering me, "Where's the client?" I got on guard, wondering if this is another ambush. Issei noticed my posture and did the same.

The armor suddenly stood up and... bowed? "Welcome, are you the devils?"

I blinked at that and remembered, _'Hold on, this the request where we get the client's stuff and help out with getting her crush'_. I relaxed and bowed back, "Yes, that be us. My name is Daisuke. It is nice to meet you". I decided to let the clients know my nickname only, it'll be like a code name just in case one of them somehow tracks back to me. That and nobody except Asia calls me Han Wei anyway.

"I'm Issei. Um, excuse me but, are you our client?" Issei pointed at her like he wants to make sure we're seeing the same thing.

"Yes. My name is Susan. I came to Japan because of my fascination with the culture here".

"But why are wearing that?" Issei was dumbfounded.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don this armor to defend myself from the dangers of the night".

"It could deter any thieves, that's for sure". I gave my own input.

"I am glad that nice devils like you came. Otherwise, I would have drawn my..."

Her hand was inching towards the katana on her waist, so I stepped in with a placating gesture, "Well, what can we do for you Susan-san. Your wish is our command".

"Ah, please wait". She went to her kitchen and brewed some tea for us. Soon, the three of us were sitting in a seiza position. "Here, help yourselves". I can feel pain from my legs since I've never done this before and tried some of the tea. Not as good as Akeno's but still pretty good.

"Thanks. So, what do you need help for?" Issei asked.

"Thank you for accepting. Um, this is a little embarrassing". Issei and I waited for her response but she fidgeted a few times before muttering something out.

"What was that?" Issei asked.

"I said please help me earn my desired one's affections".

 _'We're skipping notebook retrieving?'_

Issei however took a few more seconds to process the words...

"WHY! Why is this world so cruel!? I want a girlfriend too you know".

... and cried out in tears.

Susan was startled and leaned back from the crying pervert a little. I rubbed his back while giving her an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. This is normal for him. He'll recover in a few minutes. So, you want to get your crush to like you".

Getting over her confusion, "Yes, his name is Horii-kun. If possible, I would like to earn it through my efforts, not with any devil powers".

"Then what do you need us for?" Issei whined.

Elbowing his side, I whispered, "Issei, we're supposed to help her. Not make her get rid of us".

"Well, I lack the courage to confess. I am afraid of becoming a fool in front of him".

Suddenly snapping out of his funk, "Then, what about a letter. You can just write down your feelings and put it in his locker or something".

"Ah, love letter. Yes that will do". She went to get some ink and a brush and got to work. Though, her way of words are different than normal.

"Who would say those stuff nowadays?".

"Meh, everyone's got their way of doing things. As long as it works, then it shouldn't be a problem".

That was what I thought if I didn't know how she's going to do it. Searching through a closet, she pulled out a bow and arrow, ready to inadvertently shoot the letter to her crush's head.

"You're sending it by arrow!? What the hell!"

"Susan-san, maybe that is not a good idea. You might accidentally hurt him, and that's if the arrow actually made it to him uninterrupted". I tipped the arrow downwards as a sign of 'don't do it'. Just because it worked out in the anime, that doesn't mean it's going to work in this world. I know the guy will reciprocate her love, but from what I can tell, this world is already different compared to the original.

"Then, what other options do I have? I wish to express my sincerest feelings, but I also wish to proudly express it like a samurai. Shall I be near to him, I always become frozen". Susan was downcast. If she gave up this easily, I guess she must have known the risks beforehand. She just needs someone to give her push.

I put my hand on my chin in a thinking pose. _'So, she wants to confess with pride, but too scared to do it in person. She's afraid of the dark, that rules out doing it at night and possibly a dark room. She already has the samurai attitude down in front of us, then...'_

A grin spread on my face, "In that case, how about some practice? Issei can pretend to be the guy you like and you can practice on him".

"H-huh, me?" Issei pointed to himself as if there are other people in here.

I whispered to my friend, "Just think of it as practice when a girl does confess to you one day". He doesn't look so sure but nodded anyway.

"Eh? I cannot see how that would be effective. His appearance does not match at all".

"Do you have a picture of him?" She took out her phone and showed me a picture of him in his armor. "Okay. I can use an illusion to make him look the part. Just pretend he's Horii-kun, and you'll be able to do it in no time". She had a look of realization behind her helmet, hard to tell actually, and nodded.

* * *

I've been thinking deeply about this. Rias was supposed to be supervising Issei, not me. If this goes according to the anime, Issei wanted to fondle Rias' breasts after this and her brooding is supposed to start around this time. I don't care if Issei's going to perv on Rias or anyone else, he'll get all the girls sooner or later anyway but is the fire chicken coming or what? Well, it doesn't change the fact that I still need training, better safe than sorry. I thought Issei might know something but when I asked him, he just gave me weird look said Rias is being herself.

After last night's practice, I told her we'll try it again the next morning at the park before doing it with the real Horii-kun in the evening. Susan was a bit of a wreck at first, but after remembering that it's Issei, she worked to the point of confessing almost no problem. Currently, I'm hiding in a bush and watching them going at it.

"I have received your request to meet. To what do I own this pleasure". The armor wearing Issei exclaimed.

"I, Susan, wish to express my true feelings. From when I first saw you, you're dazzling, impenetrable armor, and your honor as a knight. I can deny it no longer. Horii-kun, please go out with". She reached out her arms like some maiden reaching for her prince.

"What if your thoughts are wrong? What if I am not the perfect man you envisioned? What would you do?"

"Never have I once doubt you, I know that you wear that armor with justice. You never turned your back on those who needed help. From when you watered those plants when no one else did, to when you assisted a girl to retrieve her cat stuck on a tree. I have always watched you Horii-kun, but now I wish to stand by your side. Will you accept me Horii-kun?"

Issei stepped back in shock, "I can feel your love and passion is genuine". He suddenly took off his helmet and revealed a handsome black haired teen with blue eyes, "If you would accept me, then I would be d-delighted to go out with you".

"H-Horii-kun!?"

For a moment, I allowed myself a shit eating grin before returning it to a normal one, "Well that worked out better than I thought".

"No shit. I thought for sure she would notice that he wasn't really me".

The real Issei and I popped out from the bush and walked up to the newly formed couple.

Susan kept looking at Issei and Horii-kun back and forth. "W-w-what is going on?"

"After last night's practice, Issei and I went to look for the real Horii-kun and told him that a maiden has an important message for him and to come here in the morning to hear you out. I didn't tell him the specifics, just to play along with it until the very end". I explained.

"Y-you deceived me?" She spoke weakly.

"Sorry, but hey, at least you were able to confess properly right?" Issei smiled apologetically.

"Susan, I know their methods were not the most desirable, but their intentions are truly good. For that, I am grateful to them for they have brought me to you". Horii-kun comforted her.

"No, I am not angry, just overwhelmed". Susan then took off her own helmet and revealed a beautiful blonde with blue eyes of her own. She sent us a smile and bowed, "Thank you. For a time, I hated my own weakness for being unable to speak out my affections to Horii-kun. However, you helped me overcome that, albeit indirectly. For that, I am grateful".

I gave her a smile of my own, "No problem. Hope you two have a wonderful life together".

"Ye-yeah, wo-wonderful life..." And Issei started weeping again, "Damn it, why can't I get a romantic event for a change. To hell to all ikemens (pretty boys)!"

* * *

After getting a contract, Issei and I went back to report back to Rias. She quirked an eyebrow upwards at the end of Susan's review, "So this is what you meant when you said you have a plan. However, I can't say I approve of using deception to grant their wishes".

I deadpanned at her, "It was either that or she was going to send a love letter by arrow. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that would break at least a few laws".

"I'm going with Daisuke on this one. That arrow looked pretty real". Issei nodded in agreement.

"I guess I can let this one slide, but try not to use this method too often. Our services work on mutual trust between devil and client. If the client thinks we are lying to them for the wrong reason, they can cancel our help midway or even demand compensation. But that hasn't occurred before, so don't worry about it".

"Yes, Buchou". Both of us spoke out.

Rias widen her eyes a little and had a look of realization, "Oh, I almost forgot". She summoned out two envelopes give the Gremory seal on it and handed one for each of us, "It is the first day of a new month, so here are your paychecks".

Our heads whipped so fast that I thought we would snap our necks, "Wait, we get paid!?" Issei questioned in befuddlement.

"Yes. You didn't think you would serve me for free, did you?" Rias smiled in mirth.

"Actually, I kinda did". I admitted. We do earn some money through contracts, but not all clients pay us with money. The anime never showed anything like Rias paying her servants, or at least I don't remember anything like that. I thought worst come to worst, I'll just get a part time job, but it does explain why I never saw Akeno and the others financially bothered, especially with Koneko since she eats lots of candy everyday.

"Well, thanks Buchou. There's been some stuff I've been wanting to buy for a while now. How much do we ge..." I paused at mid-sentence when I opened the envelope and saw lots of money inside.

"Holy shit! We get this much every month!?" I heard Issei saying that next to me.

"More than you expected?" Rias' smile grew.

I nodded dumbly.

"You recklessly charged through fights with fallen angels, and yet money is what stumps you?"

"I may have lost my memories, but I'm 100% sure I didn't come from some rich noble family". I grumbled out.

Rias and Issei snickered at my answer and despite my shock, I felt a faint smile appearing on my lips.

* * *

 **A.N.: Hey guys I'm back. Exams can be a real bitch and I still got some assignments to do, but here's another chapter. I'll try to update again soon but don't get your hopes up too high. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 7: Gotta Catch Em All

Chapter 7: Gotta Catch Em All

 _Wings._

 _As magic of angels and devils are opposite yet similar, wings also work on the same principle. Magic coursing through the members of the three factions are systemically linked to the central nervous system, from the brain to the spinal cord, and travel to the periphery nervous system. This is the reason why angels need formulas and devils need imagination to cast spells as both require the brain to execute._

 _Magic is generated from the cerebral cortex and travel through nerve cells. This ensures that spells are formed as soon as possible. The concentration is the highest at both brain and spinal cord where the wings are located. Though the wings of the three factions are solid and tangible in appearance, they resemble much closer to spiritual beings, allowing them to appear and disappear anytime the wielder chooses._

 _The number of wings vary between each individuals. The stronger the quality, and the larger the amount of magic, the higher the number of wings. As mentioned above, the conditions to gain more wings by angels and devils are opposite yet similar. In case of angels, they steadily grow more wings by gaining large amounts magic and physically strong bodies. The maximum known number of wings is 12, which are achieved only by the Seraphs._

 _Devils however, only show 2 wings until they suddenly sprout the other 8 wings at once. In contrast to angel wings, devil wings only respond to large growth when devils reach a certain level. Devils cannot bypass this rule with external source of power as the wings respond only to base power level. Most upper-tier ultimate-class devils have achieved this feat. However, they hardly need to exhibit all 10 wings as they have grown accustomed to using one pair only. The only exception seen are the original Four Great Satans and their descendants, their wings grow in a way similar to the angels.  
_

 _While 10 wings are the usual limit, there is a hidden 6th pair when a devil has far surpassed his limits and evolved into what is known as a Super Devil, which is capable of rivaling with_ _some of the more powerful gods. Only two out of the four current_ _ _Four Great Satans,_ Lord Sirzechs Lucifer and Lord Ajuka Beelzebub have become Super Devils. However, not much is known about Super Devils as-  
_

 ***knock**knock***

I turned my head away from the devil physiology book and devil-to-english dictionary and saw Sona along with the rest of her peerage entering the club room.

"Please excuse us."

"S-she's-" Issei looked surprised. Oh yeah, he doesn't know about her being a devil yet.

"Good day Rias."

"Good day Sona." Rias then turned her head towards us three rookies while Akeno prepared some tea, " Issei, Hanwei, and Asia, I would like you to properly meet Sona Sitri. I thought our introduction with each other's new servants is long overdue." Odd, Rias calling me by my chinese name, is something important going to happen?

"Servants!? T-then Souna-kaichou is a..." Issei baffled out.

Sona stepped forward, "It is nice to meet you. My name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri household. You may know me as Souna Shitori, the Student Council president. However that is merely an alias as a human."

"There are other devils in Kuoh Academy!?"

"I'll admit. I didn't think there would be another important high-class devil besides Buchou so close to us." That was my honest opinion when first saw it. I checked out her peerage and recognized Genshirou Saji and Tsubaki Shinra because of their Sacred Gears. Don't know the rest of them, sorry other members.

"How strange for them to not notice us. Rias-senpai, did you not tell them?" Saji asked.

"Saji, usually devils of different households do not interfere with each other's affairs. It would not be strange for them to be unaware of us." Sona explained. "Hyoudou-kun, Hanwei-kun, and Asia-san, this is our first meeting. I hope you can get along with us, especially with Genshirou Saji as he is also a newly reincarnated devil." Huh, Sona addresses me by my chinese name too? Then again, she was always the stoic and serious type so that's not much of a surprise. Maybe both Kings are trying to be formal in each other's presence?

The three of us went and introduced ourselves to the Student Council members whereas Saji did the same with the Occult Research members. Let's see, Sona Sitri the King, Tsubaki Shinra the Queen, Tsubasa Yura the fellow Rook, Tomoe Meguri the Knight, Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka the Bishops, Ruruko Nimura the Pawn and lastly...

I walked up to him and offer the same handshake as I did with everyone else, "Hi, I'm Tan Han Wei, but you can call me Daisuke, Rias Gremory's Rook. Nice to meet you."

Saji slowly shook my hand, "Likewise, though you should feel honored. After all, I am worth four Pawn pieces." He had his head proudly held up high.

"Ah, so you're a Pawn and a second year just like me, cool. I'm Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet a fellow Pawn." Issei went to stretch his hand but Saji had a condescending look.

"Oh me? The same as the leader of the Perverted Trio? It hurts my pride to know that someone like you has the same status as me."

I frown in bewilderment and irritation. Weird, was Saji always like that?

"What was that!?"

"Is the pervert thinking so much about debauchery that you can't understand what I said."

"Bastard! You want a fight!?"

"Don't get cocky. I may be new but I took up four Pawns, I won't loose to you."

I can almost see the sparks between their eyes, thought those don't happen in real life? "Saji, we are here to introduce ourselves, not to cause a scene. Behave yourself." Sona admonished with a stern glare.

Saji froze for a moment before nodding, "Yes, Kaichou."

"Furthermore, Hyoudou-kun took up eight Pawn pieces. Do not casually flaunt your status if you do not know the opponent's."

"W-what? Eight!? But that's all of them." Saji become shell shocked of the revelation.

"Hah! Take that!"

"Issei, that goes the same for you. Do not pick a fight so childishly." Rias admonished with a light glare.

Now Issei froze this time and nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry, Buchou."

Shaking my head, I went up to Saji, "Hey, I know Issei can be extreme with his desires, but he's actually a really nice guy."

Saji looked at me like I grew a second head, "Hyoudou? Him? You have seen his actions in school right? Almost half of my paperwork is about the girls complaining about him and the other two perverts."

I gave a strained smile at that one, "Yeah, can't argue with that one. But, you know our Bishop?" I turned my head to Asia who was talking to the other girls for emphasis, "When she came to Kuoh, she didn't have any place to go or any friends. That all changed when Issei became her first friend and protected her from danger with all his might."

Saji didn't look convinced but he's not dismissing it either, "He even tries his best not to perv on her because she's so kind and innocent, I would even say that he sees her like a sister. What I'm trying to say is everyone has different sides. I only just met you but you must be more than just a member of the Student Council right? Just like how Issei is more than just a pervert. Give him a chance, I'm sure he'll surprise you."

Saji snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

After a while, Sona and her peerage left and went back to do their business. The reason why they didn't stay long was because of an important activity Rias told us about yesterday.

"Now, you three will be getting your familiars." Knew it! Well, we're skipping the competition, but I still knew it.

"So, that means we don't have any more flier duties right?" Issei asked excitedly. He's been wondering when he'll get his ever since we first started doing grunt work.

"That's right. Familiars are considered as a basic requirement for devils. After getting your familiars, they can distribute the fliers or do any other odd jobs for you. Like this little one." Rias held out her hand and some sort of bat appeared on her palm. "This is my familiar. Issei, you have already met her once."

"I-I have?"

The bat flew forward and smoke suddenly covered her. After it dissipated, she showed her human form which looks exactly like in the anime.

"Ah, you're the one from before." Issei pointed at the bat-girl.

"That's right. Some familiars may adopt human appearances to blend into human society. Not all of them can appear perfectly human, some may have animalistic traits such as her bat wings." Rias' familiar turned around and twitched her wings to show that they're real. "That is not a problem however, as people will just think of it as an occult fashion statement."

"Hello." The bat-girl greeted with her head slightly tilted before changing back and returned to Rias' side.

"Do you let your familiars stay with you or is there a special home for them?" I asked.

"You may bring your familiar back with you, but most stay where they grow up in as the environment there suits them better."

"Everyone here already has a familiar." Akeno informed and I saw multiple small human-like familiars around her feet.

"All except you three." Kiba said with a bird resting on his shoulder.

"This is Shiro." A white cat was on Koneko's head.

"It is so cute." Asia squealed a little and went to pat Shiro's head. Must... resist... urge... to squeal at cute kitten!

"So, how are we going to get our familiars?" I tried distracting myself.

"They live in a place called the Familiar Forest. We will be traveling via teleportation." Rias stood up and went to the teleportation circle. All of us noticed the gesture and went by her side.

* * *

One teleportation later, we reached our destination. So this is the underworld, the full moon on the red and purple sky instead of the usual blue can attest to that. The forest itself does feel different, like something permeating in the air, but I don't think it's dangerous since my instincts aren't acting up. Wonder how many species are living here?

"Kinda creepy, don't you think?" Issei commented.

"Welcome to the Familiar Forest." Rias gestured out. Come to think of it, we're standing on an magic circle with stairs in front of us. Must be the usual entrance devils use to come here. "Now, we only have until the end of the night of the full moon to find familiars for you, which is about 10 hours."

"10 hours? Is that really enough time to search through this whole forest to find three compatible familiars? I mean, this place is huge and I doubt familiars will just walk right up to us."

"Normally no. Devils can come anytime to look for a familiar, especially specific ones. However, I scheduled an appointment with the familiar master so he can help us to find them faster. He usually helps on the nights of a full moon as most creatures will show themselves on those days." Rias explained to me.

"He is also the one who helped us find our familiars." Kiba added.

"Okay, so where is he?" Issei asked.

"Hm, he should be here around-"

"Gotta catch em all!" A voice interrupted Rias and we saw someone on a tree branch. "I am the familiar master, Zatouji. I can catch any familiar you want."

He jumped off and landed right in front of us and I instantly deadpanned. That's right, Zatouji is basically a parody of Ash Ketchum, or Satoshi in japanese, from Pokemon. He's got the backpack and wearing a cap backwards. All that's missing is to give him a different looking pikachu and he'll fit the bill.

"Ah! How are you, Zatouji-san? I greatly appreciate your help." Rias greeted.

"I am fine. Thank you, Gremory-san. So, these are your new servants you told me about?"

"Yes." Rias then turned to us, "Issei, Daisuke, and Asia. This is the familiar master, Zatouji-san. He will be guiding you to catch your familiars, so please treat him with respect."

"What do we have here? Two dull faced boys and a beautiful blonde." Zatouji's eyes lingered on Asia a bit longer before resuming, "What will it be? A power-type, speed-type or maybe a poison-type?"

"I'm a close-range fighter, so maybe a familiar that can give me long-range backup." I recalled my fight against Raynare.

"Oh, sounds like you know your stuff. How about this." He pulled a book out of his bag and showed me a picture of a blue western dragon, "This my boy, is one of the Dragon Kings, the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. She's also the only female Dragon Kings and yet incredibly powerful. A long-range backup is what you want right? Then you should go big and take this one for yourself."

I can feel my eye twitch, "I'm pretty sure any dragon with the title of 'Dragon King' is way out of my league. I'm looking for a familiar I can bond with, not become its chew toy. Got anything else?"

Zatouji sighed in disappointment and muttered "Worth a shot." He flipped some pages and showed us a huge creature with... nine heads!? "Then how about a hydra?"

Issei went a bit pale seeing that thing, "Daisuke, y-you're not seriously going to get that. Are you?"

"Uh-um, Hanwei-san, it looks very big."

I took a closer look at the book and saw some big red words in devil language, which I recognize one of them means 'danger'. Not to mention that there are skulls and crossbones symbols like the ones I saw in a chemistry lab, "By any chance hydras have deadly poison?" I asked in an almost wary tone.

"Sharp eye. Yes, hydras have poison that every devils fear, considered to be one of the most evil pets. They even have an immortal bodies which complements devils' near immortal lifespan. How about it?" Zatouji showed me an excited smile.

I didn't even bother being polite, "I'll pass."

"Come on! Don't you have something less scary? Or better yet, a familiar that looks like a cute girl?" Issei's lecherous face is showing.

"Cute!?" Zatouji looks almost insulted, "You can't just get a familiar that it's cute. A familiar must complement your abilities to cover your weaknesses and improve your strengths."

"Um, I would like a cute one as well, please." Asia said.

Zatouji's frown immediately turned upside down, "A cute familiar for the cute lady? Not a problem!"

"Thank you very much."

"This guy..." Issei grumbled in annoyance and I really can't blame him for that.

I turned my head and gave Rias an unimpressed look, "You sure you got the right person?"

"Yes. Don't worry." Then why did you quickly turn your head away and not looking me in the eye!?

I took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of my nose, _'Not even ten minutes and I'm already getting a headache. Great, just great...'_

* * *

We walked for a while, not sure for how long as all we saw were just trees, trees, and more trees. Seeing something sparkling up ahead, we reached a lake with crystal blue water. It's actually quite a sight since I don't get to see a lake like this in urban areas.

"Everyone, crouch down and stay quiet." The familiar master whispered to us.

Hiding in the foliage, Issei got a confused look, "Why are we hiding?"

"Because this the lake where the water spirits, Undines live. They show themselves around this time to those they fancy. They are known to be maidens with pure hearts and beautiful bodies. If you're lucky, you might get one for yourself."

 _'Wait a second, I know this scene very well.'_ A small grin started to appear on my face.

"Water spirits? Beautiful bodies!? If I remember correctly, they're like..." Issei's lecherous grin returned, but this time with some drool and a weird giggle.

I can see Koneko's disgusted look aimed at the pervert, as if she's saying 'are you for real!?'. I gave her a pat on the shoulder, "This is Issei we're talking about, you should have expected that." Could have sworn that there was a pleading look in her eyes, but she just said nothing.

"Buchou!" Issei whispered loudly, "I can do whatever I want with my own familiar right!?"

Rias merely answered, "Yes. As your familiar, they will help you with anything you want." Don't know if she's doing this on purpose, but I'm not complaining.

At the mention of 'anything', Issei's eyes bulge out comically and faced the familiar master, "Show me the Undines." I had to bite my lower lip to keep my composure.

"Hang on, they should be out soon."

Right at those words, bubbles formed at the center of the lake. We waited in anticipation and soon popped out just what you can imagined. Long blonde hair with the appearance of a body builder, muscles large and compact that can only be attained with years of training. Just as the Undine saw Issei, she gave a wink in his direction.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS THISSSSSSSSSSS!"**

"PFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I had to support myself by leaning on a tree, otherwise I would have fell on the ground and continued to laugh my ass off. I don't care if this is mean, it's been a long time since I had a good laugh and I'm gonna savor this moment for as long as I can.

"This is an Undine." Zatouji went on a lecture, "Water type spirits that lives in pure waters. They have tremendous power to secure they're on territory. Power is a must for spirits or else they need to leave and find another territory. Water spirits specialized in powerful punches, so they will be useful. This Undine seems like a rare one, I recommend that you catch her." I can barely hear him going on with my laughing fit.

After finally regaining my ability to breath and wiping away my tears, I saw everyone gave Issei a variety of looks, but none of them were as satisfied and smug as our white haired Rook. The victim in question just had his arms grabbing the sides of his head. "Now you know not to take everything at face value. Live and learn, right Issei?"

...

"Issei?"

I expected him to tell me to shut up the moment I started laughing or even call Zatouji a big fat liar but he hasn't responded for a while now. Kiba and I went to take a look and saw that his eyes were completely rolled up. I waved my hand up and down and even snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times. Letting out my index finger near his nostrils, there's still movement of air which means he's still breathing.

"Ara, ara, it seems Issei-kun has fainted while standing." Akeno stated with some giggling.

"Fainting from seeing an Undine? This boy sure is strange." Zatouji turned his head back to the body builder.

"Issei-san, are you okay?"

"Perhaps the shock is too much for Issei-kun."

"... He had it coming."

"I got an idea." All eyes turned to me, "Asia, rest Issei's head on your lap."

Asia just blushed at my answer, "A-are you sure?"

I nodded.

She sat on a log and I moved Issei so that he'll get a lap pillow from Asia, "Now, pat his head or do something to comfort him while gently whisper for him to wake up. This should work." She continued to blush harder but hesitantly did what I said.

Rias come to me with a question, "How certain are you this would work?"

"Eeehh, 50-50 chance. Either he'll wake up or get a real pleasant dream and sleep better. Either way, he'll thank me later for this."

About 10 seconds later, Issei stirred and slowly opened his brown eyes and met Asia's green ones, "Ah, an angel." Then he went back to sleep. Too bad, because he would've saw Asia's entire head turning as red as Rias' hair at this point. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing because Asia looks ready to explode if she gets any more embarrassed.

"Issei, wake up! You're not dreaming, you're really getting a lap pillow from Asia."

The Pawn instantly opened his eyes and stared at Asia for a few moments before getting up and bowed, "AH! Asia, I'm so sorry. It was so nice I felt comfortable. Not wait, I mean it wasn't on purpose."

Asia fidgeted with a happy smile, "It is fine, Issei-san. I-if you want, I c-can do it a-aga-"

"Oh, another one appeared!" I turned back and saw that Zatouji was right, another Undine with light blue hair and similar physique appeared and she's glaring at the first one. "Looks like they are preparing to fight for the territory. Amazing, we get to see two spirits with much experience competing with each other. You are lucky boy, you can keep the victor as your familiar."

Those two roared and punched each other like no tomorrow. For water spirits, I thought they would be using water to fight instead of a straight up fist fight. I checked on Issei and...

"I'm sorry, Zatouji-san. Let's move on to another place. At this rate, there will be no progress. Yuuto, please carry Issei so we can leave." Rias sighed and order us to leave, but not before I gave my own input.

"PFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"It was not funny."

"You're right, it was hilarious. Besides, you got a lap pillow you always wanted so stop grumbling."

After getting out of that war zone, Rias decided to wake Issei the fast way by having Akeno splashing him with water. We had to bring him up to speed because he almost didn't want to admit about the Undines' looks.

"I think your overreacting, I mean didn't you say that one of your client, Mil-tan was it, also have similar appearance?"

"Yeah, but I was expecting a beautiful woman, not some monster cross dressing as a girl. I thought they would be elegant and graceful, instead I saw... that." Issei shivered.

"You'll get over it." I shrugged casually.

"Muuu."

"Did you say something, Issei?"

"Huh? I thought that was you?"

"That wasn't me. Kiba?"

"I did not say anything."

"Issei-san, Hanwei-san, behind you." Asia pointed at something behind us.

"Muuuu."

We looked behind and saw some sort of white creature with a body of a mini-panda and a trunk of an elephant. It's about the size of Asia's plush toy and floating right in front of me. "Zatouji-san, you might want to take a look at this fella."

I heard footsteps from behind, "What do mea..." Zatouji paused at the sight of the elephant-panda creature, "Hoho, a Baku! They don't usually come out like this."

"What's a Baku?" I asked.

"Creatures that devours dreams and nightmares. They live in densely populated areas to finds dreams to eat. They're quite the rare species and only show themselves like this when they can smell delicious dreams. This one looks like a juvenile, I recommend that you catch it."

My mind flashed to a certain pink pokemon that resembles this Baku but shook it off. "If it's dreams we're talking about, then this guy must have found my dream to become the Harem King. But it's not a cute girl, then again it is a rare. Hmmm, what to choose?" Issei scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Muuu."

The Baku suddenly came closer with it's blue eyes fixed onto me. I sidestepped to the left and it was still looking at me. Sidestepping to the right, it still did the same, "Me?"

The Baku nodded it's head almost as if he understood me. Well, I have been getting dreams, but nothing big or glamorous, barely even remember what they were about whenever I'm going to wake up. Maybe this little guy has a preference for my dreams?

"Daisuke, it may not be what you wanted, but perhaps you can give it a chance. Not many devils have the opportunity of having a creature coming instead." Rias suggested.

"Ara, ara, it certainly is a cute one."

"You might find some potential having it as a familiar." Kiba said.

A creature that eats dreams? Huh, I guess the little guy can help me sleep better or even find enemies that can't be detected through normal means. I stretched out my hand to him and he used his trunk to take a sniff. Okay, it is kinda cute, "What do you say little guy? Want to become my familiar?"

The Baku didn't say anything, he just floated up and landed on my head. Issei laughed, "You do look good with that Baku on you, Daisuke."

"You look cute, Hanwei-san."

"... Not bad."

Before I could reply, my head suddenly feels lighter and clearer, really relaxing. Must be the Baku sucking out my dreams. Wait a second, I'm not asleep so how can it eat my dreams, but it does feel nice.

"The Bakus doesn't necessarily eats the kind of dreams when you're asleep. Some are able to eat daydreams or even dreams you had from your previous nights. This is my first time witnessing a Baku eating so up close, those glowing bubbles must represent your dreams. Fascinating." The familiar master informed.

Oh, so that's how this little guy is doing it. It was a few seconds later he stopped. _'Whao, it feels like my brain was cleaned until it sparkled. No unwanted thoughts, no worries about the future. Never felt this refreshed before.'_

"Thanks a lot, it felt great." I thanked the Baku.

"Muuuu."

A cloud of blue smoke suddenly engulfed us, coughing and surprising yelps were heard. Are we under attack!? I used my arms to try to blow the smoke away and yelled, "Guys! Are you okay!?"

Soon enough, the smoke cleared away but no enemies were in sight. "I forgot to mention, sometimes Bakus release sleeping gas if they... ***yawn***... overeat..." I saw the Zatouji covering his mouth when he yawned and slowly placed his hands at the back of his head and went to sleep. Everyone else did the same, some sprawled onto the ground in a lazy manner, everyone except me. Guess it doesn't work on the person whose dreams they eat.

The perpetrator floated back in front of me and bowed like he's showing gratefulness before silently going deeper into the forest...

So much for getting a Baku... Too bad, I really wanted him to keep eating my dreams. Now if only he didn't put everyone else to sleep in the process.

Looking at my sleeping comrades, I sighed and made two clones and positioned them so they can sleep comfortably. I had to resist the girls' nice perfume and separate them into two groups, male and female. After I was done, without any training on elemental magic, I tried to summon whatever little amount of water I can and splashed it on Issei, but...

"Hehe... Oppai..." I could hear Issei mumbling in his sleep with his wet face, that sleeping gas must be strong stuff. Looking closer at their faces, I noticed that whatever they're dreaming must be pleasant. There doesn't seem to be any other creatures nearby, so I guess we're safe for now. However, what am I gonna do to pass the time?

"You wanna play 'I spy'?" Clone 1 suggested.

Clone 2 and I deadpanned at him, "Did you really just suggest that? Apart from us, there's nothing but trees here."

He crossed his arms, "Well you got a better idea?"

"You're me. If you got nothing you can think of, then what can I come up with?"

"I was just trying to be helpful."

"Might as well just talk about anything to ourselves. At least it's better than nothing." Clone 2 sighed.

"You do know that talking to oneself indicates the start of madness right?"

"Technically, there are 3 of us."

"You get what I meant."

My clones and I sighed and dropped our heads in depression at the same time. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Did you just jinx it on purpose just so fate would magically give us something to do!?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, come on. Stuff like superstition doesn't exist."

"Just like how the world of an anime doesn't exist." Clone 1 retorted.

"... Fuck."

We went into high alert and waited with bated breath. I don't know if tempting fate is really a thing here, but I'm not taking any chances. Sight, sound, smell, presence. We took everything we could think of into consideration, one of us is even checking the sky and ground. After about 20 seconds, nothing happened and we finally decided to relax.

"This is stressful." Clone 2 complained.

"Quit complaining. I don't want to use up the boost that Baku gave us in less than half an hour." I grumbled.

"Wait a second, doesn't our iphone have games?"

...

Three simultaneous facepalms echoed into the forest.

Bringing out my iphone, I started loading up a game before another clone complained, "Hey, what about us? Our Kage Bunshin no Jutsu doesn't work on items like phones."

"Just go ahead and dispel yourselves. I can handle watching over them."

Suddenly, a bright flash of red was seen in the distance. The three of us exchange glances in uncertainty, "I think fate came to greet us."

"Should we check that out?" It's not a problem if it doesn't concern us, but if it is, then trying to fight whatever caused that while protecting my friends at the same time would be too much to handle.

I pocketed my iphone and groaned loudly, "You two stay here and watch over them. I'll go and check it out."

My clones nodded and I sprinted towards the direction where I last saw that light. Before long, I saw a clearing with three creatures and hid behind one of the trees. Two of them look like greenish humanoids with turtle shells on their backs and the last one looks like a big reddish pink lizard. The lizard weakly breathed fire at the humanoids who easily dodged them. In return, they spat out globs of water at the lizard, the impact forced it to hit a tree. Despite the damage it took, it still tried to stand up. From the looks of things, those two are ganging up on the lizard like bullies.

So it's just natural prey and predator relationship, nothing threatening to me or the others. Some kind of growls were heard as they kept pointing fingers at their downed opponent, _'I've seen enough.'_

Activating speed burst, I rushed and stood between them. Don't know about the lizard behind me, but the bullies definitely look surprised for a moment until they scowled. "Who are you?" So they can talk, huh.

"My name is Daisuke. I saw a bit of what happened, 2 on 1 isn't very fair, especially when your opponent is already down."

"This doesn't concern you, stranger."

"Move, or you will take the next hit for that amphibian."

Amphibian? I thought all lizards were reptiles. "What did the amphibian do anyway?" I asked.

"She trespassed into our territory and ate some of our food!"

I took a hasty glance at the amphibian and saw that she had a sad look and had her head down, "I think she's sorry about that. Maybe you can let her go just this once?" I smiled hopefully, maybe I can talk them out of this.

"If you wish to protect the amphibian, then you will suffer as well!"

As if things will go that smoothly!

I quickly activated Tenkugan (Sky Eye) and Buso (Armament) on my arms and blocked the water they spat at us. They tried charging at me with their claws brandished. Ducking under one claw and knocking the other away with my fist, I kicked bully 1 towards bully 2. Closing the distance, I punched the former and elbowed the later. They went tumbling before getting up and glared at me.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you. And I'm sure you have better things to do than fighting me. I apologize on her behalf, so can't we just go back on with our daily lives?" I raised my hand in a surrender gesture.

Their glare didn't let up for a while, I thought the fight will resume until they spoke, "If the amphibian trespasses again, we will not be merciful the second time." Slowly, they walked back probably to their territory, but not without giving me one last glare.

Sighing in relief, I turned back to the one who gave me so much trouble, "You gonna tell me your story or what?"

"Sorry, Daisuke-sama" Her feminine voice sounded out, "You defended me without even knowing who I am. There was a small pile of food near their pond, I was hungry and did not think much of it and ate some of the Kappas' food."

So those were Kappas. If she really didn't mean it, then I guess there's no helping it, "Just be more careful next time. And did you just call me sama?"

"Yes. You saved me and I am eternally grateful. If I may ask, what brings you here Daisuke-sama."

"Okay two things. One, don't call me that, my real name is Tan Han Wei, Daisuke's just my nickname."

"Yes, Hanwei-sama."

Groaning, "That's not what I meant. That whole sama suffix, stop it. It makes me feel weird."

"But, you are my savior. It would be impudent of me to not address you with respect." She tilted her head.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose again. Baku, please come back to me! "Whatever. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Two, I'm a devil who was just reincarnated recently and I'm looking for a familiar."

She had a look of interest. Lowering her head, she whispered out, "I would gladly become your familiar if I am acceptable."

I gave her a soft look, "Look, just because you're grateful to me, that doesn't you should become my familiar for that sole reason. I want to have a familiar as my partner and equal to fight together."

Shaking her head, "N-no, it is not just because I am grateful. When I saw your confidence during your brief scuffle, I knew you are a brave and kind person. I wish to have someone like you as my master. I also wish to become stronger."

I'm still not so sure about this, looking directly into her eyes, "My future fights will be much more dangerous than this, I won't call you out on all of them, but are you prepared?"

"Yes." She answered immediately.

Smiling, she has resolve at least, "Alright. Well I guess proper introductions are in order. Once again, my name is Tan Han Wei, a low-class devil, and Rook of Rias Gremory of the Gremory Household."

A sudden poof of smoke enveloped the amphibian and what appeared was a beautiful girl around my age with pink slitted eyes and long straight telemagenta hair tied into a half ponytail that reached to her mid back and shoulder-length framing strands. She has an innocent face like Asia's but also some beauty like Rias'. Standing at a height just slightly shorter than mine, with smooth fair skin tone and breasts almost as large as Rias'. Other than her eyes, she looks perfectly human.

"This is my true form, I am a fire spirit, Salamander who wields the element of fire. I pledge my loyalty as a familiar to you and you only, Hanwei-sama." She bowed which caused her breasts to jiggle.

I looked up to stop myself from staring. It's the world of dxd, of course she would be a naked beautiful, busty girl, "Do you have a name?"

"No, I do not."

"Then, I'll give you one." Putting a hand on my chin in a thinking pose, "Fire, hmmm. How about Miho, it means beautiful fire."

"Miho, Miho." She tested her new name a few times and smiled in happiness, "A lovely name. I will gratefully accept it, thank you."

Feels like a long day, but I finally got my familiar, "Alright, let's go back to my friends. Hopefully by now, they would be awa-"

"Kyaaah!"

My eyes widen, that was Rias and the others! "Miho, turn back and climb onto me! I'm gonna run back there!"

She was startled at first, but immediately turned into her salamander form and hang onto my right shoulder, "Hold on tight." Reactivating speed burst, I ran at full speed to go and help them. Arriving, I saw something that made me want to faceplant.

"I will name you Slime-taro. I will feed you, pet you, and use you all the time." Issei hugged the slime.

"... You're the worst." Koneko insulted with most of her clothes dissolved.

"What the actual fuck is going on here!?" Everyone turned to me, "I was gone for only a short time! What happened to the clones I stationed!?"

"When we woke up, I told them they may -hyaah!-" Rias moaned, "dispell."

I wanted to go and help, but Miho beat me to the punch. She breathe out fire that burned most of the slime without hurting the girls. Turning to my familiar with a raised eyebrow, she answered with disdain, "I hate slimes." Right, she's a girl too.

"Nooooooo, Slime-taro! Don't leave me, we could do so much together."

All the girls except Asia were free. Kiba who had his hands glued together by the slime was also free. Akeno summoned new clothes for them to wear, if she's able to store items in her own personal dimensional space, then I am so gonna ask her to teach me that!

Rias came to me with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Daisuke. I was a bit afraid that you would get into trouble."

"I did get into a little disagreement, but it was worth it." I turned around to show them the fire spirit, "This is Miho, my new familiar. She's a Salamander."

"Did someone say Salamander!?" Zatouji got into our personal space with his eyes fixed on Miho while rubbing his hands gleefully, "Like the Undines, Salamanders are spirits. They can produce and manipulate fire. Some of them live near warmer areas like a volcano, but some like this one have adapted to live near sources of water. This one is still young, I highly recommend you catch her. Raise her well, and you'll get a powerful long-range partner."

I smiled at that and patted her, "Thank you, Zatouji-san."

"Issei-senpai, move." I saw Koneko with her fists clenched and gave a death glare to the remaining slime on Asia.

"No, Slime-taro was just doing what he was born to do. He is my important comrade and I will protect him. I will make him my familiar!"

Blue lightning suddenly appeared and zapped the slime and Issei whereas Asia remained unhurt. The little sprite dragon finally showed himself and landed in the Bishop's arms.

"Young lady, that is a sprite dragon. An upper-tier dragon that shoots powerful blue lightning. They become uncontrollable as an adult, this is your chance to catch it." Zatouji explained in joy.

* * *

"In the name of Tan Han Wei, I order you to become my familiar and respond to my contract." The blue magic circle shrunk and enveloped Miho for a moment before dissipating. Focusing with my eyes closed, I could also feel the link between us, which means the contract is a success.

I stretch out my arm to let her climb on my shoulder again. I thought Salamanders would have some sort of mucus on their bodies, but turns out she feels dry, smooth and soft to touch "Welcome to the team, Miho."

"I will do my best for you, Hanwei-sama."

Time was almost up and we need to head back soon. Rias looks a little disappointed though, "We couldn't find familiars for all of you, but two out of three is not bad I suppose."

"Damn it, I'll catch up to you guys soon." Issei proclaimed in determination. Huh, I never did find out what familiar he'll get, wonder what it'll be.

"As long as it can act as a proper familiar, I guess it's fine." I commented.

We were walking back to the magic circle while I told them how I met Miho, "And when I heard you guys scream, I thought you were in danger and rushed back to help. Though, I didn't expect you were under that kind of danger."

"Ara, ara, how noble of you Daisuke-kun."

"Sorry for making you worried about us." Kiba apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. I could say the same when I went off on my own."

Well, today was certainly an adventure, crazy but fun. I probably should have seen the slime coming though. Better stop with all the worst case scenario thinking or I'll go nuts.

* * *

Reaching my apartment with Miho, I decided to bring her back with me for a while to get to know each other more. I grabbed out an extra futon for her to sleep on and gave out a yawn, everyone except me got a nap and now it's my turn to drop on my bed.

"Goodnight, Miho."

"Pleasant dreams, Hanwei-sama."

* * *

 **sonic: Thanks**

 **A.N.: Wow, this became longer than I expected. I wanted to give my own idea on why most devils only have 2 wings. I don't think it's exact, but it's the closest thing I can think of, so I'll use it in my fanfic. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 8: A Calm Before the Firestorm

Chapter 8: A Calm Before the Firestorm

"You let your friends go by fighting their leader by yourself!? Awesome!" Haru's eyes went wide, "And? And? What happened next?"

"Hehe. Well he was the strongest opponent I've fought. Everything I tried was either blocked with his sword or dodged." I clutched my chest to make myself look hurt, "He was good, strong, fast, and scary. Whenever I hit him, he hit me back more. Even got a big cut over my chest."

"He was that strong?"

"Oh yeah, he could tell whatever my next move was and always stayed one step ahead of me. That's how he cornered me."

Looking scared, he gulped, "T-then, what did you do?"

"I used my head." Tapping my temple for emphasis, "No matter how strong an enemy is, they always have a weakness. It was then, I came up with a super, secret plan."

Haru leaned forward in anticipation, "Super? Secret? What!? What!? Tell me!"

"Hmmm, I don't know. If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore." I playfully denied him.

"I promised I won't tell anyone. Please tell me. Please? Please? Please?" Haru unleashed the most powerful technique only a child can use, the puppy dog eyes.

My will almost crumbled but I held out, no way am I allowing myself to surrender like a weakling. Besides, I was going to tell him anyway, "Alright, only you." I leaned towards him in faux conspiratorially and whispered, "Hold out your hand."

Haru gleefully did as I said and I touched his with mine, "Now look at it."

He immediately looked at his palm but had a confused look a moment later, "Nothing happened?"

"Oh really? Check your other hand."

He did and yelped out in surprise. I used an illusion to make him see a tiny me doing basic katas on top of his hand. His eyes went as wide as saucers. Eventually, I ended the illusion because he looked like he forgot to breathe.

"SO COOL! Is this how you beat him?"

"That's right. I made him see things that aren't there and KO him with a kick to the back when he let his guard down. Don't try this without any professional supervision by the way. After that, I met up with my friends who beat the rest of the baddies and rescued the princess. The end."

"That's so awesome. What other adventures did you have?" Haru's practically bouncing on his seat.

Haru's definitely hooked, had to give a child friendly version of my fallen angel battles, he'll be mentally disturbed if I mention anything about Freed. I was going to tell him next about how I met Miho but his mom came and cut in, "Now, now, Haru. It's almost time for bed, you have school tomorrow remember."

"Please Okaa-san, just one more story?" Haru whined.

"No, off to bed." Mina lightly chided.

"Don't worry, Haru. I'll tell you even more interesting stories about my adventures next time." I ruffled his hair.

Haru pouted in annoyance but I could tell he likes it, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you, Daisuke-nii." He smiled brightly and went to his bedroom.

I turned to look my contractor, "He's gotten a lot livelier since the last time I saw him. Did something good happen?"

She just smiled in response, "It's because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Perhaps he is interested in devils, or maybe it's because you treat him like a little brother. Haru has got happier ever since he met you, bit by bit."

I scratched my the back of my head sheepishly, "I was just being myself."

"And because you did, both of us are grateful. I took your story into consideration. The publishers were greatly interested in it and will soon be released, they even said it might become a big hit." She then handed me a storybook, "This is the first book made, please take a look."

Proceeding to do so, my eyes widen. The title was 'The Magestica of Devil' and the cover has a picture of the protagonist that resembles me. I skimmed through and it seems like a similar story that revolves around the protagonist deciding the fate of humanity. "Takazuchi-san, this is..."

"You were the one who thought of the story, it was only appropriate that I give you some credit. However, as our contract forbids me to reveal the existence of devils, I decided to let everyone know about you in the form of a story. I am sorry if you feel offended."

"No, no, I'm honored. It'll feel a bit weird though, I've never thought that I was protagonist material."

"You are a protagonist to me and Haru at least."

"In that case..." I opened the book and flipped to the first page, "... can I get your autograph?"

Mina looked surprised and giggled, "You really are an interesting devil, Daisuke-san."

It really does feel weird though. Who would've thought that I would become so close to my first contractor, Mina-san starts to feel like my aunt, always talking to me so cheerfully and freely. Even Haru thinks of me as an older brother, I was the youngest so I never knew what it's like having a little brother to admire me as the coolest person in the world. Feels nice though, the warm feeling of being an older brother.

* * *

"Welcome back, Daisuke." Rias greeted me. Everyone's at the club room, ready to end today's work.

"Guys, you won't believe what just happened." I exclaimed excitedly with a wide grin which made everyone looks at me in shock. Can't say I blame them, I'm usually quiet and composed and now they see me like this. "Remember my first client, Takazuchi Mina-san and that I told her a story to so she can sell it as her own?"

I received collective nods.

Pulling out 'The Magestica of Devil' for everyone to see, "She decided to change it a bit and made me as the protagonist. Everyone's gonna see the name Daisuke the adventurous devil on this book."

Now that got everyone's attention, "No way! Daisuke, that's totally awesome. Let me see that book."

Issei went to take the book out of my hands and read the summary. Everyone except Rias went behind him and peer over his shoulders except for Asia and Koneko for obvious reasons, they went to his side.

"Daisuke, are you sure that is wise? Story or not , this may be revealing your abilities as a genuine devil to both angels and fallen angels. Depending on the story, they may feel insulted, as well as any Christians who believe in angels." Rias asked with a serious atmosphere.

"Don't worry about it. I bet most of the high rank fallen angels already know about me due to Double Burst. They found Issei's Boosted Gear through their sensors after all. As for the angels, as long as we don't mess with them, they won't actively try to find me. Nothing in that book reveals my abilities, most of them are made up, and it doesn't defile or criticise any of the beliefs of the three factions. Aside from a bit of the darker side of what devils do, nothing else portrays us as a whole. Mostly just about the characteristics of the protagonist, so it's all good."

"You really do know how to think, do you." Rias lost the seriousness and went back to being nonchalant, "I should have known that by now. But I need to read it just in case there is something."

"You just want dibs on reading it first." I teased.

"This is actually pretty good." I heard Issei commenting, "It's even got a bit of mystery about some girl in dreams and some mysterious monster infested island."

"Ara, ara, an adventure filled with danger and friends." Akeno covered her smile with a some interest in her tone.

"A sword wielding devil who represents the hope of survival. This requires further reading." Kiba sounded more drawn to the sword wielding part if the hint of challenge was anything to go by.

"They are gathering lost people and helping each other." Asia likes the less violent parts.

"... When will it be out?" Koneko monotonously asked.

"Takazuchi-san said it'll be published and out to public in three days. We can go to the nearest bookstore and buy them." I went back to grab the book back and hand it to Rias, "Be careful with that, it's the first book and I even got her autograph."

"Of course." Rias gently took the book, "I suppose I will see you tomorrow afternoon, you were so eager to buy lingerie after all."

...

I can feel everyone's eyes staring at the back of my head. Both my eyes twitch, "You did that on purpose."

"I do not know what you mean." Rias answered back with a too innocent smile.

"How could you!?" Issei grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth like crazy, "You and Buchou are a couple!? I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me!?" He started crying with sadness and anger and wouldn't stop complaining, "Daisuke you bastard! I don't know whether to be angry with or happy for you. Hope you treat her well..." He eventually stopped and became a sobbing wreck.

I freed myself from his grip. Wish I could say the same for my uniform, it's got Issei's snot on it, "Calm down drama queen, we're not dating."

The pervert instantly went back to normal, "Wait, you're not?" Weird, I thought he would be more relieved than that.

"No, we're not. The CLOTHES..." I snapped my head to Rias who looks not sorry, "... are not for her or me, so don't think I swing that way. They're for Miho."

"Miho-chan? Is that not your familiar, she is still with you?" Kiba asked.

"Yup. She's a spirit like the Undines, her true form is a female girl. She's been wearing nothing but my slightly over-sized shirts and there is no hell way am I going alone with her to the female section to buy clothes. Hence, I asked Buchou for help."

"Like the Undines?" Issei shivered and became pale. He immediately looking at me with those serious eyes, "I am so sorry for you man."

Wait a second, does he think that Miho looks like a fighter with raw muscle. Okay, I couldn't stop my shoulders from shaking at that one. He's definitely in for a real surprise once I introduce her to him. Smiling slyly, "Don't worry, once Miho gets her clothes, I won't have a problem."

"Ara, ara. Why didn't you ask me for help? I would personally make sure her clothes would be the best for her."

"Because if I ask you, you would have secretly picked some very scanty clothes for her just to get a rise out of me and make me flustered."

"Ufufu, you know me so well Daisuke-kun." Akeno stares at me with something in her eyes. I don't why but for some reason I feel unclean.

* * *

"Miho, I'm home."

I heard footsteps coming and saw my familiar wearing one of my black shirts and a pair of short pants. She likes the hot baths and warm sun in the human world and decided to stay here, not to mention I bring back bentos for her from the convenience store which reminds me, I need to learn how to cook proper meals.

"Welcome back, Hanwei-sama." Miho warmly greeted me. The shirt does little justice to cover her assets, makes it hard to keep my eyes above her neck and it's even harder since she's kinda my type.

"Go get ready for training." She nodded and went to the spare room change into a shirt with ripped out sleeves, had to make sure her clothes doesn't catch fire. Took a while for her to learn to not strip in front of me but it was worth it.

I went my room, changed into my charred workout clothes and got my equipment. I saw Miho already ready at the living room and waiting in front of the wall with the magic circle I asked Rias to make for me. It teleports us to the clearing where I train and vice versa.

"Hanwei-sama, what will be doing today?" Once we got there, we started our usual warm ups and stretching.

"Same as usual, stamina training and sparring. But this time, I got an idea on how to increase the hotness of your flames." She looks happy. So far, she usually does physical training and using her flames during our spars.

"Power burst: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." I figured out how to supplement my magic with my gear and produced five clones. Can't recklessly throw out spells though, I'm a Rook not a Bishop, need to make sure my magic levels aren't too low.

"You two get back to tree climbing and make sure we can stick and spar for at least ten minutes, you get started on water walking, and the last two work on our trump card. Go."

They nodded and went to get started. Miho and I ran some laps but after that I did push ups and sit ups while she did some dance moves. Then it was sparring time, usually with my Tenkugan (Sky Eye) activated, "Hanwei-sama, if I may, what is this trump card of yours? You have explained all your other techniques but this trump card. I am quite curious."

"Just a little something in case I run into enemies I can't beat. I'll leave it a surprise." By that, I mean a certain fire chicken I want to beat. I don't have anything to work around that damn immortality of his, but maybe a pre-made magic circle can.

"Very well." That's what she said but her cute pout meant otherwise and we got into our own battle position.

"Ready... Start!" A fireball was instantly thrown from her hands but I blocked it with a full body Buso (Armament). Running in circles around her, I wanted to find any openings. She repeatedly hurl small but fast fireballs at me, most were dodged with some occasional blocking. After dodging another one, I sped up and went for her stomach. Gasping in pain, she tried to make a fire wall and jumped back. I crossed my arms and quickly spreading them out to disperse the flames.

A stream of fire launched at me, she distracted me with a wall and then using a range attack to hit me. She's gotten better than when we first started. I got a little bit burned from what Buso can't protect. Miho closed in one me with an open fire-covered palm and hit my head. Going x2, I leaned back to avoid it and tried to hit her back but she dodged away. We traded blows for a few seconds, mine was a bit rigid, but hers were fluid like a dance. Miho twirled away from my jab and breathed out fire.

I avoided it by jumping left and tripled my stats to take it up a notch. This time I came to her with more ferocity, she was able to match me but I can see the strain on her face. It was until I jumped over her to avoid getting my solar plexus scorched and quickly kicked her back. She went crashing and tried to get up but I already had my fist towards her face. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact but it never came, I stopped just before hitting her.

"You still try to take me head on too much. You okay?" My clothes were singed even more, would have lost a lot clothes already if it wasn't for Buso.

"I am fine. As always, you are strong Hanwei-sama."

I sat down next to her, sweat dripping down my face, "You're actually improving fast, you had more difficulty when I went x3 the first time. That's amazing."

Miho smiled happily at my praise, "Thank you very much."

 ***splash***

We fell into a comfortable silence. Well, as silent as my clones dousing the flames with buckets of water as it can get. Rias did say this place is resistant to fire, but Miho can still dish out a lot. "So how was handing out fliers today?"

"It was fine, the red and round device is still a bit confusing and some human males pestered me for my company." Miho made an annoyed face.

Yeah, some guys tried to pick up Miho. Her looks, body and pink hair didn't do much to make her inconspicuous. It's a good thing Rias let her familiar to instruct her on the first day of job and helped get rid of them. I'm not too worried about her since she's much stronger than an average human, but that doesn't mean I can't hunt them down if they overstep their boundaries.

"They didn't bother you too much, did they?"

"No, they retreated after a few attempts."

"At least you can take a day off tomorrow, Gremory-san is taking you to buy clothes remember."

"I still do not comprehend the need of clothes, my flames provide more than enough warmth."

"Yes, but it doesn't provide you modesty. You're gonna need something to wear if want to keep staying here. Besides, don't know why but most girls like shopping for clothes, maybe you'll enjoy it... just hope not too much." I whispered the last part.

"Perhaps. Does Hanwei-sama enjoy glancing at me in nice dressing? I overheard during my work females attract the attention and admiration of males through this method."

That just got awkward real quickly, "Um... I do like seeing you wearing more. But just choose the clothes you like, if you don't know which ask Gremory-san. Maybe we can get some fancier food after the shopping, there's still quite a variety of meals you can taste."

Now that got her attention, "Really? I would love to, the human world has much food with a variety of tastes. I never would have thought this chili sauce would be so tantalizing."

Chuckling at that, "And it's not just that, the human world has much more to offer. Games, anime, competitions, sports. I think you would even like to go to a sauna, it's a place where you let your body exposed to steam to release stress and relax the body."

"That would be most wonderful." Miho smiled happily.

Getting up, I offered my hand to her, "I think that's enough rest, let's go work on your flames."

She accepted my hand and we walked over to the pond. I don't know much about fire aside from what I've learned in physics and according to Miho, Salamander flames are not much different than how normal fire would act. I decided to try the method Sasuke used when he first learned his fireball jutsu as a kid.

"Alright, breathe out a constant flamethrower at the pond, but don't make it big, try to condense as much as you can to increase the temperature. Quality over size, the rate at which the water boils and evaporates will show how hot your flames are. And make sure you don't hit my clone."

Miho nodded and eagerly stepped forward. Taking a deep breathe, she exhaled hot flames towards the surface of the pond. The water bubbled, I can already see some steam being emitted and feel the heat by standing next to her. After about half a minute, she stopped to take in a few deep breathes and looked at me expectantly. "Good, think you can go at it again?"

She had a look of challenge and resumed her training. At least she can rest after training, I still got homework.

* * *

Meeting with Rias at the club room, this is the day where Miho's going shopping, just me, her and Rias. My King so graciously allowed us the day off to do so, until I find out we weren't the only ones.

"So, why are you guys here?"

"Ara, ara, I would like to help out picking Miho-chan's clothes. Two heads are better than one." Akeno reasoned, but her eyes danced with mischief.

"I thought I could take Asia to look around shopping mall again. And If Buchou and Akeno-san are going, I want to come too." Issei said with a lecherous gaze.

"I would like to go with Issei-san." Asia looked upset at the lack of Issei's attention.

"I got nothing better to do." Koneko said.

"I was dragged along." Kiba sheepishly explained.

My eyes darted towards Rias who was nonchalant with the whole thing, "Why not? The more the merrier."

Rolling my eyes, "I guess it's fine, at least I can hang out with the guys instead of waiting for you to finish." I closed my eyes and got ready to summon my familiar, "Alright, I'm gonna call her now."

"WAIT!"

My focus was interrupted by Issei's frantic shout with his hands outstretched.

"Wait. Let me prepare myself first." He shut his eyes tight and whispered something that suspiciously sounds like 'Not a girl, I can do this.' over and over. After taking a few deep breathes, he looked at me like he's going to war, "I'm ready."

 _'This oughta be good.'_

Nobody else stopped me this time and Miho, in Kuoh's female uniform, emerged from my magic circle, "Good afternoon, Hanwei-sama."

"Hey Miho. There's been a slight change of plans, everyone in the ORC is coming. Is that fine with you?"

"It would be nice to have more people to help me." She turned to everyone and bowed, "Thank you for helping me today. I hope we can get along."

Everyone look baffled by Miho's appearance, except Asia who looked the same. They must have thought she would look like the Undines, totally worth it, their faces are priceless. But the funniest was Issei's, he didn't look surprised, instead his warface was stuck like he was turned to stone. This was almost as funny as when he first saw the water spirits.

"PFFHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I grabbed a chair to support myself, "Oh man, you should have seen the looks on your faces! Totally worth it!"

I finally got my revenge on Akeno.

"Hanwei-sama, is something bothering you?"

Wiping the tears of my eyes, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I coughed in my hand in attempt to get back to normal and gestured, "Guys, this is Miho's true form. She's quite pretty, isn't she."

"Daisuke." Issei slowly said.

"Yeah?"

"You've been living with your familiar?"

"Yes."

"Who is incredibly hot?"

"Uh-huh."

"This whole time?"

"Yup." I popped the p sound.

Issei sped to me so fast that I don't think I could track him, even with my Tenkugan. "YOU BASTARD!" And proceeded to shake me with more vigor than last night, "I take back everything I said about you! You're living my dream, you got a cute girl who will do anything for you! You're-"

Before he could rant further, a brilliant hot flame appeared next to his head, "Release Hanwei-sama at once! Or not even your ashes will be spared!"

Miho's right next to us, her ignited hand aimed at Issei's head with flames hotter than ever. Huh, guess last night's training paid off. That, or she's really pissed if that snarl meant anything.

"Whoa, whoa!" I freed myself and quickly stood in front of Issei with a placating gesture, "It's okay, Miho. Calm down. We were just joking around, Issei didn't really mean me any harm. Just two friends casually messing with each other. Right Issei?"

My friend's face look terrified but he still had enough conscious to nod his head like crazy.

"See."

Miho extinguished her hand and bowed, "My apologies Hanwei-sama. I hastily assumed your safety was threaten."

Everyone else dropped their vigilance, not sure if I want to know what they'll do if I didn't defuse the situation. There's an awkward silence until Issei nervously said, "I-I'm sorry too. To both of you. Guess I got carried away."

"And I'm sorry for laughing I guess... Let's just put that aside, nobody got hurt. So, how about that shopping?" I wore a cheerful smile and clapped my hands together in attempt to raise back our spirits."

"As Daisuke said, a simple misunderstanding shouldn't dampen us on our day off." Rias stood up and walked to the door, "Let's go, I can think of so many outfits that would suit Miho."

Glad that's over with. I'll need to remember to keep Miho's volatility in check, never knew she had this much loyalty for me. Next thing that happened was my right arm felt like it was suddenly engulfed in two soft pillows. Turning my head, I saw that my familiar is holding my arm in between her breasts.

"Miho, why are you holding me like that?"

"As there will be many humans, I feel safer in your presence."

"Why don't you just grab my hand then?"

"Because I have always hold you like this." She said it like it was normal between us.

What does she mean by that!? I would have definitely noticed the incredible softness if she always hold me, but the point is I hadn't. The only times I remember she holds me is when... she's... in... salamander form...

I brought this on myself, didn't I.

"Ara, ara." I felt my other arm trapped in a similar softness, "It's not fair only Miho-chan feels safe."

The fuck!?

"Himejima-san, why are you holding me like that?" I asked in forced calmness.

"I also want to feel safe. And you said you like seeing my face." Her face got too close to mine for my liking, "Do you enjoy it?" She sensually whispered.

I don't know which one you're referring to, but I know you're getting payback at me for laughing!

* * *

"Hey look!"

"What the!?"

"Is that Akeno Onee-sama!?"

"Who is that guy?"

"Isn't he one of the new transfer students in 2-B?"

"Who's that other hot girl?"

"A flower in each hand!?"

This is getting ridiculous, I think my eyes are stuck in permanent twitching. The shopping mall is near the academy so lots of students are here as well, which means a whole bunch of new rumors will definitely be spreading like wildfire. Can't blame Miho since she's a bit wary of large crowds, but her pushing of breasts onto me isn't making this any better.

Worse still, Akeno is still latched onto me without any care in the world! Can't she take a hint that this will be bad for both of us? Wait a second, she's one of the academy's top idols, people will just think none of this is her fault and all the blame will be pushed to me!

Akeno! Mark my words, I am a very vindictive person! I will remember this!

"Here we are." Rias lead us to the clothes store on the second floor. "They have a nice selection here and the quality is good as well. We can find everything we need here."

"Gremory-san." I looked at her dead in the eye, "I trust that you will find proper attire for Miho?"

"Yes?" She responded confusingly.

I instantly brighten up, "Perfect." And immediately slipped out of the girls' grasps, and pushed Miho towards Rias, "Miho, be a good girl and listen to Gremory-san. I'll be back in about two hours or so. Go have fun."

Grabbing Issei's and Kiba's wrists, I ran out of there, "Come on guys, let's go check some manga."

* * *

Issei and Kiba didn't get a chance to say anything as I dragged them, the book store isn't that far actually. This serves the purpose of hanging out with the guys of ORC, if you minus Gasper, stopping Akeno who might pull me into choosing clothes for Miho, and stopping Issei from perving on Miho as she tries out new outfits. Though I not sure the last one will happen, he seems kinda scared of her now. Great, now I sound like her overprotective father. Wonder what happens if she actually falls for him...

Meh, I'll think of something if that happens.

"Daisuke-kun, was that not a bit excessive? We left the girls just to look for manga." Kiba said while flipping a sword related manga.

"It's not the manga that I want." I opened a manga about magic, "Okay, maybe a little. I just don't want to get stuck in between those two any more than I have to."

"How can you say that?" Issei looked aghast, "I would do anything to get your spot."

"Have you forgotten what all those other students whispered? They'll think I'm some bad guy who coerced them into doing it. I usually don't care about false rumors, but having people to see me do something I don't want to do is a different story."

"Are you sure you are not exaggerating?" Kiba looked away from his manga towards me.

I pointed at my face, "Do I look like someone who can attract a girl like Himejima-san with looks alone? Call it a gut feeling, I just know those rumors will start."

"You got a few girls' attention already." Issei whined.

Wait. What?

"What do you mean?" I gave Issei my full attention with a raised eyebrow.

"You seriously don't see it?" Issei looked at me as if I'm some dense idiot. Oi, you're the last person I want to give me that look!

"See what?"

Kiba's polite smile turned into an amused one, "Perhaps you are not as perceptive as we initially think."

"For once, I completely agree with you Kiba." Issei seconded with a smile of his own.

Now they're ganging up on me!? What do they mean I already got a few girls? Miho's just doing what she thinks is normal, and Akeno's just getting back at me. Hell, I've seen her teasing both me and Issei, she only steps up her game if I try to sass her back.

"Whatever." I'm gonna put a stop to this before it gets any more complicated, "I'll figure it out sooner or later. Now, you two got any recommendations? I've seen a bit about some of these but not the whole thing."

"I know just the perfect manga." Issei grinned.

"That isn't hentai."

And his grin vanished as he deflated, "You should at least try it, they're not just about sex. Some of them have great stories."

"... I'm gonna regret this. Fine, show me ONE of them. If I think it's good, I'll try out a second one."

"I knew you'll see it my way! Wait right here." Issei fist pumped and went to the adult section.

Looking at my sword-loving friend, "Got anything that's good?"

He simply handed me a manga, "This one tells a tale about the protagonist who can morph his hands into swords."

Interesting. Issei returned with a manga that has a big breasted girl with horns. He looked left and right before closing in and whispered, "You're a smart guy, so I brought one that involves tactics with sex. I never really understood them but the drawings are pretty good."

My eyes darted from the book to Issei who was giving me a thumbs up. I know I've watched High-School DxD but it was the censored version, I was more interested in the story and Sacred Gears. I weighed the pros and cons of buying this, will Miho find out about this book?

Sighing, "I'll buy it."

* * *

After buying our mangas, we went back and found the girls already done. Miho came out wearing a one piece dress with frills, it really suited her. Then it was a group meal with doughnuts, window shopping, and eventually it was time to go back home. Rias really went crazy because I'm carrying eight large bags of new clothes, whereas she and Miho are carrying one normal bag each.

"Thanks again for everything, and you didn't really need to help me carry that."

"Your welcome, it is only natural for me to help my adorable servant."

"You want to stay over for dinner, I'll order pizza. It's the least I can do to pay you back."

"I'll take you up on your offer then."

Unlocking the door and entering the apartment, "Miho, you can go take a bath first, we're having pizza tonight."

"Yes, Hanwei-sama."

Placing all the bags in Miho's room, I went to the kitchen to hide that porn in one of the cabinets and prepare a drink for the guest. Problem is that I only got milk, I wasn't much of a tea person and didn't think I would have a guest so soon.

Going back to the living room, "Hope you don't mind... Gremory-san? Where'd you go!?"

"In here!"

She's in my room? What the hell!? She better not be trying to dig through my stuff for fun. I put the glass of milk on the table and went to find my mischievous friend, "Gremory-san? Why are the lights off?"

There's something on the floor, I think it's... her uniform!? Hearing the door closed behind me, I turned around and saw Rias in her underwear.

 _'No, no, no, no, NO! You gotta be fucking shitting me!'_

"Gremory-san, what the fuck are you doing!?" is what I want to say, but all I managed to utter was the first word before she tackled me to my bed. Her legs in between of mine.

"I know you are surprised by this. But please, just listen to my one request."

I gulped.

"Make love to me." She begins to unhook her bra.

"Wait, wait, I'm flattered but why not Issei? I'm sure he'll do it in a heartbeat."

"Issei is a good person, but I'm sure you will know about my true intentions." Her bra dropped and her big, round breasts with pink nipples were exposed. "I am sorry, but I'll try to be quick. As long as I can escape from him, I'll do anything. So please..." Her shoulders are shaking and she's starting to tear up, "... have your way with me."

I'm still trying to process what the fuck is happening to me, but one thing's for sure, she looks anything but happy.

Tears were starting to drop, "Please forgive me, I don't care if you hate me for this." She pulled down her panties.

How am I gonna get out of this? Is this really the manipulative devil I once thought who intentionally left Issei to Raynare's death? Is this the proud King who hasn't spaced out due to her problem? Is keeping my secret really worth seeing the one person who has helped me so much in such sadness?

Her panties were finally off and she's now completely naked, "I will earn your forgiveness no matter how long it takes."

No, I already know the answers to all those.

"Gremory-san."

"This is my first time, so please be gentle."

"Gremory-san." I said louder.

"At the very least, I can do all the work and you can relax."

"GREMORY!"

That got her attention, "It won't work. Losing your virginity won't free you from Raiser, it will only make your parents angry."

"Da-Daisuke, how do you know that?" She covered her opened mouth with her hand.

It's all or nothing. I can't take back what I said, all I can do now is to believe in her, "Gremory, listen to me. I know a way to get you out of this marriage, but you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Not to the others, not your parents, and especially not to your brother."

"What are you tal-"

"Gremory! Can you promise me!?" I commanded with the most serious voice I could make.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered out almost out of reflex.

"Good, now don't interrupt me because Grayfia will arrive any minute." Her face showed astonishment at that name. "Tomorrow at the club room, Grayfia will be there and Raiser will appear through a magic circle. After an argument between you two, Grayfia will propose a Rating Game after giving us time to train. But it's not enough, we need 14 days to train. Remember, two whole weeks. If we win, you'll be free."

"Daisuke, what are you talking about?" She got up and looked at me with slightly red eyes.

"The future. I'm trusting you with one of my most important secrets. Don't make me regret this."

A flash of red light erupted in my room and out came the Queen, "Ojou-sama, I did not think you would use such underhanded tactics such as this to break off your engagement. Your brother and parents would be upset of your actions." Her voice is strict and demanded respect.

Rias stood up with her back to Grayfia, her eyes are still a bit puffy and she probably didn't want to show any weakness. "To whom I give my purity to is my decision and mine alone."

"You must remember, as the next heir of the Gremory Household, you should not show your skin to any lowly devil on a mere whim, even should that devil be your servant." Grayfia admonished as she picked up Rias' uniform.

Rias, however, spun around a glared at Grayfia, "Do not assume any of this is simply a mere whim. Onii-sama's Queen or not, I will not allow you to insult my adorable servant. Never repeat what you have said in front of me again."

The Queen looks more perplexed than intimidated and bowed, "My apologies. However, the fact still remains your actions will have ramifications not only to your family, but to the Household as a whole." She gave the clothes to Rias and finally acknowledging my presence, "How do you do? I am Grayfia, a maid to the Gremory Household. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Grayfia definitely gives off a different feeling, I don't have any innate sensory abilities and yet I can tell that she exudes power, "Likewise. My name is Tan Han Wei, second Rook of Rias Gremory."

"Grayfia, did you come on your own, or did my parents ordered you, ... or by Onii-sama's will?" Rias asked as she hook her bra back on.

"All of the above."

"I see" Rias turned to me with an unreadable look, I'm guessing it's about what I said before, "Daisuke, I am sorry about tonight. Let's talk more about this tomorrow." She walked to Grayfia with whatever dignity she can muster, "Grayfia, we shall discuss this more back at the Household. May I bring my Queen with me?"

"Of course, it is a Queen's duty to remain by their master's side." A red magic circle appeared under Grayfia and the fully clothed Rias.

"Gremory-san." She looked at me, "Remember what I said, and I promise..." I gave her a confident smile with my fist towards her, "... I'll make sure everything will be alright." Her gloomy face regained back some life and both of them are gone.

Letting out a breathe I didn't know I was holding, that was one of the most wrong situations I've been in. Turning my head to the door, "Miho, are you there?"

A few seconds of nothingness later, my door slowly opened, "My apologies for eavesdropping, Hanwei-sama. I did not know of the right choice to make."

I sighed in exhaustion, "It's okay, how much did you hear?"

She, in her new light pink pajamas, fidgeted a little, "Since when Gremory-san begged for your forgiveness."

Patting the spot next to me, Miho sat on the bed in silence. My hand went forwards which made her flinch and close her eyes, but she re-opened them after noticing that I'm patting her head, "I'm not angry, Miho. It's just..."

She looked at me with those pink eyes filled with confusion.

"I think it's time for you to know about my true origins."

* * *

 **A.N.: Hey guys, I wanted to finish this sooner, but life got in the way. So, Daisuke finally reveals his secret, bet lots of you are wondering if he will. I thought about changing it a bit but I'm not good with original stories, hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 9: Trust

Chapter 9: Trust

 ***YAWN***

Walking my way towards school, I had to cover my mouth unless I want to catch flies. Dark rings were present under my eyes, couldn't get much sleep. I mean, can you blame me? Instead of teleporting to Issei's room, I let Rias walked into mine without even noticing her intention to rape me.

The timeline is changing. Big time. I've been thinking on what other possible changes could happen next. If the universe is pulling another one on me like Forcuis' appearance, then the warning I gave to Rias would be useless. In the end, aside from new enemies or major power ups, I got nothing. The only fortune I currently have is that Miho took my reality jumping problem quite well . She was silent throughout my explanation but in the end, she still accepted me after pondering for a few minutes. Our casual chatting over pizza last night soothed my worries greatly.

"Hey, it's him."

"I heard he forced girls to cuddle him."

"I heard they elope after arguing with her parents."

Like I said, that was my only fortune. The rumors definitely spread quickly, their whispers and staring were anything but subtle. I'm not even sure if they're trying to hide it. However, this is the least of my concerns, something as petty as this isn't enough to garner my attention.

 **"DAISUKEEEEEE!"**

I stand corrected, it garners some of my attention.

I turned around and saw that two certain perverts were charging right at me like bulls. Just as they were about to hit me, I lazily sidestepped and they hit ground instead.

"Traitor!" Motohama and Matsuda pointed at me in unison.

It's too early in the morning for me to deal with this shit, "Do I even want to know what that meant?"

"We heard it! You and Akeno Onee-sama are an item!"

Deadpanning, "No, we're not. The rumors were wrong." I caught some students focusing on us. With my honest answers, hopefully the rumors will die down.

"Oh really?" Motohama adjusted his glasses, "Then what were you two doing at the mall yesterday?"

"We, along with the rest of the ORC, went shopping. I thought Issei already told you he'd join me."

"Yeah, he did." Matsuda scoffed, "But people said they saw her happily by your side. Care to explain that!"

"She wanted to see my embarrassed face. Out of all the guys, she said I was the least affected and wanted to try something different." My answer holds some truth, she did say that before. If I say something about pranking one of their school idols, they'll be hunting me down like an animal.

"Liar!" They pointed at me again, "Our benevolent Akeno Onee-sama would never do something like teasing people. She is the perfect example of Yamato Nadeshiko, there's no way she will do that." I can see some spectators nodding their heads in my peripheral vision. I can't help but rub the bridge of my nose and ask myself what did I do to deserve this.

"Then what about that other babe? The one with pink hair?"

As much as I want to leave right now, if I don't at least try to explain myself, it will be the same as calling me guilty. "That was Miho. She's a relative who doesn't like large crowds very much. She can take it, but prefers to hold me to stay calm."

They lean in close with those familiar lewdness on their face, "Think you can introduce us to her?"

"Absolutely not." I instantly denied.

* * *

They went on ranting about how unfair life is and pestered me again for an introduction. Frankly, I tuned them out and ignored them along the way. That doesn't mean I'm out of interrogation yet, even after class.

"Hmmm, that's quite the story. You sure have gotten popular, Daisuke-kun." Kiryuu, who is sitting on my table again, commented with a lecherous smile. "I didn't know you are such a playboy."

"Quit twisting my words to suit your delusional fantasies."

"My, my, what a temper. Not in the mood to meet your favorite female friend." She said in mock depression.

"I've already heard enough of this from Motohama and Matsuda, not to mention the whispers from the other students. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm too tired for this."

"Oh, and what were you doing last night? Having fun with one of the Onee-samas?" She smirked slyly.

Memories of what Rias tried to do to me last night came to my mind. I didn't bother responding and looked to the corner of my eyes. Kiryuu, however, noticed my distinct lack of answer and gained an actual look of shock, "Did you?"

"... No." I answered lamely.

"Oh my God." Suppressing my urge to wince from my headache. "You did. Wow, color me impressed. I didn't think you were the aggressive type." She just sat there and looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Listen, I just helped her out with some issues. You know, occult stuff like that. We didn't do anything scandalous." I tried defending myself as much as possible, but I'm just getting desperate.

"Is that really it?" Kiryuu scrutinized at me.

"Yes."

Before she could say anything else, we heard a loud gasp of pleasant surprise. Taking a look, we saw that Kiba's outside of our classroom. He went over to Issei and Asia first and informed them about something.

So it's time.

"Sorry, Aika. Gotta go, talk to you later."

I stood up from my seat and went over to them, "Hey Kiba. Something up?"

His normal polite smile seems tense today and his eyes showed some gravity, "Yes, Buchou is asking all of us to meet at the club room. There is some urgent matter to be discussed."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked as we went on our way.

"It is better for Buchou to explain it than me."

Issei and Asia were confused but nodded anyway. The walk didn't feel much, but to me it's like all the weight I've been shouldering since waking up in this world has gotten a lot heavier. And it wasn't just that, I can feel the familiar sensation of power and dignity emitted from beyond these doors.

"Daisuke-kun, are you all right?" Kiba gave me a concerned look along with Issei and Asia, "You seem more stressed than usual."

Ugh, can't believe I'm letting this get to me. Shaking my head, a small smile presents itself on my face, "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, let's go in and see Buchou."

They acquiesced and we stepped in. The first thing was everyone else was here, second thing was Grayfia was here as well, third thing was Rias fixed eyes with mine for a few seconds before the maid addresses to her, "Ojou-sama, your entire peerage has gathered. Shall I explain the situation?"

"No, allow me." Rias sighed, "There is som-"

A red magic circle didn't let her finish. Fire blazed from the ground and radiated to us all. Doesn't burn, it is just the by product of his teleportation, a mere esthetic purpose and to exhibit the strength of their household. But it does produce heat and light which made me shield my eyes a little.

"Rias, my love. I have come to meet you." Let's see, blond hair? Check. Blazer? Check. A punchable arrogant face with a 10 meter pole stuck in his ass? Check.

"Riser." Rias spat out like something vile was in her mouth, "I wish I could say the same, but I would be lying."

"As always, your fiery attitude always makes me desire you more." Fire chicken proceeded to walk into Rias' personal space, "Come now, surely you have realized the importance of our union or the future of the next generation will become bleak."

"Guys, what's he talking about?" Issei whispered while keeping a glare fixed on fire chicken, "For some reason, I don't like him."

"Hmm? Have you not mention me to your peerage, Rias?" Apparently Issei's whisper wasn't silent enough.

"I have no need as you are of no importance to me." She scowled with her arms crossed under her bust.

Grayfia walked forwards, "Then allow me to introduce this young man. His name is Raiser Phenex-sama, a pure blood high-class devil, third son of the Phenex Household. And also, Rias Gremory Ojou-sama's fiancee."

...

" **EEHH-** mughguhuu?"

Issei didn't get the chance for his outburst. I'm standing next to him with my hand covering his mouth, stopping him to make us look embarrassing. Everyone, including fire chicken look at me in curiosity. I just shook my head to tell Issei now's not the time to be freaking out, especially when fire chicken is here. I don't want him to see any weaknesses in Rias' peerage, for her sake and to improve our chances of winning, no matter how small it is.

I freed his mouth when he looked calm enough and gave him a reassuring smile, "My, my. I see you have made a few additions. Were they all once human? It would make sense if he is unaware of my status."

"Yes, they are. And each of them are powerful in their own rights." Rias complimented with a hint of pride.

"I am sure they are." Fire chicken easily dismissed her claim, "Now, what about a civil discussion to settle the agreement. Rias' Queen, go make me quality tea." He sat down on the couch like he owns the place. For a high-class, he sure doesn't have much manners.

"Of course, Riser-sama." Akeno politely said but her facial features were strained and went to do so, whereas the rest of us waited in line at an end of the room.

"How much longer will you be obstinate, my dear Rias? An offspring of two households of nobility and power will certainly be beneficial to the 72 pillars." His mouth said benefit for the devils, but his eyes said benefit for himself as he take glances at the red head beauty's body.

"There is no guarantee will the future of our kind be brighten with our engagement. An offspring can be procreated with members of any of the pillars." Rias calmly argued back.

Akeno returned and placed a cup of tea in front of fire chicken. His facial features showed some annoyance but after a sip, he continued, "This was decided by your brother, Sirzechs-sama himself. He may already have a son but as the daughter of the current head, you have the responsibility to produce the next heir of the Gremory Household."

"You are correct." Fire chicken smiled, "I will marry a suitable partner and give birth to a child."

"Then, it is de-"

"However, the elders have no right to decide my future, only I can decide who I choose as my life partner. And it is certainly not you, Raiser Phenex."

His easygoing smile was now gone and temperature just gone up considerably, "Rias, my dear. I am making efforts in order to be reasonable. However, you must have forgotten I bear the name of the Phenex Household. It would be a disgrace should I fail to return with you as my spouse." He got up, walked to Rias, and held her chin up to lock eyes, "I will definitely bring you back to the underworld with me, even if I have to incinerate your entire peerage."

Everyone got prepared for a fight. Issei's Boosted Gear was summoned, Kiba has drawn his sword, Koneko held up her fists, lightning crackled around Akeno, and Asia tightening her hold on Issei's arm.

"Ha ha."

It came out faintly, but they all heard it.

"Ha ha ha."

It was louder this time, all heads turned to me.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I threw my head cackled out as everyone just looks at me like I lost it.

"What is so funny brat?" Fire chicken asked out angrily.

"Nothing. I just thought that how much of a joke you are."

Now they really think I lost it. Fire chicken just asked in a slow but threatening tone, "You dare to mock a proud Phenex."

"No, of course not. I dare to mock you, fire chicken."

Fire erupted from his right arm, but not in a wildly manner. It was controlled and with limited spreading. I tried looking at him directly and pretended the flames didn't bother me in the least. It's definitely more than what Miho can make, and I get the feeling that he can go hotter. "You insolent-"

"See, this is what I'm talking. What I see isn't a high-class devil from a noble household, just someone who is throwing a childish temper tantrum because he couldn't get the girl he wants. You're already disgracing your household yourself." I made the most disappointed frown as I could make.

His ignited hand was ready to scorch me to death. My body tensed, if he fires that everyone will get caught!

"Uh-hum." A heavy pressure forced us to turn to the Queen who was silent since she introduced Raiser to us, "Raiser-sama, Hanwei-sama, I am the moderator asked by the head of the Gremory Household himself. Should this escalate more violently, I will not idly stand by." Her sharp gaze is now even sharper as her icy tone demanded submission.

Fire chicken's piercing glare faded and he backed down without delay, "If the strongest Queen has said that, then there is no helping it."

I simply nodded my head and everyone disarmed as the pressure lifted.

"Ojou-sama, your and Riser-sama's families have agreed this engagement for the future of the Gremory, yet you still wish for it to be null and void?"

"Yes."

"Then, as a last resort measure, Sirzechs-sama has offered another way to reach a conclusion." Both high-class focused their attention, "Only matured devils are allowed, but if it is an unofficial match, then both of you may compete. A Rating Game."

Rias' eyes widen and briefly looked at me, but quickly went back to Grayfia, "Do both of you accept?"

"I accept."

"Of course."

"Very well. I will manage the details of the Rating Game and convey the news to both of your families."

Fire chicken briefly inspected us, but there's more lust when he looked at the girls, and hatred for me, "Rias, are these your all of your servants?"

"And what if they are?" Rias glared.

He just smirked arrogantly in response and with a snap of his finger, another flaming magic circle appeared to teleport girls to the club room. Girls is a polite way of saying it, if I really want to be honest, they look like fucking accessories!

"Behold, my full peerage! One with power, experience and beauty. Out of all of your servants, only your Queen has any chance of defeating one of them. Are you still certain you wish to proceed with the Rating Game? It will be nothing more than an entertainment for you to struggle against me." He boasted with his peerage giving the same, albeit slightly less, condescending look.

"About that..." Grayfia cut in, "... as Ojou-sama still lacks maturity and experience, would you accept a period of time to be used for training in order to prepare your servants?"

 _'Please, please, please...'_

"May I use 14 days to prepare for the upcoming game?" Rias asked without hesitation.

"Of course. It is confirmed then. The Rating Game between Rias Gremory-sama and Riser Phenex-sama will be held 14 days from now. The exact time and location will be announced shortly."

 _'Yes!'_

"That is acceptable." Fire chicken agreed easily, "If my dear Rias loses- Rias, why is one of your servants crying?"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, "It is his dream to become Harem King."

Looking at Issei, he really is crying. I refrained myself from facepalming so hard right now. So much for not showing any weaknesses.

"He's done it. He's got a shitty attitude and I want to punch his stupid handsome face, but he's done it. He's got his own harem!" Issei really let loose the waterworks and none of fire chicken's girls even tried to hide their disgust.

This time, I really did facepalm. OUCH! I think I almost broke my nose!

"Oh, it is only natural for us devils to yearn for passion and debauchery. Let's say we show him a glimpse of ours. Yubelluna, come!" Fire chicken beckon his Queen into his arms and groped her as they went on with a public make out session.

Okay, not gonna lie, I looked disgusted and everyone else did the same. Why did I watch this guy in the anime again? Oh right, because he's going to get his ass kicked!

"Watch and despair as your dream will never become reality." Fire chicken sneered.

I clamped down his shoulder before he could do anything rash, never leaving my bored eyes away from fire chicken, "Is this your hobby or something? Two-timing your so-called fiancee? No wonder my King hates you, you care more about your dolls than her."

His face scrunched up in anger, "What would you know about my harem? You look like you have yet to kiss a woman, much less gaining your own harem."

My expression didn't change, "True, at least I haven't fallen so low to kiss my own little sister."

He almost recoiled back, "What-"

"That is your sister over there, right?" I pointed at Ravel, "She may be cute, but that hardly justifies having your way with her all night long."

Issei's bulging eyes darted from me, to Ravel, and then to fire chicken.

"Having- What nonsense is this!? I would never-"

"I can understand, there's no shame in hiding it. After all, incest between siblings is sometimes needed to preserve your family purity. You already french kissed your Queen in broad daylight, I can only imagine what you will do to her in bed." I nodded sagely.

Ravel's face is practically burning red at this point. Wait, I think her face really is burning a little.

"Enough!" I think he really wants to pummel me, but stopped himself due to Grayfia's presence, "I will not stand for you to spout gibberish. I would burn you slowly as you ash is blown into the wind but now is not the time. This will be settled during the Rating Game. It would not be strange for there to be accidents after all."

He and his Queen went back to the rest of his peerage as a magic circle blazed and then they're gone. Grayfia bowed before doing the same, except her circle was whitish silver.

My hand immediately released Issei's shoulder and I let out a breathe. At least Issei didn't get the shit beaten out of him this time. Realizing that it was still silent, I looked around and saw that everyone was giving me weird looks. All except Rias, she looked at me like she's disappointed.

"Daisuke." She slowly said.

"Yeah?" I nonchalantly responded.

"Why did you intentionally antagonize Riser like that? He would have burned you completely if Grayfia did not stop him in time, you were never the one to start insulting people."

"Two reasons." I raised my index finger, "One, he was really pissing me off and you enjoyed my insults just as much if not, more than I did."

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed, "But that still doesn't mean you can do that."

"Which leads me to two." Raising my middle middle finger, "I wanted to gauge his power level."

"What?" She asked almost dumbly as well as everyone else.

"I know it was risky with multiple negative consequences but he only lost twice in Rating Games. And he lost on purpose because his opponents were close to his family clan. All his wins were without him doing anything, and even if he did, he just relied on his immortality to beat his opponents. He never did went all out before right?"

Rias nodded.

"That's why I provoked him. I wanted to see just how hot he can go and by extension, how much magic or control he has. This was the only time I can think of to get any firsthand information on him. Even if it's just a bit, I needed to see what he can do if we want to stand a chance against him in the Rating Game. Besides, I knew Grayfia-san will stop him if it gets out of hand. Sorry."

Everyone looked shock of my insight, Rias looked at me like she was impressed but shook her head shortly, "I can understand your logic Daisuke. I guess you did think thoroughly of this. But I still do not like how you gain that information by placing yourself in danger."

"Daisuke-kun, as incredible as you are to formulate a plan like that, how did you know we would confront Riser in a Rating Game? You angered him before Grayfia-san could mention it." Kiba questioned.

...

Now all my confidence felt like it went for a vacation. I stood there quietly with my head down as they all keep staring at me. I opened my mouth in attempt to say something, anything. But I couldn't, and closed it. This process repeated a few more times as they started to look worried. My hands clenched tightly and heart beating like crazy. Why is this so much harder than trash talking fire chicken!? I didn't become frozen like this to Miho last night.

I know it's irrational, just explain yourself and everyone will understand. What's so hard about that? Apparently, really hard as I feel myself getting smaller and smaller. My fears of what might happen to me when I first came here resurfaced. What if in the off chance that they'll hate me for keeping this a secret. Almost all of them have nightmarish pasts and me knowing about them without their consent could result in them thinking I betrayed them. _'What if they think I'm just lying to them. What if they sent me to Ajuka and extract every bit of my knowledge I have? What if-'_

"Daisuke." My eyes opened. Rias looked at me gently with a low voice like she's seeing me as a scared little animal, "It's okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I am grateful enough for you to recall bad memories so you can help us. You don't have to push yourself, I won't pry any further than you are comfortable with."

She smiled gently at me. And I saw everyone giving me the same kind smile. I slowly straighten myself to look at them properly this time. They all trust me, Rias, Issei, and Asia smiled like always. Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno even have understanding in their smiles. They know what it's like to remember their past, and they don't want me to do it either.

What was I thinking? I've spent time with them for so long that I know that they're good people already, of course they wouldn't push me into something I wouldn't do. They all trust me, and I have to return that trust.

"Sorry, guess I panicked a little." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell us." Rias assured me once more.

I shook my head, "No, I've been thinking about this for a long time now, not just last night. I want all of you to know, it doesn't haunt me in the way you think it does."

Rias slowly nodded. I took one more glance at everyone and breathed deeply, _'Cast your fears away, hesitate and you die, run away and you die. Show your resolve and fight'_. Doesn't work as good as before a fight, but still better than nothing.

"For starters, I don't have amnesia. I never had one." Surprise was etched onto their faces at that revelation, "And as for Kiba's question, I know the future. Buchou's engagement, fire chicken's arrival, the Rating Game and much more. I've known about it for a long time now."

I gave them some time to digest this particular information until Issei spoke up, "Holy shit! Daisuke, you can see the future!?"

"No, I can't. I come from a place where I have seen everyone's future here."

"What do you mean, Daisuke?" Rias asked.

Unintentionally sighing, "First, I need to ask you this. What do any of you know about the multiverse theory?"

"I only know a little." Rias answered, "The theory states the possibility of many other universes besides ours. There is a void know as the Dimensional Gap that lies in between the Underworld, Earth, and Heaven. Sona once wonders the possibilities of other worlds beyond the gap."

"Sona-kaichou is as smart as always. She's right, there are other worlds. And I'm the living proof of it." I thumbed myself.

There were surprised again, better get used to seeing it. All except Issei who was confused. "What if I told you that I come from another universe where Kuoh, angels, devils, youkais, Gods,..." Weird, I didn't get a headache, "... and even Great Red himself originated from a light novel called Highschool DxD."

Multiple of emotions swirled in their eyes. Anger? Sadness? Outrage? I don't know, they just thought about my words. All their lives, they thought they were real, living and breathing, but now I'm implying that they're nothing more than fictional characters.

"Okay, I don't get what you just said, but sounds to me you've got a case of chuunibyou Daisuke." Issei said with a pitying smile.

Well, if that's how you want to play it, "Issei, you recently had a dream about a giant red dragon shortly after you're Boosted Gear matured."

He stepped back, "How the hell did you know that!?"

"That dragon is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Yes, he is magnificently powerful." I answered as he had a puzzled look, "He is the spirit that resides in your Boosted Gear for at least several millenniums. I suggest you ask him more about the Boosted Gear since he knows more than you."

I looked at the shocked yet confused Issei, or to be more precise, I looked at his left hand, "I know you can hear me Red One. I won't say your name in respect for Issei to learn about it himself. And I also know you wish to let him get used to the supernatural world, but you two will encounter the White One sooner than you think. It is best if you try to help him as much as possible."

Seconds went by in silence, and I'm starting to feel stupid by saying all of that. Until green light emerged from the back of Issei's hand, **"I am surprised. Never in my life have I encountered one so unique such as you."**

Issei almost jumped and everyone looked at his hand in awe, it's not everyday you get to see one of the Heavenly Dragons, even if it's just the light.

"What the fuck!? Why's my hand talking!?" Issei swung his hand back and forth like a cockroach just landed on it.

"Issei, chill. He won't hurt you. It's the opposite actually, he wants to help you." I tried calming him.

Eventually he did stop and looked at his hand weirdly, "Who are you?"

 **"That is a conversation for another time partner. For now, my interest lies in your friend, Daisuke was it?"**

I nodded.

 **"I show myself to few outside of my hosts, and I am grateful for allowing my partner to learn more on his own. However, there is something that concerns me. How much do you know about me?"**

It didn't come out as a threat, at least he's not angry, "Not much more than the general knowledge. I know a bit about your past and your abilities. You didn't show yourself much in the anime other than talking to Issei. That's about it."

 **"I see. I will heed your advice and inform my partner more. You have my thanks."**

Raising my eyebrow, "You believe my absurd story? Even I wouldn't believe something like that without undeniable proof."

 **"My eyes have seen much that would leave most people baffled. I would merely scoff have I heard this prior to my sealing. Many unfathomable actions occur in the world of the supernatural, why must I react to each and every one of them."**

"Ah, yes. Being in the Boosted Gear for so long has changed you. Probably should have thought twice before trying to eat the leaders of the three factions."

 **"Kukuku, in all my years, never once has my host become a devil until now. And now that said host has a companion who knows the future from another reality. I look forward to what happens."**

"There will never be a dull moment, that's for sure." I smiled cheekily.

 **"I hope so. Farewell."**

The light vanished as Issei blinked stupidly and touch his hand. I spotted everyone else giving me varying degrees of shock with their mouths hanging open, even the ever stoic Koneko. I might be enjoying this more than necessary. Oh who am I kidding? I'm totally enjoying this, "So, is that enough proof for you?"

Getting out of their stupor, Rias coughed in her hand and resumed, "That would suffice. But there is something I do not understand. Why have you come to this world?" She leaned forward in interest.

I frowned at that, "To be honest, I have absolutely no clue. One night, I was sleeping on my bed. And the next morning, I found myself waking up on a park bench. Tried looking for any clues as to where I am, but I didn't get much until I saw Issei at the park, trying and failing to save him, got killed, you reincarnating me, and now here I am. I do have a few theories, but got nothing to prove it."

Rias frown as well, but hers have sadness in it, "I am so sorry Daisuke. At first I thought you being thrown into the life of a devil was what upsetted you, but now I see you have experienced much more."

Shrugging my shoulders, "Don't worry about it. Complaining or feeling down won't get me back home. Besides it's not so bad." I smiled warmly, "I did get to meet you guys. Being there for me really helped, you know."

I turned so everyone could see me, "I'm sorry for not trusting you." And prostrated myself before them. Once again, earning gasps of shock, "And I'm also sorry for knowing about your pasts. But please believe me, I don't care what you are. I see all of you as my important friends, never feared you because of what was out of your control. You all helped me even when I lied out of fear that you'll judge me. I'm so sorry. So please, give me one last chance. I won't let you down. I promise."

"Oi! Oi! Daisuke, I really don't get what's going on, but you don't have to do that. You still helped us a lot too."

"Ha-Ha-Hanwei-san, I do not mind at all. You have always been kind to everyone. Please get up."

I can hear Issei's and Asia's panicked tone, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. They might not think it's a big deal, but to everyone else except Rias and Issei, knowing their hellish past without permission was not to be taken lightly. I would be angry too if our roles were reversed.

The faint sound of footsteps was heard in front of me, "Daisuke-kun." So it's Akeno. "Please look at me."

Doing so, I half expected a hateful scowl or even a slap to the face. But it's the opposite actually, she smiled kindly and extended her hand, "It was never your fault for knowing. You have already proven yourself by helping us, fighting with us, and opening up to us. We may not want to recall our pasts, but something as simple as this would never sever the bond we have made."

Kiba and Koneko nodded without hesitation. I looked back at her hand and then to her face, the smile never even wavered. Finally, I accepted it and slowly got up, "Thank you everyone. I promise with my knowledge and strength, I'll make sure to protect you from anything. Starting with Buchou."

I looked at her, "I know about fire chicken's peerage, his strategies for the Rating Game, and thought of several possible ways to beat him back in my world. Just give me the word and I'll tell you everything."

Rias just stood there, contemplating and even biting her lower lip. She seems conflicted about something until she reached her decision, "Thank you Daisuke, that is very tempting but I do not need it."

"What!?" That wasn't me, it was Issei, "But Buchou, don't you wanna win? You were so dead set on not marrying him and Daisuke's plans are good. Why not take his offer?"

Her face was filled with pride, "I understand that, Issei. However, this is my future on the line. If I defeat Riser with Daisuke's knowledge, it will be nothing more than a hollow victory. It would feel like a farce, not using my own skills, my own intellect to win. This is my chance to prove myself to my parents as well as my Onii-sama that I am worthy. I want to defeat him on my own terms."

I smiled in nostalgia, "You were always proud to a fault, I expected that answer anyway. You hear that guys? Our King turned down such an offer to win with honor. After hearing that, there's no way we can't reciprocate that right."

Realizing what I was doing, they all had fire in their eyes, ready to give more than a 100% for what's to come, "All of us got your back. That is why, even if you've made some mistakes, even if you're doubting yourself, command us to victory. No matter what, we will always believe in you, Rias."

She noticed me calling her given name for the first time and smiled brightly, "Yes. Let's show Riser not to mess with us. We will blow him away!"

* * *

Everyone was pumped. Rias told us to go back home, pack up and meet at the northern outskirts of Kuoh tomorrow early morning. They all went back but I still got one more member to inform.

"Gasper." Knocking the door twice, "Can you hear me?"

"Daisuke-senpai! I heard from Buchou's familiar. You're all gonna train right? To help Buchou win." I heard his girly muffled voice though the door.

Wow, that bat works fast, "Yeah, we'll be gone for two weeks. But that's not why I'm here."

"Eh? Why are you here?"

I sighed, "This is gonna be extremely hard to believe, but please listen to me until I finish."

I explained my origins for the third time, this time was much easier. Probably because I can't see his face. He was silent just like Miho, taking in everything I've said. Don't know if he understands it all or not, I talked slow just in case. Again, I apologized about knowing his past, though I vaguely remember something more in the wiki than just the anime.

"I-is that true? You know a-about my past?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." I said solemnly.

"I'm jealous of you senpai."

"What? What do you mean?" Out of all the response I thought he would make, this was not one of them.

"You were scared, but you still told everyone your secret. I wish I could be more like you. I can't even help Buchou, I'm so useless."

"You're not useless, and I can prove it." I said gently.

"H-h-how?" He asked almost eagerly.

"You're the most successful devil out of all of us in making contracts. Even when you're too scared to come out, you still find a way to help Rias. You can say that you're useless all you want, but all I see is someone struggling everyday to prove himself anything but useless."

 ***sniff***

"Gasper?"

"N-no one has told m-me that before. Th-thank you Daisuke-senpai. I-I really wish I could be like y-you." I can hear some hiccups, the guy must be really worried about what others think of him.

"You don't have to be like me. You can be yourself, just be Gasper. Though, sometimes I wish I can try using your Sacred Gear."

"W-why!? This stupid Sacred Gear can only freeze people, I hate it."

"I kinda understand what you mean. But compared to mine that can only make me stronger, you have one that can temporarily stop time and space. You can stop a bomb from exploding, stop an attack aimed at your friends, or even stop an enemy before he even knows you're there."

"I-I never thought of it like that. Do you think I can do all of those?" Gasper asked hopefully.

"Why not? With practice, you can do whatever you want with your gear. It does respond to the user's willpower."

"... Daisuke-senpai."

"Yeah?"

"Will I... ever be confident in the future."

"That is something you have to find out for yourself."

"Bu-but I-"

"And I'll be sure help you every step of the way."

"Huh?"

"You're not alone Gasper. Even in that room, you were never alone. You got me, Buchou, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Himejima-san, and Asia. We're gonna train until we drop, helping one another to improve ourselves all the way. A scary gear or not, you're one of us, we've already accepted you. Once you learn to accept yourself, then we can train together and make sure you won't freeze your friends anymore. So, don't keep us waiting too long okay."

"... Daisuke-senpai."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being so scared all the time. I couldn't help Issei-senpai with those fallen angels, and now I can't help Buchou." He said regretfully.

"It doesn't have to be now. If you don't have the courage to fight with us,..." I held my fist towards the door, despite him not being able to see me, "... I'll fight with enough courage for the both of us. Cheer us on, okay?"

"Yes. Good luck, Daisuke-senpai."

* * *

 **A.N.: And here's what everyone thinks of Daisuke's predicament. Don't know when I'll upload another chapter, gonna be busy again. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	11. Chapter 10: Training Start

Chapter 10: Training Start

"Come on you two, hurry up!" Rias yelled from above us.

 ***huff* *huff***

"Why do we need to carry all this stuff again?" Issei asked, his face showed exhaustion as he sweats.

"Just think of this as early resistance training, train as we climb." I took in some deep breathes but not as much as Issei. I've been considering wearing weights even before coming here, but the ones I'm wearing are dragging me down more than I thought. Has metal rods embedded in them. I'm wearing each on my limbs, forearms and lower legs. They along with all of Miho's new clothes put a large dent in my savings but totally worth it.

"Where are we going anyway?" Issei asked as he lugged a bag which doubled his size.

"We're going to Rias' family estate. That's the place where we're going to train, away from civilization so we can concentrate to the fullest. It's also her family vacation house." I carried a bag triple my size along with my own. What did Rias put in this? Rocks?

"And how do you kno- Oh right, your 'knowledge'. Any other early training we should expect?"

"Nothing else, but I'm gonna leave the actual training to Rias. She'll probably be mad if I ruin it for her. Come on, let's pick up the pace." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Daisuke-kun, I have been wondering but what are you carrying?" Kiba asked.

"Just the essentials. Clothes, water bottles, ointment, and other stuff. Why?"

"No, not that. I meant the container you are holding in your hand."

I lifted the said container and showed it to him, "Ojiro-jiisan's ramen. If we're gonna be gone for two weeks, I want to at least have some for lunch on the first day."

"So that's what I've been smelling! I thought I was going crazy with hunger!" Issei whined.

I chuckled, leave it to Issei to liven things up, "Hey Rias, just how much further before we get there?"

"Not much further. Getting tired already?" She taunted.

"As if. If I can't at least do this much, then I can't beat that fire chicken's smug face." I sped up a little and walked beside Kiba and Koneko, leaving Issei struggling even more to keep up.

"Ah, damn it." Issei panted out.

"Buchou-san, maybe I should help Issei-san." Asia asked while looking at him in concern.

"No need, Asia. He needs to be able to climb on his own, otherwise we won't grow." Rias said.

Looking at the top, I could see that we're almost there. Looking back at the tired Pawn, he was slowing down considerably. We did climb this hill for some time now, but we can't afford to go easy on him right now. Maybe I should give some motivation, "Hey Issei, if you're tired from this, then how are you gonna satisfy you're harem?"

He blinked once, and then twice, "ORYAAAAAAA!"

I waved my hand around the dust cloud and stared at Issei's back as he run to the summit like his life depended on it. Worked better than I thought.

"Ufufu, that was very mean of you, Daisuke-kun."

"And?"

"And I enjoy that very much." Akeno giggled.

"Was that necessary? You're motivating him for the wrong reasons." Koneko monotones.

"At least he's motivated regardless. Look, we're near the top."

We approached and were greeted with a large mansion and an even larger yard. This place even has a pond that looks like it can used as a swimming pool, "Looks way more grandiose up close. Just how rich are you again?"

"Never underestimate the Gremory Household's finances." She boasted.

"I'll keep that in mind. So what's the training plan?"

"You and Issei will rotate as you train in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat with Yuuto and Koneko respectively. In between, both of you will join Asia in magic training with Akeno whereas Yuuto and Koneko spar. In the morning, you fight Koneko and Issei fight Yuuto. Any questions?"

" ***huff***... no." Issei answered as he was sprawled on the ground.

"Just two. Can I bring Miho for training?"

"That is fine but why?" Rias payed attention to me more than usual. Maybe she's starting to appreciate my plans more?

"She's been sparring no one but me, I want to give her different opponents to adjust better against others. And with everyone training with a fire user, they'll get more used to the heat."

"Very well. What's the other?"

"What will you and Akeno do for training?" This is something that was never aired in anime. Always wondered what they do to get stronger.

"You don't know?" She voice had a confused tone with a hint of amusement.

"They never showed everything. It's mostly about the protagonist, some fights from a few other people, and some of your lives."

"Who is the protagonist?"

My head briefly inclined to the pervert's direction who was getting worried by Asia.

"Really?" Koneko almost became appalled and looked at me as if she's asking me if I'm lying.

"Yes. It's better if you don't know some of the scenes they air in the anime. So, back to my question."

"Akeno will do her own personal training and occasionally spar with Yuuto and Koneko as usual. And I will research for tactics while overseeing your training."

"You're not gonna do anything physical?" I asked in surprise.

"Aside for some control exercises with my Power of Destruction, no. As a high-class devil from a noble and powerful family, my natural growth is already enough to place me in the upper ranks of the hierarchy." She announced with her head held high.

"I... see." Frowning in some disappointment, I can understand her logic. No point in training if you're already gonna become strong without it, it's like trying to eat more when you're already full. But that doesn't excuse you for taking a shortcut, some abilities can only attained with hard work and experience like battle instincts. I don't approve of this but if she thinks she's fine without it then I'm not complaining, it's her future after all.

Rias must have expected me to say something else because she looked a bit crestfallen for a second before going back to her usual self, "Now, let's get changed so we can begin."

I hauled Issei's ass up as we entered the place. For a normal person, you wouldn't believe the sheer size of the interior. Smooth carpet, fancy furniture, mounted paintings, and even a chandelier. I took in the sight, eyes drifting around the place, it's so spotless you can eat on the floor. Who cleans this place anyway? Even if it's with magic, something this huge needs lots of time and effort.

I got into my personal room and changed into my jersey, time to sweat it out.

* * *

 **Day 1:**

I cross blocked a punch, but still got pushed back a bit. The white haired Rook went for my sides but retreated back as my clone came from hers. Cracks on my Buso (Armament) were disappearing as more magic was funneled, I went back on the offensive. The clone went low but she jumped and made a spin kick towards his back. He narrowly dodged. I aimed at her face but she blocked it with her forearm and kicked my chest.

"Not bad, Koneko." I gingerly rubbed my sore spot.

"You're slower than usual. Are you wearing weights?" She looked almost curious with just a few scratches. I know I'm limiting myself but it still annoys me.

"Yeah, you could tell?" I said in between pants.

"Your clone was more energetic and I could feel something hard." That just sounds really misinterpreting, "You didn't have them before."

"Got it ordered a while back and the delivery came in just yesterday." Clone answered.

Koneko nodded and charge with her fist to my stomach. I tried withstanding the pressure and kneed her. She dodged as my clone went for her back and gave her a graze, "You have the basics down, but you still make a few mistakes. Better than when we first started though."

We got her from both sides and closed in on her. She calmly leaned back and try to get behind clone who, with his enhanced vision, elbowed her midway. She coughed in surprise. Clone sailed past me as I try to readjust myself and went to grab her wrists. She up her strength, pulled me in and punched my cheek. Buso completely shattered. Clone jabbed her, but she leaned left and finally managed to land a blow on him for the first time, dispelling him in process. Memories flowed into me as I remember our fight in another perspective.

"Just how much are you wearing?"

I answered out after rubbing my temples, "10 kilograms on each limb, slightly more than half of my weight."

Her face twitched in surprise for a moment, "That's... not too much for a Rook, but very tiring when training all day."

"I can't afford taking it slow, it'll be worth it in the end." I inhaled, hold, and exhaled.

"What about your clone? You usually use both techniques of yours."

"Don't want to over rely on my Tenkugan, I want to train in both using and not using it."

"Let's take a break." She turned her back on me and walked to a tree.

I gulped in uneasiness. The fight wasn't the only thing my clone has seen, Koneko's eyes never stayed onto me for more than a few seconds, "I'm not afraid of you."

She stopped but didn't look at me.

"I won't reject you. She is related to you but her actions don't. I don't care what you are, all that matters is you're one of my important friends."

Koneko slowly looked at me, face showing some vulnerability instead of blankness, "Was it that obvious?"

"Not really, my clone saw it actually. I think it's more of an unconscious action than anything. You look more afraid of my reactions than my existence." I spoke softly with a small smile.

"I don't understand. I'm not blaming you, but I can't help but wonder if you know the answers I want. Why did she do it? Why did nee-sama kill our master? Why did she use senjutsu when she knew it was dangerous? Why... did she abandon me?" She asked softly, head facing down and shoulders shaking.

I walked up and patted her head, "It is not my place to reveal her secrets, but know this Koneko. Your sister loves you, even now she loves you more than anything in the world."

"Then why?"

"You'll have your answers soon, it's better if you hear it from Kuroka herself. Someday, you two will fully reconcile as sisters again, that's what both of you truly wish for after all." Smiling warmly, I continue patting her head to help her calm down.

After a while she did stop shaking and stayed like that, "Senpai, your hand."

"Sorry." I retracted my hand and smiled in embarrassment, "Got a small habit of patting people on the head. Don't like it?"

"It felt nice."

"Sorry, didn't hear you. What was that?"

She looked up at me with a small smile and a faint blush, "It's nothing."

* * *

"Time to continue our lesson in demonic magic. Daisuke-kun, Issei-kun, do you remember the first lesson?" Akeno began with going back to the basics. Issei and I already know how to draw it out but Asia's still new to it. She has invested most of her time on healing us after training rather than working on her own magic.

"We concentrate our bodies' aura into a single point." Issei answered right away as he looked at Asia for a moment. I think he's trying to impress the blonde healer by being smart.

"Usually the easiest place is on top of our hands." I added.

"Correct. Now, can both of you demonstrate how to summon magic for Asia-chan?"

Issei looked nervous now because of how conscious he is about his magic. We haven't checked our reserves since our first lesson, just training on enlarging them. We summoned them easily and the difference were noticeable. Issei's grown to about 5cm in diameter while mine has grown to about 30cm. I inspect my ball and noticed a little density in it. Well it better be, I've been training hard to increase my reserves and control ever since my fight against Forcuis. No matter how many times I thought about it, I could have turn the tide if I had more magic, like blasting him when I grabbed his wrist or overloading his senses with a large burst of magic.

Out of the corner of my eye, Issei gawked at the size of my orb and the girls looked impressed. "Ara, ara, you become bigger than I thought." I don't know why but a shiver just went down my spine.

Asia closed her eyes and mimicked our actions, it wasn't long before she did it. Out popped her hands was a green orb roughly the same size as mine, maybe even bigger. "That is very good Asia-chan, as expected of a Bishop." Gotta admit, hers is bigger than mine when I first started and she doesn't look strained at all, almost like her magic wanted to come out.

Issei at this point dropped his head in shame and despondence.

"Don't worry, Issei-san. You'll get better."

"Thank you, Asia. You're so kind." He said in half sadness and half happiness.

"Issei, your magic is much bigger compared to last time, and you got your Dragon Shot remember. You still have a lot of room to grow."

"Easy for you to say. Yours is way bigger than mine."

"That is why we are training. Keep working as you always have and your magic can be as big as Daisuke-kun's and Asia-chan's" Akeno said encouragingly.

He perked up at that, "Really?"

"Yes. Besides..." She brought out her own yellow magic, "... they both also still have a long way to go."

Her orb was giant! Easily bigger than mine, I know she's a Queen but she's making it look much easier than it should be. It's hovering on one hand for fuck's sake. I scowled in disappointment at my slow progress, at least now I have a better estimate between our difference in magic. Asia looked fascinated and admired Akeno's orb. Issei fell harder into depression.

I sighed out loud, we got a lot of work to do.

"Please don't be discouraged." Her orb dissipated, "I have learned this art for a long time now. You all have enough to create a decent amount of spells, it will be easier for something you always imagine. Remember, it all depends on your imagination, your spells can be anything."

"Anything, huh?" Issei went deep in thought at that, guess he's thinking about his signature spell.

"About that. Asia, maybe you can learn to make barriers to protect everyone."

"Huh?" She tilted her head cutely.

"I never saw you using magic that much, but maybe you can try to learn them. Not just healing injuries, you can also prevent injuries. You can also work on your Twilight Healing to heal multiple people at once or heal from a distance."

"Hey yeah. Asia will become more awesome that way." Issei agreed.

"And Issei, you can try your Dragon Shot in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

"You got low magic, but that doesn't mean you have to keep boosting until you're ready. You can use a smaller Dragon Shot, weaker but more magic conservant. You can even try using it in small bullets like a machine gun. Just because you want your spells to be powerful, that doesn't mean you can't tweak it a little."

"Really? I always wanted to try the techniques in Dra-M Ball, so I didn't think much about it."

"Ara, ara, I would be sad if you steal my students away from me Daisuke-kun." Akeno pouted.

"Right please continue, Himejima-sensei."

Her smile dropped a little before returning back to normal, weird. "As Daisuke-kun has said, you can use magic for anything, including augmenting your own abilities or making an entire new spell. Daisuike-kun, how is your progress in your storage magic circle?"

"I'm getting the hang of it, I've already read the theory and the stabilization shell and funnel are easy. But the most troublesome part is the inner circle to make a pocket dimension. The lines and curves are tricky to form into an array but I'll get there soon."

"That's good news, premade circles are difficult to learn so please don't hesitate to ask me for help."

"Actually, I've been thinking on something different I also want to learn. Elemental magic." I said with some eagerness.

"Elemental magic? We will need to test them outside, some can be very destructive. Issei-kun, can you teach Asia-chan about magic movement. I'll come back after helping Daisuke-kun."

"Sure thing Akeno-san."

"I'll be in your care, Issei-san." Asia said shyly.

We went to the backyard, plenty of room for mass destruction here. I'll be working my entire near immortal life if I accidentally blow up Rias' vacation house, "So, what's the first step Himejima-sensei?"

Her smile dropped again and looked at me... longingly? "Before we start, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure?" I asked in trepidation. Is she worried about me knowing her fallen blood? I didn't have my Tenkugan (Sky Eye) on so I couldn't tell.

"Please call me Akeno." She asked hopefully.

I blinked, "Wh-what?"

"Please call me Akeno."

 _'Does she... Is she... Nah!'_

"Sorry, I didn't know the right timing. You don't have to call in a favor for that. We're friends, we can be cordial with each other Akeno." I smiled.

She brighten up and her polite yet teasing smile returned, "In that case, can you pat me?"

I blinked again but went to do so anyway. The moment my hand landed on her head, I had a feeling of familiarity at this specific softness.

 _'Wait a second, when have I done this before? Club room? No. School? No. Training? No. Outside? N- Wait! Didn't I do something to her after my fight against Forcuis?'_

"Ufufu~. Thank you, I look forward to tomorrow's administration."

We're gonna do this again!?

Feeling pleased, Akeno went back into lecture mode, "There are six natural elements in total: fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice. All devils have the potential to use every elements. However, certain elements are easier to use in battle if you have an affinity for them. To learn them, one be exposed to said element to know the sensation thoroughly. For example, my primary affinity is lightning, but I can also use ice, fire, and a little bit of water. Therefore, I need to allow myself to be struck or surrounded by said elements to strengthen my spells."

My face became flatter than a board, "By any chance you let yourself get hit by three out of four of those elements because they inflict pain?"

She just giggled, "It is pleasurable."

Rolling my eyes, "So, how do I check for my affinity?"

"Simple. Just try using all elements to find out which is the easiest for you. It doesn't have to be big, just feel which is more natural."

Grinning, I immediately tried out every element. However, my grin is getting smaller and smaller as I realized all the elements felt more or less equally difficult to use. Fire felt relatively easier, probably because I keep getting hit by Miho's flames during training. Until I tried out the last one.

"WHAT THE!?"

A force ejected out of my hand like a cannonball, Akeno's ponytail swaying. My palm was faced upwards and away from my face, but I could still feel it as it was launched upwards. Both of us had our gazes towards the sky in bewilderment before exchanging a look.

"A wind user, interesting." She spoke out.

Raising my arm to face the sky, I used wind again on a smaller scale, costed much less magic than the others. A similar vivid light blue gale blasted out of my hands. My grin returned and grew into shit eating proportions, "Anything I should know about wind magic?"

"They are not known for their offensive properties, but good for defense, support and mid-range attacks. Only high level wind spells are offensively powerful if you wish to learn them."

Not known for offense, eh? Maybe I can change that.

* * *

Two bokkens clashed. Kenjutsu is something I've been wanting to learn for a while now, but other priorities took precedence, like refining my current skills and working on magic. Kiba's got a few black marks on his jersey, guess Miho's doing fine.

Clone went charging with a large swing from the side, prompting me to back off. Kiba easily dodged and went for his back. A pop sounded as I gained new memories, bokken dropping on the ground. This is much harder than my time with Koneko, never had practice in swordsmanship before so I'm taking a few beatings. My clone didn't even last five minutes against him.

"Not bad, but you need to lead one move into the next, waste as little movement as possible." Kiba instructed.

"I'll keep that in mind. I know it would take years to master them, it's not easy to learn a new trick on the first day." I panted.

"On the contrary, you have a bit of talent and learning quickly. I've been wanting to teach you swordsmanship ever since we met."

"What? Why? You barely even know me at that time." I arched an eyebrow.

"True. But do you really think I didn't notice what you did to first summon your Sacred Gear. I recognize a sword stance when I see one." He smirked victoriously.

"Oh, that? I was just copying one of my idols. There's this anime in my world where there's Shinigamis that uses swords called Zampakutos instead of scythes. That's where my admiration for swords come from. I'll tell you more later."

Remaking a clone, I rushed towards the Knight with one hand gripping while clone went for the other bokken. A horizontal swing missed as he moved away. Clone went for a downward swing behind him, but Kiba raised his to the back of his head and blocked it. A saw an opening and aimed for his torso. Kiba just ducked and used his bokken to hit my right shoulder.

Clone caught me as I stumbled. Nodding my head in appreciation, "How's Miho by the way? Looks like she gave you some trouble."

"Miho-chan was doing fine. I used a normal sword but she got me a few times with wide range attacks. She's good."

"Most of her skills was before I met her, we sparred and I occasionally give her tips. But most of it was her own hard work." I smiled fondly.

Kiba sped towards us. I went forward with a reverse grip and stopped his movement. Clone came from my left and tried to slice Kiba, who leaned backwards and swipe his feet, causing clone to fall. He finished with a few strikes on my solar plexus and the back of clone's head, dispelling him in process.

"Oof!"

My back was on the ground. Opening my eyes, I saw a wooden tip right in front of my neck. I sighed in resignation, "I give."

He smiled in response and offered his hand, I took it and got up, grunting a little with pain and exhaustion. Kiba suddenly got a more serious face and asked me, "Daisuke-kun, please be honest. How good is our chances of winning?"

My finger held my chin, thinking deeply and considering every possible variables I could think of, "Well, I won't give spoilers on fire chicken's powers. We got more training, and with me as an extra Rook. I'd say... a fairly decent chance."

"Fairly decent is not good enough. As her Knight, I will not allow Buchou's future to be ruined by another man's greed."

"I know, all of us feels that way. Rias won't accept my help, but I'll still find a way to make sure we win. Count on it."

Kiba gave me a small smile, "If there is anyway for me to help, please do not hesitate. I'll do it."

I paused at that, remembering Kiba's life goal. Hard to believe someone like the guy in front of me can go down the path of revenge. I answered, "Just promise to continue be who you are right now. That's what most important."

"Of course, my pride as Buchou's Knight demands no less."

Not sure if he gets what I mean, but I'll make sure to drag you back if you go to far. My eyes drifted to my bokken, shapes like a katana and what Kiba said just made me remember something, "Actually, there is one more thing you can help me with."

"Yes?"

I smirked dangerously. "How good are you at custom orders?"

* * *

I've never felt so relieved with anything before. Those weights really know how to make me work my muscles. If I wasn't a Rook and getting treated by Asia, I would be sore for literal days. On the plus side, Rias' vacation house comes with hot springs to melt your fatigue away as well as delicious food that Akeno made.

"Haaaaah. Nothing beats like having a dip in the hot springs after a day of hard work, right guys?" I said with everything below my neck submerged.

"Agreed, it has been a long time since I relaxed like this. With our daily lives as devils, times like these are really needed to release the tension in your body." Kiba replied with a folded towel on top of his head.

"Speak for yourself! I'm having lot's of tension in my lower body and my key to relieving it is right through this wall!" Issei, with a towel wrapped below his waist, was pressing his face against the wall in vain attempt to find a peeping hole. "The real paradise is so close and we can't even get to it!"

"The place is securely built, Issei. I doubt you'll see anything unless you've developed x-ray vision, just hop in the water and relax. You're gonna need it for more training tomorrow."

"Not yet, there must be something. There are bombshells just right through this wall and I'm not giving up until I can find it. Come on you two! Don't tell you two aren't even a little interested."

"Well... I am a healthy teenage boy so I can't say no. But those are my friends over there, doesn't feel right to peep on them."

"I would refrain as well. After so many years spending time with them, they're more like family to me Issei-kun."

"Damn it, I really am alone in this. No matter, if that's what it takes, I'll make a spell that will let me see through walls!" Issei raised his fist up high with fire in his eyes.

Seeing through walls? I've been wondering if my Tenkugan can do that like the Byakugan. Light partially passes through translucent objects, more if the light is brighter. Maybe I can increase the frequency to higher levels to penetrate through solid objects like gamma rays, need to readjust it back so the light can reflect back in my eyes. I'll put it in my to do list, already got a lot of things to learn, "That would be a good technique."

"I know right. Hey, how about we make it together? Our chances would go up if we work together." Issei looked at me almost too happy.

"Maybe next time. My schedule is already full with my own training."

We didn't say anything after that, just enjoying the tranquility. My eyes drifted up and I watched the starry night, makes me realize how crazy my life has become. It's not that I still don't believe all this, just that all the stuff that's happened finally sunk in. Makes me learn to appreciate the normal human life more than ever.

"So... Daisuke." Issei broke the silence and gave me half of his attention, "Who do you like the most?"

"What?" I turned to him.

"Who do like the most? You get along well with Buchou, try to beat Akeno-san in teasing, live together with Miho. They're all cute with nice oppai, so who do you prefer?" His sober voice showed that he's genuinely curious.

"I'm not gonna steal Asia away from you if that's what you're worrying about." I deadpanned.

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

He faced me fully with a blush of embarrassment, hands outstretched like he's stopping me to peep on the innocent blonde. "I mean... Don't you want a girlfriend? I'm sure you'll hit it off well unless you want a harem."

"Where did this come from?"

"I am quite interested as well. Our team dynamics will surely change depending on the outcome." Kiba said.

"Which is why I'm not interesting in dating anyone for now. I got enough on my plate to figure out my own future."

"So you're okay if they go out with other guys?" Issei pressed.

"Yeah, they'll be happy with the guys they like. I'll cheer them on."

"Come on man, don't you feel something if they're not with you anymore?" Issei finally gave up on the wall and joined us in the springs, "Not even a little?"

"Nope. Why are you insisting on asking me that anyway? Don't you feel something for Rias if she's taken away?" I shot back at him.

"No. Why would I?"

"We are only looking out for the girls' happiness. Surely you must have noticed their change in behavior by now."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, if they're implying on what I think they're implying, "Guys listen, even if they somehow miraculously feel something for me- which they don't!- I can't go out with them. If I just started going out with them on some flimsy reason like they're hot, that makes me no better than fire chicken."

"That's not true Daisuke-kun, you treat them as them as normal people. And why do you keep calling him that?"

"If he's just a normal asshole who only relies on his family power, I would have called him Phenex. But this guy doesn't care about Rias' feelings while making out with his peerage like an insensitive, lecherous asshole. I'm not gonna call him by his name until he earns my respect." I crossed my arms.

Issei blinked owlishly, "So, you're not gonna date any of them?"

"Nope."

Issei and Kiba just exchange looks for whatever reasons. My fingers are starting to turn wrinkly, guess it's about time I leave, still have my own personal training anyway, "I'm gonna head out first. You guys enjoy." Making my way to the exit, I put on a new jersey and left, but not before hearing those two making a comment.

"He's an idiot."

"He's an idiot."

* * *

Moonlight filtering through the curtains with small breezes. Issei went to his own private room after getting out of the springs, laying on his bed -the bed was much softer and more comfortable than his own really- and thinking back on today's events. Honestly, he felt kinda bad for the girls, they're gonna have a hard time if they stick with someone as oblivious as Daisuke. At least he knows when a girl likes him...

* * *

"Achoo!" Asia rubbed her nose, "Am I catching a cold?"

* * *

... which unfortunately, there is none. Though he can't say that he's not bothered by the fact that Daisuke's getting his own harem. But what really pissed him off is that he's getting a harem without actually trying! Should he be happy for the one guy who believes that he can become the Harem King, or yell at him for unknowingly becoming his rival? Then again, he doesn't want to get toasted by Miho. He'll do the former... probably.

Despite Issei's internal conflict, that's not really occupying most of his thoughts right now, it was today's training. Issei never thought he was so far behind everyone. He knows that just how much he needs to catch up to everyone whenever he has weekly training with the rest of the ORC. But after seeing Daisuke doing far better in close combat, magic, _and_ swords, his already small confidence diminished even further. He knew that his friend was smart and already knew how to fight, but it still doesn't make it any easier, they did become devils on the same day. Hell, he's seen Miho fight Kiba and Koneko-chan better than him.

 **"Something bothering you partner?"**

Sitting up from his bed, Issei looked at at his glowing hand. He learned Ddraig's name and a bit of his background last night as an introduction, "Nothing much Ddraig. Just seeing how good everyone else is making me think."

 **"Do not compare yourself with your companions. As an individual, each person has their own growth rate. You are this generations Sekiryuutei, are you not. In time, you will become much more powerful."**

"I know but we don't have that much time. Buchou's gonna marry that yakitori bastard if we don't win."

 **"If more power is what you desire, then I have a suggestion."**

Now that peaked his interest, "Really!? You saying there's a faster way to get stronger?"

 **"Yes. All Sacred Gears have an evolved form which surpasses the normal state for the wielders to use their full power. A state known as Balance Breaker."**

"Balance Breaker? I think Buchou said something about that. So, how do I use it?" Is this what Daisuke meant about Ddraig knowing more about the Boosted Gear?

 **"Normally one must have great emotion as a trigger to enter that state. However, the Boosted Gear offers another method to temporarily use it, one with a great sacrifice."**

Issei's enthusiasm deflated a little, "A great sacrifice?"

 **"You must offer your arm to me as it becomes an arm of a dragon. At your current state, using an imperfect Balance Breaker for 20 seconds is your limit. In exchange, you will gain tremendous power and the ability to boost without intervals."**

Giving up an arm? That sounds scary, but if he can use it to win the Rating Game, wouldn't it be worth it? Plus, he doesn't need to wait 10 seconds for every boost, he can totally beat that yakitori with that kind of power. But...

 _'_ _I want to defeat him on my own terms.'_

 _'All of us got your back. That is why, even if you've made some mistakes, even if you're doubting yourself, command us to victory. No matter what, we will always believe in you, Rias.'_

He remembered his friends' words. Buchou didn't accept Daisuke's help even when he offered. If he does something like this, then Buchou probably won't be satisfied with her win.

Smiling in appreciation, "Thanks Ddraig, but I think working with everyone else is better. Everyone's training hard for Buchou's sake, so I wouldn't want to waste their efforts by beating him alone, even if I really want to."

 **"Hahahaha!"**

The heck!? Did he say something wrong? "Ddraig?"

 **"It is nothing partner. You are the first user to ever denied more power. Upon activating the Boosted Gear, the past wielders have ravished in the state that far surpasses others. Drunken by their power, some have desired to lose their humanity and gained the body of a dragon for more power. I had assumed you would desired the same."**

"Wait, past wielders? You mean there were others who have you?"

 **"Of course. For several millenniums, the Boosted Gear has been passed down from one human to another upon their deaths. I find your decision wise as you and the Boosted Gear are yet to fully mature. Should you offer before then, your time limit would be considerably shortened."**

"That's good to know." That's definitely news to him. He didn't know his Boosted Gear can go further, maybe he can train more to get it. No wait, Sacred Gears are based on willpower and emotions. So much new info.

"Oh yeah, there's something I've been wondering since yesterday. I get you're the Red One, and the White One is your rival right. Daisuke did say we're gonna meet him sooner than we think. What's he like?"

 **"The White One, the Hakuryuukou, the Vanishing Dragon is my arch-rival. His name is Albion and sealed in the Sacred Gear known as Divine Dividing. His wielders are capable of consecutively dividing their target's power in half and use it as his own."**

"Dividing in half? That sounds like the opposite of our power. We're gonna fight someone like that?"

 **"Yes. I had thought there would be more time to prepare you but your companion's words suggest otherwise."**

"... Say, do you really believe that? About Daisuke coming from another world that knows our future?" Issei was still trying to wrap his mind about that actually. There's supernatural stuff but that's already a belief that existed from a long time ago. Daisuke's case sounds like it's from a cliche sci-fi anime.

 **"I do not sense any lies in his words. Only Albion and I refer to each other as Red One and White One, the others call us as Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei, or Vanishing Dragon and Welsh Dragon. For certain, he knows information that should not be privy to most people."**

Issei stood up from his bed with renewed vigor, "Well, if we're gonna see more strong opponents soon, might as well get more training."

 **"Are you perhaps going to try your companion's suggestions?"**

"Yeah." He suddenly got a perverted look, "But I also want to work on a new spell."

 **"Why do I forebode a sense of dread..."**

* * *

 **Guest 1: Thanks, here's another chapter.**

 **Zetazero246: We'll see.**

 **Guest 2: Not the trump card, but it's close.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys, first day of training is done. Don't worry about it, there's only one more chapter before the Rating Game. I'm gonna list down Daisuke's skill sets with explanations in my profile by the time the next chapter is up, so it'll take a while. Hope you all enjoy it. As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	12. Chapter 11: Training End

Chapter 11: Training End

 **Day 4:**

I woke up earlier than usual, feeling the cool morning air from the window and went to do my morning routines. Sun's barely up, I think everyone else is still asleep, the only reason I'm up is because I finished designing my new techniques last night and want to try learning them as soon as possible. Making my way down the stairs and going to get some Koko Krunch but instead of a dark, empty kitchen, I was greeted with the sight of a familiar redhead in her nightgown.

"Oh, Daisuke. Good morning, I didn't think anyone would be awake yet." Rias had her fake glasses on with a cup of coffee in one hand, looking pristine and royal as always like she's immune to bed hair. Papers were all over the table, looks like someone's been doing some research.

"Morning Rias." Grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge and the cereal, I sat opposite to her, "Working on tactics?"

"Yes. Grayfia has informed the battlefield would be the Kuoh Academy. The game will begin at the break of dawn."

Swallowing, "The battlefields aren't usually announced before the game. You think your brother has a hand in this? We got a home field advantage."

She looks irritated in response, "Probably. Riser may be arrogant, but he also receives formal education on battle simulations as well as experience. Onii-sama knows how big of an overwhelming disadvantage this is for me, and yet he insists on a Rating Game."

"This may look like a way to force you to marry the fire chicken, and I bet that's some of the elder devils motive. But Sirzechs-san actually wants to help you break out of your engagement. As a Maou, he can't show favoritism even if he really wants to."

"It doesn't feel like it." Rias sighed in exhaustion, "Onii-sama is one of them who arranged this marriage in the first place. If he truly wishes for my happiness, he wouldn't have supported it."

My eyes soften as I sympathize her. Taking some papers, I scanned the contents and noticed that it's a layout of the academy and some data on fire chicken's peerage, most of them uses fire in some way. At least there's still no major changes, as long as it stays this way, then my plan should work.

Except for one thing.

"Rias." I said slowly to gain her full attention, looking directly into her eyes, "What if I tell you that even if you loose the game, in the end, you'll not only gain freedom but something more, something you will forever cherish. What will you choose?"

She was stunned and looked at me with a blank face, "Is this about the future you know?"

I nodded. There's something significant in this world that has diverged from canon. Issei and Rias aren't as close as they were in the original timeline. No matter how I think about, I just couldn't figure out what, only that I know the reason is me. I might have stolen the chance for their love to blossom at this rate. That's why I need to know what Rias wants right now, does she want victory or does she want more.

"Daisuke, do you feel responsible for the changes you have made?"

I nodded again, but with hesitation.

Rias just smiled like I did something silly, "The me right now and the me from what you've seen are different, were those not your words? True, I may be curious to know what would that something be. But I already have what I cherished- everyone on my peerage. Your smiles were what brought me joy, what brought me strength. I want to win and share the glory with all of you, to show all devils the might of Rias Gremory and her peerage. What I choose is victory against Riser, so I can continue these happy days together, especially with you."

Her words sounded so genuine and sincere that it made my eyes widen in surprise. I chuckled, "If that is what you want, then your wish is my command." I stood up and made an exaggerated bow like a butler.

She giggled, "So, how is your training progressing? Are you perhaps making another ninja spell like your clones?."

"Yup. And by the way, they are modeled after ninja's from an anime I watched." I took another spoonful of cereal.

"Really?" She leaned in closer, inadvertently showing more of her cleavage, "What is it about?"

"You're really that interested, otaku-chan?" I smiled slyly.

She faltered a bit before giggling again, "So you do know about that. But if it is as interesting as that book you lent me, then I can't help myself. Very few of the animes I've watched can compare to that."

I sighed wistfully, "I know what you mean, who knows how many animes I've already missed. Say, you think Ajuka-san can built an interdimensional Wi-Fi that can connect to my world."

"If it is possible, then I demand that you marathon all the animes you know with me." Rias said pointedly.

...

The two of us burst out laughing.

Calming myself down, I just thought of something from remembering one of the animes, "Hey Rias, is it okay if I suggest something for the game? It won't affect fire chicken's strategies."

She raised an eyebrow, "Very well. Remember, don't spoil me on the details."

"Right. And one more thing, can you teach me how to use that charm magic like you did on Issei's parents?"

* * *

Tilting my head from Koneko's punch, I got into her guard and uppercut her stomach. She coughed saliva and got a roundhouse kick to the head before she could do anything else. Clone reeled his right fist to hit her back but she reoriented herself and jumped to the side. She went for a leg sweep but clone jumped and I aimed at her head again. Raising her right forearm to block it and grabbing my wrist, she pulled me in to slam my temple to the ground. Clone came from behind me to sucker punch her, but she ducked and kicked his chin, causing him to pop.

"You're getting better." She complimented, rubbing her stomach to sooth the pain, a wince visible in her features, "That hurts."

A hole with the shape of my face was prominent on the ground. I got up and dusted myself, "I'm a Rook too, I can dish out just as much as I can take them, especially with Buso."

"I heard from Akneo-senpai you can use wind magic. Are you going to incorporate that into your fighting style as well?"

"Yeah, but not now, still need to work out the kinks in my new techniques. I'll just keep improving my hand-to-hand combat until then."

I made a clone as she charged at us. Clone dodged left and hit her chin, I went in front but she kicked me back at the last second. Both of us took on Koneko at once and we exchanged a flurry of blows. We must be pushing her because she looks slightly strained to match the both of us. Eventually, she grabbed clone's hand and threw him at me. By the time we got up, her fist was already upon us as she punched through clone and hit my face, crashing me into a nearby tree.

"Ouch." The tree rattled as leaves fall. My back is in the trunk as splinters were blown to the ground "Guess you need to take me more seriously."

"Your movements are smoother and connects well, but you still need to do better to beat me." My fellow Rook said with some bruises.

"True, but you got more injuries compared to the first time. I can probably beat you if Rias let us use our Sacred Gears." I pried myself off with little success. My back was embedded in a way that my legs can't get a proper footing, "I think I'm stuck, a little help please?"

"Buchou doesn't want you to depend on your gears too much. They are powerful, but leaves us vulnerable if the enemy can counter them." She offered her hand to me. Though I could have sworn her eyes showed that she was entertained by my situation.

Taking it, she got me out in one pull. I dusted the remaining wood off as I remember the first month of my devil life. I did use Double Burst in most of my big fights. Without much training against powerful opponents, using my gear to increase my stats was my best option to level the playing field, "Good point. There might be some people who knows how to get around that."

I patted her head gratefully. Akeno's been asking for head pats everyday since day one, twice yesterday. Koneko saw me doing it and asked for some patting too. Though I think I heard her purring when I patted her last time as she leaned in to my hand which was immensely cute. I feel some suspicion form the girls' behaviors but shoved it aside for now and focused more on my training.

Suddenly, I got an idea that might or might not make the Nekoshou punch me in the balls. I moved my hand and scratched under her chin like I used to do with my pet cat. The result was instantaneous! She purred out loud and inclined her head to give my hand more room to scratch like a real cat.

 _'So fucking cute!'_

Koneko was brought out of trance as she realized her actions, eyes snapped open in shock and embarrassment and immediately backed away, face red with a blush.

I snickered, "Let's get back to training."

* * *

The sun was setting behind the mountains, sky dyed in the usual orange hue. Kiba and I were done with our kenjutsu training and walking back with injuries, more so for me.

"Those joint strikes sting." Rubbing my wrists to alleviate the numbing pain, "I think you've hit some of my pressure points."

"That was my intention. Your accuracy and timing has improved considerably." Kiba complimented with a single injury on his left shoulder, "You were finally able to land a hit on me."

"Correction, my clone with his Tenkugan land a hit on you. I swear you're turning me into a walking piñata, if I didn't have Buso I would have holes right now." I grumbling in dissatisfaction. Sure I got the memory and momentary elation from my clone's memories but that doesn't change the fact I still need my Tenkugan (Sky Eye) to predict his movements, my base stats are still too low.

"This Tenkugan of yours..." He assessed me with a look, "... it can read the slightest muscle movements as if reading one's mind, quite a useful technique indeed. Were you inspired from the Shinigami anime?"

"Nah." Shaking my head, "It was based on a character from a ninja anime who knows kenjutsu."

"I see, so you adapted from that. I think the issue lies in looking too much at the opponent. One also needs to feel and anticipate with your sense of danger, let your body move how it wants to be."

My feet immediately stopped walking at that revelation, "Now that you mention it, maybe I was trying too hard without the Tenkugan. My body was tensed watching where your next attack would be." Clone always uses Tenkugan and I always use Buso in training, one relies on his eyes and the other to rely without it. Maybe due to all the memory influx, I've been unconsciously trying fight as if it's on 24/7.

"But that does not mean your form is not improving. In fact, you're stance is firmer with each time your clone disperses. Remember, swordplay is not much different than your fighting style, feel your sword as part of your body."

I nodded at that, storing it in my memory so I can correct my habits later. We met Issei, Koneko and Miho at the entrance, Issei's hair was partially black and blown back like it was puffed up in an afro. Suppressing my laugh, I asked "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." Issei said lethargically, "Got a surprise explosion from one of Miho's fireballs."

I looked back to my familiar, giving her a silent smile and thumbs up which made her beam in happiness, "Come on guys, let's have Asia check our injuries so we can get food. Wonder what's for dinner tonight?"

"Ah, Hanwei-sama." Miho called out to me with a nervous gaze, "I have matters to attend, please go to the dining room without me."

Before I could ask what it was, she ran inside to do who knows what. I turned back to the others, "Did something happen to her?"

"You'll find out soon." Koneko answered mysteriously before entering the mansion.

Okay, now I'm really curious, "Issei, Kiba, did you two notice anything strange, like she's feeling unwell or anything?"

"Nothing of that sort, she is actually improving during our training instead." Kiba replied with his own confusion.

"I agree with that." Issei pointed at his hair for emphasis, "She didn't say anything weird either, just training stuff with Koneko-chan."

"Well whatever it is, Koneko seems to know about it. As long as she doesn't unnecessarily hurt herself I guess it's fine." We trailed in after the girls to find Asia and did our usual routine.

One quick shower later, I went to the dining room to have dinner with everyone and help setting up the table. All of them were present except Akeno, Asia, and Miho. I can understand the first two since they do the cooking, but I haven't seen Miho since earlier. Guess I'll just save some food and heat it up for her later.

It wasn't long until Akeno and Asia in aprons came in with curry and miso soup. The aroma spread out and hit my nostrils, smells delicious as always. Sets of plates and bowls were placed on the table until I noticed we were one set short. To be more specific, Akeno arranged it so I wouldn't have a set.

"Akeno, don't I get any food?"

"Ara, ara, do you miss my cooking?" She looked amusingly at me like she knows something and I don't.

"It is delicious, so yeah. And there's also the fact that I can't cook yet."

"Thank you, but too bad. You will have a different serving tonight."

The kitchen door opened and, to my surprise, Miho appeared with an apron of her own and a plate of fried rice. She looked a bit tired and walked over to my seat and placed the cuisine on the table, "I hope you like it, Hanwei-sama."

I blinked and looked at the dish, and then back to her, "Is this... Chinese fried rice?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered out, "You mentioned that you like this meal and had it often. That's why I would like to prepare it for you."

"You didn't have to." I didn't know what else to say, it's been a while since I had food resembling from my own country. Most of my meals were local since I never had many chances to try Japanese food.

Miho shook her head, "I have always been in your care Hanwei-sama. I feel I should at least try something besides cleaning, that is my I asked the other girls to teach me."

"That's right. Miho-chan insisted on learning to please you, right Miho-chan?" Akeno grabbed her shoulders from behind while teasing Miho.

"Miho-san worked hard to make this." Asia chipped in.

"It was surprise, but she was insistent to learn." Rias added.

I wordlessly grabbed a spoonful of rice and tried it. Tastes slightly different from usual, probably because the ingredients came from Japan, but at the same time, it has the same tangy flavor. My lips curved upwards on its own and I gently patted her head, "Thank you Miho, it's delicious."

She smiled brightly, her eyes wide with joy and relief as I ignore Issei who was crying tears of jealously in my peripheral vision.

* * *

 **Day 7:**

Kiba's bokken was swung downwards but I parried it at the last moment, using more force to push him back as clone's bokken went for his legs. He blocked it and turned to block my strike to his torso in one fluid movement. Kiba's suggestion a few days ago really helped as I anticipated his movements rather than predicting them.

Both of us, if you count clone as me, were enhancing our wooden swords with magic as Kiba started to take me more seriously. He went for my abdomen, making me lean back and retaliate. Kiba dodged and got into my guard, hitting my solar plexus with the pommel. The shock sent me staggering back and clone went for his back.

He twisted around to block it but clone has seen the move enough times to crouch down and knocked his right shoulder. Kiba just smiled in response and increased his speed, striking clone's neck which made him pop. His attention turned to me who was still seemingly recovering from the blow. He closed in to hit my head.

But immediately widen his eyes and moved his bokken to block a sudden strike from his left. Kiba's sudden rush made him do a chain move and struck my chest.

"Damn it! I almost had you!" I yelled in my downed position where I see the familiar tip to my neck.

"To be honest, that last attack could have seriously hurt me. But how did your speed suddenly increase? You were not using your Sacred Gear." Kiba panted as he offered his hand.

I got up, "It's a new technique of mine. Remember Shunpo?"

Kiba's face lighten up in recognition, "Ah, so you used a burst of magic at the soles of your feet?"

"Had to curve my feet inwards or it'll launch me upwards instead. Not that hard, it's kinda like water walking, just need to adjust it a little."

"Is it really necessary? This technique is useful, but Rooks are not known for their speed. Shouldn't you be making use more of your strength and endurance?"

"Trust me Kiba, there's a lot of things in this world you just can't tank. I'll work more on my Rook trait after the game."

Kiba gave it a thought before recalling something, "Oh, that's right." He walked to the base of tree where two swords were placed. He grabbed one of them and walked back, grinning widely, "It's ready."

My eyes widen a bit and I mimicked his grin, "Already? I thought you needed more time?"

"After listening to Bleach, I've found myself more and more interested to see the results, motivating me to finish it ahead of schedule."

"Kiba you're awesome! Give me give me give me!" I greedily grabbed the sword a gave it a look. The scabbard is plain black, along with the leather hilt. Unsheathing it, the blade was just as Kiba and I designed- an inner black portion with an outer white portion that acts as the edge, all in the shape of a standard khyber knife, with the backside of the tip slightly curving inwards. Magic is absorbed from the hilt, transmitting it the the black portion. The black and white portions interact to compress as much magic as possible, and discharge said magic through the tip. It's modeled after Ichigo's shikai as much as possible.

I turned to the forested area, the crazy grin still in place, "Kiba, you might want to step back."

Pointing the sword forward, I channeled as much magic as I could. The sword glowed light blue until the blade was completely enveloped. The light blinded me a little, but not deterring me in the least, "I've always wanted to do this!" Bringing it behind me, I swung it back forward with everything I got, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A light blue crescent wave of magic appeared, easily cutting through a couple dozen trees at high speed, causing them to fall unceremoniously onto the ground. I stared out in awe as a new path to the mountains bacame visible.

I heard clapping sounds behind me as Kiba gave a look of approval, "Quite impressive. With your improved swordsmanship and that technique, even I would need to start taking you seriously."

"Thank you Kiba, you made me achieved one of my childhood dreams." The sword was held upwards, my reflection staring at me as I stare at the sword.

"You're welcome. By the way, what will you name it?"

A name? Haven't thought about it actually, but I'm not calling it Zangetsu that's for certain. Zangetsu is more than just a sentient Zampakuto, he's Ichigo's partner and I have my own. Let's see... a sword that cuts a path to our dreams, "Dream Sword, that's what I'll name it."

"Dream Sword... a fine name."

* * *

Issei already has a considerate amount of training in magic control, he just needs to get more magic by using it in sparring. That's why Daisuke suggested that he should spar against Miho this time instead of continuing the usual lessons with Akeno-san. He really wasn't liking it though, Akeno-san's lessons are way better than getting burned. At least Asia is with him as support, she's been progressing well with barrier magic.

A green barrier stopped a flamethrower from hitting him in the face, "Issei focus!"

"Impossible! How am I suppose to focus on anything but that!" Daisuke was watching Issei spar this time. He really didn't get why he wanted to join us but there were bigger problems, in both good and bad at the same time. Daisuke asked Miho to change from her jersey to something much more irresistible. She was wearing nothing but a super short skirt and something that looks like a sports bra. He was really trying to concentrate but whenever Miho makes the slightest movements, her bountiful oppai jiggled, making his eyes keep drifting-

"Aah!" Issei barely ducked from a fireball that almost burned all his hair away. He already has enough problems with trying to get close to her already, but her oppai makes it even harder.

"Issei-san, I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough." Issei turned around and saw that Asia was doing her best and yet here he is not doing the same, causing him to feel a mix of fear, excitement and guilt.

"Don't worry Asia, it's not your fault. I couldn't focus and-" Another barrier stopped the flames in time, "Miho! Can't you at least let me finish talking?"

"An opponent will not allow you any chances, focus Issei." Miho lectured.

Okay, he really needs to start concentrating. Mustering every ounce of will, Issei charged. Dodging left from some fireballs, Issei got close to engage her in close combat. She keeps twirling away from every punch and fire palmed him in the ribs. Just before he was sent away, a mini Dragon Shot was fired straight to her abdomen. Miho gritted in pain but managed blast one last flamethrower. The barrier did its job in keeping the flames away but he could still feel some heat.

Dropping down to his knees, Issei panted and sweated buckets. The flames died down and Daisuke was already handing him a bottle of water, granting him reprieve as he drank.

"Issei-san, are you okay?" Asia approached the Pawn and healed his burns.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine Asia, thanks."

"Good job, I told Miho to let loose and you still managed to last this long, even with Asia's help."

"I'm starting to think you want to hurt me like Koneko-chan."

"If I was, I would have flatten you into paste with my fists instead, but that's not it. Issei, do you know why I asked Miho to change clothes and fight you?"

Issei furrowed his brows in thought, he already knew his friend has some reason. He is the kind of person who always does something for a reason. He took another good look at Miho, noticing her smooth flawless skin, big shapely ass, giant bouncing opp-

"Issei!"

"Sorry, got distracted. I mean Miho can compete with the Two Great Onee-samas in the looks department." He hastily defended himself.

"That's precisely my point."

What!? Is the lucky bastard trying to show off or something!?

"No, I'm not showing off."

Issei really needs to work on not showing his emotions.

"I'm saying, fire chicken's peerage are all beautiful girls. We'll be fighting them no matter what. I'm trying to make you to not get distracted like you did with Miho so you can fight at your best." Daisuke crossed his arms.

... As always, he has a point. It'll definitely be bad if gets one hit KO or something if he gets distracted. Issei's been training to get stronger physically, but he didn't think he would also need to train mentally. He's sorry for letting his libido control him all the time.

"Does that mean I can't be a pervert in front of them?" He asked timidly. He is a pervert by heart after all.

"No." Thankfully, Daisuke denies it, "You can perv on them, it's in your nature. Trying to make you stop being a pervert is like trying to stop a tiger from eating meat." That was a weird comparison, but accurate to Issei. "You just need to control yourself long enough until it's absolutely safe to do so. Sometimes emotions like lust or anger can cost us our lives. Remember Viser's acid breasts?"

Issei did and grimaced. He would have melted into a puddle of goo if Daisuke didn't save him.

"Remember your objectives and control your emotions, not the other way around. We still have 7 more days before the game, if you can do it by then, you'll be a force to be reckon with."

Daisuke gave him a confident smile, the same smile that's been helping him whenever he faces danger. It's always reassuring to have someone like Daisuke on our side. But that smile suddenly became a sad frown. Is he okay?

"Actually, there's something I want talk to you about. Both you and Asia." His voice was somber.

"What's wrong Hanwei-san?"

"Something bothering you."

Daisuke took a deep breath, "You know about my origins right?"

"Yeah, you're from another world." Is it something about the future?

"I was afraid back then, afraid of what you guys would do to me. But after saving Asia together, I knew I could trust you and became afraid that you all would reject me instead. It was stupid and I should have told you earlier. I told Rias so she could have better chances of winning, and when I think back, I wonder if Asia could have been saved in time had I said anything sooner."

Issei's eyes shot open. That's right, he could have told us sooner, could have stopped Asia from suffering from those fallen angels.

Daisuke bowed his heads to them, "I'm sorry Asia, if I could have been braver or even hinted about your death, then maybe you could have a choice in becoming a devil. I'm sorry Issei, I'm sorry for being a selfish coward."

Issei looked at Asia who was looking sadly at Daisuke, "Hanwei-san, you still did your hardest. You came to help me even when you did not know me personally. I should thank you instead, O Lord, please give- Kyah!"

All three of us were holding our heads in pain, "If it makes you feel any better, think of that headache as your punishment."

"But-"

"Daisuke." Issei interrupt him, for some reason he feels much more confident now, "You got killed trying to save me, and saved me from Freed, and helped me beat Raynare, and even nearly died again to let me and the others go ahead. I've always felt guilty because you had to come save my ass every time, you know."

It was true, no selfish coward could have done any of that. He had helped him many times and even now still helping him. Issei flashed him the best smile he could make, "You still told us right? Better late than never."

"We are always grateful to you and we will never hate you, please remember that Hanwei-san." Asia happily said.

Miho walked to Daisuke's back and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a kind and thankful smile.

Daisuke gains a relieved look, "Thanks guys."

For some reason, it feels like Daisuke became that much closer to us.

* * *

The weather was clear, no clouds in sight. The moon shined enough to give enough visibility in the dark. Not like I needed it though, night vision for the win. Miho and I went to the forested area opposite to where Issei and Asia are. This way, we won't interrupt each other's training.

"Sorry again about today, hope Issei's leering wasn't too bad." I sheepishly apologize. I know she's used to being stark naked back in the familiar forest, but asking a girl to wear so little in front of a pervert makes me feel bad.

"It was no trouble at all, his gaze was much less disturbing than the slimes. I would incinerate him if he intentionally touch me with ill intent." She said like it's a normal routine.

I sweat dropped at that. Hope Issei's self-preservation instincts gets better by then, "Alright, time to start. Power burst: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Six clones were produced. I'm behind schedule and really need to push it if I want to perfect my skills in time.

"You finish up water walking, you two get to leaf cutting, you two work on the new techniques, and you're gonna help me with the trump card. Miho, I'm gonna need your help as well."

"Hanwei-sama, I thought your trump card is opposite of my skill?"

"Originally yes, but I don't have much time left and need to adjust it. The stabilization core can't handle the much and keeps malfunctioning. The longest it could hold is five seconds."

"How may I help you then?"

...

"I see, that may help us achieve victory. Hanwei-sama, that is brilliant." Her face showed admiration.

"I wouldn't call it brilliant, more like improvising. Let's just hope we don't need it, it's not something I can completely control and fire chicken is Rias' target not mine. Let's try it out."

Clone and I made multiple sets to test out the magnitude. Apparently, all of them can hold out at the same amount of time which is non-existent, so that means my skills still lack in that department. And the more magic we put into it, the bigger the results. The last part is kinda obvious considering that's how most other techniques work but I have to be absolutely sure. The timing has to be perfect and I'm not sure whether fire chicken will fall for the same trick twice. Hopefully no one heard the commotion we're making.

"Do not worry Hanwei-sama. Even if somehow none of your plans work, I will come to your aid no matter the consequences. Our training has made me strong enough to challenge Kiba and Koneko." Miho exclaimed proudly with a smile, right hand placed on her chest.

Well, it is true she can give them a run for their money in an all out fight. Despite not being part of the peerage, she said it would bring me shame if she can't keep up with me and gave it her all. It doesn't really matter that she's growing slowly or not, her determination is already enough to make me proud. I understand her feelings considering her family and species, but there's just one tiny problem.

Feeling a lump in my throat, how am I gonna put this as delicate as possible?

"Um... Miho, about that..."

"Yes?" Her eyes were locked onto mine, making it even harder for me to break this to her.

"I can't let you participate." Okay, even I think I just sounded like an asshole.

Her smile was immediately gone, turning into a frown of sadness and betrayal, "Hanwei-sama, please give me a chance! I swear I will become stronger, I will never hold you back!"

Grabbing both her shoulders, I spoke as gently as possible, "Miho, please calm down. You're not weak, not at all. You would be an asset to our team, never forget that."

She managed to stop her outburst but still looks dejected, face down towards the ground, "If that is so, then why?"

"Miho, I trust you will watch my back and help me whenever I'm in trouble. You are my one and only familiar and that's a fact." Calming her down was necessary if I want her to fully understand my reason. After she nodded, I continued, "Rias' rating game will be broadcasted all over the Underworld, every devils will be witnessing the fights in live broadcast, displaying our strengths and weaknesses. You are no doubt strong, that's why I want you to be our ace in the hole for future Rating Games. Everyone will be expecting Rias' peerage members, not the familiars. Your powers will be an unknown, if we can get a surprise on them, we'll have an advantage against our opponents."

 _'Like Diodora.'_

She reluctantly nodded her head, heart-brokenly agreed, "I... understand. I will obey your orders."

Oh come on Miho! This is hard for me too you know, "I'm really sorry, but if we're really backed into a corner, I'll call you for help. And this will be the only time. After this, I'll need your help in the rest of the big fights. You can bet that those will be much harder. So cheer up, okay?"

"Very well." She's still not cheered up.

I whacked my brain for anything that could help but got nothing. Turning my head to my clone, he just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'I don't know' with an equally distressed expression. Of all the plans I can come up with, making a girl happy is not one of them, "Please don't be sad, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Her head perked up, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

Wasn't really sure what to expect really, maybe delicious food or something? But she just silently went and grabbed my right arm, stuffing it in between her breasts while laying her head on my shoulder. The familiar softness returned, but the smooth and fragrant hair was new. I can hear her inhale what I think most probably was my scent, her hot breathe tickling my neck, "Miho?"

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

"... Sure."

* * *

 **Day 10:**

"Grggh!" I was pushed back because of blocking the lightning by slicing it with my Dream Sword. The remaining lightning that got past Buso zapped me, making my body twitch a little from the jolt to my cells.

"Ara, ara, I didn't know you were a masochist Daisuke-kun." Akeno smugly teased with a little too much happiness, "You can still stop if you want, I can be quite wild to you."

My training's been going smoothly. I'm catching up to Koneko and Kiba now, but it's not enough. This will be our only time to completely focus on training for a while. To everyone else, fire chicken's a big boss who needs to be beaten no matter what. But to me, he's nothing more than a stepping stone, a prologue to the real dangerous enemies we're going to face. That's why I'm sparring against the sadistic Queen herself.

Akeno has already helped me enough in my wind magic training and I greatly surprised her by asking for a spar. I want to test everything I have learned up until now against her. Taijutsu, kenjutsu, magic, everything. The only limiters right now were my weights and not using Double Burst. She was hesitant at first, but after getting Rias for approval, we were up in the air for an aerial battle.

Rias is supervising us in case I couldn't go any longer. I won't deny it, my pride was a bit wounded from that. It's not just her actually, everyone else was watching us. There was a few times I saw Kiba and Koneko sparring against Akeno, but they never won once. They put up good fights but still didn't win, and I'm not faring any better either.

"I know you are eager, but you are still not ready. Have you learned your lesson yet?" Akeno playfully lectured me.

Scowling in annoyance, I think she's provoking me more than stopping me.

And it's working.

Fine, if that's how you want to play it, then I'll try out the new move. Sheathing my sword back onto my waist, I concentrated magic onto my hands, controlling my breathing to guide the magic better. Light blue wind begin to circulate around my hands, this technique still takes a few seconds to initiate but Akeno hasn't made any moves to stop me.

Palms opened, fingers extended. My new move works by using the end of the middle finger as a tip to circulate wind as thin as possible, letting it travel to below my wrists. I combined wind and rotation to create a surgically precise attack like Sasuke's Chidori, forming a drill. I call it...

"Futon: Supairarudoro (Wind Release: Spiral Draw)!"

Wind howled as the spell emerged. Akeno gave an astonished look, "Ara, ara, you have been training well. What other secrets do you have for me?"

"Fight me, and see for yourself."

I flapped my wings and propelled forward while Akeno summoned more lightning at me. The drill completely negated it as I swipe my right hand, causing her to gasp in surprise. Taking the opening, I closed in and nicked her cheek. She regained her senses, using her speed to back away as I chase her with Shunpo. This is the first time I'm using multiple spells like this, better hurry.

We danced in the sky, lightning versus wind. She keeps directing her lightning to shoot me at multiple angels, making my Tenkugan work overtime. Free falling from a lightning above me, I canceled my spell and made a clone, connecting our feet, and used Shunpo together to double my speed, sending me above her before dispelling. Time to end this.

"Futon: Shinkuha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)!"

Compressing my fists in wind, I reeled them back and rained down sharp spherical wind towards Akeno, sending her crashing to the ground and making a dust cloud. I need another range technique without my sword, weaker but more spammable. After about a dozen or so, I became exhausted and stopped, breathing in and out large amounts of air. Wonder if that worked?

I barely leaned back in time from a lightning.

"Ufufu, you sure know how to impress a girl."

Behind me!? When did she-

"Aaaggh!" My back felt fried as I was blown away. I tried reorienting myself but got blown away in another direction. Maybe that last barrage wasn't such a good idea, I lost a lot of energy. Unsheathing Dream Sword, I swung to where I think she was but the result didn't change. This kept repeating until I crash landed onto the ground, face first.

My whole body ached and a green glow began emitting onto me. My vision swam as I vaguely noticed Akeno landing next to me with just few minor scratches.

"Too bad Daisuke-kun, it was a good try though."

I want to take a nap right now. But not before weakly declaring, "Expect... a rematch."

* * *

 **Day 14:**

Akeno truly lives up to her title as the 'Ultimate Sadist', I couldn't land another hit on her again and she kept zapping my ass while giggling like a normal school girl. It was the day before the game, all of us were present and seated for a final debriefing. Rias, Akeno, and I were standing in front of everyone else.

"Everyone, in preparation for tomorrow's Rating Game, Daisuke, Akeno, and I made some battle attire."

"It's made so you guys can wear it under whatever you feel the most comfortable with. Check them out."

Each of them opened their boxes that contained black skintight full bodysuits, covering up to the wrists and ankles. There are versions for both genders but have the Gremory Clan symbol above the left breast.

"Through Daisuke's suggestion and Akeno's cloth manipulation, these battle attires are all light and flexible as it won't impede your movements."

"And it doesn't end there, these are all fireproofed." I informed with a shit eating grin, "They won't completely stop fire chicken's flames, but it's a different story for his peerage."

They looked impressed and eager.

"Incredible."

"... Nice."

"This is totally badass."

"The fabric feels smooth."

"If there are any last minute adjustments, please come and find me immediately." Akeno said.

"Everyone, listen well." Rias started with eyes sharp and tone full of seriousness, gaining everyone's attention, "Tomorrow will be our match against Riser, know that I am proud of having kind servants like all of you and grateful for supporting me. No matter what he throws at us, there is only one path we must take- victory! We will show him to not mess with us ever again!"

We all cheered. Tomorrow's the decisive match to determine Rias' future. And we're ready.

* * *

 **Guest-Questioner: Yo! Haven't seen you since chapter 1. Admit it, you like the shit I've been writing, you tsundere.**

 **Guest: Not the trump card, not even close.**

 **A.N.: I've updated Daisuke's skill set in my profile, and will keep updating as the story progress. This way, you guys will know his moves. You guys can PM me for questions if you want, I already got a few of them. I'll try to reply as soon as possible. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	13. Chapter 12: Growth

Chapter 12: Growth

Glancing myself in the mirror, I wore the usual Kuoh Academy's male uniform over the fireproofed bodysuit, except for the shoes. They're more reminiscent to the ones I used to wear during my initial martial art practice. Simple durable shoes with padded yet light soles, providing traction for optimum performance. I'll need to buy the rest of the combat wear after getting my next paycheck.

"Hanwei-sama."

Right at the door of my room, Miho's face showed some concern. Guess she's still a bit bummed out from not joining me, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be back once we beat the fire chicken. My weights are off and I'll use Double Burst, nothing's holding me back against him." I smiled softly.

"I have full confidence you will emerge victorious. Your breakfast is ready."

Nodding my head, we head over to the kitchen and had some toast with bacon and eggs. I even got an apple, "Thanks for making food. It's really nice to have some homemade cooking instead of take out."

Miho shook her head, "It was no trouble at all, I am glad to be of use to you." Her face grew more concerned though, "This Rating Game allows lethal force, does it not?"

Ah, so that's what's bothering her, "Yeah, but I'll be teleported to medical help if I loose consciousness. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"As a spirit, strength is necessary to obtain resources and territory. I have fought a few times for those reasons but none as severe as the one you will enter. Are you not nervous?"

My eyes soften. She'll be going into worse life threatening battles in the future and yet she's more anxious about me. I can just not summon her, but that'll only make her worry about me more and probably blame herself for not helping. "Of course I'm nervous." I said casually.

Miho was stunned at my answer, eyes widen in disbelief, "You are? But you look so calm, Hanwei-sama?"

"Probably because you can't see me bouncing my leg underneath this table." She paused and checked, confirming that I really am bouncing my leg restlessly. Chuckling, "As a former human who has exams to decide your future, this is relatively better in my opinion." She tilted her head in confusion. "But from what I've learned in life, getting nervous is normal and I can't let it bother me for long. Besides, I have friends to count on as well as knowledge to back me up. Staying calm is essential in almost everything after all."

"I am still worried about you. Your provocation towards your opponent will surely make him turn his attention towards you."

I chuckled sheepishly this time. Miho was definitely shocked when she heard about my insults about fire chicken, asking for all the details. She was worried, but also admired me for bravely retaliating him for threatening us. Kinda hoped she forgot about that, "Yeah, there's definitely some changes due to my influence, but so far, nothing major. As long as it stays that way, then we'll win."

She nodded solemnly and we finished breakfast. After putting the dishes into the sink, I put on my shoes, strapped on Dream Sword and got ready to leave.

"Hanwei-sama, I await the good news." She gave me a smile to show her confidence in me.

"Thanks, I'll be back with a video copy of the game so we can watch it later."

* * *

Entering the club room, I saw that everyone else was already here, doing their own business as usual. It may seem like that at first glance, but there's definitely tension in the atmosphere. Rias was sitting and drinking tea with Akeno by her side, Kiba's at the window inspecting his sword even though it's already in mint condition, Koneko's eating her snacks but much less than usual, and Asia's staying closer to Issei who was trying to tough it out.

"Hey guys." I waved.

"Hello Daisuke." Rias warmly greeted, "Now that everyone is here, we just need to wait for dawn."

I took the free seat which was next to Koneko, nodding my head in acknowledgement as she did the same. No more words were spoken, all of us doing our own business. The clock ticked loudly through the silent room, each tick makes the tension feel more and more palpable, until a certain magic circle came in.

"Grayfia." Rias stood up in.

"Everyone." The Queen bowed, "The Rating Game between Rias Gremory-sama and Riser Phenex-sama will commence shortly. This will be broadcasted to the public as for all devils to witness. To ensure no impartial views, I will act as the arbiter and fairly judge the game."

"Very well." Rias easily accepts it.

"And please remember the great Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama will observe as well." Rias had an near imperceptible grimace at that one. Grayfia created another magic circle, "Please enter the transfer circle, you will be transferred to the battlefield. Once inside, you are not allowed to leave until one side emerged victorious."

We all nodded and did so. After a flash of crimson, I opened my eyes to find ourselves in the exact same position.

"We are in the Game Field, right?" Issei asked hesitantly.

Walking towards the window, "Not if you think the sky is always like that."

Issei didn't understand what I meant until he followed my lead and instantly gawk at the multi-color aurora flowing in the sky, looks kinda beautiful if you ask me. The club room, the buildings, the sports fields, everything has been perfectly replicated. It's quite impressive to see something so precise can be executed on such a large scale.

"The sky is..." Asia stared in wonder, placing a hand in front of her open mouth.

"We are in an alternate dimension. This allows us to destroy as much as we wish without worry." Kiba explained.

Just as we can see the first ray of sunlight, Grayfia's voice was heard, [Ladies and gentlemen, I, Grayfia of the Gremory Household will act as the judge for the Rating Game between Rias Gremaory-sama and Riser Phenex-sama. Today's battlefield will be the replica of Kuoh Academy. Based on each Kings' opinions, the territory of Rias-sama is the old school building, whereas the territory of Riser-sama is the Student Council Room. Pawns are required to enter enemy stronghold in order to promote. The game will end exactly at noon, should there be no winner by then, a different method will be used to decide the victor. Without further ado, let the game commence.]

"Being watched by lots a people makes you nervous, don't you think?" Issei's body posture became slightly awkward.

"Just focus on the game. Once this really gets started, we'll forget about the audience." I told him.

Akeno came with earpieces, "Put these communicators into your ears. We will be using these to communicate during the game."

"We have some time before Riser makes any moves. Yuuto, Koneko, go set traps around the forest. Akeno construct an illusionary barrier around the perimeter as well as the sky."

"Yes, Buchou." They went off carrying all sorts of stuff with a skull and cross bone symbol, not sure if I want to know what's in them.

"Issei." Rias turned to the Pawn, "It is time to unlock some of your power." She came to him with her hands holding the sides of his head. The hell? What happened to the lap pillow?

Issei stared at her breasts for only a few seconds before regaining focus, at least he's showing some improvement, "My power?"

Her hands glowed crimson, "Yes. Due to your initially weak body, I had to seal most of your Evil Pieces to prevent your body from overloading. After our training, you are now strong enough to withstand more power."

"Congratulations, Issei-san."

The glowing stopped and Issei flexed his body a little to test out his upgrade, "Whoa, I feel lighter and stronger like I can take on that yakitori by myself. Thank you very much Buchou."

I went to grab the map of the academy in one of the drawers and placed it on the table. We put the map knowing the battlefield beforehand, hoping that it'll still be there for us to use. Well, they hoped, I knew it would work.

Kiba and Koneko returned just in time to discuss strategies. I stayed silent with a blank face, not wanting to influence Rias' decision in any way. The plan is the same as in canon except for one thing, I'm taking Koneko's place to secure the gym. I already anticipated this. It was either this or joining Kiba to protect this place. Considering they outnumber us 2 to 1, I doubt Rias will put me on standby waiting for further orders. Either way, I already have a plan.

Kiba equipped his vambraces, Koneko wore her cat-themed gloves, and I tighten Dream Sword onto my waist, making sure it won't hinder my movements. We got ready to move.

"Good luck Kiba, Koneko."

"The same to you Daisuke-kun, Issei-kun. Let's meet up later."

"Everyone, can you hear me." Rias' voice was loud and clear through the communicator, "Our opponent has the power of a phoenix, but we will not falter. We will win!"

Smirking, Issei and I made our way to the back entrance of the gym, carefully watching our surroundings for any enemies. But instead of that, I found something else, "Issei, you okay? You're shaking."

"What? Who? Me? Nah, I'm just... just stretching!" He made some elaborate motions with his arms while walking, coupling with that nervous look of his made him look slightly ridiculous, "Never know when you'll pull a muscle, hehehe."

Looks like it's affecting him more than I thought. Can't blame him, we were just normal humans not too long ago before getting pulled into this supernatural mess. I stopped and Issei followed suit, confusion all over his face, "Daisuke?"

We're almost to the gym anyway, won't hurt to use some time for a little pep talk, "Issei, do you remember the time when we went to save Asia?"

"Yeah. She was kidnapped and I had to save her."

"Good. Now I want you to remember that feeling, remember when you stood up to Rias, remember that anger of losing someone close to you." His face started to lose tension and gain more fierceness, "Because now is the same as back then, we fight because our master's, our friend's freedom and happiness are on the line. It's not about if you can or cannot do it, it's about if you will or will not do it. Now tell me, what will you do?"

He locked gaze with me, eyes rekindled with the same fire as before and pumped his fist into the air with a shout, "I will fight for Buchou!"

A little loud considering the enemies might hear us, but I'll take it, "Good, never give up. Even when it's over, never give up to find a way. Besides, if we win, Rias might reward you with something like, I don't know, letting you..." Leaning in close for dramatic effect which made him mimic me, "... touch her oppai." I finished with a whisper.

The fire grew perverted yet to epic proportions, "YOOOOOSH, let's win this!"

"Pfft." Almost lost control, I really want to laugh but now's not the time, "Are you done with your stretching yet?"

He snapped back to reality with a sheepish smile, "Yeah."

"Good, let's go."

We resumed our way and entered, noticing the lights are on, and saw five enemies from the podium. So there's one more than before.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory. Why not come out from hiding and face us." The girl wearing blue qipao called us out.

"Damn it." Issei cursed.

Not surprised there. With how much ruckus we caused, it wouldn't be hard to notice our presence, "Might as well greet them."

Showing ourselves and landing from the podium, we can immediately see their scowled faces aimed at me. A girl wielding a huge zweihander pointed it at me, "You. You were the one who insulted Riser-sama."

Oh, so that's their deal. I smirked almost arrogantly, "I remember that. So, did you have time to fuck him? Or was he too busy indulging himself with his sister to notice you?"

Now that made her blood boil. Taking a deep breath to calm down, "My name is Siris, Knight of Riser-sama. I will have no reservations in cutting you to pieces."

The girl with qipao stepped forward, "I am Xuelan, Riser-sama's Rook."

"I am Mira."

"I'm Ile."

"And I'm Nel. We are Pawns."

My friend's gauntlet appeared in a flash of green, "I'm Hyoudou Issei, Buchou's Pawn."

Flexing my neck, "You can call me Daisuke, Buchou's Rook."

The enemy Rook looked surprised, "A Rook? But you have a sword."

"I like to mix things up a little. Issei, think you can handle the Pawns by yourself?"

"Heh, no problem." He went to confront the three enemies, leaving me alone with the other two. Looks like they won't interfere each other's matches. Either they have confidence in their teammates or severely underestimating us. I'm betting on the later.

Xuelan smirked, "We lucked out. All of us wanted to beat you for the insult towards Riser-sama. Hope you're ready to lose."

Tenkugan flared and Dream Sword unsheathed, "Bring it on."

Siris charged with a big swing, making me leaned left but I can still feel the shock wave from her sword. So she's a Knight who's got some power. "You're open." Xuelan came in with fire coated fists but I blocked with my sword, making her twist with an upward fire kick. Leaning back, Siris was already behind me in mid-swing. I jumped and somersaulted, landing behind her.

Now I remember, Xuelan can cover her fists and feet with fire while Siris is more balanced between strength and speed. I'm not worried about the flames though, got the bodysuit to protect me and Miho's are way hotter. They came at me from both sides. Blocking the zweihander with Dream Sword and catching a fist in my Buso-enhanced hand, I gauged their strengths, "Not bad, but not as good as Kiba and Koneko. They made me work more than this."

I kicked the Rook in her stomach and spun, striking the Knight's sword with a low-powered Getsuga, making her grit her teeth as she was pushed back. They recovered from my greeting with more displeasure than before.

"Are you implying we are inferior to the Knight and Rook of Gremory?"

"I'm not implying. I'm saying you are inferior."

Siris bristled in anger, "Perhaps you have some bite to your bark, but no matter. We shall show you our true power."

They came at me with a more noticeable increase in speed. Using speed burst, I ducked from an overhead slash, ignoring the buffeting wind and jumped back from a flurry of kicks. Xuelan got in closer with punches aimed at my ribs. Noticing how I'm smoothly dodging her left right punches, she spun around and extended her leg. She's using the sudden increase of attack range with her longer leg to surprise me, but I've seen through it.

Grabbing her ankle, I briefly activated power burst, lifting her up and slammed her onto the wooden ground, making a small hole in the ground and sending splinters around. She coughed in surprise but I wasn't done yet. I lifted her up again and threw her towards Siris, letting her catch her teammate in her arms. Not bad, one exploits any openings I showed whenever I try to block or dodge from the other.

"Is this really your true power. Please, you're barely making me use my Sacred Gear." I taunted with some boredom but internally, I'm confused. I really am barely using Double Burst and have only used one of my newest spells, and that's two against one. Did 14 days of training really make that much of a difference?

"Siris." Xuelan said to her with a look in her eye.

"It seems we have no choice." She had the same look.

My eyes widen as the Rook sped at me and grazed my cheek. I quickly moved back and saw some shock waves heading towards me, only this time they're bigger and faster. Dodging the first two and slicing through the third, a presence made it behind me with a downward kick to my head. There were more shock waves coming at me and I don't have time to dodge.

I blocked the kick with my forearm and used the flat side of my blade to stop the shock waves. The waves were over but Xuelan just keeps repeatedly kicking me before tornado kicking me away. Both force and heat intensity were greater than before, looks like they're finally getting serious. The sleeve was slightly singed, leaving smoke and a black mark.

"It is unfortunate for us to go all out against a newly reincarnated devil." Siris exclaimed.

"But you have proven to be quite the adversary." Xuelan finished.

If I still have any doubts about their strength, then it's all gone, "Thank you for the compliment. For two experienced fighters to acknowledge me as a threat makes me flattered."

"That will be your only compliment. Once we retire you, Riser-sama will surely reward us nicely."

"In that case, I'll just have to use more power as well." I was sizing them up to be honest, and wanted to conserve for later fights. But I guess that's a tall order considering I'm fighting two of them at the same time. Aw well, I've been wanting to let loose Double Burst after two whole weeks anyway.

Using both boosts, I rushed in front of Xuelan, earning a gasp of surprise and gave her two slashes to her left arm and right leg. Siris charged to my left with a wide swing, using both the force of her blade and shock wave to hit me. But I used my hand to catch the blade, containing the attack in my hand. She gaped in surprise before getting blasted away from a Shinkuha fired from my foot.

The enemy Rook came with more fire punches, but I easily got into her guard and elbowed her abdomen towards the opposite direction of the Knight. She coughed out saliva with a bit of blood this time, tumbling back. I Shunpo behind her before she could recover and used Getsuga to send her towards Siris, crashing them onto a wall with a large crack.

I wasn't even using that much power, at least I'm enjoying myself. They ungracefully fell onto the podium with a thud. Sounds of chainsaws were audible to my ears, haven't checked on Issei but maybe now's a good time.

"Come on come on. Why are you running away?"

"We just want to chop your balls off."

"Don't say that with such a cute voice you crazy little shits!"

Meh, he'll be fine. Though I wonder why that third Pawn, Mira was it, was looking at me in awe and... is that fear!?

"Guh." I turned back to my opponents and saw them cradling their wounds. Standing up with full of anger in their eyes directed towards me, albeit in shuddering pain.

They must be on their last legs as they charge straight towards me. Slapping a fist away and parrying a sword upwards, I slashed across Siris' abdomen and launched Shinkuha to Xuelan's face. I really don't want to keep this up due to their bleeding, no matter how much time passes, I don't want to hurt anybody more than necessary.

I grabbed the Rook by the neck and slammed while smacking the Knight with the flat side of my blade, crashing them onto the floor. With a foot to the former's neck and my sword tip at the latter's, "Surrender, I win."

They were battered and beaten while I got one small bruise, this was easier than I thought. Defiance was evident on their faces but knew they were at my mercy.

"Dress Break." I heard a snap, shredding of clothes with noticeable 'rip' sounds and three shrieks of terror and embarrassment.

"Ha! What do you think? This is my new killer move that allows me to strip any clothes and any fabric off of women right down to their purest forms." Issei declared proudly with his eyes on his prize.

"You are the worst."

"Disgusting lecher."

My downed opponents somehow went from pain and anger to disgust and incredulity, eyes full of judgement as if they found a new type of slime. I looked away from the nudity. Hey, they may be enemies but that doesn't mean I can't show them enough respect as women.

"Stripping clothes away as a distraction and strike when they are most vulnerable. A spell unique and applicable to the future Harem King, I approve." Giving him a thumbs up, Issei looked at me like I'm his salvation, "But try not to use it too much, clothes cost money after all." And he went back to his sheepish smile.

"You approve of this debauchery!?" All the girls yelled at me.

I shrugged, "If it works, it works." Tapping my communicator, "Buchou, we've secured the gym."

"Good, Akeno is on her way. Leave now."

The Pawn and I exchanged glace, time to book it.

"You are running away!? This place is an important capture point between our bases!"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Oh, and Xuelan." I stopped to look at her, "I know you look hot in that qipao, but you really should put on some underwear unless you want people to think you're a slut."

She blushed madly, stammering about something I can't understand. I resumed my escape after giving her a wink. Once we made a safe distance from the gym, "Akeno, fry them."

A thunderous boom echoed across the area, dirt and debris flew everywhere. We dropped down on the ground, arms covering our head for protection and waited for the blinding light to abate.

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama's 3 Pawns, 1 Knight, 1 Rook retire]

Coughing, the smoke finally cleared and I could see the results. A giant crater appeared right where the gym was supposed to be. Part of the smoldered earth sizzled from the remaining heat of her lightning. Holy shit, I don't think I'll survive that without serious injuries.

"Now that's what I call firepower right Issei?"

"I should have known!"

"Yeah, I know right? Makes you wish the Priestess of Thunder isn't our enemy."

"I finally know your fetish!"

...

I slowly turned my head towards the possibly snapped friend, face stiff as a board. Seeing that he's got a winning smile while pointing at me, I could only question, "What?"

"It all makes sense, why didn't I think of this sooner. You're chinese, so you're attracted to erotic chinese stuff. That's why you think that Rook was hot."

My right eye twitched, "Issei, we just got out from a fight, felt the heat of an explosion and the first thought on your mind was my taste for women! Why do you even want to know about that!?"

"You're barely phased by Buchou's and Akeno-san's looks, I just thought you were gay and out to get me or something."

* * *

So Daisuke really does like women. Issei was started to get wary of him, he did approve of his Dress Break. Well, he probably already knows about it since he's seen the future, but still. He noticed that Daisuke didn't even react from the multiple naked bodies of women. What convinced him was the tone his friend used on the girl wearing chinese clothes. There was playfulness in his voice and even gave her a wink. Oh man, Issei bets Buchou and the other girls will react quite interestingly to this.

Daisuke on the other hand is looking at Issei exasperatedly, "Seriously, first Rias and now you!? Why does everyone think I'm gay!? I'm fucking straight damn it!"

Issei snickered, it wasn't everyday he gets to see his usually calm friend lose his cool like this, "Probably because you don't even bat an eye at them. Wait, Buchou also thinks you're gay?" Now that's awkward, how will she snatch Daisuke if she also thinks he's gay?

"It's called having control over your libido. Everyone can do it, I can just do it better." Daisuke said exhausted.

"Daisuke, Issei, how are you two?" Issei heard Buchou's voice. Right! They were suppose to report back after Akeno-san blew up the gym.

"Issei and I are fine. We got minor injuries from the fight and the nothing from the explosion."

"Are you sure? You sound tired."

"It's..." Daisuke looked at Issei with the same exhausted look from before. Maybe Issei should have said it after the game, it would be bad to dispirit one of their powerhouses after all. "... it's nothing serious, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Good. Proceed to the next phase and meet up with Yuuto and Koneko."

"Roger. Issei, we- ISSEI MOVE!"

Issei was violently shoved away, rolling and tumbling away painfully from Daisuke. What was the big-

 ***BOOM***

Rolling even further away from a sudden explosion, Issei quickly snapped his eyes open and saw another huge crater right where they were a moment ago, fire flared with thick smoke fuming. Wait a second! He doesn't see Daisuke anywhere!

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Answer me!"

Nothing.

No, it couldn't! He pushed Issei to safety but couldn't safe himself!

"Tch, so I only blew up one of them."

Issei inclined his head upwards and saw a women up in the air. That's the Queen that yakitori made out with in front of Buchou! His blood boiled, Boosted Gear already manifested and ready to double his power, "You bitch! Was it you who did that!"

"Embarrassingly enough, yes. It seems Gremory's some of servants have more awareness than I thought." She said with disappointment in herself more than anything else.

A large magical energy surged and lightning crackled loudly. Akeno-san glared at the bitch with a scowl Issei has never seen before, "You have made a big mistake Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you Bomb Queen?" One of the Onee-samas is really pissed!

The bitch just scowled back in response, "I have always hated that name."

"Daisuke! Issei! What happened? I heard an explosion." Buchou's voice was full of worry. What is Issei gonna tell her?

"Buchou, I'm fine. But Daisuke's..." Issei gritted his teeth, not wanting to admit the worst that has happened. They didn't hear any announcement. If Daisuke didn't retire or respond to his friend's plea, then that could only mean...

"Issei. What happened to Daisuke?" Buchou's voice was slow and almost despaired.

"He's..." Tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

A large gust of blue wind came out of nowhere. Wait, _blue_ wind!? Issei glanced back at the once burning crater and saw that Daisuke's alive! His hands were outstretched to his sides, visible burn marks on his back and panting, but alive!

"Daisuke-kun!" Akeno-san cried out in relief and happiness, her eyes soften back and smile returned.

"Impossible! My flames are strong enough to kill most mid-class devils!"

Issei couldn't stop his smile either and quickly wiped his face, "Daisuke's fine Buchou." Letting out a breath he didn't know he had, Issei gave him the best mock glare he could make, "You asshole, you nearly scared us to death!"

He was half expecting a joke, but Daisuke's face was emotionless and stared right at the assailant. In the next instant, he was gone! A scream reached his ears and he saw that the bitch was blown back, crashing loudly into the tennis courts. Daisuke was right next to where she was, his sword and gloves were out. Holy shit, Issei couldn't even see him move!

"Issei! Akeno!" Daisuke called out to them with his hard stare still pinned on the downed enemy Queen, "Change of plans, I'm taking on Bomb Queen. Akeno, you go with Issei!"

"Daisuke-kun what are you saying? We need to stick to Buchou's plan, and you're wounded." Akeno-san's voice was a bit shaky.

"Listen, I know what I'm doing. I'll make her suffer enough for all of us and join you later. Just go." Daisuke formed scissor cutting motions with his index and middle fingers. Issei and Akeno hesitated, that's the secret sign he uses whenever he knows something important about the future. Does that mean the enemy has a secret technique or something?

"Daisuke-kun..." Akeno-san was still worried about him, Issei couldn't blame him. Any girl would react like that after seeing the guy she likes getting hurt.

"Akeno-san!" She turned to Issei, "Let's believe in Daisuke. He hasn't let us down yet."

Her face was conflicted as she looked back to Daisuke, to Issei, and then back to him, "Daisuke-kun, be careful."

Daisuke looked back at her with a gentle smile, "Got it." And he looked to the Pawn, "Issei! I'm counting on you to protect the rest! Make sure you all win!"

"The same goes for you! Kick her ass!"

* * *

Akeno descended and went ahead with Issei, good. She's the strongest after Rias, with her helping the rest, our chances of victory will sharply increase.

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama's 3 Pawns retire]

Kiba and Koneko are doing fine too it seems. That was a big error on my part, I didn't think Bomb Queen would try to take both me and Issei out, another big change. Barely had time to construct a half ass Buso to defend myself, the smoke entering my lungs didn't help either. Buso can protect me against attacks and some heat, but not gas like smoke. Took me a while to gather my breath and blow them away.

My back really hurts, not as bad as light attacks though. Hope I'm still good enough to retire Bomb Queen, had I been paired up with Kiba, I would have went on ahead and intercepted with a Getsuga before she could sneak attack the others. Simple, but sometimes simplicity is the best answer.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Answer me, Daisuke!"

Oh yeah, Rias has been shouting for me to respond for a while now.

"What is it Buchou?"

"Finally you responded. What happened? Issei told me you were fine a minute ago?" Her voice was full of worry, I'll need to apologize to her later.

"I told Akeno to join Issei and go ahead. I'm taking on Bomb Queen."

"WHAT!"

Wincing from the pain in my eardrums, "Ouch, Buchou you're gonna make me deaf."

"Daisuke, what on earth possessed you to fight Riser's Queen alone!?"

"Well what on earth is about to possess you to fight fire chicken himself alone?" She remained silent. Bomb Queen's recovering and ready to fly over, "She's coming back, I'll talk to you later."

"Daisuke wait! Let Akeno handle this. You're not ready, you just got hurt. What about your promise?" Her voice's really desperate. Does she think I'm that weak? My hands tighten in preparation for battle and a bit of anger.

"Unlike last time, I know what I'm dealing with. I'm keeping my promise. Why do you think I've been sparring against Akeno for?"

"You... You knew! You knew this would happen!"

Bomb Queen's closing in, "Sorry Buchou, gotta go."

"Hanwei please, I don't want to see you get hurt! Please-"

I shut off the transceiver. Rias almost never calls me that, this must be hurting her more than I thought. I'm gonna get my ass chewed out later for this, but I can't afford to let Bomb Queen leave here. She took out most of Rias' peerage in canon and I'm not letting that happen this time.

"Where is the Priestess of Thunder? I will clash with her after torturing you, boy." She's scowling with a wound on her abdomen. It's bigger than I thought.

"Sorry, but all you got is me." My voice devoid of any emotion, cold stare pinning on her. Time to see what I can really do against a Queen.

"You insolent little peon." A purple magic circle revealed itself in front of her wand, blasting another huge explosion at me. Flying underneath, I tried to close in with an upward slash at her injured abdomen, but she just sent out more explosions, blocking my path. I circled around her to find any openings but all I saw were more explosions. They were concentrated at precise, unlike normal wild ones.

I took some distance and fired a few occasional Shinkuhas to find anything I can exploit. Wind met bombs, causing explosions and smoke to obstruct my view, maybe I should have worked on that x-ray vision sooner. Creating three clones, each with one whirling wind drill, they charged in three different sides: above, left, and right. Bomb Queen made a wide explosion with her wand on one side, and another one with her hand on the other.

Two of them dispelled, one backed away at the last second. This isn't getting me anywhere, gauging her while conserving energy will tire me out faster. Powering through it is. Red and blue lights gushed, I charged straight at her through the explosion. She was shocked to say the least and used her wand to block Dream Sword.

"What are you!? How can you be this strong for a mere Rook!?" She shouted out in anger, hands trembling from the force of my sword.

That's confusing, was I this strong? I didn't bother to answer and channeled magic instead, "Getsuga..." Her eyes widen in fear from my glowing sword. "... Tensho!" A point blank shot blasted her away, making her spread out her wings to lessen the damage. Clone Shunpo behind her and drilled her wand apart, puffing out a moment later due to magic depletion. A bleeding wound from her right shoulder down to the left side of her waist. I closed in and searched her body, patting for a specific vial but couldn't find anything.

 _'Where is it!?'_

An explosion got my chest, making me back off and grunting in pain. Bomb Queen sent another wave of fire as I weave through her attacks. A purple magic circle came out of nowhere and exploded to my left, burning through Buso and the suit. Where the fuck did that come from!? I flew back but almost got another explosion to my back, radiating heat seared my wound. Hold on, are those...

"Wondering what has happened?" She taunted me with injuries all over her, breathing hard but smirking, "I have set hidden mines all over the air when you swung your sword. I do not know how you can defend against my fire so well, but it is only a matter of time before you retire."

Humph, not bad. Guess she's not the strongest piece if she couldn't do at least this much. But not good enough. I flew around her circles and closed in but she still has that smirk. It wasn't until I changed directions with Shunpo, launching me up away from the last invisible circle in front of her and axe kicked her back down to the tennis court.

She smashed into the ground, coughing out blood and bleeding badly, "How!?"

"I have good eyes." I answered smugly.

Bomb Queen was absolutely livid, she immediately pulled out something from... This whole time, the tears were in her cleavage! Okay, I'll admit, I didn't think to look for it there.

While I was gaping like an idiot, she got ready to drink it, "In the name of Riser-sama, I will end your existence."

 _'No!'_

She popped open to drink it, but widen her eyes instead, "What? It's empty!? How-" The vial shattered into millions of tiny pieces, contents spilling all over due to my impulsive use of Shinkuha. Fuck, I wanted to have it. But due to my hasty panicked decision, I stupidly broke it. At least she's can't use it either.

Cradling her hand from my wind, she glared back at me with much more intensity than before, a deep scowl marring her beautiful features, "You bastard, what did you do!?"

I was berating myself on the inside, but on the outside, "You'd be surprised what my illusions can do, especially when I was rummaging your clothes." I smirked in victory. A hollow victory, but still a victory nonetheless.

"You! YOU!" She was so angry, she didn't know what to say. Magic poured out of her and she charged blindly towards to me, bombarding with tremendous amount of fire. Couldn't dodge in time, her speed caught me off guard. I bulked up a full body Buso and withstood the heat and all sides, getting knocked back from the sheer force alone.

A particularly huge explosion blasted me from my left, sending me away, "If I cannot defeat you, then I will bring you down with me!" She charged up her magic, "For Riser-sama!" and strafed me with everything she had. After about five seconds of super bombs, she stopped and breathed deeply, "This is my power, my love, my everything for Riser-sama."

"Well I'm only using half." I appeared behind her and used Getsuga on her back before she could even react, sending her crashing back down. My left side was a bit burnt but the worst was the communicator. It was charred, ringing my ear a little and made me throw it away. Great, just great.

Landing in front of her, I powered another Getsuga aimed at her front as she used her hands to block it somewhat. If that truly was everything she got, then I guess my worry about holding back was unwarranted. Another 2 Getsugas made her way but she still stood her ground, most likely her endurance trait of a Queen. I need to end this now!

Sheathing my sword, I pointed my right elbow forwards as the focal point for the circulating wind as I rushed at her, turning my whole body into a giant wind drill.

"Futon: Supairarudoro!"

The ground beneath me cracked as I moved, leaving a destroyed trail in my wake. I hit her arms which were immediately drilled through and reached her chest. She screamed in high pitched as I can see blood and muscles tearing out of her body. I was getting sick. This lasted for another second before a voice sounded.

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama's Queen retire]

Letting the wind die down, I fell on my knees sweating and wheezing, would have wasted more magic with an overpowered Getsuga. Blood splotches were all over the court, my stomach churned, closing my mouth with my hands to stop the vomit. That was much crueler than I meant, the pain in her voice sounded so agonizing.

After swallowing back the acidic taste and calming down for a few minutes, I got up and moved. I can't break down now, I still need to help my friends.

Fire chicken, you're next.

* * *

 **Guest: That does sound like Akeno, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest-Questioner: I see, good to know you're still here. I got 6 of your reviews if you're wondering (including double post)  
**

 **A.N.: Don't worry, I'm not making my OC overpowered, you'll see in the future arcs. I'm having finals so don't expect any updates for at least 6 weeks. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	14. Chapter 13: Go for Broke!

**A.N.: I highly doubt this will work but to all readers, please read the author notes (A.N.) instead of asking for updates. Without further ado...**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Go for Broke!

Issei and Akeno went to the warehouse to meet up with Kiba and Koneko, all the while ignoring the faint sounds of explosions in the distance.

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama's 3 Pawns retire]

"Huh? Who did that? Daisuke's still fighting the Queen."

"Most probably Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan managed to retire their opponents."

True to Akeno's word, they saw the other two who were surprised to see them.

"Akeno-san? Why are you here? And where is Daisuke-kun?" Kiba asked in confusion and in slight trepidation for her answer.

The Knight and Rook knew he should be fine since her expression was neutral, albeit with concern. All four of them went to the warehouse to seek cover while talking. But she didn't get the chance to explain.

"Akeno!" Rias' voice sounded through, "Go back and help Daisuke! He shut off his communicator and wouldn't listen to me!"

The Queen hesitated but Kiba and Koneko just got more worried about the situation, "Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He knew about this and decided to fight Yubelluna alone." Rias was calmer, trying to come up new ideas to save the black haired Rook in high tension would just be worse, "He's making the same reckless decision to fight alone again. You have to help him." She had to choose her words carefully. One slip up and Daisuke's secret would be publicized to all devils.

"Buchou, I understand how you feel, I truly do. But Daisuke-kun's eyes were resolute, and he thinks the enemy may have an ace up their sleeve. As much as I wish to go back and help, I also wish to have faith in him."

"Why can't he just accept help from us? Just because he knows, that doesn't mean he should shoulder this responsibility himself. Go and help him before he gets himself killed."

Issei could see Akeno's trembling hands, her face grew more and more worried. Kiba and Koneko was not doing much better and he himself was really worried as well, it was Issei's fault that Daisuke got hurt to save him. He gritted his teeth and said what was in his mind, "Buchou please listen to me."

"Issei?"

"I didn't see that much because their Pawns were chasing me with chainsaws, but I saw enough to know that Daisuke's strong enough to beat that Queen." Issei wasn't lying, despite not knowing the full powers of the Bomb Queen, he still has faith that his friend will win, "You should have seen him, he totally thrashed a Rook and a Knight at once like they were nothing."

Now that shocked everyone present, even Rias paused for a few moments to process that.

"Daisuke's strong, and he said that he'll win and catch up later. He believes in us, that's why I'll believe in him too. Daisuke won't give up, and we will win this. You might even- Never mind! Forget I said the last part!" Issei was pretty sure the oppai encouragement was just to get rid of his worry more than anything.

"... What else did he say?"

"H-huh?"

"What else did Daisuke say?"

Issei thought back to the calm and powerful look on the Rook's face, "He said make sure to win."

"Very well." There was a distinct hint of resignation in Rias' tone, "Changes are bound to happen sooner or later. Akeno, continue provide the rest with help in Daisuke's place. Everyone else, proceed as plan."

"What will you do, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"I will fight Riser myself."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I know you are powerful, but so is Riser."

"Looking at the current situation, it is safe to assume all his pieces are already dispatched. All of you are already somewhat tired and the enemies are still fresh. If I can end this with Asia's support, then you don't need to defeat them, just stall for time."

"A sound judgement." Kiba evaluated with more vigor than before, "But it is very risky."

"Perhaps, but it is our best option. I will not allow my adorable servants continue to suffer without me taking action."

They could hear their King's conviction. After exchanging glances, they responded in unison, "Rodger Buchou."

With Rias confronting Riser, Akeno, as second in command, is needed to lead the group, "First, let's reassess the situation. After hearing the announcement, all Riser has left are 2 Pawns, 2 Bishops, 1 Knight, 1 Rook, and his Queen. Daisuke-kun is currently confronting the Bomb Queen, so that leaves the rest to us."

"They are most probably stationed around the new school building."

"Then we will need to draw as much attention to ourselves to clear a path for Buchou."

"... Let's make some noise." Koneko punched into her palm.

Akeno charged up lightning into her palm, "Everyone, please stand back." Realizing what the Priestess of Thunder was thinking, nobody complained and did so. "HA!"

The door was flung through the air before a boom resounded, leaving it charred and smoking. Three enemies were surprised but not caught in the blast. The Knight stepped forward with her sword pointing at the warehouse, "Who goes there?"

All of them emerged, "Good morning, everyone. I hope you are doing well." Akeno casually greeted with a threatening undertone.

"The Priestess of Thunder!? Impossible! Yubelluna should be clashing with her!" Ravel was now on high alert along with the Rook and Knight. With Akeno's presence, they will need to be careful with how to face them. Ravel knows they will ultimately be the victor, but still needs to be cautious.

"She's getting her ass kicked by Daisuke." Issei summoned the Boosted Gear and already started doubling his power.

"The Rook?" Isabela whispered before a moment later, all three of them laughed despite being outnumbered and possibly outmatched.

"Care to share what is so funny?" Kiba asked with his Holy Eraser already drawn.

Ravel was first to regain her wits, "A Rook fighting our Queen? It is clearly obvious who will win. He must be either brave or incredibly stupid."

"Well you guys are wrong. Once Daisuke finishes, he'll join in. We're all gonna beat the crap out of you and win!"

"No one has defeated Yubelluna. Your friend will retire soon and you will join him." Ravel's enjoying this. She's been holding a grudge against him since two weeks ago for his brazen insinuations about her relationship with her brother, "My only regret right now is I cannot witness his retire myself. Isabela, Karlamine, finish them."

Isabela slowly walked forward, as opposed to Karlamine's slightly enthusiastic one, "Knight of Rias Gremory, I hereby challenge you to a one on one duel! Do you accept?"

Her two comrades just sighed at the display, muttering, "There she goes again."

Kiba's eyes glinted with challenge. Turning his head to get approval from Akeno later, "I am Kiba Yuuto, I accept your challenge!"

They both sped away from the group and engaged, sparks flying at the moment of impact their swords meet. The rest of them introduced themselves. Koneko was taking forward position with Akeno behind her to provide magic back up. Issei's at the back, charging up for his second Boost. Isabela was out front as Ravel stood back, watching the scene unfold in safety.

Isabela rushed forward with a punch ready. Koneko ducked and went for an uppercut to the chin which was blocked by a hand grabbing her fist. The enemy Rook backed up for a kick to the guts, but only grazed it. They continued exchanging blows and kicks which were nearly equal. Koneko's shorter limbs made it harder to reach but her frame made it harder for the opponent to land a hit.

Akeno was charging up enough lightning to retire the brunette. She had used quite a bit of magic blowing up the gym and making their earlier grand entrance, but a little rest would do the trick. Issei's keeping his desire to jump in and help in check, watching the Knights and Rooks fighting in their specialties. He knows Kiba would be fine and focused on boosting just enough so he can surprise Isabela, giving a chance for Akeno to fire.

"Impressive, I guess the Rooks of Rias Gremory are not just talk."

"You're not bad yourself."

The smaller Rook ducked and shoulder slammed, forcing back her enemy in surprise. She didn't give Isabela a chance to relax and crashed her foot into the stomach. Isabela sent an upward kick and launched Koneko back with a grunt. Isabela made a charge but had to jump to the side, away from a certain red gauntlet.

"Akeno-san, now!"

Issei jumped, giving Akeno a clear shot. Isabela widen her eyes in fear, she was pushed back and her momentum made her unable to dodge in time. Just as lightning was about to be launched, a red blur sped forward and knock Akeno away, the lightning missed its target.

"Wha-"

Issei didn't get to finish his words in time before another red blur sent him crashing in the opposite direction of his friends. Sliding on his back, Issei looked up and saw two newcomers that look like cat girls.

"What are you doing, nya?"

"Don't let your guard down, nya!"

"Ni, Li, Mihae, so you have come." Ravel casually looked to her right to see her fellow Bishop, her hands clasp together while emitting red glow.

 _'Scratch that, three newcomers.'_ Issei thought grimly.

"Forgive our tardiness. We have heard an explosion from our position and came to your aid. Although the Priestess of Thunder was out of Riser-sama's expectations." Mihae said politely.

"It doesn't matter, now we can finish them off."

The tides have been turned. The Bishops were at the back, Issei's facing Isabela and Koneko's going against the Nekomatas in the middle, Akeno recovered and flew into the air to get an aerial view. A similar red glow enveloped Isabela like the ones on the Nekomatas, re-energizing the Rook.

Issei gulped in nervousness, preparing another boost, "What is that glow?"

"Surprised?" Ravel said with a smile, "This is one of our trump cards, Mihae, with an enchanting ability, can temporarily amplify her targets abilities." Mihae, like Ravel, does not wish to directly participate in battles, but will support if necessary.

Looks like they might be biting off more than they can chew.

* * *

Though his master's future is depending on him, Kiba can't help but feel exhilarated. Aside from his bouts with Daisuke, he hasn't had a good sword fight with another expert in a long time. He and Karlamine race through the sports ground, it was big enough for them to fully make use of their Knight speed and giving it their all.

"You're better than what Riser-sama says. I guess those two weeks of training made you better."

"It helps that I had someone to teach, it reminds me of the basics and improve on what I need to learn."

Both of them were sweating but not breathing too hard, each of them had yet to show what they could really do. Karlamine's blazing sword met Kiba's Holy Eraser and they keep exchanging strikes. The blonde's horizontal swipe was dodged as the brunette leaned back and made a downward swing. Kiba parried it to the left and swung upwards in one fluid motion.

She received a shallow cut to her torso. Deciding to get more serious, she upped her speed which Kiba reciprocated. Their swords were now nothing more than blurs to average eyes. Kiba's eyes occasionally flickered to where his friends are to see how they're doing. Swords clashed as both wielders used more strength to push each other back.

"Worried about your friends? How kind of you."

"Not really, I know they will win. I was just wondering how much more time we can fight each other before they come to get me."

"I like warriors like you. You say what's on your mind and fight straightforwardly. But..." Karlamine immediately struck through Holy Eraser, destroying blade to bits, "... I do not intend to lose."

Kiba backed off to get some space, "That makes both of us. Come, Flame Delete." The ice appeared around the guard and created another blade.

"So this is Sword Birth, interesting." Karlamine withdrew a dagger with her free hand and held it in reverse grip. It flared to life just like her normal sword, raising the surrounding temperature even higher, "What do you say? Your Sword Birth against my dual flames?"

Kiba smirked in response.

* * *

Koneko was not having fun. Other than the fact that she needs to buy time or better yet, beat her opponents to help her King, she's actually facing two Nekomatas in sugar rush mode. That already gave her an emotional turmoil because of her species.

"Is this really all you got, nya?"

"Why don't you use your ki, nya?"

"Shut up." Koneko said with a little more anger than she wanted to show.

The white haired cat jabbed forward and then did a roundhouse kick, both were evaded. Ni jumped and Li ducked, they're making use of their cat-like reflexes to dodge in awkward movements that resembles more of felines. They would either dodge or attack, blocking was out of the question. They may be powered up, but still didn't want to test their defenses against a Rook.

Due to Koneko's training with Daisuke and his clone, the experience from her two-on-one matches were showing. Koneko blocked a punch from her left and ducked a kick from her right, she did a full spin kick. They jumped back as Koneko head towards Ni and elbowed her stomach before barely dodging Li's right hook.

"What is this, nya?"

"Why are you holding back, nya?"

"I don't need that power." Koneko answered with her eyes narrowed. Their 'nya's were really starting to get to her as they keep reminding her of a certain someone.

""Are you sure about that, nya!""

Koneko tried to dodge but got ki enhanced kicks to her right leg and left shoulder. She could feel her spirit weakening and loosing strength quickly. After so many years have suppressing her natural powers, she's taking it only slightly better than a non-senjutsu user. Even when she let her ears and tail out, she made sure to stay as isolated and far away from people as possible.

"Your onee-chan caused quite a bit of trouble for us, nya."

"We were persecuted because of her, nya."

Struggling to remain vigilant, she could only listen, trying to recover as much as possible.

"However, because of her, Riser-sama found us and took us in, nya. We are fighting for what our master wants, nya."

"And yet you're not doing the same, nya. Are you really that pathetic, nya?"

Koneko knows. She knows that she could do more, she knows her powers could help her win. But she also knows she can't risk losing control and hurt her friends in the process. Memories of what her sister did to their former master flashed to her mind.

The nekomatas kicked her flying towards Akeno, who was irritated by her lack of success. The Queen caught her junior before descending to the ground. She couldn't use her lightning without getting her juniors caught in the process and decided to switch her target to the Bishop. But whenever she tried, the enemy Rook stepped in and protected Mihae. While it did injure her, it was not much. Charging up will take too much time when the others were slowly getting beaten, and repeatedly firing lightning will drain her stamina faster, not to mention one of the nekomatas will take advantage if she looses focus. A testament of their teamwork, something the newer members in Rias' peerage didn't have time to train in.

Ravel was still standing back and watching the fights unfold. It was really surprising for her that the Gremory group managed to push them further than any other opponents in their Rating Games, especially when her fellow Bishop needed to step in. This was the reason why her brother wasn't concerned about having only one functional Bishop. Her rare and unique spell that can bolster other members was already good enough without another Bishop needing to pitch in, not that Ravel can properly fight anyway. Though the spell can only be used on three people at once.

But still, the younger Phenex was wondering what's taking Yubelluna so long. One mere Rook shouldn't be difficult to finish, especially when she also has a grudge against him for insulting her brother. Squinting her eyes, she spotted the two fighters flying around the tennis court, with the Bomb Queen bombarding large amounts of fire.

Her view was obstructed again when Isabela shielded her from lightning. The Rook then went back against the Sekiryuutei, Ni and Li confronted the Nekoshou and Priestess of Thunder. At this rate, the Gremory servants will tire themselves and victory will be in Riser's grasp. Ravel tried looking back to where the Bomb Queen was fighting again but found nothing, she assumes they must have landed.

Issei's doing his best to try boost as much as possible, but Isabela's punches and kicks were hard to ignore. It was like sparring against Daisuke with his gear. He barely leaned left in time from a punch but took an uppercut to the chin. His opponent was getting slower with each lightning she blocked but still has enough energy to give Issei a beat down.

Getting another boost, he briefly saw Akeno trying her best to dodge the cat girls swift assaults with Koneko behind her. He quickly cross blocked an axe kick coming from above his head. He could feel the pressure increasing and fell to his knees.

"Quite a display, but you are still pathetic for this generation's Sekiryuutei to tremble beneath my foot."

Issei gritted his teeth and pushed back as much as he can, feeling so frustrated that he can't change the flow of the battle.

"Don't worry, Riser-sama will take good care of Rias Gremory. She will-"

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama's Queen retire]

"What! Yubelluna lost!?"

It wasn't just Isabela who shouted in distress, all members of Riser's peerage paused with their eyes wide in disbelief. On the other hand, the rest felt great joy knowing their friend kept his word.

"That's right." Issei found more power in himself than before, "Daisuke's counting on me to protect everyone." He got up and kicked Isabela's stomach, sending her away.

"He's doing everything he can to help us win!" Issei didn't know what's getting into him, all he knows is that he felt like screaming out his feelings, "I can't show him how lame I am like this! Not after he beat that bitch!"

The Boosted Gear shined brighter with each passing moment, "Hey Ddraig!" He yelled to his gautlet, "You said that you respond to my desire for more power right!? Well that's what I want! I know you got more in you! I couldn't save Asia before, but there's no way I'll let my friends down again! Give me more power!"

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION]**

A surge of new power flowed from the gauntlet into Issei's body. Emitting bright green light, the Boosted Gear extended futher up his left arm, yellow spikes and a second green jewel emerged. Issei could feel the new power an acted quickly, "Akeno-san!" Rushing past the enemies who were still in their stupor, issei reached to touch Akeno's hand.

 **[TRANSFER]**

Akeno couldn't believe when she felt a huge amount of power passed onto her. With Issei and Koneko behind her, she flew back into the air and immediately summoned a hug lightning bolt, "Resound Thunder!"

The boom drowned out the sounds of girls screaming in pain.

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama's 2 Pawns, 1 Bishop, and 1 Rook retire]

Issei panted in exhaustion but the absolute glee of winning couldn't stop him from grinning, with the other two girls feeling pretty much the same.

Ravel felt the intense pain but healed seconds later. She silently glared at her enemies before seeking shelter back in the new school building.

* * *

Kiba noted her swordsmanship. Karlamine uses the long sword for offense while the dagger was meant for defense and counters, a good balance. He was doing fine, albeit with few scratches and first degree burns- he reminded himself to thank his friends again for the fireproof suit-, until he heard the Bomb Queen retirement. The flaming swordswoman became unnerved as she showed more and more openings.

What really made he decide to end the battle was the last announcement. He enjoyed himself, but it's time to end this, "I am sorry, but it seems I can't waste any more time. How about we settle this?"

"Do you think you've won!?" Her voice was loud, like she was trying to convince herself more than anything, "Riser-sama will burn you all to ashes. He will avenge us and win!"

"That is where you are wrong. We have reached this far because of our trust in each other. And we will also win because of it."

Kiba got into her guard with a forward thrust, slightly freezing her chest and forcing her to jump back. He stabbed his sword onto the ground, growing blades behind her to cut of her escape route. This surprised Karlamine until Kiba created more blades protruding from below and pierced through her body. Yelling out in pain, she succumbed to unconsciousness.

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama's 1 Knight retire]

He flicked his sword to get rid of the blood and gave the usual polite smile to his approaching friends, "Good to see you are doing fine."

"Took you long enough, ikemen." There wasn't any real bite as Issei smirked.

The only fight left was the one on a rooftop. They could see the red flames and black energy violently colliding, with the green shields defending against the former. All of them feeling worried about their master, wondering what should they do next.

* * *

 ***Huff* *Huff***

After regaining my wits, I ran to the sports ground to help the others. But my mind was still thinking about the fight against Bomb Queen, it had been much easier than I thought. Besides the fact I couldn't get the tears, I practically overwhelmed her. Me, a Rook, single-handedly beating a Queen. I'm gonna need Rias to evaluate my stats once this is all over.

A familiar boom echoed, guess Akeno's having fun. Next thing I heard was that the rest of fire chicken's peerage has retired. After doing a mental count, all that's left is his Bishop, just like in canon. I made it to see a giant smoking crater and blades sticking upwards.

"Hey guys!" I got a good look at them and frowned.

"Daisuke." Issei was the first to greet with a wide smile, "You made it."

"And you look more beat up than I thought." It was a subtle message saying that I didn't know this would happen. They got the hint. "Mind filling me in on the details?"

Listening carefully to their brief explanation, I frowned even deeper about the Bishop. I never saw her fight in canon or in the videos Rias showed us, this was partly the reason why I asked Akeno to switch roles, but I didn't think it would be something like this. I can only assume that Issei and Kiba retired her in canon before she had the chance to use it. That, or the Bishop in this world's DxD picked up a new trick.

Looks like only Kiba, Akeno and I are in better conditions. I briefed them about my fight, getting surprised looks in the process.

"You drilled into her?" Akeno questioned with something I don't like in her eyes.

"Yes..."

"Ara ara~, Daisuke-kun. I didn't know you can be that rough with ladies." Akeno sensually licked her lips with her gaze even more intense than before.

Sensing danger from the sadist/masochist, I quickly changed the subject, "How long has Buchou been fighting?"

"Quite a while, we're not sure if she can win."

"I don't think she can." They looked at me with more worry than before, "But I'm not gonna let that happen. Guys, I got a plan. Are you with me?"

All of them smiled in relief and happiness at my words and nodded. Issei fist pumped, "We're with you all the way Daisuke."

* * *

Running down the halls, I scanned for a specific devil until I saw her standing grumpily outside the Student Counsel Office. I gave a small and friendly smile with a nonchalant wave, "Hello there little Phenex. How are you doing?"

"You!" Ravel pointed at me in anger, "Are you still delusional to think you can win. You may have come furthest out of all our opponents, but onii-sama will still win. Then, Rias Gremory will obey our wishes."

"Maybe he'll win, or maybe he won't." Despite acting casual, my guard was never down even for an instant, "Oh, what am I saying? He'll definitely lose. With you as an exception, his entire peerage is already retired. And you can't even fight. Why are you in his peerage anyway?"

She turned her head away like she's talking to a commoner with a disease, "In the future, I will also become a high-class devil and participate in my own Rating Game. My position as onii-sama's Bishop will grant me experience and knowledge for that purpose."

"And you sure you don't have a brother complex?"

Whipping her head back to me with a blush, "I do NOT harbor any incestuous feelings for my onii-sama! Do not keep presuming for the sake of your own delusions!"

Now I know why Kiryuu keeps making jokes like this, it's so much fun. Chuckling, I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Sorry."

"Humph. Try this again and I will send every girl in our peerage to attack you."

"Please don't, I already had enough from Bomb Queen. She kept peppering me with explosions, it's even worse when she had Phoenix Tears."

"Oh?" She dug into her pocket and proudly showed me a vial, "Do you mean this?"

"Thank you."

"Hey!"

The vial is pretty small, barely the size of my palm. If I remember correctly, this is a topical medication which restores health and magic, not sure about stamina and disease though. Regardless, I got what I came for, "I'll make good use of this. Think of this as repayment for trying to ruin Buchou's life. Quite a small price to pay, don't you think?"

"That is an important healing tool worthy to only us to emerge victorious in this Rating Game. I demand that you give it back." Ravel stretched out a hand with her palm open.

...

...

"No."

"Wha- you impudent little-"

"As much as I like trading banters with you, I still need to go back and help my friends." Safely pocketing the tears, "Since you're a non-combatant and younger than me, I'll make this completely painless."

The Bishop stepped back, showing fear for the first time since we talked, "Wait, what are you-"

"Genjutsu: Tenkugan." The light in her eyes started to fade as her legs lost strength. I caught her before she could hit the floor and set her down gently, "Huh, it actually works!" A light enveloped her.

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama's Bishop retire]

"Time to move."

* * *

To be honest, Rias wasn't as sure as she sounded when she said she would defeat Riser. The fact that Daisuke pointed out he knew about this just made her all the more hesitant. But she was proud and believed in her powers, she refused to stand back and watch her adorable servants fight when she knew she could end this by defeating the enemy King herself. There was also a no small part of herself that she wanted to pay Riser back for all that he's done to her.

Riser, however, also knew that she would come alone and accepted her challenge without a second thought. They agreed to fight at the rooftop where they can unleash as much magic as they want without collateral damage. It was basically shoot, dodge and repeat, with Asia's shields blocking the balls of fire whenever she was caught off guard.

She kept throwing as much Destruction as she could. Her so-called fiancé wasn't very adept in dodging, but his immortality kept healing him faster than she could wound him. It infuriated her really, she thought they were nearly equal in terms of magic. While she was sweating from both heat and exhaustion, Riser was barely breathing hard. Rias was getting physically and mentally exhausted. Not to mention, she kept stealing glances at her servants and worry about them.

It was only until she heard the announcement of Yubelluna's retire. Shortly after, the rest of Riser's peerage retired as well. Rias was feeling elevated and a lot less stress, but Riser was the complete opposite.

"You have made a mockery of me Rias!" He sent a huge wave of flames that could be felt even through Asia's barrier and her fireproof suit. "I entertained the idea of your little struggle, but your servants have changed my mind. Did you think my threat to burn them were merely empty words!"

Rias gritted her teeth, sweated even more than before and strained her eyes to see past the flames. She was completely surprised that Riser was holding back.

"Buchou-san, are you okay?"

"Don't worry Asia. I will beat him."

She wasn't completely lying. No need to make her Bishop feel more distressed than she already is. They need to move, but Asia can't make a barrier and move at the same time, and that's if the barrier doesn't crumble first, she could already see many cracks and ready to shatter at any moment. Rias' only option was to retire her Bishop to ensure her safety and have a real one-on-one with Riser.

"I am Riser Phenex of the great Phenex Household. Your childish rebellion has gone too far! For my honor, I will bring you back to the Underworld whether you like it or not!"

Rias prepared Asia's force retirement.

"Think again fire chicken!"

The flames stopped as Rias and Asia got front-row seats to Daisuke roundhouse kicking Riser to the sports field. He only gave a two-finger salute before flying towards him with an almost manic grin.

"Double up x10!"

What happened next was just unbelievable to Rias' eyes. Daisuke was completely overwhelming Riser, the Phenex didn't even have a chance to counter. Daisuke severed his head, kneed him in the stomach, cut his body in half, uppercut his chin, stabbed his sword into his heart and yanked down to his waist, and kicked him in the balls, twice!

Riser's healing was about as fast as Daisuke's barrage. It wouldn't beat him but he's definitely feeling the agonizing pain, overloading his sensory nerves.

"A-amazing."

She could hear Asia's word in awe and she could only nod in agreement.

Riser felt his anger grow along with the pain, his pride ruined further and further by someone he deemed nothing more than a low-class, "Do you think- what you can- defeat- ALLOW ME TO FINISH MY SENTENCES!"

Daisuke paused, "Well, I could do that."

"So you finally know your p-"

"But I refuse!" Daisuke shoved his blade directly into his mouth and swung it downwards, momentarily showing his internal organs before it healed, but slower than before.

Rias stared the whole time, not even blinking as she watched her Rook's every movement. Despite being rude and a little barbaric, she couldn't help but become mesmerized by his actions. Her face flushed and heart soared as what Daisuke is doing to help them, to help her.

Daisuke fired his wind at point-blank range into Riser's stomach, sending him away. He was panting and stabbed his sword into the ground for support, he's drained. Riser's anger morphed into vengeful glee, "Is this it? Is this the extent of your powers? Valiant effort as it may be, you are still nothing compared to me." Fire ignited in his hand, "Any last words, scum?"

"Just two. Guys, now!"

Yuuto, Koneko, and Issei sprung out from behind Riser, each holding ice swords. Yuuto quickly sped in zig-zag motions around him, freezing Riser's body. Issei and Koneko just swung wildly to cover as much area as possible. Riser's skin color became pale before he quickly emitted flames to surround his body, prompting the three to retreat.

"You insolent fools! Numbers will not help you, it will take much more than simple ice to- GAH!"

* * *

"Alright here's the plan. I need to get something first from the little Phenex before going to fire chicken and beat the shit out of him."

"As enticing as that may sound, I do not think that will be enough to defeat him." Akeno countered.

"That's just to weaken him, we need to wear down his magic and stamina before landing a killing blow. Kiba, think you can make two more ice swords for Issei and Koneko?"

"It would not be a problem."

"Good. When I give the signal, you three hack him with as much ice as possible, make him feel more pain. He'll burn himself to melt the ice, so get away when that happens." The three of them nodded. "Akeno, you got the most important job." She paid even more attention. "While we're pummeling him, use that time to charge up as much as possible. Once the ice melts into water, make it rain thunder on him."

All them widen their eyes, "Water conducts electricity. Once he's soaked, dish out to fry his nerves form the inside out. Even if he's immortal, elemental weaknesses still apply to him. Don't hold back, be as sadistic as you want." I grinned dangerously.

"Ufufu, ufufu, ufufufufufu~. I have waited for a long time for someone to say those words." Akeno licked her lips.

Ignoring that, "After Akeno's done, the rest of you pitch in and try to hurt him further. I need to talk to Rias directly since my communicator's fried, and give her the chance she needs. If anything goes wrong, call me. I got a little surprise for him."

"Hell yeah, let's do this!" Issei yelled.

* * *

It would not be an exaggeration to say that that was the best time I've had in my life. Normally, I wouldn't be this savage but in this case, an immortal bird that can constantly heal his injuries, I could ignore his chances of death. The look on his face when I kicked his balls was totally priceless! And I'm not the only one, everyone had a great stress reliever if the smirks on their faces were anything to go by, even Koneko. With Akeno outright slaughtering fire chicken...

 **"GIGIGIGIGIGIGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!"**

... let's just say I'll be replaying this scene over and over again once I get my video copy.

The lightning finally died down after about five minutes. Fire chicken was overcooked with smoke all over him, he staggered but didn't get the chance to do more before the other three continue the beat down. Guess who went in first.

"Dragon Shot!"

The red concentrated beam sent him flying. Speaking of flying, Rias, holding Asia in her arms, landed next to me. There are some holes that showed their skin, probably due to the fire after Asia healed their burns. Rias' expression was conflicted, "I do not know whether to be angry or happy."

I stood up, "You can be both once this is all over. Are you two okay?"

"Y-yes. Thank you Hanwei-san."

"We were backed into a corner until you showed up." Rias pinned me with a hard stare, "Daisuke, why did you disobeyed my order? You keep insisting on fighting alone against strong opponents."

"Because of the same reason as you did." She was dumbstrucked, "It's because there are people who needs me, becuase I didn't want to see you all getting hurt. And above all else, it's because you are my friends. What other reason do I need to fight?"

"W-well, you could have at least let me handle Riser alone. You should have allowed me this much." She turned away with... a blush?"

"Maybe. But take a look at the others." Both of us did as we saw Akeno throwing thunderbolts, Kiba slashing his joints, Issei punching his face, and Koneko puching his balls. If it wasn't for his bloodline, I'd bet he would be infertile right now, "You told me that you cherish everyone in your peerage, but it doesn't work just that. It works both ways."

I looked back into her eyes, "All of us were angry with fire chicken because he's trying to ruin your life. Just as you cherish us, we cherish you." Her blush intensifies, "We are your pillars. If you stumble along the way, we'll help you up. If you meet an obstacle, we'll clear it with you. I know you wanted to beat him yourself, but seeing you hurt also pains us just as much."

"I-I-"

"A good King doesn't overlook her servants and fight by herself, but fights together with her servants. Don't you think?"

Rias has her head down, face and ears red like a scolded child. I did a double take. The girl who would pounce on Issei naked, is embarrassed!? Did I jump reality again into an alternate DxD world!?

"I... I suppose I let my pride get to me. Perhaps you're right, I would like nothing more than to prove myself and defeat Riser alone. But maybe I did not consider the possibility of being outmatched."

"Well, it's not alone. But I got the next best thing." She perked up as I handed her the Phoenix Tears. Her eyes grew wide.

"Enough!" Fire chicken flared out wildly, realeasing his fiery wings. The others got burned and quickly stood back. "I will not allow this travesty to continue! You low-class scums have gotten too full of yourselves! You are all nothing more than dirt beneath my feet!"

All of us were sweating. The ambient temperature rised as his anger exploded. I walked forward without any fear, "Too full of ourselves?" Fire chicken's glare intensifies. "Oh please, this is our first Rating Game and none of us has suffered any significant loss as we defeated each and every member of your peerage, including your sister who is also a Phenex. Face it, you'll be the laughing stock of the century."

His face twisted into a crazed and defiant sneer, veins buldging in fury and hands trembling in rage, "I refuse to be humiliated by the likes of you!" Holding his hand above his head, fire chicken gathered a colossal amount swirling flames big enough to cover the entire sports field, "I have made a promise to incenerate you, have I not? Burn and despair as you all become smoldering ash!"

He threw the giant wave of fire at us. Sweat keep pouring as it gets closer, but I was more disappointed than anything. Sighing, guess I do need the trump card. The rest backed off and called me to stop, but I ignored them. I unpocketed and unfolded a piece of paper containing a specific magic circle. Putting it in front of me, the flames were harmlessly absorbed until not even embers were left.

...

All of them, including fire chicken, stared at me flabbergasted. The original plan was to make a water sealing circle and blast him with a mini tsunami. But the stabilizing core was too volatile, releasing the contents in seconds and I couldn't finish it in time. So, I changed it to a fire sealing version to store large amounts of fire. The paper was refolded as I threw it back to fire chicken. After all, I never did perfect that fire seal either.

 ***KA-BOOM***

He bounced a few times on the ground, his right arm and left leg were completely missing. I was about to say something else when I noticed he wasn't regenerating. Why isn't he regenerating? Shouldn't he be regenerating!? WHY ISN"T HE- oh, never mind.

"And there's one more thing I forgot to mention. You've been dancing on top of the palm of my hand this entire time. Guys, let's finish this!"

Issei and Koneko reeled in and punch his stomach, Kiba zoomed in with Flame Delete and sliced him in blurs, Akeno conjured up lightning which sent him flying towards me, and I gave him a Getsuga with the last bit of my magic left.

His face and clothes were ruined, glaring weakly at me, "This is not over! Do you think I am afraid of you!? I am the mighty Riser Phenex! I will win!"

"I'm not the one who you should be worried about moron!" I spat out.

The ground trembled as we all saw Rias amassing an _obscene_ amount of Destruction. Fire chicken's face contorted into fear as she launched it straight at him, leaving a trail of destroyed path and engulfing fire chicken whole. All that remained was silence until a voice sounded out.

[Combatant Riser Phenex-sama retire. The game is settled. The victor is Rias Gremory-sama]

"Told ya I'd keep my promise."

* * *

 **Alex Jones: I have no idea what you're talking about, so I don't know how to respond.**

 **Guest who asked for update: Here's the update.**

 **Guest who reviewed at chapter 10: You'll understand more as the story progresses.**

 **Guest: No stealing, groping, or frags. Why do you think Daisuke would do that?**

 **Guest-Questioner: Thanks for being patient. I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose just to get my attention. LOL.  
**

 **A.N.:** ** **Hey guys! Guess who's back. I'm finally done with my final exams and on holiday, updates will be coming regularly now until school starts. Hope you guys weren't too bored, but the life of a university student is a hard one. As I would always say, please leave a review and tell me what you think.  
****

 ** **Ja Ne****


	15. Chapter 14: Aftermath

Chapter 14: Aftermath

"I can't believe we won."

Immediately after the game ended, we were teleported to a medical room, getting treated by some of the doctors of the Gremory Household. Asia also pitched in with her Twilight Healing and became tuckered out. All the adrenaline must have left her body when everyone was deemed in good enough condition. She's comfortably snuggling in her hospital bed which was right next to Issei's. Apparently, the medical room we're in is in another dimension, similar to how Rating Game battlefields were constructed. This allows doctors to immediately care for the wounded before confirming they are healthy enough to teleport back to the real world or a better equipped hospital.

"I've been planning this for a while now, you better believe we won." I smirked at Issei who had bandages on his head and torso. My left side and chest had bandages as well, "So, did you guys have fun kicking fire chicken's ass?"

"You bet!" Issei and the others were still in high spirits, "His stupid handsome face is now just plain stupid."

"I am actually quite impressed, Daisuke-kun." Kiba's sitting next to Koneko, smiling happily instead of politeness, "You had much time, but to devise a simple yet effective plan to make use of both our and Riser's abilities? Where did you learn to become so intelligent?"

"Oh yeah, I've never heard how you got so smart either." Issei watched me with interest, sitting cross-legged on his bed, "You could answer most of the questions in class besides Japanese, you even aced our last math test. How'd you do it?"

Koneko and Akeno were silent, but their staring says they're curious as well, "I've always wanted to be a doctor actually." Scratching the back of my head embarrassingly, "Science and math come naturally I guess, it also helps that I apply some of the theories and formulas into my spells. Had to do a lot of exercises though. As for the abilities, I've watched countless animes and fighting scenarios, trying to figure out what's the best way to defeat the opponents."

"What about fighting games?" Koneko asked with a hint of challenge.

"How about I show you next time?"

"You're on."

"Wait, wait, hold up. You got all those crazy ideas from animes? There's that shinigami and ninja you told to me and Kiba. What else is there?"

I smirked teasingly, "What if I tell you I know another version of Dra-M Ball and it's sequel?"

Issei's eyes popped out comically, "Are you serious!?" He calmed down a bit after seeing the Bishop shifting in her sleep, "No way, that can't be it. You're pulling my leg right?"

"Don't you wanna know who could beat Gon Soku with less than ten percent of his power?"

The Pawn flinched back in terror. He looked to be deep in thought before turning excited, "I want all the details, tell me everything you know."

"Maybe next time, I'm still exhausted and hungry. By the way, can we get something besides hospital food? Heard that those aren't the best for your palate."

"Buchou should be back by the time we are discharged, we can leave to eat once she's here." Akeno answered.

"Where is Buchou anyway?" Issei questioned, "Haven't seen her since the game ended."

"Ufufu, thanks to a certain Rook..." She couldn't be more obvious, "... Buchou's injuries were already healed. She had a quick minor check-up before being summoned by the heads of the Gremory and Phenex Households for a meeting. They wish to discuss about the finer details of the Rating Game."

"Let me guess, politic issues?" Akeno nodded her head and I groaned, "It could be messier."

"What do you mean Daisuke-senpai?"

"Yeah, what could be so bad about that?"

"Think about it. This marriage was set up for the future of pure-blooded devils, approved by Lucifer himself." Issei, Kiba, and Koneko nodded, "Many were looking forward to this, there's bound to be some people who would object to cancelling the engagement, even when we already won."

"Wait, they can do that? Then what did we go through all that shit for?"

"Calm down Issei-kun. Fortunately, Lucifer-sama also approved of voiding the engagement should we win. This is just like group members having different opinions as the leader makes the final decision."

"In other words, they're just sore losers. The big bad fire chicken isn't used to receiving a beat down."

Akeno's eyes suddenly twinkled, "Ufufu, speaking of a beat down." She walked over to me with noticeable sways in her hip that even allured me for a few moments, "The way how you utterly tortured Riser was so hot." My eyes went wide the size of dinner plates, mouth gaping open slightly as the others had mixed reactions. The Queen sat next to me and glomped my right, pressing her assets directly onto me, "I didn't know you were an S."

The fuck is going on!? She's never been like this, especially in front of the others. I can feel my face heating and heart pounding, but she didn't stop there. Akeno leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "It made me so fucking wet~"

My body went rigid. I tried saying something to get me out of her grasp when her hand slowly sliding up and down my biceps. Her hand then went to my chest and down to my abdomen- WAIT A FUCKING SECOND! IS SHE FEELING ME UP!?

Kiba's staring at me in stupor, and Issei's rubbing his eyes to check if their broken. They have seen Akeno's teasing, but nothing of this level. It was obvious to them that the Queen has been holding back a lot if she doesn't care about being seen. Turning my admittedly dreaded face to the guys, I silently pleaded with my eyes for help. But the gentleman Knight smiled apologetically, while Issei just shrugged with only a hint of anger.

 _'Traitors!'_

My only salvation left was my fellow Rook, but I immediately hesitated when I saw her. Koneko's face was blank and neutral as usual, but her hand was gripping the bed frame so hard that the metal crushed inwards.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Issei cautiously asked as he debated whether he should back away from her while he still has the chance.

"Peachy."

"You're destroying your bed."

"It's perverted."

"How can your bed-"

"It's perverted." Koneko flatly repeated with a steely tone that demanded no arguments.

Issei wisely shut up.

My mind's going numb. I can't think of any escape routes, Akeno's scent wafted through my nose and she's started rubbing her breasts along my arm, "We can continue this tonight, I will let you treat me as much as you want~"

 _'Somebody save me!'_

"Ahem!"

Rias appeared out of nowhere, stopping Akeno from her seducing. Her arms crossed under her bust and a prominent scowl on her face, "Akeno, what do you think you're doing to MY Rook?" Her voice was full of anger and kinda possessive.

"Ara, ara, Buchou." Akeno just smiled casually to her childhood friend, "I just wanted my daily dose of Daisuke-kun's petting." She grabbed my hand and placed it on top of her head. Due to mind still processing all this, my hand unconsciously moved out of habit.

 ***CREAK***

I didn't need to look to know that Koneko bent a part of her bed into a deformed shaped. Rias, in turned, scowled even deeper and yanked me away from her grasp, "Daisuke needs to properly rest after so many fights. He doesn't need you to hold him like that."

You say that, but why do I still feel two soft mounds?

"Ara, ara." Akeno latched again. Great, now I'm being sandwiched by two gorgeous girls with big breasts... Wait, hasn't something like this happened before? "It is only natural for a senpai to care for her kohai."

"I'm his master, I can take care of Daisuke better than you."

Both of them gripped my arms harder, glaring at each other until I could sparks between their eyes. No wait, that's just Akeno's static electricity, Rias' eyes are glowing faintly red.

"Excuse me Buchou, but has the heads of both households come to a conclusion?"

They immediately stopped and released me. Thank you Kiba!

"That's right. Although there some slight complications, the engagement is now officially null and void." Rias smiled warmly at us, though I could've sworn her eyes stayed onto me a few moments longer, "Thank you everyone. I was able to earn my freedom because of your help. It was long and hard, but none of you gave up and selflessly fought for my sake. I am glad to have such wonderful servants like you."

"Don't worry about it Buchou. If that yakitori comes back, we'll just kick his ass again."

"So it's finally over."

"Actually, not quite." Rias' smile turned tense, "Due to the elders feeling so confident about Riser's victory, they already decorated the ball room for the wedding. There are plenty of nobles looking forward to the party either for the union between two members of different households, or just wanted to come out of boredom. Hence, Lucifer-sama decided it would we appropriate to re-purpose it to celebrate my first win."

"So it's gonna be a party full of stuck up nobles? Wait a second, do we need to come?"

She nodded.

I groaned, "Do we really have to? I don't even have anything close enough that resembles formal wear."

"I can lend you a tuxedo, we have lots of those and other costumes back at home. As the heiress of the Gremory Household, I will be required to attend many other parties for formalities, business, and such. As my servants, you will be required to attend as well."

I groaned again, "I hate formal stuff. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. Grayfia will meet us in the club room and teleport us to the Underworld. Try to look as best as you can and don't cause any trouble. You don't have have to interact with the others too much, but I prefer if you could at least make a good impression."

"What about school tomorrow?"

"I already asked Sona to give us extra two days to rest before our training."

"That's good. Thanks."

Issei and the others- minus Asia who was still sleeping -were watching their King animatedly interact with the Rook, more than usual to be precise. Her wide smile never left and her tone was chipper. Rias was even leaning closer into his space as they talk. They could tell that the signs were there and yet Daisuke was too bothered by the mentioned party to notice.

"You think he'll ever notice?" Issei whispered.

"Perhaps, but I highly doubt it will be soon." Kiba whispered back.

* * *

"Miho, I'm home."

"Welcome back Hanwei-sama." I glanced at my familiar and blinked. She's wearing a T-shirt that resembles more of a crop top, sleeves and hem rolled back, reveling more of her skin and bellybutton. A mini skirt also exposed her thighs that showed how plump they are, "I assume you emerged victorious."

"Uh... yeah." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Kinda tired though. What's for lunch?"

"I prepared your favorite, I have added new ingredients that I think you would enjoy. Would you like to take a bath first?"

"Sure, and thanks."

Pulling out Dream Sword from my pocket dimension, I placed it in my room. Gotta remember to do weapon maintainance on it later. Letting the cool water fall onto me feels nice, but I'm kinda puzzled by Miho's actions today. She doesn't usually expose that much, and there's something about her that's different. Maybe I'm just overthinking things again.

"Hanwei-sama, I'm coming in."

Or maybe not.

Quickly covering my crotch, I did my best to not look back as I heard her entering, "Miho, why are you here?"

"You must be exhausted, so I wish to wash your back to help relieve yourself."

Alarm bells are ringing in my head, "It's okay, I can wash myself."

"But I want to. Am I a hindrance?"

She sounds disappointed. Okay, calm down me. There's nothing wrong about this, just a Salamander who wants to help her friend. Miho's probably doing this because I told her not to participate in the Rating Game. If I deny her again, it might depress her more, "If you insist, then please wash my back."

She proceeded to scrub my back with a sponge, if only that was just it. I could also feel her nipples also lightly brushing me whenever the sponge moves, it just reminds me how big her chest is for it to reach so far. My face is burning up again and my little buddy is getting energetic! Dammit this is torture! I need something to distract me!

 _'God.'_

Ouch! My head hurts and body twitched a little. But it's working.

Sensing my distress, Miho leaned her body onto my back, her troubled face just right next to mine. I can feel everything, especially the two specific pokes! "Hanwei-sama, are you dissatisfied? Your face is red."

 _'God_ __God__ _ ___God____ _ _ _ ___God______ _ _ _ _ _ ___God________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___God__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___God____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___God______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___God________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___God__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___God____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___God."______________________

"It's really good. Thank you." My fake smile must have worked since she leaned back, "Actually, I'm already pretty hungry. How about we eat now?"

"As you wish."

I got out first and went to my room, immediately clutching my head and rubbing my temples. Never thought it was possible to feel so much pain and excitement at the same time. After recollecting myself, a pleasant aroma entered my nostril and my stomach growled. I got dressed and saw that Miho's already waiting for me. Taking a spoonful of fried rice, "Yum, it's really good. So you added some meat?"

"Yes. There was a sale at the market and I thought it would be nice to buy some. The meat is also good quality."

Don't know when or how she got so good at this stuff but I'm not complaining. I took another bite before I saw her right in front of my face with a sausage in her mouth, "Miho?"

"Hanwei-sama, please enjoy me as dessert." She said with her mouth full.

Miho moved closer to my face, sausage closer to my mouth that made me bewildered. I tried saying something before she grabbed her shirt collar and pulled it under, revealing her huge breasts and erected nipples.

What the fuck is going on!? She's never like this!

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, letting the meat drop to the floor in surprise, "Miho, are you okay? Why are you doing this?"

Miho shrunk back, "Am I unsightly? Does this not please you?" She pushed up her breasts for emphasis.

Deadpanning, "Miho, you're so hot and sexy that I had to train my body to exhaustion everyday to get rid of my lust to fuck you." She looked hopeful but I cut her off, "But that's not what you truly want, is it? I'm grateful that you're trying to help me, but I see you as my important friend and partner. I'll never hurt you, that is a promise."

She frowned, "But, I have read a material that suggests men can feel great pleasure and relief from copulation. I wish to emulate those women and service you."

I smiled softly, "That's just it. I don't want you to emulate other women. You're Miho, I want you to be yourself. You shine at your brightest that way after all."

A blush appeared on her face as she fidgeted, "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Then, I do not need to refer to the material?"

I pulled her collar back up, "Nope."

"Thank you, Hanwei-sama. I was not sure if I could do some of the poses like in the material."

"It's okay, let's get back to lunch." Another delicious bite of rice eased my nerves. I need to make sure Miho doesn't come across any more porn for both of our sakes, I almost gave in, "Come to think of it, where did you find said material anyway?" I took another spoonful.

"Oh." She got up, walked to a kitchen cabinet and pulled out an erotica, "I found it in here."

 ***CHOKE*** ***CHOKE*** ** ***CHOKE*****

I forgot about that stupid book!

Snatching the damn thing, I used wind to completely rip it to tiny shreds. Embarrassment flooded me as memories of Issei persuading me to buy hentai came crashing. I couldn't turn to look at my familiar in the eye, "Miho, please do me a favor and pretend you never found that."

"Um, okay?"

* * *

It was the night of the party. Miho and I watched the video of the Rating Game last night, and she was actually interested in the fights, but paid the most attention in mine against the Bomb Queen. Although she did look like she was contemplating something after my 2-on-1 fight. I gave her some explanations and advice on how to adapt to the situations as we watched. I don't think I was that good at teaching, but she understood most of it.

But the real highlight was fire chicken's humiliation. I laughed until my stomach started to hurt, and even then I was still laughing. Miho giggled a bit since she didn't have a real grudge against him. She went back to do her own errands while I replayed fire chicken's electrocution over and over again, I even brought popcorn. After that, we went to bed early and I slept like a dead man.

Our daily lives went back to normal, all except me dealing with this infernal necktie!

"I can barely breath in this monkey suit, it's so restricting. Does everyone wear stuff like this?" I left Miho back home. Since the party isn't important to her, she wasn't that bothered. The ORC members were in the club room, waiting for Grayfia to pick us up.

"Yes. I don't think it's so bad, you look handsome." Rias eyed me for several seconds, "But your necktie could use some fixing." She got into my personal space to do so.

Rias is wearing a crimson dress that matches her pony-tailed hair. Akeno's is blacked themed with long gloves, Asia has a light green dress, and Koneko's dress is white with black outline that exposes her shoulders. All of them wore to complement their natural beauty or cuteness respectively, which is why I'm feeling uncomfortable to a gorgeous red head with exposed cleavage so close to me. By the way, Issei and Kiba are wearing the standard black tuxedos while mine is dark blue. I think the blue color is starting to grow on me.

"There, I loosen it up a bit for you. Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Taking a few deep breathes to relax my body, "Where did you learn how to adjust ties?"

"I used to help with my onii-sama's tie when I was younger. Now that I think about it, he probably messed it on purpose so I would do that."

A silvery magic circle appeared in the middle of the club room, "Good evening everyone. Are you prepared to depart?"

Rias confirmed our dressing one last time and we teleported to a room. Let me tell you this, the room alone is bigger than my apartment space, decorated with paintings, flowers, fancy furniture, and all kinds of other stuff you would expect from rich nobles.

"Ria-tan!"

A red blur came tackling onto the other red. The siscon is practically squeezing Rias in a bear hug, "You looked so cool winning your first Rating Game, even when you're not a mature devil yet. Your onii-chan is so proud of you!"

"Onii-sama!"

I had to cover my mouth with both of my hands, otherwise I'd be laughing and rolling on the ground. Issei and Asia looked baffled by the crazy spectacle of their proud King getting embraced by a weirdo. The others looked amused though as they probably have seen this countless times already. The huggee however, with her face as red as her hair, was completely embarrassed by the hugger. She fruitlessly tried to pry off the hands of a Super Devil.

"I have your match on recording in high definition. It will be preserved for years so we can look back and-ow ow ow."

"Lucifer-sama, it is unbecoming of a Maou to casually act on their personal feelings, especially during in front of other people."

"But Grayfia..." Sirzechs' cheek was pinched hard as he tries to come up with something to save himself, "... I just want to congratulate Ria-tan on her first win."

"Pfftt." I accidentally let out an indignant snort, making heads turn towards me, "Please excuse me, I had something in my throat." I masked my laughs as coughs.

None of them bought it.

Shame filled Rias so much that she had to cover her entire face with her hands. Sirzechs was finally freed as he looked at his little sister's entire peerage. A regal and powerful aura surrounded him as all playfulness was gone, "Greetings, this may be our first meeting for some of you but for the rest, let me reintroduce myself. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, a Maou of the Underworld, as well as Rias' older brother."

"You're a Maou!? Buchou's older brother!?" Issei panicked being in front of the now identified powerful ruler whereas Asia 'eep' in surprise.

Noticing the rest bowing their heads, Issei, Asia, and I quickly copied to show our respect, "It is an honor to meet you again, Lucifer-sama."

Raising our heads, we noticed two other people behind Sirzechs, a handsome man with crimson hair, and a women who looks nearly identical to my King.

"I am the current head of the Gremory Household, and Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory."

"And my name is Venelana Gremory, Rias' mother. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

And cue to Issei's perverted smile.

Though friendly at first glace, you can tell how noble all of them carry themselves. Their posture, their tone, all royal enough to know that they're like this for a really long time. They probably should be at least this much if they have so many loyal followers in the Gremory Household. Their auras killed my humorous mood as I try to look as dignified as I can.

Sirzechs walked over to me, "You are Daisuke- no, Hanwei-kun, correct?"

"Yes. It is a great honor to make your acquaintance, Lucifer-sama."

He chuckled, "I apologize for my display earlier but you do not need to be so formal in private. Please call me Sirzechs."

I paused and looked at him in the eye, before discarding all the formal shit and smiled with my hand out, "In that case, nice to meet you Sirzechs-san. Thanks for that by the way, I really hate formalities."

The others stared incredulously at me. Venelana and Grayfia looked at me with a slight disappointing frown, but Zeoticus and Sirzechs just laughed at my display, "You are welcome, Hanwei-kun." He took my hand.

"What do you know? It seems our little Rias has finally found someone who is not completely stiff." The oldest red head scrutinize, looking at me up and down before giving an approving grin, "You will make a fine young man one day. Please take care of Rias for now and ever."

"I intend to Zeoticus-san."

"Please call me otou-san."

"Otou-sama!" Rias yelled indignantly, face blushing a storm yet again. I lost count how many times she's done that already. Maybe this party is worth coming after all.

My mind rewind back to his words. I blinked at what might be words that I have misheard, "Wait. What?"

"Now, now, don't be so hasty. Proper procedures must be followed." Venelana casually told her husband, but somehow he looked frighten and nodded.

"Everyone, the party is about to start. I am sure many are waiting for Rias to make her appearance. Shall we be off?" Sirzechs announced as we all exit the room, "I'm sorry but Hanwei-kun, may I please speak to you in private?"

My friends stopped their tracks and turned to me in worry, most of it was from Rias. I'm surprised but there's something I wanted to talk to him alone as well. I gave her a reassuring smile, "Go, I'll be fine." She was hesitant, but ultimately accepted and went out with the rest.

Now it was just us two. I won't deny it, being someone who can kill me before I could blink unnerves me a little. But then I remembered to steel myself if the future opponents are always like this. "I apologize again for calling you out. Please have a seat." He sat behind his desk as I sat across him, "Firstly, I would like to thank you for helping my sister to break free of her engagement."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? If it's to help Rias, then all of us helped her, not just me."

He chuckled, "Humble as well, there are not many of those nowadays. Yes, all of Rias' peerage members contributed as a whole, but I noticed yours is a little more different." My eyebrow was still raised but I stayed silent, "I do not know if you are aware of it, but you were the key member to attain victory."

Actually I do know, considering what happened in canon.

"You did not just help physically, but also mentally. You were the one who kept the morale high and fixed any situation that could lead to negative consequences. I have heard from my sister that the anti-fire counters were your ideas. The way you had your comrades' trust just proves you could one day become a magnificent King."

A King? I haven't thought that far yet, mostly just about how to survive with all my limbs intact.

"Above all else, you helped rekindled Rias' spirit. She is young and praised with incredible magical powers all her life. It must be because we have spoiled her too much, but she chooses to settle her problems alone to prove herself. Had her fight against Riser lasted any longer, I would be uncertain of the outcome."

Sirzechs smiled kindly, "However, you had saved her from that fate. You took command when the situation arises and helped Rias reminded her of what a peerage truly means in the Gremory Household. For that, I thank you."

I processed everything he just said. He looks sincere enough, but I have my own words to say, "There's something I don't understand."

"What would that be?"

"Why did you set Rias in an arranged marriage? From what I can tell, you're the kind of brother who treasures his little sister's happiness. So why would you do something outrageous as making her marry a man she doesn't love and decide her future for her?"

His face become tired like he remembered something bad, "I will admit, that may not be one of my best decisions. There were multiple reasons, politically and economically wise. But also because I did it for her best interest." He sighed and his faraway look told me this is going to be a complicated story, "The wedding was supposed to be carried out after Rias graduated from college, but it was preponed due to the elders' greed."

That explains her lack of training. She must have betted her growth would be enough to beat him by then.

"At that time, Riser-kun did show how proud he is of his harem. However, most high-class devils and above displayed such attitude. I assumed Rias would understand and accept it as a norm of the devil society. Even otou-sama has a harem managed by okaa-sama."

Huh? Did not see that coming.

"Furthermore, the Phenex Household is an influential and powerful clan. Their immortality and sales of the Phoenix Tears granted them riches and nobility even among all of the 72 pillars."

I think I know where he's going.

"Riser-kun is the third son of the current head. I arranged an engagement with him and Rias to allow her to live comfortably for the rest of her life. If there was anything to happen to me or the Gremory Household, she would be under the protection of the Phenex Household. Not many would dare to stand in their way, and Rias would have lived as a princess in luxury."

"But that back fired when Rias refused to marry fire chicken." Sirzechs looked at me in the eyes, allowing me to put in my own two cents. "She didn't want a husband who would treat her like a trophy wife, disregarding her feelings and sees her as nothing more than the Gremory heir. She wanted someone who she genuinely loves and loves her back. If it wasn't for that, then everything would have been perfect."

He nodded solemnly, "That is correct. By the time I had realized how much Rias opposes this, it was already too late to revoke the engagement. My only method left was to have them settle through a Rating Game." Now his face looks brighter, "Thankfully, she won, and it was because of you. Hanwei-kun, as a Maou, I must remain neutral no matter the outcome. But as a brother, words are not enough to express my gratitude. As long it is within my power, I will do anything to repay you."

I didn't say anything, but judging from the amused smile of his, my face must be pretty surprised, "Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

What I want the most is to get back home, but I can't just say that I'm from an alternate reality where the people here are anime characters. I'm not naive enough to consider Rias not telling him about my predicament, but Sirzechs would already ask me questions about that by now if he knew. Took me a few minutes, after careful consideration, "Then, I would like to ask you to re-investigate the nekoshou incident."

If he was surprised, then he's insanely good at hiding it, "Might I ask why? That case was closed years ago, it is unusual to bring that up again after so long."

"I've heard of what happened to Koneko's sister. But don't you think it's strange?"

"How so?"

"Kuroka's a reincarnated devil right, so why didn't she mutate into a hideous monster like the rest of the strays? Even now, she still has a perfect nekomata form. Senjutsu may have caused her to go insane, but her devil side should have been affected as well. Plus, she only killed her master before fleeing, no one else. How can a SS-ranked wanted criminal who is drunk on power not cause anymore large scale crimes after that?"

"Are you suggesting she is still sane? If that is true, then it would be a greater offense that she killed her master on purpose."

"It's a possibility. But it just happened all of a sudden right? Kuroka's been using senjutsu for a long time, it wouldn't be strange since she needed some way to protect herself before her reincarnation. If she wanted to kill her master, she would have just done it without drawing attention to herself. That way, she could continue scheming with no interference."

"What could be the reason then?" Sirzechs eyebrows narrowed, the realization is starting to sink in.

"Koneko was there, wasn't she? The only reason I could think of why she did something so horrible is because something even worse could happen. Something bad to her little sister."

"Hanwei-kun, I understand what you are saying. I have considered several possibilities but the elders fear the nekomata's powers and branded her as a criminal. Reopening a case which was closed long ago would cause unease among the devils."

"It would be a different story if there's a loophole, like a certain Rating Game?"

"It is not as simple as you think."

"You said you wanted to repay me right? Well this is what I want, find out if Kuroka has a valid reason for her actions. You of all people, should understand what an older sibling would do for their little sister."

Sirzechs was actually stumped at that. He had another reason for repaying to Hanwei. There are many who would gain the Gremory's heir's good graces. The power, riches, and not to mention her beauty have attracted devils to do whatever it takes to take all of that. He offered 'anything' to see the true character of his sister's second Rook first-hand. Sirzechs did not want to repeat his mistake of ruining his sister's happiness. But now, he was certain her future is safe in his hands.

"I will see what I can do. Do you want to inform the others?"

"No, not yet. Koneko's still traumatized, I don't want to put unnecessary pressure on her or the others until we have some solid proof."

"Very well. It was nice conversing with you Hanwei-kun, but we should probably get going." Smiling and nodding, we head to the door. I don't what this will lead to but I hope I can change something for the better. "One more thing..." I looked back at him, "... have you considered becoming a politician?"

I winced, "Oh please, I hate politics. I'd sooner fall asleep before the meetings end."

He chuckled, "I see. That's quite a shame."

* * *

Well, it could be worse. I could be captured and tortured to death, but I'm being tortured with boredom instead. It's only been 30 minutes and I've already run out of stuff to do. The feast is good, a little too fancy for my taste but filling. Looking around the decorated ball room is nice and all, but there's only so much to look at. Don't know the standard number of guests, but there's quite a number of them here, many who were staring at me for some reason. Not sure if trying to talk to them is a good idea.

Now I feel self-conscious, the clothes they're wearing totally outclasses mine, some of them even have gems on the fabric. I'm staying in a corner of the room to make myself as inconspicuous as possible but they're still staring at me. There isn't anything on my face, I already checked. Must be because of my simple tuxedo or something. Whenever I walk to someplace in this huge room, old stares would follow me as I get new ones. The scariest were some of the girls, none of them were even being subtle in staring at my ass.

Even now I can still feel them staring at it.

Haven't seen Rias around, the others are talking to some other people. Issei and Asia are together sampling more of the dishes. I already chatted with them a bit but I prefer to stay away from the nobles, call it a gut feeling and it has never failed me yet.

"You don't have to be so nervous."

Turning around to the source, and to my surprise, it was a girl with glasses wearing a light blue dress that accentuates her cool beauty nature, "Sona-ka- I mean, good evening, Sitri-sama."

She chuckled, "Sona-kaichou is fine. At least when we're speaking like this."

"So this is Rias' strongest piece." To Sona's left was a blond woman with pink eyes, gazing me sharply in a dark blue dress that leaves very little skin. "I am Seekvaira Agares, heiress to the Agares Household which holds the rank of Archduke."

Haven't I seen her in season 3? She didn't leave much of an impression but the Agares clan is supposed to be able to manipulate time, don't want to go against them. She looks like the strict girl type, I bowed politely, "Good evening Agares-sama, my name is Tan Han Wei. It is an honor to make your acquaintance. And did you say strongest piece?"

"Of course. That strength you displayed against Riser was nothing short of high-class. And I thought your name was Daisuke though?" A new person came into the conversation. He's got black hair, violet eyes, and even though he's wearing a classy suit, he's bulging muscles were still promi- Holy shit! Is that who I think it is!?

"Y-yes, that is just my nickname. I'm actually Chinese origin from another country in the human world."

He laughed jubilantly, "I see, my name is Sairaorg Bael. You can call me Sairaorg. Is it fine for me to call you Daisuke as well?" He extended his hand.

I took it. I tried very hard not to wince, I really did. But his casual handshake was enough to hurt my hand. I didn't let go though, no way am I showing my weak side to our future rivals, "I'm fine with it. Can't believe my luck to be noticed by the number 1 rookie of the newest generation."

"Hmm, you have good eyes." He looked at me with challenge, "I look forward to the day where we can trade fists. I can only imagine our fight to be a glorious one."

I smirked, "Likewise, I'm aiming to win it Sairaorg."

"If I may ask Hanwei." Seekvaira coolly said, "Where are you from exactly? Someone of your caliber should have made himself well known in the human world. The Double Burst wielders are powerful but even among them, you seem to be an exception."

Gathering info about the opponent, eh? "I am someone from a small country who moved to Kuoh due to reasons, living my life as an ordinary human until I met Rias-sama shortly after encountering a fallen angel."

"I see."

We exchanged some more small talk after that, though I made sure not to let anything slip. Wasn't all that serious actually, some topics were just normal ones like our daily lives. Apparently, Sairaorg trains at least 12 hours a day while drinking some liquid that facilitates muscle growth, and it also tastes absolutely rancid. Though he just laughs it off saying that hard work always taste bittersweet.

We parted ways in good terms, even Seekvaira smiled a little. Now if only the stares would stop, it's getting kinda creepy. I went to a balcony, gazing at the artificial moon in solitary. Really pretty, it's looks bigger and brighter than its genuine counterpart.

I thought back at the three high-class devils' words, back at the Rating Game. No matter how you look at it, going from low-class to high-class power in a little over a month is too much. My growth rate is high, abnormally high. I was never like this when I was still human. Sure, I can pick up new tricks relatively faster, but this just crazy. And the worst part is, I don't know if this is a good or bad thing. Did my reincarnation change me? Was it my gear? Or another variable I don't know?

"There you are." Standing right next to me was Rias. She looks a bit annoyed, not at me though, "I've been looking for you. What did onii-sama say?"

"He wanted to thank me for helping you. You know, the usual brotherly love."

"He... he didn't say anything embarrassing did he?"

"Nah, he's pretty cool."

She sighed in relief and didn't say anything else. We were just standing there, except Rias' not-so-subtly moving closer to me. Our arms are almost touching. I didn't feel embarrassed, more like confused. Confused about myself, and about her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She tensed, "What?"

"You have been monitoring all of us during our training. You're smart, you would have noticed my abnormal growth rate. So, why didn't you say anything?"

She relaxed for some reason, "To be honest, I'm more surprised actually. I knew about your weights and extra training if those new spells were anything to go by. My initial estimate of your full strength was slightly below Akeno's, but you completely exceeded my expectations."

"You noticed too, didn't you. Whatever it is that's accelerating my growth rate, it's definitely not normal even by devil standards. I don't think it has any adverse effects. I still feel like me, and my life force feels unchanged. But I can't help but feel like I'm missing something important."

"Do you think it could be related to whatever before we met?" Her eyebrows furrowed, confused just as much as I am. The 'whatever' she's referring to was my reality jump. Can't openly say it since there might be someone eavesdropping.

"It's the only explanation I can think of. But it does help making fire chicken my punching bag."

"That gave me a small headache afterwards." She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What do you mean?"

"Right after the party started, many nobles immediately proposed a trade between Rooks. I declined all of them naturally, but you're strength and skills attracted a lot of attention."

"That explains the stares. I guess it did considering I beat Bomb Queen and beat up fire chicken, but I didn't think it would be that much."

She looked at me with tired eyes, "Not much? Daisuke, you defeated a Knight, Rook, Bishop, the Queen, _and_ you still had enough energy to weaken Riser. When I taught you that charm spell, I didn't think you would weaponized it to such a degree. Many Phenex members were enraged despite Ravel being a non-combatant."

"In my defense, you already weaken fire chicken before I got there. And that spell knocks out only mentally weak opponents."

"A lot were tantalized by your spells and Sacred Gear. From here onward, many will keep an eye on you and have high expectations."

Great, now I got the higher-ups watching me like a hawk. My spells and Sacred Gear, huh? I've been working on becoming an all-rounder, trying out different ideas to find which fits best with my fighting style. After that, I would focus on specializing myself on which I like the most. Kinda like how educational system works without the exams. I know they wanted me bad, just didn't know how bad. But...

"Rias." I called her firmly, "Why did you revive me? At that time, I was just a normal human to you. You couldn't have sensed anything special, and my origins were unknown. I could've been a threat to everyone. So why?"

Her face was blank but her eyes were clear and gentle. I've been reading a little about devils. Rias was able to sense Issei's Boosted Gear because it was a Longinus. He was on the verge of awakening it, weak but still there. That was the reason why she originally thought it was a simple Twice Critical and chopped up the rest as his latent magical potential. This was why she hadn't recruited him in his first year, and also probably the reason why the Grigori took so long to pinpoint it.

Double Burst wasn't enough for Rias to sense it on my deathbed without specialized equipment, nor do I have any supernatural abilities. I've been agonizing why she wanted someone who's not special in her eyes to join her.

Rias smiled, "It's because you saved Issei." My face remained passive. "At that time when my familiar gave him the flyer, it was meant to eavesdrop on their date to find out what Raynare wanted. We couldn't break through her barrier, but we heard your voice to save Issei."

My eyes widen. "I thought you were an ordinary civilian who got caught in by mistake, yet you bravely stood up and fought back." Her voice started to sound... longing? "Any human would be terrified of facing the unknown, but you never wavered. You could have left Issei to his demise but you decided to protect him. Even when she threw spears of light, you ran forward. You managed to distract her long enough for Akeno and I to forcefully enter the barrier. I wanted you as my servant because of your courage and kindness. I wanted you because you're you."

I wasn't sure how much time it took for me to process that. All background noise are muffled as we stared into each other's eyes. All this time, I joined her at first because I would have been hunted down otherwise as a stray. I promised myself to find a way back to my world. That hasn't changed, but now I have a new promise; Once I'm done reuniting with my family, I'll come back and stay, as her servant and as her friend.

I unconsciously found myself smiling, "I think I finally understand why Akeno and the others would fight for you. It's because you acknowledge them as themselves, you wouldn't ask them do to anything they hate. And only ask for their friendship."

"Will you continue to fight for me then?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah. If there's anyone you hate come close to you, or anyone who caused you grief, I'll be by your side and protect you. After all..." I smiled genuinely, "... you are worth fighting for, Rias-"

My next words came to an abrupt halt as she tackled me into a hug, tightly enveloping me with her whole body. There was another reason why I let everyone take turns pummeling fire chicken: it was to make sure no single individual would gallantly save her like Issei did in cannon. He isn't strong enough yet to do it by himself and make her fall for him. After some time passes, I planned on gradually getting those two together and make them fall in love with each other.

She tighten her hug as I reluctantly hug her back. This means nothing, friends hug all the time. It's not like she's fallen in love with me...

Right?

* * *

 **Guest-Questioner: I see. Well, just keep doing what you can to post if you want. I don't mind. And I don't know if it's Opera's problem.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys! This is the longest chapter I've written. I'm thinking if I should make future chapters longer or not, I want to try writing everyone besides Daisuke's thoughts about the situations. Whatever, I'll think of something. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	16. Chapter 15: Throwback Part 1

**A.N.: This started all the way from chapter 0 if you're wondering. This will be what Rias and the others think from when Daisuke joined.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

* * *

Chapter 15: Throwback Part 1

Many admired Rias Gremory of Kuoh Academy. She's smart, beautiful, voluptuous, diligent, kind, graceful, and whatever other compliments you can hear from her fans. To everyone, she's the epitome of perfection, the number 1 Onee-sama. That's why all boys dream to date her whereas all girls want to be her (in some cases also want to date her). And that's also why she's receiving greetings from literally everyone on her way to school.

Some would think this might be much for her but unbeknownst to most humans, she's actually treated as a princess even more in the Underworld considering she's virtually one. As such, this level of adoration doesn't even phase her.

After that, she would continue her daily routines: answering all of the teacher's questions correctly, organizing all the love letters in her shoe locker, reject all the confessions from the boys, and perform her duties as the president of the Occult Research Club. However, she skipped most of those today as it was a weekend, so she's entering the club room right after passing through the school gate.

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Good mornig, Akeno." The Queen made some tea and gave it to her King, "Thank you. How are you today?"

"Ufufu, fine like always."

It may seem easy-going between the two at first but at a closer look, you could tell that there are signs of nervousness, "Today is the day."

"So it seems. After weeks of finding out what that fallen is plotting, she finally decided to target one of Kuoh Academy's students."

"She hasn't done anything to the other humans, but Koneko found that she specifically waited for Issei Hyoudou at a bridge."

"Do you think she will make her move this time?" Akeno said with thinly veiled anger.

"Perhaps. We just have to wait and see."

Those two were alone. Kiba and Koneko were sent to investigate the other fallen angels that have taken residence and report back to them the day after, immediately if it's an emergency. They would wait and eavesdrop their junior's date to gather more information. Was it an invasion of privacy? Maybe. Was it for the sake of their safety and possibly Issei's as well? Definitely.

Maybe it was just paranoia, but one could never know when an enemy would strike. The flyer was successfully accepted and they listened just as they did with the fallen's other encounters. There was nothing suspicious as the date came to an end. They felt relieved and frustrated at the lack of action from the fallen. They'll probably be like this for a while at this rate.

 _"Will you die for me?"_

The sweet voice suddenly turned one full of malice. Rias and Akeno sprang into action.

"Akeno prepare the jump."

Akeno frowned, "A barrier is preventing a direct transport, we can only reach outside it's perimeter."

"Make it done. We cannot allow one of our students die."

Kuoh was Rias' territory. Despite sharing it with her childhood friend, she was responsible of ensuring it's safety from supernatural threats, especially her schoolmate. They hastily teleported to the park but met a dead end at the barrier.

"Akeno, stand back!" Rias poured out the Power of Destruction from her hand to destroy their obstacle. The barrier cracked but immediately repaired itself.

 _"Who are you? And how did you get past the barrier?"_

They snapped their heads to the communication circle in surprise. Rias couldn't help but exclaimed, "Did a civilian accidentally entered!?"

 _"Dude, if you want to live then get out of here!"_

Both of them heard a boy's voice, about their age. As unlikely as it was, Rias and Akeno were hard pressed to believe it was a human. Humans normally fear of the unknown and from the sounds of it, this one was not only enduring it but actually fighting back! They doubled their efforts to break through the barrier and combined their spells to hit it at once but it keeps regenerating at an incredible rate. Whoever it was constructing this, they really knew what they were doing.

Just as Rias had enough and prepared to unleash all she had, the barrier suddenly thinned.

"Akeno!"

They fired at the barrier at the same time and it finally broke. Freed of the jamming, they quickly teleported to the flyer in Issei's possession in a bright flash of crimson. The first thing they saw was Raynare holding two light spears aimed at the corpses.

"HA!" Rias intercepted before the fallen could disintegrate the bodies. She looked and saw two pools of blood around them, greatly sadden and disappointed at herself for not making it in time. Though she was slightly confused why the unknown boy was wearing pajamas in public. Rias narrowed her eyes at the enemy and noticed small bruises at the stomach and neck.

"That crimson hair. You are the next heiress of the Gremory Household." Raynare floated at a safe distance away. She was considering her options, her mission was now virtually a failure. Her presence means she knows about Raynare's reasons of killing the pervert, the chances of reincarnating him is nearly 100%.

"Good evening, fallen angel. I am afraid I will take these two away from you." Rias emitted magical aura that demanded no negotiations as Akeno stood behind her for back up.

"This is mission of great importance to the fallen angels as a whole. Would you kindly hand over them to me? Or at least just hand me the brown-haired pervert?"

"Kuoh is under my jurisdiction, the three factions agreed not to interfere with each other's affairs without forewarning. Are you sure you wish to risk going against the cease-fire?"

Raynare clicked her tongue. For some reason, the mission they were assigned to was supposed to be a secret given by Kokabiel. She briefly considered fighting before discarding that idea, she was outclassed. Reporting back will be an embarrassment due to her failure but at least she'll be alive.

"Very well. I will take my leave." Raynare flew upwards, but not before glaring at the unknown boy hatefully. It was his fault that she lost focus on the barrier and they got in. Should he be reincarnated as well, she will slowly and painfully torture him the first chance she gets.

Rias released a sigh after the fallen was out of sight. She turned to see Akeno's sad eyes to the civilian, a boy who selflessly tried to protect another but got killed instead. Now two adolescent boys were dead because she wasn't fast enough. If only she had her Knight and Rook with her, maybe their combined efforts could have allowed them to arrive in time.

Akeno was in a turmoil. The sight of the black-haired boy reminded her of how her mother died. She covered her mouth in sadness, tears threatened to spill. They heard about Raynare mentioning Issei's Sacred Gear, Rias would reincarnate him but she was not as sure about the other. "Rias-"

"You do not need to worry Akeno, I intend to reincarnate them both as my servants."

Akeno smiled at her master's warm gaze. The red head went to Issei first, she could feel something faint from him and decided to reincarnate him first. She had to make sure she has enough pieces if his gear caught the fallen angels' attention. Placing a single Pawn piece om him, she was greatly shocked that the piece indicates he requires 8 Pawn values.

One flash of crimson light later, Rias went to the other boy. She doesn't recognize him but the holes in his stomach and neck meant he did his best. A servant who rushes in to defend the weak, fighting against his fears for the sake of another, that is the kind of servant she desired. Rias decided he would be perfect as her second Knight. She placed the piece on him for his reincarnation, only to realize the piece wasn't accepted.

"What?"

"Buchou, what's wrong?"

"The Knight piece is not enough to reincarnate him. It can't be, is he also a Sacred Gear wielder!?"

They both tensed, the piece with the highest Pawn value Rias has left was her Rook piece. If that doesn't work, all hope to save him was lost. Rias bit her inner cheek as she restarted the reincarnation with her Rook piece instead. It assimilated into him but paused halfway, earning collective gasps from the two. After a few more moments, the piece resumed and slowly entered inside him.

Sighing in relief, Rias turned to her Queen, "They may be safe but they still lost a lot of blood, their healing might last for hours. The biggest problem is we don't know where this boy lives."

"May I take him to the club room, there are spare rooms we can use."

"That could work. I will take Issei Hyoudou back to his home. Bring that boy a new pair of uniform, tend to his needs. We will explain to them tomorrow."

Rias went to grab her new Pawn as Akeno did the same with her new Rook. Though she noticed that her Queen was holding a bit more than necessary with a familiar smile, she feels happy for her.

 _'It seems Akeno has finally taken interest in a boy.'_

* * *

The explanation went smoothly. Well, not entirely smoothly but still smooth enough for her. She has two new servants who will become very powerful in the future. Daisuke- Hanwei is his real name though, she'll try to remember it -wasn't as phased as she thought, perhaps he's already anticipating what to expect from the world of the supernatural.

Issei Hyoudou, known to be the leader of the Perverted Trio, was what she expected since she has seen his and his friend's antics for a year now. He's a good boy, nice and carefree. She definitely enjoyed his surprised looks but did not expect him to actually hit his head on the ceiling. Her appearance with nothing but a towel on worked to get him to accept her better, even if it was slightly embarrassing. Although the downside was his Twice Critical, she was positive that his Sacred Gear was much more after he consumed all her Pawn pieces. Maybe he has potential for magic, or a hidden power. None of that matters though, she was happy that she has a kind servant.

And that leads to the mysterious amnesiac. He was silent and just listened. He did ask a few good questions but it feels like he doesn't trust them. She can't blame him for that, one of his few memories was getting speared by a fallen angel to death. Actually, she felt lucky that he listened at all. Yuuto was quite stubborn when she first reincarnated him.

Stifling a laugh at that cute memory, Rias was actually ecstatic of her Rook's Sacred Gear. She struck gold at that one. The best part was that he wanted Rias herself to treat him like family, not on the Gremory's honor. For as long as she could remember, many were awed by her status instead of herself, yet Daisuke just shrugged it off. She doesn't know why, but she felt warm whenever she remembered that. That new Rook of hers will surely be interesting.

"Here Buchou." Akeno prepared some fine tea for her as she settled the paperwork for her new servant's entry into her peerage. The rookies were out distributing flyers as the older members have clients to serve. "So what do think of our new kohais?"

"They are quite interesting, the Occult Research Club will be a bit livelier. But..." Rias' mood was dampened.

"But?"

"Last night after my familiar checked up on Gasper, she found out that Daisuke isn't... as happy as we thought."

Akeno grew worried, "Maybe it was too much for him to handle. He woke up with no memories of himself or his family, died, and learned he has become a devil."

"Maybe. I plan on having my familiar to watch over him from afar, perhaps letting him start slow would be good for him."

"Actually..." The Priestess of Thunder smiled uncertainly, "... Daisuke-kun asked me for some magic training earlier today."

"... What?" Rias was surprised by his initiative. She didn't think Daisuke would train so early, especially how sad he was last night.

"He reasoned that the fallen angels might target him again, and invited Issei-kun to join his training tomorrow."

"That's good." As happy as she was to obtain new servants, she was sad as well that most had to experience horribly to do so. She is starting to think she's cursed to find servants with bad pasts. It is actually smart for Daisuke to learn to defend himself better sooner than later, and Akeno who is well versed in magic, would be very helpful. However, there was just one problem, "But why would he ask you?" Rias narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

Puzzled by her Kings question, Akeno took another moment to figure out before smiling teasingly, "Ara, ara, is that jealousy I hear?"

"Why would I be jealous? As his master, normally Daisuke would come ask me for help."

"Ufufu, I suppose I have made quite an impression on him in bed."

Rias ignored the tiny irritation in her, "If that is the case, maybe you can keep an eye on him. With any luck, he'll open up more and accept us better one by one."

"Don't worry Buchou. A senpai always take good care of her kohai."

One month from now, Rias would horribly regret letting her friend take the lead.

* * *

Kiba was a bit curious about the newbies, and he wanted to try befriending them. It was lonely being the only guy in club with Gasper secluding himself and all. Which is why he and Koneko are walking to the training area located behind the old school building on a weekend. Quite admirable for them to train so passionately so soon.

"What do you think of the two? Hyoudou-kun is a little on the weak side but he tries his best, and I think Daisuke-kun has the potential to become a swordsman."

"Issei-senpai is perverted, but a good person. Daisuke-senpai works too hard."

Kiba chuckled, "I guess he does, hopefully he won't overwork himself. Do you think he wants to prove himself useful?"

"Not sure. He sometimes feel like his mind is someplace else."

"Come on, come on!" They could see the two in the distance. Issei was staring hard at his palms for some reason whereas Daisuke was crossing his middle and index fingers in a pose. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The senior devils were surprised to see two more Daisukes materializing out of thin air. The original curiously poked the other two before giving themselves high-fives. "Yes! Finally!"

"Daisuke, what are you- What the fuck!?" Issei darted his head left and right to the triplets, rubbing his eyes, "Why are there three of you!? Am I sick or something!?"

"Quite an interesting technique Daisuke-kun."

"Oh, Kiba, Koneko. Perfect timing, I finally got my first spell to work. Check it out." Daisuke was smiling brightly as he introduced them to his clones, "I call it the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Shadow clones? But they don't look black or anything like that." Issei ignored Daisuke's naming sense was to that of a ninja's.

"They appear out of nowhere like emerging from the shadows right? So I call them shadow clones."

"Well that, and we do what the original does like shadows." Clone 1 continued and made Issei yelped.

Clone 2 was curiously poked by the white-haired Rook. Unfortunately, due to Daisuke's first time of using the spell, the clone popped out of existence in a puff of smoke, prompting Koneko to back off.

Daisuke was clutching his head as if he got a headache. The others asked if he's okay but a raised finger told them to give him a moment. Daisuke breathed in deeply, "Sorry about that, guess it's not perfect yet."

"It's fine as long as you are not hurt. Where is Akeno-san? Did she not come to instruct you today?"

"I wish she did." Issei sulked as he pointed at Daisuke, "This guy thinks it would be a good idea we don't bother her too much and work on what we know first. But I got so little magic, it makes me want to cry. Damn it, I wanted to watch that new hentai with Motohama and Matsuda today."

"Pervert." Koneko insulted.

"Come on Issei. Once you build up enough demonic magic, you can try that Dragon Wave in Dra-M Ball you told me the other day. You said it would be pretty awesome."

"Easy for you to say, you can already use a spell." Issei glared in envy at the remaining clone who shrugged his shoulders and dispelled.

"True, but I worked hard to understand the mechanics and had to keep trying to get it to work, not that easy for me either. Besides, it's not working like how I wanted to yet."

Issei groaned and went back to his training. Kiba finally saw that it's a small ball of magic slightly bigger than a grain of rice. He wanted to console Issei but Daisuke spoke up.

"So, what are you two doing here? Training?"

"Buchou usually gathers us here for weekly training, but she is currently busy involving the fallen angels." Kiba saw Daisuke's face harden for a split second before schooling it back to normal. He almost missed it, and assumes he remembered his killer, "So she gave us the week off. We each have individual training usually done at home but decided to come to check on you."

Koneko cutely nodded.

"How about a spar then?" Daisuke suggested, "Repeating the same exercises will only get us so far, some combat experience will really help."

"Us? You want me to spar too?" Issei pointed at himself in incredulity.

"What are you? Scared?" Koneko taunted.

"O-of course not. Let's do it." Issei walked in bravado despite his legs quivering like crazy.

Kiba and Daisuke cleared some space for the two as they got ready. The more experienced devil act as the referee, "Ready. Set. Start!"

Issei position his fists in front of his face for defense but Koneko just charged forward and choke hold him. He went down in 3 seconds.

...

Kiba sensed awkwardness in the air as Daisuke asked, "Why didn't you hold back?"

"I already did."

"Okay, we'll have to up Issei's stats first." Daisuke went to the pond, scooped up some water, and splashed him back to consciousness.

He woke up and refused to go another round, content with just moving his magic around with a miniature thunder cloud above his head. The other two devils squared off, Kiba unsheathed his sword while Daisuke brought out his gloves.

"Using your Sacred Gear. I am at a disadvantage then."

"Oh please, your speed, sword, and experience are more than enough. I'm gonna need all the help I can get if I want to stand a chance."

Kiba smiled amusingly and clashed.

* * *

The club room was nice and quiet with just Rias and her mysterious Rook. She spotted him sitting silently on the couch but his legs were bouncing furiously and he doesn't even notice. Rias heard from her Knight that Daisuke's current combat abilities are pretty good, high tier low-class with no spells involved to be exact. Issei was... out of her expectations but he's training with Daisuke, he'll catch up soon.

A laptop was right in front of her. Normally, Rias would be using it to do her homework, but she was accessing her private devil server around Kuoh to investigate a certain boy. The results were as frustrating as it was mysterious. There were absolutely no records of a Chinese boy moving to Kuoh nor anyone that even has Chinese relations. She thought that Daisuke's amnesia might have caused him to remember wrongly, but she hasn't found any faces that resembles his either. It was almost as if he appeared out of thin air.

Rias would need to solicit permission from other devils for information from other countries. However, Kuoh was her and Sona's territory, there shouldn't be anyone much less a human, be able to sneak in undetected. Sona is known to be a stickler for details after all, if anyone would have known, it would be her.

What aggravated her the most was that Daisuke was getting along with everyone in the peerage, all except her. Even Gasper was starting to talk more to him. At first, she thought his grudge against the fallen made him wary of the supernatural, but his friendly attitude towards Issei slowly spread to the others. The only times Daisuke talked to her was when there are important matters. Of course, she was busy submitting complaints to the Grigori about their subordinates, so she hasn't had much time getting to know him.

The only reason she could think of was his perception. Similar to how Yuuto once was, she theorized that maybe Daisuke dislikes her due to reincarnating him into a devil without his permission. He hasn't shown any hostility but he looks restless for a while now, unlike Issei who talks to everyone like normal. Right now, he's in deep thought as his leg continues to bounce.

Maybe it's about time she reaches out to him, "You're worried."

"Just had a bad nightmare, that's all."

No nightmare can make someone cry before they sleep, "Do you want to talk about it, maybe it will help ease your mind."

"It's just a nightmare not reality, I'll get over it sooner or later."

"True, but most people would think their nightmares are real when they see us devils."

"Well, I bet that they'll change their minds once they see your devilishly beautiful look."

A joke, maybe he doesn't dislike her after all. She grin teasingly, "You're not much of a conversationalist, but you do have a way with words."

"It's a gift." He smiled.

For some reason, seeing his smile made Rias happier, "... Know that I'll always lend you an ear, okay?"

"... Thanks."

His smile dropped for a split second, maybe she should try a different topic. Just when Rias wanted to say more, she felt her connection with one of the Evil Piece muddled. Recognizing this sensation, Rias set up a communication spell, "Akeno, everyone. Return back to the club immediately."

"Yes Buchou." The rest of them answered without question. They know their King long enough to know when there's a problem.

"Buchou, what's wrong?"

"I've suddenly lost contact of Issei, the connection through the Evil Piece seems jammed by a barrier I think."

"Teleport me to Issei, maybe I can go and help him."

"What!? No, there's no telling how many enemies are there. We need to wait for everyone to gather up then go."

"All the more reason for me to hurry before Issei gets critically injured. I've been training, Issei and I can team up to buy some time before everyone else arrives. This is our best option. Please Buchou!"

She didn't expect Daisuke to be this assertive, but he does have a point. Would sending one member be for the better or the worse? Then she remembered that Issei was her weakest piece, "But the barrier... just disappeared? Fine but be careful."

Rias hopes she gets her chance to have a crack at her enemies soon.

* * *

One satisfying defeat of three fallens later, Rias and Akeno teleported themselves to Yuuto and Koneko's location. Only to find themselves in a middle of a battlefield. One priest got over from his surprise and sneak attacked them from behind. He was launched away into another priest, courtesy of the Knight.

"Are you okay, Buchou, Akeno-san?"

"Yes. Thank you Yuuto."

Rias watched in disdain as their enemies got cocky due to the arrival of two fragile looking girls. Pulsing magic in her hand, she waved it towards the priests, sending them crashing to the walls and knocking them all out at once. "Akeno, teleport them to the confinement room."

"Yes Buchou."

The Queen obeyed her orders and sent them to the special place where they keep their captives. It might be a tight fit with this many enemies but none of the devils cared. They don't need anymore confirmation, the letter was all that she needed to apprehend them.

"Thank you Buchou, Akeno-san."

Rias was relieved that half of her servants is safe and sound but the other half is missing, "Where are Issei and Daisuke?"

"Issei-kun carried the sister to safety but a four-winged fallen escaped us and went after him. And Daisuke-kun is outside confronting another."

The King's eyes sharpen and wasted no time barking orders, "Yuuto, Koneko, go help Issei. Akeno, to Daisuke."

They didn't even respond back to their King like they usually do and rushed to their friends' aid. Rias clicked her tongue in anger. The situation was worse than she predicted, she wanted her newest pieces to gain valuable combat experience but doing it alone was too dangerous. While it was impressive those two worked together and won, Rias wanted at least two of them together at all times.

An altar at the end of the basement caught her attention, a pile of papers on a table next to it detailed some sort of ritual to extract a Sacred Gear. Rias quickly scanned through the contents, not surprised that they would sacrifice one of their underlings for power. Although, she found out that the gear is capable to be extracted again from the new wielder if it hasn't had time to properly adapt yet. She quickly made her way up the stairs, not caring if her unconscious captives kept bumping their heads with each step.

Hiding in the shadows, Rias watched who her servants were fighting was not the leader. Fear washed over her as one of the connections to her servants is rapidly diminishing before she regained her composure as it slowly grew back. Akeno must have reached Daisuke in time.

Sounds of the fight reclaimed her attention, Rias took a deep breath and got ready to help the three if she had to. The fallen angel's augmented power and self-regeneration reminded her of _him_ more than she would like. She spotted Issei protecting the dead sister with his body, the blonde hair girl must mean more to him than she realized. Daisuke's suggestion of adding her into her peerage echoed in her mind which made her debate.

 **[EXPLOSION]**

A bright light surprised her, and the appearance of the Boosted Gear on her Pawn's arm surprised her even more. Rias did a guts pose at their victory before snapping her eyes open and checked her surroundings if they saw her embarrassing self.

"Whoa Daisuke, you look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

Schooling her features, the King coolly walked and assessed them. Issei was badly injured but nothing fatal, Yuuto and Koneko are not in too bad of a shape, but Daisuke was the worst. He has burn marks all over his torso and left arm, blood all over him, an apparent slash on his chest, and on his right hand is a... bite mark? "We will talk about your actions later."

With all the pent up stress she accumulated, Rias enjoyed the despair looks as she figuratively rubbed the response letter from Grigori in their faces. After extracting and giving Twilight Healing to Issei, he went to mourn over Asia's death. This sent a twinge in her heart, she wasn't sure if reincarnating a nun would be a good idea, but...

"You sure you still won't change your mind after seeing this?"

Rias sent her exhausted yet still-energetic-enough-to-sass Rook a pointed look. She was already considering it, no need to keep pushing her. The reincarnation went off without a problem, Rias already generally knew what her new Bishop's like from Issei. All that's left was to take out the trash.

"In that case, I'll get to the point. I brought you back to life as they..." Waving her arms to the physically and emotionally wrecked fallen angels, "... were the ones responsible for your death. Do you wish to enact vengeance on them? I was told to bring their leader back, but the others were never mentioned. You may kill them if you want, especially Raynare."

Killing them off wasn't a problem to anyone. In fact, it would help her blow off some steam for all that they have done to them. To her surprise, Asia's kindness tugged her heartstrings, even Issei and Daisuke let the whole events slide. The three who were killed had every right to exact revenge and yet none of them wanted it. Rias saw the look in Daisuke's eyes, like the other two, there was no hatred. But there was something in his eyes aimed at her: trepidation. If she killed them, this might set back her plans on earning his trust.

With practiced calmness, "In that case, let's go back." Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko seem to begrudge them, but decided to respect the newest three's wishes. Daisuke's eyes soften, maybe that was the right choice.

Rias inwardly sighed, _'Being a good King is not easy.'_

* * *

Akeno and her King teleported to Lucifer's office with the five fallens in tow, who were now knocked unconscious. She was tempted to electrocute them, but restrain herself to be professional, they will be gone in a few short minutes.

"And that concludes my report, Maou-sama." Rias finalized in front of him.

"Aw Ria-tan, you can call me onii-chan when we're alone."

"It would be disrespectful if I did, Maou-sama." She replied without missing a beat, still a bit bitter about her engagement her brother arranged without her consent.

An imaginative arrow painfully struck his heart, "Ria-tan is so mean... What happened to my cute little princess who wanted to do everything with me..."

The little sister held back a sigh, "She ran away screaming when she found out her older brother secretly recorded her sleeping face every night."

Another arrow struck him. He cleared his throat and became serious, "Jokes aside, you did an excellent job monitoring and adequately handling those fallens in your territory. Azazel said he would resolve this problem, but I'll speak to him once more."

Momentarily joyful from her brother's praise, Rias teleported the numerous priests and priestess who followed the five and allowed Sirzechs to teleport all of them to his own prison room.

"We will take our leave."

"Rias, wait."

Akeno saw the veiled nervousness in the Maou's tone and got a bad feeling about it. By the looks of her friend's face, she feels the same, "Yes, Maou-sama?"

"The elders have decided to move up the engagement date to two weeks from now."

"What!?" Rias forgot about status and formalities as she glared at him, "We agreed that I would have time until I graduate from college! What is the meaning of having it so soon!?"

The Maou didn't even flinch, "The elders view that the reincarnated devils' powers have grown and will overpopulate the Underworld. They wish to prevent the pure blood devils from facing extinction."

"That is nothing more than their selfish desires!"

"I am sorry Rias, but I cannot overrule their decision."

Akeno looked at Rias worryingly as the red head bit her inner cheek, "Understood, Maou-sama." They walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, never noticing the regret and sorrow in the older brother's eyes.

Walking down the long corridor, the numerous maids and butlers didn't even greet the very angry Rias. Akeno wanted to console her friend but she spoke up first, "What happened to Daisuke?"

"Rias?"

"What happened to Daisuke? I felt his life force nearly vanishing."

"His lungs were partially filled with blood, and had light poisoning all over him. It didn't reach his heart thankfully, and Asia-chan would heal him back to normal." Akeno reasoned that Rias was trying to distract herself. She tried explaining as long as possible to help her mind, "He was lying on the ground in the forest. I followed the path of destroyed trees and quickly healed him. It was difficult at first, but Daisuke-kun pulled through. I was surprised he was even conscious."

"I am more surprised you went easy on their leader, I didn't see any scorch marks."

"The leader was already unconscious when I arrived."

Rias paused in her tracks, "What?"

Akeno seized the chance and smiled fondly, "I am saying, Daisuke-kun defeated the fallen angels' leader without help. It was definitely an astonishment, but he grew enough in one week to win his first serious fight."

The King just processed those words and smiled tiredly, "He could at least not make us worry. I still need to have a few words with him."

"Ufufu, I find it attractive if he could bloody his enemies more."

* * *

Daisuke gave a two finger salute as he went with Issei to help get him another contract. Not long after, Yuuto teleported to his regular, Mika, leaving the president and vice-president alone in the club room. Akeno looked at the seemingly normal Rias, but years of spending with her best friend allowed her to tell it's fake.

"Why are you not telling them?"

Rias' facade faded as she slumped onto her chair, "It's only been a short time after the incident, they all need time to rest, especially Asia. No need to involve them into anything unnecessary."

"The fate of your future and happiness is anything but unnecessary. Maybe all of us can think of something if we tell them. Daisuke-kun is smart if his unique spells and fights are anything to go by."

"No. This problem is mine to solve, nobody else's. Besides, Daisuke just opened up to us. I don't want to risk ruining his trust so soon."

Akeno's a bit sadden that there wasn't much she could do. She knew her childhood friend is stubborn and backed down, they still have some time anyway. Although, she couldn't help but slip some teasing and smiled, "Ara, ara, do you mean Daisuke opened up to us, or opened up to you?"

The red head narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What do you mean, Akeno?"

"Ufufu, I can't blame you. After all, there's just something different about him."

"Akeno." Rias repeated with some irritation.

Smiling, "You have been thinking more about him, and slightly happier whenever he talks to you. Maybe you feel something more for him?"

"That's preposterous." Rias denied despite her heartbeat spiking up, "He may have portrayed good qualities, but I have not been interested in any boys. Why start now?"

"Because of his determination, or his kindness? Or maybe his muscles, you have felt them after he saved Issei the second time right?"

Memories of Rias healing him in bed and the way he complimented her hair flooded her mind. Everyone usually compliments her looks or body first, her hair was mostly mentioned after. And Rias does admit, her Rook's muscles are quite tempti-

 _'No Rias, get your head out of the gutter!'_

"Maybe he is a little different. But there is no guarantee my affections for him are more than normal. I can explore more after I void the engagement."

"Ufufu, of course Buchou." Akeno's eyes gleamed competitively, "But remember this, I saw him first. Please don't regret if you have a late start."

* * *

Saji snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"So this is the new Rook you told me about. I can see why he caught your interest."

While Daisuke was convincing Sona's newsest Pawn about Rias' own, both Kings overheard their conversation and sees him in a better light. Most would complain the leader of the Perverted Trio was all bad, yet Daisuke is a kind fellow who sees the good in people.

Either that, or he's too trusting of other people.

Rias actually felt happier and a bit enchanted by her Rook's acceptance of other people. She was beginning to see more and more about Daisuke and she kept craving for more. Akeno's words hit home as she had harder time sleeping at night and thought about her own feelings. Though she wasn't entirely sure, all Rias knows that she wants to spend more time with him.

"Yes, he is much more than he appears. Not just his potential, but he shows initiatives and conviction more than the others."

"It's a shame I didn't find him first. His intelligence could prove beneficial for my peerage, Saji might learn from him."

Daisuke went to interact more with the Sitri group, especially Tsubasa Yura the Rook. They chatted about their work repectively and about their Rook status, getting along quite well with her along with the rest.

"Are you thinking of stealing him from me?" Rias asked teasingly and unconsciously letting out a bit of warning.

Sona will keep her childhood's friend behavior in mind, "Of course not, I am well aware of the Gremory's affections for their peerage. My servants will grow stronger in our own way."

"And yet you allowed me to search for familiars first."

"Devils of different households cannot interfere with each other. But I can at least let you go ahead just this once, I heard about your situation."

"It would be strange if you hadn't."

"Do you already have a plan to cancel the engagement."

"I may have an idea." Rias bit her lower lip, "It would only be used as a last resort."

"I see. I suppose not everyone can escape easily like I did, but I wish you good luck."

She smiled softly, "Thank you, Sona."

* * *

When Rias asked Zatouji for better than normal familiars, she didn't think her new Pawn and Rook would react that way. Due to all their hard work and victory against the fallens, she wanted to reward them. But Zatouji had misinterpreted her words and suggested something much more than her adorable servants could handle or in Issei's case, accept as reality. Until she spotted something unique.

"Daisuke, it may not be what you wanted, but perhaps you can give it a chance. Not many devils have the opportunity of having a creature coming instead." Rias suggested. She was somewhat knowledgeable about Bakus, docile and effective. It would make a good familiar.

The sight was definitely something, the strong fighter with a familiar that could be mistaken as a plush toy on top. It was kind of silly, but her heart skipped a beat. The red head King had to stop herself from taking pictures of her Rook with the Baku on his head. Akeno, however, had no such reservations and was about to grab her phone before a blue cloud enveloped them.

* * *

Fire burned the ground as Rias was on her knees, Riser himself standing triumphantly before her, "Did you really think you could escape from me, my dear Rias? You will return to the Underworld and forever be mine."

She glared hatefully at his condescending smirk. Just as she wanted to retaliate, a white horse with a knight in shining armor stood between them, "Halt vile Phenex! You shall come no closer!"

"Daisuke!"

"You dare to come in between us!? I will burn you to ashes!"

Daisuke rushed into the flames with no fear or hesitation whatsoever and cut through Riser, rendering him groaning in pain. Riser fell and became unconscious. Daisuke got off his horse and extended a hand to the awestruck Rias, "Are you alright, my princess?"

His charming smile and gentle eyes could not make her happier, "I am now, thanks to you." She took his hand and stood up, staring into his eyes as he did the same to hers. Rias slowly closed in, lips puckered as her heart beat faster and faster.

Only a mere millimeter away from a kiss...

* * *

Rias jolted up from her dream, face flushing and heart beating, "W-why did I...?" Despite waking up, she could still vividly remember what she almost did to Daisuke. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die out of embarrassment.

"Buchou, you okay?"

Turning to the two clones, Rias blushed furiously and turned back. "I-I'm fine. What happened?"

"The Baku released some sleeping gas and knocked everyone out. The original saw something and went to see if it's a threat. We're looking after you guys."

"I see, thank you. You can dispel now, I will watch over them." Rias wasn't sure how long she could maintain her composure. One Daisuke was enough, but seeing two of them at once is bad for her heart right now.

"You sure?"

"Yes, you may go."

"If you say so. The original went that way ten minutes ago just in case you need him."

The moment they're gone, Rias released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Breathing deeply, she tried getting her heartbeat back to normal and thought about why she had that dream. The only explanation she could think of was because she yearned for it. There was no denying it now, Rias has romantic feelings for her Rook. Touching her lips, she wondered what a kiss would feel like.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Akeno moaned, "Daisuke-kun, you naughty boy." A vein popped in her forehead, apparently Rias wasn't the only one who had nice dreams about Daisuke.

"It's not fair..." Rias said to herself. She finally found the boy who makes her heart soar, and yet she's trapped in a stupid arranged marriage due to the elders' selfishness. The worst part is she has a strong rival who was already ahead. There's just too many problems to deal with.

Some sort of fluid suddenly dropped on her shoulder as more of it dropped on the girls, stirring them awake in confusion. Rias looked up before they were covered in slime.

"Kyaaah!"

* * *

A certain Salamander was crawling out of the woods. She felt proud of herself as she just won another challenge, but now she was tired and found herself at a pond. A pile of fruits were there, looking appetizing to her. Feeling hungry from her fight, she went to grab a bite as a reward for herself. Before she finished even one fruit, two bodies overshadowed her.

"Hm?"

* * *

 **Merkarion: You'll find out more if Daisuke notices the girls' feelings in future chapters. Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story until Season 4 no matter how long it takes, the whole cannon if many people like it.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Okay then: Daisuke's gear can power him up instantly. I think it's better since there's no time intervals. That's just my opinion, not sure if you'll find the rest as interesting though...**

 **A.N.: Hey guys! I was planning for it to be a Rias-only POV before making a Kiba-only POV after the Excalibur Arc, but I thought "What the heck! I'll make it everyone's besides Daisuke's." I'll also be making more scenes like these after this, so the next chapter should be the last throwback before continuing after the celebration party. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	17. Chapter 16: Throwback Part 2

Chapter 16: Throwback Part 2

"What do you think you are doing to our food?"

"Eh?" The salamander didn't know why they were suddenly so angry, the opponents were either prideful or condescending. Usually, her challenges were announced before they started, and she wasn't sure she had enough energy to go another round so soon.

"What makes you think you can take food so easily from us. We worked hard to gather them."

"Are you taking us as fools just because you are a Salamander?"

She finally saw the various fruits they were carrying in their arms. Putting the pieces together, she slowly backed away, "Please forgive me, I did not know these were yours." Normally, the victor can only claim the spoils after the fight. It was an unspoken rule in this forest where the strongest survive, but even they have honor. That's how all the creatures live with any semblance of peace.

They sneered, "We don't take food thieves lightly, hand over a fruit to compensate the one you just ate."

"But I do not have any." She saw behind the two Kappas were a lot more of them, most probably their pack. Nervousness filled her, if she makes one wrong move, she's doomed.

"Don't lie to us! We know you amphibians have territories of your own to store your food."

"I have begun my journey a few days ago, yet to attain a suitable territory of my own."

"Then suffer our wrath!"

The salamander bolted out of there, she could probably fight for a little while, but she was in the wrong for eating something she shouldn't. And even if she did fight, facing that many would be suicidal. Her true form is faster but opted the smaller form so she could maneuver around the trees better.

A water ball sailed past her, slightly damaging a trunk. Looking back, there are only two Kappas chasing her. If she could find a place to hide, they'll probably give up. That thought was discarded as she took a direct hit, sending her tumbling. She breathed out a stream of fire when they got too close and continued retreating. Her erected scales cushioned the blow but her stamina's dwindling down fast. Another one crashed onto her to a clearing. Her next flames were weaker and slower, easily evaded and got blasted again. She was on her last legs.

"You amphibians think you're so proud and mighty because you are a spirit."

"We have our own families to take care of."

She wanted to say she was not the one who caused that before a humanoid shape in a blue glow suddenly appeared, shocking her.

"My name is Daisuke. I saw a bit of what happened, 2 on 1 isn't very fair, especially when your opponent is already down."

Didn't take long for her to learn that he was a devil. She has heard that devils were greedy and harbor evil intentions, and yet this one was actually defending her. Her parents told tales of devils acquiring familiars for their own personal desires. In exchange of servitude and loyalty, familiars gain power stronger than the creatures who are not. His face showed gentleness and he attempted to appease the Kappas.

When they refuse to settle peacefully, the devil's movements were precise and no hesitation, effortlessly fighting back. The speed he showed before wasn't used, so that means he is still holding back!? What really surprised her was he tried to peacefully apologize again instead of forcing them to submit. She never met someone with both power and kindness aside from her parents. He was a bit strange though, asking her not to show respect and looked tired all of a sudden.

"Whatever. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Two, I'm a devil who was just reincarnated recently and I'm looking for a familiar."

A familiar!? She just started out her journey not long ago. Servitude and loyalty might not be so bad if she had him as her master, and she can become stronger than the other spirits like she always wanted. She did not think to find a chance as pleasing as this so soon. This must be fate! Mustering courage to ask her savior, "I would gladly become your familiar if I am acceptable."

"Look, just because you're grateful to me, that doesn't you should become my familiar for that sole reason. I want to have a familiar as my partner and equal to fight together."

Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Someone as great as Hanwei would not accept just any creature, but she shook her head and stood proud, "N-no, it is not just because I am grateful. When I saw your confidence during your brief scuffle, I knew you are a brave and kind person. I wish to have someone like you as my master. I also wish to become stronger."

"My future fights will be much more dangerous than this, I won't call you out on all of them, but are you prepared?"

"Yes." She answered as confident as she could.

Her efforts were rewarded and she was bestowed with the name Miho. She couldn't believe her luck that her master even named her so soon! Although, he did it with his face slightly red, she was still happy. She considered whether asking more about her new master would be rude when a scream interrupted his next words.

"Miho, turn back and climb onto me! I'm gonna run back there!" Startled, she obeyed in fear that he would be angry. "Hold on tight."

What happened next was nothing but a blur to Miho. She nearly lost her grip on Hanwei's shoulder but his other hand firmly held her place, feeling the soothing warmth on her flattened scales. His focused and majestic expression imprinted onto her mind.

* * *

Miho woke up before dawn as usual to start her day, but puzzled as to why she was in an unknown space. Looking around, she saw the peacefully sleeping Hanwei and remembered yesterday's events, "Ah, I have a master now. But why is he still asleep?"

She was expecting to return with Hanwei to another part of the Underworld, turns out she was actually going to the surface. Whatever nest her master provided for her to sleep on was the most comfortable she has felt, best sleep she ever had in her life.

While still in her salamander form, she crawled up to his side and gently nudged him, "Hanwei-sama, please wake up."

Slowly opening his eyes, it took Hanwei a few moments to recognize her, "Miho? What's wrong?"

"The sun will rise soon, we need to find food for our territory."

He turned his head to a strange round object with three little sticks, "We already have plenty of food. It's 4:30 in the morning, let me sleep some more."

Whether she thought waking him would be better or not, he already went back to sleep. Perhaps Hanwei has different daily routines compared to her own. The salamander would regularly find food, train or challenge someone, learn more if possible, sleep, and repeat. Miho would need to find her own territory in the Familiar Forest, but she considered staying with her master if she gets to sleep on that nest everyday.

With nothing much to do, Miho decided it is safe to relax and turned into her true form. She snuggled onto his warm chest, reminding her how nice it feels like he was her parents. She used to sleep in between her father and mother with their tails protectively coiling around her when she was young. Hanwei's hand somehow snaked its way to her back and held her close.

"More sleep would be fine I suppose."

* * *

Waking up from a loud noise was not pleasant to her ears. Miho thought a creature trespassed to issue a challenge when Hanwei's hand moved and the noise stopped. He opened his eyes to meet hers until they traveled down to her body.

"What the hell!?" He jumped and looked away, "Miho, why were you in my bed naked!?"

"You felt warm and I wanted to stay with you." She answered meekly, fearing that she might have done something wrong.

"But why were you na- oh, right. Sorry, I thought of someone else." Walking to a door, he retrieved something that looks like what he has on his body. "Here, wear this. You need something to cover yourself while you're here."

It looks similar to what her parent's wear when they are in their true forms. She usually doesn't like them since they are harder to move in but obeyed, "How do I wear it?"

His face redden slightly, "You have got to be kidding me. Alright I'll teach you."

For a few days from now, Miho had learned how complicated yet luxurious life humans get to live.

* * *

It was another weekend and Rias was actually quite excited for it. She couldn't be there for the previous weekly training but now she can finally watch how much Daisuke's powers have grown. All of them except him were already present at the training ground, stretching their bodies in preparation of their spars.

"Say, you think Daisuke's coming or what? He's usually the first to train." Issei asked, feeling impatient to find out what his Boosted Gear can really do.

"He should be. He said he has something to surprise us with." Rias answered with just as much confusion.

The magic circle glowed from the distance and they could see the Rook running towards them, "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"Speak of the devil. Why were you late? Did something happen?"

"Had to explain to Miho that not everything that moves in a screen is an enemy. She nearly burned my laptop."

They chuckled in unison, finding the image of a wild lizard trying to use technology was funny. Issei went on first against Yuuto, allowing Daisuke to warm up before it's his turn.

"Alright ikemen, bring it on." Issei was feeling confident, summoning his gauntlet in preparation. The fact he had a gear that could kill a God made him ecstatic.

"Very well. Let's see what you have learned, Issei-kun." Yuuto drew his standard Holy Eraser.

Rias stood as the referee and the judge. Everyone gave them room as she raised her arm, "Ready? Start!"

The fight was what she expected, the King already knew a bit what to expect from her Pawn since she saw him fight against Raynare. Yuuto held back just enough for Rias to evaluate what Issei could do at his base and after each successive boosts. His movements were unrefined but his eyes were keeping track of his opponent's moves.

After his 4th boost, she decided to see what he would do in face of an overwhelming opponent, "Yuuto!"

The Knight heard the signal and sped up considerably, making Issei panic. The shallow cuts he received became deeper as Yuuto went faster. Issei didn't expect the huge gap in ability and kept getting slashed, drawing blood all over his track suit. Rias had enough and told Yuuto to end it, which he did by swiping the Pawn's feet, sword pointing to this throat.

"Do you surrender?" Yuuto politely asked.

"Yes..." Issei sighed in defeat as the Bishop rushed in the heal him, "Sorry Asia."

"It's okay. I am happy to help." Asia's angelic smile always healed not only his body, but his also soul. Issei felt better just by being next to her, but also slightly embarrassed that she saw him lost.

Rias went forward, "Issei, your Sacred Gear is incredibly powerful but in a real fight, the opponent won't give you time to boost until you are strong enough to defeat him. Train your base stats so you can last longer and withstand more boosts. The Boosted Gear is much more powerful than a common Twice Critical. I thought the power I sensed from you was your hidden potential, but it turns out to be a Longinus. While mostly the same, I will need to change your training schedule so you can adapt better."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Really? Then what did I feel like when you found me?"

The King turned to the still-warming-up Daisuke, "Oh, I didn't sense anything since your gear didn't emanate any special energy."

Daisuke's body went completely rigid, paused in mid-stretch. He quickly went back to it though. Did he stretch too much?

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Very well Daisuke, you will fight against Koneko."

Daisuke's confident smile told her that his surprise might be involved in a fight. This was it, Rias had to make sure she didn't smile more than normal and finally see the power he used to defeat the leader of the fallen angels. Koneko's face was blank, but she was definitely feeling excited as well. Rias raised her arm again, "Ready? Start!"

Both Rooks dashed forward and trade fists. Daisuke was making full use of his Sacred Gear while Koneko was still holding back. The former's attacks are hard and precise, not as much as the latter's though. The King gave Koneko permission to use more power. She reeled in her small fist to send him flying, but was surprised when a blue armor-like defense took the blow instead. Daisuke grabbed her fist and kneed her stomach, making her cough in pain. The white-haired Rook quickly recovered and judo threw him onto the ground and went for an arm lock.

Daisuke resisted but Rias saw enough, "Stop!" They both relaxed and gulped in large amounts of air.

"You're pretty good." Asia went to treat her injuries.

"Thanks. You're pretty strong yourself."

"Daisuke, you pushed Koneko more than I expected and that defense was good. Was that the surprise you wanted to show us?"

"Well that, and I have another one."

"Take a break. Once you're ready, I want you to spar against Yuuto."

"No need. I'll take him on now."

Not surprised by his persistence, Rias has known him long enough that Daisuke keeps pushing himself to get stronger but doesn't know why. The fallen angels have been apprehended, Kuoh is safe and sound. Normally, she would insist her peerage to train as much as possible but wonders if Daisuke might be overdoing it. What could possible motivate him to train so hard like he would die if he was not strong enough?

Hesitating for a few more moments, "As long as you don't strain yourself too much."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Are you sure Hanwei-san? I can heal you first if you want."

"Thanks Asia, but don't worry about it. The last spar didn't hurt me too badly."

The Knight and male Rook got into positions. The King went forward once again, "Ready?" Daisuke's eyes suddenly turned blue, briefly surprising them. "Start!"

Yuuto sped in, knowing how much his opponent can increase his speed and swung vertically downwards. Daisuku avoided it, prompting the swordsman to continue swinging his sword. His speed increased with each strike as Daisuke barely dodges all of them. Sweat and exhaustion were evident, Daisuke started blocking the sword with his armor. Leaning back from the blonde's forward thrust, the Rook got into his guard and haymaker his chest to the ground.

Rias was impressed. Her Knight didn't use Sword Birth, but he wasn't exactly holding back either. Unconsciously smiling wider than usual, "Stop!"

Akeno felt just as excited as she saw Daisuke extending his hand to his downed opponent, "Ara, ara, that was very good Daisuke-kun."

"Holy shit Daisuke! What's with your eyes? It's kinda creepy but kinda cool."

The blonde healed the other blonde first. Daisuke breathed deeply and responded, "A little trick I picked up after my fight with Forcuis, he was a fast swordsman like Kiba. I call it Tenkugan, it gives me increased preception depth and predictive abilities."

"Yeesh, just what else can you do?"

The healer was done and treated Daisuke next. Yuuto just smiled, "That was splendid, Daisuke-kun. I may be able to give my all next time. Have you considered becoming a technique-type?"

"A technique-type? That does sound like a good idea." The green glow stopped, "Thanks Asia."

"Your welcome. But do not hurt yourself too much okay?"

The King smiled at her Bishop's rare moment of seriousness when it comes to her patients, and overall satisfied with Daisuke's growth. A technique like that can give him an edge over almost any close-range battles. All three rookies still have much room to grow, but she was happy nonetheless, "I highly recommend Yuuto's suggestion. We are largely power-oriented, so having another technique-type would be beneficial."

"I'll think about it after I learn more magic."

* * *

Issei was down in the dumps, not that he was showing it to everyone else. Just when he thought he had a Sacred Gear that could make him better, Daisuke and even Asia were proving themselves more than he has. He still couldn't beat Daisuke in a spar. Splashing water onto his face at the pond, Issei saw someone standing next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Daisuke casually asked.

"Alright, Asia healed me pretty good."

"No, not your body. I meant your emotions."

Issei paused in surprise and turned his face away from him, "Do the others know?"

"Don't think so. I came alone because I thought you didn't want to worry them."

"... I'm just mad at myself." Issei sulked, not like the times when Koneko insulted him when he thinks of perverted thoughts, but the real depressed kind. "Everyone has something they are good at and I don't have any."

It was so frustrating, watching his friends do something better than him when he already did everything he could to get better. Like he wasn't even needed and couldn't do anything to help. Issei has no talent whatsoever for anything.

"Issei, being weak is not something to be ashamed of, especially when you just started out."

"Like you can talk, you're already way ahead of me."

"But staying weak is." The Pawn's head slowly turned to look at the smiling Rook, "I got this far because I have my own path to follow. Your Dragon Shot is proof that you have your own way of getting stronger right? Besides, if you keep moping around, who's gonna protect Asia?"

Something rekindled inside Issei as he listened to Daisuke's words. He never judged Issei, or insulted his perverseness. He may be annoying sometimes as a training freak, but whenever Issei got into danger, Daisuke was always there to help him. It was like he can count on Daisuke to back him up, like a real friend besides Motomaha and Matsuda.

Issei smirked, "Yeah, you're right." He dusted himself and stood up, "I'll find my own way to protect Asia. And just you wait, I'm gonna get strong enough one day to kick your ass."

He chuckled, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy for you."

From that day onward, Issei declared in his heart that Daisuke would be his goal and rival.

* * *

Miho did not like that black-haired vixen holding onto her master like that, not one bit. Unsure of whether driving her away would anger Hanwei again, she just did her best to not lose her territory- her master -and enveloped his arm as close as possible.

Rias was trying her best to act neutral. Daisuke's Salamander in the form of a beautiful girl living with him irked her to no end. She really wanted to separate those two away from him and take his arm instead but she doesn't have that right, especially with what she is going to do to him later at night.

"Perfect." He slipped out of her grasp and pushed her to the red-haired vixen. "Miho, be a good girl and listen to Gremory-san. I'll be back in about two hours or so. Go have fun. Come on guys, let's go check some manga."

"Eh, Hanwei-sama?" His back was already far out of her reach as she cautiously face her master's master. Miho could feel the vixen also desires Hanwei, not as much as the black one but still there.

"You don't have to be wary of me, Miho. I promise not to harm you." The one called Gremory smiled kindly. Maybe she could at least give her a chance.

"Yes."

They entered the women's section and Miho was dazed by the sole amount they have in here, the fact that there are even different colors and sizes of the same clothes made her head spin even more. Hanwei always chooses loose shirts for her so she could move better, she doesn't care what she wears but now she needs to choose.

"Do you know what to choose Miho-san? There are so many clothes that makes me confused when I first came here." The blonde hair girl which radiates the most kindness called out to her. Miho doesn't sense anything dangerous from her, so she could be trusted.

"I do not know. Hanwei-sama did not know much of female clothing and said to entrust Gremory-san with the selections."

"Ara, ara, I can help if you want new underwear."

"I politely decline."

"Don't you want something that will catch your master's eye? Only an experienced lady can find one that suits you."

"Akeno, stop planting weird ideas into Daisuke's familiar. This is exactly why he asked me for help in the first place." The black vixen's smile was still in place as Gremory smiled in warning, perhaps she is not so bad after all.

Koneko couldn't help but stare at the three sets of larger-than-average breasts and compare them to her own. Annoyed by those lumps of fat, she understood that there was another reason why her senpai asked a woman with big tits for help.

"Miho-chan, what is it like to stay with Daisuke-kun? Does he ask for anything... intimate?" Akeno, determined to gain something from her, let the word hung in the air. Even Rias couldn't stop Akeno as she too, wanted find out if the boy of her affections did anything indecent, he is an adolescent boy after all. Koneko's ears twitch in interest, and Asia listened for anything that could help her get closer to Issei.

The vixen is not asking about attire, so Miho thinks it's find to answer, "Hanwei-sama asked me to take a proper bath. I did not know how to do it at first, so he washed my body as he instructed."

Steam rose out of Asia's ears as she blushed up a storm and became swirly-eyed, imagining Issei washing her naked body. Koneko didn't think too much about it since he was not a pervert like Issei. However, the Two Great Onee-samas remained silent, fighting down their jealousy for everyone's sakes.

Surveying the various garments, Miho looked for something that Hanwei might consider cute on her but failed to comprehend the mechanisms of human fashion, she already had a hard time mastering the art of cleaning. Rows of something caught her attention and a light bulb appeared in her head, "Are these bras? Hanwei-sama said they would be essential for me."

"That's right. I guess it would be important for you to have them." Grabbing a pink one with intricate patterns, "Follow me, Miho. I need to show you how to put it on." Rias could not and would not let her emotions get the best of her. This was the first time Daisuke asked her for a favor and she was not gonna ruin it.

* * *

Everyone including Miho at Daisuke's request, was in a large room, lights dim for them to get a better look at the footage, watching a video of one of Riser's Rating Game which forced him to play more of his cards. As much as Rias hates to admit it, he is capable of breaking down his enemy's formation shortly after seeing his opponents fight. He ended with his Queen hurling explosions at the enemy King, not even needing all of his pieces.

Lights brighten as the video ended. Rias looked at her servants, their faces unsettled by Riser's strength and strategy except Daisuke. He was calm and impassive, something which greatly relieved Rias that her Rook was more prepared than she thought. It was quite unbelievable that he traveled across dimensions to reach here, yet he had proof of his origins. She was actually more relieved that he didn't hate her for her little... stunt, the mere thought of that after trying so hard to earn his trust was enough to break her heart.

"Everyone, there are other videos that I want you to watch but that could be done tomorrow night. Daisuke, you said there is another matter to address?"

All heads turned to him. "Yeah, I know you said you don't want spoilers about your match against fire chicken, but beyond that is another story. A lot of them are very bad news, do you want to know?"

"Very bad?" Issei paled, followed by the timid Bishop as everyone else tensed, "Even worse than that yakitori?"

"Much worse. Compared to them, fire chicken is more like a literal harmless chicken."

Biting her inner cheek, Rias really wanted to know the forewarning that could help them survive if possible. However, something just doesn't add up, "Daisuke, if you already know about the future, then why did you take such risk like fighting the fallen's leader from before?"

"That's the problem." Daisuke sighed tiredly, "Most of the events are the same, but my presence has already caused at least four major changes I can think of. Forcuis' appearance never happened in the anime, that's why I didn't expect him to kidnap Asia back at the park. And there's also the possibility that our match might be different as well."

Well it appears that Daisuke is not as knowledgeable as Rias thought, her emotions are running in an even bigger turmoil. "Will any of us die?"

"No, or at least not in the anime. My knowledge only extends up to the school festival and some bits beyond that from the wiki. Should have read the light novel when I had the chance."

"In that case, only reveal important information to us before it could happen."

"Are you sure that is wise, Buchou?" Yuuto voiced out his worries.

"Yes. I may not be as smart as Sona but I know a little about space-time paradox. The chances of the future deviating from the one Daisuke knows will increase if he tells us now and we do something different. Keeping the information hidden at the last possible second will ensure our safety better."

"So, what does that mean?" Issei asked confusingly.

"Just keep doing what you're gonna do and I'll warn you about the danger before it could happen."

"I think we can conclude tonight's meeting. How about we take a bath, our hot springs here will do wonders for our bodies."

"Hot springs?" Issei's ears twitch, drooling at the prospect of seeing the girls naked bodies, "Buchou, do we have mixed baths here?"

"Nope."

Issei deflated.

"If you peep, I'll punch you in the balls."

Koneko's warning did little to deter the pervert. Rias took sneak peaks at Daisuke, wondering if he wanted to take a bath with her. He didn't even bat an eye at the words 'mixed bath' and just rolled his shoulders to get rid of some tension.

Rias inwardly deflated.

"Ara, ara, my back feels stiff from today's mountain climbing." Koneko was annoyed that she didn't have back pain, noticeably because of the lack of two bountiful mounds. "Daisuke-kun, would you please join and wash my back for me."

"No."

Akeno's smile slightly deflated.

* * *

Koneko was scrubbing herself with her blonde hair senpai next to her. Her thoughts went back to earlier today's training, her senpai's strong yet gentle hand patting her head. It reminded her of the days when her sister affectionately pats her head, the days before she went rouge. Which leads to her next thought: her sister still loved her even though she is drunk on power? Was that even possible? All she knows that Daisuke was not lying and decided to give it some thought.

"Excuse me." Miho was with the other two big boobed women in the springs, relaxing in the springs until she became nervous, "Akeno, please teach me how to cook."

That drew in everyone's attention, the Salamander was wary of Akeno for obvious reasons. For her to ask a favor means it must be important to her.

"Ara, ara, of course Miho-chan. But why though? If you feel bad for not helping, I don't mind. I enjoy cooking for everyone."

"No, it is not for that reason. Hanwei-sama sometimes wonders about home cooked meals, but he is always occupied with training and daily life. I acknowledge your skills when Hanwei-sama said it was delicious, please help me."

"Ufufu, what a devoted familiar Daisuke-kun has."

"Miho-san's feelings are amazing. I want to do my best for Issei-san too."

"Miho." Rias called out coolly, "Do you see Daisuke as a potential life partner."

"Yes."

The red head rubbed her aching head, "Another strong rival."

Thinking back about the times she spent with her fellow Rook, Koneko saw his selfless acts, his hard work, and he didn't brag about anything at all. Daisuke even went to pat her despite probably knowing best just how horrifying Senjutsu could be aside from her. Knowing that she had to tell the newest members sooner or later, Koneko thought they might be scared of her without spending more time with them, which was difficult considering how little she talked. Koneko looked at Asia and wondered what would she and Issei would say to the younger sister of an incredibly powerful and murderous nekoshou.

Daisuke was able to tell them his secret despite worrying they might judge him, could she do the same? Kind, brave, and trusting of her friends? But there was one thing for certain, there is another person who could wholeheartedly accept her.

Remembering the warm hand on her head, Koneko slightly blushed and couldn't blame the others for liking him.

* * *

Akeno and Daisuke were roaming through the air, the former throwing lightning as the later defending and countering with his new sword. Rias probably should have seen this coming, her training freak of a Rook would always go a mile further to get stronger. Quite impressive actually for him to advance far enough to boldly challenge her Queen for an aerial battle.

"Asia, prepare to heal Daisuke when I give the signal."

"Yes, Buchou-san."

"Do not assume Hanwei-sama would lose yet, he has grown stronger more than you expect."

"You think he has a chance?" Issei asked with his eyes never leaving his rival.

"Small as it may be, but yes." Miho declared proudly.

The King wasn't as convinced. Without his Sacred Gear, Daisuke would be outclassed by Akeno's magic alone, which was second only to her own. Inclining her neck upwards, she watched as he sheathed his weapon and doing something with his hands. Weird? She never saw anything new from him aside from his spar against Yuuto.

"There it is." The familiar couldn't contain her smile.

"Perhaps it could be a new spell?" Kiba speculated, tilting in confusion at Daisuke for not using his Dream Sword.

Small gusts concentrated on his hands until it suddenly exploded violently into raging tornadoes, shocking everyone except Miho.

"Holy shit! What is that!?"

Rias shared Issei's sentiment as she stared wide eyed at his new attack spell. The amount of magic concentrated was definitely no normal Rook can achieve. She did learn that Daisuke has a large amount of magic for a Rook, but not to this extent. How much extra training did he do?

Amazed by his strength, Rias watched as Daisuke's wind was strong enough to negate Akeno's lightning, forcing the Queen to use her heightened speed to escape. If he could already do this much, then how strong would he be with his gear? Akeno is still holding back considerably, but his display was still very impressive. Hope filled her as she could envision her chances of victory raised even higher.

Rias, impressed once more with his use of clone to increase his speed, saw him hurling wind spheres to his downed opponent a distance away from the spectators. After that was Akeno taking her spar more seriously and launched lightning after lightning, Rias decided to end it before he gets too hurt.

"Akeno, stop! Asia, heal Daisuke."

"Hanwei-san, are you fine?"

Daisuke didn't respond, turning his head with dazed eyes at Akeno, "Expect... a rematch." And he passed out.

"Ara, ara, Daisuke-kun is quite an energetic one."

Issei's hands were shivering, Daisuke's spar must have rekindled his fire if his clenching fists meant anything, "Kiba, Koneko-chan, let's get back to training." The senior devils felt the same and resumed. Miho stayed behind though, worried about her master.

"Akeno, how would you rate Daisuke's power?"

"Lower to middle-tier mid-class. He surprised me with those spells of his and I underestimated him. But I realized that was because Daisuke-kun was training with Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan in their specialties. Daisuke-kun is more of a mix between might and magic."

"So you thought of that as well. He might already surpass everyone except us. Make sure not to hurt him too much like you did earlier, we want him to become stronger, not weaker because of overwork."

"Yes, Buchou."

"And Asia, once you're done with Daisuke, heal Akeno. Her back is bleeding."

* * *

"This is an outrage!" A pompous elder devil with fancy clothes yelled out as he pointed at the replay at Riser's defeat, followed by several others who were complaining about the same. The same elder replayed back to Yubelluna's defeat, Ravel's unconscious face, and Rias' personal favorite, Daisuke returning Riser's flames in the form of an explosion.

"This Rook displayed abilities meant for combating us Phenex personally! A spell which can retire Ravel-ojousama simply by looking at her!? Rias Gremory has cheated!"

Rias was more attentive of her Rooks strength. Daisuke fought the Bomb Queen either because he knew about her landmines or the Phoenix Tears. And the way he overpowered Riser, it was absolutely staggering! If he took the tears for himself, then there was no doubt in her mind that Daisuke would win. And yet, he let her have the finishing blow, caring about her want to best the arrogant Phenex. Rias was about to slip into la la land until the Maou snapped her out from the reverie.

"It was agreed that Rias had two weeks to train her peerage for the Rating Game, granting her ample time to become stronger and more prepared. I do not see any form of cheating. All her actions were well within the rules and regulations."

Another elder stood up, sneering with hatred, "Care to enlighten how that Rook was able to predict Riser-sama actions. Did your preparations include obtaining information from our party."

Tensing her body, Rias wanted to protest in hopes that her Rook's secret would be safe but restrained herself, doing so would make it more suspicious. She was trying to think of a proper explanation.

"That just shows how much intellect and foresight he has. After all, Riser-kun did the same as he sent his Queen to the gym, as well as expecting Rias for a King-versus-King match. Rias, is that true?"

"Yes." She was startled that her brother actually defended Daisuke. Does he know something? No. She didn't say anything about his secret outside of her peerage. Does that mean her brother was helping Rias to escape from the engagement?

"Quite an obvious answer for someone who was stubborn about the engagement." A female elder pointed out, one from the Gremory who cared more about the riches and privileges for her members by forming a bond with the Phenex, "Did your Rook sway into your good graces? You seem to be enamored to him more than the rest of your pieces."

Faintly blushing, she was about to deny it before Sirzechs spoke with the same smile he wore since the meeting started, "We all agreed that beforehand that should Rias win, the engagement would be null and void. Or did you perhaps agreed solely because you expected her to lose and have her obey to your bidding."

All of them remained silent under the Maou's pressuring aura, remembering just who they were speaking to. One member who was silent throughout the meeting, finally said, "I agree to the voiding of their engagement."

"Phenex-sama!?"

Rias was just as surprised as the elders that the current head of the Phenex Household agreed.

"Riser is proud of our clan's powers and relied too heavily on it. This lose will serve as a valuable lesson for him that it is not omnipotent and learn to improve his other abilities." He stood up, "Rias Gremory, I thank you for defeating my son, perhaps some humility will do him justice."

"It was my pleasure, Phenex-sama."

The elders couldn't protest anymore as the meeting adjourned. One by one, each devil walked out of the room until it was just the Gremory siblings.

"Rias, congratulations on winning, you have rightfully earned your freedom and proved yourself today. I am proud of you."

She took a few moments to process that, fully relishing her praise and achievement, "Thank you onii-sama. But I could not have done it alone, it was my peerage and I as a whole." The smile on her brother's face made her proud, until the smile turned frivolous.

"How about a hug as a-"

Rias teleported out of there.

* * *

"Go, I'll be fine."

Rias really did not want to leave Daisuke alone with her embarrassing brother. She hasn't been spending as much time with him as she wanted due to his training, but her chance of rectifying that was taken when her brother asked for his presence. She spent hours in front of the mirror doing her hair, picking out the best dress, and even put on a little make up to get his attention.

Ultimately, she left with the rest of her peerage to the party. Putting on her business face, the presenter announced her arrival as she was greeted with a spotlight and clapping from various nobles. There was actually more than she thought to be honest. The others went to enjoy themselves as Rias went to the VIP section as a noble start up a conversation with her.

"Greetings Rias-himesama, your win was beautifully executed."

"Thank you."

"However, it seems your male Rook is a bit of a wildcard, I propose a trade to aid your future Rating Games."

The Kings smile was still in place, her atmosphere however, completely changed. Immediately noticing his intention, she politely shot down his proposal. As much as she wanted to yell out that Daisuke is hers, she was still a prominent figure and needed to resolve her problems calmly. That didn't stop him from attempting again though and it was not just one noble, but multiple others who approached her aggressively for a chance of their own.

Some of them were very generous, offering large amount of money, valuable treasures, some even wished to trade their Rooks which were already high-class in power. The worst were the women with lust in their eyes. It was a hard fight, but Rias persevered and they finally backed off after a while.

By the time they give up, Rias had light dinner, finished whatever other business, and went to find Daisuke. The ball room was pretty big, but the stares made her search much easier. There he was alone at the balcony, shined by the moonlight and looked very dreamy to Rias. She took a deep breath and walked to his side, "There you are. I've been looking for you. What did onii-sama say?"

"He wanted to thank me for helping you. You know, the usual brotherly love."

"He... he didn't say anything embarrassing did he?"

"Nah, he's pretty cool."

Rias sighed in relief. Now that she think about, isn't this the perfect romantic moment? Just the two of them alone, gazing at the stars. Her heartbeat is speeding up and she moved closer with the intent of leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

There it was, the moment of truth. She knew that he would pick up her behavour sooner or later. Mistakes are unacceptable. Now that he knows her feelings, she needs to play it smooth and win his heart.

"What?" That was not smooth...

"You have been monitoring all of us during our training. You're smart, you would have noticed my abnormal growth rate. So, why didn't you say anything?"

Rias felt greatly disappointed and relieved at the same time that she had more time to prepare. But just how dense is her crush in the romance department if he still couldn't figure it out. Although the current topic is very important.

Puzzled just as much as her Rook, she honestly did not know how Daisuke could grow so strong so fast. He's somewhere in the lower-tier high-class, but it wasn't just his physical stats. Magic, skill, control, they have all vastly improved since when he first joined her. Daisuke might as well be Rias' second Queen at this point.

Had he been anyone else, Rias would still have a hard time accepting the truth. But she knew that Daisuke was not like any other devil, he came from another dimension. The real question is, just how much more can he grow?

"Rias. Why did you revive me? At that time, I was just a normal human to you. You couldn't have sensed anything special, and my origins were unknown. I could've been a threat to everyone. So why?"

The way he said it sounded like Rias only wanted powerful people in her peerage. She couldn't blame him for that. Most pure-blooded devils would not train, depending entirely on the demonic powers that they inherited and would simply trade off any of their servants that they deemed weak. They grew conceited, viewing hard work is something only weaklings need to keep up with their superiors.

Rias isn't like them though, training her adorable servants was part of the fun actually. Seeing them grow and achieve their dreams brings a smile to her face as they were slowly acknowledged by the other devils.

"I thought you were an ordinary civilian who got caught in by mistake, yet you bravely stood up and fought back. Any human would be terrified of facing the unknown, but you never wavered. You could have left Issei to his demise but you decided to protect him. Even when she threw spears of light, you ran forward. You managed to distract her long enough for Akeno and I to forcefully enter the barrier. I wanted you as my servant because of your courage and kindness. I wanted you because you're you."

Yes, that was truly how she felt. It was at that time Daisuke caught her attention, slowly learning more and more about the enigma from there. Her affections grew the more she knows about him. Rias trusted Daisuke and never doubted he would be bad. And it turns out, she was right.

"I think I finally understand why Akeno and the others would fight for you. It's because you acknowledge them as themselves, you wouldn't ask them do to anything they hate. And only ask for their friendship."

"Will you continue to fight for me then?" This was it. Daisuke said her peerage as a whole cherished her, she never heard anything what he personally thinks. All this time, she's worried that her actions might appal him, and wanted him to accept her.

"Yeah. If there's anyone you hate come close to you, or anyone who caused you grief, I'll be by your side and protect you. After all you are worth fighting for, Rias-"

Emotions bursting out of her, Rias couldn't hold back anymore and hugged Daisuke close. His words, his smell, his warmth. She wanted everything from the boy she likes- no, liking him doesn't even begin to describe it.

 _'I, Rias Gremory, have fallen in love.'_

* * *

 **Guest-Questioner: Thanks. I've been planning to write flashbacks from the start actually.**

 **Alex Jones: Got it.**

 **A.N.: Congratulations, you've unlocked all extra scenes. You may proceed to the present in the next chapter. And now, Season 1 is finally finished. Phew, took me longer than I thought. I'll be adding more of others' POV as I progress instead of just Daisuke's. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	18. Chapter 17: Complications

Chapter 17: Complications

A few days passed since the party and everything went back to normal, giving me some time to plan my next move. I estimated that we got at most three weeks before the next arc starts, not a lot of time. As expected, we had a shit ton of homework to finish, but had more time since Sona gave us approval to temporarily leave school. Though I just used shadow clones to quickly finish them and resume training. Currently I'm walking to school, enjoying the nice morning, the blowing breeze, the singing birds...

"Akeno, aren't you a little too close to Daisuke?"

"Ara, ara, Rias, Daisuke-kun doesn't seem to mind."

... and not so enjoying these two bickering at my sides. They've been like this ever since the party, waiting for me at the entrance of my apartment and asked me to escort them to school. Sometimes our hands made contact and they didn't try to pull back like I did. My gut says something happened to these two that I don't like. If I'm right, Issei is fucked, and not in the way the pervert would like. Plus, the glares from our schoolmates are getting worse each day.

 _'There's that time when Akeno felt me up at the infirmary, Rias possessiveness, and now they constantly want me to walk them to school. And the way they're acting these past few days were more physical than before._ _ _All of these should be with the guy they like._ Canon is more screwed than I thought. How am I gonna-'_

"Well let's ask Daisuke then."

"Huh?" Walking slightly ahead of me and blocking my way, the Two Great Onee-samas were staring intently at me, like they were expected to win or something. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. What was that?"

"Daisuke-kun, who do you prefer more at your side?"

"What?"

"We mean, would you prefer Akeno or me to walk with you to school?"

This is getting out of hand. No matter what I say, it would just end up badly for the other, "I don't prefer anyone, it's nice to walk together to school as a group."

""We appreciate if you pick one of us.""

Seriously!? Out of all the stuff they choose to agree on, it's this!? Sweating nervously, if it's between Akeno and Issei's future girlfriend...

"Hey Daisuke, Buchou, Akeno-san."

"Good morning everyone."

I saw Issei and Asia walking towards us. A chance! "I guess I'd pick Akeno. She's fun to be around with." The look of absolute rage on Rias' face was contradictory to Akeno's heavenly one. Grabbing her hand, "Sorry Akeno, I need your help with something." I dragged her with me to school, leaving Rias alone with the other two. Hopefully she and Issei will get closer with this.

The stupefied faces on the other students tell me that there's gonna be another crazy rumor, not that I care. Those two's future is at stake if I don't do something to help them. We somehow ended up alone at the side of the building, panting from slight exhaustion, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay... I was happy that you need me." Akeno smiled shyly, blushing and fidgeting.

Confused by her actions, I understood when my eyes trailed down to our still connected hands. Pulling mine back, "Sorry."

She looks sad and disappointed, "What is it do you need my help with?"

Aside from playing matchmaker, I checked our surroundings to make sure no one's around, "I'm working on a new project. Please teach me more about teleportation."

"Teleportation? Well, you already learned the basics of magic circles, but the magic formula is much more complicated than a storage circle, it might take longer for you to learn."

"It's fine. I wanted to learn how to teleport for a while now."

"I am happy to help." She suddenly closed in and lean on my chest, "So can I have my daily petting now?" Though it was faint, I think I heard the words, "Thank you for choosing me."

Doing so, I tilted my head upwards with complete exasperation on my face, _'I need help.'_

* * *

Rias watches her childhood friend holding hands with her crush, eyes drooping and heart aching when he should be holding her hand. No, she can't give up! Daisuke said he prefers Akeno with him, not to be his girlfriend specifically. She can't let a small set back like this stop her. She will need to refer back to her love manual after class.

"Buchou, you okay? You look a bit scary." Issei cautiously asked, seeing the two running ahead gave him an idea of what's going on.

"I'm... I'm fine. I haven't lost yet."

The ambient students gossiped at the scene of an onee-sama being taken. Some even dropped to their knees in despair that they lost their chance at going for Akeno. Seeing the mini havoc, Rias remembers that Akeno was actually very popular in Kuoh, desired by even adults whenever she walks in town. And as much as she hates to admit it, her slightly bigger breasts and naturally seductive nature might have earned her more points.

"Well if you need any help, just tell us."

Issei's words gave Rias an idea, "Actually Issei, do you know anything about Daisuke's likes?" He was spending a lot of time with her Pawn, maybe he could provide something to improve her chances.

Thinking back on the times he spent with Daisuke, "He likes training and working on new spells, anime and video games particularly shounen genres, and... oh yeah, he likes Chinese stuff. He called that yakitori's Rook that wears Chinese clothes hot."

"Hanwei-san also likes cookies." Asia added, remembering the time he visited their house to talk about Dra-M Ball.

Rias was furiously scribbling down everything in her notepad, not daring to miss even the information she already knows and planned her next attack. She'll have to do it soon if she wants to overtake Akeno, "Thank you Issei, Asia. How about we walk to school together?"

"Sure."

Though Rias engaged in a conversation with them, her mind sometimes drifted towards her ravenette Rook. Even after becoming closer, it still feels like he only sees her as a friend. Issei and Asia analogues to her own problem, although Issei was closer to Asia than Daisuke was to her. Must be nice to be able to live with your crush. Maybe it's time Rias moves to a new home.

* * *

"So, you and Himejima-senpai, huh?" Kiryuu once again, sitting on my desk and evaluated what must be exhaustion in my eyes, since that's pretty much how I'm emotionally feeling right now. "Anything to say for yourself young man?"

"How did this happen?"

"For starters, there was the rumor where she latched onto your arm at the mall a couple weeks ago. And now there's the part where she was smiling and blushing when you pulled her to school."

"Not that. Why would she like me?" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, not bothering to mention the possibility of Rias feeling the same.

"You got one big dick?"

"Aika, be serious. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't think I've done anything that would attract her, we just talked and did club work like everyone else."

"Don't downplay yourself. Your smart, friendly, not perverted, and you don't judge people. I mean, look at me." She pointed at her glasses, "I can measure a guy's manhood just by looking at them, most would be repulsed and shoo me away. You're still talking to me no problem."

My eyebrows furrowed in suspicion and a bit of fear, "You're not..."

She smiled teasingly, "Do you want me? I wouldn't mind, my normal price is 100000 yen per hour. For you, it's only 10000."

Deadpanning, "Forget it." I facepalmed for being an idiot. As much as I want to think of myself as a fairly smart person, there's just some subjects I could never understand, "Back to my problem."

Going back serious, Kiryuu placed a hand on her chin and thought about it, "How do you feel about her?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, your feelings matter too."

My feelings? How do I feel about Rias and Akeno? Friends? Definitely, we've been through thick and thin together, helping each other out when we got into trouble. But more? I've never once thought of them as potential lovers. They're Issei's future ones and I'm too busy thinking how to survive and getting back home. They may have known me for a short while, but I've known them much longer as anime characters. They're practically like older sisters to me. Besides, I think I might have a crush on someone else...

"I don't like her that way."

"Thought for sure you would say yes and date a hot onee-sama for yourself. Are you into Hyoudou or Kiba? I've seen you hanging out with them sometimes."

My right eye twitch, "I'm not gay. And I don't want to date any girl just because of her looks you know."

"Could have fooled me. Then just tell her you're not interested and want to stay as friends."

"How am I gonna do that without hurting her feelings? And what if things get awkward between us? We're in the same club and see each other every day."

"That's just it, there is no way of doing that. You can accept her feelings, or reject it, but don't run away from it. It takes a lot of courage for a girl to confess to the guy she likes for your information. The least you can do is properly let her know your own feelings. Talk it out and give it some time to let her calm her emotions."

I sighed, this is gonna be my hardeest challenge ever, "Thanks Aika. For a girl with lewd humor, you give out some pretty good advice. I would probably still be a clueless idiot and mess it up."

"I'd say I would make a pretty good matchmaker if I do say so myself. Don't you think I'll make a lot of profit in the future?" Kiryuu smiled proudly.

Chuckling, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Now, my work here is done. I have another customer to service." She got off my desk and prepared to walk away.

"Another customer?"

"That's right. Asia needs to learn more if she wants to get closer to Hyoudou. Still don't know what she sees in him though."

Now that she mentioned it, I think I remember Asia doing some erotic play like Kiryuu advised her to. Wish I could be there to see it in real life, Issei trying to be a gentleman and a pervert at the same time in front of her would be funny. Placing my crossed-arms on my desk, I rested my chin on them and thought what would be the most gentle approach on how to turn Rias and Akeno down. Just hope shit doesn't blow the fan, they're pretty serious about love in the anime.

 **"DAISUKEEEEE!"**

Right after I get rid of those two perverts...

* * *

My two classmates and I walked to the club room together. Issei isn't being anymore perverted than usual, and Asia doesn't look bothered in the slightest. Which means, nothing happened between him and Rias. Pointless, I know, but a guy can hope right? Just to confirm, "Say Issei, did Rias made more physical contact with you like hugging you or giving you lap pillows?"

Both of them stopped in their tracks, staring at me like I've gone crazy.

"What the fuck are you talking about Daisuke?"

"Hanwei-san, does your head hurt anywhere?"

"... Never mind, I was just asking."

The two exchanged worried looks before Issei spoke up, "Actually, Buchou was in a bad mood when you went ahead with Akeno-san. It's like she was really mad and asked about you. Did something happen?"

"Something that I need to handle by myself. If I can't... let's just hope that I can."

"If you say so."

"Remember Hanwei-san, we will always be ready to help you."

"Thanks." Well I more or less already know what to say to those two, just gonna find the right timing.

We entered and were greeted by everyone else. I expected Rias to glare at either Akeno or me, but to my surprise, she was smiling like she won a lottery, "Daisuke, Issei, Asia. Good, now that everyone is here, I have great news to share. Please follow me."

Just when I thought she didn't like me that way, it was completely shattered when she hugged my arm, pressed it on her breasts and dragged me somewhere. Turns out that somewhere was Gasper's room, does the Dhampir found an extremely influential client or something? Nonplussed by our King, all of us just waited in anticipation for the good news. Now if only I wasn't sandwiched by girls again.

Briefly giving Akeno a stink eye, Rias excitedly called out, "Gasper, we're all here. Go ahead and tell them."

"A-alright." The familiar sound of the Bishop was faint but somehow resolute, "Everyone, I watched the Rating Game. I was happy that you won and sad because I couldn't help. But, what Daisuke-senpai said about being there for Buchou, I want to be just like that. Everyone working together showed me there's nothing we can't beat. I... I want to come out and see you."

"So we finally get to see what you look like?" Issei smiled excitedly, "Finally, trying to imagine your face has been killing me."

This is actually awesome! Yes, another good change! I knew getting to know him earlier was a good idea, "I'm proud of you Gasper. You're finally taking your first step."

All of us were in a festive mood, even Akeno felt happy enough for him to let go of me and waited for Gasper. Rias, after releasing my arm, unlocked the chains and lifted the sealing spell. It took a few seconds, the door opened just enough for us to see a pinkish-violet eye, before it was slammed shut again.

"Noooooo! So many peopleeeee! I knew it was impossible for meeeeee!"

...

"Can't say I didn't see that one coming." I commented.

Koneko simply opened the door and walked into the room, "Gya-kun is a scaredy cat."

"Waaaaahhhhhh! Koneko-chan is mean to meeeeeee!"

The rest followed suit and finally got a good look at him who was sitting in an open box. Huh, if this was my first time seeing him, I would honestly believe he was a girl. Even his body shape is slightly feminine, minus the chest of course.

Issei was breathing hard in perverted joy, "Ohhh, Gasper is a platinum blond bishoujo. Our Bishops are a pair of blond beauties."

"Sorry to break it to you Issei, but Gasper's a cross-dressing boy."

"Eh? Ehhhh!?" The pervert turned to look at me, fear and disbelief etched all over his face, eyes pleading me to say it was just a joke, "Are you serious!? Why is he cross-dressing!?" He looked back at Gasper, "Why are you cross-dressing!?"

"Because... girl clothes are cuter..."

"Don't give me that shit! My dream of our blond bishoujo duo is completely crushed!" He dropped to his knees in despair, pale as a ghost. "Goodbye dream, it was nice while it lasted."

"Pffthahahahahaha! Oh man, it's even funnier in real life! Ahahahahahahahaha! My stomach hurts! Hahahahahaha!"

"Daisuke you bastard! You knew this would happen!"

"And I'm enjoying every single moment of it! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Issei got enraged and punched me with all his strength, but my Rook defense made it feel like he was just tapping me. Gasper stopped shivering, "Daisuke-senpai?"

I got my bearings as everyone turned to the cross-dresser. Slowly walking to him with a smile, I crouched down and extended my fist, "I've seen you plenty of times before, but this is our first real meeting. Nice to finally see you Gasper, and don't worry about your Forbidden Valor View, I know how to help you."

He was hesitant, incredibly so. Slowly, he extended and fist bump me, "I-it's nice to finally see you Daisuke-senpai."

Rias clapped her hands in delight, "This is a very big improvement Gasper. How about we go outside? I have something else to show everyone."

"Eh? B-but, I'm not ready to got outside yet. I just started seeing people."

"Don't worry. You can stay in your box, I'll carry you. If Buchou is gonna show us what I think it is, then you'll get to see me in live action later tonight."

A hint of excitement appeared in his eyes, "R-really? I guess I can go." Gasper ducked in and closed the lid as I carried him.

"What are we gonna see Buchou?"

"Ufufu, it's a surprise."

We all went back to the meeting room. Gasper was startled with the shaking as I took each step, but I told him he's in safe hands, literally. On one side of it, there was a bookcase with all sorts of information about the supernatural that normal humans already know. Rias stood in front, pulled out a green book and flicked the secret switch at the back of the bookcase. It separated from the middle and moved to the sides, revealing a staircase to the bottom.

"A secret room? Since when do we have that?" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

"It was not here before." Kiba supplied.

Our King silently went in the dark pathway, guiding us down. Well, dark to normal people, we have night vision. Wasn't long until we reached an entrance and found ourselves in a very wide space. Rias gestured with her hand, "Welcome, to our new training ground."

"Woah, check out the place." Issei gaped.

"Amazing, such vastness." Kiba agreed.

I whistled, "Impressive, didn't think you can get it finished so soon. Now this is what I call a training ground."

It was a huge training ground reminiscent to Urahara's in Bleach. Lots of land and rocks, a teleportation magic circle near the entrance, a large lake with an artificial waterfall, as well as hot springs for relaxation with cover, there is a pervert among us after all.

"You knew about this Daisuke-senpai?" The box shook.

"Yeah. After the Rating Game, I asked Buchou if we could get a bigger place to train since we'll get stronger and more destructive. Easily accessible and private so we can train to our hearts' content."

"Training freak." Issei muttered but I ignored him.

"With the Gremory's resources and riches, building this was quite simple. Sona was a bit against it at first until I negotiated the space is only limited around the forest. The walls and ceiling are magically reinforced to withstand much more punishment. All sounds and vibrations are nulled so no humans can find anything suspicious. Finally, the magic circle is linked to all of yours in your apartments, allowing you to come here anytime."

"This is gonna be so awesome, can't wait to test out my future techniques on those boulders. Thanks Buchou."

"I give only the best to my servants."

* * *

Akeno was smiling happily, not the fake smile she sometimes put on to hide her sadness, but the genuine kind where she feels actual joy. That smile has been showing itself more ever since Daisuke joined in. And now she's smiling even brighter since Daisuke accepted her company to school. Right now she's helping him with the teleportation circle like he asked.

They were quite a bit of distance away from the others. After tending to their clients, everyone went to training, courtesy of a Rook from an alternate dimension. Rias is trying out her Power of Destruction on some targets but kept stealing worried glances at them. Miho joined and is sparring against Yuuto and Koneko at once, trying to achieve what Daisuke did in the Rating game. Issei was doing endurance training while Asia's learning to heal from the distance. Gasper was content with just staying in his box and watching them train.

Seeing how Daisuke gave courage to their scared Bishop when everyone else couldn't reminded Akeno just why she fell for him. She turned to look two clones at the lake sparring while standing on water at the same time. Quite interesting, but she finds it virtually useless in real combat since devils can fly. Far behind the original was six more doing something with water balloons in their hands. The sight of so many Daisukes at once made her think if he's into gangbang. It'll be scary, but Akeno doesn't mind doing it with him.

"Yes!"

One of the clones yelled as a balloon popped, spilling water onto the ground. All six plus original grinned as the latter pulled another one out from his pocket dimension and threw it to the clone. They proceeded to gather and discuss about something, intriguing Akeno even further, "Are you inventing another spell?"

"More like re-inventing actually. Can't take the credit if I took the idea from an anime. If I can get it to work, it'll be by far my strongest offensive spell."

"Ara, ara, will the enemy scream in agony?"

"Definitely, but I doubt most people can hear it with the sound of the spell drowning it."

"Ufufu, I look forward to seeing it." Akeno saw a mistake in his end point mark, "You're doing it wrong. It's suppose cycle it to fortify your destination."

"Oh, thanks."

"You are actually doing well. Did you attempt it before on your own?"

"Had my clones doing it. The circle exploded a few times but I was out of range and got the memories."

"I would prefer if you didn't. Teleportation is very dangerous to be attempted by a novice, but I suppose you have your methods of bypassing the dangers."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna die in an embarrassing manner like from a malfunctioning circle. Besides, if that happens, it'll just make everyone sad."

Daisuke smiled gently and knowingly to Akeno. Her heart skipped a beat and the usual smile cracked a little as a blush appeared. She couldn't stop her self and enveloped him in a hug. His calligraphy pen dropped in surprise, "Akeno?"

"Daisuke-kun... Would you... I..." Fumbling on her own words, she was too embarrassed to ask to be his girlfriend and hoped her actions would be enough to convey her feelings.

A pair of hands firmly hold her shoulders and pushed her back. Daisuke wore a sad smile and breathed in deeply, "Akeno, you're a great girl and I'm sure there's a lot of guys who want to date you... But, you're not my type. I'm sorry, can we still be friends?"

Akeno's whole world was crushed and a stab pierced her heart before shattering it into millions of pieces. She thought of the possibility of rejection because he knew of her lineage. She should've known this would happen. Why would Daisuke love her? Akeno even hates her own blood. Putting on a fake smile, she was about to joke that he hurt her feelings.

"And don't think even for a moment it's because of your fallen blood."

Words got caught in her throat, Akeno didn't think he could see past her mask. Letting the smile drop, tears threathen to spill as she wanted to cry out for his acceptance.

"You're not just someone's child. You are Himejima Akeno, flirty, teasing, polite, kind, and the girl who joked about having sex with me when I woke up." Daisuke chuckled to lighten the mood, "You may be born with those wings, but it was your choices and experience that made you what you are today. What made me like you as you are right now."

It was the word 'like' that gave her a bit of hope, easing her pain. Perhaps she still has a chance over time. Daisuke suddenly hugged her. Not expecting the sudden contact, Akeno let out a small 'eep' and blushed again.

"You look so much like Shuri-san, you know." Akeno stiffened. "And it's not just her face. She was kind, strong, and beautiful. Did you know your mother was also a hardcore sadist? Then again, you were too young to know those kinds of stuff at that time."

"Kaa-sama was a sadist?"

"Don't know the details, but yeah. Bet she would be proud to see her daughter inheriting her quirk. And I know she would be happy to see you happy with your friends. So that's why, don't be sad okay? I'll even let you torture me just this once... Just once okay? Any more than that will scar me for life."

Akeno felt Daisuke's warmth and strong body enveloping her own and returned the hug. His hand gently petting her head. The pain was rejection was still there, but greatly lessened. His scent calmed her even more as she recalled all the good times she spent with him, bringing a smile to her face. As long as Daisuke accepted her, Akeno felt that she can still keep going. After a few minutes, she finally went back to normal and let go of the hug.

"Ara, ara, you're quite the lady killer Daisuke-kun."

He blushed, "Half of it was thought up on the spot to be honest, never had a girl liking me before."

"Ufufu, then I am glad to be your first."

"So... friends?"

"No." The smile on his face immediately disappeared and donned a look of fear, "Akeno, I'm really sorry. I-"

"I am your future mistress."

...

The look of absolute incredulity made Akeno giggle.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. I thought you said you're my future mistress."

"No, you heard right. I am your future mistress."

Daisuke opened his mouth and then closed it, repeating the process, "Why?"

Giggling again, "A girl's love is not so easy to get rid of, Daisuke-kun. After spending much time with you, I knew you are a man unlike no other."

"That's not what normal people would usually do."

"That is true but we are not people, we are devils. Polygamy is accepted after all."

He sighed, "Do what you want. Though I highly doubt I'll return your feelings."

"Ufufu, then I guess I just have to try harder. Oh Daisuke-kun, you have something on your face."

"Really? Where?"

"Here."

Akeno closed in and kissed Daisuke's cheek, causing to blush up a storm, stammering incoherently, and finally fainted from embarrassment. All eight clones who were sparring in between the two and the others paused at the same time, and went to carry their progenitor to Asia for treatment. Akeno assumed they must have provide cover for her and the original Daisuke to talk in private.

"Ara, ara, how innocent~. Maybe I will earn your love easier than expected."

* * *

What am I gonna do? By the time I woke up, I couldn't maintain eye contact with Akeno and became way too conscious of her. At least she's not feeling down if her constant giggles were anything to go by.

"Hanwei-sama."

What does she see in me that would make her go so far? It's like watching Hinata going after Naruto. This is real life, not some kind of anime, manga, or fanfic. It's like I triggered a flag or something. All I did was accepting her like Issei did in can- Fuck! I'm a fucking idiot! It was either this or let her suffer depression. A lose-lose situation...

"Hanwei-sama?"

I think I might have suspected her and Rias' feelings for a while now but was too busy with upcoming battles to figure out what to do about them. I need to pull my shit together or I'll be wrapped around Akeno's finger. And speaking of battles, there's no annual spring cleaning, which means Kiba won't see the picture in Issei's house.

"Hanwei-sama?"

Rias said something about they can't let humans enter our base of operation, with Gasper and other supernatural stuff being there. Sona permits it and placed hypnotism on the janitors to think they already cleaned. The place is already spotless with magic, which means Kiba might go revenge crazy before I could stop him. Issei hasn't met Azazel yet, so I still have a bit of time. Just what-

My face was suddenly buried into two pillows. Weird? Since when pillows feel this warm and smell so fragrant? And is my head getting petted? Looking up, I saw Miho comforting me like a child, "Do you feel better Hanwei-sama? You looked troubled."

Great, now I'm making other people worry, "Sorry Miho, I was just thinking about some stuff."

We were at the kitchen table in my apartment. Pulling myself free, I looked back at the history book about the Great War I borrowed from Rias, more specifically, a picture of a certain Cadre. "This is who we're gonna fight against next. There are other enemies but he's by far the strongest."

"Cocobeanie?"

Stifling a laugh, "Not quite. Considering you mostly read Japanese cook books, I'm impressed you can still read a bit of devil language. His name is Kokabiel, a ten-winged fallen angel, destroyer of Sodom and Gomorrah, and a warmonger. No matter how you look at it, we'd be hard pressed to beat him."

Miho grew worried, "How did Rias and the others defeat him in your dimension?"

"They didn't, they only survived. There's a possibility the same won't happen this time, and it would be a good chance to test our strength against an opponent of this level."

"Have you formulated plans to defeat him?"

"I thought of five options. Option 1 is to train so hard, we'll be strong enough to defeat him. But that's next to impossible since we got very little time."

"What of your advance growth rate?"

"Cadre is more or less equivalent to Ultimate and Satan-class, there's a huge power gap between that and High-class and I'm not confident I can reach that stage in time. Besides, I still don't know how I can grow so fast. It would be best not to rely on it until I learn all it's effects."

She nodded in acknowledgement, "Option 2: I make a deadly new spell which can stop him. Again, not enough time and none of us have that amount of magic. Option 3: Hurl him with a tsunami like I originally intended against fire chicken, but I'm not sure that's strong enough. And that's if it doesn't flood Kuoh first. Option 4: Make full use of our teamwork to beat him. That's our best chance actually, even if it's iffy at best."

"And what is option 5?"

"Option 5 is..." I looked down at my hands, "... I attain Balance Breaker. If only it was that simple, most people need some kind of catalyst for it to work."

"Um..." Miho fidgeted and looks like she's hesitating about something, "There is a reason why Salamanders are known to be the strongest among the spirits in combat potential. Because it is us who have achieved Awakening the most."

"Awakening? Oh yeah, I did read something about spirits having a power-up similar to Balance Breaker. How does it work?"

"Salamanders are required to bring out our inner flames and spread it to our entire bodies. It is similar to our normal fire, yet more concentrated and free of impurities. There are no specific requirements however, only the strongest or constant exposure of high quality external elemental source can one only enter the heightened state."

Sounds a lot like Dragon Force. An image of a Natsu with long girly hair in Dragon Force crossed my mind, "Pftt."

"Hanwei-sama?"

"Nothing, just thought of something funny. So, do you think you can achieve it?"

"No... I was among the average."

"Hey." Standing up, I petted Miho's head, "Don't worry if you're not strong enough, I'll just find a way for you to get Awakening. For now, I'm counting on you to do your best like always." She blushed with a smile on her face. "Worst come to the worst, I'll just have to reveal my secret to Sirzechs-san and ask him to be on standby to help us."

 ***Knock*** ***Knock***

A visitor? Who could it be at this hour? And I don't have any neighbors on this floor. I looked into the peephole and saw Rias standing outside. Actually, this is good timing, I need to confirm her feelings as well. Creating a shadow clone, I ordered him to keep Miho occupied so we could have some privacy.

Opening the door, "Hey Ri...as..."

She giggled, "Good evening Daisuke."

If you're wondering why I paused for a second, it was because the red head was wearing a red Tangzhuang with floral patters, hugging her figure nicely and making her breasts look like they're about burst out. Had it was a lesser man, I'd bet he'd be dying out of nosebleed right now. And hot damn, does she look good.

I invited her in and we sat on the living room couch, "So what's up?"

"I was feeling a little lonely and thought might as well check to see how your doing in your apartment. Here, I brought these." Rias handed me a bag of cookies. Sweet!

"Thanks, you didn't have to. And the apartment's pretty comfortable, no problems so far. Again, thanks to you."

"I'm glad you like it."

...

Okay, this is getting awkward. Now that I know Akeno likes me, it's almost guaranteed that Rias feels the same. Gotta find a way to let her down easy without having her keep chasing after me. I need start another conversation. Let's see-

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping Gasper. You probably already know this, but he suffered the most from his past. Unlike Akeno and the others, I couldn't help him cope as much as I hoped." Her voice sounds nostalgic, guess she's been doing her best to help her peerage.

"I think I can understand how they feel. They may be happy now, but their pasts still haunt them from time to time. Each of them had their own coping mechanism, but Gasper was still running away out of fear. It was either this or they'll go insane from trauma."

She raised an eyebrow, "You sound like you know more than you let on."

"I..." Awkwardly scratching the back of my head, "... might not had the best of childhood, but I finally found friends who snapped me out of my funk."

Her face suddenly closed in to mine, anxiety all over it, "Are you sure you're alright? What happened to you? Is there anything I can help?"

"Woah, woah, Rias calm down." I held a placating gesture, "I was just a bit socially withdrawn and had anger management problems. Really, it's tame compared to the others. I'm fine, really."

"Anger? You never exhibited any of that."

"Didn't you notice I sometimes become more aggressive during spars. It's partly the reason why I started learning martial arts in the first place, to blow off steam. Though I made sure not to hurt more than necessary."

"Now that you mention it, you did become fiercer the more you fought during our training against Riser."

"Losing really gets on my nerves. It's actually a good motivator for me to train."

"Well, if you need any help, just tell me okay? I'll be more that happy."

"That training ground is already more than enough help. Thanks again, but you don't have to worry about me that much."

"Of course I worry, I care about you after all."

"Don't worry." I smiled fondly, "I got my friends to back me up."

Rias suddenly closed in on me and leaned her head onto my chest, her hair tickling my nose, "Not just that." My smile became tensed, "I was really happy. Meeting you was the happiest thing that has ever happened to me." She proceeded to hug me, "I don't want anything bad happen to you."

Gulping, "Rias, thank you. You're a wonderful friend, and you will always be my friend."

She pulled back with shock and a hint of fear, "Daisuke?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really happy that you felt that way. Really, I do. But, I don't think I can reciprocate your feelings."

Her eyes pleaded for me, "Daisuke, am I not good enough for you?"

There was that look, the very same that I dreaded. Hesitating for a few more seconds, "... Yes."

"... I'm sorry Daisuke. Please forget I said anything."

"No." I firmly grabbed her shoulders, like hell I would let her go in this state. "You mean much more to me, Rias. You've given me so much, you're the reason why I'm still alive. Even if this puts a wedge between us, if anything happens to you, I'll still run to your side, I'll fight for your sake. Even if you hate me, I'll never abandon you, never forget that."

Rias had her head down, "It's not fair. Don't say something so charming after rejecting me, baka." I embraced her and petted her head like I did with Akeno, calming her down. After a few minutes, she rubbed her eyes and looked at me with sadness, "Thank you, Daisuke. Maybe it's time I go home."

"I can walk you back."

"No, it's okay. I have a lot of things to think about."

Seeing her to the door, "So... see you tomorrow?"

Rias nodded with a small smile, "See you tomorrow."

Closing the door, I turned my back and sat against it. That was harder than handling Akeno, her sadness made me feel like an asshole and hollow inside, hope Rias will go back to normal by tomorrow. I went back to the living room and saw the bag of cookies on the table. Taking one out, I ate it which tasted delicious, but somehow made me feel even more hollow.

 ***Knock*** ***Knock***

What the? Did Rias forget something? I went to open the door, expecting my friend, but immediately widen my eyes and tensed my body.

"Hey there. Sorry to disturb you so late, but I'm kinda lost. Can you show me where this place is?" He pointed at his map with a carefree smile. And I didn't buy it for a moment.

I carefully considered my options and dangers of doing what this guy asked, but ultimately decided to take a risk, "Sure, just let me get my keys."

Closing the door, I grabbed the keys and made another clone to tell Miho to stay put. Eventually, we made it to the harbour not too far from my apartment. My eyes never left him and legs ready to run if necessary.

He however was still seemingly carefree throughout the trip, "Thanks kid, I keep getting lost and needed help."

My heart is pounding in my ribs. Time to get some answers, it's all or nothing, "So, what does the Governor General of Grigori really want with little ol' me?"

* * *

 **Guest at chapter 4 and 9: Harem and its members are decided. Sorry.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Thanks. Not sure if they're slice-of-life, I just wrote it like what I think would happen in real life.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys. I'm starting school again soon, so updates will be slower. Hope you guys don't hate me for making Daisuke not liking the girls. Don't worry, it will get better in the future. In the far future. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	19. Chapter 18: Working Out the Kinks

Chapter 18: Working Out the Kinks

"Come on kid, what happened to all that spunk you had a minute ago?"

I gritted my teeth, doing my best to endure the resistance and fought back as much as possible. I didn't think it would be this difficult.

"I already racked up lots of points and you're still dead zero."

"Shut up. I can do this." That smile of his is really starting to get on my nerves, "Grr, Hah!" Finally, I got one. Or at least I thought I got one.

It was just a boot.

"Ha! Didn't know you like eating leather kid." Azazel ducked from the thrown footwear with the ever same smile, "Not bad, try using your wrist more. Maybe then you'll actually hit me."

"Enough with your games. What is it that you want from me?"

After letting him know that I know, Azazel proposed that we unwind with fishing of all things before we got to serious business. He was quite insistent so I relented and tried something I've never done before. And it was an absolute failure. Seeing all the fish he's got in his bucket with mine practically empty got me agitated enough to actually catch at least one. But the boot made it worse. So here I am, sitting on the pier with a borrowed fishing rod next to what probably be the current most powerful fallen angel.

"Now that's just mean. I know you're mad at me for making you come all the way out here, but I'm actually helping you to relax. Kids your age are supposed to party hard and screw with girls instead of being serious all the time." He then wiggle his eyebrows, "Speaking of girls, I saw the extra pair of women shoes at your apartment. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

I threw the rod away, pulled Dream Sword out of my pocket dimension, and pointed the tip just a millimeter away from his neck, "You better not come all the way to my apartment on the second floor, just to drag me out here to kill your boredom."

Azazel held his hands in a surrendering gesture, but his smile never wavered, "Jeez kid, can't take a joke. Are you really that blue balled?"

Channeling magic, my sword was exploded in blue energy, all the while with my face as flat as a board.

"Okay fine. We'll get down to business so you can go back to your girlfriend already."

Pulling back my magic, I kept my weapon on hand just in case, "She's not my girlfriend. And the name's Daisuke."

"Daisuke, gotcha. As you already know, I'm the Governor General of Grigori, swooned by ladies all over, the sinfully handsome Azazel." With all the narcissism in him, he pointed a thumb to his face.

...

"This is the part where you gasp in amazement."

...

"Tough crowd. Anyway, the first agenda is that I want to thank you for stopping my subordinates for doing something stupid like potentially starting another war. I didn't expect Kokabiel to betray me and went back to his warmongering ways."

"So Kakabiel did go behind your back." Playing the clueless fool won't get his attention more than necessary, "And next on the agenda?"

Still smiling, his aura somehow became slightly more serious, "Kokabiel is planning to start a war in Kuoh."

My eyes narrowed, "Is it because of the sisters of the Maous?"

"It's kinda more complicated than that. It's not just with the devils, he wants a war with all three factions. He's always been too proud of our race and bloodthirsty, should have seen this coming. I always thought we could come to an understanding but it seems his ambitions came first."

"Not much of a war if he's just by himself. How is he planning to fight against multiple Satan-class opponents?"

"That's where you're wrong. Kokabiel's been secretly plotting this for years now, gathering subordinates who are still dissatisfied with the outcome of the war and making bases of operation in various parts of the Underworld."

 _'That's... different.'_

"And now he's finalizing his preparations by stealing three out of seven of the Excalibur fragments and planning to use it on your master. I've already sent a messenger to Heaven, telling them I'll handle the problem and return back the fragments. But they didn't take it too well, and will be sending representatives here."

 _'Xenovia and Irina. So that's how they knew who the thief was.'_ "What do you expect? One of their enemies' higher-ups stole one of their most important treasures."

"Couldn't hurt to try, right? And I'm also gonna send messengers to Lucifer's and Leviathan's sisters. Though they'll take a while to get here, can't let Kokabiel get any suspicions."

I rose an eyebrow, "If you're gonna send messengers, why tell me first?"

"Forcuis reported that three of you voted to spare the lives of Raynare and the others. Out of those three, you got the smartest head. I figured you'd at least hear me out instead of the highly possible dismissal from those girls."

"Smart." Can't help to begrudgingly respect the crazy pervert, "And what would you do if I attacked you?"

"I'd knock you out with sleeping gas and take you back to my hotel. And if you used your wind, I'd use you as a guinea pig for my new magic alloy rope I've been working on."

Both my eyebrows shot up, "How do you know about my wind spells? I only got them about two weeks ago."

"You'll be surprised what devils would sell with the right amount of money. I personally like the part where you kicked him in the balls. Oldest trick in the book, but it's still in the book for a reason."

I am _really_ glad that I stopped Miho from participating. And if the fallens already know about our abilities, then who else knows?

"There's already someone who's investigating Kokabiel's bases and for any other useful information. Once the time is right, he'll raid them until every last traitors are apprehended."

Is he talking about Vali?

"Though he's kind of a battle maniac who gets lost in good fights, so he can be late with resolving problems sometimes. Try to last until then."

Oh yeah, that's Vali alright. "Wait a second, don't you already know those locations? Why wait instead of raiding now?"

"Because all the bases are numerous with good communication between them. I got some other selected helpers but if we carelessly assault one right now, the others will be notified and retreat to someplace else. Ideally, we need to catch all of them, not just some. Kokabiel doesn't know I've infiltrated Kuoh yet. So if the plan gets leaked, we're back to square one."

He's got a good point. Azazel is as flippant and ingenious as he's depicted in the anime. Then I guess he's safe to trust. However, "That's it? You want me to convince my King that your messengers are harmless? No way that can be it. For the top leader to waste his time and come all the way out here to meet me, there's something you personally want from me Azazel. What is it?"

Laughing cheerily, "You're as sharp as they say. Okay fine, you caught my interest due to a certain incident not two months ago. Our sensors picked up a minor disturbance in the Dimensional Gap. Forcuis, originally sent on another mission, was called back to help Raynare and investigate the disturbance if possible."

My grip on Dream Sword unconsciously tighten.

"The readings were slightly different than the norm. Double Burst, while not a Longinus, is still powerful enough to consider one of a kind unlike Sacred Gears such as Twilight Healing."

My heart's beating faster.

"And it just so happens that I met the previous wielder. He was young, just awoke it actually but shortly after, he got caught by a stray devil before I could reach him and died. And all that happened three years ago."

Now my eyes narrowed.

Azazel looked at me in interest, like a puzzle, "You are definitely not a toddler. Piecing all of that with your timely appearance in Kuoh brings to my question. Just who are you, Daisuke?" Silence permeated through the air as I couldn't figure out a convincing explanation. The part where he met the previous wielder was extremely bad luck on my part.

Azazel just kept his eyes on me, "Well, I didn't think you would straight up tell me anyway. I've got a lot of theories but here's my most promising one. Sacred Gears tend to choose their hosts the moment they are born, in other words, as infants. In turn, the gears adapt themselves as the hosts' body and spirit mature into stronger forms, until they are capable of withstanding the stress. For you to activate Double Burst so soon must mean you are extremely compatible with it."

His grin became wider with a hint of insanity, "But that doesn't explain why you acquired it as a teenager, so here's what I came up. Almost nothing can survive in the Dimensional Gap aside the Ouroboros Dragon and True Dragon, but what if there is a human that can briefly travel through it? What if there are other worlds besides Heaven, Earth, and Underworld? What if a human from another world was 'born' into this one. A human like you."

I. Am. Fucked.

"So, language? Culture? Geography? Anything different from your world?"

"You're crazy." Desperate times call for desperate measures, the last resort is to bluff my way out, "Other worlds? What else did you think of? I originated from outer space?

"Actually yes. I theorized that you're a tentacle alien in disguise, hunting for girls to-"

"Even if that's true, how the hell can someone travel through time and space? It takes extraordinary amount of energy at the very least."

"That's the hard part. My guess is that one of the dragons got bored or something and poked into your world, bringing you here. Unless there's something on your end which can rip dimensions, you're pretty much stuck here."

"I'm just a guy who got killed by one of your subordinates and reincarnated into Rias-sama's servant. I moved from a small country to Kuoh for educational purposes. I don't know if you're really imaginative or insane, but I'm just a normal guy like everyone else."

"A normal guy with zero history. That's right, I researched your backgrounds. No family, no relatives, no friends, nothing. Coming from me with tons of connections, that's pretty much impossible. And the report states that you're borderline Mid-class, yet the Rating Game says you've reached High-class. Not a lot of devils can advance that fast without some sort of hidden power."

"Skill and luck. I'm from Earth, and I also have a family and friends back at my hometown. That's a fact so you can shove your other world idea into the trash can."

He put his thumb under his chin, "You're not lying, but you're not completely honest either. Whatever, solving the puzzle is the fun part anyway. Oh!" Reeling in his line, he caught another fish and tossed it in his bucket. I'm still pissed that couldn't even snag a nibble. "I think that's enough fun for tonight." He threw his prizes back into the ocean.

"The hell? What's the point of catching them if you're just gonna set them free?"

"Like I said, they're for relaxing or the stress will get to you. I can always order steak back at my hotel." Packing up, he got up and flashed me a grin, "See ya."

I immediately stood up, "Wait, that's it!? You're not gonna con me into giving your answer? Or torture me? Or drug me with truth pills or something?"

"Nope. I got plenty of time, and also other errands to run. Let me give you a word of advice Daisuke, move your tongue in circular fashion. Girls like it when their walls-"

"You do know I'm gonna report your presence to my King right?"

"Hah! You can try, I've already infiltrated this place for two whole days now and none of you suspected a thing." He pointed his finger at me like I just made a joke.

"We can scout through the place. What makes you think you can hide here as long as want?"

"Because of one important detail."

"What?"

Azazel pointed both thumbs at himself with swagger, "I'm just that awesome."

Both of my eyes twitch, "For some reason, I can somehow believe that."

"Relax, I haven't told anybody about you yet. At least not until I hear your story. I'm not stupid enough to blab out to everyone in a ten meter radius. Later."

He walked until his silhouette vanished while I just stood there, replaying our conversation in my mind. Azazel knows my secret, I don't know how long I can play as a fool but he knows. Some of the top dogs in the supernatural world might find out as well. I don't think Azazel will do anything drastic, but what about the malicious ones? At least now I know how I got Double Burst, and my next clue to go home. Regardless, I'm so fucked.

With nothing else to do, I stored back Dream Sword and returned to my apartment. Maybe sleep will clear my mind.

* * *

Sleep did nothing to help my mind. Dark rings prominent under my nearly bloodshot eyes. My thoughts kept going back to last night's meeting and now Miho's staring at me with even more worry than before.

"Hanwei-sama, you are showing more fatigue and exhaustion. Perhaps you should rest for the day."

"Maybe tomorrow, Rias and the others need to know about Azazel." Assuming she's still not hung over about her rejection, the timing couldn't be worse.

"I still do not understand how he can decipher so much about you with ease."

Eating my cereal, "Azazel is known to be one of the best geniuses this world has to offer. Anything mysterious is his favorite game. He's at the top of the Grigory Institute, researcher of Sacred Gears, and even successfully created his own artificial versions. Watching all his wacky antics made me forget what he's truly capable of. I've been so busy with normal and paranormal activities, I completely forgot what people can do outside of canon. This knowledge is starting to become a real double-edge sword."

"Are you certain he is trustworthy? I do not mean to doubt you Hanwei-sama, but he is the leader of all fallen angels. My parents once warned me how sinister he can be."

"If what that history book said about him is correct, maybe he is. But now he's changed. I don't know what, but he genuinely wants to build peace not just between the three factions, but with all the supernaturals. The fact he didn't force me to spill is proof of that. If he really does want to be a better person, I'm willing to give him a chance. Hatred will only cause worse."

Miho wanted to say something else. Another thought must have crossed her mind as she relented, "As you wish, Hanwei-sama."

Quickly finishing breakfast and washing the dishes, I wore my shoes and got ready for school, "I'm heading out."

She smiled, "Have a good day."

The elevator made it with the usual 'ding' as I stepped inside. Now for the other hard part, Rias and Akeno usually waits for me at the entrance. Will today be any different?

""Good morning, Dai-""

Guess they're still the same. That's a relief.

"Daisuke-kun, what happened to you last night? Did you stay up too late?"

Akeno asked as Rias fidgeted in worry and what looks like guilt. I smiled as reassuring as a half-dead man can, "Don't worry, I was just too engrossed in my personal project. Though I'm gonna need to ask everyone in the club to discuss a certain matter."

Both relaxed in relief, more so for Rias. Then we walked to school like always, enjoying the small talk and ignoring the glares. How long will it last though? Especially when Kiba will be blinded my revenge. If I don't do something decisive, he might leave earlier than expected. The future will diverge even further but what's the point of knowing if I can't use it to help my friends. I refuse to let them unnecessarily get hurt like when I failed to help Asia. Better safe than sorry.

"Sorry Rias, I got a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Kiba smiled politely to his fangirls, leaving them happy as they got their, in the girls' words, daily dose of Kiba-kun. Leaving class and arriving at the club house, he greeted his friends with a wave.

"Good afternoon everyone."

"Good afternoon Yuuto." Rias smiled back.

The Knight noticed his junior, Gasper was still in his box, on the couch talking to Koneko about what she did in class today. Daisuke may have known about his situation, but he still finds it amazing how he can influence the people around him to such an extent. Kiba also respects Daisuke not only for his hard work, but with how he entrusts his friends with his secret as well. Speaking of Daisuke, he doesn't see him anywhere.

"Issei-kun, where is Daisuke-kun? He usually accompanies you and Asia-san on your way to club."

"Beats me." The Pawn shrugged, "He ran out of class as soon as the bell rang."

"Daisuke is fine. Yuuto, I'm sorry to disturb you so soon, but could you tend to a client. I need everyone else here for a discussion."

There was something weird about how his master worded it, nonetheless, Kiba always obeys her wishes, "It is no trouble at all Buchou."

Stepping onto the magic circle, he teleported to what he thought would be a house, apartment, or mansion. To his surprise, Kiba was teleported to their new training ground, "What?"

"So you're here."

A lone figure stood in front of the staircase which leads back to the club room. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the sword in his grasp. Kiba's blood ran cold, clenching his fists, rage fueled his veins as dark memories returned.

 _'Why does Daisuke-kun have an Excalibur!?'_

He pointed the blade towards Kiba, "You recognize this sword, don't you. It's only natural since it played a big role in your childhood."

"Daisuke-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you would do if a fragment is right in front of you."

Kiba gritted his teeth hard. He wanted nothing more than to steal that abomination and destroy it out of existence, if not for the fact it's in the hands of one of his important friends. Something is not right, Kiba needs to leave and calm his mind before he does something he'll regret. He can always retrieve it later. Channeling magic, he prepared to teleport back to his apartment, until he realized the circle wasn't responding.

"What?"

"Don't bother. I asked Buchou to cancel the teleportation. The only exit is through these stairs."

Facing him, Kiba bared his teeth and yelled, "Why is it do you have that!? You should know what those accursed swords have done!"

"How about we let our blades to the talking? I know you're itching to fight me."

"If that is what you want, I won't complain."

Kiba unsheathed Holy Eraser and sped straight towards his opponent, intent to hit the center of the sword and destroy it. Daisuke maneuvered to parry his strike. Not one to wait, Kiba immediately charged again to swing vertically from top of Daisuke. He merely moved Excalibur to block it. Kiba growled in frustration, he's not getting anywhere at this level.

"Is this really you?" Daisuke asked in an almost sad tone, "Lead one move into the next. Waste as little movement as possible. Weren't those your teachings during our training? Yet you're doing the opposite."

"Shut up!" Kiba backed off and summoned a large number of demonic swords from the ground around them. Grabbing a flame sword in one hand and an ice sword in the other, Kiba assaulted in wild arcs, forcing Daisuke to move since they started and either dodge or block with relative ease. More swords spiked up from the ground where Daisuke is about to land, but he unfurled his wings to halt his movements.

"Damn it!"

"This isn't like you Kiba. Your only aim is this sword, just practically hammering yours in hopes to break mine. Is your mind clouded by hatred that much?"

His blank expression was agitating Kiba more and more. White hot anger swirled even more violently within in, "What do you know!? You only saw what happened! You never felt the pain! The despair I had to feel all because we were disposed."

Creating Destruction Sword, Kiba ran forward again and crashed onto Excalibur head on, "We waited patiently, hoping that one day we could be accepted by God! But that never happened! Do you know what it's like to see the friends you've spent years with killed right in front of you!? All because of this wretched Holy Sword!"

"No I don't, because I won't let anyone kill them." The Rook pushed back, sending Kiba skidding away.

"I am the sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project. I have to destroy every last Excalibur fragments. You don't truly know what we hoped for. All our dreams, all our life, wasted! If I cannot destroy them, my fallen comrades will never be able to rest in peace!"

"You're right, I truly don't know. But you do. So tell me, what were your fallen comrades last words?"

Kiba opened his mouth to say they wanted revenge, but couldn't remember anything about that. Actually, he could barely remembered his last moments with them. The most he could recall was red blood, screams of fear, their dying faces, and his desire to live. The horrors of what they went through. With coldness clutching his heart, Kiba gripped his sword until his hands bled.

"If you don't know, then I'll tell you." Daisuke finally went on the offensive, rushing towards the confused blonde and pushed the sword against his.

"LIVE!" Kiba's eyes widen. "They never wanted you to avenge them. They sacrificed themselves because if all of them was going to die, they wanted at least one to be free."

The Knight's conviction wavered. The Rook kept slashing, forcing his opponent back with each step they take, "If you don't want to live for yourself, live for their sakes. If they have dreams bigger than yours, if their will to live is bigger than yours, live to fulfill their wishes for them. Don't let their sacrifices be in vain, become the man who lives the most!"

At this point, Kiba nearly lost his will to fight. Daisuke swung in a wide arc, tumbling the blonde into the ground. Tearing up, Kiba gripped the dirt, emotions locked up in his heart began resurfacing. Remembering all the times he laughed, cried, and played with his deceased friends. The oath he made to avenge them, the oath he swore to Rias as her Knight. Emotions, good and bad, conflicted each other. Always wondering to himself if he should have tried harder to find the Excaliburs instead of having fun with his friends.

"If you had calmed down and thought about it, you could've seen through the illusion as well." Parts of the Excalibur Destruction faded until it faded completely, revealing Daisuke's own Dream Sword. Shock crossed Kiba's face. "I know the locations of all seven Excaliburs, including the missing fragment. If you want me to reveal them..." Daisuke stabbed his sword onto the ground, hands spreaded open wide and vulnerable, "... strike me down from where I stand!"

Kiba got up. All seven fragments, including the one no man has ever found since the Great War? This was too good of an opportunity to refuse. He can finally end his quest for vengeance. No more suffering can fall on children like him and his friends. Getting up, Kiba tighten his hold on Destruction Sword, ready to cut down and force Daisuke to answer.

 _'Just promise to continue be who you are right now. That's what most important.'_

The blade missed at the last moment, curving away and smashing a good chunk of the ground. Daisuke didn't even flinch and stood perfectly still, ready to take the hit with no protection at all. Kiba stared at Daisuke's eyes, finally understanding what his friend's words meant. Guilt overcame him for fleetingly thinking of hurting one of his current friends for the sake of his old ones. Downed on his knees, the Knight finally let go of his sword and dropped it onto the ground.

"I'm not telling you to give up your hatred. Just don't let it take over you and forsake the others. Like helping Buchou to save her from fire chicken, and accepting me as an otherworlder, we will help you achieve your goal. Whether you like it or not, we care about you, so don't write us off as bystanders who have nothing to do with your revenge. Until you're ready, please think hard about it."

With those last words, Daisuke retrieved his sword and walked up the staircase, leaving the lost soul pondering about his words. Kiba's master, Souji Okita, was the first to teach him about having fun and looking for meaning besides revenge. He was the one who saved him from that stray devil all those years ago. And it was on that same day, he finally opened up to his King and accepted the name Kiba Yuuto, the Knight of Rias Gremory and started anew. Daisuke must have confronted him today for a reason. But the question is, what would Kiba do if someone who is not his friend had an actual Excalibur?

* * *

I said what I had, now it's up to Kiba to decide what's his next move. Hope I got through to him, otherwise we're going on the same road trip with the church duo behind Rias' back. And I _really_ don't want my ass getting spanked. Only Rias and I knew of this, everyone else waited in confusion as to why I entered from the training ground. After about half an hour, the bookcase opened.

"What's your answer?"

His faced showed exhaustion but at the same time resolution, "As expected, I cannot forget my path for vengeance." Then he soften, "However, I do not wish to abandon the friends I have now because of my fallen comrades. No matter how long it takes, I will earn your favor so large, you have no choice but to tell me their locations."

Smirking, "Don't worry, you'll get it sooner than you think. And I also know one more information you want: the person in charge of the Holy Sword Project, Valper Galilei."

"What? He's still out there? He went missing so I cannot confirm what happened to him."

"Okay Daisuke, I know you know about the future and all, but I'm getting really curious. Kiba's here now, so could you finally tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Alright. I was planning to tell you guys next week but there's a change happened to me last night." My voice became serious, earning full attention of everyone present, "I want everyone to stay calm when I tell you this." After receiving collective nods, "Last night Azazel came to my apartment and-"

"What!?"

"Buchou, I thought I asked to stay calm."

Rias sneered in anger, "That was before I knew the leader of all fallen angels dared to make direct contact with my servant. What did he do to you? I swear upon my name, if he hurt you-"

"He figured out that I'm from another world."

Pin drop silence. Each of them had the horror of realizing the ramifications of this. Issei in particular, had this mouth wide opened in shock. Rias and Akeno were the more fearful kind, pupils dilated with eyebrows arched up high. Even Koneko showed a visibly large amount of fear.

"Yeah, hard to keep my features neutral when such a powerful enemy knows my biggest secret. Had to bluff my way out but he wasn't entirely convinced. From what I can tell, he doesn't know I'm from a parallel Earth or how exactly I got here. But the fact he managed to piece the puzzle this far speaks volumes for his mind. He hasn't told anyone yet but I'm not sure if there are others aware of me."

"Daisuke, why didn't you call us the moment he arrived? He could have kidnapped you?"

"Two reasons." Holding up my index finger, "One, Azazel had the speed and power to subdue me before I could even blink, calling for help would be next to impossible."

"Fine." Rias conceded, rubbing her temples to alleviate her growing head, and probably working out her own plan, "What is the other?"

I held my middle finger, "Two, you guys didn't see what I saw about him. He may be our enemy now, but he'll become a great ally in the short future."

"An ally?" Akeno narrowed her eyes in disdain and worry, "How can we trust a fallen? There is no guarantee he is the same as you know. He could be tricking you to let your guard down."

"From what I can tell last night, he's definitely the same as in the anime. That'll happen in next month or so, but he genuinely wants to approach the more peaceful solution. I trust him, so please trust me." Reluctance was all over them, thinking whether my decision could be good, or really really horrible. "Please, I would never let you guys down."

"If Daisuke says so, then I guess I could trust him." Issei complied with a tight smile.

The King sighed followed by everyone else, "Very well. However, if he presents any suspicious movements, I will take immediate action."

"Good enough for me. Thanks guys." I smiled, "Okay, the next part is actually more complicated. Remember Kokabiel?"

"The bastard who ordered Raynare and the others to kill Asia. How could I forget?"

"That's the one. Azazel told me he'd send messengers to explain the details. Turns out, Kokabiel defected from Grigory of his own volition, stole three out of the six fragments guarded by the church, and bringing them here to Kuoh."

"Here? In Kuoh?" Kiba exclaimed in shock, "So, that is the reason why you confronted me. You knew what would happen should an Excaliber be present right in front of my eyes."

"Yeah. The anime could get quite dark sometimes. I know it's your secret, but don't you think everyone else should know about you by now?"

All heads turned to him, especially the curious newest members. Kiba thought about it for a minute before giving in. And so, he revealed his past and everything that has happened to him. The experiment, the Excalibur, his fallen friends, all with thinly veiled anger and sadness.

"Kiba." Issei went forward and grabbed his shoulders, "I never knew you suffered like that. No matter what happens, I'll be there to back you up. Just say the word and I'll cave that bastard's face in."

"Kiba-san, I'm so sorry. I always thought the church was always good, but you didn't do anything to receive that." Asia clasped her hands, "Oh God, why- Kyah!"

Ignoring the headaches, Gasper even sniffled and cried a little, "Yuuto-senpai, I didn't know you had to go through that. I'm sorry."

"Yuuto, you are my Knight. I will not allow you to go alone and enact vengeance by yourself. As your master, I will follow your path and help you find solace."

"I'll make sure you get your revenge and pay him back for his selfish deeds. Trust me, you'll get what you want and more."

"Everyone." The Knight was touched, smiling happily and bowed, "Thank you very much."

Smiling in fondness, guess I got through to him after all. After seeing him carrying all that burden by himself, there's no way I could let my friend experience it alone. Not when deep down, he really wants to continue his fun life with Rias and everyone else. "Now that you're in it, I guess I can resume where I left off. Azazel also sent a messenger to Heaven saying he'll handle this, but they didn't take it well and will send two agents from the church wielding Excalibur fragments."

"Wait." Rias interrupted, "Only two? What can two of them possibly accomplish against three Excalibur users and a Cadre?"

"Valper intends to fuse as many fragments as possible into an incomplete Excalibur and give it to Freed."

"Freed? You mean the psycho bastard with a shitty mouth that tried to slice and dice us? We're gonna see him again?"

"And possibly a third time if he re-escapes." I turned to Rias, "This is only my theory. Apparently, Heaven isn't able to send more due to circumstances -I'll need to discuss about that later- and sent only those two specifically, they have an ace up their sleeve. Dispatching any more might spread their forces too thin. I can think of one person who can beat Kokabiel one-on-one but he's Heaven's top fighter. I think they want to preserve as much as possible in case for the worst possible scenario.

I turned to our healer with a gentle smile, "Asia, those two agents will criticize your decision to heal that devil all those years ago." She shrunk back in fear, "However, no matter what other people say, you did what you thought was best. And I fully support your kindness. Issei, make sure to back her up, got it?"

"Damn straight I will. Those jerks don't have the right to insult Asia just because she helped someone in trouble." Issei voiced with total confidence.

The Bishop stopped her trembling and relaxed, eyes glistening in kindness and happiness, "Thank you Issei-san, Hanwei-san."

"You truly look out for everyone, don't you Daisuke." The King spoke warmly. "But what is that fallen's motive?"

"To restart the Great War." All of them paled, "Kokabiel's a warmonger right down to the core. He was dissatisfied with Azazel withdrawing first and wanted to prove the fallen angel's superiority with an army at his beck and call, but Azazel already has the last part covered. The only problem is that he'll target Kuoh Academy and blow up the town in order to lure either Sirzechs-san or Serafall-san. The Student Council members will erect a barrier around the school to minimize collateral damage as we fight the crazy warmonger."

Rias is visibly in a turmoil. Carefully considering her options, "Should that be the case, we will fight and overcome Kokabiel."

I groaned, "I was a afraid you were gonna say that. Are you sure we can't just ask your brother for help?"

"Onii-sama is the Maou Lucifer, if word that there is an emergency that would require his presence, it would cause panic among the devils. The ceasefire is on thin ice already. Many devils still hold a grudge against angels and fallen angels, the war may restart regardless if they caught wind of a high ranking fallen angel attempting it." Rias smiled uneasy, "Furthermore, I'm sure you already know what onii-sama would do if he happens to know of this."

An image of not one but two enraged sis-cons going on a wild rampage to eradicate every single enemy indiscriminately while professing their love for Rias and Sona before Azazel has a chance to explain himself comes to my mind.

"Good point. But our chances are slim at best, what makes you think we can win?"

She smiled fondly, "I'm sure you're already formulating a plan to save us all."

"Ufufu, that does sound like Daisuke-kun."

Looking at the same smile and trusting eyes from my friends, I drooped my eyes in exhaustion, "Guys, Kokabiel is on a whole different level compared to fire chicken. I'm not some miracle worker that can change anything with just my skills and knowledge you know."

"So, are you saying you don't have a plan?"

...

My eyes twitch, "Okay fine, I may have something, but it's decent at best. And there's one last problem to address, it's about Heaven's circumstances. Kokabiel will reveal a secret so important, it could affect everyone's morale, especially Asia's." The Bishop tensed until Issei puts a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "But if he doesn't, we'll potentially lose our future Knight. What will you choose Buchou?"

Sharpening her gaze in thought, "The future is never set in stone, I do not know which is the correct choice except to let it naturally progress. We will just have to raise back our morale if it lowers. As long as we safely achieve victory, I will take full responsibility of the consequences."

"Alright, that's almost everything. Time for the curtains to unfold." I rubbed my hands in anticipation, "The Excalibur Arc counter attack."

* * *

One and a half weeks later, we decided to keep up with our daily lives. I already informed Miho and she's pumped to show off the results of her training, not surprising since she's been pumped even before our Rating Game against fire chicken. Glad she is, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Rias is the only one who knows about Azazel also meeting Issei, albeit agreeing begrudgingly. No offense to Issei, but he'll get all jittery if he knows.

Everyone's tending to their clients, leaving me, Koneko, and Gasper playing a four-player fighting game in the club room. Little progress on Gasper willing to come out of his box, but now he can talk face-to-face as long as there's no physical contact. Haven't gotten to practicing his Sacred Gear yet, but considering that he's showing himself earlier than canon, I'm taking it as a win.

"Woah! Aaaaannnd... gotcha! Phew, now the score is tied. Gotta admit, you two are pretty good at this."

"We've been playing this for a long time now, Daisuke-senpai." Gasper spoke with more confidence. He's only ever like this when it comes to video games, "Koneko-chan and I play for fun all the time since we were kids. She comes to my room sometimes."

"Really, I thought those doors were locked 24/7?"

"They're locked to outsiders only. Gya-kun can go in and out anytime or anyone he allows. Though he's still just a scaredy cat."

"Koneko-chan is so mean..."

"I see, guess it can get pretty boring with nothing much to do." Petting her head, "Good job in being there for him."

She leaned in to my touch, really does remind me of my old pet cat. "Daisuke-senpai's hand feel nice."

"Really? C-can I have one too?"

"Sure." My other hand went for the Dhampir's head, gently caressing his somehow feminine hair like I always do. At this rate, I'm gonna need to invent a spell to give me more arms, "Is it nice?"

"Yeah." Gasper relaxed into it, "You're really good at this Daisuke-senpai."

"Thanks. It's kinda refreshing that I got two cute kouhais to dote on." After that, we resumed another round as a tie breaker. As a fellow gamer, I gotta show them what a senpai is really like. Just when I was about to win...

"Daisuke-senpai, did something happen between you and Buchou?"

One moment of faltering lead to my defeat, placing Gasper in first place. Staring flatly at the cross-dresser, "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Eh? Um, no. I was just curious. Sometimes Buchou looks torn about something when she touches you."

His eyes swimming around the place told me it's both. I sighed, "It's complicated. I'm gonna let time to soothe her but I'll talk to her about it if it gets serious." Can't tell the members that I dumped her, it'll make us both look bad. She's still making physical contact and interacting with me like usual, but she seems hesitant. My guess is that she's still trying to get my attention like Akeno. Ugh, why can't my life ever be easy?

My and Koneko's phones rang, opening it up to see a message from Rias... My mood became serious.

"Daisuke-senpai, something the matter?"

"Looks like we got a mission. Stay here Gasper, we need to take care of a stray devil."

* * *

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm trying to make the emotions as real as possible.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Thanks for the info, that does make sense. I've watched that anime a long time ago, pretty good. Maybe I'll re-watch it again.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys, school's time-consuming. Wow, I was expecting you guys to complain like crazy about the previous chapter but there were a few good reviews too. I'm honestly surprised since so many people told me to stop making Daisuke so dense. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	20. Chapter 19: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 19: Unexpected Meeting

Dark clouds loomed over the silent night, leaving little illumination from the moon. Koneko and I flew towards our destination, meeting with everyone except Issei at an abandoned factory. Shortly after, Issei arrived on his bike. Still don't understand how he doesn't have enough magic to teleport. I mean seriously, after inviting him to train his magic earlier than in canon, it just doesn't make any sense! It's funny at first, but now it's just getting old.

"Sorry, am I late?"

"No Issei. Now, the Duke requested us to finish the stray before the night ends. Asia, stand back for this one."

"Yes, Buchou-san."

"Akeno and I will remain outside. Daisuke, Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko, you four enter the factory and force it out, allowing us to finish it with magic. Be cautious, we were warned that the stray is a Knight which specializes in trapping, along with narrow space in there will be troublesome."

"Yes, Buchou." The four of us responded. Issei and I summoned our gears, while Koneko wore her gloves and Kiba equipped his vambraces.

Stealthily, Koneko and I took front point with nose and eyes for detection while the other guys got our backs. Lot's of rubble and planks, but still have enough room to fight. My Tenkugan spotted movement behind one of the pillars, "Guys, get ready." A cute naked girl emerged, until she grew horns, fangs, and showed her lower spider body. "Gross, she's more monstrous than Viser!"

The mutant roared and raced to the ceiling, spitting acid and webs from all sides, then hide behind cover and repeat. Dodging, Issei charged up a mini Dragon Shot but the stray shrugged it off and hid in another pillar.

"Damn it. Not enough Boosts."

The ceiling isn't high enough to fly freely, but I don't need to fly. Activating speed gear, I ran upside down the ceiling with tree walking and met her head on. Gurgling in surprise, her mouth spat out acid as I casually leaned left and knocked her to the ground, straight to Kiba. In turn, the Knight sped to cut her legs, earning himself a pained cry and spilled blood. She attempted to escape by shooting web from her ass to the ceiling, I intercepted with Shinkuha to severe it.

Issei was in position and slammed her in the face with his gauntlet. Most of her energy was depleted, she groggily looked up from her downed position to see Koneko staring at her blankly, "Humph." With her usual soft grunt, Koneko kicked the stray out of one of the windows where the magic users were waiting. Thunder boomed and giggles echoed, charring her lifeless. We exited and see the smoking pile of flesh. Kinda horrific, I still get a bit queasy whenever someone's injured so much.

"Akeno, that's enough."

"Yes, Buchou."

Our King walked forward with a look of disgust, "For you to fall this much, your heart has been completely consumed by your demonic power." I'm gonna take the groan as 'bitch' in monster language. "Begone." Power of Destruction enveloped her as not a trace remained.

"Good job everyone. Your teamwork has improved." Each of us exchanged high-fives and fist-bumps.

"Everyone, are you okay? Is anyone hurt?" Asia asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Asia. All of us are fine." Issei flexed his biceps for emphasis, "I didn't think you would fight upside down Daisuke. Isn't it dizzy like that?"

"Nah, I'm using magic to keep gravity ahold of me so I can fight like it's ground level. And you guys said that technique is redundant."

"Ara ara, I'm sorry Daisuke. Would you like me to make it up to you?" Akeno pushed her chest out, leaning into me a bit too close for my liking.

Rias stood in between us with an unnerving smile, "I'm sure a simple apology would suffice, right Daisuke?"

"Yeah, sure." I responded quickly, fearing that their squabble would escalate again.

"Ufufu, remember Daisuke, anything for you."

The Two Great Onee-samas glared competitively at one another. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Kiba giving me a consoling smile, "You may not understand what I mean, but please persevere."

You have no idea.

* * *

Following the elimination of the stray, Kiba walked back to his apartment. A raindrop landed on his head, momentarily surprising him as the dark clouds becoming thicker. He will need to hurry back if he wants to avoid getting drenched. It's a school night, he can't get sick. With one hand covering his head, Kiba picked up his pace until stopping in the middle of a residential district. A presence was around, one he was familiar with.

"Oh ho? Why isn't it the handsome shitty devil from the red bitch." Freed Sellzan appeared out of an alley, "Long time no see, I hope you missed me because I missed watching you burn by my shiny light."

"Freed Sellzan!" The Knight drew his sword. This is the moment he's been waiting for, his eyes trailed to the priest's sword. Judging by Daisuke's words, his is the Excalibur Rapidly.

"Does my new little toy excite you?" Grinning crazily, Freed swung his glowing sword like a rattle, "I was out looking for an itsy-bitsy bitchy priest who died too fast. Now I can have you to feel Excalibur-chan as dessert. Lucky me! I get to torture you and hear your wonderful screams. This is just orgasmic!"

Kiba's smile has an edge to it. The radiating light, stronger than any normal holy swords he felt, was bothersome as it proved to be the real deal. "I see you're still as foul mouthed as ever. Fortune must be upon me, I too wanted to see how I can match against an Excalibur. Why are you in Kuoh?"

"Does it matter? You'll have lots of light inside you before I'll finish explaining. Just die shitty devil!"

Rapidly glowed brighter as Freed vanished in a blur. The Knight's eyes, however, was honed into his movements and matched his speed. The rain's falling heavier, prompting the two speedsters to give more attention to their footing. Despite Kiba's devil night vision, the human's sight isn't as impaired as it normally would and putting up quite a fight.

Kiba activated Holy Eraser in attempt to weaken Excalibur but failed. Freed laughed maliciously, "Nice try but I've seen that before. You're little sword isn't enough to beat Excalibur-chan. How about using the sword between your legs?"

"You may have the better weapon, but I have the better swordsmanship. Even with a piece of the legendary Excalibur, I can still keep up with you. Have you been relying more on its power instead of polishing your own skills?"

Clicking his tongue, "Now aren't you a smartass, too bad I'm gonna shove this up in it."

An ice sword replaced Holy Eraser. Kiba parried a downward slash and guided his sword to Freed's torso who jumped back to avoid it. Rushing in, the blond swung diagonally upwards but blocked by flat side of Rapidly as an impromptu shield. Kiba then slashed downwards to keep up the pressure. Freed endured the assault until he saw an opening and thrust forward. The Knight escaped with a small cut to his chest.

"Hahahaha! How does Excalibur-chan's light feel like? Bet it makes you all hot and bothered."

Kiba just smiled politely as always, "Actually, it feels more lukewarm."

Confused, Freed's mad smile turned into a frown as barely any smoke was emitted from his wound. His eyes shifted to his sword and widen as the blade was partially frozen solid. Kiba slowly froze the rainwater on Excalibur with his ice sword, reducing it from inflicted light poisoning along with its cuts. Even indirectly, Kiba's impressed that he could still feel some light, then again it is a legendary Holy Sword. Ideally, an electric sword to shock Freed was his first idea, but there's a chance he'll be shocked as well considering the water was everywhere.

Indignant rage bubbled within Freed, "You son of a bitch! That's cheating!"

"There were no rules made prior to our match. Perhaps you should have sharpened your senses more." Switching with a wind sword, the swordsman blew more rainwater to Freed as a distraction, surprising him with a splash, and charged through with a cross slash to his chest.

Coughing up blood, Freed snarled and smashed his sword onto the ground, breaking off the ice. "That's it! I was gonna take it slow, then quicken it to reach the climax but now I'm done playing. By the time I'm finished, you'll be screaming my name for mer-" A magic circle appeared next to his ear, he's scowl deepened, "Now?! I was just getting to the good part- Gah! Fine! Looks like you lucked out shitty devil, my superior needs me elsewhere." Blinding light came out of nowhere, giving the stray priest a chance to retreat.

"Not this time."

"The fuck?!" Freed, crashed into a wall, screamed in surprise and coughed out more blood. He got a look to find the very first devil who gave him a real challenge.

"Sorry Kiba, no point in beating Excalibur if he escapes." Daisuke called out with his right foot outstretched.

"I was hoping you would have no need to interfere, but I suppose I was at fault for letting my guard down." Kiba sighed. The Knight and Rook flanked Freed, leaving him no path to flee.

"When the fuck did you get here? Not that I'm mad at our little reunion or anything, now I got an excuse to be late."

"Not too long ago. You were so preoccupied in your fight, you didn't notice Kiba calling me via a text."

"Joy oh joy." Freed grinned with a crazy look in his eye, "You've gotten much better than the last time we met, Daisuke-kun. Are you that interested in a threesome?"

"And you're still as deranged and repulsive as before. It's getting kinda late though, how about we wrap it up and hit the hay? We got school tomorrow."

"As if tough guy! Don't think I can't dance just because I'm outnumbered. Excalibur-chan is more than enough for the both of you."

"Who said it's just the both of us?" Daisuke said with a hint of smugness in his voice. One by one, the rest of the ORC members appeared from the shadows, out from alleys, or even landing on rooftops. The stray priest's smirk finally dropped as he noticed he was more than a little outnumbered. "I think there's only one way to perfectly describe your situation."

"I'm fucked."

* * *

 ***RING***

"And that's it for today class. Remember to submit your homework by day after tomorrow." Sato-sensei concluded before he collected his books and walked out of the classroom.

Phase one was a success. With Freed out of the picture, we'll have one less problem to deal with. Valper might come to take him and Rapidly back, but I already have a plan for that. Gotta remember to take Kiba's friends' essence from him too. The church duo should arrive soon, and still nothing from Azazel's messengers.

"Hey Daisuke." Issei came over to my seat with Motohama and Matsuda behind him, "We're thinking of going for karaoke next weekend. They're supposed to be done renovating the place and added new anime songs. You wanna join us?"

"Karaoke, huh? It's been a while since I last went for it. Sure." If I remember correctly, it's after our confrontation with Kokabiel. Training's good and all but I need some R&R every now and then.

"And while you're at it..." Motohama closed in on me with a familiar glint behind those glasses, "How about you invite Himejima-senpai, I'm sure she would be happy that you ask her out. She probably has the voice of a goddess."

A sadistic fallen goddess to be exact. Should have known they're scheming something, "If she accepts, you'll be spending more time ogling her more than singing. I think she and Rias are busy with something though. Besides, why would you ask me to ask her?"

"Well duh, you're her boyfriend. Of course you have to ask her."

...

I stared at him dead in the eye, before slowly gliding my eyes to see the other two who were nonchalant, and then back to him, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Motohama backed away with annoyance as Matsuda snorted, "Don't play dumb. We've heard the rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Wow, you're pretty good at acting. You know, the rumors about the dark knight and black princess who found each other through many trials, finally becoming one after discovering the lone souls in each other's eyes."

Turning my head from the baldy to Issei, I stared at him in question. "It spread like wildfire the whole week, didn't you notice?"

"I usually tune out any crazy rumors and focused on more realistic ones." ' _As well as planning our next move to survive'_ "You actually believe in that bullshit? The dark knight, that's me? Seriously? Do I look like Batman to you?"

"Who's Batman?"

"Never mind."

Issei shrugged, "Akeno-san never denied it and said it's quite an interesting story."

"Come on Daisuke." Motohama sighed, "It's not even a secret, everyone already knows this. What is there to be embarrassed about? Some students even painfully support it since you got good social status with your grades and personality."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I inhaled, held my breathe for a few seconds, and finally exhaled through my mouth, "Akeno and I are not dating. The rumors are false."

Baldy and glasses wanted to retort, but seeing my absolute deadpanned face made them stop and blink in confusion. Matsuda asked dubiously, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I can vouch for that." Kiryuu walked in with an amusing smirk, "As Daisuke-kun's love consultant, every word out of his mouth is the truth."

"Love consultant? Her? Really?" Issei pointed at the newcomer while staring at me full of disbelieve, "Why her of all people? She's even more perverted than us."

Chuckling, "Yeah, I know. But she gives out pretty good advise. She's not so bad once you get used her jokes. It's kinda like how I got used to you when we first met."

"Aside from being compared to Hyoudou, thank you Daisuke-kun."

""You're not dating Himejima-senpai?!"" The other two began muttering stuff that I'm not even sure that I want to know, attracting attention from the surrounding students. "This is big news. Our Onee-sama is available again. Everyone needs to know this."

"Not as easy as you think." Kiryuu, smirking mischievously, interrupted, "The rumors are out and popular for a while now. With Himejima-senpai not denying the rumors, no one will believe two of the Perverted Trio and you'll be ignored completely."

"That, and there's also probably Akeno keeping the rumor so no more guys would pester her with love confessions." I sadly supplied.

They fell to their knees in despair and said something about 'Die Riajuus'.

Kiryuu snickered at their misfortune before turning to me, "I heard you're going to karaoke, count me in. I'll even invite Asia."

""Asia-chan?!""

"Now that I think about it, I don't think Asia's been to karaoke before. That's a good idea." Issei agreed.

"Might as well invite Kiba and Koneko to the party. The more the merrier I guess."

""Koneko-chan?! We knew you would be good for something!""

"Oi!" I barked at the duo, "I'm right here you know. I can hear everything you say."

""We know. You're supposed to, Riajuu.""

* * *

Night came by as Issei and Asia walked back home after another day of clients and training. Issei animatedly explained, "We'll be singing about the songs on the screen. It'll be kinda loud but just go ahead and sing."

Asia fidgeted, "I-I never sang before. The most I have done is reciting the Book of the Bible in the church. I do not know any songs."

"Don't worry about it. There's some pretty slow songs you can try. It's about having fun while listening to yourself or others sing."

"Wh-what if I messed up and embarrassed myself. I'm always such a klutz."

"I doubt anyone will do that." Issei imagined the cute and clumsy Asia trying her best would earn calmness and joy from any good-natured person. They would want to protect and help her more than anything, the same goes to Issei of course, "I'll be there with you all the time, you'll be just fine."

Blushing, "Thank you, Issei-san."

Issei's glad he could do something to make Asia's life more fulfilling. Ever since she was reincarnated into a devil, he felt overjoyed that he could be together with her again, but full of guilt that he stripped away her normal life as a sister that she always loved. The least he can do is fine other ways for her to enjoy in her current life.

"By the way, you know about that rumor about Daisuke? Turns out he's not dating Akeno-san after all."

"I know. Kiryuu-san told me he was lost about what to do with Akeno-senpai's feelings. He was very sad about what to do until Kiryuu-san helped him."

"Say, Kiryuu didn't say anything strange to you right? Like doing anything perverted stuff?" Issei cautiously asked, fearing for her innocent and impressionable mind would be tainted by that perverted woman.

"No. She only gave me advise like wearing a maid uniform when doing house chores. She said visual effects can give much more impact."

The thought of Asia wearing an erotic maid outfit gives out a pure beauty aura which should be watched until she shyly removes her fabric one by one with a blush, it would be the ultimate strip tease. Issei nearly let his libido control him until he shook his head. Silently cursing Kiryuu in his mind, "It's okay Asia, your usual clothes are already more than enough. You don't have to."

"Is that so?" Asia tilted her head cutely, "But Hanwei-san likes consulting to Kiryuu-san for advice."

"Err, he needs a different kind of advice. I don't think he has a reason to make himself look good anyway."

"Really? His eyes soften slightly when he sees her. It was hard to notice at first, but he showed it a few times before."

Issei's mind went miles per hour. Daisuke has a girl he likes?! Of course, it's the only explanation why his dense friend never noticed the Two Great Onee-sama's advances! Issei never saw anything weird about him but then again, Daisuke's always been good at masking his features, especially during spars. Maybe only the kind Asia who can see the good in people, saw through Daisuke and Kiryuu. After all, Asia sees the good in Issei, and Issei doesn't even know why he's good enough to have Asia by his side.

He carefully asked without making himself look too interested, "Who's 'her' exactly?"

"Oh, it's-"

A wave of danger passed through the devils, their instincts screamed at them to be wary. The source was coming from the Hyoudou residence. Already warned about this, they still could't help but feel nervous and worried about the human parents. Approaching the door, Issei entered and saw the lights on at the living room. To his surprise, the agents were two beautiful robbed girls, although the chestnut-haired girl looks strangely familiar.

The girl in question smiled happily and waved to Issei, "Issei-kun, yahoo. Long time no see."

"Huh?" Issei blinked.

"So this is Irina's childhood friend. He must have gone through many encounters." The blue-haired agent narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Do I know you?"

"Issei!" His mother admonished with a disapproving tone, "Don't you remember our old neighbour? You two were inseparable. See." An old photo album showed him of his younger self and his childhood friend. "I know you have new friends now but forgetting about Irina-chan is quite rude."

It took a few seconds for the gears to turn, Issei then pointed in scepticism, "You're Irina?! You mean you're not a boy?!"

"Issei!" Admonished again by his mother, "That is very rude, do not-"

"It's okay obaa-san. I was pretty much a tomboy, I don't blame Issei-kun for thinking like that. We actually needed to ask Issei-kun something and be on our way."

"But it's late. You can stay for the night. You are always welcome here Irina-chan."

"Thank you obaa-san." Irina bowed in appreciation, "But our work is urgent."

"That's a shame. Issei-kun, walk Irina-chan and her friend to where they're staying."

"What? Why?"

"You are a boy. You cannot just let two fragile maidens all alone this late at night. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do anyway."

Issei highly thinks they are anything but fragile. At least he can make sure his parents are safe if those two are away from his house. "Okay."

Asia timidly speaks up, "May I accompany Issei-san."

"Of course you can, Asia-chan. Irina-chan, Xenovia-san, I hope you two have safe travels."

"Thank you obaa-san."

"Thank you for the hospitality."

The four of them exited the house as tension between them began to rise. Issei wasn't sure what to make of this, Daisuke never mentioned everything so they could act in real shock. On one hand, he's happy to see his childhood friend again. On the other hand, said childhood friend is with the church and has a sword that can completely erase him out of existence.

"So you're Irina? The guy I watched Dra-M Ball with? The guy I had sleepovers with? The guy I even bathed together with as a kid?"

The agent awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "Yes Issei-kun, that's me. Looks like a lot of stuff happened to you while I was abroad."

"Do not let your guard down, Irina. This is not the same childhood friend you remembered, he is a devil now." Her partner turned to the devils, more specifically to the blonde, "My name is Xenovia. Am I right to assume you are the witch, Asia Argento."

The Pawn sees where this is going and stood protectively in front Asia, "What if she is?"

"She was once known as the famed 'The Holy Priestess' before she committed a sin and healed a devil, a sworn enemy of the church. Quite ironic for her to be reincarnated into a devil herself." Xenovia's eyes trailed back to the former nun, "You were known to be one of the most faithful believers of God. Have you discarded those teachings that easily?"

"Don't go spouting shit when you don't even know her." Issei glared, "Asia healed so many wounded people and you banished her just because of one devil. She did what she thought was right, even now she still believes in your God after suffering what you did to her."

Irina watched in worry, hoping that a fight wouldn't start out. Xenovia's Excalibur is not known to be used in narrow spaces, especially in a residential district.

"In that case, it would be best if she's killed now in the name of God. May His benevolence reach and purify her soul, at least the former priestess could earn some salvation."

Gritting his teeth, Issei watched her unwrap her weapon and prepared to fight.

"I will never forget our God's teachings. I always cherish them dearly with all my heart." Asia was slightly shaking in terror, but her voice and eyes showed courage and warmth. She poured out her feelings without faltering, "However, I do not regret saving that devil who was in need of help. Because of that, I was able to meet Issei-san, and made many new friends. Perhaps God will never answer to me now, but I have found happiness with everyone who has helped me. I want to keep living and spend my time with all of them, while believing in God."

"Asia..." Issei felt proud about how she felt. He better get a grip or he'll start bawling in happiness.

"You are a fool." Xenovia re-enfolded Destruction, disappointed in Asia's declaration, "Priestess do not need any friends. All that his needed is God's love."

Issei really wanted to retort but decided it's enough since Asia voiced out her thoughts. Leveling his anger, "So, what are you two gonna do now?"

Clapping her hands together, Irina smiled cheerfully in attempt to ease the tension, "That's right, we thought about meeting with the devils in charge of Kuoh for a discussion tomorrow. Since you're here, how about showing us the way, Issei-kun?"

"Understandable. It would be easier for us if we have a guide rather than navigating the way ourselves. Might as well finish it ahead of schedule."

Ahead of schedule? Daisuke did say that his knowledge could be different than the reality they live in. Buchou might still be in the club room finishing up her work or spending extra time with Gasper. Well, Issei thinks the future wouldn't change too much. It's just one day earlier than Daisuke said, how bad can it be?

* * *

"It's been a while since you last came here, Daisuke. And you even brought your pretty friend with you."

"Sorry, Ojiro-jiisan. I've been caught up with some stuff, not a lot of free time with school and all."

"I have to ask though, you sure you two are related? I mean, your hair's black and hers is pink. Not to mention the only other girls I've seen as pretty as her are that red head and the ravenette with purple eyes in your school."

"Miho's a distant relative. She moved to Kuoh since I'm here after our parents talked it out."

The old man laughed, "Now aren't you a lucky guy. I used to have a few ladies back in my days until I met my wife. She's quite the beauty like you little miss."

"Thank you."

"Well, I should leave you two alone on your date." He teased before he went to serve another customer.

"It's not a date old man!"

At least there aren't any students here, they'll definitely ask me some unnecessary questions before it blows out of proportion and start another weird rumor. Thought that being relatives will avoid any rumors about us doing perverted stuff under the same roof. Miho's in Kuoh for a while now, can't keep her existence a secret forever. It was a bit late after training. Passing by the ramen shop, I thought I could treat Miho to dinner for a change. She's wearing a white blouse and black skirt. We're sitting side by side, facing the counter under a lamp.

"How do you like your ramen?"

"The broth was a bit salty and tangy, and the noodles were very soft. Thank you for the dinner, Hanwei-sama."

"Don't mention it. You always cooked meals for me, so I thought we could eat out every once in a while."

She shook her head, "It is not a hassle. Familiars are required to do odd jobs after all."

"Yeah, but we're tired after training. Don't want to make you overwork. Relax and let me spoil you a little. Besides, eating ramen with you is still pretty good." I smiled.

Her cheeks tinted pink, guess she's not used to being treated, "Hanwei-sama, what is this date Ojiro-jiisan spoke of? It's highly unlikely he was referring to which day today is."

Okay, how am I gonna explain human courting to a Salamander? "Um, you know about those mating rituals that Salamanders do you told me before?"

"Yes?"

I swallowed down both my ramen and nervousness, "It's kinda like before that and after normal companions, where a human male and female form pairs, spending time with each other to deepen their relations and find out they're worthy or not to become each other's mates."

"Oh." Miho slowly moved her head from me towards the other customers here. There aren't that many at this time, just a couple and a family eating their ramen. She turned back to me, "Do our times alone together include as dates?"

Why the hell is she so curious about this all of a sudden? "Err... not exactly. Friends do that all the time as companions. Dates are for when the two acknowledge one another as potential mates."

"I... see."

"Miho, is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all, Hanwei-sama."

She became quiet after that for the rest of the meal, maybe she's still coping with human culture. Her greatest discovery with human inventions was a mirror of things, she thought it was anti-gravity water. After paying for our meals, we walked back to the apartment through the park I first woke up in.

The night was cool and the wind blew past us, fluttering Miho's long hair a little, "So, think you've worked out your new fire properties?"

"Yes. I require less concentration than before, and the consumption rate has decreased." She said proudly.

"That's good, you'll soon have your own fighting style. The opponents won't see-"

I paused in my tracks, followed by Miho who is confused, "Hanwei-sama?"

Raising a hand to tell her to be silent, I stretched out my senses to find something. Put some effort in it ever since Azazel paid a visit. I activated my Tenkugan and scanned the area as Miho became vigilant. There are two magic signatures behind the tree not too far in front of us. It's not just the looks, but they somehow feel familiar. No spike in magic, so that means they're not here to fight.

"You can come out, I know you're there."

Two figures showed themselves, a guy and a girl. Each of them has two pairs of black feathery wings, and- you must be fucking kidding me! Now I know why Azazel was so worried about Rias dismissing them.

"Greetings, Daisuke. Rest assured, we are not here with any ill intent."

"Didn't think I'd see you again so soon, Forcuis, Raynare." Miho ignited her hands, but extinguished them later after I told her to stop. My Tenkugan is still up. Their muscles are tensed but more for running away than for fighting. "I thought you two were under house arrest?"

"Azazel-sama generously released us two weeks after constant surveillance. He confirmed that Kokabiel was using us for his own goals." Raynare answered with disdain at the mention of the warmonger.

"Hanwei-sama, are they the fallens you once told me?" Miho, in her fighting stance, glared at the two.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms, "I'm gonna assume that you're the messengers the Grigori sent. Why of all fallens would they send our former enemies?"

Forcuis spoke, "Due to our stay in Kuoh, we were tasked to inform the Kings of this town as we are already familiar with the environment."

Raising an eyebrow, "That alone is enough to qualify yourselves to see us?"

He coughed in his hand, "We... would also like to offer our sincerest apologies for our atrocious actions. Azazel-sama was very explicit to show our remorse."

My eyes gravitated to the number of wings they have, "I see you've gotten stronger. Did you sense my location specifically?"

"That is correct. After my defeat, I underwent vigorous training in order to surpass you and now capable of extending my sensing abilities to greater lengths." He showed slight dejection, "However, your growth proved to exceed my own."

"I'm tempted to pound you two into the ground to be honest. Childish of me, but it'll be very cathartic."

Raynare clicked her tongue in frustration, "We want to apologize okay. Why can't you just try to cooperate with us?"

Anger surged within me. Tightly clenching my fists to keep my emotion in check, I pointed at Raynare with a threatening tone, "You killed me." I then pointed at Forcuis, "You almost killed me. Do I need to explain further?"

"We will make no excuses, deceived or not. But please, we sincerely wish to amend what we have done to earn you forgiveness. I apologize on Raynare's behalf, she is currently experiencing much due to Twilight Healing's extraction." Forcuis bowed.

She winced at his display and reluctantly bowed as well, "I... I'm sorry for my outburst."

Twilight Healing's extraction? Asia did die from that but Raynare never did, she was only knocked out at best. Maybe a fallen angel's naturally stronger vitality allowed her to survive that much pain. Never thought about it before since she died in canon, but did Raynare change on the inside? The fact that she still has an extra pair of wings is proof of that.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself, "If you want to apologize, then where are your other companions?"

"Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek remained back at headquarters. The higher-ups concluded sending a smaller group would appear less provoking. As the two who troubled you the most, we also apologize on their behalf."

A sigh came out of my mouth, can't stay mad at them if they really want to make it up to us, "Sorry about what I said earlier. If you're trying to be civil, then I guess I should do the same. You two want to meet my King, right?"

They looked relieved, "Yes."

Taking out my iphone, I sent a text to Rias that I'm bringing Azazel's messengers to see her. Just before pocketing my iphone, it rang and showed Rias' reply text mere moments after I sent it. Wow, she texts fast. "I got her approval. I'll take you to her."

Miho and I lead them back to the club house. Turning our backs to them is risky, but peace has to start from somewhere. The Salamander remained tensed and so did I, just not as much. The walk was quiet, both groups were too awkward about the situation to break the ice. We made it past the school gates and arrived at the old school building.

After knocking and entering, Rias greeted me with a tired smile, "I know you said that those two would see me, but I was still unsure they would actually return after what they had done."

"Yeah, I thought the same as well." Shrugging, Miho and I waited in line in front of a wall to let the fallens talk with Rias. The rest of the members already went back home so it's just us five, excluding Gasper who's probably in his room right now.

"Now." The King sat up straight, oozing royal aura that befits her status as our leader, "How about we skip the pleasantries? I am still sour about your actions towards my servants. First and foremost, why did I not receive any notifications about your exact time of arrival?"

Forcuis stood forward, "Please allow me to explain as detailed as possible. Ko-"

Another round of knocking echoed as another group entered, "Hey Buchou, we-"

Issei and Asia gaped at the presence of Raynare who looked equally shocked. Behind them are- you must be fucking kidding me! I thought they were supposed to be here later?!

"It seems our worries were warranted. The devils have allied with the fallens after all." Xenovia sneered.

 _'Canon! Why have you forsaken me?!'_

"Please wait." Forcuis cut in, looking almost frantic, "We are messengers sent to the devils to warn them about Kokabiel's defect, like the messengers sent to Heaven."

"Messengers? Oh, so you're not with Kokabiel. That's a relief." Irina said.

"You can rest assured. In the name of Rias Gremory, I will not ally with any fallen angels."

Xenovia relaxed, "I will take your word, for now."

Timidly hiding behind Issei was Asia. The former was staring at his killer with mixed emotions while sweating in anxiety, "Raynare."

"Issei. Long time no see." Raynare replied and for some reason, averting her gaze away from him.

Rias looked at the different groups of different factions as the tension keeps rising, "Perhaps I should summon my entire peerage. It would be best if everyone is present to avoid any more misunderstandings."

"I have no qualms about it, Gremory-dono." Forcuis agreed.

"No objections from us either." Xenovia seconded.

The fallens took the left side of the room while the church members took the right, leaving the Gremory servants behind them and standing in front of the door. Aside from Rias, none of us sit down due to the apprehensions between the three factions. Miho's on my left and Issei who's on my right, kept stealing glances at Raynare.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's just... I didn't think to see her again after what happened." Issei whispered back solemnly with a hint of sadness.

"Listen, what she has done to you as Amano Yuuma is the past now. There are actual people and girls who truly like you for who you are."

"How do you- oh, right... I know that, but it's just... complicated, you know? I keep thinking that it's crazy that there are other girls like that but whenever I try, the memories just keep coming back."

"I think I know what you mean. I was worried that you guys might think of me differently because of my circumstances, but none of you did. Trusting you guys was never a mistake. Besides, do you honestly think someone like Asia would be as cruel as Raynare? She couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried."

The Pawn took a look at the Bishop who was fidgeting cutely like a little puppy. His face soften as he watches the little angel in disguise doing Asia-like stuff and snickered, "Yeah, you got a point. It won't be easy, but I guess I can slowly get over it with your and everyone's help."

"Don't worry buddy, I always got your back." I grinned reassuringly.

One by one, the rest of the ORC members minus Gasper, returned. Thankfully, they didn't start any provocations, albeit very wary that the enemies are in our base. Had to grab Kiba's shoulder before he did anything rash, the Knight nodded in understanding and waited together with the rest in line.

Rias started, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **Guest: Yes for everything except the last part. Daisuke thinks they're hot, not truly romantically interested in them. He was raised in a society where one guy can only date one girl and vice versa after all.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Grammar errors? Damn. It's kinda hard to ensure everything is perfect by myself. I try my best but with school and real life, it's hard to find the time for that. Did you predict the fallens' arrival?**

 **A.N.: Hey guys! Either I actually jinxed myself or you people just plain hate me. Very few reviews for the previous chapter. Well whatever, I probably deserved it for making Rias and Akeno sad. What happened to Freed? What happens next in the meeting? Find out in the next chapter, which will be late since I got events to attend to. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	21. Chapter 20: Time's Up

Chapter 20: Time's Up

"I see. So Kokabiel intends to invade Kuoh." Rias said as the fallen duo was done explaining their former leader plotting something in our town. The details were almost exactly the same as what Azazel said, which means we still have a crazy warmonger to fight. The church duo were silent, listening and reacertaining the status of the stolen Excalibur fragments.

"That still does not explain why you did not inform me of your arrival at an earlier time." Her eyes were staring at both groups actually, "The same goes for the church."

"Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama did not want to risk any leaks as Kokabiel may flee with the Excaliburs elsewhere." Kokabiel answered, his posture straight and polite.

"I supposed that is a reasonable assumption." Xenovia sighed, "We sent one of our priests in advance to covertly scount the area for clues and rendezvous at the abandon church before locating the devils in this town. Sadly, we lost contact and he went missing."

Fuck! I forgot about that little tibit! Freed did say something about a priest, but we never saw anyone near him. Poor guy must have been gutted earlier in canon. Maybe we could've helped him and earn a bit of their trust.

"Then I can safely presume you two are here to retrieve the stolen Excaliburs." Forcuis questioned.

"Yes. If you were to interfere with our mission, we will not hold back to kill you."

"I will keep that in mind." His voice sounded the tiniest bit on edge, "However, make no mistake. We do not aim to disturb the balance between the three factions."

"You may think that way, but due to your negligance, we need to waste time and resources to track down your former superior."

Forcuis narrowed his eyes but stayed silent. Raynare however, did not take Xenovia's jibe too well and seethed, "What does that suppose to mean?"

The bluenette tighten her hold on Destruction, "Carelessly letting a Cadre with such intentions lurking around your organization for such a long time? What else do we expect from fallens, you and the devils have always harbored evil. Perhaps there may be more than one traitor amongst you."

A major headache is coming, I can feel it.

"Do not blame us for your own incompetance." Raynare replied back with a scowl, even Forcuis doesn't look very happy. Neither of them are getting physical though. "You church dogs were the ones who carelessly allow your precious weapons to be stolen. Maybe your security was too busy praying for your God instead of doing what they are supposed to."

Irina was annoyed by that insult, "Isn't that a bit rude? A lot of fallens were once angels, and they fell beause they gave in to their desires. It's not strange for us to think there are more of you like Kokabiel."

"Have you forgotten the same could be applied to you? Many priests have gone astray due to their bloodlust and thirst for fighting. Your faith is not as firm as you believe." Forcuis calmly countered.

"And what do you think you can do? Just two girls against a Cadre? Kokabiel may have betrayed us, but we know he completely outclasses you in every aspect. You will be walking to your demise."

The church duo weren't phased by what Raynare pointed out, "Of course we will not willingly die by his hand. Our mission is to secure back the fragments and return them to the church or destroy them in order to stop their goals. If you are that doubtful, would you like witness first-hand at our abilities?"

Tension and anamosity are increasing as the groups stared at each other. Keep this up and we might actually end up fighting, this is what I was afraid of. With members from all three factions in one room, dispute was bound to happen sooner or later. We don't get along already and Kokabiel as a fallen offending the church just makes those two leery. Not to mention the present Xenovia and Raynare aren't exactly polite.

Rias noticed the situation and raised her voice louder to gain attention, "Enough. We are not here to cause a scene. Do any of you wish to discuss further?"

Xenovia took her eyes away from the fallens and looked at Rias, "We have a request- no, a demand. The devils must keep out of our fight against the fallens over the Excaliburs. This incident is ours to settle."

"Do you still believe I would cooperate with the fallens?"

"One can never be too sure. Until this matter is resolved, the final fragment will be guarded by the Orthodox Church."

"Quite presumptious of you to ask for that." Rias' tone was calm and leveled with a hint of iritation, "Kuoh is under the devils jurisdiction. Are you saying I should do nothing when enemies have infiltrated my territory to harm us?"

Narrowing her eyebrows, "That maybe so, but your movements could be perceived as a threat to us. After all, the Excaliburs are Holy Swords which can annihilate you with ease. There will be no telling what you would do to them. Furthermore, this is an internal affair, one we will settle as soon as possible and leave this town before we overstay our welcome."

"How about a proposal then? What would you say if I have potential information about Kokabiel's whereabouts as well as an Excalibur fragment?"

All four of them stiffen in alarm. Xenovia narrowed her eyes, "Would you mind elaborate the details?"

The red head's smile looked almost complacent, "Last night, we have encountered a stray priest in posession of an Excalibur which grants the user immense speed. A certain foul mouthed priest with white hair that you fallens once employed."

"Freed?!" Raynare exclaimed, her mouth almost gaping in shock, "He is working under Kokabiel now?"

"Apparently so. After a scuffle, we managed to detain him and attempted to interrogate him for any useful information. He was quite tight-lipped and we only discovered the types of Excaliburs Kokabiel has stolen, and he has numerous hideouts around Kuoh which even he does not know."

Silence permeated. Forcuis and Raynare were still processing the information while Xenovia looked torn between ignoring and negotiating with us. Irina nudged her partner, "Xenovia, our chances of success is slim already. If they don't make us do anything too bad, maybe we can get our next clue."

The agent sighed regretfully and asked in lament, "What are your demands?"

"Wait! We want to know where Kokabiel is too. That traitor-"

Forcuis' hand firmly grasped Raynare's shoulders, "Our mission is to relay information as messengers, Raynare. And that mission is already completed. We cannot afford to overstep our boundaries such as our previous mission."

"Don't worry about it." Irina cut in, "It's best if the wielder is far away from the Excaliburs as possible. We only need the information and fragment. Since he was once your subordinate, you can have that stray priest after we're done with him."

Surprise crossed their faces. Forcuis released his hold on her and nodded in appreciation, "Thank you."

"But remember, only after we are done with him." Xenovia parroted.

Okay, so far so good. A few bumps on the way but it's going according to plan. Freed will be taken to Azazel for imprisonment, leaving Kokabiel no Excalibur wielders and hopefully we won't see him again in the future. We can't pinpoint Kokabiel's exact location but with Rapidly here, Valper would probably focus more on seizing it back than going out of his way to find Freed. Even if he tried to inject holy properties to make a new wielder, I doubt he can make one as powerful as our crazy prisoner, especially on such short notice.

Rias put her business face on, "We only have one demand actually: the destruction of all Excalibur fragments." The Excalibur wielders' hands went to their weapons by reflex, but the King continued without missing a beat, "But not entirely."

Confused and wary, Xenovia asked with her hand still on the sword handle, "What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain." Kiba stepped up, arms crossed and glaring at the holy swords, "I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. As such, I bear a great hatred towards those swords. In exchange for Freed and a fragment, I want all fragments you plan to gather in ruins. You did mention their destrction was better than allowing Kokabiel to achive his goals, did you not?"

They took a few minutes to think about it, analyzing just how truthful was Kiba's words and their options, "There were rumors about a survivor... Very well. I can somewhat understand your hatred. As long as the core is intact, rebuilding the Excaliburs is possible with the correct alchemy."

"We have an agreement." Rias stood up from her seat and walked to the exit, "Please follow me." The rest of us trailed after her to a long corridor, reaching to a sealed room completely opposite of Gasper's room. She began unlocking it and slowly opened, revealing a familiar human who was bounded in a straitjacket, chained to a chair, and gagged with duct tape. He's thrashing around in futile attempt to escape before stopping and popping his eyes wide open at his former bosses.

"Mrggmrrmrrrmrg!"

The Gremory group stared flatly at that crazy look in his eyes, "He would not stop shouting profanities, so we had no choice but to restrain him to this extent."

"I can imagine him doing that." Raynare smiled almost maliciously, "Hello Freed, I'm sure you would be happy working with us again. I can't wait to know where your new boss is."

"Frghkyou!"

"So this is your prisoner, but where is Excalibur Rapidly?" Xenovia looked around the bare room to find nothing else.

My King gave me the nod of approval and in turn, I unzipped my backpack and gave Miho my nod of approval. The Salamander reached her hand into it and pulled out Rapidly from the secret compartment...

"What... is that?" Xenovia pointed at the sword with her eyes glaring darkly at us.

... or what's left of it. The blade portion is almost completely shattered.

Kiba spoke, "I told you didn't I? My purpose is to destroy all the Excalibur fragments. Rest assured, the core is still intact. That sword is repairable."

"Hey, wait a minute! How can a devil hold an Excalibur? Even if it's broken and weaken, it can still easily burn a devil." Irina asked, poiting out the contradiction as everyone outside the Gremory group, excluding Forcuis, stared out in wonder.

"Now that's where you're wrong. Miho isn't a devil, she's my familiar."

After Kiba smashed Rapidly into pieces, he felt great relief like some weight is off his shoulders. He looked like he's seen part of paradise, even tearing up a bit, never saw him gazing so happily at the sky before. After that, we decided to let Miho and I guard the broken fragment by keeping it with me in my backpack at all times, since she's the only one completely unaffected by the holy properties and strong enough to look after it. Apparently, it functions as a piece of any other lump of metal if someone who's not chosen wields it, doesn't mean that I'm unaffected by the residual traces of it's holiness but it's bearable.

"That explains much." Forcuis focused on Miho, reexamining her with his sensing abilities no doubt, "Your prowers did not felt anything like demonic energy at all. Quite impressive for you to contract with a strong familiar."

"Thanks. Miho did most of the work, I just help her out."

Xenovia spun around to face our King with slight disgruntlement, "You allow a familiar who is not part of our business to attend our meeting?"

My right eye twitch.

"Make no mistake, Miho is the familiar of my servant. She is one of us as well as a valuable fighter. Or are you saying you know how devils run their business better than me?"

The church agent had no comeback for that, "Very well. We would like to initiate or own interrogation on the stray."

"You may have the fragment in our possession once you fulfill your end of the bargain. Think of the complimentary information as a gesture of good faith."

Makes sense, Xenovia and Irina want to double-check if we're selling them the wrong information. Rias asked Akeno to bring them a copy of a map with Kokabiel's bases marked on it. The bluenette proceeded to stand in front of Freed and tore off the tape.

 ***Rip***

"Yeeeooch! You fucking bitch, that smarts!"

"Start talking. Where are you hiding the Excalibur fragments?"

"Like hell I'm gonna talk! How about you use your mouth to suck my cock with that goody two shoes tongue of yours! Might as well have anal and scream you cunt dripping ass liking whore of a- mrgghgrhmh"

Thankfully, Xenovia slapped the tape back on to shut him up before he could say more, "On second thought, your information alone would suffice."

The beet red Irina tip-toed away from our captive, "How did you get him to talk?"

"Lots of pummeling and my version of hypnotism, and that's after letting our Queen zapped him senseless for chuckles." I answered blandly.

"Then we will return to Grigori with Freed. He has a lot to repent to us and Azazel-sama."

Raynare created light rope and dragged her prize. The church agents accepted the map from Akeno and scanned the locations. It's not that many and there's still undiscoverd ones, it'll take a while for them cover each base to search those fragments. They nodded in satisfaction and all of us peacefully exited the old school building. At least there's no fight this time.

"We will take our leave. Once we achieved our goals, I expect you to return Excalibur Rapidly as promised."

"The same goes to you." Rias said with her amrs crossed under her chest.

The fallens bowed in appreciation, "Thank you for allowing us to inform you of Kokabiel's betrayal, as well as capturing Freed. We would once again like to express our deepest apologies for our atrocious actions."

Just as they were about to turn around and leave, Issei called out with his hand outstretch, "Raynare wait!" She stopped to look at Issei with uncertainty in her eyes. Her ex-boyfriend's words were caught in his throat, suddenly nervous and straining to say something but slowly lowered his hand, giving up in the end, "Never mind... sorry."

His killers eyes were neither vengeful, nor were they remorseful or warm. Raynare wordlessly turned her back and walked away, most likely back to Grigori. The other group already departed in search for the fragments. With our business concluded, we went our separate ways to return home. Miho replaced the broken sword back in my backpack as we joined Issei and Asia, our homes are partway on the same route. And I got something to ask him anyway.

"Issei, how do you currently feel about Raynare?"

His breath hitched, Asia grabbed his hand for whatever comfort she could give. Issei, usually easygoing, was grimacing, "I... don't know. I mean, I'm still mad at her for hurting Asia, but that was when she was tricked by this Kokabiel bastard. Now... I just don't know."

"Issei-san." The healer tighten her grip, "Raynare-sama is strict and looks a bit scary, but I don't think she is bad at heart. She didn't hurt me before taking my Twilight Healing."

"And I don't know what to think of her as well." I dived into my memories to remember what little I had about her, "Raynare is definitely better than her anime counterpart. Trust me, you don't want to know what she did. However, there's one thing I know for sure." Stepping in front of him, I placed a fist over his heart, "It's that you're always a good judge of character. You wouldn't feel this conflicted if she was truly evil to the core, follow your heart and see where it leads you. Even if you're wrong, we're here to save your ass."

His lips twitched slight upwards as the pervert regained back some of his vigor, "You'll never run out of those cheezy anime lines, will you?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' sound.

"Remember Issei-san. Now matter what happens, I will always be by your side."

"While you may be a lecherous, you are still Hanwei-sama's friend and our comrade."

Our perverted friend bashfully smiled, scratching the back of his head, "Thanks guys."

Comfortable silence filled the rest of our walk this time. After bidding goodbyes, we parted and head back home. Let's just hope there aren't anymore too big of deviations from canon.

* * *

"You're quite good at Physics Daisuke. Already working with the sum of both translational and rotational kinetic energy to this level." Rias commented, taking peeks at my notebook filled with equations for both homework and spells.

"Ara ara, you did say you have quite the aptitude for Mathematics." Akeno looked through my quadratic equations along with geometry about spheres.

"What can I say? I'm a math wiz."

"There's even a bit of differentiation and integration. I'm surprised you have time even for this."

"Well, it did cut my time for Japanese a little. Other than that, it wasn't too much of a hassle."

"Ufufu, how studious. I could tutor you more in case you have any problems Daisuke-kun."

"I wouldn't mind helping you as well. You can come and ask me anytime."

Straining a smile, "It's not that bad. I'll be sure to ask when I need something."

"Let me assure you Daisuke, I have utmost confidence in my Japanese. Even before I moved here, I always had a fascination with Japanese culture and learned the language to the point where it is as good as my first language." The otaku declared proudly.

"Ara ara, I always excel in my native language. You are always welcome to my home if you want to have a better understanding. You can even sleep over for the night."

Whispers and death glares were directed straight at me from everywhere. The bell rang not too long ago, signifying lunch time for the students. And the Two Great Onee-samas just happened to pass by, causing my classmates to nearly shriek in happiness. They decided to have lunch with me in class, our desks connected so the three of us could sit together. That isn't what earned me the ire of every male students and majority of female students. It was the fact that Rias was on my left while Akeno was seated to my right, both leaning almost close enough to make physical contact.

Issei and Asia weren't surprised and for some reason, nodded at me before leaving to the cafeteria. Matsuda and Motohama felt the worst, glaring darkly at me with absolute despair and frustration. There's bound to be another rumor, and it better not be something asinine like the dark knight becoming the fallen knight who enslaves the hearts and bodies of two innocent maidens. Presumably it wouldn't be this bad since there's the already existing rumor about me dating Akeno, but Rias intimately chatting with me is new.

In other words, the entire school population thinks I'm hogging them both.

Kiryuu was in the crowd, hypothesizing a theory completely opposite of what I want to hear if that cheeky smile was anything to go by. This is gonna bite me in the ass, I just know it.

Judging by how nonchalant Rias and Akeno are, either they have perfected their skills to ignore the surroundings, or just gotten really used to it to the point it's completely normal in their lives. Knowing them, it could be both. I knew they were worshipped, just not how much they are worshipped. More than a few of the onee-sama's fans practically fainted when their breasts touched my arms. But I won't falter this time. Ever since Akeno's last flirting attempt, I have better control of my emotions.

 ***Growl***

"How about we get some lunch? I'm getting pretty hungry." Closing my notebook, I eagerly withdrew a bento made by Miho. Let's see, today is pork, egg rolls, shrimp with seasoning on the rice with other side dishes I forgot. Nonetheless, they are delicious, gotta love her cooking.

""Ah, wait.""

They somehow went in sync and pulled out two bentos. Weird? Are they extra hungry? Though I have no doubt the nutrients are absorbed into their more feminine anatomies.

"Here, I thought you like some dessert."

"I hope they are to your liking."

Rias and Akeno traded silent competitive glares before quickly opening the bentos. The former had honey egg tarts while the latter had chocolate and strawberry flavoured cupcakes. The sweet aroma wafted to my nose, both of them look pretty tantalizing.

"Wow, thanks. You didn't have to."

"True, but I want to."

"Go ahead Daisuke-kun. Tell me what you think."

""Here. Aaaahh.""

More of their fans passed out, some did while sitting down. I didn't think that was even possible without magic. My smile immediately turned stiff as they each held their respective dessert in their hands to feed me, "Uh, it's okay. I can eat by myself."

""No need to worry, let me spoil you.""

Did they just say what I said to Miho last night? The perverted duo were now weeping uncontrollably and Kiryuu's... Is she taking pictures?!

This is seriously getting uncomfortable. The Two Great Onee-sama's eyes were almost sparkling in anticipation. Ultimately, I just quickly grabbed the food from their hands, earning sad frowns, and tried out the tart first.

"It's got good balance between sweetness and softness. I like it." The red head smiled in delight as the ravenette waited imptiently. Taking a bite of the cupcake, "You can taste the warm flavour all over the taste buds. It's great." Akeno smiled with equal delight.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what you really liked, so I tried some pastries from your country."

"Ufufu, you always did have a sweet tooth. I will add some frosting next time for you."

Don't know why, but I think there's more than just competitiveness in their eyes. I smiled gratefully, "Thanks you two. It's not often, but I occasionally have some sweets. Can't have them too much or I'll get cavities."

""I can bake them again. Maybe once a week if you like?""

Their syncing is starting to creep me out, "Maybe once a fortnight. Sure."

With renewed enthusiasm, they grabbed another one of their desserts and held them right in front of my mouth.

""Aaaahh.""

They're not gonna stop, are they...

* * *

It was tough, they even successfully hand fed me a few times, much to my embarrassment and to their joy. After surviving the whole ordeal, they ate their own lunch and went back to class. I went for a bathroom break before any jealous students could interrogate me for answers. Walking along the corridor, I was about to head to someplace quiet to relax for the rest of lunch break until I spotted a guy carrying lots of stacked up boxes. He almost lost balance before I gave him a hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Here, let me help." Taking half the boxes and to my surprise, it was none other than Sona's Pawn, "Saji?"

"Daisuke? Didn't think I'd see you here." He readjusted himself to get a better hold.

"You need these at the council office?"

"Yeah, sorry. We're a bit busy so I had to carry more of these to make up time."

We began walking to the Student Council Office. Never had much interaction with Sona's group before, "What's in these anyway? There isn't supposed to be any big events in the first semester."

"Just some documents about bills and conditions of school infrastructure, some are for the sports festival and school festival in the second semester. Kaichou wants to make sure everything goes smoothly in advance for everyone to participate."

Snickering, "That sounds like the strict and dedicated Sona-kaichou. Guess you got it rough, huh?"

Saji smiled sheepishly, "You can say that. While she rarely shows it, Kaichou really cares about everyone having as much fun as possible in their school life. Something that I wholeheartedly agree on. So I don't mind the extra work, as long as it keeps the school lively."

Opening the door to see the room devoid of any people, I carefully navigate around the tables, "Where do you want these?"

"Just put them in the corner over there." After placing them and Saji scrutinize for any misplacement in the council office, he smiled appreciatively, "Thanks for the help Daisuke."

"No problem. So, I've been wondering. You don't have to answer me but, how did you end up joining Sona-kaichou's peerage?"

"Oh that? It's not because of something big like meeting a supernatural person. It happened a few months ago, I... uh..." The Sitri Pawn hesitated for a moment, "... had problems with studies in the second year. I thought it was gonna be like last year's curriculum and by the time I've caught up with the syllabus, I couldn't make heads or tails with it all."

"I went to the library one day to try and catch up with not much success. It was to the point where I banged my head on the table." Saji's eyes suddenly look brighter, "Sona-kaichou chided me for disturbing the silence. Don't know it was because of my pathetic look on my face or something, but she offered to tutor me. Her explanations were clear and simple, and I felt really happy that the Student Council President actually went out of her way to help someone like me without asking for anything in exchange."

"Guess I can relate to that. I always ask help from my friends when I'm stuck with something."

"I know right. After a few sessions, I started liking hanging out with her more, even when she's really strict. Took a while and after some convincing, I finally got a spot in the student council and found out they were devils. Freaked the hell out of me but to me, Kaichou is Kaichou. I was dead set on proving myself to be useful to her. I was even happier when she was surprised to see my Sacred Gear which makes me even more useful."

So Sona doesn't know about Saji's gear before he was reincarnated, just like my case with Rias. It wasn't like I expected anything bad from the Sitri heiress, guess I'm just curious. So Saji and I are a bit similar.

"You're so lucky." He stared at me in surprise. "I had to get skewered by a light spear to meet Buchou, hurts like hell. Why can't my life be more ordinary like yours?"

"I'm lucky?" His index finger pointed to himself, then to me, "You're the one who's lucky. You got brains, brawns, and an awesome gear. Kaichou showed us your Rating Game against Riser Phenex, you're the perfect servant any master can ask for."

Saji explained further at my raised eyebrow, "The part where you said about peerages being the masters' pillars. I want to be just like that for Kaichou. I want to be with her every step of the way to achieve her dream. It doesn't matter who stands in her way, I'll beat the guy up and do whatever it takes. Even if I have to give my life up for it. For Kaichou, no cost is too big to-"

"So you like Sona-kaichou?"

Pausing in midsentence, the Sitri Pawn blushed slightly, "Well, she is cool and kind in her own way. What's wrong with liking her?"

"Nothing. She is the third most popular girl in school... Or was it Tsubaki-fukukaichou?"

"It's Kaichou." He deadpanned.

"Sorry, I don't pay much attention to these kinds of stuff. Like I said, there's nothing wrong with liking a girl. It brings out the best in us guys actually. But I can't agree about the 'giving up your life' part. If you die, then who's gonna be by her side? Who's gonna see her beatific face when she finally realizes her dream? As her faithful supporter, you have the responsibility to see it to the end. One of the most painful suffering is standing alone at the top."

"Well... what about the present?" He fumbly tried to retort, "What's the point in that if I'm too weak to help her now?"

"Do both." His eyebrows rose in shock. "I can't say it's okay to bet on your life all the time, that's your decision. When push comes to shove, you better make sure to come back in one piece. If not for your sake, but for the sake of Kaichou and your friends."

"I guess I can do that. When I said I'd give up my life, I didn't mean anytime soon. It's not like some strong guys are gonna get in the way." Saji joked.

 _'I hope you're right.'_

"So, time for my question. What's the deal between you and the Two Great Onee-samas?"

Took me a few seconds to figure out what he meant, then I deadpaned, "It happened not even an hour ago."

He shrugged, "Rumors travel fast in Kuoh Academy, especially when it comes to those two."

"It's complicated. Can't tell you much about them since it's their emotions. We have some mixed feelings, that's all."

"Now I've seen it all. A guy who actually has mixed feelings about Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai."

"Says the guy who's crushing on Sona-kaichou."

"Touché."

An idea hit me, "Say, my friends and I are going for karaoke. The one that's gonna be done renovating soon. Wanna join us?"

"Really? Who's going?"

"Well there's-"

The door suddenly opened to show Sona, "Saji, what are- Hanwei-kun? Do you have any business with the Student Council?"

"Oh, I'm just helping Saji with carrying the boxes and asking him to hang out for some karaoke."

A small smile played on her lips, "Thank you for your assistance." Her smile suddenly vanished as a strict atmosphere surrounded her, "Will there be any girls in your outing?"

"There are Asia, Koneko, and Aika Kiryuu from my class."

"My apologies Hanwei-kun, but Saji is forbidden from joining any activities with the opposite gender outside of school. Therefore, he cannot come."

"What? But Kaichou-"

The president's aura suddenly intensified, "Is there a problem, Student Council member Saji." Sona emphasized the Student Council part.

The Pawn cowered in fear and obeyed, "No, Sona-kaichou."

 _'Good luck dude.'_ I inwardly cheered for my new friend.

* * *

School's over for the day and I somehow managed to stay out of my human friends' radar. Along with Issei and Asia, I knocked the door as usual and entered, "Hey guys." Instead of the usual greeting, we find the club room with a heavy atmosphere, including Gasper in his box.

"Daisuke, Issei, Asia. Good, everyone listen. There has been a report about a roadside in the east near the outskirts of Kuoh heavily damaged. No human casualties were accounted for. However, there are traces of light, presumably due to a fight. Which only means it could be either the church agents or the fallen angels."

All of us tensed at Rias' news. This definitely did not happen in canon. "Sona is already informed and we took care of the accident by having a traffic incident as false news. Daisuke, what are your thoughts on this?"

Heads turned to me as I thought deeply with a hand under my chin, "Our original training time against fire chicken was ten days not fourteen, so the Excalibur arc started earlier from our perspective. Either Xenovia and Irina arrived later than they should have, or something prompt Kokabiel to act sooner. I'm betting the later since Forcuis and Raynare never came here in the original timeline. Maybe we should search through the town. If I'm right- and I really hope I'm not -we're gonna have to deal with Kokabiel tonight."

Our King stood up with full authority, "Everyone, have your familiars comb through Kuoh. Look for any unsactioned supernatural occurences and report back immediately."

"Yes, Buchou."

All of us except Issei and Gasper, summoned back our familiars thorough our contract magic circles. Miho, in her scale-themed work uniform, teleported after a few seconds, "Yes, Hanwei-sama?"

"Miho, find any abnormalities in Kuoh, including any small or isolated areas and report back to me. We might have a big fight, no individual initiatives unless it's absolutely necessary."

"As you wish, Hanwei-sama." She transformed into her salamander form and teleported.

This is gonna suck so hard, I can feel it. At least my ace in the hole is ready. No way I can go toe-to-toe with a Cadre at my current strength, our training time is significantly less than what we had before. Not to mention this development occurred sooner than I anticipated. Azazel, whatever you're doing, you better do it fast.

"I just informed Sona of the situation. She also had her peerage's familiars around Kuoh. Hopefully, we won't-" Rias' bat familiar suddenly appeared in front of her, she narrowed her eyes, "Irina is found unconscious near a forest south-east of town, alone."

"Irina's hurt?!" Issei exclamied in shock.

"This happened too soon, it's a trap." I provided.

"Perhaps. However, potential enemy or not, leaving a wounded girl alone does not bode well for me, or anyone else in this room for that matter. And Issei looks worried about her."

The Pawn in question was definitely tensed, guess he still cares about his childhood friends despite being on opposite sides, "Didn't say we shouldn't go. Everyone remembered to bring your gears right?"

Earning collective nods, Rias prepared a magic circle. I left my backpack which stored Rapidly next to Gasper, "Hold the fort for us, okay? We're counting on you."

"Y-yes. Please be safe." Gasper bravely said with a bit of fear and somehow regret.

One teleportation later, we found Irina in the state as in the anime. Asia wasted no time to heal her, trailed after by Issei. Shortly after, Sona and Tsubaki also arrived from a blue teleportation circle.

"Rias, what happened?"

"Sona, thank you for coming. Apparently, one the church agent is wounded, but not fatally."

All the physical injuries are healing at a rapid rate, but Irina won't wake up, "Sorry, Twilight Healing cannot heal lost stamina."

The Sitri heiress crouched down for a quick look, "It's okay, you have done enough. My house has treating equipment. Tsubaki."

The vice-president carried the chesnut haired girl and teleported back. Most of us thought we could relax a little until our devil instincts kicked in. At least it's not-

"Me."

A guy appeared from a tree was- you must be fucking kidding me! "Freed?! What happened to Forcuis and Raynare?"

Everyone got into defensive positions. Unlike the times we last met him, the stray exorcist was scowling like mad, "Boss man came and help when I was in a pinch." He pointed an Excalibur that I think is Mimic, "I'm gonna eviscerate you fuckers for treating me so nicely. Starting by ramming this Excalibur-chan into your asses. Daisuke-kun might have a swifter death though for his little kindness."

"Trust me, I didn't like it any more than you did."

"Boss?" Sona repeated in question.

"That is correct." A familiar barrier suddenly erected around the perimeter. An ominous aura pressured onto us as we look up. Hovering above us was the warmonger, "Good evening heiresses of Gremory and Sitri Households. Freed's capture was certainly unexpected. Should he be still imprisoned by you, I would have personally free him and advance my plan ahead of schedule. However, I am familiar with fallen angel infiltration techniques better than anyone."

We would have been dead if Forcuis and Rayanare didn't come, wouldn't we? But why do they want with Freed so much? I don't remember him being that important in canon.

"Kokabiel." Rias slowly called out as she walked forward, pride oozing out of her voice, "Good evening. Now what do I owe the pleasure of meeting a Cadre-class fallen angel such as yourself?"

Sona followed up to Rias' side, "What indeed? You have made a bit of a ruckus in Kuoh Town. Invading devils' territory? Letting your subordinate run amok with Excalibur? Do you fancy yourself in restarting a war which was ceased so long ago?"

The Cadre laughed maniacally, his condescending viseage aimed at us, "Perhaps I may enlighten you, provided you are able to entertain me before the main force arrives." He pointed his finger towards our school, "That institute is your base of operations correct? I wonder if Sirzechs or Serafall will arrive first should you be left on the brink of death?" A pillar of light rocketed from the distance, "Oh, it seems Valper is already starting the necessary preparations for the detonation. This town must hold great significance if the younger sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan are governing it."

What?!

"Valper Galilei?!" Kiba shouted in rage.

"Detonation?" Sona's facade almost broke with vexation, "You would murder every student and resident of Kuoh in cold blood all for the sake of your motive?"

"Of course. Your elder siblings who befits the status of Maous would not arrive for any less. Quite a shame I have no method for Michael. Perhaps his benevolence will blind his judgement, forcing him to come if his two precious followers were to be killed."

"My Boss is awesome isn't he?" A small crazed smirk appeared, "This is why I'm following him, I get to run wild as much as I want. It's payback time shitty devils. These babies are goona make you scream until it reaches to good ol' Heaven."

Opening his coat, Freed revealed the rest of the frag- Is that Destruction?! Oh come on! What else changed?!

Our Knight unsheathed his blade, but made no moves yet. Even if it's Freed, having four Excalibur fragments is not easy to deal with. So much for the deciding-the-battlefield idea. Then again against Kokabiel, the terrain advantage is almost negligible, "What happened to Xenovia, Forcuis and Raynare?"

"Oh, them. For a devil to be concerned about the enemy? You are a strange one." Kokabiel casually float there, almost bored, "That other Excalibur wielder and Azazel's little workers are a slippery bunch, especially that sensor. They are probably hiding like cowards, pitifully licking their wounds as we speak. Once you join them, we will reclaim Excalibur Rapidly and unleash my army."

Issei gulped at the mention of an army.

"Do try to give me a warm up at least. It'll be interesting to see what you can provide."

Freed threw a flash bomb. After our vision clears, those two are gone, most probably heading to Kuoh Academy. I don't know if we can hold out until Vali gets here like in canon. But if we don't, everyone I know here will die. Not just us, Takazuchi-san, Haru, Ojiro-jiisan, Kiryuu, Motohama, Matsuda, and countless other innocent lives are at stake. My hands clenched unconsciously, I _refuse_ to let that happen.

The Kings took command, "Everyone, we return to Kuoh Academy at once. Cadre or not, we will not allow Kokabiel to devastate our home. We will emerge victorious!"

"Yes!" All of us responded with resolution.

Time to see just how strong this guy really is.

* * *

 **Byayan (Assuming all three of you are the same person instead of three people with the same name): Muchas gracias. Thank you very much. No, he doesn't have any affairs on Earth, he said he never had a girl liking him before, remember.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Thanks. Neither did I, guess some people are just too faithful, huh.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys, sorry I'm late because of school and all. I'll probably be updating once every two or three weeks. About the ones who gave negative reviews, I don't think you're reading this so I won't bother replying. If you are, then whatever, I aprreciate all reviews anyway. I think I'm getting writer's block, it keeps getting harder to progress. What do you guys think about this chapter? I'm not exactly confident since I cut out a lot of unneeded/slightly nonsensical parts. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	22. Chapter 21: Finding the Will

Chapter 21: Finding the Will

We immediately teleported back to the club room, quickly wearing the fireproof suits over our normal clothes. Though my preparations are more thorough. My combat shoes are now complemented with a durable dark blue vest with rolled up sleeves, half way zipped up which reveals a black combat shirt underneath with long black cargo pants to complete the look. My gloves are out and Dream Sword strapped to my waist. All for mobility, some defense, and decreasing air resistance, much better than having my uniform torn up after every battle.

Miho's right behind me in her sleeveless qipao-like lavender blouse with pink fastening buttons and a blue flame pattern on the left, black navy shorts and combat sandals, prioritizing mobility over all else. Her expression and near-visible scales hardened in preparation for her first big battle. Her combat wear was also fireproofed courtesy of Akeno's cloth magic, and revealed more skin to unleash her flames.

Should have seen this coming, Kokabiel lured us out with Irina so Valper could sneak in and construct the magic circle, guarded by two cerberuses. It's almost as if fate is screwing with me somehow to offset the good changes I'm trying to make. At least Rapidly is still with Gasper.

"Miho, remember not to make any rash decisions and return to me alive. Please be careful."

"Yes, Hanwei-sama." Her mostly resolved response was betrayed by the tiniest bit of fear. Not that I could blame her, my heart's beating incessantly.

Issei barely bat an eye towards Miho's clothing when we all regrouped before quickly regaining focus, guess even the pervert knows how much is at stake, "Woah Daisuke, Miho. You two went shopping?"

"Yeah, thought it would be better to have some good equipment for fighting. Those uniforms costs a bit more than these you know."

"Ufufu, you do look dashing."

Rias nodded in satisfaction, inspecting our new looks in our new battle gear, "Good to see you are prepared as always."

Exiting the old school building, we met Sona and her peerage at the school gates. All civilians within 1-kilometer radius were already under a spell and evacuated, courtesy of Sona's peerage handling the situation fairly well.

Both Kings discussed with upmost seriousness towards the situation, "Sona, my peerage and I will take care of the intruders. My group is more combat-oriented. Can you construct a barrier to prevent any damage outside of school?"

The Sitri heiress nodded in agreement, her eyes surveying the Gremory group. I think she was focused on me and Miho a few moments longer though. "That can be arranged. I would hope for no damage on the school." She sighed regretfully, "But against a Cadre would be virtually impossible. Are you not willing to inform your brother? Even you will not find victory so easily."

"I have no illusions that defeating the destroyer of Sodom and Gomorrah will be anything simple. However, I cannot contact onii-sama for the same reason as you cannot contact Leviathan-sama; it will cause a panic."

Both little sisters of Maous grimaced as the light pillar continues to shine. Sitting not too far away from it on his hovering throne was the warmonger, casually spectating from up high like he's enjoying the show. No doubt Freed and probably some other form of backup are waiting in store for us. Saji and the others were in position, funneling their magic as a light blue barrier formed around the school.

Rias walked back with a smile. I question one last time for confirmation, "You sure you don't want to call Sirzechs-san? It might be over before he gets here anyway."

That did nothing to dampen her confidence, "Kokabiel actually wants onii-sama to come. Surely he must have a trap set up in order to face him. Besides, we still have you."

"Yeah, that's right." Issei fist pumped, smiling at me with confidence, "We beat that yakitori to crap because of your help. There were ups and downs but we got a complete win."

Kiba smiled just as confidently, "You reminded me not to lose sight of myself, and even brought me a part of solace with Excalibur Rapidly. I have faith you will not fail us."

True to their words, everyone's stress reduced a little as they looked at me with hope and reassurance. Miho even approached my hand and held it in her own, giving it a small squeeze with a smile. I sighed, followed by a smirk, "Way to add the pressure guys. Alright, let's show them who's boss."

Our King smiled, full of confidence as she declared, "Everyone, Kokabiel has invaded our school, and our home. He may be stronger but our bond is even more so. Let's show him that we are not to be trifled with and blow him away. I will not allow any of you to die. For the sake of our home and for the sake of everyone in Kuoh, we will win!"

"""""""Yes, Buchou!"""""""

* * *

Protectively guarding Valper at the sports ground were two cerberuses, each of the heads looking at three different directions with their noses twitching. A scenery that Kokabiel find as amusing as handling the paperwork when he was still in Grigori. The Cadre should have decided on a faster approach to draw out the Maous, yet he executed his original plan in order to satisfy his curiosity. Aside from having the chance to witness the current Sekiryuutei in action, there was a rumor about the peerage of Sirzechs' little sister that he wanted to confirm.

"Valper, how much longer until the aggregation of those fragments?"

"Not much longer, Kokabiel-sama. Soon, Excalibur will be reborn and the countdown to this town's devastation will begin." The old scientist replied in glee, his eyes not taking off from his work.

"Hurry up Valper-ossan." Freed was leaning against a tree, displeased at his temporary disarmament of the legendary Holy Sword, "I want to chop up those shitty devils after what they did to me. Maybe they like receiving bondage as much as they like giving it."

The guard dogs growled at the visitors, mouth ablaze with killing intent. Kokabiel smiled as the party finally arrived. Standing at frontmost of the group was an angry blonde with the rest behind him. Kiba was restraining himself from lashing out until he could get past those hounds.

"So you have come." The warmonger spoke leisurely, eyeing the newcomers until he spotted a male individual in different clothing. "When will Sirzechs arrive? Or perhaps it will be Serafall? Or will all four Maous grace me with their presence?"

"They have no need to waste their time. We will be the ones to thwart you." The King announced, each of them were in positions. Rias, Akeno, and Daisuke in front, Kiba, Koneko, and Miho in the middle, whereas Issei and Asia are positioned at the back.

Kokabiel merely smiled in response. With a snap of his finger, the two hulking cerberuses charged forward. The two third-years took the skies, Daisuke ran forward with Dream Sword unsheathed, leaning right from a clawed paw and kneed the right head's chin. The head yelped in surprise as the middle head breathed out a stream of fire, hitting him dead on. However, the flames were sucked into a concentrated spot, showing a pre-made fire-sealing circle in his hand. He tossed it forwards, the explosion forced it away with few burns. The fire resistant fur protecting them from most of the heat.

Seeing the tactic, Kokabiel made a change of orders to his pets, restricting the fire usage for long range only. The dog's brethren was occupied by the other three. Kiba summoned blades from the ground, stopping it in his tracks. Koneko uppercut the middle head, before quickly moving out of the way from a solid fireball thrown by Miho. Shaking their heads from disorientation, the gatekeeper broke the swords, each head looking at one opponent. Kiba sped in, narrowly dodging the fangs, and cut its front legs, albeit shallowly.

The white haired Rook slid underneath it and kicked the underside with both her legs. Dodging the opponent's flames, the fliers saw their opportunity and each blasted their respective magic at the two targets. The cerberuses bleed a considerable amount, but still standing and growling ferally.

The Salamander retreated to a near distance away from Issei and Asia, as per her master's instructions. The latter two were keeping an eye out for any enemies or ally that should arrive soon. Issei was almost done boosting and ready to make a transfer to the King and Queen, concentrating the power up to those two instead of fanning it out and decrease the efficiency. Those two were chosen due to specializing in wide-spread magical power.

"Asia, are you okay?"

"Y-yes." The innocent Bishop responded with a bit of shaking, seeing the intense battle and that much blood doesn't do well for the former nun, "Thank you for protecting me, Issei-san."

"Not a bad display I might so add, Crimson Haired Ruin Princess." Kokabiel commented, gaining everyone's attention, "Despite being so young, your little group is faring better than I envisioned."

"To be honest, I was expecting more from your so called invasion." Rias mocked with an angry frown, "Your little pack are mere pups, waiting for their death. Do you honestly expect you can challenge Lucifer-sama with this much?"

"This?" He waved his hand around, "This is nothing more than the preview. Quite the arrogance for you to boast about pushing back only two of my pets."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at the words 'two of my pets'.

"I am more surprised Hades allowed them to slip through his grasp. He is not known for familiarizing with other mythologies."

"Oh, a simple cultivation of a few cerberuses over the years would bring desirable results, especially when Hades allowed it for a small price." Another snap of Kokabiel's finger, six more of the same dogs emerged from the ground beneath the Cadre. Curious about the limits, all 24 heads breathed out flames, merging together to form a huge wave of it.

The Gremory group stared out in shock and fear at the increasing numbers. Daisuke's battle instincts took over and he called out, "Everyone, regroup! Don't let them surround you!"

Asia quickly constructed a wide barrier in front of everyone as Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko pulled out their own fire seals prepared by Daisuke, and absorbed the flames. Some managed to get past but the fireproofed suits protected them from most damage. No explosions occurred however, those seals were perfected. Kokabiel quirked an eyebrow in interest at how well prepared they were, quickly piecing together that their purpose is to conserve as much energy as possible before the real fight starts. Yet, he wonders how did they know about the fire breathing cerberuses?

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As eight beasts ran, eight clones appeared in their way, each holding a clone of Dream Sword. A trick Daisuke learned by consulting with Kiba by applying the same concept in creating clones. Three clones held their swords to keep the slobbery mouths away, holding their breathes and giving their utmost efforts to not puke from the hot and disgusting breathes. Another three were relentlessly punching and slashing the joints and eyes to keep them at bay. And the last two somehow thought it was a good idea to ride the dogs like rodeo bulls.

""Pffthahahahahahahahaha, yippee ki yay baby!""

And they're actually succeeding before the cerberuses let loose waves of fire to eliminate all clones. Although each clone is weaker than the original, they successfully separated them into smaller groups and distracted long enough for Issei to make his move.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I'm ready!" The wielder of Boosted Gear flew forward and passed on the power boost, enveloping them in a draconic green aura.

A green barrier formed in font of Koneko, stopping a set of giant teeth and giving her enough time to jump up high and axe kicked a head. A large protruding blade erupted upwards, tripping a cerberus before the nekoshou slammed his side towards another. The magic users released wide spread magic and killed four dogs in total.

The ravenette Rook parried a paw to the side and fired a Getsuga to a neck, drawing blood. Two other heads attempt to eat him, but Daisuke Shunpo upwards to the back, forming a wind drill and roughly guessed where the thoracic vertebrae were, and struck. The wind and vibrations shook the whole body before the heads coughed out large amounts of blood and slumped limply. Daisuke felt nauseous but quickly recomposed himself.

His familiar formed two tendrils of fire from each hand and bound three heads together, forcing a weakened cerberus to the ground with minor burns. A new trait Miho acquired from her training. Without any other means to attack the fire resistant enemies, she switched to fulfill a more supporting role. Her master flew in and cleave through the same spot, gaining the same result. The Salamander, with arms stretched to her sides, rotated them and sent a whirlwind fire towards the bodies, sending them towards Rias and Akeno who made quick work of them.

The pillar of light vanished as a single sword shined brightly in a golden hue. Valper couldn't contain as he announced in unrestrained glee, "Finally, it is done. The Excalibur is reborn. And in 20 minutes, the entire city will be leveled."

"It is undoubtedly stronger than a mere fragment." The frustrated scowls and hateful glares directed at Kokabiel amuses him, "Has despair consumed you yet? Only by defeating me, you can deactivate the explosion. It is not too late to flee for your life, I won't blame you for cowering."

"Who would flee from you!" Rias yelled derisively, "Giving us the answer will be your undoing. Once we are done with your minions, you will be joining them next."

Grinning evilly, "Freed, I am sure you have waited long enough. Go ahead and kill those devils as you want."

"Finally." Freed grabbed Excalibur, ecstatic to wield the sword and enact revenge for his temporary imprisonment, "Hello Excalibur-chan, you are a naughty sword for making me wait. But now it's time to butcher some shitty devils." The crazy priest kissed the blade almost affectionately and leered, "Let's tango! So who wants to go first? Is it you?" He pointed at Daisuke, "Or you?" then at Issei, "Or... you?" finally at Kiba.

The victim of the Holy Sword Project glared with every ounce of hatred in his body but refrained and glanced at his King, silently asking for permission to fight him alone. The red head nodded reluctantly, knowing how important it is to her servant.

"Kiba!" Daisuke called out, "Be careful. That guy is above your level now."

"Put that bastard in his place, ikemen!" Issei cheered.

He nodded and walked towards Freed as the priest did the same. Kiba entered his stance, "So this is the Fused Excalibur. I was quite troubled we could not settle our previous duel."

"No shit dipshit! But it'll go my way this time, I'll be the dominant and you'll be the passive. Get ready to die shitty devil!"

The Knight immediately accelerated for a downward strike from behind, but blocked by a metal snake. Freed used Mimic to coil around himself without moving. The blade extended to pierce Kiba, prompting him lean back and quickly sped away as it homed in on him. He barely flew up in time from getting crushed by two incoming walls.

Immediately shifting back to normal form, Freed met Kiba midair and swung hard. The Knight gritted his teeth and tried to twist his body as fast as he can while reinforcing his sword with magic. Destruction tore through and nicked his side, but the small nick managed to smash the blonde towards the ground. He coughed out some blood before realizing his opponent was missing.

Sensing killing intent, Kiba jumped left and turned around with a new sword to find no one. He blocked an incoming slash and returned the favor. Each strike missed to pinpoint the vitals as the Knight had to rely on his other senses to find Freed. He ducked from the presumably horizontal slash and made a low spinning sweep kick, feeling the impact that it hit.

Kiba straight away got up and made a downward strike, breaking part of the ground instead of a human. Transparency was annoying to deal with in his opinion. He spun around again to lock swords. Freed lifted the invisibility and looked dead in the Knight's eyes, grinning madly, "Not bad handsome shitty devil, not bad at all. All that blood of yours excite me even more."

Breaking free and putting some distance, Kiba breathed deeply, carefully formulating his next plan. His clothes were torn and feeling fatigue from his fights, "Quite the troublesome abilities of that sword. What's more, you are using it more effectively than before."

"You can bet your ass I do. A little quick training and advise on manipulating the Holy element were enough to make me even better at using Excalibur-chan. I ain't gonna fall this time."

"Marvelous! Marvelous!" Valper was overjoyed at his work, watching every second of his subordinate wielding it, "The specs are just as I have calculated, and that is only with four fragments. With all seven, Excalibur will reign supreme and the church will sorely regret for ever banishing me."

The blonde's hatred took control for a moment, his unforgiving gaze pointed at the scientist.

"Where do you think you're looking?!"

Freed came with the intention to bifurcate his torso, snapping Kiba back to attention. He barely parried in time before facing the opposite of before. Widening his vision to the limits, Kiba deflected or dodged numerous Freeds from all sides. He has somewhat adjusted to combat illusionists from his time with Daisuke. Most felt nothing as the Knight attempt to sense for the real one. His hatred and sheer will kept him going despite his condition.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Multiple voices echoed, "Nightmare can do more than just this." One by one, the Freeds turned into people Kiba never thought he could see again. The surroundings melted into one he never wanted to experience again. His heart beating so hard as if it would erupt from his chest. Screams resounded as Kiba stared at his younger self who was helplessly suffering from poison while watching his childhood friends die.

Paralyzed, his hands trembled at the sight of the children loosing light in their eyes, "No!' Kiba ran forward to save them, but his body phased through them as if he was a ghost. The scene ended with his friends dying in pain and agony until it replayed the memory all over again. Falling to his knees and grabbing his head, Kiba is suffering for his inability to change anything, "NO!"

"Hmmm, I like it." Freed watched the hyperventilating devil experience his trauma with a wide sadistic smile, "It's decided! Nightmare is my favorite Excalibur-chan. Don't worry babies, I love all of you equally. How about we spend some more time together torturing this shitty devil?" The priest raised Fused Excalibur, ready to impale the downed Knight.

"Yuuto!" Rias shouted in worry.

"Kyaah!"

While the sword fight was unfolding, the remaining gatekeepers encircled the sports ground and trapped the healer on both sides.

"Asia!"

Issei yelled in panic and rushed back. Koneko was already there, pulling a tail to stop one, while the other was crunching a barrier. The Nekoshou strained herself as the three-headed dog was advancing slowly. Cornered, Asia trembled in fear as she saw the drooling yet vicious look in the cerberus' eyes. No one else could make it time before Asia's only defense was broken.

Daisuke frantically produced two shadow clones, grabbing each one with intention to throw one to Kiba and Asia each. However, numerous dark pink light spears rained down on the cerberus which was held back by the barrier, heads and back pinning it in place. A yellow figure suddenly zoomed in and carve the joints and necks of another with precision, allowing Koneko to catch her breathe. Lastly, the Fused Excalibur was stopped by a blue blade, emitting an incredible amount of Holy aura.

The clones changed targets and made it to Kiba, moving him to a safe distance and dispelling the illusion he was in after several attempts with Tenkugan. The Knight woke back to reality with labored breathing in confusion before realizing his condition. He nodded weakly but appreciatively.

"Sorry we're late. We had a little discussion beforehand." Xenovia exclaimed, eyes and Durandal pointed heatedly at the Fused Excalibur wielder.

"You already died once. Don't let it happen so easily again." A familiar fallen angel descended and looked at the timid Bishop with something akin to softness, her black straps had a few cuts as if she just recovered from a fight, "Now, we're even."

"Raynare-sama. Thank you for saving me." Asia bowed in appreciation, already long forgiven her killer.

She scrunched her eyebrows in annoyed confusion, "And address us normally. We are no longer your superiors anymore remember?"

"Asia!" The clones supported the injured Kiba over their shoulders, flying to the group's direction. The healer noticed the situation and got to work, leaving the clones to dismiss themselves.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you two would come back. Thanks for the help." Daisuke smiled gratefully. Forcuis' formal clothing was considerably ruined, holes all over his coat and hair slightly disheveled, but otherwise fine. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. Raynare-san and Forcuis-san saved me."

"Raynare." Issei voiced out in awe before smiling widely, "Thank you."

The fallen ignored his gaze, irked and whispering out a small, "Your welcome."

"This is quite a development." Rias crossed her arms, mouth forming a thin line and studying the two fallen angels, "I assumed you would return to Grigori once your duties as messengers were completed."

"We were ambushed by Kokabiel just as we nearly exited the border. Freed was retaken, and we escaped while sustaining large injuries. Once we saw the pillar of light, we decided to seek retribution. Moreover, Azazel-sama would be pleased if we reconcile completely by lending you our aid and repaying our debt." Forcuis answered.

"I'm sure your reason is more keen on the former. However, I do not see any injuries."

"That would be because of me." Raynare answered Rias' subtle question. Her hands glowed dark pink as she helped Asia with Kiba's recovery, "After my brief assimilation of Twilight Healing, I have gained an affinity for this art. But the process is inferior in every aspect, we had to hide and replenish our strength until we could fight again."

"Just glad that you two are here. We could use all the help we could get." Daisuke exclaimed, happy that he made another good change.

The others looked uncomfortable, Rias and Akeno in particular until the King sighed in defeat, "Very well. As vexing as to admit it, we appreciate your help."

Kiba stood up, his injuries were healed but his body was still fatigued. He thanked the two healers and set his sights on Freed, who has starting to mix more than one ability to fight against Xenovia. Clenching his fists tightly for his lost, the Knight walked back for another rematch.

"Hey Kiba! Wait! You-"

Issei's words died as Daisuke held a hand in front of him, "Issei, I know he just lost but this is something Kiba needs to resolve on his own. If not for the sake of his deceased friends, then for his own sake. Besides..." He turned his head to the still casual Kokabiel, "... there's no telling when that warmonger's gonna strike. We need to be on guard and back Kiba and Xenovia up if necessary. One direct hit from his light spear and we're dead."

The Pawn cast another worried glance at the Knight before nodding resolutely.

"Forcuis. As a sensor and a former subordinate of Kokabiel, do you think we have a chance of winning if we all work together?"

The fallen narrowed his eyes in thought, feeling the power of everyone present and compared them to the Cadre. After a few seconds of thinking, "We might succeed if we have an opportunity to catch him off guard and deliver a lethal attack. He is able to deploy his wings offensively and defensively as well as a master swordsman with great power and control over light element. However, I do not know the true extent of his power."

Daisuke smirked, "Buchou, may I ask for permission to modify the plan a little?"

"Permission granted." Rias complied with no hesitation.

Back at the sword fight, Valper was spectating Freed's performance, flabbergasted at the sight of an Excalibur user wielding a different legendary Holy Sword, "This is- this is impossible. In all my years of research, there was none who could wield Durandal."

"Research? Are you referring to the Holy Sword Project all those years ago?"

Kiba stood behind Valper, startling him for a second before he scoffed at the tired devil, "Begone boy. I have no time for the likes of nobody such as you."

That insult fueled the fire within Kiba, his eyes glaring at such intensity that no teenager his age should have, "That's right, I am a nobody. After all, you tried to dispose of me after your project failed."

"Hmm?" Now that caught his attention as the exiled scientist turned fully to look at him, "What do you mean boy?"

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of that project. Once at death's doorstep until my master reincarnated me into a devil."

His eyes gained a look of recognition, "Of course, so you are the survivor. To think you would be reduced to a devil."

"Answer me!" The blonde yelled, finally releasing all the pent up emotions he's been holding since his childhood, "Why did you kill us?! Why when we all went through all those experiments?! When we believed we could be useful to God!"

"Why you ask? Because you were no longer necessary to me. After I obtained what I needed from you, housing you lot would have been a waste of resources."

"Obtained?" The Knight vocalized in question, resenting Valper to beat around the bush but curious enough to know what he needed.

"That's right. While you bothersome children were annoying, I am actually grateful to you for helping me discover the answer. It was then I realized that a specific dominant gene was required for one to wield Excalibur. However, none of you possess any large quantities of that gene in order to use it." Valper's smiled cruelly, remembering how he completed his work and proud of his own ingenuity, "Therefore, I extracted those genes from each of you, amassed, and purify them into crystalized forms."

Overhearing the conversation, Xenovia blocked whips enhanced by Destruction and scowled at Freed, "So those crystals were administered on you so you could use the Excalibur."

"Hole in one bitch. Thanks to Excalibur-chan, I can go wild as much as I want. Not even your pointy little sword can stop me, I'll be riding this rodeo until you're chopped to pieces."

"Freed Sellzan. Once considered to be a genius exorcist at the age of 13 under the direct leadership of the Vatican department of the pope with an insatiable hunger for bloodlust. Your accomplishments and success were unparalleled among your peers. Now branded as a pagan, you have fallen so low to serve under Kokabiel." The church agent couldn't contain her disgust, "I can see why the fallen angel has taken you in."

The crazy stray priest howled with laughter, "Yahahahaha! So what if I was kicked out?! It's the priest's job to kill all the shitty devils yes? So why not do it in style!"

Multiple Freeds appeared once again. Xenovia's eyes and ears strained to find out which was the original as she kept hacking at the illusionary clones. Blood abruptly splattered from her stomach as a slash somehow found towards her without any clones coming close. Jumping back, Xenovia clutched her wound and made an omnidirectional swing, blowing away all of them at once before the real Freed deactivated Transparency. A green glow closed her wound as she turned her head to see Asia healing her from the distance, albeit at a slow rate.

Valper stared out in wonder, "As expected of my research, not even Durandal can stand up against your might. Michael has the nerve to monopolize my research after condemning me. With this, I will show all those who exiled me."

"So that's your reason?!" Kiba yelled, his flame of hatred burning at a higher intensity, "You killed us because we outlived our usefulness?! Nothing more than guinea pigs to your research?! You toyed with all of us just to satisfy your own desire?! We had dreams and lives to call our own! And you trampled all of that in an instant!"

Clicking his tongue, "How annoying. If you care about them so badly, then here." Valper picked out a crystal and tossed it at him, "Those are the original genes I extracted from my research, used as a blueprint for the mass produced higher quality versions. It is a mere shadow of its former glory. Take it and leave."

Kiba stared out in shock, eyes tearing up at the last remnants of his friends. Slowly and carefully, he crouched down, picked it up and held it close, reminiscing the dreams they exchanged with one another back at the facility. His tears fell down in droplets, feeling great sadness for his friends sacrificed into this state, "Everyone... I'm sorry."

A single tear fell onto the crystal. As he hung his head in sorrow, the blonde felt someone grabbing his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a person he recognized instantly. She may be older but there is no mistake, she is one of his deceased childhood friends.

"Live."

Gone was the school sports ground, and replaced by every last one of his lost love ones, "E-everyone..." The former test subject hiccuped, experiencing great remorse, "I-I'm sorry. I always wondered if someone else should live. I always wondered if I deserved to live. I-"

His words were caught in his throat as the girl hugged him. All of them smiled softly, "Live Isaiah. We're sorry for causing you grief."

More tears cascaded down, even more remorseful at their words, "I don't deserve that from you. All my life, I dedicated to end the Excalibur because you died. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

One by one, they gathered around the suffering blonde, hugging and whispering consoling words, "We may be gone, but you still have important people right?"

Beyond the small crowd, Kiba widened his eyes at the sight of his current friends smiling at him. Rias, Issei, Daisuke... All of them, both old and new friends were here. He started tearing up again with indescribable happiness this time, recalling the fond memories they shared.

"We are sorry for leaving you for so long, but it's okay now. We are fine now, so please don't worry about the Holy Sword. From now on, we will be together. No matter what happens, our hearts will always be one."

Back at the sports field, a massive energy surged around Kiba, causing a shock wave of light and wind to spread around the others. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the energy erupted while partially shielding their eyes, including Freed and Xenovia.

"Oh? Interesting." Kokabiel stared in curiosity.

"What is going on?" Issei asked out before the green jewel in his gauntlet glowed.

 **"Partner, that Knight has reached his pinnacle."**

"What do you mean?"

"Issei, I'm assuming you're talking to Ddraig. Pay close attention because this is what we need to achieve if we want to get stronger." Daisuke informed, his Tenkugan and other senses locked onto what's happening to Kiba. Seeing someone unlocking Balance Breaker for the first time in real life was something he couldn't pass up. Not that anyone else could do otherwise, they were all transfixed by it.

 **"Indeed. As the emotions and wishes of the wielder overflows, the limits of a Sacred Gear will be released to unleash its full potential. Some may evolve with new abilities. This is what I told you before."**

"Balance Breaker."

The shock wave died down, revealing a revitalized Kiba with clarity in his eyes, "Valper Galilei, you have inflicted much pain on me and my friends. They do not wish for me to enact vengeance. However, I have resolved myself to end your madness and destroy the Excaliburs because this is my wish. To prevent you from carrying out anymore treacherous deeds, I will kill you." Raising both hands, the right filled with demonic energy while the left holding holy energy, Kiba yelled, "Balance Break!"

 **[BALANCE BREAKER: SWORD OF BETRAYER]**

"Is that even possible?" Forcuis stared out in shock, mouth gaping a little. His sensory abilities are telling him that the two opposing energies were harmoniously mixed together, yet he still couldn't believe it actually happened.

Daisuke whistled in appreciation, "Now that's one fine sword."

"As expected of my Knight." Rias proclaimed proudly, happy for him to attain a new power. She doesn't know what happened to him, but the determined look on his face was enough for her to understand, "Go Yuuto, show them that we are not to be trifled with."

"Take those bastards down Kiba!" Issei shouted.

Valper couldn't tear his eyes away from the Holy Demonic Sword, his eyes wide and mind running in overdrive, "Inconceivable. There has been none that has ever come close to synergizing demonic energy and holy energy before. Theoretically it should be impossible, they both interfere with one another. Forcing the two to mix would result in a catastrophic explosion as the energies collide together and-"

The Holy Demonic Sword was pointed straight at the scientist, cutting off whatever words he has next. Fearing for his life, the old man called for help, "Freed!"

"Aye aye ossan." The stray priest dashed straight in between the two, scrutinizing at the new sword with intrigue. Valper ran back to get some cover, all the while muttering possible theories. "Looks like you got a new shiny toy yourself. Does that make you stronger?"

Kiba entered his stance, preparing for his second rematch and smiled, "Crossing swords would be a more convincing answer than words, don't you think?"

"I hope you would not forget about me." Xenovia stood next to the Knight, her clothes tattered yet Durandal humming. "I had underestimated what he could do. As regretful as it is, would you mind partnering up with me?"

"As long as I can destroy that sword afterwards. Very well."

"By the way, how's Irina? We were separated and she never came to the meeting point."

"Don't worry, she was healed my Asia and now receiving treatment from Sona-kaichou."

"I see. In that case, I can fight with no troubles."

"Now aren't I a popular guy?" Freed said in delight, "Who should I go first, the boy or the girl? I'm fine with screwing with either one. Or better yet..." Illusionary clones of Freed appeared once more, "... I'll do you both!"

The two swordsmen positioned back-to-back, eyes peeled for the original as the phantoms charged. After some dodging, Xenovia managed to block a solid hit. The bluenette held firm against the Destruction. Kiba sped to Freed's side for an upward slash, backing him away as Xenovia met him head on with Durandal. The Fused Excalibur cracked a little and his hands vibrated under the sheer force of the broadsword.

"Too bad for you. In terms of destruction, not even Excalibur can match Durandal."

The Knight aimed at the legs which disappeared along with the rest of the body. They picked up the changes in the air and backpedaled from the invisible whips. With a swing, Xenovia powered through the barrage, giving Kiba a chance to race in and trace the bloodlust, exchanging a flurry of sword strikes. Kiba ducked as Xenovia entered from behind and made a horizontal motion, crashing into Freed hard.

The priest in question coughed out blood, the wound on his chest stinging him. He snarled as Transparency was undone, "What is this plot twist?! I ain't letting myself lose again! Especially not after last time!"

Freed made more whips again, this time adding Destruction. Each lash onto the ground obliterated large portions, creating rubble. Xenovia dived into the fray, blocking the whips and rubble while Kiba used his Knight speed to dodge and close in as well. The whips were retracted as Freed stabbed the sword into the ground, erupting spikes all over him with Mimic as impedance.

The blonde jumped back but his partner kept bulldozing through, ignoring the small cuts on her body. Pulling out the sword, Freed resumed trading blows as the crack on Excalibur deepen. He jumped from a low slash. Kiba saw his chance and flew, swinging his Holy Demonic Sword. Freed blocked with the flat side of his blade but the Knight kept thrusting at a specific spot- the crack. The priest recognized his attempt as the crack kept getting bigger but was too late. With a final swing and loud cry, "HAAAA!" Kiba got his wish and broke Excalibur.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Excalibur-chan died?! After all the shit I had to go through to learn it!" Freed landed on his feet, staring at his weapon and complaining like a child with a broken toy.

"Where do you think you're looking?!" Xenovia closed in on his left.

"It's over Freed!" Kiba ran towards his right.

As Excalibur was finished, its wielder also lost as a cross slash cut through his chest, spurting out blood. "Damn it all..." He uttered softly before his eyes lost light, falling defeated on his back.

They flicked the blood off their swords. "Way to go Kiba." Daisuke congratulated as he and everyone else arrived with big smiles, "How does it feel to finally achieve your goal?"

Despite the exhaustion, Kiba smiled happily and gratefully, "Like all the weight has been lifted."

"A splendid display Yuuto, you endeavoured greatly and reached success. I am proud of you." Rias praised.

"A splendid display indeed." Forcuis stared at his Holy Demonic Sword for a moment, "Would you care to cross swords with me sometime?"

Smirking, "I expect a good match from one Daisuke spoke highly of."

Asia got to work and healed their injuries, "Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?"

Conflicted, Xenovia felt strange that a heretic would offer help again so earnestly to someone who once tried to behead her. She answered hesitantly, "I-I'm fine."

"Hope you didn't kill him." Raynare pointed at the downed Freed with not much concern, "Azazel-sama might still find some use for him. But then again, he's starting to become a real pain to tow back."

"Meh. Knowing the tough crazy asshole, he'll be fine after some rest. Now all that's left is to take out those two." Daisuke scowled at the last two enemies.

Shocked and despaired, Valper could only helplessly watch in all his research down the drain, "This is... this is impossible! First the Durandal user and now a Holy Demonic Sword. This is impossible! My research didn't even come close about artificial wielders for Durandal!"

"You are right. However, unlike the others, I am a natural Holy Sword wielder." The church agent pointed her sword towards him, "Valper Galilei, your twisted dreams are now over."

"Natural? Holy and Demonic elements cannot naturally fuse together. What if- what if it was unnatural?" Valper's face lit up in revelation, "Of course! Naturally, the balance between these forces is what kept them separated but that natural order is shattered. That explains it. Not only did the Satans die, but the God of the Bible too is dead!"

Silence consumed the field. Everyone except Kokabiel and Daisuke froze in shock, processing the information very carefully. They're eyes dilated and hands trembling, Asia and Xenovia in particular. A hollow pit formed in their hearts and their minds subconsciously rejecting the very notion.

"What?"

* * *

 **Byayan: Thanks for liking. Okay, don't worry about the mistake.**

 **Guest: The War hammer 40k doesn't exist. The closest is the Mjolnir Hammer in dxd.**

 **Krieger 3533673: Super powered shovels that can shoot laser beams would be more like it.**

 **Guest: Thanks for liking the history.**

 **Guest-Questioner: LOL. This reminds me of the time when you double-posted the same review in Chapter 1. Yeah I dislike Rias' origin content as well, Daisuke was worried about her personality when he first woke up after dying. Guess I just like to see the good in people. Thanks for the suggestion, I did read it and it's pretty good. A stark contrast to my fanfic though, still remember that you don't want me making Daisuke join Rias' peerage. How nostalgic. Now you can enjoy mine and the other fanfic. And don't worry about the double post, sometimes the site doesn't show the new reviews.**

 **Guest in chapter 12: I think Krav Maga is a bit over the top. Thanks though.**

 **Guest in chapter 9: I was thinking itching powder since it's more annoying than painful as revenge. Akeno is a masochist too.**

 **Guest in chapter 4: Kinda cruel for my taste, but I guess Freed won't die from anything less.**

 **Guest in chapter 20: Slayer songs? Not sure how that will fit her image but I'll think of something.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys! I'll be extra busy for the next month or so with exams again, so next chapter will be late. Sometimes the site doesn't show new reviews but they'll come eventually so don't worry about it. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	23. Chapter 22: A Step Towards Peace

Chapter 22: A Step Towards Peace

Saji thinks he might have jinxed himself for what he said about strong guys coming. The worst he thought were some mischievous entities drawing graffiti on the school walls, not a freaking Cadre-class fallen angel trying to kill them. To be honest, he was pretty close to wetting himself if not for the fact that Kaichou and the others needed his help. The Sitri Pawn can't afford to lose his cool when his comrades and his school needed him.

Roars and booming noises echoed nonstop ever since the Gremory group went in to confront the invaders, but for some reason it's gone quiet for a while now. The Sitri group is doing their best to contain the damage but their magic was starting to run low, and it hasn't even been 20 minutes yet. His breathing is ragged and body sweating considerably, the others aren't as bad but their not far behind. Everyone except Kaichou and Fukukaichou are getting tired.

This was just maintaining the barrier of the fight. Saji wasn't sure if he even wants to get involved in said fight. He knew that Daisuke and the others are strong- not to mention how cool he looked in his battle uniform -but their opponent is a complete monster who survived in a war against a God and Satans. He wasn't sure if they could win.

"Kaichou, can I ask a question?"

"What is it Saji?"

"That church member and those two fallens went in to help Rias-senpai right? I know keeping this barrier up is important, but shouldn't we go and help too?"

"I understand your reasoning, a larger number against Kokabiel would increase our chances of success. However, unlike the Gremory group, we are not suited for direct assault. We gather as much information as we can and utilize anything to our advantage, whether it be terrain, tricks, or teamwork. We rely on careful planning to overcome our adversaries."

"Kokabiel's sudden arrival does not allow us that pleasure." Tsubaki-fukukaichou continued, "Even if we do join forces from the start, only Kaichou and I can make any difference. The rest are all too inexperienced to provide any support."

Saji gulped in worry. The Sitri Queen was the earliest member to enter Kaichou's peerage so it wasn't a stretch to call her the strongest in the group after their King. If they can only make a difference, then the others would just slow them down, even if Saji could use his Absorption Line. He hesitantly asked, "I-is something like this normal in devil life?"

"No." Thankfully, Sona-kaichou denied, causing the second-year to sigh in relief. "We are still considered immature devils, not yet ready to participate in official Rating Games. The most we are supposed to do is to hunt down Mid-class stray devils. This situation is an irregular that we should be safe from, and yet the destroyer of Sodom and Gomorrah decided to target Kuoh. Should Rias and the others fail, we will need to step in and defeat Kokabiel ourselves to protect the town."

Another gulp went down Saji's throat, he'll man up and fight if he has to. The rest of the Sitri members were also scared, yet determined to not go down without a fight. Saji sucked it up and refocused on the barrier despite his dwindling demonic magic, believing that everything will be alright, "Daisuke, please hurry up."

Although Sona talked big, she wasn't sure that they could pull it off. She was known to always be cool and collected, but now there were tiny cracks in her facade.

Tsubaki knew the state of her King considering she was an ice queen herself and whispered, "Kaichou, do you truly think Rias-san and the others could win?"

As the co-governor of Kuoh Town with Rias, Sona is entitled to know more than most about its residents to ensure the safety and peace of the town. Yet there was one enigma that she still couldn't solve, one that Rias ensured he was completely trustworthy. She may have her suspicions in the beginning as his past and existence are virtually unknown, especially when Rias discussed with her for a more efficient training ground. However, his actions and sincerity have proven himself worthy in her eyes, so she let it slide just this once and accepted him, continuing her observations to find out more.

"I cannot say for certain. It is a gamble to accept help from enemy factions, but it is to achieve the best possible outcome. Rias' group is gifted with power, even if some of them are sealed, and there is still one hope..."

All of them stiffened as they felt a surge of demonic energy. A moment after, a particularly large explosion of yellow light and blue wind cracking the barrier, wobbling them before they repositioned themselves and fixed it back. Most of them were shocked and gaped at the power clash while Sona merely smiled.

"... who happens to be known as the Gremory's super rookie."

* * *

"What?" Xenovia's entire body was shaking, her hold on Durandal loosened as she couldn't believe what she just heard. Scowling, she tighten back her hold and yelled, "You're lying! Our prayers are still answered by our Lord! I heard it myself at the Catholic Church"

Kokabiel simply chuckled silently before it grew louder and louder into a full blown cackle, drawing everyone's attention, "Valper, it is beyond impressive you were able to unravel the secret in such a short time. Your intelligence truly is uncanny."

"Kokabiel-sama, you knew of this?" The old scientist asked.

"Of course. I was there to witness it from afar during the Great War."

"Enough with your nonsense!" Durandal shined, ready to eviscerate the two with large amounts of Holy aura, prompting the devils to step back by instinct. The church agent was absolutely livid, "If you mock our Lord any further, you will face my wrath!"

"There is no such nonsense whatsoever." Kokabiel casually replied, "Michael has done a great job as a substitute. Have you ever wondered why the number of the Forbidden Move, Balance Breaker has increased throughout the years. Have you ever wondered why Heaven has not taken any major actions? Have you ever considered why only two weak girls were dispatched to retrieve Excalibur despite knowing a Cadre such as myself is involved. Surely the current wielder of Zenith Tempest would be more fitted for this mission."

Xenovia wavered as the Holy aura dimmed, even Asia was starting to tremble uncontrollably. Kokabiel continued without mercy, "I suppose I can give out this secret earlier than expected as a reward for your efforts. However, one of you seems to be aware of it already."

All eyes turned to me. I wasn't expecting Valper would be the one to blab it out to everyone. I couldn't meet their gaze, especially Asia's. Keeping this secret was necessary, doesn't mean that I like it. Aside from my friends, no one would believe someone who made his debut into the supernatural world not too long ago anyway. If any outside forces find out the heiress of the Gremory Household knows, they'll put the blame on her as well as Sirzechs. They'll be criticized like the Lucifer is playing favorites or Rias monopolizing this information to her advantage. I know God's death was important, but it's not my place to reveal it.

They were still looking at me in silence, none dared to make a sound until Asia timidly spoke, "H-Hanwei-san, i-is it true? It is wrong right? Father is still with us r-right?"

Looking at her hollow eyes made me sick, her lustrous smile was almost fake and her voice was weak, her only hope of salvation was me denying it. What I wouldn't give to say the warmonger was wrong right now, but I could only answered full of regret, "I thought it would be something like that when I saw Kiba's Balance Breaker. I just didn't think it would be this big. I'm sorry."

"N-no..." Asia lost her strength and despaired, nearly falling to her knees if not for Issei catching her.

"Asia!"

"Is that the reason why you are so adamant in reigniting the war!? Is that why you betrayed us!?" Forcuis actually shouted, loosing his composure like everyone else.

"That's right. God and Satans were all annihilated whereas the fallen angels still possess our strength. We would have been glorious, finally attaining the rights and supremacy to reign over our enemies." Kokabiel's smile twisted into a hideous scowl, "And yet that Azazel ordered to withdraw! Victory was within our grasps and he dared to order us to withdraw like cowards! That fool threw away our efforts after fighting through that bloodbath for centuries!"

"That is why I'm restarting the Great War. There are many who shared my frustrations and joined to taste the glory we rightfully deserved. After we defeat all who stand in our way, not only the Underworld, but also Heaven and Earth will belong to us." His scowl returned back to a cool smirk as he turned to Forcuis and Raynare, "You asked for my purpose, did you not? Now that you understand, I would like to extend an invitation to you both to join me."

The Gremory group plus Xenovia snapped at his words and turned to the two fallens, armed to take them down if necessary. Those two in question were troubled. On one hand, they could possibly grasp what every fallen angels would desire if they join. On the other hand, the person inviting them had already betrayed them once and also betrayed Azazel.

Kokabiel wasn't done, "You desire it do you not? Your ancestors who were once pure angels fell because they succumb to their desires. However, did they truly deserve such? Your hatred towards the angels who banished you, your hatred towards the devils who killed your kind. Join me and you will have all that you desire. Your only task is to kill those in front of you. What do you choose?"

I can tell that Forcuis and Raynare could see the possibilities. Issei's almost hyperventilating that his ex-girlfriend might turn on him again. If this keeps up, everything will be in Kokabiel's favor.

"Glory? Hatred? Desire? Who the hell to you think you're fooling?" I walked towards the floating Cadre, like hell I'll let him sweet talk his way out, "You don't care about your subordinates. You just want a war for the sake of it, a warmonger who has outlived his usefulness when the pseudo-peace arrived." He narrowed his eyes at me with oozing killing intent, but I shrugged it off, "How many died in the Great War because of people like you? Thousands? Millions? A war would bring nothing but pain and regret as more and more bodies pile up behind the survivors. The Three Factions will continue to bear hatred as their love ones die."

"However, just as there are people like you who desired war, there are people like us who desired peace. Azazel may have voted for war at the start, but at least he's smart enough to realize the ramifications should it continue and pulled back. Long ago, two certain dragons rampaged in the Underworld and disrupted your war. The Three Factions agreed on a temporary alliance, working together to fight for a common goal."

Spreading my arms towards everyone behind me, I looked at all of them, "Devils, fallens, church member," Light slowly regained back in their eyes. "spirit," Miho widened her eyes. "youkai," Koneko twitched in surprise, "vampire," Rias tighten her fists, "and even humans." I turned back to the displeased Kokabiel, "What happened before is repeating right in front of your eyes. In the past, various mythologies wouldn't even think of this possibility, but here we are now. While God is dead, our actions brought us together because of what we believe in, and neither you nor anyone else can say otherwise. I wouldn't call it true peace, but it's a start."

"Now that I think about it, it's actually crazy that he's right." Raynare stated with a small smile, "I reject your offer Kokabiel, I always liked Azazel-sama better than you anyway."

"I reject as well." Forcuis said with an unwavering smirk, "It would be interesting to see where this path of peace would take us."

"That's right." The red head King declared proudly, "Your little mind games won't work on us. We will blow you away and make you regret confronting us."

"Yeah, that's right! We won't lose to you!" Issei fist pumped.

Valper realized the situation and turned to his leader in worry, "Kokabiel-sama! Take me to safety! As long as I am alive, I can restart my research and even infuse demonic energy to improve Excalibur even further. Then no one-"

Combining Shunpo and speed bust, I stood in front of him with a pissed off look. He squealed like a little girl in fear as I grabbed his shirt collar before he could run, "You got some repenting to do. Kiba! He's all yours!"

Flinging Valper towards the Knight, the old man landed unceremoniously and tilted up his head, only to find a pair of very vengeful blue eyes, "Please wait, this is all for the sake of Excalibur! Many would-"

He didn't have the chance to scream, his heart quickly stabbed clean through by the Holy Demonic Sword. The dead body slumped, giving peace to the avenger as he nodded his head gratefully to me.

"I do not know whether you are delusional, imbecilic or both." Kokabiel narrowed his eyes, locking into mine judgingly, "Youkai? I can understand. But a vampire? Do you truly take me as a fool?"

Casually shrugging, "It's an inside knowledge, and it doesn't change the fact that we're standing together."

"Your feeble sense of unity is shared among a band of foot soldiers. Peace between factions is nothing more than a fantasy with mere words. Do you think you can shoulder millenniums of anger and hatred by yourself?" The warmonger ascended from his thrones, proudly displaying his 10 feathery wings. Light coalesced in his hand, forming a yellow spear, "Once you are all eliminated, this fallacy will cease to exist."

Everyone tensed and got into battle stance. Crossing my fingers to produce two clones, Double Burst flared and five hands work together to conjure a sphere, "That may be so, but I got friends to support me. The era of war and hatred has no reason to resume after so long. Even if we fall, there are others who will inherit our ideals and continue. And we're gonna start by stopping you!" A hurricane of blue wind roared, cracking the ground beneath me by wind pressure alone. Forcuis, Rayanre, and Xenovia were captivated by the sheer power while Kokabiel quirked up an eyebrow and channeled more light into his spear. And both of us threw.

"Interesting!"

"Futon: Rasengan!"

Both attacks clashed, Rasengan grinding against a piercing spear. It looks like they're pushing each other back until a thunderous explosion rang as they equaled in power. Everyone shielded their eyes from the smoke. Once it cleared, Kokabiel was still floating there unharmed and barely broke a sweat while I'm breathing a bit hard. Rasenshuriken is still beyond me. At full health, I can only use it four times a day before collapsing yet my strongest technique still isn't enough.

Kokabiel laughed in excitement, "So the rumors were true after all. After witnessing this spectacle myself, I can confirm that the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess does have a super rookie in her peerage. No mistake about it, shifting blue eyes, current wielder of Double Burst, as well as a unique wind user. The reincarnated devil with the highest growth rate in this generation."

"Guess my reputation precedes me. Though I was hoping for something catchy like Aoi Arashi (Blue Storm) instead of super rookie, sounds cooler in my opinion."

"I still think Super Wind Dragon sounds better."

"Issei, we already talked about this. I'm not gonna take any names from Dra-M Ball."

"I hope that is not the true extent of your powers." Kokabiel interrupted, descending onto the ground, "If so, then show me your so-called peace. Let me feel the thrill of a battle to death!"

A dangerous smirk drew on my face, "You asked for it. Guys, let's go."

 **[TRANSFER]**

Jumping back to give Rias a clear shot at Kokabiel, she fired a colossal amount of Destruction. The warmonger, briefly surprised by the sudden change, blocked her magic with his bare hands, superficially corroding him. I sent a Getsuga towards the center, causing her Destruction to explode violently. Pushed back and slightly wounded, he quickly made a light sword to block Durandal.

"Perhaps you may be speaking the truth about God, but I cannot allow myself to fail."

"Bold words for a child. However, compared to the previous wielder of Durandal, you are weak."

"Then how about together?"

Kiba charged his unguarded side only to be blocked by another light sword. Kokabiel dual wielded against both with incredible dexterity until he had to step back from a Shinkuha to his head, grazing his shirt. Kiba and Xenovia are keeping him busy while I'm supporting from the distance with projectiles whenever there's an opening. They jumped back as another wave of Destruction came. This time, he just swat it away almost effortlessly.

Kokabiel wanted to rush in towards us, but a green barrier suddenly appeared. Asia was back on her feet to help, albeit fearfully. It was too weak for any significant changes but enough to disrupt his concentration before disappearing, pausing him for a moment for a light sword enveloped by fire and lightning to struck him head on. He used his feathers for defense against the explosion. The plasma light made him bleed a little. The Cadre was stunned at the surprisingly powerful attack and saw the rest at the back.

"A bit difficult but I can manage." Raynare stated with some sweat.

"Still impressive you could accomplish this much." Miho appraised.

"Ara ara, it is certainly ingenious of Daisuke-kun." Akeno smiled almost genuinely to the other fallens.

"Stay focused, load the next ammunition." Forcuis created another light sword.

Those four were working as long range support. Raynare was always good at light projection. Her job is to make and maintain a light sling shot and launch Forcuis' exploding light swords coated in Akeno's lightning and Miho's flames like arrows. I wasn't sure if Akeno's demonic lightning could mix well with the Holy element but I guess it worked. Either she's subconsciously using her fallen half, the fallens' light are more tainted than purer versions, or God's death is having a more diverse impact than I thought. Rias isn't suited because her Power of Destruction might eat away the sword.

"Why look so surprised?" I closed in for close combat, Dream Sword in one hand and Supairarudoro on the other, "I told you didn't I? It's a start towards peace."

Snarling, Kokabiel recreated two light swords and clashed. His class as a Cadre wasn't just for show, every slash I make was countered with precision. Fluidly blocking my upward slash, Kokabiel right sword made a horizontal swing to my chest. I barely leaned back in time and did a low sweep but he jumped and cross slashed, discharging two waves of light. Emitting magic around my body, I spun.

"Kaiten (Rotation)!"

A dome of high speed rotating defense met the light waves, grinding for a few moments until the former won. A technique I picked up to further improve my Rook defense after learning the first two steps of Rasengan. Always thought the Hyuga technique and Rasengan were very similar anyway. I quickly used my new trick with Double Burst to resist the vertigo and saw Koneko's sneak attack.

Or at least until Kokabiel held one of his swords in reverse grip and stabbed backwards, "Too naive."

"You sure about that?"

My disguised clone puffed into smoke as the real Koneko emerged from behind and threw a straight punch to his chin, knocking him away a bit. Enraged, Kokabiel was about to swing his sword before another green barrier blocked his wrist, stopping his forearm from pivoting. Rushing in, Koneko made a series of quick boxing punches to his stomach before kicking his face.

Another plasma light sword struck Kokabiel, but he saw it coming this time and blocked with both his swords and feathers. The others wouldn't give him time to rest. Kiba created erupting blades, prompting Kokabiel to jump back before Xenovia came and made heavy slashes to pressure him. While blocking with one sword, he used his other to thrust into Xenovia's abdomen. A barrier weaken the force right before it hit, allowing the bluenette to escape with a moderately deep cut. Rias and I charged up Destruction and Getsuga respectively and hurled them.

"Enough!"

Kokabiel, angered that he was getting cornered, released an omnidirectional light blast and cancelled our magic. He scanned until his eyes stopped at Forcuis. Shit! He figured out that our sensor's relaying Kokabiel's movements to Asia. That's how she's been obstructing his moves so well. Summoning more of his strength, the Cadre was about to charge to the rear group.

The healer shrunk back in fear. Issei saw her state and stood protectively in front of her with another boost, "Tch, still not enough."

Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, and I stood in his way but he wasn't deterred. The fallen appeared in front of Koneko and blasted light energy at her abdomen at point blank range, tumbling her away with a smoking wound.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Koneko!"

Flanking Kokabiel, the blonde and I was about to slash him until he kicked the former away, making Kiba cough out blood and sent a light wave at me. Barely had time to shield myself with Buso before it tore through and struck me. Xenovia's Durandal was blocked by a light sword and she got pierced by multiple hardened feathers into her body. Kokabiel got all four of us within seconds.

"Guys, formation B!" I yelled out in agony. This felt worse than I remembered, the Cadre's finally taking us more seriously. A gash appeared on my chest and holy elements seeping into me. My new trick better work on light poisoning too.

Another plasma explosion enveloped Kokabiel, blocked but tiring him further. Rias and Akeno released the fire seals, directing the cerberuses' fire breath at him, giving Issei, Forcuis, and Raynare enough time to retrieve the others for treatment. I was flung opposite to where the others are. Miho tried to reach me but got intercepted by the steaming fallen, both emotionally and literally.

"Do not come closer to Hanwei-sama!"

The Salamander ignited her hands and began fighting in a dancing fashion, fluidly moving her fire along with her arms and body, even extending the length of her attacks with tendrils. Kokabiel casually leaned away from every assault before noticing a ring of fire encircling him on the ground. Falling back, Miho erupted a pillar of flames, enveloping the Cadre. Yet, he swung his sword to disperse them easily and brandished, intending to bifurcate her. Miho's body shook in fear before a clang echoed. Dream Sword clashed with his light sword.

"Impossible! You couldn't have recovered from that much light so soon!" Kokabiel snarled. He must be starting to wear down if he's loosing his cool.

I mostly got the light poisoning to settle down, but the wound's still bleeding. Smirking, "You think I'm dumb enough to not find a counter for the devil's greatest weakness?"

He unleashed another light wave as I unleashed a Getsuga. Quickly wrapping my arm around Miho's waist, I Shunpo us back to the others before both energy attacks collided explosively. Blood trickled down my chest as I stabbed my weapon into the ground, leaning against it for support. I'm really starting to get tired.

"Hanwei-sama!"

"Hanwei-san, are you okay?" Asia called out while attempting to heal Kiba and Koneko at once while Raynare's healing Xenovia.

"I'm fine. Heal the others first."

"I do not think so." Kokabiel summoned two large spears and threw them towards the healers. Rias, Akeno, and Miho poured out their attacks to weaken the spear towards Asia. The blonde temporarily stopped her treatment and finally halted the attack with a barrier. Forcuis threw two exploding light swords and I fired a Getsuga, but it still wasn't enough. Fear crossed Raynare's eyes as Xenovia, still injured, wanted to repel it with Durandal.

"Dragon Shot!"

A powerful red demonic beam destroyed the spear, safely averting the girls from their crisis. Stunned, they turned to see Issei wheezing but smiling and giving them a thumbs up.

"Gremory-dono!" The sensor warned as he sensed a hidden third spear speeding towards the younger sister of Lucifer. Kokabiel was aiming for an opening to strike.

Straining my legs, I Shunpo in front of Rias and rotated. The clash was different from before, I can feel my defense cracking from exhaustion. That was until I stopped, coated my hand with Buso as much as possible, caught the shaft, and rotated twice more before throwing the momentum back to him. Flabbergasted by my crazy counter, Kokabiel quickly moved but the left side of his torso was stabbed through, he coughed out blood. This kind of crazy stunt wouldn't have worked without powering up with Double Burst, weakening the spear with Kaiten, _and_ coordinating my movements with Tenkugan. And it costed me a lot of energy.

"Daisuke! Are you hurt?" Rias asked in worry.

"I'll... be fine." The vertigo's kicking in again. My Sacred Gear's aura gently enveloping me to relax my body.

"Why?" Kokabiel spoke, angrily clutching his dripping wound, "Why!? Why won't you fall!?" He's really losing it after his plan to use my own feelings against me backfired, "Do you truly believe in peace that much like that bastard Azazel!? Wake up to reality! You are only a newly-reincarnated devil introduced into devil society. I will not allow this chance to be ruined, fallen angels are meant to reign supreme. Sooner or later war will come again!"

"You really haven't been paying attention, have you? Look around you. All of us of different species are working as a unit. And we're actually cornering you, destroyer of Sodom and Gomorrah. We may have hated each other at first, but we each have our own something precious to protect. Good or bad, every decision we made since our birth defines the us standing right now. And right now, we desire to protect our peace."

"You are only one of many who spouted nonsense about peace. Many have attempted that faraway dream, but none have succeeded and died as fools."

"Maybe, but every dream started out with a single wish. If we let go of it, then peace will truly never be grasped."

"Then you will despair in the afterlife just as your predecessors. Know your own pitiful dreams will never be realized!" Kokabiel flexed all ten wings, pouring out huge amount of magic and recreated his swords. Guess it's time for the finale.

"Asia-san, please heal Daisuke-kun. The rest of us will buy you some time." The healed Kiba along with everyone else dived into the fray whereas the Bishop stood behind me and got to work. I deactivated Tenkugan and Double Burst to recover whatever strength I can get.

The three swordsmen surrounded in triangular fashion. Forcuis formed two light swords of his own, the blades oscillating at high frequency to increase cutting power but stopped by the Cadre's wings. Kiba swept low while Xenovia swung high. Kokabiel expertly maneuvered around the three, clashing and blocking faster than the normal eye can follow until he rotated and slashed all three opponents in circular strike.

Rias threw all her magic at the front. Kokabiel responded with a magic blast of his own and broke through Destruction, knocking the King out of the air. Capitalizing the brief destraction, Akeno and Raynare hurled everything they got from behind but met the same fate as the red head.

Kokabiel grunted in dissatisfaction, "Your lightning truly is similar to his, daughter of Baraqiel."

"Do not associate me with him! I am different from that man!"

"What?"

Most of us were surprised, especially Forcuis and Raynare but refocused back on the fight. Issei came in, partially blocking the swords with his gauntlet before Koneko shoulder slammed but blocked by his wings. Xenovia reappeared from above for a downward thrust. Kokabiel let loose countless steel feathers towards the three. Miho charged up a huge fireball in the sky and threw it down, Kiba and Koneko also released their fire seals to amplify the fire.

The Cadre blasted a holy aura to disperse the flames. However, instead of disappearing, the flames were drawn into over two dozen fire seals appearing on the ground beneath him. His eyebrows rose in surprise from the illusion-concealed papers as a giant explosion bombed his unguarded side. I gave Forcuis and the rest the last of my seals to set up a trap when they engaged in close combat.

His legs and hands are singed and his breathing harder but otherwise still in fighting shape. Dammit! We lack the decisive power to end him. Being wary of me, Kokabiel's been keeping an eye on me while he's fighting. He won't let me get close with Rasengan and Issei's already reached his limit. There's gotta be something we can use to power up- Wait a second! That's it! "Asia, I'm good enough, go help the others. Rias, Akeno, I got an idea!"

Sensing danger from my words, Kokabiel tried to barrel in. A green barrier stood in his path which was easily shattered, Kiba brought out more Holy Demonic Swords and flew them straight at him but again met the same fate. His movements suddenly halted as Miho and Raynare formed tendrils of flame and light respectively to bind him. Forcuis, Xenovia, Issei and Koneko relentlessly assault as much as they can with Kiba zooming in to pin his feet into the ground with his swords.

Due to is strength waning all this time, Kokabiel struggled to endure and break free. Two massive surges of lightning and Destruction flashed out brilliantly, drawing his attention back to me with two enhanced Rasengans.

"Daisuke/Daisuke-kun, your hands!"

"Don't stop! Keep going!"

Accompanying the two were four clones, my left hand forming a thunderstorm Rasengan while the right is making a pure Destruction version. The later couldn't fuse with my wind. Both spheres are eating away my skin and it hurts like a bitch. The thunderstorm kept zapping my nerves, my arm twitching and the other feels like it's peeling my skin. I can't believe how corrosive Rias' magic is, and she's been using it her whole life! It's taking me everything to concentrate and complete the spheres.

"Aaaaarrrrrggggh! Damn yoooouuuuu!" Kokabiel blared out an exorbitant amount of power, blasting his bindings and the others away and flew up, creating a gargantuan spear of radiating light, bigger than the academy itself. It doesn't take a sensor to know he's trying to end the fight.

"Alright, they're ready. Everyone, get back! Double up x13!"

Gales of wind pushed my speed to the limit. Kokabiel brought down the spear. Jumping, the thunderstorm collided with the very tip of the spear, clashing as literal thunder booms resounded everywhere, making everyone covering their ears but still determined to see this through. The vibrations are oscillating my entire left arm right down to the bone, at this rate my arm will break first...

 ***CRACK***

... Or at least it would have if the spear didn't start to chip away. Kokabiel widened his eyes in disbelief as the crack traveled from the tip all the way to the other end, completely destroyed and cancelled out my attack. Powering my way through, my other Rasengan directed straight to his heart.

Until Kokabiel managed to catch my wrist before it landed. Everyone gasped in shock and despair.

"Your efforts are admirable, I will admit that much." Kokabiel began to squeeze, intending to crush my hand.

"Gaarrrrrgghhhhhh!"

""""""Daisuke!""""""

"However, you are still just a greenhorn devil who doesn't know his place, struggling against greater power. You could have fled and lived to see another day, yet you were swept by your pride, disillusioned to think you can defeat me."

 ***HUFF*** ***HUFF***

"Sorry fucker, but you got one thing wrong." I smirked defiantly, "I'm not just a devil. I'm a human-reincarnated devil. Devils have the magic to achieve their dreams, and humans never give up!"

Kokabiel did not like the look in my eyes and made a spear.

 ***CRACK***

"Gaarrrrrgghhhhhh!"

"Then you will-"

As he was about to strike, a dark purplish space appeared around the warmonger, almost completely trapping him in a paralyze-like state. He struggled to move even a muscle "What- what... is this!?"

"D-Daisuke-senpai! Please h-hurry and beat him!"

"""""""Gasper!?"""""""

Much to everyone's astonishment, our resident Dhampir actually came out without his box. His body trembling like crazy and eyes glowing dark purple with tears leaking. Our timid junior felt fear in every inch of his body but still brave enough to come out and help his friends.

Now's my chance, "Haaaaarrrrghhhh!" Pushing past my pain, my right arm slowly slipped out of his hold, inching closer and closer. Kokabiel's visage twisted in horror until the the Rasengan struck, "Say good night, warmonger!"

He didn't get the chance to scream as Destruction exploded violently, the raging gale forced me and everyone else away from the central blast, shaking the school. The complete mass of crimson and dark magic engulfed the Cadre whole. We waited in anticipation for a few seconds, letting the dust clouds to abate. Inside a giant crater where the entire track field was supposed to be, lies Kokabiel. Unconscious with missing limbs and over half of his wings gone, and finally defeated. The dispersing magic circle set to detonate Kuoh was proof of it.

"Hanwei-sama!"

Miho rushed to my side along with everyone else. Asia and Raynare immediately began to heal my wounds. "Hanwei-sama, are you alright?"

Clothes are torn, stamina and magic plummeted almost all the way to the bottom. My back's on the ground, the muscles under the skin of my arms are almost visible. I feel like a zombie but I still couldn't help to smirk, "Never... better."

"You crazy son of a bitch. I can't believe you actually did it." Raynare smiled jubilantly.

Rias and Akeno crowded over me, tearing up and covering their mouths, "Daisuke. Thank goodness you're safe."

"Daisuke, that was totally beyond badass. We won!" Issei fist pumped before wobbling unsteadily from exhaustion.

Coughing, "Yeah, we won. Gasper-" All eyes pointed to the newcomer, "You saved me back there, you really showed your manliness proudly. Thank you."

He shifted uncomfortably and smiled softly, "E-eh? T-that was nothing. You h-helped me more senpai."

"So this is the vampire you spoke of earlier." Forcuis stated as he, Raynare and Xenovia evaluated him. "If he had such a useful power, why did he not appear earlier?"

"Waaaaahhhhhh, so many new people!" Gasper hid behind Rias, "Please don't look at meeeeeeeeee!"

"Never mind, I may already found the answer."

As much as I want to relax, there's still one more problem I need to settle, My eyes traveled upwards, "Guys, there's someone coming."

"What!?" Issei panicked as everyone tensed for a fight, following my gaze, "We're already dead tired, we can't fight another guy."

"It's not a fight, otherwise he wouldn't have float there for at least three minutes."

The barrier was lifted. Up in the dark night was a small white spot that was gradually approaching us. Everyone except Issei and Asia gawked at the almighty Vali Lucifer in his Balance Breaker.

"Hello Hakuryuukou. If you're looking for a fight against Issei, then you'll be sorely disappointed to know he's unavailable."

"I'm impressed you were able to notice me during such an intense battle. When was it?"

"Shortly after I threw his spear back at him. So, what do you want?"

"Just to retrieve the traitor back to Grigori. Azazel wanted him alive at least."

"Azazel-sama? I have heard about the Hakuryuukou as a member of Grigori, but never confirmed the truth with my own eyes."

"Wait just a moment," Rias said slowly, furrowing her eyebrows with anger, "your mission was to retrieve Kokabiel and stop him from destroying Kuoh, yet you just floated and watched our fight unfold?"

Vali shrugged nonchalantly, "You were handling him well. I do not like interrupting other people's fights. You two are the messengers, yes? You must be quite bold to act out independently so soon after your house arrest."

Forcuis and Raynare grimaced at the possible punishment. Rias saw their anxiety and proclaimed, "Do not decide so hastily. Without their assistance, we might not have attained victory. I will send a letter to Azazel to express my gratitude for aiding to protect my territory. They should be rewarded for their efforts."

Everyone including me, didn't see that coming. The fallens were touched by what the heiress is doing for them. Only Vali didn't seem to care, "I see. Knowing Azazel, he would overlook this should you do so." He then went over to pick up Kokabiel and Freed, "Rest assured, Kokabiel's army is already subdued. There will no one left to disturb your peace. As for you two, Azazel wants a full report of your actions."

Just as he was about to leave, **"Are you ignoring me White One?"**

 **"So you have also awakened Red One. Do not worry, our time to fight has yet to come. Your current host is still greatly lacking."**

 **"Whereas your current host already unlocked your power. I have foreseen our meeting to be soon, but the gap between the two is more significant than I assumed."**

 **"Hm? You were always leisurely awaiting my arrival for the past centuries. When did you start foreseeing occurrences?"**

"Oi Ddraig, what are you doing?" Issei whispered to his gauntlet, his pupils momentarily darting towards me.

 **"Kukuku. Let's just say there is something far more interesting in the supernatural world, exceeding even what we have seen. Now that I confirmed the truth, I can say for certain there will be many adventures ahead of us."**

 **"It seems you're interest has been drawn. Whatever it may be, I look forward to our upcoming battle. This era is unquestionably an interesting one unlike any other."**

 **"Despite your words, your hostility has considerably diminished compared to our previous meeting."**

 **"Your hostility has withdrawn as well. I have learned much with my current host, it's not bad to have a change of pace every now and then. Fret not, we have plenty of time to settle our rivalry."**

 **"Indeed, farewell Albion."**

 **"Until another time Ddraig."**

Vali shifted his gaze from Issei towards me, staring analytically for some reason, "Azazel was not wrong about you at least. Show me more of your pride next time, Aoi Arashi."

With that, he flew off at high speed until he was gone. Hey, wait a fucking second, "Just how long was that guy watching us?"

"Ddraig, what was that about?"

 **"Just sensing what has changed in Albion. I assumed this might had to do with our actions."**

"Forget about it Issei." I reassured the Pawn, "He didn't mention anything specific, that and I'm too tired to care. I'll let it slide. Asia, Raynare, how bad are my injuries?"

"Al-almost done." The Bishop meekly replied at the sight of my regenerating skin, kinda gross actually.

"Can't you just heal yourself like when you had light poisoning?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"It's not a healing technique. Double Burst multiplies the energy inside my body to power me up. The sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous systems responds to stimulate or relax body tissues. So, instead of multiplying with whole numbers, I thought what would happen if I multiply with decimals or fractions less than 1. Voila, I got a detoxifying/pain-killing technique that works on anything infecting me. Or at least it works on dizziness, pain, and light poisoning."

"That's... that's actually brilliant." Forcuis was wide eyed, staring at me like I'm a new species, "I never heard a technique such as that in the past wielders."

"Ara ara, quite an interesting technique. Most people only value the prospect to increase their physical abilities."

"What can I say, I'm a math wiz."

"There." Raynare made a cursory glance, "You should be fine now. Better to take it easy a few days though." Both healers continued to work on the others.

"Thanks you two." Sitting up, I clenched and unclenched my hands to test out the response, feeling the normal sensation back in my body.

"Daisuke." My King voiced out sternly, arms crossed under her bust with admonishing expression, "Did you injure yourself just to pick up that technique?"

"Nah." I denied casually, "All I had to do was to eat chili sauce and work on easing the pain in my tongue."

"That would explain your strange recent desire for spicy food, Hanwei-sama."

"Ufufu, you can ease _any_ pain, Daisuke-kun?" That look in the sadist's eyes is scaring me.

"Hey guys!" Thankfully, Saji and the rest of Sona's peerage came to greet us before Akeno could say anything further. They stumbled a bit due to magic exhaustion, "Way to go in kicking that fallen's ass."

"Magnificently done, Rias." Sona smiled softly towards her childhood friend, sweat dripping down her forehead and taking slightly deep breathes, "To be honest, we did not predict you would all return without at least one serious injury." The Student Council President then nodded gratefully to Forcuis, Raynare and Xenovia, "Thank you, for assisting to protect our home."

The three were flattered, replying a quick "You're welcome" uncomfortably.

"But still," Crouching down, Saji threw an arm over my shoulder and smiled excitingly, "I can tell you guys fought hard. You got to tell me how you beat a Cadre-class fallen angel."

I chuckled, "Sure."

It's finally over. Compared to fire chicken, this fight was much more intense. I had to brainstorm every single outcomes I can think of and plan our win. While extremely hard and painful, it was equally rewarding. All of us, including Gasper worked together and overcome a near-impossible task. At this rate, we just might be able to beat anything standing in our way. All for the sake for our peaceful and carefree life.

"Now," Sona clapped her hands for attention, "as the Student Council members, we must rebuild the school before classes begin."

"What!?" Saji was horrified, "But Kaichou, the whole track field is trashed, the buildings are wrecked, and we're tired. It'll take forever to fix this place."

"Then we better get started." Her icy cool glare pierced through her Pawn, "Stop complaining and hurry."

Dropping his head in defeat, Saji sniffled, surrendering to his fate and obeyed, "Yes, Kaichou..."

 _'Yup, peaceful and carefree.'_

* * *

 **Trutg: Meh, I like canon stories.**

 **Krieger 3533673: I think it'll be the magical version of that in the war against Khaos Brigade.**

 **Guest-Questioner: You don't like Rias' morale boost? I tried making her as close to canon as possible but didn't know she was that bad. I put your review in mind and tried a different approach. Didn't think the last chapter was that close to canon.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys, I'm back and I'm still busy with real life. Not gonna lie, this chapter took a lot of thinking, mostly on the fighting scenes but I kinda like it. Still trying to improve conversation scenes though, I was never good at those. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	24. Chapter 23: New Bridges

Chapter 23: New Bridges

Issei couldn't believe just how tough that Kokabiel was, it took 12 people teaming up just to take down one crazy bastard. Even Daisuke could only keep up with him at best. Once again, he was really glad that his friend had the foreknowledge to warn them about the catastrophe of a fight and helped out when they needed him. The dimensional hopper really wasn't joking about the yakitori being a literal harmless chicken compared to someone like Kokabiel.

While the Pawn was exhilarated, he was also exhausted. Since he was at the rear group until the last part, he's not as injured as the others and already healed thanks to Asia. Sona-kaichou and her group are repairing the damages done to the school. And man, there was a hell lot of stuff to repair. Tsubaki-fukukaichou escorted Xenovia who scavenged the broken Exclaibur to see Irina's condition. It was a blessing in disguise for his childhood friend actually, not knowing about God's death. Daisuke looked really sad when Asia asked for the truth, but Issei thinks he has his reasons for keeping it quiet. After all, Daisuke always has a reason, he's never let them down before and Issei's definitely not gonna start doubting him.

There was one more news bothering the current Sekiryuutei though, and that was the current Hakuryuukou. So that was what Daisuke meant when Ddraig needed to help him as much as possible. He'll admit it, just looking at the Balance Breaker was enough to know he's really powerful and compared to that, Issei's still getting used to Boosted Gear's normal state. Warned about his strength, Issei was a bit unnerved about how outclassed he was but with everyone's help, he's sure things will work out somehow like against Kokabiel.

But it was still kind of weird. For a while now, the only rival Issei acknowledged was the guy who got reincarnated into Buchou's peerage at the same time as him and now he's got another since the Two Heavenly Dragons have a long history of intense rivalry. The Pawn has seen what the Rook's training was like and witnessed his growth up close. It's like Daisuke was a distant goal that couldn't be reached with just half-ass determination. Although Daisuke did say the current Hakuryuukou was much stronger than him, the guy didn't sound that much older that him. He was having a hard time believing anyone around their age group could be stronger than Daisuke. Issei will just have to cross the bridge when he gets there.

Everyone else was resting and sitting after receiving treatment. Daisuke in particular just flopped onto the hard ground as if it was his bed. Asia was also tuckered out, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Asia, how are you feeling? With God being dead and all?"

The former nun paused in sadness, forgetting about her tiredness but quickly shook her head, "... It was a big shock actually." She answered after clearing her thoughts, "I have always thought Father has guided me to where I am now, but that was wrong. All my deepest wishes were not answered because He was not there to listen. There was a lot of responsibilities when I was still at the church but I thought as long as I do well, God would surely answer to my wishes. All my misfortune happened because I thought I was a bad girl."

Issei couldn't believe his ears when Asia called herself a bad girl. If she was a bad girl, then Issei would be a prude. Feeling angry with all the people that has mistreated the innocent blond, Issei wanted to reassure her it's all wrong, yet the steely gaze stopped him.

"However, what Hanwei-san said was also true. We met each other because of what we believe in, you helped me pick up my garments on the day I came to this town."

The memory of him picking up Asia's panties resurfaced until he mentally slapped himself back to reality. Chuckling, "That's right. Then we hung out and did lots of stuff."

"And then you came to my rescue when I got in trouble. I may be a devil now but with you by my side, I feel like I can believe in anything even when Father is no longer with us." Asia smiled gently, feeling the happiness she always feel with her first friend.

Smiling, "Every decision we've done defines who we are right now. Daisuke did say that didn't he? I think he's starting to rub off on us."

"Yes."

"Issei."

The Pawn turned around to face none other than Raynare. His chest tighten, but he didn't know why. Was it anger? Happiness? Or lingering feelings? Whatever it was, he just sucked it up and muster all the courage he's got, "Yeah?"

"Back when Kokabiel threw the spear at me when I was healing that church agent, you wasted your energy to destroy it. Why did you go against the plan? You were supposed to transfer your third and final power-up to that Rook to finish Kokabiel. If he didn't find an alternate solution, we could have lost."

Her eyebrows narrowed, showing no emotion for Issei to discern what she was thinking. Fighting back the nervousness, he just went with honesty, "Because you were in trouble right? I couldn't just let you get hurt like that."

Her brows narrowed further as she frowned, "That church member is the Durandal user. And even if she couldn't fight back, I'm not exactly powerless remember? What you did was irrational."

"Raynare-san." Asia timidly voiced out, trying to maintain eye contact with the displeased fallen, "Issei-san did what he thought was best. Please forgive him."

While Raynare did hear to the blonde's plea, she only made a quick glance before continuing to wait for Issei's reply. The guy in question panicked, "I know you're strong. I didn't mean to think you're weak. I mean, I've seen what you can do and I think you're pretty good. I just wanted to help that's all."

"I killed you." The blunt statement was said without hesitation to which Issei winced in emotional agony. "I killed you on the day of our date. Manipulated or not, I killed you due to orders from Kokabiel. Can you genuinely say you want to help me after that?"

Issei couldn't figure out why she's said that. His heart throbbed and stomach churned. Sadness reminded him the suffering he sustained on that day. He nearly hung his head until Asia held his hand, giving a comforting squeeze for support. Snapped back to reality, he remembered his friends' words and followed his heart, "T-that's all in the past. We're comrades now so of course I want to help you. After all, I also... can't help but... worry about you."

The fallen searched for any lies, but she found none. All the displeasure on Raynare's face melted. Eyes drooping, she muttered something about 'ugly humans' but he couldn't make out the rest. "You are an idiot." Issei winced again, then suddenly saw Raynare giving him a small smile, "But I guess that suits you best, always has. Thank you, Ise."

Issei widen his eyes nonplussed. There was no mistake about it, that was the very same smile Amano Yuuma always smiled. His heart's beating faster as he can feel his face heating up, "Yuuma-chan..." The unconscious mutter startled them both. "No- I'm sorry- I mean- I- uh- um-"

"It's fine. Amano Yuuma has always been my alias, I've gotten used to people calling me that." Seeing her ex-boyfriend all innocently flustered was amusing. Raynare's smile meant she genuinely felt that way.

Sighing in relief, Issei's heartbeat skyrocketed. He tentatively but happily tried again, "Then, Yuuma...-san?"

"Hey, I'm only three years older than you. Adding formalities makes me feel old." She mock scolded.

The Pawn couldn't have smiled wider, "Then, Yuuma-chan."

As she continued her interactions with him, Raynare actually felt more at peace. She then suddenly frowned nervously, something Issei picked up. Grabbing an item from the hidden compartment in her long gloves, she extended her hand to show him something Issei didn't think she kept. "I wanted to return this earlier, but didn't know how to put it into words. I'm sorry for everything, so... here."

A pink scrunchy, the gift Issei gave her on their date.

"You still have that?"

"Well, I did have some fun and it does look cute."

Stupefied, Issei could only stare at the scrunchy for a few seconds before looking back at the somehow serious yet nervous fallen angel. Shaking his head, "Keep it."

"Wh-what?"

"It's okay, I bought that for you. If you like it then you don't have to give it back. Besides, you look cuter happily smiling."

She was surprised, processing the words from the adolescent boy before giggling, "You really are an idiot. Thank you." Raynare proceeded to wear the scrunchy around her wrist, admiring it for a moment.

Issei glanced at the resting Forcuis, realizing that he and Raynare need to go back. His enthusiasm was dampened. After finally reconciling with her, they will have to part ways again. Issei knows she can't stay here forever, but he really wants to hang around with her more. Nervousness once again swells within in, "Do you think we can meet again someday?"

Not expecting the sudden question, Raynare drooped her eyelids, looking at the ground in thought, "I'm not sure. Azazel-sama might keep me in headquarters for a while and this is a devil territory." Issei inwardly deflated. "However, he may allow me to keep in contact with your master if I have other missions in Kuoh. Maybe we can meet up?"

"Yes!" Issei blinked at his loud answer before backing a bit, "I mean, yes. That will be great."

"See you around then." Raynare's fond smile turned into an amused one, "I suppose it's almost time for me to go. Besides, if I occupy your attention any more, Asia might explode."

"Huh?" He turned around to see the blonde cutely pouting with angry puppy dog eyes, "Asia, are you- owowowow!"

The jealous Asia pinched Issei's cheek with all her adorable might, "Jeez, Issei-san!"

Raynare laughed while watching the whole scene.

* * *

"You doing okay Gasper?" I asked, sitting down on the ground with the Dhampir behind me. He's shutting his eyes tight to make sure the Forbidden Balor View wouldn't accidentally activate. Koneko and Akeno were sitting to my left while Miho's on my right. Luckily Xenovia and the rest were resting elsewhere in the short distance so the introvert wouldn't be too frightened. "Do you want me to bring your box?"

"I-it's okay. I think I'm g-getting the hang of being outside." He squeezed out the words, trying his best to tough it out.

"Gya-kun, good job."

"Ufufu, you're doing very well Gasper-kun."

"Congratulations, Gasper."

The girls praised him, causing him to stutter out, "I-i-it's no problem. Seeing m-my senpais fight so hard, I just felt like I n-needed to help. By the way Daisuke-senpai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wished I could say the same for my clothes, good thing I got spares back home."

"You w-worked really hard senpai. Thank you."

"No problem. As if I'm gonna let a crazy warmonger destroy our home."

"It's not just that. E-even when I wasn't out here, you still counted me as part of our peace. I c-couldn't help but feel bad, but senpai helped give me a push. So, thank you."

Smiling, I could tell he was being honest. Made me happy to know that I'm inspiring hope in people. I slowly lifted my hand to pat his head, earning a squeak of pleasant surprise, "Your welcome. Besides, I gotta look awesome in front of my kouhais every once in a while right?"

"Hehehe, senpai's hand~"

Our little introvert junior is starting to grow, almost makes me want to tear up. While it seemed small by others, Gasper's effort and feelings have brought him far considering how much mental trauma he's suffered during his childhood. And this is only the start, he'll go far because like the rest of us, he's got precious people to protect. Hope, huh? Maybe I should get back to another blonde because he's been gripping his sword, staring off with a faraway look.

A tug of my sleeve drew my attention to Koneko, her concerned and saw eyes imploring me, "Daisuke-senpai-"

My other hand pat my other junior's head, "Don't worry Koneko, Kiba's not going anywhere. After all, we're his family."

They instantly relaxed at my words. Standing up, I proceeded to walk over to the avenger's side. Kiba noticed my presence but said nothing, both of us content with the silence. Gazing at his Holy Demonic Sword for another minute or so later, "Are they finally free?"

I wasn't sure what he's referring to at first. Kiba just continued, "All my fallen comrades had their dreams. Are they finally free in Heaven to do what they want?"

"I'm well-informed, not omniscient. But you met your friends' consciousness, didn't you?" He nodded. "Then I'm sure that you're friends can rest in peace. To meet you one last time, they were worried about you as much as you worried about them. So don't throw away your happiness like it's nothing."

"Will there be more victims? Valper cannot be the only researcher obsessed about Excalibur."

"That's already been taken care of, Michael made sure to not let something like that happen again. The Excalibur won't cause anymore harm to anybody."

Sighing, Kiba dropped his shoulders and released tension from his body. He turned to face me, smiling lightly and bowed, "Thank you for everything, Daisuke-kun. Without you, I probably would have committed treasonous acts in blind rage. You have helped me achieved my dreams and more. For that, I am in your debt."

His sincerity made me frown sadly, "Kiba, please stop. This would have happened even without my interference, someone else would have stepped up to bring you back to your senses."

"That may be so." Kiba looked at me directly to my eyes in high regard, burning with pride and determination, "However, it was you who was righteous enough to help me even knowing it may not be necessary. There were a few times I considered asking you the locations of the Excalibur fragments for my revenge, but I knew you were the kind of person who would only use your knowledge to help people in need. My intentions do not deserve such."

"You do not turn a blind eye to someone in need." His eyes briefly went to Gasper, "Perhaps I may be saved from my darkness regardless, but it was you who made me the way I am now, different than the me you originally know. You believed I would not stray away, even allowing yourself defenseless to prove my intentions. Because of that, I am the Kiba Yuuto who has opened his eyes to another purpose, saved by a friend who saw the light in his heart and reached out to it."

"... Still can't take all the credit though."

He raised a fist towards me, "From now on, I swear to protect all that is important to me. And that includes you, Hanwei-kun."

Smirking, I fist bumped, "Likewise, Yuuto."

"Pardon my intrusion." I turned around to see Forcuis, looking unsure of himself, "I know this may be rude, but is Gremory-dono's Queen truly the daughter of Baraqiel-sama?"

Don't think he has any bad motives, so I guess it's alright, "Yeah."

The fallen sighed in exhaustion, "I suppose that explains why her magic feels similar. It was hidden by all her demonic energy, but I never expected she would be one of the higher-ups daughter. That must be why Baraqiel-sama is always inclined to know more about Kuoh."

"Is Baraqiel-san aware of Akeno-san's reincarnation?" Yuuto asked.

"Most probably. I have very few occasions to meet Baraqiel-sama personally, but he does not strike me as uncaring of his family. Strict yes, but also associates with his subordinates warmly if needed."

"I'm sure Akeno has her reasons." My eyes darted towards Yuuto who got the hint, "It's probably some family issues, best not to pry too much unnecessarily."

"Agreed." Forcuis nodded solemnly, eyes turning to me with a smile, "Daisuke, you have my gratitude for accepting us despite our past. Initially, Raynare and I returned for our own benefit but throughout the fight, I can see the plausibility in your words. As we worked together, I felt peace can truly be achieved. Many will certainly object, but envisioning such a future would be much more prosperous for the Three Factions."

"And thanks for coming to help us. Consider all the bad blood between us gone, glad we could make up."

"Perhaps we could indulge in a sword match in the future. You may have surpassed me now, but I will not allow myself to fall behind for long."

"Excuse me." Yuuto cut in with a thin smile, "If there will be a sword match against Hanwei-kun, I think I should engage first. I did unlock my Balance Breaker."

The fallen swordsman raised an eyebrow, "Surely I may proceed first? You are already granted many opportunities to spar against Daisuke."

"I will be troubled to say this however, as Hanwei-kun's usual partner, honing my new abilities will give him more of a challenge."

"Please forgive my presumption, but my unique combination of sensory and sword skills would prove more of a match to Daisuke."

"As someone who has known Hanwei-kun longer, I know just what is best to draw out his potential."

"The same partner would leave Daisuke's other skills dulled. I am more suited to force his hand."

"I am the best partner for Hanwei-kun!"

"No, I am!"

"Guys, guys, no need to fight over me. If you're that eager to lose, I'll take you both on at once." They went from nearly butting heads to glaring at me with challenge. Kinda funny to see actually. I may be arrogantly smiling right now, but I'm actually trying to stop myself from laughing.

"That is quite the confidence."

"Care to put money where your mouth is?'

They knew my pathetic attempt to not laugh like an idiot, both smiling in amusement to my facade. Or they just really want to pummel me for the heck of it. I was about to lose it until someone spoke up.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" To my side was a slightly confused Rias, watching us one by one, "Daisuke, I..."

Yuuto and Forcuis got the message, "Well, we should be going."

With that, they went back to their respective groups, leaving me alone with the red head. There was something in her eyes and for some reason, there's an awkward atmosphere. I'm not sure what to say actually, emotions constricting me to struggle to utter a word. Might as well try something.

"So-"

"How-"

Our eyes met, pausing at our simultaneous attempt to start a conversation.

"You go first."

"It's okay, you can go first."

Rias nodded, "Okay. How are your hands? Your last attack must take a lot out of you from using magic that's not your own."

"They're fine." Waving my healed hands for emphasis, "I think my Sacred Gear shielded me some of the damage, plus Asia and Raynare knew what they were doing. Though I wonder how the latter's magic works on a devil, maybe it's a residual effect of Twilight Healing."

"Quite relieving to have such capable support on our side." Shyly tilting her head down, Rias' lips flattened before looking back at me, "Daisuke, thank you. For saving us... and for protecting me."

"Of course I'd protect you, I won't let anybody hurt you remember."

She smiled softly, "That's right, you have always rushed to my rescue. I was very impressed you were able to throw back a Cadre-class fallen angel's spear. Your strength truly astounds me to no end."

"To be honest, it was more like halfway between instinct and conscious effort. Considering we're fighting against a much stronger opponent, counter moves are much better. Wasn't sure if I could pull it off though."

"You have always pulled off the impossible. Your growth has exceeded my expectations again. It's truly amazing to see how much your effort and determination has brought you so far. Do you think it could be a sign for you?"

Shrugging my shoulders, "Who knows. I still can't figure out how I'm getting stronger like this. I'm not even suppose to be here."

"Maybe it was destiny for us to meet? You said we have many great fights ahead of us right? Maybe you were meant to join my peerage and help steer the course of fate into the right direction?"

"It's possible. There are already too many changes compared to what I know, and some of the fights are more difficult compared to those from my memories."

"There is no doubt in my mind you are here for those changes. Your powers have grown each time when we needed you the most."

"Guess so. Maybe..." A dawn of realization hit me. Looking in the red head's eyes with utmost seriousness, "Maybe, it's the power of the plot."

"... What?"

"You know like how all shounen protagonists get some kind of cool power up to defeat the villains. Since I've joined with the main characters, maybe now I also can win through it all with the power of never giving up."

"... You're right." Rias stood proudly, "And I am the main heroine who will bravely lead my peerage and overcome any and all odds."

"Together with might, magic, and plot armor. Nobody will stand in our way."

"As expected of my servant. From now on, we can obtain whatever we want."

...

The two of us burst out laughing.

"Pftthahahaha." That was pure gold, "What was that just now? 'We can obtain whatever we want'? That sounded almost too devil-like to be the heroine."

Rias cover her mouth with a hand, doesn't help to regain control any easier though, "Well what about you? 'Might, magic, and plot armor'? What kind of shounen protagonist would break the fourth wall to win?"

We laughed out for a little while longer, until it died down to small chuckles before calming down. Rias slowly closed in to lean on me, gazing at my eyes longingly, "Daisuke, are you sure we can't be anything more?"

Instantly turning somber, the same constricting feeling returned at lesser degree. Turning her down only makes me feel hollow, "I'm sorry Rias, but I just don't see you as any more than a friend. I'm sure there are lots of other guys better than me who would accept you."

"But none of them are you." She whispered out sadly, burying her face into my chest, "Can you at least tell me the girl you like?"

My body stiffen, surprise overwhelming me before sighing, "I thought I hid it pretty well."

"You did, but I'm always watching you."

That would sound pretty stalkerish if I didn't know her better, "Promise you wouldn't tell anyone?" I can feel her nodding against me before she stepped back, paying attention to me to the fullest. Nervousness suddenly swelled up to epic proportions, heart beating wildly as my mouth open and close a few times to get the words out. I can feel my face flushing before taking a deep breathe to pull my shit together, "It's... Miho."

My eyes subconsciously went to peek at the pinkette whether she heard us or not. She's still chatting with no indication she heard anything, so I guess it's fine. Rias drooped her eyes almost in defeat, "I had my suspicions but hoped I was wrong. It'll be difficult to win you over from a girl who is your familiar and living with you."

Blushing intensely, "We didn't do anything!" I lowered my voice after realizing my distress, "The most is just helping her adjusting to human society, and she climbs onto me in her salamander form from time to time."

"So you two didn't do anything intimate?"

Ready to say a big fat no, I opened my mouth before pausing as a memory of Miho trying to seduce me after she found that hentai manga a few weeks back. My eyes slowly slid away from her panicking face.

"Did you!?"

"... I blame Issei?"

"Daisuke!"

"It was accident, I swear! A one-time thing! She just misunderstood some stuff and tried it out. You know how impressionable ignorant people can be in a new environment."

Rias looked ready to pinch my cheeks the hell off of me, glaring at me with small tears at the edge of her eyes, before slowly backing away and breathed deeply, "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do anything, but I still don't like it."

I'll just keep the thought that I somewhat enjoyed it to myself.

"This emotion, it's so new to me and I keep craving for more, yet I hesitant because I don't want to be overbearing. Unlike other boys, you don't look at me with any lust or desire aside from your accidental glances."

 _'Fuck. So she noticed.'_

"The thought of disgusting you because I was too clingy made me scared, but I can't help myself. Even if you don't like me, I want to be close to you... even now I still do."

At least now I know she doesn't hate me. I smiled softly, "Love is a hurricane, or so people say. Rias, you are one of the most important friends I have. No matter what you do, I know you would never hurt me on purpose, that's why you'll never disgust me. I mean, look at Akeno. Her tendencies go overboard sometimes and I don't push her away. It's natural for people to want to be closer to their crushes."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really really."

"Then... can you pat me everyday too?"

My hand went to her crimson hair, slowly yet gently patting her. Rias closed her eyes and leaned onto my touch in delight, smiling like a little kid getting free candy, "Akeno was right, your head pats do feel nice."

"Years of practice." I nodded sagely.

Satisfied from my administration, Rias closed in, "Daisuke, thank you. I love you."

 ***CHU***

A familiar sensation of damp lips reached my cheek, the one opposite of where Akeno kissed. I immediately blushed up a storm, staring and gaping stupidly as my heartbeat cracked up to eleven.

Rias smiled sweetly, "I won't give up on you Daisuke. I'll be in your care from now on so please bear with me."

My mind went blank as the familiar darkness once again hit me.

* * *

 **A few days later:**

"Welcome back Master. Magical Girl Xenovia is here to greet you, nyo~"

...

The bluenette ended by making a heart shape with her hands together over her chest with a deadpan face. Puzzled, Xenovia saw none of us reacted the way she wanted and turned to ask Rias, "That didn't work. What should I do now?"

"Try the second pose. Don't give up."

Xenovia nodded, "Fear not, for Magical Girl Xenovia is here to be your friend and save the day, nyo~" She twirled an imaginary wand and struck a cute pose. Would have worked if she didn't still have that deadpan look on her face.

"I'm getting some bad flashbacks here." Issei shuddered in fear.

"Meh, I'll give you a seven out of ten, your posture and movements are almost perfect. If you can work on the facial expressions, you'll get a full score from me."

"I see. Thank you for your feedback."

"No wait, that's not the problem here!" Issei played the straight man, "What are you doing here? I thought you went back with Irina."

"Oh, that." Her unfurled devil wings surprised everyone except me and Rias, "Unfortunately, when I contacted headquarters about the situation of God's death, they immediately exiled me as a heretic. Irina retrieved the fragments but they allowed me to keep Durandal." Xenovia bowed apologetically towards us, "Everyone, I regret my shameful behavior to you all, especially Asia. Please find in your heart to forgive me even if I don't deserve such."

Asia became flustered and bowed back, "I-it's okay, Xenovia-san. We all worked together and made up already. Please raise your head."

"That is right. Our past aside, you are our comrade now. There is no need for such feelings." Yuuto spoke to his fellow Knight.

"But... Is it alright to be forgiven that easily?" She hesitated with her head still lowered, not daring to make eye contact.

"Sure it is. We fight and then make up, that's what friends do all the time after all, and now you're our friend."

Raising, the former church agent tilted her head at me in confusion rather than relief, "Japanese culture sure is difficult to understand. Friends fight then make up? From what I learned according to Irina, friends are supposed to always get along."

"That depends on the person, I think." Issei responded with a sweat drop.

"As expected, I have much to learn. In that case, I look forward to the future with you all."

Everyone answered positively, except me. Normally, that's what people say whenever they join in for adventures or other stuff. So that means... "Buchou, you didn't tell her?"

"Well, it's your secret."

"Secret? What secret?"

Scratching the back of my head, I sighed at the needed explanation. Maybe I should start writing it down so I don't have to bother explaining everything again. "It's okay, we can trust her. Xenovia, you might want to sit down. This is gonna be big."

And so, I proceeded to tell her about everything, about my origins, about canon, and about watching High School DxD as a fictional story. She just sat there and tentatively listened to every word. "So, that pretty much sums it up. How do you feel about it?"

"Hmm, that's quite a unique and complicated situation you're in, it's a lot to take in. I don't understand but I understand."

"How does that make sense?" Issei played the straight man again.

"About that." I spoke nervously, "Asia, Xenovia, about God's death. I'm sorry for not telling you. I-"

"It's okay Hanwei-san. You did it to help us right?"

"I'm still not sure of the situation, but a secret that big can't be revealed easily. I don't fault you for that."

Smiling softly, "Thanks guys. How about we get ice cream later? My treat."

"Ara ara, I would like an extra large of your serving."

"I"m sure that would be enjoyable." Rias sent a brief glare towards Akeno, "Because now it is a time of celebration. Now that the Gremory peerage is complete, we can show the world our full might."

"T-that's right." Gasper chimed in in his box, "We're all here now."

"... One team." Koneko showed a smile.

"Hey yeah." I looked back at everyone, smiling widely at the full party, "Didn't realize it at first because it was supposed to be much later but we're all here now."

"It felt like only yesterday when I had Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko." Rias' eyes shone with pride, "And then I met Daisuke, Issei, and Asia. Then, Gasper gained enough courage to step outside, and finally Xenovia. Everyone, no matter what happens next, know that we are a family. If one of us is in trouble, the rest of us will be there to help. Together, let's pave a path towards glory!"

""""""""Yeah!""""""""

Family, huh? The sound of that word brought me joy and happiness. Yet for some reason, a small piece of my heart felt nothing but sorrow...

* * *

"Let's see, take the next turn, left, then left again, and it'll be on my ri- Ah, there it is."

It's the weekend, where everyone's supposed to hang out for karaoke. Heard that there's also some good restaurants here to try out. The location's on the next town over, so we took a bus to get here. Quite a lot of people here, then again this place just finished renovating so that's bound to be. The big sign's a dead giveaway though. Turning off the map in my iphone, we entered.

"Make sure to stay close and don't get lost."

"Yes."

One meeting with the receptionist later, I knocked the door which showed Issei on the other side, "Daisuke, you finally made it."

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. Quite a crowd out there."

"About time Daisuke."

"Yeah, we're already done looking through the menu."

Motohama and Matsuda called out as the rest gave me a small wave. The room's big enough to fit us all comfortably with a new screen and comfortable furniture, guess I can see why this place's popular. Everyone's in their casual wear for the outing. I'm wearing light brown cargo pants with white inner shirt and sleeved orange vest. "Say, you guys don't mind if I bring a friend right?"

"Of course not Daisuke. Who's your friend?" Kiryuu asked curiously, setting down her menu to get a look.

Just as she entered, Kiryuu was genuinely surprised as Motohama and Matsuda literally froze like statues. The others' eyes lit up in recognition. "Hello, my name is Miho. It's nice to meet you."

She's wearing a dark blue miniskirt with thigh-high black and pink socks and low-heeled sandals, her top consists of long sleeved white blouse that gives a small glimpse of her cleavage. As expected, the perverted duo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, glued onto Miho's presence. Matsuda's practically hyperventilating with an erotic look whereas Motohama's-

"Bust-ninety five waist-fif-"

I quickly grabbed a menu and threw it at his face. Hard. "Oi four-eyes! No 'analyzing' my cousin!"

"Oh ho." Kiryuu adjusted her glasses with a glint that I don't like, "So this is the other flower back at the mall. I'll admit, we didn't pay much attention since Himejima-senpai was more famous. On closer inspection, she could actually give her and Rias-senpai a run for their money."

"Ah, you must be Aika Kiryuu. Hanwei-sama has told me much about you. I hope we can get along."

The human males looked almost physically struck to the heart by Miho's smile, before they regained their composure and stomped to my direction, manhandling me to the exit with innocent smiles, "Excuse us Daisuke, we would like to have a word with you."

Immediately after out of everyone's sight, said innocent smiles turned vengeful and they bashed my stomach. Or tried to as the vibration traveled back to their arms, forcing them to yelp and cool their hands by blowing them, "Why didn't you tell us you have a top-tier onee-sama living with you!?"

Their glares were pitiful at best. I deadpanned, "One: Miho's not an onee-sama, she's the same age as us."

""That's even worse!""

"Two: I already said my relative is living with me, I just didn't say how hot she was."

"You traitor!" Baldy grabbed my collar and shook me violently back and forth. This was already expected, it's almost a routine whenever I interacted with a hot girl, kinda old actually. "Do you have any idea how torturous babe-deficiency is!? We thought you were our friend!"

"It's no wonder you were unaffected by the Two Great Onee-samas! You already have as much girl time as you want! What do you guys do under the same roof, especially when she called you -sama!?" Four-eyes is now weeping, invading my personal space without mercy.

"Just the usual, we talk, eat, hang out, and other normal stuff."

""You- you talk about your desires!? Eat each other out!? And hang your-""

"Alright listen, instead of listing out your delusional fantasies, how about we go back and sing some songs already."

"No! You've gone too far this time, ikemen! You'll never understand what we're going through!"

"We're gonna vent out every last of our frustrations on you if it's the last thing we do! We don't care if you're stronger, you can't stop us!"

"Considering how rage-blinded you are, I don't doubt that. But I'm not the one who's gonna stop you."

The two paused at the sudden spike of killing intent filling the room. They may not be trained to sense it, but they have experienced it too many times from the wrathful kendo girls. Nervously gulping, they reluctantly looked behind to see a _very_ angry Miho, her eyes sharpened into a (ironically) cold glare that spells their doom.

Shrieking girlishly, they released me and prostrated down to her feet, "Please forgive us Miho-sama! We didn't mean any harm to Daisuke!"

"Yeah, we were just joking! We swear!"

"Oh." Her facial features relaxed and smiled kindly, "I see. I forgive you then."

""Really!?""

The temperature shot up to barely safe levels, "No."

...

Back at our rented room, Miho seated in between Asia and Kiryuu, was curiously reading through the songs with the other girls. The boys were seated on the opposite side while Motohama and Matsuda silently sat in a corner with red prominent slap marks on their cheeks. Issei pitied them, he really did. It's nice to know that despite their uncontrollable libido, they have someone who still cares about them.

And currently it's not me.

Trust me, I didn't bring Miho for this, I don't even find this funny. I just thought that my familiar should have fun and try out some new recreational activities, something greatly needed after our fight against that crazy warmonger. Our friends think that Miho's slitted eyes were ocular accessories like the rest of the normal humans.

Each of us took turns singing. Issei and I took turns singing Dra-M Ball, Asia sang a normal slow paced song for middle school kids which somehow was able to heal our hearts and restore Motohama and Matsuda back to normal, while the rest sang what they liked except for Koneko and Miho. The quiet Nekoshou was content with making small talks and the Salamander was still not quite used to this yet. The timid blonde felt more excited for another round as she and Issei sang a duet. The later matched the former's pace, harmoniously matching together and received an applause at the end.

I caught Miho staring at me in my peripheral vision before she quickly averted her gaze. Kiryuu threw me a sly smirk, tilting her head towards the duet. Giving the brunette a thankful nod, I grabbed two microphones and extended my hand, "Miho, would you like to sing with me?"

She quivered in surprise, tentatively answering, "Y-yes."

After choosing a normal paced song, we stood next to each other and sang. It was awkward for her at first, until she adapted and her voice became more confident. We matched each other, syllable for syllable, beat for beat, and rhythm for rhythm. We didn't follow the subtitles that well, it's more like we knew what the other's next move is, like how my familiar and I team up in spars. By the time we finished, everyone else were mystified by our performance and cheered.

Miho flashed me a brilliant smile and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Night came by fast when you're having fun. Miho and I were on our way back to the apartment, walking side by side next to a river, "So, how's your first karaoke session?"

"The most fun I had Hanwei-sama, except when those two perverts attempted to attack you." Miho answered warmly, smiling almost ear to ear.

"That's good. Sorry about the near nonstop training lately, Kokabiel was a real pain to deal with. I thought maybe we can have fun once in a while, there's still so much the human world has to offer."

Shaking her head, "The training was enjoyable as well and..."

"And?"

"And I was able to spend time with you, Hanwei-sama."

I smiled, "Thank you, I also enjoy being by your side."

"Whew, now aren't you two a lovey dovey couple?"

Both of us stiffen to find a man suddenly appearing right in front of us, smiling nonchalantly with his fishing gear. Even after training to work on my senses, he still managed to surprise me, guess I should've expected at least this much. I held a hand to tell Miho to not attack and deadpanned, "Thanks a lot, you ruined the mood."

"What? No greeting? And here I thought you've warmed up to me when Kokabiel said you like peace as much as I do."

My familiar's eyes widened in panic before I held her hand, "Sorry Miho, could you go on ahead? I'll be back later."

"Eh? But Hanwei-sama..." Her eyes darted back and forth between us, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I promise, I'll be back safe and sound. We're just gonna have a talk." I cupped her cheek gently.

Her eyes soften and head tilted to lean into my touch, "Yes, Hanwei-sama." Reluctantly leaving my side, she cautiously walked past the newcomer and head home, but not before giving me one last glance.

"I thought you said she's not your girlfriend?"

"She's my familiar, I pet her all the time in her animal form." Crossing my arms annoyingly, "Couldn't you just call and make an appointment Azazel?"

"And ruin the surprise? As if." The Governor General smiled childishly, "Come on, if we're lucky we can get a real haul tonight." He walked towards the river and set up his equipment. Sighing in defeat, I followed and mimicked his actions.

"So, a Salamander eh? Haven't seen one of the four elemental spirits in a long time, and she's smoking hot."

"Get on with it Azazel." I tugged my line to see if any fish would take the bait, "Wait. Before that, what happened to Forcuis and Raynare?"

"Those two troublemakers will be scrubbing toilets for months... is what I would like to say if your King didn't vouch for them. They'll be promoted if their reports are anything to go by."

"Well that's good to know."

"Nice to see some devils getting along with my subordinates. Then again, you all did survived through a life or death battle together. Maybe Kokabiel made something right after all."

"So, what's the real reason you sent those two as messengers?"

He got a bite and reeled in a fish, setting it in his bucket before hooking another bait to catch more, "What do you mean?"

"Quit playing dumb Azazel. If you really wanted reliable messengers, you would've sent higher rank fallens to meet with the heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri Households to make it more believable. They were our former enemies and low ranked ones at that. If Rias-sama or Sona-sama thought they were lying or too vengeful, then it would have lead to a catastrophe."

"Hah, sharp kid. Alright fine, it's true that I sent those two to apologize for their misconduct, but I also needed messengers that wouldn't get under Kokabiel's radar. As they were manipulated before, they're perfect for the job. One of the helpers had to sneak into Kuoh to investigate Kokabiel's hideouts and relay the information back to me."

"And the part about the Hakuryuukou just watching us fight?"

"Didn't see that one coming." He answered shamelessly, "To think you'd even catch his attention. What did you do? He's pretty much a battle maniac without caring much about almost anything else."

 _'I proudly declared that even my demonized human side is also a part of my strength. Not like I can tell him that I know about Vali's status.'_

"Beats me."

"You made my work easier actually. That stray exorcist's capture was out of my expectations, helped to draw out the old warmonger out sooner." Azazel caught another fish.

"Glad I could be a service." I drawled, eyeing my still fish-less hook.

"There was that, and your fire seals against the cerberuses, and the knowledge about God's death. That can't be a coincidence or just your brains right?" Azazel turned to face me, analyzing me critically, "Is it part of your hidden power? Or does your information network run that deep? I doubt the latter though, you just arrived in this universe a few months ago."

...

He sighed, scratching the back of his head like he's dealing with a child in his rebellious phase, "Come on Daisuke, cut me some slack here. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything. I came to you out of interest, but my gut tells me there's something more from you. Something that might change the world of the supernatural. Can't you at least give me a hint? I'm gonna keep making surprise visits until you answer anyway."

A hint, huh? I looked at Azazel's face long and hard. He may look young, but that's definitely battle-hardened eyes that showed wisdom in his years. There's no deceit, or at least none that I can fine. However, is it really a good idea to tell my secret to someone from the top? On one hand, he might be able to help me get back home and change the timeline for the better. But on the other, this information might leak to other factions and mythologies, they'll be hunting for my head for whatever reasons. The more people know, the more I'm at risk.

"Sorry but you're way too young for me and I'm into ladies remember?"

My eyes twitched furiously. What is it with people thinking that I'm gay!?

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, "Fine, you want answers right? Then prove to me that you're trustworthy, prove to me that you're all trustworthy. If I'm gonna talk, then I might as well talk when all the top dogs are there. If you can prove that I can trust you at the conference between the three factions, then I'll tell you everything."

Azazel raised an eyebrow, "I haven't even contacted the other leaders about the conference yet. Are you psychic?"

"No hints until you get my approval."

"You drive a hard bargain. Deal."

"And here's a freebie. Watch out for Vali, he's not as loyal as you think."

This time he raised both eyebrows, "Does that mean you know about his lineage?"

"Yes."

"Damn kid, you're just full of surprises. Guess I should respond in kind, Salamanders warmth are very sensual. Once inside, you'll-"

"I don't need your perverted advices!"

* * *

 **The next morning:**

The second floor of my apartment only has two of us as the occupants. We got some notification that someone's gonna move in next door a few days ago and that person has arrived if the sound of boxes meant anything. We decided to go meet our new neighbor and introduce ourselves, maybe even help out if they need it. Exiting the apartment, Miho and I went to knock on the door to welcome them.

"I still find this unwelcoming Hanwei-sama."

"Miho, they're just neighbors. They can help us if we need something. They're not gonna invade our territory." The door clicked and opened, "Hello, my name is Tan Han Wei. I hope that you like- Rias?"

"Oh, good morning Daisuke, Miho. Sorry but I'm almost done unpacking, we can talk later." My new red head neighbor closed the door and went back in.

We exchanged glances and went back inside confusingly. The pinkette closed in on me with urgency, "Hanwei-sama, our territory is being invaded."

"Miho, Rias is just moving in as our neighbor. She's not gonna invade-"

The sound of Power of Destruction disintegrating the wall connecting the two apartments permeated through the air. As soon as the wall's gone, Rias casually walked into our living room with a smile, "This would make a good place to hang the curtains, don't you think?"

I hesitantly glance back at the Salamander, "Maybe it's being invaded a little?"

Miho cutely pouted.

* * *

 **Krieger 3533673: I think the gas is coming from Kuroka's senjutsu.**

 **The Inquisitor: Not a good idea, it'll be just fake peace. Like how Nagato tries to make a super weapon from the tailed beasts.**

 **A.N.: As for Miho's full appearance, her face is a blend between Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto Shippuden and S** **umireko Sanshokuin from Oresuki, her shade of pink is Nakano Nino's from the Five Wedded Brides anime, and her hairstyle is like Fujiki Maka's from Boku no Kanojo Sensei.**

 **Before you start denying, haven't you noticed Daisuke getting flustered about romantic topics with Miho. He even calmed down when she held his hand before the cerberuses fight and when he kept overthinking things after Akeno's kiss. And there's also the very big hint when Daisuke said Miho is his type in Chapter 8: A Calm Before the Firestorm. Sorry about the late update, but I'll still be busy with Pokemon Sword and Shield. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	25. Chapter 24: Throwback Part 3

**A.N.: Okay, I wasn't planning on writing anymore throwbacks, but I realized that I somehow made most of my chapters Daisuke's POV only again. So, without further ado.**

 **I do not own High-School DxD**

* * *

Chapter 24: Throwback Part 3

"This might be the biggest event for our son!"

Issei felt really uncomfortable, almost squirming in his living room as his parents moved all over the house. This was unexpected to the pervert really, he didn't think his own parents would have such an exaggerated reaction. This might be embarrassing if someone apart from Asia would see this. The blonde in question was tilting her head in confusion, curiously attempting to infer what her foster parents are doing. In the end, she just looked towards Issei.

"Issei-san, why are otou-sama and okaa-sama so exited?"

"Well, of course we are excited." The father, Gorou Hyoudou inspected the living room for any dust before smiling widely towards the pair.

"After all, our son isn't known to be very popular." The mother, Miki Hyoudou chimed in, checking the oven to ensure the cookies would not be overcooked.

"Kaa-san!" Embarrassed, Issei flushed slightly at the fact that those two are making a big deal of this, he didn't want Asia to hear that. Okay, maybe she already knows about that since they're classmates, but having that said out loud was still a bit mortifying. Seriously, all he did was informing them about a change in his daily routine for the weekend and they went stir crazy.

Asia was still in her '?' mode, puzzled about her foster parents' unusual behavior and thought about what might be the cause of this. She doesn't think it's because she dreamt about her wedding with Issei last night, or that she wrote down possible names for her and Issei's future children in her diary, or that she started standing in front of the mirror every night to rub her breasts in order to make them bigger for Issei. If anyone found out about that, the timid little Asia would die out of embarrassment.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Daisuke is just coming over so we can talk about Dra-M Ball. Is that really worth all the fuss?"

""Of course it is!"" They said in unison.

Issei wanted to face palm right now.

Miki turned off the oven, slipped on some mittens, and brought out delectable cookies, the aroma wafting through the air. "Issei, how long has it been since you have someone besides Motohama and Matsuda coming over to play? I mean it, it's always those two perverts."

"You haven't had any close friends since Irina moved away." Gorou walked over to stand in front of his son, "Even I get worried when you couldn't make more. I know you've talked about others before, but this is the first friend since those two you invited over."

Looking away with uneasiness, Issei rubbed the back of his head and found out they're right. It wasn't really easy for the pervert to make friends, especially when he talked about oppai with his fellow perverts since middle school. Since Irina moved, the only person he looked forward hanging out with was the occhan (old man) who got arrested for telling oppai stories to children shortly after meeting him. In hindsight, maybe it all started with that which steered Issei towards the path of perverseness.

"Is Motohama-san and Matsuda-san bad?" Asia asked innocently, "They treat me very nicely whenever I talk to them."

"They are not bad per se." Miki answered, "They just need to learn some self-control. I swear, sometimes I think they ogle even me."

"And the only one who has that pleasure is me!" Gorou replied hotly, "After all, she is my beautiful wife."

"Oh dear. I still remember when you tried to sneak a peek at-"

"Okay!" Issei loudly interrupted, he doesn't need to know about his parents' sex life right now. A hentai character's? Yes. His parents'? Gross. "Just please try not to overreact when Daisuke gets here. I don't want him to have something that he'll laugh at." To be honest, he wasn't sure if the reality jumper would know about all his secrets. Daisuke did say he knows a lot about the supernatural. But about Issei's personal life? That he wasn't sure of.

 ***Ding Dong***

"Ah, that must be Hanwei-san."

Issei quickly rushed towards the door before his parents could and opened, revealing his friend in his casual wear, "Hey Daisuke."

"Hey Issei. Ready to find out about a transformation beyond Super Dragon 3?"

"You bet. Come on in."

Daisuke took off his shoes and entered, "Ojama shimasu (I'll be disturbing you)."

Before the Pawn could say further, his parents walked up to the ravenette, "Welcome. Your name is Hanwei-kun, was it? May I call you Daisuke as well?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san." Daisuke bowed.

"Please, call me Gorou. No need to be strangers."

"Ara, what a polite boy. Good afternoon, my name is Miki. Thank you for always taking such good care of our son."

"That's right. He talks about you sometimes during dinner. How is he doing in school by the way? I like to know from another man's perspective."

"His perverted tendencies remain strong." Issei's parents sighed in resignation at the obvious answer. "But he tries hard in school and club. And he's always willing to do his best to help everyone with a smile. Everyone in club likes hanging out with him."

"Ha ha, now that's my boy." Gorou slapped his son's back proudly, "Good to know you're doing well."

"That's right. We were afraid you would always be too distracted staring at your female club members' busoms."

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Issei responded in panic. He could see Daisuke's lips twitching which meant that either he's happy or he'll have another laughing fit, "Come on Daisuke, let's head to my room."

"Ah, before that. Here, take these." Miki handed a plate of freshly baked aromatic cookies.

The smell hit Daisuke's nostrils as his eyes suddenly looked hungry. "Thank you very much, Miki-san. I love cookies." Grabbing one, he slowly crunched, savoring the taste delightfully, "Mmm. These might even be better that Akeno's. They're delicious."

The brunette guided Daisuke to his room. Once the guest entered, he looked over the place to find posters of scantily clad voluptuous women, some completely naked. Despite the porn, Daisuke just shrugged like it's normal, "I'm surprised your mom let you decorate your room with these."

Sheepishly scratching his, "Kaa-san said it's fine as long there's no sex in them. Make yourself at home." Issei then went to boot up his computer, searching through the files for his old Dra-M Ball video collection. They're supposed to be mostly similar. Issei wanted to make sure he doesn't get confused about the differences so he can be as pumped as possible for the sequel. He's nearly salivating at the thought of Gon Soku's counterpart's fights. He never thought he get to see the legacy of his childhood hero.

Daisuke placed the plate on a nearby table and took another cookie. Asia came in with a tray of refreshments with her cute baby sprite dragon resting on her shoulder. Setting down the tray to which Daisuke nodded gratefully, Rassei took the chance to fly into Asia's chest to snuggle.

The former nun petted Rassei affectionately, "There there Rassei-kun."

Her response was more snuggling. Asia giggled at the slightly ticklish act of affection. She summons him whenever she has free time to play, sometimes even letting him stay overnight. Young as Rassei may be, he can still be intelligent and pretended to be a stuff animal by staying completely still whenever Issei's parents saw him.

"Hey Rassei. Remember me?"

The dragon looked over to see another male with black hair he hasn't seen in the house before, waving at him. His first thought was to zap him for invading his territory before quickly discarding the idea. Unlike the Pawn, Rassei can tell that this male is far stronger and provoking him would be a bad idea. He doesn't like the thought of another male getting close to his master, but he seems friendly enough. Ultimately, Rassei ignored him and continued to snuggle more.

"Lucky bastard." Issei muttered jealously at the usual sight. He also wanted to hug Asia! Dammit!

Daisuke chuckled, "Say, can I bring Miho over? She's probably just reading another cook book or learning how to use her iphone. Maybe a play date with another familiar is a good way to break her monotone routine."

"That's a nice idea Hanwei-san."

"Miho?" Issei turned his eyes away from the screen to look at Daisuke questioningly, "What if my parents walk in to see a hot girl in my room. They'll probably get a weird idea."

"She's a Salamander remember? She can just stay in her animal form and hide somewhere if they come in."

Issei blinked at that, remembering the time he first seen her in the familiar forest. After seeing Miho in her oppai-full human form for so long, he forgot she could do that. Looking at Rassei, Issei wonders if the dragon has a human form too. The image of a guy being intimate with Asia angered Issei to volcanic proportions before shaking his head to clear his mind. Let's just hope that doesn't happen. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." Daisuke closed his eyes and a seconds later, a blue magic circle appeared on his upper arm.

Clinging in her Salamander form, "How may I serve you, Hanwei-sama?"

"Not today. Just thought you might want to relax and hang out with another familiar." Miho turned to see Rassei who was curiously staring at her.

"Go on Rassei-kun. You can make a new friend." Asia set down her familiar as Miho climbed down, the two walking towards each other.

Miho inspected the young hatchling, she hasn't interacted with other familiars besides Rias'. She doesn't know what to make of him actually, he looks like a potentially strong warrior in the future, but now he's still weak and growing right now.

Rassei remembers this Salamander. She was one of the pretty females always with the black haired male. Her exuding aura shows strength, something all dragons like in the opposite gender. It was different from his master's emotional and mental strength but he still likes it. Rassei lightly roared and flew towards for physical contact. Only to have a tail pushing his head to keep him at bay.

Frowning, Miho doesn't mind people staring at her a little, but touching was a different story. The only male she allowed outside her family to touch was her Hanwei-sama. Miho crawled away to climb back on her master, wrapping around his neck like a necklace.

"Miho, what's wrong?"

"I wish for your presence more, Hanwei-sama."

Daisuke chuckled and petted her. The slightly dejected Rassei flew back to Asia for comfort. As the blonde petted her familiar, she could see Daisuke eyes soften for a second. It kind of reminds her the way how Buchou and Akeno look at Daisuke. Asia has seen this once before but thought she imagined it. Does he like-

"Done." Issei rubbed his hands in anticipation, grinning like a kid celebrating Christmas early, "I've been waiting for this for two days now." He then smiled embarrassingly, "Sorry about my parents earlier. They can get pretty excited sometimes."

"Don't worry about. After all, that's what parents do."

Miho could tell by Daisuke's tone that he was sad. She remembered their talk during their training against the Phenex and nuzzled his cheek in attempt to comfort him.

Asia and Issei also noticed it. Barely, but noticed. Now that Issei thought about it, the dimensional hopper didn't talk about his family before. If they're still alive, then Daisuke will never be able to see them again. So that's why he smiled at his parent's antics. Shit... his lack of thinking made him say something incredibly insensitive. Panicked, Issei bit his inner cheek and quickly thought of a distraction. Donning a perverted smile, he closed in and whispered, "Hey, what do you think of the hentai I recommended? Pretty hot right?"

Overhearing the pervert's question, Miho stopped nuzzling and listened in interest.

The question instantly turned him somber. Daisuke suddenly blushed more than Issei expected, slowly turning his head with blank eyes, "I will never buy another one ever again."

"Wait what? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Daisuke repeated with a steely tone.

Issei shrugged confusingly and loaded the videos. At least Daisuke's better now.

* * *

Dark clouds drifted through the dark sky, leaving little to no moonlight. Although Rias didn't need it since she has night vision, she couldn't care less as she left from Daisuke's apartment, heartbroken.

What went wrong? She didn't think she would be flat out rejected. She went through the love manual, following it to the letter, made cookies that Daisuke liked so much, and even bought the highest quality of Chinese attire she could get to make him notice her. She wanted not the brief stares at her body, but genuine love from her ravenette Rook.

As bright as she is, Rias knew winning Daisuke's affections wouldn't be easy. He is intelligent, decisive, strong willed. Few of the many qualities that the red head admired which made her fell in love with him. And it was also those very same qualities that made Daisuke not easily swayed by simple seduction. Since he knew harems are common in devil society, that means he is solely interested in one girl... who happens to be not her.

Rias felt horrible, like her heart's been chewed up and spitted back out. Aimlessly wondering through the streets as if the surroundings were completely dead to her, she thought back about all the confessions she received from other boys, both in Kuoh and in the Underworld. Was this what they felt when she rejected them? How do they live with that? How do they handle rejection?

A thought occurred to her. How did Rias Gremory handle rejection? Actually, when was the last time she was denied of something? As far as she could remember, the heiress to the Gremory Household was given anything she wanted whenever she asked for it. There were times she was denied to ensure her safety and future like freedom from her arranged marriage with Riser Phenex. But aside from those, whether it was toys, food, or anime, she got whatever she wanted. It doesn't help that her otou-sama and onii-sama never stopped spoiling her.

Now, it wasn't about politics or largely related to her household. It was just her trying to get her crush.

Before Rias even realized it, she somehow reached bottom of the shrine Akeno lives in. Maybe it was a coincidence? Or maybe she unconsciously came here to find confront from her best friend/love rival. Since she's already here, maybe talking with Akeno would lighten the weight in her heart. One by one, Rias climbed each step slowly towards the front door. A few knocks later, Rias heard Akeno's footsteps as she opened.

While wearing her Shinto priestess attire, mild surprise crossed Akeno's face. The Queen sometimes have sleepovers with her King at night, however this was the first time Rias came unannounced. "Rias." Akeno noticed her sad eyes along with the Tangzhuang, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry Akeno, is it fine if I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. Come in."

Rias entered and quietly made her way to sit in a seiza position. Akeno knew when something was wrong but didn't push it, deciding that letting her talk when she's ready would have a better outcome. Making her way to the kitchen, Akeno brewed some tea and returned to offer it to Rias. She placed it on the table in front of Rias, "Here."

The fragrant scent calmed her a little. Rias gratefully took the drink, "Thank you."

Akeno took the seat opposite to Rias, patiently waiting for her best friend like Rias has done for her whenever she was sad during her childhood. Minutes past as the red head stared at the half-empty cup with a forlorn look. It was until she drank the rest of the tea and began, "I went to see Daisuke earlier." Akeno's eyes widened at the unexpected move. "I wanted to thank him for giving Gasper courage to come out of his room. And I also wanted to tell him how I feel."

Now that really got Akeno's attention as she started to mentally puzzle the pieces together, "And... what did he say?"

Rias' breathed hitched, before breathing deeply, "He said I would always be his friend, and he will always come to my aid even if I hate him."

"... I see. Rias, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm more surprised he could still say that. I always thought I had a chance since we get along so well. He came to save me during our Rating Game, he made everything alright, and he gave me hope to finally defeat Riser. I thought we had something special because he did so much for me without any hesitation. But apparently, I was the only one who thought that."

Pausing to take a deep breath, Rias shook her head almost self deprecatingly, "Turns out it was only Daisuke who is special. He risked his life to help Issei and Asia, so why did I think I was different? Moreover, it seems like he already has someone in his heart. Congratulations Akeno, you win."

The ravenette Queen blinked in surprise before smiling uncertainly, "Um Rias-"

"Maybe it would've been different if I realized my feelings sooner."

"Rias, Daisuke-kun-"

"You two do get along well. But I still can't help regretting over my indecisiveness."

"Rias-"

"Do you think Daisuke will consider having a harem someday? Maybe Issei can help and talk him into-"

Akeno stood up and sat right in front of her best friend, clasping her hands into the red head's, "Rias, I was rejected by Daisuke-kun as well."

"... Eh?" The King was flabbergasted. She was almost positive that Daisuke chose her considering that he learns most of demonic magic basics from Akeno, not to mention the occasional back-and-forth teasing and Akeno's flirting. Akeno was considered to be a beauty with equally beautiful attitude if you ignore her sadistic nature, the number two most popular girl where many males and some females would kill to date. That was why Rias was staring almost stupidly, processing the words very slowly in her brain. "He did?"

The maiden in love nodded in empathy, "Yes. It was just earlier today during our training, he said he likes the current me despite my lineage and that I was my own person. To be honest, I thought he had feelings for you."

Now it was Rias who blinked, thinking how similar those two are for having the same thoughts. Doesn't mean that she wasn't as confused as fuck, "If Daisuke doesn't like either of us... Then who does he like?"

Scrunching her eyebrows in thought, Akeno tried to recall back any interactions that could possibly signify any hint of romance, "I'm not sure, it could be Koneko-chan or Miho-chan. Or it could be another girl from school we haven't met before. Daisuke-kun is friendly with almost everyone, so it is hard to tell."

If Rias was sitting on a chair, she would have slumped by now, "How nice... I can't even tell who the boy of my dreams has feelings for. Just how deluded was I?"

"Rias." Her best friend closed in, purple eyes staring deeply at blue-green ones, "Just because you failed once, that does not mean you should give up. No matter what happens, you are always prideful and persevere to the very end. Daisuke-kun may have rejected me, but I have resolved myself to earn his love, even if it's just a little."

"This is different. Daisuke knows what we're like due to his circumstances, and he's not like any other boys I've seen. What if he doesn't like me because he finds my behavior unattractive." Rias' heart clenched at the memory of her nearly raping Daisuke, "I can't bear him hating me. If whatever friendship we have left is-"

"Rias." Akeno's gaze intensified, staring intently with unwavering yet kind eyes, "We may not have known him that long, but Daisuke-kun is not the type who would sever his bonds like that. He said he'll be there for you even if you hate him right? We must believe in him. After all, he wouldn't have done so much for you if he feels absolutely nothing."

"You're..." Shaking her head to clear her mind, "You're right. I'm sorry Akeno, guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"Since it has come to this." The sadist smiled mischievously, "How about we do a little research on our mysterious little kouhai, like watching his movements, staying close to his side and such? To find out more about his personal life and who he likes."

"Isn't that... stalking?"

"Ufufu, it is not stalking if we do not follow him 24/7, we are just observing as much as we can as close as we can. There is nothing wrong with becoming closer with our crush of course."

Technically, what Akeno said was true. It would be a lie to say that Rias didn't crave deeply to know more about the boy. The red head is still worried about going overboard however. She'll need to make sure to restrain herself and find out how much affection is too much, "You're right. With any luck, we might find out more about his desires. But don't regret if I win him over first."

A competitive spark formed between the two maidens in love as their feminine flames burned ablaze. Akeno answered coolly, "Ufufu, I could say the same. Then tomorrow, Operation: Seek True Love will commence."

* * *

Drenched in sweat and exhaustion was Koneko who was drinking mouthfuls of water. The white-haired Rook usually doesn't train this hard but after Freed's capture last night, Daisuke warned them that the big fights are near. With Miho on her right, she sat down on Yuuto's right who was sitting on Gasper's right. While tired, she felt that she should be doing more considering that her fellow Rook and 12 of his clones were still training like crazy. For almost an hour nonstop.

Koneko was starting to think Issei was right to call him a training freak. Either his growth rate has allowed him to keep going or the incoming fight is just that scary. Breathing deeply to alleviate the pain in her lungs and muscles, she saw that the others were staring at him in wonder as well. Behind her was the Pawn lying flat on his back, perspiring all over as Asia healed his sore body.

"Doesn't he... know... what exhaustion... is!?" Issei spat out in between breathes, "Damn it... it's like... he's... showing off!"

"D-don't worry Issei-san. You are working hard as well."

"I suppose it is not an exaggerated description." Yuuto agreed as he watched the male Rook continue training.

A quarter of the clones were refining old spells, another quarter were creating a spinning dome of some sort, as the rest plus original were doing something with balloons on both hands. Or was it water balloons? She hasn't seen any popping for a while now, so she's not sure.

The female Rook clenched her fist in slight envy. She was not as attuned to demonic magic as Daisuke, preferring to get up close and personal instead. Besides, there's a chance that her internal magic might interfere with her nekoshou body and she'll accidentally use senjutsu. Kuroka was a master of both powers after all.

Was this enough though? Everyone has a special flashy power that allowed them an advantage while all she can do was close combat. There's a limit to what physical strength alone can do, and that's if she could even touch her opponent. Daisuke was the same Rook as her until he powered up with both demonic magic and Double Burst, quickly surpassing her in such a short time. At this rate, Koneko will be left behind and become a burden.

Glancing at her blonde senpai who was holding his sword, Koneko thought back about Yuuto's past. His goal was to destroy Excalibur, and he looked really happy when Rapidly was destroyed. If Daisuke didn't help them capture Freed and seize Rapidly, would the avenger continue to pursuit and leave them like her sister, or would he stay? Would she be strong enough to stop him from leaving?

Yuuto felt his sleeve being tugged. He looked down as his kouhai gave him a worried look, "What is wrong Koneko-chan?"

"Yuuto-senpai... You won't leave us right?"

"E-eh?" The box rattled as Gasper peeked, "Yuuto-senpai, you're l-leaving?"

His face tensed for a split second before smiling gently at the youngest members, "Please do not worry. Daisuke-kun has set me straight and promised me a way to fulfill my goal without leaving. As Rias Gremory's Knight, I would not abandon my comrades."

They sighed in relief. That's right, Daisuke has always pulled through, so there's no reason to worry too much about it.

Rias (with her fake glasses on) and Akeno were at the back, watching the rest as they discuss their strategy against Kokabiel. Daisuke already informed them about the important aspects and supplied good ideas as they improve their odds as much as possible. That, and the occasional discussion about any ideas to Daisuke's girl of interest. Their eyes slid to a certain pinkette who was watching her master in awe as usual. Shaking their heads, their thoughts went back to Kokabiel since they can't experience romance if they're dead.

"Buchou, wouldn't transferring Issei's accumulated power to Daisuke-kun would be better?"

"Our wide-ranged magic are more suitable for multiple opponents. Kokabiel's full strength is still unknown to us, we need to keep the element of surprise and transfer the power to him when there is a clear opening."

"Wouldn't Kokabiel roughly estimate how big Issei-kun's power ups are if he has seen them before?"

The King furrowed her brows in worry. This will put Daisuke in a lot of danger if it fails, but they don't have many other choices. As much as it pains her to admit it, the Rook has surpassed everyone including her, putting him as the strongest. This is their best bet to win. But what if-

The sound clones popping reached their ears, drawing everyone's attention to see Daisuke rubbing his temples for a minute before producing two clones again. They weren't grabbing any more balloons but the original held out his hand as four other hands surrounded it.

"I bet he's gonna make a wind canon." Issei speculated.

"I think he will form a wind blade." Yuuto countered.

"... Air fist." Koneko guessed with a hint of excitement.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe senpai will make a tornado!" Gasper's upper body exited completely.

"It is none of those." Miho denied, earning four heads to look at her for the answer. In response, the familiar playfully smiled, "Watch."

Koneko's mood soured a bit at Miho's close relationship with her senpai but continued watching.

The seniors were also curious about Daisuke's newest offensive spell. Akeno in particular, is imagining just how much pain it will give.

As they watched, a sudden light blue gale screeched. The surrounding land chipped as the wind rotated at such compressed force. All of them gaped at the wind force and crazy amount of magic poured into it. Daisuke reeled his hand back and ran towards a large boulder. Said boulder was completely obliterated along with whatever there was several hundred meters behind it, leaving a crater bigger than when Akeno blew up the gym during their Rating Game.

"Anyone else thinks that was so fucking awesome?" Yuuto, Asia, Koneko, Gasper, and Miho raised their hands at Issei's question, "Good, so I wasn't the only one."

"Ufufu, I think I am going to climax."

Ignoring Akeno's predatory gaze at Daisuke, Rias couldn't believe the power behind his newest technique. All previous worries about Daisuke's safety were thrown out of the window and the King decided to stick to the plan. She saw the clones arriving to the original's side and restarted the spell. Wait a second, Daisuke can use that spell multiple times without needing to recharge!

Rias' heart swelled in hope and love as she blushed.

* * *

"Are you sure to leave it like that?" Forcuis questioned with a hint of concern. They were nearly at the outskirts of the city, a little more to go before they could teleport out of devil territory without problems. Ever since he found out his group was manipulated by Kokabiel, all of them have a change of views about their superiority complex of their species, but none more so than Raynare. "Did you not wish to apologize to Issei?"

The fallen paused from walking, still holding onto the light rope which is restraining the thrashing Freed. "Do not stick your nose into other people's business."

"From the political aspect, having a non-hostile relationship with the current Sekiryuutei would prove beneficial for us in the future. Azazel-sama did not request you to apologize specifically, so the choice is yours."

Raynare gritted her teeth in anger. She knew that, considering the one who tricked Issei in cold blood was her. Raynare has seen what humans are like, what humans have done. They destroy their own nature, they make scapegoats for their own convenience, they conduct experiments on their own kind. All the dark sides of humans made her disgusted and repulsed to the point even she wouldn't commit. Since as a child, Raynare developed hatred for humans in particular despite knowing a few were good.

And one of them was Issei, it was that reason she decided to kill him quick and painless instead of taking her sweet time making him despair. Throughout the time she spent time with him, Raynare found out about his naive and childish nature, finding him as one of the exceptions. His sweet and awkward attempts to woo her on their date amused her as she felt genuine fun, like a vacation from her missions. She knew she should apologize, but when she saw his face again after some time, she expected anger, betrayal, hatred or something.

Yet there was none of that.

She only saw sadness. His innocence baffled her. How can there be a human who wouldn't want to seek retribution on his murderer? The other human she killed showed agitation and irritation, even if there's no real hatred. Issei was just a human who would bound to commit sooner or later like the adults. So why does she feel so angry when she saw his eyes? Her hand went over the hidden apartment that kept Issei's gift. What is she even angry about?

"Mmmmrrrgghmmmargh!"

Remembering about her captive, Raynare decided to vent some anger out, "Quiet Freed! How is it you have so much energy anyway?"

"Yaimuamerueminoiewaupme."

Clinking her tongue, she walked over to rip the tape off. Hard.

"I said Daisuke-kun was kind enough to feed me cup ramen. And yeeeeoch!"

"Him? That devil actually fed you?"

"He heard my stomach growling and threaten to shove boiling water instead if I let my mouth run. Perhaps that heretic deserves a swift death."

"Freed may be speaking the truth." Forcuis chimed in, glaring at the priest in disdain, "You were unconscious at that time Raynare, however Daisuke, Issei and Asia spared you and the others from Gremory-dono's wrath."

"You two will get yours soon enough." Freed snarled, really wanting to chop his former bosses if he wasn't tied up, "Can't believe you pussied out like fucking bitches. What happened to going wild and slaughter every shitty devils out th-"

A light sword was pointed dangerously close to the priest's neck, courtesy of a scowling Forcuis, "Silence. Your punishment will be delivered once we arrive back at headquarters. Daisuke may be lenient but I am not." Lowering the weapon, "It baffles me as to why Kokabiel accepted you as his subordinate."

"Because of his potential acquired from the Sigurd Institution."

Out of reflex, the two looked up to see their former superior with all ten wings, smiling evilly. The familiar barrier fallen angels used was erected to keep out any outsiders. Shuddering, they glared as hard as they could and formed their respective weapons. Kokabiel continued, "I did not expect to see you again. Azazel must be getting senile for sending such low ranked subordinates as messengers I presume."

""Kokabiel!""

"Yo! Boss man! A little help over here? Bondage isn't really my thing."

One moment Kokabiel was in the air and the next moment, Forcuis and Raynare barely had time to move before a wave of light was hurled, crashing them into the base of a cliff with profuse bleeding. Kokabiel then swung his blade, breaking Freed's restraints, "Thanks a lot boss man."

"Freed, if you were not in the vicinity I would have left you to your fate. Disappoint me again and you will be discarded. Where is Excalibur Rapidly?"

"The red head shitty devil broke it. But I know where two more fragments might be. We'll catch up if we go now."

The Cadre narrowed his eyes in thought, expecting Michael or more powerful subordinates like Vasco Strada to show up. Guess he'll just have to make do until he levels the entire city to force Heaven's and Underworld's hand, "Very well, show me where they are before my patience run thin."

"Wait!" Forcuis called out, wobbling slightly before looking at the traitor in the eyes, "Why did you betray us!? Why would you who was known as one of our great leaders of Grigori, throw away your rights and position just to reignite the war that might kill us all!?"

Raynare painfully clutched her right shoulder watched, wishing to know about the reason as well.

Chuckling in amusement, Kokabiel simply raised his right hand, gathering light energy, "Foot soldiers such as yourselves should not concern for what's to come. After I overthrow Azazel, the fallen angels will reign supreme for eternity. If you wish to know that badly, then do your best to struggle like weaklings you are."

Foot soldiers? Weaklings? Is that all what their former leader thought of them? After everything they've done for Grigori and serving under him just to be deceived!? Forcuis and Raynare boiled in anger, their prides demanding that they have rights to be acknowledged more than just used pawns. Under no circumstances they would allow a traitor to insult their efforts!

A sphere as big as Kokebiel was launched towards, prepared to send the two to death. They widened their eyes in absolute fear, paralyzed by the sudden attack speeding towards them. Forcuis quickly grabbed Raynare's arm to escape but was too late.

Until an almost undetectable shadow slowed down the sphere for them.

An explosion resounded, cracking the walls and surrounding land. Kokabiel frowned in annoyance and slight confusion after the smoke cleared. There was something wrong with his attack, allowing the two to escape. He was tempted to hunt them down but locating the Excalibur fragments was his priority. Besides, what can two injured weaklings do to affect his plans? Even if they somehow recovered and informed Azazel, his plans are nearly in the final phase and too late to be thwarted. With that, Kokabiel and Freed went after Xenovia and Irina.

...

After a few minutes passed to make sure the coast was clear, Tobio Ikuse and Jin emerged from the shadows. Ikuse wiped the sweat from his forehead, "That was close. I was wondering why Kokabiel suddenly change directions, didn't think the messengers would draw him out like that." He patted his Sacred Gear avatar, "Come on Jin, we need to pass the info back to Azazel."

The black dog nodded in affirmation.

* * *

Gasper felt pathetic.

Here he was hiding in the club room, watching his friends fight for their town while he was being a coward. Unlike him, Yuuto-senpai was fighting back his past and overcame it. He thought he had changed. After finally gaining the courage to step out of his room and meeting the newest members face to face, Gasper thought he became braver. But he was wrong, this was nothing different compared to what he was, just hiding from danger when everyone else was fighting. He couldn't help Issei-senpai to save Asia-senpai, he couldn't help Buchou to free her from her arranged marriage, and now he couldn't help his friends protect their home.

Self-resentment twisted his heart to the core. Was he going to stay useless for the rest of his life? His childhood friend, Valerie Tepes gave him the chance to leave that castle, leaving her alone back in the country of vampires. Now he's wasting her efforts by leaving more people to fend for themselves. Just why couldn't he go and help? Were the words 'friends' and 'family' meant that little to him? Gasper hugged his knees, tears leaking uncontrollably as he berate himself over and over.

"Devils, fallens, church member, spirit, youkai, vampire," Gasper's eyes snapped open, his pointed ears twitching, thinking that he might have imagined that. "and even humans. What happened before is repeating right in front of your eyes. In the past, various mythologies wouldn't even think of this possibility, but here we are now. While God is dead, our actions brought us together because of what we believe in, and neither you nor anyone else can say otherwise. I wouldn't call it true peace, but it's a start."

The timid Bishop stopped crying for a moment, feeling something else in his heart as he was included in Daisuke-senpai's declaration. Something he liked, something warm and comforting. Wiping his eyes, Gasper continued to look through the window and watch them fight. The sight made his eyes go so wide that he might accidentally activate his gear. Existences of different species working together with no hesitation, trusting each other to back up one another. And it called out to him.

 _'You can say that you're useless all you want, but all I see is someone struggling everyday to prove himself anything but useless.'_

Those words were what started it all, that there was someone who doesn't feel sorry for him but sees the scared kid trying to do his best for everyone. Daisuke-senpai saw through his sad self and gave him hope for what he's unconsciously trying to achieve. He slowly exited his box, tentatively taking a few steps, and managed to walk out of the old school building and into the forested area, hiding behind a tree to get a closer look.

They were doing amazingly well until Kokabiel started using more of his power. They struggled a bit until he saw Daisuke-senpai creating two of the most powerful spells he's ever seen by combining his magic with Buchou's and Akeno-san's. His ears hurt a little from the thunder boom but he couldn't take his eyes away and saw his senpai reaching the Cadre.

Until Gasper's face paled as he saw the attack was halted.

No! Daisuke-senpai was so close! Maybe there was someone who can help him but the rest were either too stunned or too afraid that any careless actions might endanger the ravenette further. Someone! Anyone! Please! Daisuke-senpai fought so hard for everyone's sake! This just can't be the end!

"Sorry fucker, but you got one thing wrong. I'm not just a devil. I'm a human-reincarnated devil. Devils have the magic to achieve their dreams, and humans never give up!"

 ***CRACK***

"Gaarrrrrgghhhhhh!"

Whether it was his instincts or his human blood's pride, Gasper's body moved before he even knew it. "D-Daisuke-senpai! Please h-hurry and beat him!"

Forbidden Balor View is strong, but it couldn't stop a Cadre-class fallen angel completely. With Kokabiel's body virtually paralyzed, Daisuke-senpai finally managed to strike. Buffeting winds and violent tremors terrified him to no end. By the time the smoke cleared, the warmonger was finally defeated.

"Gasper. You saved me back there, you really showed your manliness proudly. Thank you."

He did it... He did it! Gasper the scared crybaby, actually helped his friends win. Happiness swelled to no end as his senpai and role model flashed him a weak yet grateful smile. He felt like a somebody, he could see hope.

For once in his life, Gasper Vladi felt proud of what he has done.

* * *

Sirzechs has never sighed in greater relief in his entire near-immortal life. Okay, maybe there were a few that came close when he was still at war against the Old Satan Faction during his youth, but now was the biggest after the war. His precious little sister contacted him via a magic circle to report the latest incident in Kuoh. It all started with the sentence 'We defeated a stray fallen angel'. The cunning Gremory heiress really knew how to choose her words. If she began with either 'Kokabiel' or 'under attacked', Sirzechs would have mobilized his troops as soon as possible.

While the Maou was highly impressed at her accomplishment, he still felt disappointed that Rias chose to handle the situation herself. Serafall would definitely rush off to freeze Kokabiel solid and the rest of Grigori all because of her So-tan is in danger. Though, he can't say the prospect of that wasn't appealing right now. He understood her reasons for not informing him, but Sirzechs was still terrified of possibly loosing his little sister.

Sitting on his expensive chair in his expensive office, Sirzechs expressed in a serious tone, "I will admit, that is quite a feat. However, I cannot say I approve of your actions. This is unlike any other incidents you have encountered. I know Kokabiel during the Great War, and he is far superior than any strays you could possibly meet."

"I understand that fully onii-sama, but my peerage and I are not weak either. We along with the fallen angels and church agent, managed to successfully avert a crisis which could potentially start a war. Should it happen otherwise, the three factions will face possible extinction and other mythologies will utilize this opportunity to invade us."

"Yes, I am well aware. What I do not understand is where does your confidence originate from? Why choose to resolve this emergency without asking for help? My position may not allow me to come without consequences, but I could still discreetly dispatch reinforcements."

A flash of uneasiness washed over the female red head, "There was already someone who arrived to dissolve the matter. Azazel made contact with Hanwei about two weeks ago and informed he will stop Kokabiel's incitement. However, the Hakuryuukou saw the situation unfit to interrupt as we were doing fine against Kokabiel."

The Lucifer really wanted to bang his head onto the table right now, Azazel was very well known for his randomness. Over the years, he was getting reports about the Grigori collecting Sacred Gear users and that made him wary. At first he assumed Kokabiel's invasion was the will of the Grigori as a whole, but it didn't match up if the Hakuryuukou, under Azazel's orders, was sent to stop him. The Governor General has assured many times he did not want war anymore despite his stockpiling, and so far he has not lied.

He knew Azazel has steered towards the more peaceful approach over the years and won't cause real harm to his little sister's Rook, not knowing the exact reason why. While puzzled, he can't afford to look at a gift horse in the mouth. The Underworld has sustained much damage in terms of life and resources, especially after the war against the Old Satan Faction, and needed much time as well as effort to restore what they can.

Yet Rias didn't inform him of that either. Sirzechs let out a sigh, thinking that maybe he had spoiled his little sister too much when she was younger. He really hoped that Millicans would be a responsible adolescent in the future, "And I can safely assumed you did not notify me of this either to not disturb me or the other Maous?"

She nodded stiffly but willfully, "Yes. And onii-sama, is it true about Heaven's leader? Is God really..."

"Unfortunately yes. That is the true reason why Michael and the other Seraphs have been inactive of any major disturbances in the supernatural world. While not completely reclusive, just enough so their religion is still functioning normally. If any outside force know about their weakness and God's death, other factions may take the opportunity to invade. We may be enemies but devils rely on humans, and humans rely on God, one can't exist without the other. I am sure you are aware that this must remain a secret."

"Yes, onii-sama."

One can't exist without the other, huh? Even though he said that, none of the three factions have made any real effort to form peace. Yet Hanwei-kun stood strong against a Cadre-class fallen angel, proudly declaring what the three factions did to defeat the Two Heavenly Dragons in the past has repeated itself. The more the Maou hears about that young warrior, the more surprises he keeps finding. Maybe it is time for a change for the sake of a new era. Speaking of Hanwei-kun...

"Rias." The older brother spoke slowly, eyes focused to show he wanted to know the truth, "Was the super rookie your source of confidence to defeat Kokabiel?"

"Yes, he was one of them but contributed the most. I have seen his strength as well as his intelligence. As an integral part of my peerage, I know we can overcome any obstacle."

"Perhaps it is not wise to rely on him so much, it would be beneficial to improve your and the rest of your peerage's individual abilities."

The proud look on Rias' face should have assured Sirzechs, but it only made him worry. If this keeps on, they all may see Hanwei-kun as a crutch, their morale support, their pillar. The fact that he brought a perfect victory against Riser-kun may have caused them to see him as someone indomitable. Once he falls, the rest may soon follow. An experience that Sirzechs has seen many times as one of the tactics used in the civil war. Back then, he had to force himself to grow up fast, but Hanwei-kun is still young who should be living peacefully in school. At this rate, he might crack under the pressure.

The younger Gremory merely answered, "Do not worry, all of us train nearly everyday, especially Issei who sees him as his rival. We will ensure our abilities will not fall behind."

Smiling softly, "Very well. I hope none of you slack off just because of one member. And Rias," Sirzechs released his Lucifer persona with a fond smile, "before I became the Maou, I am your older brother first. It is fine to ask for my help sometimes, okay?"

Rias fidgeted, uncomfortable with the brotherly look, "... Okay."

* * *

Once the boxes were done moving into her new apartment, Rias felt giddy and slightly mischievous. The banter she had with Daisuke reminded her just how much she missed the times when they hang out without a care in the world, and she would never let it go again. The sense of calmness and absolute joy of spending time with the one you love. Now that Daisuke reassured her that he would never hate her, Rias can be her bold self again and live with her crush.

If you count destroying the wall separating her and her beloved as living together. She was gonna monopolize this to her heart's content until Daisuke falls for her charms, "This would make a good place to hang the curtains, don't you think?"

"Maybe it's being invaded a little?"

Rias gave her love rival a wink, sending a hidden message that she will do anything to take Daisuke for herself.

And Miho pouted.

* * *

 **Byayan: Daisuke and Miho will react interestingly, that's for sure.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys. Sorry about the slow update, but I'm having too much fun playing Pokemon. The next chapter I have in mind will be special so please be content with this throwback first. Speaking of throwbacks, I'll be writing them at the end of every arc to show the hidden scenes. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	26. Chapter 25: Familiar Life

Chapter 25: Familiar Life

The sun has yet to rise but a certain pink haired Salamander was almost lazily getting up, cursing how comfortable modern human nests can be to allure her back to slumber. Ever since Miho decided to stay in the surface of the human world, she has enjoyed luxuries like never before. No worrying about food resources, no worrying about invasion of her territory, and there is so much to explore.

Stretching her hands up high, Miho let out a yawn before rubbing her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, saying that it was near dawn. That was a little discomforting. Her biological version has been set later than when she was in the Familiar Forest. Perhaps a few months with her master has made her a bit complacent, adjusted herself to human standards. Then again, if that makes her feel closer to Hanwei-sama, then she would accept it so long as there are no dangers.

As her schedule today was free of flyer duties, Miho is allowed to spend the day to herself as Hanwei-sama attends to school in a few hours. Standing in front of her mirror, the Salamander heated her hand and combed her bed hair, smoothing back to its straight appearance, followed by tying it in half ponytail style. Miho is a fire spirit, so her entire body is very resistant to flames and heat, allowing her to groom herself quickly by burning impurities off her body. And it's much faster and better than using a hairbrush in her opinion.

Miho unbuttoned her pajama shirt, slowly sliding it off her fair skin which revealed her bare breasts. No matter how many times she wore a bra, she just couldn't get used to the restricting sensation on her chest for long periods of time. That's why she is always braless at her own territory, but she still wears panties though as shown when she pulled down her pants to expose a black pair.

Her casual wear for today was a red T-shirt and black skirt that reaches just above her knees. Twirling a little in front of the mirror to inspect her appearance and deemed it presentable to her master, Miho went to the bathroom to wash her face and brushed her teeth, ready to start another day. Or at least until she remembered Hanwei-sama's master decided to invade her territory to steal her master.

The fact that the entrance to the neighboring apartment was still in her living room was proof of that, no matter how much she disliked it.

Yesterday was exceptionally infuriating! Rias hardly ever left Hanwei-sama's side the whole day. Whether he wanted to relax or do his homework, the manipulating devil was always nearby. The worst part was when she stole Miho's job to cook for dinner and attempted to hand feed him! The familiar worked through a lot to personally serve her master and now the vixen is trying to steal it. Hanwei-sama looked uncomfortable as he surrendered to his fate, but Rias was either ignorant or enjoyed herself too much to care.

For reasons unknown to Miho, the ravenette would occasionally steal worried glances at her. They're not signalling for her help, but more like he was more worried about her. She didn't think Hanwei-sama would assume she would attempt to attack without declaration. Plus, Rias was her master's master. Her time here has taught her to think more and causing unnecessary violence is more adverse than beneficial.

Doesn't mean she had to like it. The vixen's scent was starting to mix into her master's!

But now is Miho's chance. While Rias is still asleep, she would quickly prepare breakfast to please Hanwei-sama with a new dish she's been working on- pancakes. Wearing her apron, the pinkette grabbed the required equipment and skillfully made the fluffy breakfast with minimal wastage of ingredients, humming a merry tune while cooking. Instead of using the stove like normal people, the Salamander uses her own flames to accurately adjust the temperature to obtain the best results. Miho finished by adding a bit of honey and berries as well as placing a glass of milk that Hanwei-sama always likes.

The taste is nice and the food looks appetizing. The familiar beamed, hoping for her master's praise and head pats. As for the bento for school, Miho made egg rolls, meat, salad, and rice that look like pandas as decorations. But by the time she was done, there was still no sign of him. Odd? He would normally be awake and out of the bathroom and dressed by now. Not the shared bathroom, but the attached one in his room. Since she tried washing his back some time ago, Hanwei-sama has always used the latter, even if it was smaller than the former.

Due to human culture about opposite genders, Hanwei-sama expressed not to enter his room without knocking unless there was an emergency. So that's what Miho's about to do after removing her apron, to see whether he has awaken or not.

 ***Knock**Knock***

"Hanwei-sama, are you awake?"

* * *

I should have seen this coming. Was too busy worrying about how Miho feels when she saw Rias flirting with me all day, but I _really_ should have seen this one coming from kilometers away. Just as I turned off my alarm clock and blearily opened my eyes, feminine scent reached my nostrils as two soft mounds were pressing against my body. The body heat was really accepting as my instincts screamed at me to hug her back. As much as I like her, but doing this straight after waking up is way too stimulating, especially when we're not dating, "Miho, I thought I told you not to sleep with me."

"How rude. Can't you at least recognize me Daisuke?"

Like I said, I really should have seen this coming. My body was frozen stiff as I heard her voice. Rubbing my eyes, what I thought to be telemagenta hair and slitted eyes turned out to be crimson and blue-green versions. Rias pouted like she's been insulted while being downright naked, "I know you like Miho, but I didn't think you would have wet dreams about her."

"She crawled into my bed on the first day I brought her here, told her not to do it anymore though." Why am I even surprised? The red head does this all the time with Issei in canon... and now I'm her target. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, "Rias, can't you at least let me sleep alone in my own room?"

Still pouting, she shifted from enveloping my right side into her breasts to moving on top of me, her soft breasts pressing harder onto me as she moved her face dangerously close to mine, "But you're such a nice hug pillow. Besides, this is still not enough if your thoughts can still drift towards Miho when I'm right here." She rested her head on my chest, "Pat me."

While fighting the raging male instincts inside me, I gave her a head pat, earning myself a smile from the red head. Would have almost found it cute if her hands weren't moving all over my body, "Are you feeling me up?"

"Uh-huh. Your muscles are very well developed. Perhaps the combination of your Rook piece and Double Burst facilitated for compact muscles that meant for a good balance between strength and speed. Not overly bulging but enough to show a faint outline through your pajamas." Rias smirked seductively, her left hand caressing my right cheek, "Do you like it?"

"I thought Akeno was supposed to be the closet pervert, not you." I better find a way to get out of this amazing situation before I lose my shit! I'm accustomed to visual nudity not direct physical contact!

"While not as much as Akeno, I am still a devil and a woman with desires." Rias leaned forward, her hot breath tickling my ear. She whispered slowly yet sensually, "And I know you have desires as well. Go ahead, do whatever you want."

 _'I like Miho! I like Miho! I like Miho! I like Miho! I like Miho! I like Miho! I like Miho! I like Miho! I like Miho! I like Miho!'_

"Rias, I can't."

She dropped her seductive mindset and got up, pouting in petulant anger while straddling on top of me, but at least granting me some space. I discreetly tried to breath in and out deeply to calm my rampaging heart, averting my eyes from her massive breasts and hoping she would just end it. However, she had other plans as she noticed a certain protrusion behind her.

Her seductive smile returned tenfold, "Ara, maybe I have some success after all." She shamelessly yet teasingly pointed at my pants, "What's this?"

Keeping my face as neutral as possible but utterly failing, "I-it's morning wood. You know, what every male physiologically does."

"Or maybe," Rias' finger circled too close to my crotch for my liking, "you feel excited. But then again, we don't know for sure until we experiment a bit."

"Experiment?" I gulped, almost too afraid to find out, "What kind of experiment?"

As I contemplate whether using Double Burst to make my escape would be rude or not, Rias pulled my right hand and held it against her left breast. My eyes popped as wide as saucers, feeling the softness and elastic roundness only girls like Rias can have. I can feel her nipple in my palm, hard and pushing as if it wanted to be grouped.

Rias' eyes lit up when she saw my dick twitching, "So you do feel excited. I am honored, but why stop it here? I don't mind, give it a good squeeze."

"I-I-I-" My head's getting lighter, blood rushing downwards. I can't think about anything except those tits. I'm so hard right now I think it's gonna explode! At this rate, I'm gonna-

 ***Knock**Knock***

"Hanwei-sama, are you awake?"

Miho opened the door to walk in before pausing in mid-step, eyes wide in shock and disbelief at the sight of me and Rias initiating what might be looking like sex. Her eyes darting from my hand, to Rias' naked body, to my erection, and then to me.

"Miho wait! It's not what it looks like!" All previous thoughts were immediately discarded, fear overtaking lust as I can't afford to let my crush misunderstand the situation.

Rias clicked her tongue, "Tch, I was so close."

My familiar's entire body trembled, flames began flicking around her. She was half miserable half furious and quickly ran towards us, forcefully pushing Rias off and pulled me into a hug, "You vixen! Why do you keep invading my territory like this!?"

The red head scowled, "Your territory!? Since when do I need your permission!? Daisuke is my servant!" Rias pulled me back and stuffed my head into her breasts.

"Hanwei-sama is my master!" Miho dragged me back into her breasts.

"Daisuke is mine!"

"Hanwei-sama is my territory!"

And so, my morning began with two girls trying to tear my body in half like children arguing over a toy. This is honestly worse than fighting against Kokabiel.

* * *

The atmosphere was tensed. Due to so much time was wasted in a catfight, Hanwei-sama and Rias had to prepare and eat breakfast quickly. Or at least the former had to.

"How come Daisuke has breakfast but not me?" Rias asked in irritation, staring at the two plates meant for the other two only.

"You did not request for food."

"I made dinner for all of us last night."

Miho huffed and turned her head away in annoyance, causing the red head's eyes to twitch.

The male face palmed, "We don't have time for this." He quickly grabbed another plate with a fork and knife, cutting his portion in half, and gave it to Rias, "Here."

Surprised etched all over her face, Rias felt touched and guilty at the same time, "But Daisuke, that's yours."

"And I can't let you go hungry. Don't worry, we can finish and head to school faster this way. Eat up, Miho's cooking is good."

The King felt not so kingly, blushing and fidgeting at Hanwei-sama's warm smile. She hesitated for another moment before accepting, "T-thank you."

Miho felt her inner fire and heart froze to subzero levels and shattered like glass, her appetite suddenly left her. She didn't think Hanwei-sama would had to sacrifice half of his food to the vixen. He could have ordered her to surrender her food instead but didn't. Drooping her head in sadness, Miho couldn't believe she troubled her master because of her petty anger. What downhearted her the most was that Hanwei-sama offered the vixen so readily. Does... does Hanwei-sama see her as a potential mate?

By the time Miho hardly made it a quarter, the devils finished and quickly placed the dishes into the sink. They grabbed their bags and reached the door. Hanwei-sama called, "I'm heading out."

The familiar nodded weakly, watching those two going to their educational institution together. They do look good with each other. Hanwei-sama is a devil with astounding strength, wisdom, and kindness whereas Rias is a noble with great power, status, and wealth. Miho didn't know the specifics about Rias but compared to her, the pinkette is just an average Salamander who owns nothing but flames. What can Miho offer to Hanwei-sama that Rias can't?

Hanwei-sama turned back to Miho with a confused expression, missing something in his daily routine. Rias in turn, turned back to him confusingly, "Daisuke, we're gonna be late."

"Hang on." The Rook took off his shoes and walked back to his familiar, his hand went to pat her head. Miho 'eep' in surprise and saw her master smiling kindly at her. "I'm heading out."

Her face flushed, overheating from not her flames but from her emotions. Perplexed, Miho stared for a few moments before realizing. A smile graced her lips as she responded, "Have a good day."

His eyes softened before putting his shoes back on and left with an agitated Rias.

Miho's heart reignited and shook her head to get rid of those depressing thoughts. She didn't know exactly what but from Hanwei-sama's earlier reaction, she knew that she was still needed. Not wanting to waste food, Miho went back to finish her pancakes and cleaned the dishes. After that, she began to do the chores.

Starting with the laundry. There are two different laundry baskets. Pink for Miho and blue for Hanwei-sama, to split clothes between genders. Her master accidentally discovered one of her panties mixed into his clothes once and immediately suggested segregation, though she still doesn't see the problem in it. It would save the water bill if all laundry is washed together.

Today is Hanwei-sama's. Miho threw them into the washing machine, added the right amount of detergent, and set to wash. She felt proud of herself. Her first time of using electronics was a frightening experience, especially with this weird water spinning machine. It blew up excessive amount of bubbles and Hanwei-sama had to help her clean up. Now she can utilize this by herself.

Letting it wash. The familiar turned on the television, listening for any important news while vacuuming the apartment. It doesn't take long actually considering it was just her and her master living here, but now they have an extra. Miho stared at the hole in the living room, contemplating whether she should clean the vixen's territory. In spirit conditions, invading another territory must be declared before doing so. But in human conditions, it should be fine as long as she doesn't take anything.

The pinkette refuses to help that vixen after she invaded her territory. However, she was Hanwei-sama's master and Miho already caused trouble for him by not cooking breakfast for her. And Rias has helped her before when she first came to the world of the humans. With great reluctance, the familiar sighed in defeat and went to vacuum the other apartment until it was clean.

Next were the rooms. Since Miho always keep her room clean, she finished up fast and proceeded to Rias' room. After locating the correct one, Miho opened the door and was stunned to see an unhealthy amount of paraphernalia in a corner. Based on the time she spent here, those paraphernalia are from Japan. Even if the familiar decided to clean her room, seeing the pile of mess was enough to dissuade her as she left Rias' room as it is.

Now for the best part, Miho entered to clean Hanwei-sama's room. As usual, the familiar relished as she inhaled her master's scent in the room, but frowned immediately. There were traces of the vixen's scent that tainted it. Sighing, Miho resumed cleaning. His room was only slightly messy, with books, papers, formulas and such about school and spells all over his table but still mostly recognizable. She took her time though, enjoying herself more than anything as she took in the smell.

Hearing the washing machine ding, Miho finished up to fold the clothes. Folding, not drying because the Salamander can produce hot air to immediately dry them, saving much more time especially on rainy days. Miho sat in a seiza position, taking one clothe at a time, admiring just how big they are compared to hers. Eyes glossing, Miho held one of Hanwei-sama's shirt in front of her and hugged it closely. She snuggled into the fabric, smelling her master's leftover scent while giggling happily. That's right, if the familiar has a weird quirk, it would be this.

Miho has a smelling fetish.

Before meeting her master, Miho has relied on her nose often in the Familiar Forest. Her sense of smell is not as good those such as hellhounds but good enough to help her with certain situations. Ever since she grew affections for her master, Miho has taken more opportunities to smell his scent more than she realized. Her favorite was after training when Hanwei-sama was soaked in sweat, that was when his body odour was the strongest.

As much as she wanted to keep sniffing, Miho knew she has other duties to do. After taking one last deep sniff, Miho folded the shirt and the rest of the clothes, placing them in his room. There was no underwear though, Hanwei-sama said he would wash those himself. Miho often wondered what his underwear would smell like but didn't dare to cross the line, she prefers her master to praise her not scold her.

Those were all the chores for the day. Now she would usually change into her salamander form and bask under the warm natural sunlight but today is different. A little change of pace to re-read a certain book: The Magestica of Devil, starring her master as the main character. She already finished the book recently and fell in love with the story, it featured Hanwei-sama so closely, little changes here and there but still resembled him so much. She was about to go into her room to get the book before stopping to look at a certain object next to the sink.

Hanwei-sama's bento.

"Eh?" Miho was shocked, didn't she give it to him before he left? Wait. Now that she thought about it, Miho was preoccupied with Rias' intrusion and Hanwei-sama was in a hurry.

As the realization dawned onto her, Miho panicked. Because of her territorial instincts, she failed in one of her duties. Maybe she could mentally contact him through their summoning contract and ask him to summon her with the bento but she is not aware of what his schedule was like and wishes to not disturb him. And she can't use teleportation magic by herself either.

Looking at the time on her iphone, Miho found out it was only a few hours since Hanwei-sama left so he should not be too hungry yet. The only option she could think of was to deliver his bento to school directly, she has been there before and the distance is not long. Breathing deeply to calm her nerves, Miho psych herself up to fix her mistake. And maybe Hanwei-sama will reward her with another head pat!

But first things first, she needs to wear a bra before going out. Entering her room, Miho took off her shirt and picked out a black bra with frills to wear it. Just as she was about to hook it on, she found that the strap wasn't long enough, "Eh?"

Miho blinked and attempted again but failed. It wasn't until the fourth time when she applied more force and successfully hooked it. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, pushing up her breasts and noticed slightly more tightness than usual. Her shirt and skirt still felt normal so it was only the chest area. Miho frowned in worry, "Oh dear, are they growing bigger again? Would Hanwei-sama be pleased?"

Unsure whether larger breasts were good or not, she postponed contemplating in favor of quickly delivering. Miho put on her shirt, grabbed the bento and keys, and set off for her journey. Ignoring the stares from the human males, she walked at a slightly faster pace and eventually reached Kuoh Academy gates. There was someone standing guard, a male devil judging by his aura and he looked vaguely familiar.

The Salamander remembered human ethics and decided to try asking first, "Um, excuse me."

"Yes, how can I- Wait a second, aren't you Daisuke's familiar? I saw you with him before you all went to fight against Kokabiel."

"Yes, my name is Miho." The familiar thought back and finally remembered another group serving under a different high-class devil, "May I know your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Genshirou Saji, a member of Kuoh Academy's student council. I'm patrolling around to make sure nothing bad happens. What are you doing here?"

"I am seeking for Hanwei-sama to deliver his bento." Miho showed the lunchbox for emphasis.

Saji blinked, before clenching his fist and tearing up in envy. Saji muttered, "To have such a cute familiar bringing your bento. Daisuke, you lucky bastard." He blinked again as he thought of something, "Wonder if you're the girl he likes?"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Quickly replying in panic, the blonde Pawn looked at the school building in thought, "I can just give it to him. No wait, it's a man's duty to accept a girl's delivery personally. It's not going against the rules. Hmm..." Turning back to her, "I can call him over, but it might take a while if he doesn't have free period."

"Thank you very much."

The blonde nodded, making his way towards the building to fetch the ravenette Rook.

* * *

I can feel my stomach emptying earlier than usual. Another period ended just now and only a little longer until lunch. Wonder what Miho gave me today? Wait, a better question would be what got into Miho this morning?

Spirits tend to be territorial but I've never seen it up close before, except when those two Undines fought in the Familiar Forest. I was laughing my ass off at that time but saw enough to know they take power and territories seriously. Miho didn't look like she would retaliate violently on Rias for now so it shouldn't end up too badly. I don't want to order her to do anything she doesn't like. Maybe she feels insecure when Rias throws herself at me.

"So?" A brunette with glasses and teasing smile interrupted my thoughts, once again sitting on my desk, "How far have you gone?"

"What are you talking about Aika?"

"You know. Did you and Miho..." She made a gesture where her index finger went into a hole, "... have fun?"

"Yes actually, we really enjoyed the karaoke."

"Come on Daisuke, you know what I meant. You live with such a beauty, and you don't like either of the Two Great Onee-samas. It's not hard to put the two and two together."

"She's my relative."

"A very distant relative." Kiryuu looked at me as if I'm an idiot, "Forget the obvious hair color, you don't even resemble each other. I'm starting to think you two aren't relatives at all."

That's because we're not.

"I doubt anybody would object if you two start dating. Don't tell me you're the pure type that would wait for at least six months before making a move on her. Either that or you're-"

"I'm not gay."

Kiryuu shrugged, "Still could've fooled me. You said you won't date for a girl's looks alone right? So there's gonna be something special you like about Miho." She blinked, all playfulness was gone as she stared at me in astonishment, "Or are you afraid of hurting Himejima-senpai by not choosing her?"

My eyes avoided hers uncomfortably. Kiryuu pressed for answers, "Daisuke, are you holding back for her sake?"

...

Her eyes hardened, "Daisuke."

Sighing, "It's one of the reasons. Listen, my feelings are a bit complicated okay."

"Daisuke, you are a very kind person, but this is not good for you. Everyone deserves a chance for happiness, not just Himejima-senpai and Rias-senpai if I'm right, it also includes you. Miho likes you back, you don't have to worry about rejection either."

I raised an eyebrow, "Miho likes me?"

Kiryuu deadpanned, "I know you're not that dense."

Okay, maybe I've noticed how Miho always acted differently around me. She's become friendlier with the others, not very good friends but still friendly enough during training sessions. However, does she act nicer towards me because she likes me or is it because of her loyalty as my familiar? I like Miho for who she is and I want her to feel the same for me, not for her master. Would she still like me if we met differently? Does she like me or just admire me? If it's the latter... that will be just hollow love.

Besides, I'm not a Salamander. Hell, I'm not even a spirit of any kind. In the off chance that she genuinely likes me, can I make her happy for the rest of her life? Can I give her the happiness she deserves like all other Salamanders? Plus, I've been busy with figuring out how to survive in this world and trying to get back to my own. Comparing to the world of DxD and mine, time and space might flow differently so I don't know how long I'll be gone before coming back. Can I really be selfish and tell her to wait for me for who knows how long?

"What if... what if Miho is mistaking admiration for love? And I'm so busy with my own personal projects, I don't know if I have the time to make her happy. Isn't it unfair to make her wait?"

She crossed her arms, "Would you rather let another guy date her?" Her eyebrows arched in surprise and slight fascination that I was able to loudly crack my knuckles with a mere flex of my fingers. "I'll take that as a no. And stop worrying so much, Miho's love is real. She chose you for a reason so unless you have another lame excuse to turn her down, go and ask her out."

"How can you be so sure? You've only known her for a few days."

Smiling knowingly, "Women are more perceptive to these kinds of stuff Daisuke. When it comes to love, my intuition has not failed yet. Even those perverted duo know there's something going on between you two."

I turned to see Motohama and Matsuda hanging around Issei, questioning what Xenovia is like during club hours. Now that I think about it, those two haven't assaulted me about the newest member or complain about how unfair their situations are, "Was it really that obvious?"

"No. They said it was the first time a girl slapped them for interrogating a guy. Most of time they get beatings because they offended the girls directly. Who would have thought those two have a tiny bit of thoughtfulness in them, otherwise there would be another crazy rumor about you."

This has become crazier than I thought. It was so much simpler when I first joined Rias' peerage, doing contracts and enjoying school life. Now I got multiple girls trying to win my affection, and I started to like the one that I didn't know she existed in canon.

Breathing deeply to release the tension, "I'll think about it. Thanks, guess I just needed someone to talk it out with. I owe you again, Kiryuu."

"Oh," She adjusted her glasses dramatically, "so you finally decided to call me by my given name like everyone else. Here I thought you secretly dislike me or something."

Chuckling, "Sorry, just couldn't find the right opportunity. You know, with all that knowledge about romance, don't you wanna find a boyfriend for yourself?"

"Me?" With as much arrogance as she could muster, Kiryuu pointed at herself like a divine being, "None of the boys I've met are good enough to handle the wild and sexy Aika Kiryuu."

"Not even Yuuto?" I responded with a witty comeback.

"Nope, but you and him are close to my ideal."

"Well, I'm honored to know you value me so highly considering I'm not as good looking."

"Your personality and package size have compensated for that. It's not everyday that I get to meet a gentlemen who doesn't see me as a weirdo."

We laughed free and easy.

"But seriously though, I feel bad about receiving your help without repaying again."

"How about being my butler for a day?"

"I don't owe you that much."

"Alright fine, take over my cleaning duty tomorrow."

"Deal."

Just as I thought I could relax a little, there were a sudden increase of whispers. Some students' chatting began louder after scanning through their phones, making ecstatic expressions, the males in particular. They then sped towards the windows, eagerly looking for something.

"No way!"

"She's real!"

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

"What a babe!"

"Damn, those boobs are enormous!"

So it's just another hot girl transferring in. Weird? I don't remember anyone transferring so soon after Xenovia. Maybe it's just someone joining a different class. But still, it's kinda sudden. When Xenovia was about to move into our class, there were at least murmurs or rumors about which gender and which class. Whatever, I don't have a reason to see her so suddenly, I don't even know her.

"You think she's using dye? Her deep pink hair is beautiful."

My body went completely stiff. Deep pink hair? Kiryuu and I exchanged a glance, both of us thinking of the same possibility, "You don't think..."

"Daisuke, I think you might want to see this." Issei, also looking through a window, called me with a nervous look.

I immediately ran towards a window, shoving through the crowd while apologizing, and saw a another crowd at the school gate, congregating around a girl. A girl I feared who might burn everyone to a crisp if they overdo it. My mouth unconsciously opened wide in disbelief, _'Why is Miho here?'_

My familiar was trying to withdraw herself from the mostly male students, not just the second-years, I think there are some first- and third-years there. She looked up and we locked eyes, her expression brightening up. With an innocent smile, Miho waved her arm around to grab my attention.

Every last student, except those who already know Miho, turned their heads towards me, their eyes demanding me for answers. So much for not having another stupid rumor about me...

A few knocks resounded at our classroom door, "Excuse me. Oh, you guys have free period." Saji walked in until he found me, "Daisuke, a friend of yours came to visit you to..." Noticing virtually everyone's sharp gaze at me, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, you're good! Thanks!" I immediately rushed out of the classroom, making my way towards the school gate. Once I arrived and pushed through another crowd, facing the pinkette, "Miho, what are you doing here?"

"Please forgive me Hanwei-sama, I forgot to give you your bento this morning."

She held it in front of me. Now that I think about it, did I remember to get it before leaving for school? Smiling softly, I gratefully accepted it, feeling my heart beating a little faster, "Thank you Miho, I was starting to get hungry. Can't wait to eat the lunch you made for me."

"Hey, you!" A guy yelled from behind, I almost forgot about the crowd actually. "What is your relationship with that hottie!?"

"That's right! Having a cute girl to come here and give you a bento like that!"

"Aren't you the guy who hangs out with the Two Great Onee-samas!?"

"Are you playing with the maidens' hearts like this!?"

"You trash! How dare you do this!"

"Everyone, please calm down!" Saji along with a few other student council members arrived from the back in vain attempt to stop the envy-fueled crowd from rioting.

Miho glared in anger, the temperature noticeably rising. This will not end well if this keeps up. Grabbing her hand, "Miho run!"

We bolted out of there.

* * *

The master and familiar panted after making their escape, arriving in a somewhat desolate park in the opposite direction of their apartment, probably to ensure nobody would chase and locate their home. Miho didn't understand why all those negative emotions emerged, Hanwei-sama only received his bento after all.

"Miho, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"You could've sent me a text with your iphone or grab my attention with the summoning contract before coming. You really surprised me."

The familiar didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she caused trouble again. She lowered her head in shame, "My deepest apologizes Hanwei-sama. I did not mean-"

Feeling a head pat, Miho curiously looked up to see her master smiling, "Don't worry about, still better than having cafeteria food instead of the lunch you made for me." He turned to find an empty bench, "Since we're here, how about we have a mini-picnic?"

Walking towards to sit on it, Hanwei-sama patted the spot next to him, beckoning her to sit and relax, to which the familiar did so. Picking the chopsticks, "Itadakimasu." He opened the bento, to find the food mixed up together.

The pinkette's worry returned, fretting over the ruined lunch due to all the running, "I'm so sorry! I will prepare another-"

He took a bite, savoring the flavor and grinned, "It's delicious as always Miho. Thank you."

As Hanwei-sama ate the whole lunch, Miho calmed and felt bad. What was wrong with her today? She's never made blunders like these since her introduction into the human world. At this rate, she'll just keep causing trouble for the one who helped her so much.

"Gochisousama." He finished gratefully and closed the box. Next was just silence, the ravenette enjoying the breeze before he looked uncomfortable, "Does it bother you? About Rias moving into our territory?"

The Salamander tensed, formulating the right words so she wouldn't offend her master, "Perhaps a little."

"I'm sorry. Rias can be prideful and selfish, but she doesn't mean any harm. I can't exactly say no after she saved my life and helped me so many times. She was the one who got that apartment for me actually." Hanwei-sama scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

A lump formed in Miho's throat, wondering if the master-servant relationship applied to Rias like to her, "Do you... welcome Rias' presence?"

"I don't dislike it, but..." His face was tinted red while nervously meeting her gaze, "... I'd like if we could be alone together... at least once a day."

Miho's heart fluttered at her master's words. She resisted her instincts to cuddle him and smiled warmly, "I would also like that."

He smiled as he stood up, "Well, I better get back to school before next period starts." Holding out a hand, "Come on, I'll walk you partway."

Accepting the hand, Miho stood up and the two began walking. The pinkette felt like her problems were burned away, not perturbed by anything anymore. Maybe she could let Rias stay if she still has alone time with Hanwei-sama like they always have. After exiting the park and walking a little more, Miho spotted a specific hair clip in an accessory store.

A simple black clip with a round deep blue ornament in the center. Beautiful royal blue, like Hanwei-sama's eyes when he used them to save her from the Kappas. It was those kind eyes that she first felt something different about Hanwei-sama compared to any other individual she has met.

The hair clip was taken away, snapping out of her trance. After a few moments, Hanwei-sama exited from the store and showed her the hair clip, "Here."

"For me?"

"Yeah, you were staring at it and I thought it might look good on you."

Grinning like a little school girl, "Then, please affix it on my hair." Hanwei-sama blushed again but nodded. Miho undid her half ponytail and showed her back, to which the ravenette tried his best to tie her hair. She patiently waited as the boy had troubles tying a girl's hair properly.

"Done. How is it? I've never done this before." He asked nervously.

She saw her reflection in the glass of the accessory store. Slightly messier than she was used to but she doesn't care at all, admiring the present given by her master, "It's beautiful. I will treasure it forever."

The rest of the walk ended too quickly for Miho, not realizing when they reached the school and parted ways. She felt like on cloud nine and continued her day.

* * *

Night came by as Miho sat in the bathtub. Rias had business to settle for the rest of the day, leaving her with her master more time together. Did she upset the red head too much this morning? Then again, the vixen attempted to violate Hanwei-sama, something which angered her to no end.

Miho noticed the water boiling due to her emotions and quenched her anger. Bothered, she'll need to learn more on control before she cause more trouble for her master. Since her arrival, her training consisted of improving as much as possible in preparation against powerful opponents. Doesn't help that power was greatly valued by spirits instead of control. Maybe Hanwei-sama could help her, or Yuuto if she really needed it.

There was no serious training today, just practicing on techniques and physical exercises at home. With her hair tied upwards, the Salamander blissfully submerged her body into the hot water, much better than bathing in lakes of the Familiar Forest. The only part that couldn't submerge were two specific floating mounds on her chest.

Which reminded her of this morning, Miho pushed up her breasts and closer to her body, inspecting for any change in weight and elasticity, "Perhaps they have enlarged a bit. I have heard large breasts were much appreciated among human males but are mostly preferential." She remembered her master's hand on Rias' chest, "I wonder whose are bigger?"

Breaking out of her reverie, Miho enjoyed and finished her bath. Emitting embers from her whole body, Miho dried herself in seconds without needing a towel or hairdryer. She put on her pajamas and hair clip, exiting to the living room to see Hanwei-sama sitting on a chair with papers and books on the table, learning more about teleportation circles.

The familiar prepared a cup of warm tea for him, "Here."

"Thanks." He took a sip.

She took an empty seat next to him, failing to make heads or tails out of the intricate lines. The concept of magic did interest her but she wasn't a devil or has any reason to teleport except to her master's side, "Working hard again?"

"Yeah, teleportation is complex and Rasengan took most of my training time. I already worked out most of the matrix and now trying to see if I'm good enough to modify it." His iphone ringed, signifying a message. Shock crossed Hanwei-sama's face as he turned it off, before turning it on again and rapidly typed something, and he turned it off again.

"What is the matter?"

"It's nothing."

He replied a little too quickly, causing Miho to gloom slightly. She knows that everyone has secrets, but her time with Hanwei-sama was long enough to know it might be sexually related.

Her face was probably apparent as Hanwei-sama sighed and relented, "It's just... Rias and Akeno showing and asking me which swimsuits look better on them."

"Swimsuits?" Miho tilted her head.

"Yeah, the Occult Research Club's gonna clean the academy's pool this Thursday. In exchange, we get to have it for ourselves to enjoy."

"Hanwei-sama, what is a swimsuit?"

"Uhh... It's something like women's underwear, except it's waterproof and clings onto skin better to let girls swim with no resistance."

So that's why human's wear less during swimming, Miho has seen it on television before but didn't find it appealing to stay underwater for long periods of time. She finds it uncomfortable to have her flames weakened so much. And there's one question that bothers her, "If swimsuits and underwear look alike, then why are girls not bashful of revealing them?"

He opened his mouth to answer, until the question finally hit him, "I'm... not sure. You'll have to ask a girl for that."

Swimsuits... From what Miho could infer, Hanwei-sama might be attracted to the prospect. And the vixens are going to take the opportunity to allure her master again. She doesn't like it. Salamanders display their power and purity of their flames with multiple other variables similar to human courtship to find a mate, but Hanwei-sama said she was the best by being herself. So what should she do?

"Hanwei-sama, please sleep with me in my room."

 ***CHOKE*** ***CHOKE*** ** ***CHOKE*****

The tea was immediately spat out as he thumped his chest. Hanwei-sama rigidly turned to her, "Um... Why?"

"I am unwilling to let Rias trespass into your room again and we can have more time together... can't we?"

As his face reddened like never before, he contemplated for a few minutes, thinking deeply about the consequences and such. In the end, he relented, "... Sure."

Miho brightened up with a few flames flicking like Christmas lights, "Let's go."

"Wait, right now?"

"Yes."

"At least let me clean the place first." Hanwei-sama stored his work into his personal pocket dimension and prepared to turn in early for the night.

The pinkette went to her room first, inspecting for any flaws for her master's arrival. Then she inspected herself in the mirror, judging whether to open a few buttons to show some cleavage but decided otherwise to not push her luck. After waiting several more minutes, some knocks sounded through her door before Hanwei-sama entered with an extra pillow.

Gesturing for him to lie on her bed, Miho went to turn off the lights, lock the door for good measure and gingerly placed her hair clip on her table, letting her hair down. With Hanwei-sama's right facing a wall, Miho pulled the blanket and snuggled his left, feeling the warmth and inhaling the scent, "Pleasant dreams, Hanwei-sama."

"G-goodnight, Miho."

...

Seconds passed, and seconds turned into minutes as neither of them were falling asleep anytime soon due to their rapid heartbeat. "Can't sleep?"

"Sorry, not used to intentionally sleeping with a girl."

His head turned to meet her in the eyes. The Salamander doesn't have night vision but her eyes adjusted quickly in the dark. A lighter topic might calm them down, "How is school? Did those those two males attempted to harm you again?"

He chuckled, "Nah, I think you got them to stop for a while. School's fine as usual, chatting with friends, listening in class, and there's..."

"Hanwei-sama?"

"There's gonna be School Observation Day, where parents or families come to observe up close how their children are faring in school."

Family. Whenever there are topics about that, Hanwei-sama's mood always dampen slightly. She doesn't know the complicated process about multiple worlds but prior to Miho's arrival, she knew he was alone when he arrived in this universe. Humans were known to be more attached to their families than spirits or youkais. And then there was teleportation, is Hanwei-sama trying to return to his home world through magic?

"Do you wish to reunite with your family?"

Turning his head to face the ceiling, he spoke somberly, "Yeah. But it's not as easy as it sounds, there are a lot of other worlds out there. Finding one out of near infinite is virtually impossible, and that's if I can find a way to travel long enough in the Dimensional Gap without getting crushed by Ophis or Great Red. Not to mention the sheer amount of power to break through dimensions."

With every obstacle listed, his eyes drooped lower and lower as the hopelessness continues. Miho's heart constricted. Hanwei-sama was always so bright, never faltering from any challenge. A few frustrating moments here and there but he doesn't let it affect him for long. It pains her to see him so... scared.

"However, the fact that I'm here in this world meant dimensional travel is possible." He looked back to her with a small smile, "Besides, I got ten thousand years to live, I'm bound to find something to help me. At the very least, I want to let them know that I'm alright."

Miho blushed, seeing his inner flame refusing to be extinguished completely stirred something within her.

 _'I lost someone important to me when I was young, that's why I'll make sure to protect the people I have now.'_

When did she start harboring romantic feelings for Hanwei-sama? Was it when he told her his reason to become stronger? Or before that? Miho was a Salamander of average power back then, feeling pity for herself at every failure. Yet he was always there, willing to extend a hand to her, to show her hard work is no substitution for talent. Seeing him challenging stronger opponents like the Cadre-class fallen angel gave her tiny bit of courage to step forward. And above all else, Hanwei-sama's pride is not solely for himself, but also for his friends. He believes in her strength, that's why she believes in his.

Miho clasped his hand into hers, "You can do it." His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Not once have you ever given up on anything. Your feelings for your family will surely reach them as theirs will reach you. I am sure they are also doing everything they can to find you, that's why do not lose hope. I know you can do it."

For a few seconds, Hanwei-sama stared are her in shock, his hand trembling, then he enveloped Miho in a deep hug. The familiar was startled by the sudden intimacy as she blushed, "Hanwei-sama?"

"Thank you Miho." He whispered softly, "I guess I needed to hear that. If there is one thing I would never regret coming here, it would be meeting you."

She relaxed, nearly melting from his contact and comfort him by patting his head, "Your words bring me endless joy. When you succeed, please take me with you."

He pulled back just enough so their faces are close to each other, shocked by the request, "You want to come with me?"

"I am your familiar. No matter where I am, I will always remain by your side. I wish to see the world that nurtured you to who you are right now."

"It's almost identical to this one, all except the supernatural entities. Kinda boring in comparison."

"Nonetheless, I wish to be with you."

Closing his eyes in serenity, "Thank you Miho. I'll show you around my home."

"That would be wonderful Hanwei-sama."

...

"Hanwei-sama?" Miho looked closer to see his facial muscles completely relaxed, steadily breathing as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He fell asleep. Miho giggled at his cute sleeping face and gently touched his forehead with hers, "Pleasant dreams, Hanwei-sama."

* * *

As usual, Miho woke up before dawn and saw her master still asleep. However, the extra scent in the air filled her with anxiety. Peeking over her master, Miho found a naked Rias clinging tightly onto her master's side. She should have known that the vixen would have found a way to invade her room. Sighing, Miho got up to start another day, until she noticed that something was refraining her from leaving.

It was Hanwei-sama's hand grasping her own.

The familiar smiled, feeling that their relationship has deepened. As much as Miho wanted this to continue, she has other duties to fulfill like preparing breakfast. After rubbing his hand on her cheek, Miho slowly untangled her hand, changed clothes, fastened her hair clip, and got to work. It was her turn to distribute flyers this afternoon but she has a specific errand in mind for the morning.

Swimsuit shopping!

* * *

 **Guest at chapter 25: Thanks.**

 **petru95: Didn't know you can disable PM function. So, what do you think of this?**

 **A.N.: Hey guys and Merry Christmas. I know OCs are hard to appreciate so I made an entire chapter for Daisuke's favorite girl. I'll be gone for 6 weeks or so for exams. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	27. Chapter 26: A Woman's Heart is Difficult

Chapter 26: A Woman's Heart is Difficult to Understand

I blearily opened my eyes, turning to my side to see a naked sleeping Rias again. Last night's sleep was one of the best I ever had and waking up before the alarm rings was rare, the sun's barely up. What I didn't expect was waking up in a different room.

' _Oh right, I slept with Miho in her room...'_

Memories came flooding back, that explains why I woke up early since we turned in early last night. Looking around, I scanned to see Miho's room not much different than mine, some books here and there. I was too nervous last night to think about anything else but I thought a girl's room would be more feminine. Either I've been watching too much anime to know better or I should get her a plushy.

"Miho..."

I whispered fondly, feeling my heart beating harder. Last night was... something else. I never expected her to ask me to bring her with me, my sense of reason slipped a bit and I just hugged her out of happiness. Spotting the vacant spot next to me, I placed a hand and felt the leftover heat. A Salamander's body temperature is slightly higher than a normal human's and devil's, and yet...

"She felt so comforting."

"Who felt so comforting?"

Turning rigid as a statue, I fearfully turned to see a now-awake and scowling red head. Straining a smile, "O-o-oh, morning Rias."

The room lapsed into high tension, my King glaring at me with no concern about her nudity whatsoever. She then pinched my cheeks ruthlessly, "I want the truth. What did you two do last night?"

"We talked- ow- and- ow- literally- ow- slept- ow- I swear-ow."

"Is that really all?" Stretching my cheeks to the limit, Rias demanded with a tone that promises certain punishment if I lied.

"And we hugged."

Her hands softened and ready to let go, until the last minute. Her eyes narrowed, "Who asked first for you to sleep in Miho's room?"

"Miho asked me."

Finally granted reprieve, I rubbed my poor cheeks to alleviate the pain. Rias still wasn't satisfied though as she crossed her arms under her bust, continuing to glare at me, "And why did you agree?"

"Um..." I can feel skin tingling. If I don't answer carefully, I'm so fucked, "She wanted to spend time with me?"

The glare intensified before Rias took a deep breathe and leveled me a gaze. Without warning, she pushed me back down to bed and laid on top of me, her legs in between mine, "Daisuke, I think you have overlooked a very important detail." She placed my hand on one of her breast, "I am renown as one of the most beautiful woman in the human world and Underworld, my well-developed body that can put most others to shame, and they are right in front of you. I am making this clear that you alone are allowed to do whatever you wish to me."

Rias half-closed her eyes alluringly, smiling with those smooth lips of hers, "Go ahead and do me."

For some reason, my mind isn't as jumbled up like yesterday. It's not like I've become immune to her charms, my hands can feel the incredible softness and my eyes trailed down her body for a second. And yet, the only image that my mind first thought of was Miho.

She said 'do' not 'accept', meaning that she knows winning me over so soon isn't likely, resorting to seduction to slowly chip away my logic. Smiling softly, I released my hand from her breast and patted her, "I'm sorry Rias, but I just can't."

The great onee-sama, nonplussed by my self-control, looked back to check the poke in my pants yet here I am with better discipline. Rias sighed in almost what might be defeat and got off me, rubbing her temples, "I can't believe this. I absolutely cannot believe this. I leave you two alone for one night, and she has sunken her presence into you this much."

I chuckled nervously, "I wouldn't say 'sunken her presence' but yeah, guess Miho helped me getting used to girls."

"Jeez." Pouting petulantly, "It's not fair. I know you like what you see, so I'll just keep enticing you until you fall for me."

"If it was the me from yesterday, I might have to bite my lip to hold back."

"Or maybe you don't have enough stimulation." An idea popped up as Rias clapped her hands, "I know, you need to be naked too."

"... Wait? What?"

Her hands closed in to my clothes, prompting me to back away as far as possible. "No need to be shy. A little skinship with my adorable servant is not uncommon in the Gremory Household. You already saw me naked, so there shouldn't be a problem for you to be the same."

"What your mouth and your eyes are saying are completely contradictory. I like feeling warm and dressed."

As her hands were almost to my pants, another clutched Rias' shoulder and pulled her back. An ominous aura appeared, directed towards at the red head only, "Rias _-san_ , please do not disturb Hanwei-sama so early in the morning."

"Tch." Turning to the Salamander, Rias produced an equally ominous aura, "I am simply bonding with Daisuke as master and servant, not disturbing him. And why would I have any reason to listen to you?"

"So there would be no repeat of yesterday of course. Do you wish to narrowly avoid tardiness again?" Miho answered coolly.

"She's got a point."

The King backed down while keeping her aura up, "Very well. It appears this will have to continue later."

Miho's frighteningly sweet smile turned genuine at my direction, suddenly closing in to hug me, "Good morning, Hanwei-sama. Please wait a little longer, breakfast will be prepared soon."

Hugging her back, "Morning Miho. It's okay, take your time." The hug is new but really nice, plus I can feel her breasts pressing onto me. So soft and round... Shit, I think I've been hanging with Issei too much. Must... resist... temptation!

Rias gripped onto the bed sheet, clenching her teeth like she's gonna cry tears of blood, "Daisuke you meanie! Why do always play favorites with Miho!? I want a hug too!" She proceeded to wrap her arms around my neck, burying her face under my chin and giving me another good feel of her chest.

My familiar growled in burning rage, "Let go of him!" And proceeded to peel Rias off of me with mild success. Rias may be a magical fighter but her status as a High-class still proves she's slightly stronger than Miho in the physical aspect.

Hope we can make it to school on time again...

* * *

Luckily, it only lasted for a few minutes after I reminded Rias again about the time. The three of us were sitting together and having breakfast made by Miho. Rias eyed her food in suspicion, "I suppose I should be grateful but why the sudden change of mind about serving me food?"

"Only to not bother Hanwei-sama like yesterday. If you are not hungry, I will take them back."

My prideful King was kinda peeved at that so I quickly interjected, "Say Rias, is there someway to temporarily increase a devil's demonic magic beyond the limit?"

Both girls paused and became attentive of me. Rias asked, "Why would you need that? Issei can transfer his boosted power to us for that."

"True, but I need way more than what Issei can currently give me, and he can only transfer three times before he's exhausted. I might need it for our next opponent."

The pinkette's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh, is it that?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's that."

A vein throbbed in Rias' forehead, "Keeping secrets now aren't we? Care to explain what 'that' is?"

"An upgraded version of Rasengan."

Her eyebrows quirked up in shock, "That spell is already powerful enough in its own rights. It would make sense you would need more magic. There might be something that could help but it could take time. When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible. I already got most of the concept down, just need to make some test runs to finalize it."

"That can be arranged. By the way, I have been wondering for a while now but that hair clip is pretty." Despite the ornament in Miho's hair, her eyes were fixed onto me instead, "It is nice to have an accessory. Where did you get it?"

Miho smiled softly, "Beautiful is it not? A gracious gift from Hanwei-sama himself."

"Is that so?"

A chill went down my spine before I sensed something snaking up my leg, "What the?"

"Hanwei-sama, is something the matter?"

"It is nothing, right Daisuke?" Rias, who was sitting opposite of me, was subtly rubbing her foot against my legs if her coy smile meant anything, slowly making her way up to a very private area. While Miho was facing me with concern, Rias silently mouthed the words 'Do you want more?'

Quickly wolfing down the rest of my breakfast, I collected my plates and stood up, "Gochisousama."

Miho had a look of confusion whereas Rias pouted. After all of us finished breakfast, Rias and I wore our shoes, ready to leave, "I'm heading out."

"Have a good day." Miho responded with a sweet smile.

The moment the door closed, Rias clung onto my arm. I sighed, "Please don't tell me you're gonna hold me all the way to school."

"Just until we meet up with Akeno. Ignoring me in favor of Miho all morning made me lonely you know. A little affection is fine right? Like giving me a hug or... a kiss."

"Isn't that a scandal?"

"You're not dating Miho right? Besides, harems are a norm in the Underworld. I don't like the idea but wouldn't you savor the prospect of having me and other beautiful women fulfilling your needs." Her eyes looked down, "I know your size and stamina can fulfill more than one woman."

"Quit staring." She pulled me towards the stairs instead of the elevator, probably to have more time to latch onto me. "Harems are Issei's shtick, not mine. Besides, I only heard it from other people but, relationship takes a lot of time and dedication to make your partner happy. Not sure if I can handle more than one girl, and you already said you don't like that idea."

Her grip tighten, "But having none of your love is still worse."

My heart sank at her tone. If I date her with another girl in mind, it'll just make her sadder. Rias isn't a replacement of anyone, she has her own good and bad qualities that makes her Rias... Maybe I should consult Issei about harems and ask for advice, no way I can ask Kiryuu about something like this.

After we exited the building, I was free from the red head and we greeted, "Good morning Akeno."

"Good morning, you two are close as always. Do you mind if I join in the fun?"

Instead of a denial, Rias walked towards her best friend, "Listen to this Akeno, Daisuke willingly slept with Miho last night."

Akeno's usual smile turned menacing, "Ara ara, first Miho visited to school yesterday and now this. May I know more of the details Rias?"

And with that, we walked towards school, accompanied by hateful glares from other students aiming at me as well as stares that I don't like coming from the Two Great Onee-samas. So, I thought of the one thing that I look forward to everyday to bring my spirits up.

 _'Wonder what did Miho pack in my bento today?'_

* * *

Turns out it's sushi, nice. The flavors burst into my mouth, sweet and tangy mixing together, producing a new sensation. Even with only normal ingredients, Miho still made it so good.

"Oh, so remembered your bento today senpai?" Gasper asked, sipping some juice.

"He better, you wouldn't believe the amount of crazy yesterday." Issei whined while holding his own bento, "Some rumors went on about the possible next generation of a Great Onee-sama born to take over Buchou's and Akeno-san's roles."

"The rumors even spread to my class." Yuuto took a bite of his yakisoba bread, "They were curious and ecstatic once Miho-chan arrived to school. The last time they were this energetic was when the results of the female popularity vote were announced."

"And let me guess," I groaned, dreading about the imminent truth, "now everyone in the school is out for my head for being close to Miho out of sheer irrationality and envy right?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it."

During lunch period, the guys of the Gremory decided to have lunch together in the club room since Gasper still isn't confident enough to step outside without support. The introvert can now remain outside as long as one of the ORC members accompanied him, but that's mostly during night time when it's devoid of humans. It's times like this that we can talk about guy stuff without restrictions.

"The boys just kept hounding me for answers, asking me to introduce them to Miho since we're technically relatives."

"Bet they'll get there asses burnt for that if she finds out."

"Is it really that bad Issei-senpai? Miho-san seems nice to me."

"She slapped two of my friends for almost manhandling Daisuke and I nearly had my hair burned off a few times during sparring sessions."

"It is quite apparent Miho-chan is protective of you Hanwei-kun. Though that should be expected as your familiar."

"That kinda reminds me, what do your familiars do? I mean, I know they help distribute flyers and handle odd jobs but other than seeing what Miho does for me, I don't know what are their normal jobs."

"Well, Asia mostly brings Rassei over to play. Nothing much other than that."

"My familiar is mainly for information gathering if not, he mostly stays as a companion of sort."

"Wow, it must be nice for you all to have a familiar. Maybe I should get one too. But then, what if it doesn't like me or if it's scary or-"

"Calm down Gasper." I patted his head, to which he instantly relaxed into my magic touch, "You just have to look for the one that suits you the most. Besides, you carefully advertise our devil work through the Internet right? I doubt you'll need a familiar for flyer delivery when you're already covering your part of the work."

"Hehe, senpai's hand~"

"Gasper, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah~ Familiars... Internet... Work..."

"Getting drunk from head pats. That's new."

"I was actually impressed Hanwei-kun." I stopped my administration in favor of listening to Yuuto. "Most Low-class devils would have simple familiars for tasks such as what Issei-kun and I mentioned. Even Buchou and Akeno-san are the same when they first started. Although Asia-san has Rassei-kun, you have Miho-chan who is mature enough to help you in combat."

"Kuh! This reminds me of our fateful encounter. Slime-taro, I hope you are well in the afterlife."

There are probably other slimes out there that can dissolve clothes but I'd rather not tell him unless I want Koneko to punch me for that, not to mention Miho hates those things.

"Xenovia did ask me how to get a powerful familiar." _'Along with a different question, too bad I can't see it in action.'_ "But got let down when I told her it was mostly luck I met Miho. She was the one that worked hard to get stronger, especially during our two-week training session."

"I am surprised she did not even once returned to the Familiar Forest."

"... Wait, your familiar goes back to the Familiar Forest? I thought he stays with you 24/7?

"He stays most of the time and goes off for at least once a week. As my familiar is a bird-type, he enjoys taking taking flights in the Underworld or certain fruits that can be found there."

"Oh yeah, Asia did say that Rassei does that sometimes. Something about finding suitable opponents to become stronger or he just wants to let out pent up electricity."

"Daisuke-senpai, you mean Miho-san haven't gone back even once?"

"No, she said the luxuries here are better than those in the forest and she didn't have a proper territory at that time either. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Rias' familiar either after she moved in."

"How's Buchou getting along with Miho?" Issei nudged me with a perverted grin, "I bet she comes over quite often right?"

"This isn't a romantic comedy drama... it's worse. I have to make sure there isn't any catfights that involve ripping my arms off to be used as hug pillows." With sympathetic gazes, the other three visibly winced. "Which reminds me," Turning to the pervert, "Issei, as the future Harem King, how do you handle multiple women at once? Wouldn't it be exhausting?"

His eyes burned in passion and perversion, "SO YOU FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGE THE OPPAI WONDER AS MY COMRADE!? TO SEIZE THE GREATNESS OF OPPAI, TO GROPE THEM, TO SUCK THEM, TO WORSHIP WHAT THE HEAVEN'S HAVE BESTOWED AS THE GREATEST TREASURE FOR MEN ACROSS THE GLOBE!?"

"Fuck no."

Issei deflated, grumbling something about 'I'll get him soon enough' before answering solemnly, "Well since no girls have ever liked me before because I go peeping on them and all, but if there's a girl who's brave enough to confess to me, then I'll feel really honored and do my best to make her happy. It's hard to describe but feeling loved by a girl makes you happy and I gotta try to do the same."

"That's actually a pretty mature answer."

"So no matter how many there are, I'll accept all the girls and their oppais. Big, small, round, flat, none of that matters. I'll give each and all of them my love until they drop from my techniques."

"Aaaaaannd he's back." Rolling my eyes in amusement at his answer, "So instead of your heart and brain, just think with your heart and dick?"

"Yeah."

"Even though your answer comes from a near non-existent experience from romance?"

"Yeah."

"And you peep on girls instead of actually trying to hold a proper conversation over the years?"

A sweat trickled down his forehead, "Y-yeah."

"Doesn't that mean you're fine with just any girl as long as she has breasts which every last one of them naturally does?"

Issei sat in a corner, depressingly making circles on the ground with his finger, "Yeah..."

"Pftt. Issei relax, I was just joking. A lot of girls like the warm and accepting type like you."

Revitalized, Issei closed in with begging eyes, "Really, you think so!? Wait a second, did I ever manage to become the Harem King!? Please say yes!"

Pushing his face out of mine, "Don't know, never found out. But I can tell you this, keep doing what you've been doing and you'll be fine."

Issei fist pumped, "Hell yeah!"

"If I may Hanwei-kun, why the sudden interest in harems?"

"Yeah senpai, you were always kind of the one-on-one type."

"If you ignore the fact that you're already ahead of me on becoming the Harem King."

I nervously scratch the back of my head, feeling awkward about giving the answer, "Rias' been very touchy recently."

"Dammit!" Issei suddenly yelled, startling me with his rage, "Wait, when did you realize her feelings?"

"Er, I think it was about three weeks ago. Why?"

"Ha! Pay up!" Yuuto and Gasper sighed in disappointment and slipped wads of cash into Issei's hand.

"... Wait a fucking second, did you assholes bet when I'd figure out Rias' crush on me?"

"Damn straight." Issei counted his earnings, satisfied with his new income and smirked, "Vampire Cum Sucker Volume 3, here I come!"

 ***TWITCH*** ***TWITCH*** ***TWITCH***

"I was agonizing over what I should do and you guys just made the most of it with a bet!? What the fuck guys!?"

At least they had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry Daisuke, does that mean you like someone else?"

Inhaling deeply to soothe my irritation, "Yeah. Aside from Issei, what would you guys do in my situation?"

"Sorry, but I would not be much better than you. I have always seen Buchou as an older sister so I do not think reciprocating her feelings would be possible if I am in your shoes."

"The same goes for me senpai. Buchou really helped us out when we were kids so it's hard to change our views of her like that."

"But one thing is certain. We would like to support Buchou's love to be requited. So please consider it Hanwei-kun."

"Yeah senpai, Buchou is really nice and pretty."

"Can't say I didn't expect that to be honest." _'Considering what happened in Season 4.'_ "So Issei, you rooting for Rias too?"

The Pawn fidgeted in thought, "Actually, I want to support Daisuke's love."

"Really?"

"It's a bit of a tough choice but you did help me with Yuuma-chan, then I want to help you too."

"I suppose that is logical. Hanwei-kun has helped Issei-kun a lot after all, as well as the rest the us. But please do not underestimate Buchou, she can be quite persuasive when she wants to be."

I smiled at the pervert, a kind chivalrous pervert at that, "Thanks Issei, that means a lot to me."

He smiled back widely, making a chest bump gesture, "No problem Daisuke. I don't know what you see in her but I got your back all the way. You and Kiryuu will make a great couple."

...

...

...

...

"... Issei, you're a good friend but sometimes your cluelessness is beyond me, and that's saying something."

* * *

 **A few days later:**

"This literally stinks." The pool was empty except for some dried leaves and mold growing at the corners, realizing a mild putrid smell. We were almost at the edge of the new school buildings, brushes in hand for a little task to help out the Student Council. Turning to Rias, "How did it get this dirty?"

"It hasn't been used for a long time now, not since the new one has been constructed. Sona has plans to reopen the pool to be used once again. For now we have to clean this, and then we can have a little fun."

"Hehe, Buchou and Akeno-san in swimsuits."

"Issei-senpai, your perverted thoughts are leaking out." Koneko monotone with narrowed eyes as Asia stared with jealous ones.

"Might as well get started." I picked up Gasper's box and placed it under a shade, passing him a bottle of water. As a devil, dhampir, and hikikomori, the sun will be quite harsh on him, "You doing okay Gasper?"

"Uh, yeah. D-don't worry about me senpai, I can help."

"Just don't overdo it."

"Swimming was it?" Xenovia mused, exploring the area with a look of interest, "Since as a child, I never had the opportunity to enjoy luxuries like swimming. This will be a fun experience."

"R-really? Neither have I Xenovia-san, there was the mall and arcade but I haven't gone swimming before either." Asia piped up, feeling companionship with the former church member.

"I see, then we can explore it together. May God be watching over us."

Both of them held their hands together, "Amen. Kyaah!"

Chuckling, "Guess some things never change."

We all rolled up our sleeves and cuffs, allowing more freedom to move and got to work. Just as I was about to get the chemicals, a sudden mental tug from my contract circle alerted me. Does Miho need something? Summoning my familiar, what emerged wasn't her in formal wear.

"G-good afternoon, Hanwei-sama. I am here to help."

Miho was wearing a lilac two-piece swimsuit, showing her curves with enough modesty. Her face was tinted pink, hair tied back with the hair clip, huge boobs bounded back by the top fabric, slightly toned abdomen, slim waist, and big butt with thick thighs below the laces. Her body looked so voluptuous yet so innocent, almost-

"Ooff!" My side suddenly got elbowed, my eyes trailed down to see an annoyed Koneko, "What was that for?"

"You were staring."

"I was staring?"

"Even longer than I did actually." Issei raised an eyebrow, gazing at me in bewilderment and suspicion.

"Um, do I look s-strange?" Miho hesitated, shyly but patiently waiting for my answer.

"No! I mean, no. You look beautiful. Really... beautiful..."

The pinkette smiled warmly, her blush intensifying, "Thank you very much, Hanwei-sama."

Two dark sources drew my attention. Slowly turning back to see the Two Great Onee-samas glaring daggers at me like they're gonna drag me to a dark place and commit who-knows-what. Okay, I got two choices: stay and have my purity at risk or run away and never be able to see the swimsuit version of Miho again...

"Taking time to carefully choose this swimsuit was worth it. I am glad it is to your liking Hanwei-sama."

... Fuck purity! Miho's worth it!

"Oh, that's quite the impressive display." Xenovia leaned into Miho's personal space, closely inspecting her breasts and causing the former some discomfort. The bluenette suddenly groped them, eliciting a moan that made me blush, "I see, these must the destructive weapons needed to seduce men like Issei and Hanwei. I will admit, they are certainly bigger than mine, but how much? Maybe this will help me estimate." She then hugged, pressing the the pair of breasts together.

Don't know how that method works in measuring bust size but Issei already has a nosebleed from the girl-on-girl action. Yuuto blushed as well but quickly looked away like the gentleman he is. Gasper covered his face, but peeked a bit through his fingers.

As for me, the guy who has a crush on Miho and now watching her in a swimsuit which revealed a good portion of her skin. From her usual gorgeous and warm face that morphed to sexy and borderline slutty, erotic moans were escaping almost uncontrollably like she's in heat. Breasts squishing each other that gives out more elastic and wavy movements than normal. So in short, this is really turning me on.

"Gah!" Koneko punched my gut this time, "I only stared a little."

"No. Issei-senpai is supposed to be the pervert, not you."

"Then why aren't you punching him?"

"You were closer."

"What kind of reason is that?"

Once Xenovia was done, Miho immediately ran to my back to take shelter, peeking out to glare cautiously at the oblivious Knight, "Hanwei-sama... it was so violating."

"There there, don't worry. I'll talk to Xenovia about this later." My hand ran through her hair to comfort the Salamander.

"Oh Daisuke~"

Facing the source, I was greeted the sight of Rias and Akeno in their swimsuits. They must have changed during the yuri moment. The red head was wearing a white top with a tie going around her neck while the ravenette has a light blue strapless top, and both had lacy bikini bottoms. With sashaying hips, they strutted over with oozing provocation that made Issei ready to pass out from blood loss.

"Ufufu, what do you think of the swimsuits you chose for us?"

"W-well, you two look hot. That's for sure."

"Thank you." Rias traced around her left boob with a finger, intentionally drawing my attention even further, "It is certainly easier to appreciate our looks up close, is it not?"

I can feel Koneko's accusatory and Miho's almost sad stares respectively boring into my back. "It was either this, or they wear skimpier bikinis. I just picked the ones that are better for my heart.

"Damn you Daisuke! Why can't I have some good luck for a change!?" Issei cried out, raged jealousy filling him as somehow four girls surrounded me, until he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Um Issei-san, d-do you like my swimsuit?" Asia asked cutely while wearing a cute swimsuit with alternating dark and light yellow stripes, trying to make herself smaller which just makes her look cuter.

The pervert gave an instant thumbs up and smiled, "Your proud onii-san thinks it's perfect for you."

Xenovia observed the swimsuits and nodded understandingly, "I see, so that could also be used as weapons."

Don't know what she meant by that, but I almost want to see it happen if I can get another good look at Miho. Turning back to see the other guys, Yuuto and Gasper shrugged casually and got the water running.

After the little fiasco, we finally got started to clean the pool. Gasper's at the back, ready to bring over more detergent without getting under the sun too much, whereas the rest of us brushed the grime and mold of the surfaces. Issei held no restrictions whatsoever, working and eyeing the girls simultaneously which earned more than a few rebukes from the white haired Rook. Asia had to wear her shirt to not catch a cold, but the Two Great Onee-samas were pretty adamant about showing their bikinis. The Salamander has an internal heat source so she'll be fine.

And my eyes kept glancing at Miho's direction once every few minutes, hopefully nobody caught me.

By the time the pool's spick and span, Akeno conjured a magic circle, filling it entirely in seconds. Gotta admit, the Priestess of Thunder is good with other elements, something that I sorely lack. Koneko and Xenovia went to get changed, and so did the guys.

"Damn Daisuke." Issei scanned my bare upper body up and down, impressed if the look on his face meant anything, "No matter how many times I see you change before PE, your muscles look real badass.

"Really? I look into a mirror everyday so it's hard to tell with all the little changes."

True, compared to the first day I came here, with a toned body that shows traces of muscle and a faint four pack, now I've built up a more defined body with larger muscles and an obvious six pack, my entire frame rock hard with little to no fat. Rias and Akeno did cope a feel on me a few times before but I guess this is what they meant. I always wondered what it's like to have a body like this but was too busy dealing with other stuff back home. What? Can you really blame me for not noticing earlier when your life is in constant peril and train like crazy to survive?

"Wish I can get buff, maybe I'll get more girls that way." Issei flexed his biceps, only to show the minimal amount of muscle, disappointed by the lack of visual effect, "Some protein bars and energy drinks might help. What do you think?"

"That could work. I heard Sairaorg has drinks with special muscle promoting effects. And he's buffer than me."

"Who's Sairaorg?"

"The strongest devil in Rias' generation, he's also her cousin. We'll meet him during summer vacation."

"Yes but still," Yuuto eyed me, "You have grown quite well in such a short period Hanwei-kun, it will be difficult to determine who is stronger between you and him. Your muscles are firm yet so built. My heart feels light when I see you working so hard and now it is lighter when I see the results of that. What makes me feel this way, I wonder?"

Issei and I took a step back from the possible implication of whatever that meant. Not that Yuuto noticed as he clutch his chest, "May I feel your muscles Hanwei-kun?"

"Uh, maybe next time. By the way, where's Gasper?" With a small amount of panic, I searched around the place and found his box in a dark corner. Walking towards, "Gasper, you done changing yet?"

"Y-yes, but i-i-it's embarrassing."

"Gasper, we're all guys here even when you act like a girl. Come on out, I'm right here to back you up."

"I-if you say so senpai."

Slowly and carefully, the lid opened as the introvert emerged out in his swimming wear while timidly covering his chest and groin.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Not bad!? Are kidding me!? Gya-suke, why are you wearing a girl's school swimsuit!? Well, it does suit you."

"B-but, I've always wanted to w-wear one."

I gave him a head pat, soothing him and turned to the befuddled Issei, "Would you rather see someone this cute running around in male swimming trucks?"

The pervert opened his mouth to retort, only to close after a few seconds of thought, "That would look weird. But the way how it naturally suits him is already weird itself."

Shrugging, "He'll learn to wear men clothes in the future... hopefully. Now, I'm gonna go first."

"You just want to ogle at Miho more don't you?"

"Wh-what!? Of course not! I just- just want to go out and relax. Yupthatsitseeya."

Hastening my pace and exiting the locker rooms, I check the area and found the pinkette sitting at the pool edge with her legs dipped in the water. Before I could go to her, something entered into my limited sensing range. Can't tell where it's from since I'm not an adapt sensor but it's not malice, more like-

A hand covered my mouth and something big and soft touched my back. I was about to initiate Kaiten until Akeno's head came into my view, "Shhhh."

My body relaxed from tension but now filled with dread that my purity's at risk... totally worth it. Akeno licked my cheek, leaving a trail of saliva and a shiver down my spine, "Follow me."

With no choice to give an answer, the sadist dragged me to a darker and more inconspicuous area. I inwardly cried at the sight of Miho further out of my reach. Eventually, we made it to an isolated space at the back of the locker rooms, distant from the others to call for help.

Her hand finally let go of my mouth but made their way down to my body, coping a feel of my bare muscles with no fabric hindering her. And her breasts kept pushing onto me with explosive force like they're gonna pop, "Ara ara, you're body is so hard. You certainly have been training hard, haven't you Daisuke-sama."

"While I should have expected something like this to happen, it doesn't surprise me anymore at this point. And did you just call me Daisuke-sama?"

"Ufufu, that's right. I think I finally know your fetish." The Queen stood in front of me, never once separating her chest away from me, and stared into my eyes, "You like to exert dominance, aroused by the prospect of a woman submitting to your will and obeying your every command."

"I'm gonna regret asking this but, where did you get that idea?"

"From Miho-chan of course." My face went WTF mode. "After Rias explained your bedroom time with your familiar, I realized more and more that you make quick and precise orders, especially during battles to turn the tide to our favor. You felt compelled to heed your loyal and dedicated familiar's pleas. Which is why," Akeno got onto her knees, her hands caressing my abdomen to someplace lower, "please allow your lowly woman to pleasure you, Da-i-su-ke-sa-ma~"

My mind went blank for a few seconds, and I'm pretty sure my face is red. Apparently, Akeno wasn't a sadist right now but a masochist. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, inhaled deeply, held it for a moment, and exhaled. Smiling hungrily, "I did not expect you to see through me like this. Your mind is as good as your beauty Akeno."

"Ufufu, tha-"

"Did I say you can speak?"

"E-eh?" The masochist paused, not expecting the amount of authority in my voice.

Lifting her chin, my face approached mere millimeters away from hers, forcing her to literally see eye to eye, "You want the same affections that I hold for Miho? Then you will obey whatever I what whenever I want. When I say speak, do not question what or why, you will speak. When I say strip, you will immediately strip every last fabric off of your body. And when I say spread your legs, you will spread your fine legs and allow me entrance. Do you understand me?"

Her face was now beet red, her eyes glisten in fear and excitement at the same time, and she was rubbing her thighs together as a trail of fluid trickled down, "Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, D-daisuke-sama."

"Good, now for your first trial." I made a clone with equal hunger and arrogance, "I will test your endurance. Do your best to satisfy the two of us because I will not accept anything less."

"Y-yes, Daisuke-sama." Her breathe was labored, and she was ready if the erected nipples meant anything.

"However," Taking off her ribbon, causing her hair to fall, I tied it around her head as a blindfold, "during the entire process, you will think nothing and you will see nothing, only feel and obey. Lie down."

"Yes, Daisuke-sama."

Akeno didn't even hesitate and became vulnerable. I stepped closer to her prone body.

And closer.

And closer.

And then I ran out of there with everything I got.

...

Dropping the facade, the clone's eyes twitched as the original abandoned him with the embodiment of adultery that was prepare to be banged. Too nice for his own good, the clone was created to calmly explain the situation once Akeno figured out she was tricked or worse, she doesn't get up at all until I say so.

"Daisuke-sama, I am ready to be ravished however you want."

...

"Ooooooh, I like this silent treatment."

The clone face palmed.

* * *

Can't believe I actually managed to bullshit my way out! This is gonna bite me in the ass sooner or later but I'm not ready to let go of my v-card yet! I took steady breathes, calming down my rampaging heart, slowly making my way to the others.

"Hanwei-sama!" Miho spotted me with relief in her tone, trotting over to me, "You are okay. Issei and the others said you were the first to finish but no where to be found."

"Daisuke." Rias followed, surveying me in suspicion, "Aside from Xenovia, you and Akeno were the only ones missing so I assumed the worst. Where is she by the way?"

"Um... she's in the middle of something but she'll be back soon."

The girls found something weird in my answer but didn't say anything further, content that I'm intact, or that my body is intact since their eyes haven't blinked once in the past half a minute. "So, how about we go have fun?"

"Sorry to trouble you Daisuke but could you help Koneko-chan with something?"

Tilting my head, I saw Issei doing what might be like helping Asia learn how to swim while Koneko (in a school swimsuit) is under a shade, bashful as we locked eyes. Chuckling, "Sure, I can teach Koneko how to swim."

"You know even about that? That will save time then." Rias smiled at the sight of our kohai.

The familiar frowned cutely, earning herself another head pat. "Don't worry, we can play as soon as I'm done."

Miho nodded as Rias seemed only a little irked. Making my way to my kohai, Koneko shuffled uneasily and bowed apologetically, "Sorry to bother you Daisuke-senpai."

"No need for that Koneko. Come on, you'll be swimming in no time."

She started simple, her hands grasping the edges as I held her body straight while instructing the basics. It was by the time she started learning how to float that Akeno returned. Sensing danger from her unnerving smile, I grabbed Koneko's hands and helped her swimming across the pool, as far away from the sadist/masochist as possible. Had to make sure she rests long enough for the air to reach her lungs.

"There, you're getting the hang of it. Good work." I complimented with a head pat, holding her afloat since she's too short to get air by solely standing.

The Nekoshou nearly purred from my touch. The sound of splashing from the others drew her attention as she noticed more how Rias and Akeno swam. Her mood kinda soured at a very specific detail. "Hey, don't compare yourself to others like that. You're still young and growing, and you'll definitely grow more."

If her cat ears were showing they might have twitched in happiness, "Really? Will I grow..." A shade of pink covered her face, "... bigger?"

From what I can remember about Koneko's power up mode in the wiki, "Yeah, definitely. Just keep doing your best and you'll be more womanly."

"... Perverted senpai, thank you."

"Anytime. So, you up for another lap?"

"In a minute." The white haired Rook continued like that, floating as she leaned onto me.

My heartbeat sped up. However, unlike Rias and Akeno, Koneko makes me want to hug and cuddle her like a cat, like I want to keep giving her attention. Never thought much about this, but I wondered if she sees me more than a friend and senpai. While she's not as aggressive as the others, that doesn't mean she's not interested in me. Her actions aren't obvious until Season 3, but still-

Koneko separated from me, ready for more swimming... Maybe I shouldn't dwell on the matter too much, I already got enough from Rias and Akeno anyway.

After some time, Koneko and Asia are resting while talking about their first experience in the pool. Yuuto's with Gasper, both also taking a break while Issei and I nodded in satisfaction at our temporary students, "They did pretty good on their first try didn't they?"

"Yeah, glad Asia's having fun. And," The pervert leered at the girls, "we got quite a feast for ourselves too. Summer truly is the season of romance for us men."

"This is where I leave you to your own daydreams but," My eyes darted towards Miho, "I guess I can understand what you mean."

Issei sighed in content, "Wish I could see Yuuma-chan in a swimsuit, then it would be perfect."

"I still can't believe you two are getting friendly with each other like that. Does that mean you two are dating again?"

"Uhhh." He hesitated, inclining his head upwards in thought, "I don't think so. She seems fine spending time with me but, " Drooping his head in dejection, "I don't know when I'll get to see her again. You got any ideas?"

"Beats me. But I can ask Azazel and see if he can deploy her to Kuoh more often."

"Wait." He snapped his eyes at me in shock, "You can do that?"

"If nothing big changes then yeah. You'll have to wait for a couple more weeks though."

"Daisuke you're awesome. I take back everything I thought about you doing weird stuff to Miho."

"Wait, you thought I did what now?" I asked slowly and almost threateningly, leveling a hard stare at the pervert.

Issei began to sweat, eyes darting all over the place to find an escape route, "Yes- I mean, no- I mean- Hey, I just noticed Xenovia still isn't here yet. I'm gonna go find her." And he ran like a madman.

Unbeknownst to him, Xenovia has a little surprise for the brunette after she sought me for special advice. Either he'll lose control first or other people will coincidentally show up and ruin the mood. Judging by how this world works and Asia's longing face for Issei, I'd bet it's the latter. This will be a good laugh.

Walking towards Miho, I found her alone paddling her feet in the water. She instantly cheered up when I sat next to her. "Hey Miho, you're not having fun? You barely swam."

"It is nothing, prolonged submerging underwater makes me uneasy. I like the sun better, it feels more tranquilizing than any other heat source in the Underworld."

"Say, how does a Salamander find any quality heat in the Underworld anyway? There's no real sun there since it's mostly devils who feels weakened to it, and fallen angels."

"Oh, we carefully choose a territory with rich food supply and warm water. Some areas are warmer due to the heat produced beneath the ground like hot springs."

"Geothermal energy, eh. Makes sense." Guess everyone has their preference, but what the guys told me the other day keeps plaguing my mind, "I'm sorry for leaving you whenever I have school or work. You can go back to the Familiar Forest sometimes you know."

Miho looked at me fondly while giggling sweetly, leaning onto my chest, "Please don't worry. I will never leave you. Our home and you are my territory now."

I can practically hear my own heartbeat pounding all over the place, my face almost as red as Rias' hair up to the tip of my ears. Miho already said she wants to follow me back to my home dimension. If that really is true, then what's stopping me from asking her out?

My hand was shaky, the blood pulsing through violently as I keep whatever coherent thoughts I could make. I was about to wrap around Miho's waist and pull her closer to me-

Two soft mountains enveloped my left. Rias almost purred into my ear, "Having fun Daisuke? How about I give you a surprise that is worth your while?"

Another pair crashed onto my back. Akeno licked her lips with a glint in her eyes, "Ara ara, I hope you didn't forget about me Daisuke-kun. We still have so much more to do."

Oh right... It's them.

* * *

 **Byayan: Thanks. Glad you like my work.**

 **A.N.: Cliffhanger! What will happen to Daisuke I wonder? Will he be raped or will there be a three-way catfight? Sorry about the long wait, exams are a pain and my time will be even less from here on out. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	28. Chapter 27: Business

Chapter 27: Business

Issei didn't know whether he should freak out about how Xenovia is nonchalantly opening her arms while showing her oppai or just let his libido take control and do her right here right now. Apparently, the bluenette wanted to repay him for saving her from Kokabiel's attack with his Dragon Shot. She was impressed by the power and draconic aura, deciding to do her best return the favor.

And that's after she was busy moving into her new apartment and asking Daisuke of all people for advice. The Rook somehow thought leaving a girl who he met recently without knowing the experience of love to sell herself to the pervert. Either Daisuke knows something he doesn't about Xenovia or he's scheming something to get a good laugh.

Knowing him, it could be both.

"Ah, don't worry." She pulled packets out of her bikini bottom, "Hanwei recommended I have these should you are too worried to accept me, though I'm not sure the true extent of their functions. He said you would explain it in detail."

Condoms!? Daisuke you bastard! You want him to explain about how to not make a baby during baby-making!?

Issei could almost hear him on the ground laughing like crazy right now.

"Now Issei Hyoudou, let us venture towards the path of devils, may our desires be unshackled no longer."

The half naked beauty started walking towards him, her oppai growing clearer and more beautiful by the second. But how is she moving closer by standing still? Wait a second, it's not her moving to him, it's him moving to her! His mind couldn't think about anything except oppai. Issei's hands inched closer to her oppai, the treasures that gave birth to virility, the hope that every man dreams to graduate to, the-

 ***BOOM***

Both heads turned to look at the door to see a devastated Asia and a disgusted Koneko-chan. The Bishop was on the verge of tears, "Issei-san, I guess you do like bigger ones after all. But if I'm good enough, I'll-"

Asia began shyly undressing her swimsuit, to which Issei snapped back to reality and panicked, unable to bear to witness the innocent former nun defiling herself like that, "A-Asia, you don't have to do that! It's fine!"

Koneko's usual stoic face morphed like she's looking at something so pitiful that it needed to be disposed of.

"Koneko-chan, please don't look at me like that!"

"Asia, are you also trying to reward Issei for his help? Very well, Hanwei said Issei would take a long time so I brought quite a lot." Xenovia passed about half a dozen packets containing rubber sheaths, but got confiscated by Issei.

"Hmm, that didn't work. Next is Kiryuu's idea which is something called a 'vibrator'. Issei, should we get one before sexual intercourse? Is it suppose to relax our bodies from fatigue?"

"'Vibrator'?" Asia tilted her head in confusion.

The male held is head in his hands. Asia's being tainted by Xenovia's obliviousness while Koneko-chan's judgemental eyes are getting harsher and harsher. This was timed too perfect for it to happen, there is just no other explanation. Is this karma from earlier?

"Issei-senpai, Buchou needs you to act as a judge for a contest." Koneko stonily informed, though Issei picked up some annoyance for some reason. And then he was literally picked up.

"Wh-what? Koneko-chan, what are you-"

"Humph."

Screaming in surprise and fear, the Pawn was thrown by the petite Rook, ceremoniously landing on his butt. While rubbing the sore spot, he looked in front and found Kiba and Gya-suke sitting behind a table that wasn't here before. Buchou, Akeno-san, and Miho were making touch-ups on themselves. However, the strangest thing was Daisuke being tied with a whip, exasperated by the development and slightly perturbed by his imprisonment.

"Hey Buchou, you said something about being a judge for a contest?"

"That's right, you, Yuuto, and Gasper will be judges for how well we seduce Daisuke. Whoever makes him fluster the most wins. It'll be a quick, then we can return to playing in the pool."

"Other than the fact that I wanna cry about how Daisuke has all the luck in the world, can someone fill me in on how it came to this?"

Surprisingly, Daisuke spoke first, "Well, it started soon after you left to find Xenovia."

* * *

"Hanwei-sama, may I-"

"No. You cannot set them on fire."

"A little charring should be fine yes? Asia is a magnificent healer who can easily treat burns."

"Ara ara, I might enjoy that but," Akeno snuggled her cheek against mine, "there is only one person who may torture me. The power in his voice is so... intoxicating."

Shit, I triggered something inside her...

"While I am curious as to what happen, some Daisuke time will ease my mind until I investigate." Rias grabbed a bottle of sunscreen, "Daisuke, the sun is quite harsh on us devils. Do you need our help to rub some sunscreen on you? We promise to cover every inch of your body."

"Pretty sure I can do that myself. Are you and Akeno teaming up for a scheme or something?"

"Ufufu, maybe we are. There is only so much one girl can do alone. As proven by Xenovia-chan's examination on Miho-chan."

The Salamander shuddered.

"How does it feel Daisuke? Being basked in the attention of three beauties. Surely you can already imagine what a harem can do for you with girls as fervent as us." Rias threw a conniving smirk at Miho, "Daisuke can have the pleasure of multiple women servicing him. Any active male would kill to have this opportunity presented to him. As his loyal familiar, will you take away his happiness like that?"

Miho's tight hold loosened for a moment, contemplating the possibilities as the temperature died down, "What do you mean?"

You have gotta be kidding me. This is actually working?

"Ufufu, please observe." Akeno gently blew into my ear, her hot breath making me blush, "Any devil would revel in the idea of acquiring multiple mates. It signifies one's influence and charisma, proving the male has much power and status."

"Or in Daisuke's case," Rias continued, her smile widen slightly at Miho's wavering spirit, "not only will he reap those benefits but as he was previously human, he will have the fame and luxury of us pleasuring him. I am sure you have noticed many eyes staring at us in public, especially from males."

Hesitantly nodding, "Yes. They were persistent in seeking for my e-mail address or outright leering at my body with disturbing faces."

"Akeno and I have experienced the same. That merely means our beauty is much more attractive than other women, standards higher than normal. Most men will be in paradise for having only one of us. Now imagine how happy Daisuke will be if he has all of us. After all, not even his mind can fully resist our charms."

"But... Hanwei-sama is my territory. Sharing him is just..."

I don't know what to take notice first. The fact that they're talking about me when I'm literally in the middle of them, or the fact that they're trying to convince Miho so I can get a harem. Who do they think she is? My girlfriend?

... If only that was true.

"Ara ara, we understand how you feel Miho-chan, our feelings are as genuine as yours. That's why we will arrange a schedule together so the three of us can have equal time with Daisuke-kun."

Her eyes drooped half-closed in thought, considering what to prioritize more: her selfishness or my own sake. This is the first time I've seen her falter like this in front of Rias. Whenever Rias got too close to me for Miho's liking, she would get defensive, trying her best to separate me from the red head. And now, Rias resorted to negotiating by stating what I can gain. Really, what a worrywart of a familiar I have.

I shifted my hand, lightly squeezing Miho's. Snapping out of her reverie, she was startled and turned to me. I smiled, "Just as I am your territory, always know that you are mine. Besides, harems are overrated anyway."

Though the temperature rose back up, it feels more comforting like when we slept together, an encompassing blanket of warmth. Miho glomped me, or as much as she could with Rias and Akeno occupying my left and back respectively, her hair tickling me. There was a barely audible whisper even for a devil's enhanced hearing, "Thank you."

* * *

"Wait wait wait." Issei held a finger up, interrupting the brief summary. He can understand the whole Buchou and Akeno-san working together to seduce Daisuke, the harem was unexpected but made sense if those two wanted Daisuke's love. However, there was something he just couldn't believe his ears, "Daisuke, you reassured Miho and said you don't need a harem?"

"Yeah."

"Right in front of her?"

"Exactly."

"While Buchou and Akeno-san were glued onto you?"

"Yu _p_." The Rook popped the 'p' sound, "Didn't want to see Miho beating herself up like that, so I said what was on my mind. Why do you ask?"

With as much disbelief and pity as possible towards his friend, Issei stared at him for doing what might be the closest thing to a confession of love, and the idiot isn't even aware he has done it. There was only so much denseness the pervert could take! He stared at the others, seeing the girls somewhat aware of it but the guys were giving Daisuke the same look as him. Miho blushed and smiled, gingerly touching the hair clip on her hair. Since this contest is still going on, Issei guess it's safe to assume she's unaware of it either.

Issei deadpanned, "Daisuke you dense idiot."

"Oi! You're the last person I want to hear that from!"

"I think that was sweet of Hanwei-san." Asia commented innocently, not knowing the hidden meaning either, "He is worried about Miho-san so he cheered her up."

As much as Issei wanted to retort, but how can he retort to the innocent blonde with big doey eyes? Sighing, "So, what happened next?"

* * *

The Two Great Onee-samas shook their heads, "Yare yare. Well, we expected something like this anyway."

Surprisingly, Rias let go first and pointed a finger at the pinkette with challenge in her eyes, "If memory serves, this is how spirits decide. Miho, I challenge you to a match for the possession of Daisuke for a night."

"Did I just turn into a prize?"

"Ufufu, more like whoever wins will be your prize." Akeno moved to my left ear, using a hand to cover her lips and whispered, "A punishment is in order for this naughty girl right, Daisuke-sama~"

Oh yeah, definitely triggered something...

"Why would I accept your challenge when Hanwei-sama is already my territory?" Miho questioned proudly, her confidence back after our embrace. She released me as well, followed by Akeno. All three refusing to yield to one another.

"Only one can have him, and no one else may interrupt at any costs until morning."

It lasts for one night only. Miho and I haven't slept together since that day but I've spent more time with her by doing chores and take detours after buying groceries together on my free time so we could be alone. No way she'll risk Rias sexually assaulting me and accept her challenge.

"I accept your challenge."

Wow, she must have been more sick of the red head than I thought.

"Ara ara, I would like to compete as well."

"Girls, please don't fight. We got this place cleaned and destroying it would be cruel. Plus, Sona-kaichou would be incredibly pissed at us."

"Who said anything about fighting?" Rias smirked, openly eyeing me like a hunky piece of meat, "We will compete in sex appeal. Whoever arouses you the most will be declared as the winner. Our points will be earned based on our actions , how much you blush et cetera."

"And who's gonna judge that? My first thought would be me but I can't see how red my face is without a mirror. And I know that you know that I know who I'll vote for, so I doubt it would end that easily."

"Correct, which is why I will enlist the help of other males. Whoever has the most votes will win. Should there be a draw, we'll decide on the tiebreaker later."

"So now," Akeno accessed her storage seal, pulling out all sorts of stuff for the competition. She even pulled out food and drinks. Either those two are well prepared or they were planning a picnic. I really hope it's the latter. "let us begin pleasing Daisuke-sa- I mean Daisuke-kun."

She did that on purpose.

* * *

"That's how it went." Daisuke shuffled with tired eyes, trying to adjust himself for a better position, "Wish it could've been something simple, but those three decided to hold an erotic contest to win me as a prize without me getting a say in this."

"I am sorry, Hanwei-sama." Miho crouched down, guilty yet determined to win, "Please endure for a little longer. I swear upon my pride I will win and we may be together for a while." Her hand went to gently caress his cheek, slowly moving her hand in a comforting manner, "Please believe in me."

"... Okay."

From the tamed look on the guy who could obliterate buildings, Issei doesn't even see the point in this contest and whispered, "Whipped, huh?" Furrowing his eyebrows, the figurative term reminded him of one important fact, "But that still doesn't explain why you're tied up by a whip. And why a whip?"

"Oh, this?"

* * *

"Hmm. We have the necessary preparations however," The Queen pondered at me, "Daisuke-kun might squirm or run away if we insist ourselves on him. We will just have to make sure that doesn't happen." With an almost ecstatic smile, she pulled out a BDSM whip from her pocket dimension.

"I regret nothing! Protecting myself is a natural instinct!"

* * *

The brunette sweat dropped, feeling that he must have missed some context for Akeno-san to do that.

"Now," Buchou smiled lopsidedly, ready to defeat the other girls, "Let the contest be-"

A whitish silver magic circle appeared in front of the King, pausing everyone from their thoughts. Rias threw Daisuke a questioning look yet he shrugged his shoulders, puzzled as everyone else. Answering the call, a mini hologram of Grayfia showed, "Good afternoon Ojou-sama. Pardon for interrupting however, Sirzechs-sama will arrive at the Occult Research Club in two hours. Urgent matters need to be discussed and also, Sirzechs-sama has business with Hanwei-sama."

Everyone was shocked at the last bit. Issei saw the guy thought over the Queen's words for a few moments before realization dawned onto him.

Rias recomposed herself and nodded, "Very well, Grayfia."

After the hologram died out, Daisuke casually freed himself and walked over, "Guess the contest is cancelled?"

"Ara ara, what a shame. I was hoping you would spend time with your naughty Akeno."

"Hope you don't mind me asking but, what does Lucifer-sama want with you Hanwei?" Xenovia asked, piquing everyone's interest.

"Most probably the little something I asked a while back, let's clean up and meet up with him. I've already told you guys the vague details about the next fight and Sirzechs-san will explain to us the start of it."

Issei clenched his left fist, more than a little scared about facing his eternal rival that totally outclassed him in the near future. But they already beat Kokabiel, and he won't let it get to him since everyone is here to back him up. Besides, Issei's curious about exactly how much stronger the Hakuryuukou is compared to Daisuke as a rival.

* * *

We were waiting in the club room, forming a line behind our King and Queen. The sun's setting, the orange-yellow light shinning in as a teleportation magic circle appeared, revealing our esteemed visitors. Sirzechs smiled cheerfully, "Rias, everyone, it is nice to see you all again."

"Lucifer-sama." Everyone except Miho (in Kuoh's female uniform) and I bowed.

"Hey, Sirzechs-san." I nonchalantly walked up and extended a hand, "How have you been? Bet you were glad to get away from the paperwork."

He chuckled, accepting the handshake, "More than you know. Kokabiel's instigation gave me quite a headache in different ways. There were repair forms, complaint forms, agreement forms and such. With those settled, I can focus more on the practical aspects."

"Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia coldly spoke, "Please refrain from showing excessive casualness to others. You have your position to consider or else more people will lose respect for you." Her eyes briefly aimed at me, giving me the chills.

"Now now Grayfia, it is only Hanwei-kun being friendly, he still address me with respect in public. It's hard to fine an easygoing fellow like him when everyone else keeps putting me on a pedestal."

I cleared my throat nervously, a bit unnerved by the strongest Queen's strict gaze and smiled, "Good evening Grayfia-san, I hope you are doing well. I know my behavior is less proper than you would like however, I swear to never sully Sirzech-san's or the Gremory Household's name."

Her gaze softened a little with still a good amount of strictness, "I suppose it is fine as long as you understand."

Amused, the Super Devil smiled and turned to the rest, "I am happy to see your peerage completed with unique and strong pieces Rias, and before you have matured enough for official Rating Games too. Otou-sama and okaa-sama are very proud."

The little sister smiled at the praise, "Thank you onii-sama. It truly fills me with pride and joy to be lucky enough to have Akeno and the others as my pieces."

Walking towards Yuuto, the Knight gave a deep bow of respect, "It is an honor to see you again, Lucifer-sama."

"No need for formalities Yuuto-kun, I had hoped you would become more laid back like Souji."

And cue to Grayfia's cold glare at her husband.

"Forgive me Lucifer-sama, but I cannot present myself in front of you with anything less than high esteem."

"I suppose I can live with it." Sirzechs giggled, "Word of your irregular Balance Breaker has spread not only throughout the Underworld but Heaven as well. May I schedule some of your time to analyze your Holy Demonic Swords sometime soon?"

"Of course. Whenever you wish, Lucifer-sama."

After patting Yuuto's shoulder proudly, he went towards Gasper, who was still bowing with his head down while shivering like crazy, "Gasper-kun, congratulations for setting foot outside. I have heard your contributions to Kokabiel's defeat, you've grown stronger and braver."

"Y-y-y-yes. Th-thank you Lu-Lucifer-sama."

Smiling, he moved to the next person, "You must be Xenovia, I could hardly believe my ears when the current wielder of Durandal has joined my sister's peerage."

"Your words give me too much credit. My mind was disarrayed at that time as I pleaded Rias-buchou to accept me out of impulse."

"Nonetheless, you are now a part of Rias' peerage, as well as a member of the Gremory Household. Please support Rias and your close people from now on."

"If it is the will of Lucifer-sama, I will humbly accept."

Nodding in satisfaction, he met with the one person who isn't part of Rias' peerage. Miho uncharacteristically fidgeted and gave a small bow, "It is nice to meet you, Sirzechs-san. My name is Miho, familiar of Hanwei-sama."

His eyes glinted in interest, "I have heard of you. You are Hanwei-kun's Salamander who contributed greatly against Kokabiel's invasion. Fire spirits are quite selective in finding a suitable master due to your partly draconic nature. It is impressive to see Hanwei-kun contracting with a powerful creature so early in his devil career."

"Thank you Sirzechs-san. Miho couldn't make an official appearance during our Rating Game because of the rules restricting familiar's appearance, but since she's gonna help me more in other battles I thought it would be good to introduce her to you while you have the time to visit."

"Onii-sama, you mentioned about a business that requires attention." Rias was in her business mode, politely asking for what's to come.

"Ah yes, otou-sama and I are coming to watch you on your School Observation Day."

The business mode was immediately cracked apart, the frantic younger red head nearly did a double take, "Wh-what!? No! I mean, shouldn't you be concentrating more work. Azazel managed to slip in and out of Kuoh without anyone noticing and he could be plotting some diabolical scheme."

He simply waved his hand lackadaisically, "No need to worry. I'm already informed about his motives and he is not the sort to cause harm nowadays. Furthermore, this is tied to work. There will be three-way conference between devils, angels, and fallen angels here in Kuoh Academy."

"Here!? In our academy!?"

Everyone gasped in shock. Sirzechs nodded seriously, his eyes darting towards me, "Azazel is quite adamant about achieving a successful outcome for genuine peace, something about the Aoi Arashi (Blue Storm) having interesting information for him should he earn his trust."

All heads turned to me, astonished about me possibly revealing my secret. I sighed, "Aoi Arashi's not the catchiest moniker but still better than super rookie I guess. Azazel's been pestering for something specific about me and he's pretty close to it. Besides, it might be beneficial for a lot of people if he will cooperate with us."

"I must admit." Sirzechs smiled slyly, "I was dubious about you having amnesia but you are not the first I've met with a shady background. Your actions have proven yourself innocent with no reason for me to point it out."

"Figures." Drooping my head in dejection, "Appearing out of nowhere with an insane growth rate would leave anyone suspicious of my past. Don't know how much longer I can stay quiet anyway. Thank you for trusting me Sirzechs-san."

"You earned my trust, your hard work and determination was enough. I am still very curious about you though, perhaps your secret will be the highlight of the conference." He joked.

"More than you know."

"Daisuke are you sure about this?" Rias asked me in concern, momentarily forgetting about the two powerful devils, "If you tell everyone, there will be no turning back."

"I'm sure. Revealing myself in my own terms with people I can trust is still better than someone spreading out a twisted version of it to use it against me."

"So your secret holds a significant impact but enough with the serious stuff, it's getting late. Hanwei-kun, may Grayfia and I stay over at your home for tonight?"

"Eh?" Rias balked.

"Sure, no problem."

"EH!?" Rias balked harder.

My familiar pulled my sleeve, hesitant about new and foreign people entering our territory. Patting her head, "It's just for one night. Please show them hospitality?"

Though Miho nodded, she balked the hardest.

* * *

"Ahahaha, so that's why Ria-tan was so reluctant about coming to your apartment." The Maou laughed, staring at the giant hole connecting the two apartments and then at the blushing Rias, "I hope she wasn't too much of a bother, Ria-tan can be a handful sometimes."

I covered Miho's mouth before she could say anything.

The pinkette was sitting next to me while Rias and Sirzechs sat at the opposite of the table. Grayfia stood behind her King like the dutiful maid she is, though I could have sworn she eyed Miho for some reason after the latter served us tea and snacks.

Whether the older red head didn't see Miho's annoyed face or he ignored it, Sirzechs continued, "Back then she kept clinging onto me whenever I had to go out to work. She used to adore her onii-sama and followed me everywhere like a crimson duckling. Oh, would you like to see pictures of her as a child?"

"Onii-sama! Daisuke does not need to see any of those. He doesn't need any more trouble than he already has, right Da- Daisuke? Where did he-"

"Woah Rias! You were such a cute baby!"

No, that wasn't an exaggeration. Almost teleporting to Sirzechs' side, Rias is always one of the most beautiful girl I've seen, and now I get to see what she's like as a kid. Her blue-green eyes were so big in that round chubby face, the little tuft of crimson hair on her head, her little hands and legs flailing around her toys playfully, and that adorable toothy smile that makes you think she's an angel instead of a devil.

SO ADORABLE!

"Yes, I know right!" The sis-con flipped the photo album that he brought out from his pocket dimension, "This is when Ria-tan took her first steps, everyone was thrilled as she walked while making baby gurgles. This is when she tried to sing for the first time, it wasn't very good but she was still so precious. And this is-"

"Geez onii-sama! I can't take this anymore!" Flustered and humiliated, Rias stood up and ran to her apartment.

"Think we went too far?"

"But Ria-tan is so cute. I thought she would be happy if everyone knows her appeal as a child."

"Sirzechs-sama, Hanwei-sama, may I excuse myself and instruct Miho-sama? I see great potential in her as a maid worthy of the Gremory Household."

"Eh?" My familiar stared at the maid in shock, thinking what is going on in the Queen's mind, "How could I be of use to Hanwei-sama as a maid?"

The strongest Queen answered without a missing a beat, "Your posture and skill are fine for a beginner but with practice, you will walk with graceful steps, producing an image of a capable servant that will not shame your master. Your culinary skills will also vastly improve to satisfy those you cook for. One night is not much however, I can show you your flaws and mistakes, correcting those should not be too time consuming before I hand you a manual."

Did not see this coming. Those would help but if Miho doesn't want to do it, then she doesn't have-

"Furthermore, you will also need to wear a proper maid uniform that befits yourself as part of the Gremory Household."

Wait a fucking second! Miho in a maid uniform!? That would be so hot!

Miho must have saw the tint of red on my cheeks and resolutely nodded, "I will gratefully accept your teachings, Grayfia-san."

"Very well, let us make haste."

And the two girls left to Rias' apartment for the Salamander to learn without any outside interference. I said to Sirzechs, "Well that came out of nowhere. Will Miho be okay?"

"Rest assured, Grayfia is the head maid who commands countless other maids in the Gremory Household for nothing. She will be strict yet reasonable with her lessons."

"Okay. Did you plan all of this ahead of time so we can discuss alone?"

Chuckling sheepishly, "Of course not, I am as genuinely surprised as you are. This however, will give us a chance."

I discarded all frivolity and sat back to my seat, my habit of bouncing my leg started out of anticipation. I already know the vague truth but I need solid information and credibility before meeting her during summer vacation, "Thank you again for the trouble. Did you find anything that might be a hint about Kuroka's true reason for killing her former master?"

Placing his elbows on the table, the Maou rested his chin on his interlaced fingers, "Kuroka and Koneko were taken in by a devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius. It was difficult to ask the members for questioning and investigation due to my position as Lucifer. So I asked my peerage for a personal favor to find out anything more."

Peerage? I've heard that Sirzechs' peerage is believed to be the strongest in the Underworld. I know about Grayfia and Yuuto mentioned Souji a few times but other than skimming through for information out of curiosity, there's nothing much I got.

"Apparently at that time, Kuroka's master was killed when he desired to conduct a test of some sort. His laboratory was in ruins, searching for anything noteworthy was proven difficult but we have stumbled across something."

Unintentionally leaning forward, "Does that something involve those two?"

"However, it was not my peerage who found them. Years ago, the Maous' slodiers stormed in and found notes related to conducting experiments on Koneko."

"Wait a second," I scrunched my eyebrows in anger, "You knew about this since the beginning?."

He nodded apologetically, "Please forgive me Hanwei-kun. We managed to obtain some answers from Kuroka at that time yet the elders were too intimidated by the fact she was able to kill her master so soon after joining his peerage. Once Kuroka heard the news, she fled and been declared as an SS-class criminal."

I clenched my teeth and breathed deeply, repeating the processes a few times to calm down, "Who else knows the truth?"

"Only the Four Great Satans, top members of the elders and recently, my peerage is somewhat aware of it. I voiced for a change to take in the Nekoshous into the Gremory Household but only succeeded with Koneko, and gave her to Rias in hopes for a rehabilitation."

"Why are they so afraid of Kuroka? Senjutsu may be powerful but so are other powers and devils, I am an example of that. The experiment was also against the rules right? Shouldn't she be protected instead of fabricating a lie that she's drunk in her own powers?"

"That is because of what I discovered. We had to move slowly and carefully to not draw suspicion from the elders or having them realize the truth. The experiment was about the research of artificially creating Super Devils."

So it is the same as in the wiki.

"And it is possible that the data for that is with Kuroka as we speak."

Okay, did not know that one! I nearly reeled back from the table, absolutely shocked, "It still exists? Sirzechs-san if anybody can complete that project, it could tip the scales of power not just for the supernatural but also the human realm. You and Ajuka-san are in the top ten strongest in the world, stronger than most Gods. If someone could create an army of Super Devils-"

"That won't happen." Sirzechs denied firmly, "Aside from us, not even the elders know about the specifics of the experiment, only that it is dangerous. That is why Kuroka is marked as a Stray, to eliminate the traces of the data entirely. There might be some who want to abuse it but I will never allow that to happen."

"Okay okay." Quickening my breathing to calm my nerves, "So, we just have to ask Kuroka to destroy the data?"

"Unfortunately, it is not as simple as that. Kuroka immediately killed him the moment she found out Koneko was at risk, not even she knows all the details much less the data she has. There could even be a chance that she isn't aware she has the data."

"Maybe it would be better that way. Ignorance can be a blessing in disguise sometimes, no one will suspect anything if one of the most involved person is clueless about it."

Sirzechs laughed, "I didn't know a devil could still think about blessings."

Chuckling, "Yeah, I guess... But why are you telling me all of this? This is top information that shouldn't be disclosed to an ordinary low-class."

"That is true. However, you are anything but ordinary." He smiled, watching me like he's proud of something, "You have knowledge, drive, power, potential, and most of all, you have kindness. You are the reason why I am able to learn more about this experiment, and also the extent of Kuroka's fears. And knowing you, you won't stop here but continue to strive forward to help your friend."

"... It's just me being nosy and selfish."

"Perhaps so, yet you still do so knowing it. Word of your accomplishments have started to spread not only in the Three Factions but throughout other mythologies. The Aoi Arashi has arrived to blow the winds to a new path, the storm that doesn't rest. Whether you like it or not, you have already garnered attention from powerful people."

I shrugged, "Thought that might happen when Azazel literally knocked on my door."

"You remind me of myself back in my days."

Quirking up an eyebrow, "How so? Besides growing stronger like a geyser gushing out a lot of water."

"Back then, I held many wishes. A lot were childish and unrealistic such as wishing for starvation to become extinct. I always wanted to protect the people close to me through more peaceful approaches. I used to ask myself why I am a Transcendental Being with power that can so easily kill, my mind became numb as my kill count increased everyday during the civil war. However,"

His eyes brighten with life and warm emotions, "when I heard I was going to become a big brother, I knew that I cannot afford to let Rias to suffer the same conditions. My love and duty for family pushed me forward, to destroy anything that would harm them. And from there, I gained new friends and even my significant other, becoming a husband and father."

"It was you that made us decide Kuoh Academy as the location for the conference you know. You brought devils, fallen angels, and a church member together to repel Kokabiel. Since our temporary alliance against the Two Heavenly Dragons, that was the first sign that genuine peace can be achieved. Even Michael agreed to come after a little talking."

"I guess what I am trying to say is you have done and can do what I could not. Freeing Rias from her engagement, steering the course towards a future of no wars, and I know you will continue to surpass me in many ways."

"Wait a second, are you implying you want me to be the next Lucifer? As in, the top devil that rules all other devils? Me?"

Sirzechs was amused by my stupefied face, "I don't see why not. Within a a few decades, you could be a very suitable candidate. It is also very possible you could become a Super Devil as well at the rate you are progressing."

"I..." A lump got caught in my throat. Having such a huge expectation so suddenly made me nervous, "I don't know if I want that kind of responsibility. I'd rather not be chained by position and status more than I have to. Keeping my friends safe and happy is enough for me. Besides, aren't you like less than a thousand years old? You still got a long life ahead of you."

"Don't worry about it too much, you're still young and I won't pass on the title to you when you could still be in university or something. You have centuries to consider it. Now on to more leisure topics." The red head waved his hand and stared at me like a puzzle, "Hanwei-kun, what do you think of Rias? She is quite beautiful, talented, and very well endowed, don't you think?"

Fuck... Can't believe he's actually asking me this, "W-well I can't deny that. In fact, she's easily one of the most attractive girl I've seen."

His smirk widen slightly, "I am sure she would be happy to hear that. Countless potential suitors attempted to court her, only to be denied as she only desires true love."

"Yeah that sounds like Rias. I would also do the same."

That was the subtle message of 'please stop hooking me up with your sis'. The smirk dropped for a moment, "Of course, every man would wish to pursue the woman he yearns for. I cannot speak for most others since the Four Great Satans are not allowed to have harems, but most devils are very satisfied with multiple partners."

"Sounds like paradise for Issei, wonder how many girls he'll bed with before passing out from exhaustion."

And that was the subtle message of 'I'm not keen of harems'. "Ah yes, the current Sekiryuutei does dream of becoming the 'Harem King' despite my lack of knowledge of that title. If I remember correctly, the largest harem is about twenty members or so."

"They have a record for the largest harem?"

"A lot of old devils are very lustful. Men and women alike take pleasure in having multiple people by their side. Although I cannot say for certain that Rias has the same sentiment. However, I do believe whoever wins her heart would be greatly rewarded."

"Whoever it would be will be very lucky. As her servant and friend, I'll support her anyway I can."

And that was the subtle message of- oh who am I kidding? That was the complete opposite of subtle. Sirzechs' smile finally cracked and turned tense, "Do you already have a girl you fancy by any chance?"

"Very much so. Yes."

"Despite my adorable little sister having an interest in you? I cannot think of any reason why you would not reciprocate her feelings. She has everything a healthy male-"

"I'm not gay." His worried look eased a little.

"-could ask for, whether it may be beauty, finance, status, resource, elegance or personality. Perhaps I may be a bit partial towards her, but she truly has countless bewitching qualities. Many would kill to have a chance to be in her peerage for the sole purpose of winning her affections. Is there something lacking that you desire from her."

"She's not lacking, more like... she's too prideful."

Back when I first arrived in this world, I was wary of Rias and the others since they might be greedy and heartless. Ever since I watched Season 4, my opinion of her plummeted. Yelling at Issei to stay away from her all because he was too afraid to screw up another relationship like with Raynare was something I couldn't accept. She could have tried talking it out yet she kept her distance from Issei until he manned up and confessed. She was too prideful and believed he should have called her by name, and that caused Issei to grief.

The others really pissed me off for siding with their King instead of hearing Issei's side of story, the guy saved all of their assess yet they repaid him with condemnation. But I guess it's somewhat understandable since they got angry for the sake of someone who also saved their lives. Understandable, but almost unforgivable.

Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum. They are hormonal teenagers, so I suppose something like this would happen at least once. I have no right to criticize them either, even now I need to punch stuff to relieve my anger problems during training. It's not like I still blame them for something that hasn't happen or won't happen in this universe, I've been through with them a lot to know they are truly good people.

I can accept Rias as my friend and master, but as a lover... That's just not possible.

The Maou's easygoing smile morphed into a confused frown, "Prideful? Would you mind elaborating Hanwei-kun? Many devils exhibit great pride in many occasions."

"Take Kokabiel's invasion for example, Rias wanted to handle him without asking for your help." His face grimaced a little. "A part of me wanted to fight him too to see where I stand at that time, but my first vote was to alert you of his presence. She gave me good reasons why it was a bad idea to do what the warmonger expects us to do and put our lives in jeopardy."

"I suppose... that is a questionable decision considering how you barely defeated a Cadre-class fallen angel with outside help. However, isn't that a hasty decision? To decide because of solely one impulsive action. Rias did do so with good intentions, preventing another possible Great War."

"Maybe. However, our chances were not very good. If we died, you might do something rash. Not to mention Sona-kaichou is the little sister of the current Leviathan-sama who is in charge of Foreign Affairs."

With every point I give out, Sirzechs became more and more anxious, "Hanwei-kun, I can understand your reasoning but is that not unfair? Not only us devils, but many other races carry at least one of the seven sins. It is in our nature and in Rias' case, it would be her pride that could cloud her judgement. I have seen much more excessive pride and other sins. Compared to them, Rias is very mild."

"That is true. Maybe it's me being too bias or my human side telling me not to but even before meeting the girl I like, I've never once saw Rias as a potential love interest. Incredibly beautiful and eye-catching, but not someone I want to spend my life with."

Sirzechs went quiet, his hands slowly picking out a photo from the album. His face was leveled and spoke with the most convincing tone he could make, "This is the cutest moment of little Ria-tan I was able to capture. Look how pure and innocent she is."

A little Rias giving a handmade flower crown to the photographer (presumably Sizechs) while smiling brightly with an emphasis of her crimson pluck of hair and big eyes. "Extremely cute, but it's not gonna change my mind."

He almost comically reeled back in shock, "But but but, how can you not be charmed by this little precious one? No one has not awed at this before."

Deadpanning, "I'm neither a lolicon nor a pedophile Sirzechs-san."

"Or maybe you don't have enough stimulation." He suddenly clapped his hands as he thought of an idea, "I know, some videos of Ria-tan will definitely convince you. Be amazed as no one has ever witnessed-"

Grayfia suddenly reappeared with a smoking fist, bashing her childish husband's head onto the table and giving him a bump. A fond smile crept up my face, remembering Rias saying the exact same words in attempt to seduce me a few days ago. Like brother, like sister I guess.

"Sirzechs-sama, when you informed me of your business of Hanwei-sama, I did not expect you to corrupt his young mind to your side. Your and Zeoticus-sama's antics are already enough for the Gremory Household, we do not need another." The maid suddenly turned to me with a bow, "Please forget whatever Sirzechs-sama has said, Hanwei-sama."

"But but but-" Sirzechs tried to defend himself, only to shut up from a cold glare.

"Hanwei-sama," Miho returned with noticeably more grace than before, not much compared to Grayfia and Rias in business mode but still there. She bowed majestically and smiled like she meant it from the bottom of her heart, "I hope there are no troubles. Please allow me to do whatever I can to service you if there are."

"Your angle should be higher when you bow and eyebrows must be slightly flatter to project your goodwill but otherwise fine. Keep practicing and your path to become a maid will be easier."

"Thank you very much, Grayfia-sensei."

From that night, I just know I'll dream about Miho as my personal maid servicing me. I just hope it's not that kind of service.

* * *

Rias nearly lost it last night since Sirzechs occupied a futon in my room while she and Grayfia slept in her room. Sirzechs wanted to speak to her more about any possible problems since the King has been in Kuoh longer than him. With Akeno staying back with Rias, that leaves Issei, Asia, Yuuto, Xenovia, Koneko and I walking together towards school. Miho wanted to come with us but stayed back after some convincing.

"How do I know he's the guy?" Issei asked me, his eyes wandering around for anyone suspicious.

I simply pointed at his left arm, "Don't worry, he just wants to assess you. As long as we don't provoke him, he won't provoke us."

"Rest at ease Issei. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's right Issei-kun, we have faced great adversaries before. And we won't fall to him."

Yuuto and Xenovia assured, despite their hands slightly twitching to summon their swords at any time.

"Guys."

They all stopped at my signal. Right in front of us was a handsome guy with silver hair standing on a bridge. He was relaxed, emitting a normal presence like any other normal human. Issei winced as his hand pulsed, drawing eye contact with the guy. Smirking, he walked towards us calmly with his hands in his pockets, "Issei Hyoudou, you have quite the crowd with you."

"And who are you?" The Sekityuutei asked defensively.

"Forgotten me already? Introductions are in order it seems considering this is the first time we meet face to face. My name is Vali, the current Hakuryuukou, your fated rival."

* * *

 **Guest: Radiation? Why does that give me possible weird ideas for this story? Don't get your hopes up though.**

 **Anguish Teacher: Thanks.**

 **A.N.: Hey guys, here's another chapter. Don't know how I'm making longer chapters like this but please don't expect too many more. I must be on a roll from the long break or something. Whatever. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	29. Chapter 28: Visitors

Chapter 28: Visitors

It was another morning, the students of Kuoh got ready for school, walking towards the gate, chatting about how much of a drag homework is, and other normal stuff. If only they were doing them and noticed a handsome silver-haired guy having a stare off with us. It's almost as if the humans can't see him, they're unconsciously walking around us. Vali must have put up a spell around himself without us noticing.

"What business do you have here Hakuryuukou? We will not tolerate a fight between the Heavenly Dragons in our school." Yuuto stepped up, an edge in his polite tone.

In a completely relaxed posture, Vali answered, "While that does appeal me, I am not here to start a fight. I came here to merely see Issei Hyoudou up close. And to be honest, he is less than I expected."

"What was that?" Issei asked, almost affronted. I gripped his shoulder to remind him to be careful.

"Let me make this clear to you. Issei Hyoudou, do you know what the title 'Heavenly Dragon' means to us? And what it means in general?" None of us made a sound. Vali continued without letting Issei answer anyway, "Dragons are the embodiment of pride and power, creatures that love to fight and act on their desires. And above most dragons are the Two Heavenly Dragons."

"They were born with incredible power. Among countless others, the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon consider each other worthy as rivals, nothing else could be a match for them, including Gods. And yet you, who was nothing more than an average human a few months prior, are still weak with barely any dragon aura."

"What are you getting at?"

"I am saying that, with Balance Breaker or not, you are incapable of entertaining me. Will you become stronger or should I meet the next Sekiryuutei sooner?"

Holding my hand up to stop everyone from engaging a fight, I walked up and locked eyes with Vali. Neither of us were willing to yield to break contact, "That's not very nice to say Vali. You are working for Azazel right? Are you sure provoking us is on his to-do list?"

"Aoi Arashi." His eyes narrowed. There was no spike in magical or draconic aura yet the tension around us felt higher, "It would be wise to not interfere a dragon's bout, but I am not against seeing what you have to offer either."

"Are you really? If you truly wanted a fight, you would have actively came to search for Issei earlier instead of spouting about his lack of progress. I imagined the long history and rivalry between the Two Heavenly Dragons would involve less conversing."

He chuckled, smirking with something akin to approval, "That is true. Whenever one senses the other, a rush of excitement and a thirst for clash would be immediate. However, the current Issei Hyoudou is too docile for such. Tell me, is it true that you two were inducted into the peerage of Rias Gremory simultaneously?"

My eyes narrowed, feeling something I don't like about what he's gonna say next.

The brunette thought nothing of it and answered, "Yeah we are. What does that have to do with you?"

"Word got around that the Sekiryuutei has emerged to once again roam and paint the battlefield red. Many had high expectations of you to surge in power and conquer your enemies without mercy. However, that never happened." Vali's eyes shifted to me, "It was not the wielder of Boosted Gear but the wielder of Double Burst who has announced his presence loud and clear."

Issei went silent, faltering from his rival's revelation.

"Overshadowed by an inferior gear, some even speculated Aoi Arashi should have the Longinus instead of you, Issei Hyoudou. You-"

"Big talk for someone who stood a safe distance away from Kokabiel." I spoke out slowly and clearly, increasing my pressure with some anger and irritation for emphasis, "Everyone started out weak and progress at their own rate with hard work and training, I am no exception. Or are you cocky enough to admit you were strong enough to defeat anyone during your childhood?"

For a moment, I could have sworn there was something in the silver-head's eyes, "Perhaps. At the very least, I accept any challenge from anyone who dares to get in my way."

"Those who threaten my servants will not be tolerated." Everyone except me turned to see the King and Queen leveling a hard gaze at Vali. "What are you doing here Hakuryuukou?"

"Rest assured. A makeshift group that narrowly bested Kokabiel is not worth my time, much less a lesser version of that said group. You have acquired interesting people as your servants, Rias Gremory. I look forward to see how they progress to greater heights. However, know that great power comes with a great price. Keep that in mind."

After one last cool smirk, Vali walked towards us. We separated to give him a way through, none of us wanted him here any longer than he wanted. Despite his back towards us, we kept our guard up until he was out of sight. Issei's fists were shaking, frustrated by what his rival said, "Daisuke, think you can help with my training?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Haaaaa!" The Pawn charged at me with his gauntlet reeled in for a punch, only for me to duck into his guard and kneed his solar plexus followed by a punch to the face, sending him rolling on the rocky terrain and kicking up dust.

"Don't just think about punching, keep anticipating what the opponent might do next."

He rubbed his sore spot, wincing from the pain and got back up, "Easy for you to say. I'm not that good at using my head."

"Then make sure every last one of your hits count, they have to connect when you put all your weight into it. Make your opponent stagger long enough for you to get your bearings."

Another boost sounded from his gear whereas I activated mine and doubled my stats. We were in the training ground below the club room at a night of a weekend. Normally I'd leave a clone to spar against Issei but he wanted more and asked me personally, the anger and determination told me he wanted to stand up to Vali. Either that or the fact that people kept comparing him to me really got to him.

Helping Gasper with his Forbidden Balor View was my clone, throwing rocks up into the air as the dhampir works on his aim. Another was with Miho, coming up ways to use her flames to take flight, there will be times when she needs the extra mobility, not to mention of enemies that can fly. Plus she's asking to improve both her control and power recently. Five other clones were working on a new wind spell.

Three more clones were at the artificial lake. Two of them sparring underwater while the third was holding a stopwatch on land, measuring how long they can last before resurfacing. A little exercise I thought of after the pool to increase lung capacity and speed since fighting underwater is harder. Don't know if we're gonna be trapped with aquatic enemies or with no oxygen in the future, but better safe than sorry. I can't increase my physical stats with my clones but at least I get the experience and muscle memory.

The rest were doing their own training, more than a little put off by Vali barely acknowledging them. Issei kept coming at me with punches with vigor to which I dodge without trouble. He went for a hard left hook but I swat his wrist downwards and uppercut him. The damaged was reduced since he tilted his head a little, yet he still staggered backwards in a daze.

"You're still using your left side too much.".

"I know I know. But this is how I've been fighting this whole time. It's kinda hard to change since I started out like this." Issei whined, wincing from another sore spot. I barely used any magic to power up in this exercise.

"Our training against fire chicken was too little to help you adjust your fighting style generally. Since most of your physical strength is concentrated on that gauntlet of yours, you've been using punches from your left hand most of the time. And you didn't get much combat against Kokabiel so he couldn't exploit that weakness. We can't let this keep going so you need to start using your right hand and legs now."

"Are you sure? I doubt I can hurt that Vali bastard with my bare hand, more like I'll hurt myself from punching him."

"Who said you'll be bare handed?" Issei blinked in surprise. "Remember the Hakuryuukou's Scale Mail? That's what you're Balance Breaker will be like."

"Wait, I'm gonna get my Balance Breaker!? Does that mean I won't be weak anymore!?"

"Temporarily, you'll know what I mean when you get there. With a full body armor, you'll need to be more fluid and adjust the way you fight with your whole body." Resuming into my fighting stance, "Now come on, the Divine Dividing originally allows him to fly at high speeds. After this we'll work on your aerial mobility."

Issei came at me again albeit with bruises. He was starting to get the hang of using his entire body. The real problem was his devil wings, he isn't suited with how awkward his turns are in mid-flight. But that's okay, he just needs some experience since the thrusters on his armor should be easier to use if it goes according to canon. After Issei was exhausted and being treated by Asia, I rotated with other sparring partners before going to Xenovia for some sword clashing.

"Orya!" The bluenette let out a war cry, swinging down Durandal from above. With Tenkugan and x5 power, I tipped my Dream Sword as the blue blade slid over and destroyed a good chunk of the ground. She heaved the blade and swiped horizontally but I leaned backwards and responded in kind. Blocked by her sword, both of us jumped back and launched holy and demonic waves of power at each other.

The opposite energies created a large explosion, enveloping the battlefield in smoke. I shunpo to behind Xenovia, my blade stopped by hers. Another me without the my gear's auras appeared behind her back.

"A clone? I won't fall for your tricks again." She jumped to the side to cut the clone's stomach, only to lose her balance as Durandal passed through the clone, "Wha-"

I sped right in front of her, my sword pointed at her jugular. Yuuto (acting as referee) held up his hand and announced, "The match is over, Hanwei-kun is the winner."

Both of us relaxed, powering down and greedily breathing in air. Wiping her sweat, Xenovia placed Durandal on the ground and asked, "How did you make your clone intangible?"

"It wasn't a clone, it was an illusion. You got careless and looked into my eyes."

Xenovia groaned, "This is why technique-types are difficult to defeat, you and Kiba have too many options." Then she nearly pouted at my eyes, "Your predictive ability and visual-induced illusions made me feel like I am fighting against Excalibur."

Chuckling sheepishly, "Yeah, guess it is kinda like a cheat if used correctly. There were quite a lot of people complaining how unfair the ability I based it on. You should see what it could really do, even I think it's overpowered sometimes."

"With how you are improving, I think you would be very powerful yourself. Your swordsmanship is nearly equal to mine and your speed already exceeds my own with the help of your gear and magic." Yuuto smiled wryly, "Although it does seem unfair how you can recreate powers from different animes."

"That's what I get for becoming an anime-addict for most of my adolescence. Besides, it's not like I can recreate everything." I scowled in irritation, "I can't even heal a scratch to save my life."

"But why are you so adamant about learning healing arts? Asia can already heal most injuries and started to train to heal from the distance."

Deadpanning, "I want to become a doctor."

That single statement clarified Xenovia's confusion. She nodded in sympathy, "I'm sure you can overcome that."

"It just makes me want to pull my hair out." I groaned, scratching my head in frustration, "I tried to do what the book said: calm your mind and focus, envelop the targeted area, disinfect the wound, and send the energy into the cells to trigger mitosis. The skin has active dividing cells so it should be easy for beginners, yet it took me over 20 fucking minutes to heal a small cut."

"Though it is peculiar, even devils with no affinity for healing would not have this much problem." Yuuto said.

Activating Tenkugan, "Most probably because I was a human from another dimension. Compared to when I first started, my eyes are a lot better and I can see noticeable differences between our auras. My physiology might be affecting my magic or something." I drooped my head tiredly, "Either that, or I just really suck at healing."

"Really? How different are ours compared to yours?"

"It's kinda hard to describe." I pointed at Yuuto, "Devil auras have demonic magic in them, the color varies from each person but they have the generic free form core that keeps changing based on the host's thoughts. Yours is like that with a mixture of grey with black and white, most probably because of your Balance Breaker. You got the white after accepting your childhood friends' genes." Shifting my finger to Xenovia, "Yours is navy blue, always wild and violent whenever you want to destroy something."

"For people like Issei and Rias, they got red and violent black which represents their gear and Power of Destruction respectively. Mine's the same as a normal devil's but in two shades: light and dark blue. And unlike yours which are streaks, mine is like blended together."

"Actually, I have a question about that." Xenovia asked, tilting her head in puzzlement, "If what you say is true and you have seen what the future holds for us, does that mean we are in the past? Shouldn't you be transported here at the newest chapter of the story?"

"Meh. Space-time travel is complicated, I could be where the story stops or centuries in the past. For example, if I go back one minute in the past, I'll see the past us about to have the same conversation."

"Hmmm. I knew it." Xenovia nodded proudly.

"Wait really? What did you know?" I asked excitedly, maybe it might help me with my own dimensional traveling project!

"I knew that I can't understand what you're saying."

...

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it sooner or later. It took me a while to understand it too."

 ***DING***

A chime echoed throughout the training ground, signifying that it's already late and we need to debrief before heading home and sleep. A little convenience installed so we don't lose track of time.

My clones nodded and crossed their fingers, ready to dispel one by one. I used my gear's relaxing ability to dull my headaches and organize the memories better while soothing my body further. Pain reducing is a useful trick but using Double Burst still saps away my stamina. After finishing up, we gathered around the entrance.

Rias started, "Another good day of work everyone, Daisuke do you have any additions to the plan?"

"As much as I want to say yes, no." They all grimaced. "Assuming Vali saw most of our fight against Kokabiel, then he won't fall for the same tricks twice. His Divide abilities only works on one opponent at a time after making physical contact but he's faster, stronger, and more formidable than Kokabiel. Not to mention he still has Half Dimension, demonic magic and... yeah let's just hope he doesn't use that last one."

"I still can't believe the current Hakuryuukou is half devil." Akeno spoke, probably feeling disdained about her own status, "Are you sure your trump card will defeat him?"

Memories came flooding about the Two Heavenly Dragons' battle. Struggling to compose myself, "Oh yeah- pftt- it'll work alright."

"Hanwei-sama, are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah." The emotional urge from just remembering it is almost too much, "Do me a favor and- pftt- one of you remember to- pftt- record the fight- pftt-"

"PFTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Correction: it is too much. The pain in my stomach made me buckle over as I continued to laugh like a madman, tears escaping from my eyes. Most of them deadpanned at my ridiculous display, boring at me with unimpressed eyes as they stood there, waiting for me to stop.

After a few seconds, Koneko drawled, "Are you done yet?"

"AH HAHAHAHAHA! GIVE ME A SEC! PFTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah haha... haha... haaaaa..." Dusting myself, I stood up and wiped my eyes, "Okay, now I'm done."

The King shook her head, half exasperated half amused by my antics, "If you can laugh like that, then our victory must be certain."

"Not exactly certain but close. Outside of training to get stronger and hitting him hard, I've thought of three other backup plans to beat Vali but none are feasible." I held out my index finger, "A: we create an opening and bombard him with Holy Demonic dragon slayer swords but Yuuto can't make those yet."

"My apologizes everyone." Yuuto bowed in regret, "I am still adjusting to my Balance Breaker and dragon slayer swords are the hardest to create among any other."

"You have nothing to apologize for Yuuto, trying your hardest is the best of what I hope for out of my servants."

The Knight smiled gratefully, none of us blaming him as I extended my middle finger, "B: sever the connection between his gear and his target. His abilities work from the distance and if they're like a wireless network, cutting off the power drainage before it reaches will weaken him. But I can't come up with a method which can do that."

My ring finger raised, "Which leaves to C: seal his excess-energy-expelling wings and have Issei transfer his energy, overloading him." I took out a piece of paper with a magic seal of my own creation, "But unlike normal fire, Sacred Gears are a part of their hosts, any sufficient willpower can forcefully break the seal. I've tried it on Asia and Yuuto and the seal lasted for a few minutes before burning out while it's about ten seconds on Issei. Don't know if the seal is weakened by a Longinus or because Ddraig resides in the Boosted Gear. Regardless, it won't be applicable in the fight since Vali's much stronger."

"O-oh," Gasper piped up while holding his own pieces of paper, "that explains why you have so many senpai. I thought it was just for me."

"Ah Hanwei-san, I just remembered." Asia took out slight modified versions of seals, "They're ready."

"Wait really? That's great! Now we got more options and coverage."

"Asia worked really hard, she did her best to stock up as many as possible." Issei said proudly, earning a blush from the blonde.

Xenovia stared curiously, "What are these? You said something about assisting Hanwei with a project."

Taking the seals, I made a small cut on my thumb, "Asia's the only healer and I'm sure you guys have heard how much I've complained about my failed attempts of healing-"

"Only for about a thousand times." I ignored Issei's verbal jab.

"-so I decided to make a sealing magic circle to store up Twilight Healing's powers. Slap it on, funnel a little magic and presto." The cut immediately disappeared, "Less burden on our Bishop and faster healing time for multiple people. We got our own edition of Phoenix Tears."

"That's amazing!" Everyone cried out, each taking one healing seal and inspected the matrix array. Miho got her own version which utilizes fire as an initiator. Rias flashed me a megawatt smile, "This will help us immensely in battles, and not to mention in Rating Games. Daisuke, Asia, thank you."

"I-I didn't do much. Hanwei-san made those complicated seals."

"With help and advice from Akeno and Rias, we made it together. If we can handle the invaders, then the leaders can handle Vali. But Issei-"

"Right I know, I still need to fight him for a while since that's the whole point. He won't be satisfied if he can't size me up." The Sekiryuutei sighed, "But why does it have to be a life-or-death battle?"

"What did you think I made these seals for? They're designed to give a sudden rush of healing faster than what Asia can do. Remember, they only work once and the matrix breaks down after that so use them wisely. I'll have to figure out how to perfect them after the fight. Now all that's left is-"

"Daisuke wait." My King held out a hand, summoning her familiar with a package. The bat nodded respectfully before disappearing while the summoner flashed me another smile, "They're here."

"Talk about timing." Rubbing my hands in excitement with a dangerous grin, "Let's see them." One slice of my wind opened the lid, revealing half a dozen green bottles with warning labels on them.

The rest crowded around to get a look, everyone except Rias and Miho gained confused looks. Yuuto pointed at the contents, "What are these Hanwei-kun?"

"Special potions back in the days to temporarily give a magic boost. There's a spell I need to try." I took a bottle, estimating it about the same size as Phoenix Tears, and turned to Rias, "Thank you Buchou. How come nobody uses these anymore?"

"Before Phoenix Tears were sold to the public, devils used magic potions to significantly increase their magic. However compared to the former, potions do not heal injuries or cause severe exhaustion once the effects wear off. They need to be ingested instead of topical application too. Which brings me to its taste, almost no one wants them mainly because of that."

Opening the cap, "Oh please, how bad can it- HOLY FUCK! SOMEBODY GET ME ACID! I NEED TO STERILIZE MY NOSE!"

"Come on Daisuke, now you're just exaggerating." I held the vial in front of Issei. "AAAHHHHH! IT SMELLS WORSE THAN MOTOHAMA'S AND MATSUDA'S FEET COMBINED! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

Quickly replacing the lid, I turned to see a very entertained red head, "Okay, point taken. Buchou, I know it's late but can I test it out?"

"Of course, I am curious to see what your spell is like."

"Ufufu, I am sure it will be very destructive."

I was about to head back to the field before remembering something and gazed at Issei cautiously. He was confused by the action, "What's wrong?"

Nothing out of the ordinary from what I can tell, thought he might be bothered if I get stronger again, comparing himself to me because of what Vali said. Maybe I'm just overthinking it, "Make sure to brace yourself for what's to come, all of you actually."

Walking towards an area littered with large boulders, I took a deep breathe and quickly downed the liquid, feeling the rancid taste to my stomach and fighting back the intense urge to puke it back out. Barely a moment later, a surge of demonic magic erupted within me like I just went Super Saiyan. My mind clear and body responding faster than before as a warm sensation overflowed within me. Doubling up, I started.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"

* * *

"What's gotten you so tired?" Kiryuu took a seat on my table as usual, her sly smirk magnified as she saw the hollowness in my eyes, "Did Miho suck out your essence all night long?"

"No, something else did drain me dry though." I answered with my head lying on the table, too weak to retort.

"Damn you ikemen." Motohama seethed, loaded with jealousy and hatred, "Can't believe you got a babe like Miho to keep you company all day everyday."

"Can't you introduce us to some girls or something? It's not fair you get all the glory." Matsuda glared at me.

"Suck? Of course, how naive of me. If I had sucked Issei while exposing my bare body back then, maybe he would have-"

"Xenovia! Stop talking!"

"I-if that would make you h-happy Issei-san, then I w-will-"

"Asia! you don't need to listen to whatever Xenovia says!"

"ISSEI YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU AND XENOVIA-CHAN DO!?"

Two of the Perverted Trio went to comically clobber the third member, suffocating the brunette until his face started to turn blue. Our resident angel in disguise managed to quell the two after giving Issei one last punch. Meh, Issei will be fine. He's taken much harder punches from me after all.

The seven of us sat together in a small group. Don't know how I managed it but somehow we got close enough to form a group to occasionally talk about stuff, at least closer than canon if memory serves me right. Our classmates look weirdly at us a few times like how the Perverted Trio got more companions but shrugged it off soon after.

My theory is since Rias and Akeno come to find me for lunch during their free time, it gives Kiryuu more teasing material. I'm close with Issei and the other ORC members so that's a no brainer. For Motohama and Matsuda, Issei's with me, girls are with me, so nuff said. If I'm wrong then I don't really care, not worth the time and effort to figure it out.

"By the way, did you guys feel the earthquake last night?" Kiryuu asked.

Issei, Asia, Xenovia, and I stiffened up.

"Yeah, the news also talked about it this morning." Motohama adjusted his glasses, speaking normally when it's not related to erotic stuff, "The reporter said it's normal for earthquakes in Japan but this one happened with our school as the epicenter."

"Kinda weird don't you think? Kuoh's relatively safe from earthquakes and the magnitude is lower than normal. I heard some people said that it happened artificially." Matsuda continued.

I started to sweat.

"Is it really that though?" Kiryuu questioned, "Kuoh's pretty small compared to cities like Tokyo, why would someone want to cause an earthquake here? It's not like some random guy accidentally blew something up and shook the place."

Sweat trickled down harder.

Kiryuu looked at me weirdly, "Daisuke, you okay? You look like Miho dragged you off to bed and-"

"Yes, I'm fine. The earthquake spooked me a bit last night that's all."

Not a lie. After all, I didn't think Rasenshuriken is strong enough to rock the place. Even with the magically reinforced interior, it still couldn't completely contain the blast. More than half of the training ground was completely decimated, leaving nothing but a giant crater while the shock wave also damaged a good part that wasn't directly hit.

Rias forbid me from using that spell again until she could call in experts to reinforce the training ground to withstand ultimate-class power because Rasenshuriken was pretty close to that level.

On the down side, my magic instantly depleted the moment I fired it, leaving me completely weak and defenseless. Those potions are powerful but not suitable for drawn out fights, assuming the enemy doesn't get back up after receiving a direct hit. Rias and Miho had to carry me back to my room like I'm dead weight and then I slept like a rock. Even now I'm still feeling the effects from the potion.

Although I could've sworn Rias mumbled something about a nurse costume.

"The big and tough Daisuke being scared of a little earthquake? Now that's just pathetic." Baldy and four-eyes laughed.

"Give me a break. From where I come from, we don't have earthquakes. Japan is still new to me."

"Anyway," Issei attempted to steer the conversation, trying to prevent suspicion from the humans, "are your parents coming to School Observation Day. Mine are coming to mostly see Asia though."

"This is my first time to be watched by otou-sama and okaa-sama in class." The blonde fidgeted nervously, "It feels a bit embarrassing somehow."

"Yeah, my mom is coming." Kiryuu replied, "Not sure about my dad though, he's busy with a special project."

"Our folks are coming too, mostly to make sure our peeping antics doesn't get out of hand." Motohama and Matsuda shrugged, "Same as last year."

"Not like you three have anything else to show to your parents." The brunette earned herself three indignant yells for her teasing, "What about you Xenovia?"

"Well, I do have a guardian who is like an older sister to me but," A wave of guilt and insecurity briefly washed over her, "I don't believe she could make it."

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure she'll make it next time." I gave her a knowing smile.

Xenovia was relieved but instantly became full of fear, "Now I feel... conflicted."

"So Daisuke, is your family coming?"

"Well... they're kinda busy so, they can't make it."

Busy trying to find where I am that's for sure. Rias offered to send some servants from the Gremory Household to act as my mom and dad like with Yuuto, but I don't want any substitutes. Xenovia and the others refused too. Or at least until we really need them for important school events.

"And what about your aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah." Two of the pervert donned a weird look, almost drooling, "Bet Miho's mom will be a total MIL-"

"No, they're busy with other stuff too. And stop fantasizing about my cousin and her mom already!"

After giving them a pointed glare, we chatted about pointless topics before starting class. Although I did that, I can't help remembering Rias' and Akeno's moms who look like older versions of their daughters. She mentioned her parents before but I wonder what an older Miho would look like... Let's just put that thought away for now. Maybe visiting them in the future would be nice.

It wasn't until a little after first period that the families came. Issei's parents gave me a smile and waved, which I reciprocated in kind. And right now I have paper mache. Pretty much nothing changed except for Issei making a clothed Raynare instead of a naked Rias, drawing eyes full of loathed from the female classmates as they wonder who the brunette is targeting next.

Seeing all the adults coming to watch their kids kinda makes me lonely. My first thought was making a replica of my family but I'm not that good at art, and that leaves me with the second thought on my mind: Rasenshuriken.

I did my best to smoothen the flat surfaces and dulled the blades enough so it won't cut me but still showing it's appealing image. Not perfect, but still good in my books. After letting the paper mache dry, each of us presented what we made and our thoughts about it. Though the girls were visibly disgusted when Issei said 'good friend'.

But still, why the hell are we sculpting during English class? At least the other classes were normal as always.

* * *

"Haaaah." Rias sighed as she clung onto my arm as if it was rejuvenating her, "I can't believe otou-sama and onii-sama filmed me in front of the whole class like that. This has to be the most humiliating day of my life."

 _'Not as humiliating as Switch Princess if you ask me.'_

"Ufufu, they did look very enthusiastic." Akeno snuggled deeper into my other arm, "Perhaps they are like that as this is your final year in high school. They were unable to attend during the first two times."

"I wish they wouldn't come at all. Our classmates kept shifting their eyes from me to them repeatedly. Daisuke, don't you think they went overboard with their shenanigans too?"

"Uh... Toning it down would have made it less conspicuous I guess?"

Once classes were over, the parents were welcomed to a discussion with the homeroom teachers about their children's academic progression. Yet somehow the moment I stepped out of class, Rias and Akeno magically found me and took me to a relatively desolate area, venting off stress by diving into my arms.

"It's not like they have another chance since you're graduating soon. Capturing the moment and reminiscing the memories in the future isn't bad right?"

Rias rubbed her head against me, "I suppose so, but did they have to attract so much attention like that."

"Ara ara, there were girls who quite admired Sirzechs-sama's and Zeoticus-sama's dashing faces."

"Don't remind me. By the way Daisuke," The red head pointed at my pocket, "what's that?"

"A Rasenshuriken-shaped paper mache. Kengo-sensei said it's a nice way to express or discover a new part of yourself in front of your parents." They released their hold, allowing me to take it out from my pocket. The tip was visible since it's too big to keep it completely, "What do you think? Not bad for an amateur huh?"

"Ufufu, still can't take your mind off of the punishment you inflicted on the training ground last night?" The masochist leaned close and whispered, "I would not mind if I tend to your every needs while you're tired, Daisuke-sama."

"Daisuke, is it fine if I can keep it?" Rias stared at me with pleading eyes, emanating an atmosphere around her which made me unable to say no. Not like I was gonna anyway.

"Sure. You need it for something?"

"Miho gets a gift, so it's only fair that I get one from you as well." She said like it's perfectly normal.

"... Okay? Maybe it can be used as a keychain design or something. You sure you don't want something nicer like an accessory?"

"It's fine, whatever you made is worth more than that."

That's... that's actually pretty touching. Is she starting to realize my weak spots?

"Ara ara, maybe I should ask for a gift as well?"

Come to think of it, I haven't done anything noteworthy for Akeno either, especially when she's done a lot to help me with my demonic magic, "Um... how about a massage? I got a client who asked for that sometimes and she said it's nice."

"Ufufufufufufufu, it would be my plea-"

"A normal massage." I deadpanned.

"At least that client isn't romantically interested in Daisuke." The red head whispered ominously before leaning in close to me with expectation.

I was tempted to ask how she knew that but somehow my instincts said it's better to not know, "Fine... you can have a massage too. But I'm inviting Miho as well."

"Not my ideal situation but thank you Daisuke."

They continued to gently possess my arms, at least they're considerate enough not to do anything too drastic since I'm still feeling the effects from the potion and we're in school. About a minute later, we heard a clamor from a group of boys running to the gym, shouting about something excitedly.

"What was that?" Rias asked.

"Looks like Leviathan-sama's here. Come on, I want to see what she's like up close."

Freed from their grips, we made our way to see lots of males crowding below the stage and met up with the rest of the ORC members (minus Gasper). Saji was already there, dispersing the crowd.

"Saji." Sona arrived with strictness in her tone, "What happened? There should not be any commotion dur-"

"Sona-chan!"

The student council president was figuratively frozen and tackled with a bear hug. The childish Maou went on spouting about stuff between her and her little sister.

"Is that kaichou's little sister? They look similar when standing close to each other like that." Saji walked to my side, watching the duo in confusion.

"That would make sense, I heard a lot of young girls are in to Magical Girl Milky Spiral, including someone I know." Issei stated.

"Close. That's Leviathan-sama, one of the Four Great Satans as well as Sona-kaichou's older sister."

"Eh?" The Pawns did a double take whipping their heads at me and back to Serafall.

"Rias-chan, it's been a while. And you got your new members here. In that case," Serafall twirled around before posing with one eye winking, "My name is Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levia-tan, tee hee."

Issei had the face that said 'seriously?'.

"In that case, hey Levia-tan. Nice to meet you, I'm Tan Han Wei, Rias' Rook."

"You're- I see, I've heard a lot about you from both rumors and Sirzechs-chan." The twin-tailed Maou trotted towards me, then circling around me for inspection, "And he was right, you are easygoing Hanwei-tan."

"Pftt."

I turned back and saw Issei controlling himself from laughing. That's new. Smiling tensely at the Maou, "Um, I think you mean Tan Han Wei."

"Yeah, that's what I said Hanwei-tan."

Embarrassed, Sona walked towards me with an apologetic gaze, "Please forgive onee-sama, Hanwei-kun. She does not mean to mock your name or religion, she's just... eccentric."

"It's okay, I'm not offended. It's just that she's the first person who called me that. Though having the suffix '-tan' behind my Chinese name is a bit awkward."

"Ah, that's right. You may be smart Hanwei-tan, but you must absolutely not challenge my So-tan in a game of chess." She wagged her finger in admonishment, "Remember, that is an absolute no-no. If you win, then I'll have to evaluate you myself personally."

"Wait what? What does chess have anything to-"

"Onee-sama! Please do not say anything unnecessary!" Sona was actually flustered with pink tinting her cheeks.

"But So-tan, you're so ripe for any boy to pick you. I heard you are the third most popular girl here but don't worry, you'll always be onee-chan's number one!"

Shaking, the president's cool facade finally broke as she ran out of here, "Geez, I can't take this anymore!"

"A-ah, Sona-chan! Where are you going!?"

"Please do not follow me!"

"Kaichou! Ah, see ya Daisuke. Gotta make sure Kaichou's okay."

Full of shame and embarrassment, Sona ran out in a way that's almost not fit to be the student council president. Serafall and Saji went after her, leaving the Gremory group befuddled by the older Sitri's antics.

"So that's what she's like in real life." I commented before noticing Rias and Akeno giving me hard stares. "What?"

"You must never challenge Sona in a game of chess. I cannot allow to risk it."

"Okay, now I'm positive that I'm missing something. Let's see, what do I remember about Sona-kaichou aga-"

"NO!" My train of thought was interrupted by the two of them squeezing my body in a bear hug, "There are some things you are better off not knowing!"

Confused, I looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders, "Alright, alright. If it's not anything important, I won't pry into it."

They still wouldn't let go for a few more seconds until we walked back to the main building. Yuuto smiled wryly, "But still Hanwei-kun, aren't you a little too casual with the Maous. I don't believe anyone would dare to address Leviathan-sama in that manner."

"Meh, formality is a pain. Besides, you think Levia-tan wearing that magical girl outfit in public and acting like one isn't more surprising than my casualness."

"She really does look the part though. I almost thought she came out of Mil-tan's TV into our world."

"I highly doubt there's more than one person who can cross dimensions like that. If it's that easy, I want to try going into the pokemon world."

"Pokemon?" Xenovia asked.

"My world's version of mokepon."

"Really?" Asia cheered, "There is a world filled with so many Racchu-kuns?"

"Definitely possible. There're some theories that the number of dimensions are infinite."

"If there is a world where onii-sama is not so frivolous, I would call it a miracle."

"Ufufu, a world where Daisuke-kun controls me~"

"Wonder if there's a world of oppai?"

"... How about a world where perverts are extinct?"

"Pftt. Yeah, the possibilities are endless aren't there... Wait, what were we talking about again?"

"About how nonchalant you are with the Maous, Hanwei-kun."

"Oh right. But seriously though, my very first impression of Sirzechs-san in his private life was 'now isn't he a doting brother' and for Levia-tan, it was 'is this girl serious?'. Definitely brought me giggles. Ignoring their status as Maous, they're just like any other people enjoying their lives. I can relate a bit since I hate formal stuff."

"Do you have to participate in their foolery too? Onii-sama does not know the limits I swear."

"Doesn't change the fact you were really adorable as a kid."

Rias blushed, "Th- thank you. I wonder what you would look like during your childhood."

Why am I getting warning signals?

"Ah, Rias." Soon after blending into the crowd of students and parents, we saw two more red heads calling us. A lot of the surrounding humans stared out in disbelief at the two devilishly young and handsome... well, devils. Zeoticus spoke with a warm smile, "Rias perfect timing, you even have your peerage with you. Good day everyone, I hope you all had an enjoyable School Observation Day."

"Yes."

"Of course, Zeoticus-sama."

"I got to meet Levia-tan, she was interesting."

"Ha ha." Sirzechs chuckled, "I see, so you met Serafall. She was tied up with work so I feared for her absence. The Sitri Household sure is a lively bunch, right Ria-tan?"

"Onii-sama, please do not call me that in public."

"How about we all go eat in a restaurant." The father suggested, "It's not everyday we can come to Kuoh, the local cuisine here is tantalizing. Perhaps I may be able do find a new recipe for myself."

The youngest red head hesitated, her eyes shifting between me and her family back and forth. After giving her a comforting smile, she nodded, "That would be nice I suppose. Thank you otou-sama, onii-sama. Although I do not think Gasper can come."

"We can get takeout for him. Is it okay if I bring Miho?"

"Of course, the more the merrier. Besides, I have yet to see a fire spirit up close."

The King saw everyone smiling faintly, finding the prospect of eating together in a fancy restaurant to be enjoyable. In turn, Rias also smiled from the sudden festive mood, "Yes, it would be enjoyable."

"Oh." Sirzechs piped up, "We can rent a room with a screen to watch our newest video recording. There would be no better way to enjoy a meal than eating and watching Ria-tan."

"... Perhaps I spoke too soon."

* * *

 **Kal: Thanks. Lemons? Not sure, will think about it.**

 **L: Thanks, I just write what I thought on the spot.**

 **AN Guest: Okay... I'm sure there are other ways for peace.**

 **petru95: I sense that you just don't want Rias more than Daisuke only wanting one girl.**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update but real life stuff keeps pilling up. I'm still busy so next update will also be slow. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	30. Chapter 29: Step by Step

Chapter 29: Step by Step

"So," Saji started, looking at his black gear while pointing at Gasper, "you just need me to siphon off excess energy from him right?"

"Right." I answered, "Thanks again Saji. Gasper's getting the hang off aiming but still not good at controlling size of the area. He might stop the enemy along with us if he's not careful."

"Quick question though." The student council member raised an eye at me suspiciously, "Was it you who made that earthquake a few days back?"

"And also made a giant crater."

"While wrecking our training ground as a result."

"... Total annihilation."

"It was huge!"

"Our faces were covered with dust."

"Beautiful but highly destructive."

"Oh come on guys! I said I was sorry!"

The rest of the ORC (minus Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto) helpfully provided details about my technique. The conference is approaching and our King needs to discuss with Sirzechs and the others about important stuff. Since the training ground is still not completely repaired, we had to train at the old field behind the old school building for the time being, though stronger techniques were limited.

We're currently in school grounds, at an empty place where no ordinary people can see us. Everyone was interested to see one of the gears from Vritra so we all came to support the dhampir with his training.

"So kaichou's guess was spot on. She would have been pretty livid if anything important broke."

I winced, imagining a pissed off Sona ready to give some spanking, "Sorry."

"Just make sure to not use it on me. Alright, here we go." We stared out in interest as Absorption Line extended to Gasper's head like an alien.

"Okay guys, here's the idea." Walking a short distance away from Gasper, "You're all gonna try to attack me but I can't retaliate. Gasper, focus the area to stop the attacks only without freezing me."

"E-eh! A-are you s-sure?" He shivered nervously, "Wh-what if I miss? What if you get hurt senpai?"

"Don't worry, I'll still dodge or defend myself if you can't make it in time. Besides, I still got Buso and Kaiten. Remember the time when you froze Kokabiel? You were able to do it before by reflex, so now learn to do it anytime you want. Recall your thoughts and feelings at that time, forget about the complicated stuff."

"Fine by me." Issei grabbed a rock and grinned, "This means I can finally hit you without worrying about getting hit back."

"Interesting." Xenovia summoned Durandal from her pocket dimension, "A type of training beneficial for everyone's reflexes. As expected of our training freak."

"... I'm game." Koneko stretched.

"Very well, Hanwei-sama." Miho flared several small fireballs above her palm.

"Um um." Asia fidgeted, shyly raising her hand, "What do I do?"

"Try to hinder my movements with your shields or heal me from afar. This will work on your execution speed."

"Five against one? This should be good to watch." The blonde Pawn commented, "Alright, I'm ready to start anytime."

"Okay..." My eyes turned blue, failing to mimic an eye-smile similar to a certain ninja, "Start!"

I immediately ducked under a rock only for Koneko and Xenovia to go for my legs. Placing my Buso-coated hand on the flat side of Xenovia's blade, I pushed myself into the air. The pair were frozen soon after I'm airborne. Miho threw her flames as Asia made a barrier above me, stopping me from ascending higher. With speed burst activated and wings spread, I bent my back in a limbo.

The Boosted Gear was closing in to my face. I was about to twist my body until we suddenly fell. Confused, I turned around and saw everyone else watching us, "Gasper stopped us both, didn't he?"

"Actually, he stopped your head and Issei's fist. It was unusual to see you two limping in midair like that." Xenovia answered.

Coughing, "That explains why my neck suddenly hurts."

"So-sorry!"

"His area of effect did shrink though. Gya-kun's getting better."

"That's good." I slowly flexed my neck while shaking my aching hand because of touching Durandal, "Keep it up Gasper, let's try again."

"Well what do we have here? Using Absorption Line to drain out excess energy from the vampire? Nice idea."

We all turned to the newcomer. Miho immediately recognized him and heat up, the others became more tense by her action and got ready to fight. Sighing, "Calm down guys, he won't attack us. I thought I said you'll get the answer if you can prove yourself to me at the conference Azazel."

"What can I say?" He smiled cunningly, "Curiosity kills the cat."

Koneko twitched ever so slightly.

"Oh, hey there devil-kun. Good to see you doing well."

"What?" Issei looked around before pointing at himself, "Are you talking to me?"

The fallen chuckled in amusement. An illusionary shroud enveloped him before revealing a hot blonde woman with a deep and sexy voice, "Recognize me now?"

Issei blinked. He blinked again. And he blinked for a third time before dropping to his knees and screamed to the heavens, "WHHHHHHYYYYYY!? WHY DOES THE WORLD TORTURE ME SO!? FIRST GYA-SUKE AND NOW HIM!? WHO ELSE IS DECEIVING ME WITH SUCH CRUELLLLLLLTTTTYYYYYYY!" The pervert bitterly pointed at the disguised Azazel with tearful eyes, "YOU! WHY ARE YOU CROSS DRESSING!?"

Dropping the disguise, "Technically I'm not. It's just a visual and auditory illusion so you won't recognize me like Daisuke."

"DID YOU HAVE TO BE A BEAUTIFUL ONEE-SAMA WITH BIG OPPAI!? CAN'T YOU BECOME SOMETHING ELSE!?"

"One of my past inventions went haywire and I found out what I look like as a woman. After getting wind about how obsessed you are with boobs, I thought it would be a good idea."

"ALL THOSE TIMES STARING AT THE FALSENESS IN FRONT OF ME! I THOUGHT OPPAI COULD BE TRUSTED BUT I WAS WRONG! YOU ARE WRONG! THIS IS WRONG! IT'S ALL WRONG!"

"Definitely worked like a charm too, you never noticed as you kept staring at my chest like the innocent hormonal teenager you are. You didn't suspect a thing even after I said I was 'dangerous'."

"NOOOOOOOOO! THESE DEFILED MEMORIES MUST BE PURGED! PURGED I SAY! PURGED! GIVE ME BACK MY FANTASIES GODDAMMIT!"

"Is this guy really the leader of all fallen angels?" Saji whispered to me, "He's not what I expected."

I know now's not the time to be laughing, but pinching my thigh is barely able to keep me in check, "Pftt. Yup, that's him. Not sure what you would expect after seeing Levia-tan though. There are all sorts of people out there." Clearing my throat, "So what are you here for this time?"

"Finally got some free time so I thought about checking out the Holy Demonic Sword user. He in?"

"Yuuto's busy, he's not here."

"Shame. So now for the main event, I think I finally got your background unveiled. You want to hear it now? Or..."

The Sitri Pawn looked down to see Koneko tugging his sleeve, "What's wrong? Crouch down? Okay but wh-" She covered his ears, giving me a nod. Saji grew more puzzled, "Why are you covering my ears?"

"Saji, can you hear me?"

"What did you say? I can't hear anything."

"Never mind." I turned back to the scientist, "Okay shoot."

"After thinking about it long and hard, I finally pieced them together and found the perfect explanation." Azazel flashed a victory grin, "You're from the future. That explains why you crossed through the dimensional gap, and also how you knew about what's going to happen. You were a human closely associated with the Three Factions and read our history. That's how you know so much."

Azazel stood there, basking in his glory in an almost narcissistic fashion as I pretended to be impressed, "That's actually pretty accurate."

His smile widened, "So then..."

"But still wrong."

"Son of bitch! I really thought I had you!" Azazel sighed, eyeing me with more interest than before, "But I am getting close, that's for sure. While it took most of my free time coming up with that theory, I'm still having fun trying to figure you out."

"To give your ego a boost by solving the recent biggest mystery before the deadline when nobody else can?"

"Of course! You're the roadblock to my perfect mystery-solving record and I'm not throwing in the towel just yet."

I rolled my eyes, "Figures."

"Back to square one then. Sorry about Vali by the way, he probably got too excited to finally see his rival." He turned to leave before remembering something, "Oh, you should give the vampire the Sekiryuutei's blood to drink if controlling his power is the point of your exercise."

"NOOOOOO! Blood is scary!"

"A vampire who is afraid of blood? Whatever, see ya at the conference." Azazel turned his back, gently waving his hand as he walked away.

Saji's ears were finally freed as he looked around us weirdly, "You guys got a connection with Azazel or something?"

"He likes people who interests him. Sorry about the secrecy, it's an inside thing. So Gasper, ready for more training?"

"Y-yes! Whenever you're ready senpai."

* * *

"Daisuke, I want you to take Gasper with you on the job. Can you do that for me?"

"No problem Buchou."

"Eh!?" Gasper ducked into his box and closed the lid, "I ha-have to meet n-new people?"

Rias nodded, "You need more exposure to the outside world. Getting used to us is fine, but I want you to be more confident."

"Don't worry, Gasper. All my clients are pretty nice and I'll be with you the whole time. You don't have to come out if you don't want to."

"Um, I'll try my best."

Soon Akeno came and informed us who are our clients for tonight. After Koneko left, I picked up Gasper's box and went to the teleportation circle to meet my first client, "Come on Gasper, Takazuchi-san's an author and Haru's likes listening to stories."

...

Silence. Maybe he's trying to mentally prepare himself? I shrugged, at least it's better than him freaking out. One teleportation later, I found the little guy running up to me in excitement.

"Hi Daisuke-nii you're back! Quick! Quick! I wanna know how Naruto beat Gaara!"

"Settle down Haru, Daisuke-san just arrived." The mother chided her son a little before walking up to me, "Hello again, I'm sorry for not summoning you earlier but our newest book was very popular."

"Congratulations, I've heard a lot of people talking about 'The Magestica of Devil'. Guess you must have made quite a profit."

"What makes you say that?"

Despite the question, she smiled amusingly considering the state of their apartment. It's a lot cleaner like the walls were repainted and newer appliances were bought. The two of them also got plenty of food with how more well nourished they are compared to before.

A snicker escaped my mouth, "Intuition. How's your progress for your new book?"

"It is going well. I do not want to copy ideas too much and decided to work on more originality. You're tips and ideas were enough to help."

"Daisuke-nii," Haru raised up his hand, "why do have that box with you?"

"Hmmm," I smiled playfully and mischievously, "are you sure you want to know? There's no turning back if you do."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes yes yes!"

"In that case, inside is a friend of mine who's trying to build up confidence. He's shy so that's why I'm bringing him with me to talk to different people. While harmless," The word was emphasized so Mina wouldn't panic just in case, "there is something very interesting about him." I leaned in close for suspense as Haru did the same, "He's a vampire."

"Eehhhh!" He staggered back in shock, "You mean like those creatures that come out at night, turn into bats, and suck blood!? So cool!" Throwing his hands up in excitement, Haru closed in to inspect the box closer, "First a devil and now a vampire! Oh oh! Do you also have mermaids, unicorns, trolls, elfs,-"

Right, Mina writes fantasy novels, "Woah slow down. Sorry but I only brought a vampire with me today. If you want to meet a mythical creature that much, next time I'll bring Miho."

"Oh yeah, you said you have a fire breathing Salamander."

"How does he stay inside a box that small?" Mina asked in interest, "Is he a bat right now?"

"No, he's in human form right now. Not sure how it works, we have magic after all. You want to tell them Gasper?"

...

Again with the silence. Did he fall asleep? "How about I open the box and we can see him together?"

"Can I open the box?"

"Sure Haru. But remember, be slow and careful. He's easily scared."

Placing down the box, he excitedly yet gently opened the lid. However, his smile morphed into a confused frown, "Daisuke-nii, are you using your illusions again?"

"Uh, no."

"Is he under all this candy?"

I finally looked down and saw instead of the introvert Bishop, the box was full of sweets, chocolate and other snacks, "Wait a second, if this is full of candy, then where the heck is Gasper?"

* * *

"Ah Koneko-chan, good to see you again."

"Good evening, Morisawa-san." Koneko surrendered herself to do the usual routine. It's not like she hates the man, but his tendencies to ask her to cosplay as anime characters or dress in random cute cat uniforms bugged her a little. His eyes can be slightly creepy and perverted during those times but it wasn't so bad. At least he doesn't make physical contact.

"I've been practicing my skills since our last match, this time I will win for sure." Morisawa-san said boldly.

But half of the times were video games which Koneko enjoyed much more. They were challenging each other in Road Punchers 3 with the Rook in the lead. No offense to her client, but Daisuke-senpai and Gya-kun were better gamers and she had tougher times going against them. Morisawa-san is decent and he doesn't mind losing, going against and finding ways to beat strong players was fun in itself. A true gamer.

Koneko nodded and put down her box of sweets, ready to munch on them while gaming. Wanting some sugary delight in her mouth, she opened it.

Gasper was more than a little nervous to meet new people but didn't want to let his senpais down. After withstanding the onslaught of fear to help his friends against Kokabiel, he's grown a little more confident. And with Saji-senpai's help, he's made more improvements.

So that's why he's been shutting his eyes and chanting 'I can do this. Senpai will help me' in his mind over and over again like a mantra while holding onto his sealing tags. The same ones made by Daisuke-senpai to stop him from freezing time. There were at least a dozen of them because of how powerful his gear is.

When the lid opened and light shined onto him, Gasper was naturally confused to see the equally confused Rook. It was just not the Rook he was expecting.

"Gya-kun?"

"Koneko-chan?"

"Hmm? Koneko-chan, did you say something?" Morisawa-san turned around and became petrified, his eyes fixated onto the cross dresser. His hand pointed at him, trembling with a slow and calm voice, "Koneko-chan, who is that?"

"This is Gasper, a friend of mine and he's cross dressing as a girl." That was the longest sentence she thought she would make tonight. Worry and panic oozed in her tone, knowing what her client will do in case she didn't get her point across.

"Ko-koneko-chan, he's starting to scare me." The Bishop shrunk into his box, watching those eyes turning passionate and angry.

"You're saying that such a cute girl as this is a boy? This petite, blond, cute girl? Impossible!" The Rook immediately went to grab his shirt from behind, stopping him from closing in on the in the introvert. Morisawa-san doesn't even notice he's not moving, "Come on little ojou-chan, you don't have to be scared of this old man. Let's have some fun together."

Despite his slightly perverted expression, Gasper's fear and agoraphobia kicked into overdrive, making him see what is worse than it actually is. Quickly slapping all the seals he had onto his forehead, Gasper screamed, "NOOOOOOOO! DAISUKE-SENPAI SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!'

* * *

After teleporting back to the club house and finding Gasper being consoled by Rias, I gave him soothing head pats and encouragement before returning back to my clients.

"Sorry about that, there was a little mix up. Let's start over. Gasper, this is Takazuchi Mina and her son, Takazuchi Haru. Takazuchi-san is the author that wrote 'The Magestica of Devil' remember?"

"Re-really?" He peeked out from his box, "It was really good. I almost thought it was the real senpai in that book."

Mina smiled motherly, "Thank you Gasper-kun."

"Hi Gasper-san, I'm Haru." The child called out. Gasper seems less tense around him, probably because he's younger. "Is it true that you're a vampire?"

"Ye-yes, but I'm not good at being one."

"I think you're really cool."

"You think I-I'm cool?"

And so, I left those two a little space to talk a little and went to help Mina with house chores while listening to her latest ideas about her new book. She thinks that my opinion is good since my mind can be imaginative and I watched a lot of my world's anime. Though I did regularly check on them in case Gasper gets too excited. I even made a clone to make more suppressant seals to be on the safe side.

After we're done, Mina nodded gratefully, "Thank you as always."

"Your welcome, your story progression and character development is getting better."

"It's not only that, you've helped Haru to smile more. Perhaps it's because he has read my fantasy novels for a while now. There were times he wondered whether mystical beings were real or not."

Chuckling, "Guess Gasper and I solved that mystery huh."

"Although it does peak my curiosity, do Gods and Satans exist as well? Surely you devils have a king to lead you."

"Yeah, we do. It's a long story but I can't give you the details. You know, secrecy and all."

"That is understandable. I think I will take a break after finishing my second book or maybe a little before that. It has been a long time since Haru and I spent some time together as a family. And now we have the money to enjoy higher quality trips."

"Glad to hear that, Takazuchi-san."

"Awesome!" Both of us looked to see Haru in front of a colony of bats who were positioning like soldiers. He raised his hands, "Up." The bats flew up. "Left." They flew left. "Right." And then they flew right. "Circle." The cycle repeated as Haru had fun like a conductor directing an orchestra.

"Let's just hope Haru doesn't grow ambitious enough to go monster catching."

* * *

"So why did Akeno-san ask us to come here?" Issei asked.

"You'll fine out soon, so relax. At least you don't have to worry. I don't why I'm here."

"Is there another big change compared to the future you saw?"

"My presence itself already made big changes from the get go. As far as I can tell, your presence here means I shouldn't have interfered anything. Or at least not the first part."

Can't say for certain that Akeno will confess her fears to Issei like in canon unless something big happens, and I'm not compatible with Holy Swords either. So that means Michael has different business with me. That, or Akeno's planning another assault on me like at the pool...

It wasn't long until we reached the top. Standing there was Akeno in her priestess outfit with a smile, "Issei-kun, Daisuke-kun, welcome. I'm sorry for calling you all of a sudden but there is someone who would like to meet you two."

"Good evening." The Pawn stepped back in shock from a blonde guy with 12 golden angel wings and a halo on top of his head. His voice sounds warm and gentle like a mother raising a child. Kinda accurate if you ask me, he looks girlier than Sirzechs. "My name is Michael, leader of the angels."

Issei panicked a bit before bowing down in respect as I followed suit. No way am I risking another war because of my disrespect, don't know him well enough after all.

"While I am here to present Issei Hyoudou-kun with a gift, I would like to see you personally Tan Han Wei-kun." We raised our heads, the angel and I met gazes, "Please tell me, do you truly believe the Three Factions can truly achieve peace? During your battle against a Cadre-class fallen angel with warmongering intentions, you boldly proclaimed a better future among us, leading you to unite and defeat against Kokabiel."

"Please do not be offended when I say this however, devils and fallen angels of old were evil and malicious. We do not trust them in the slightest and waged war. At that time, Kokebiel offered his former subordinates to join him once more. No doubt that fallen angels are the most advantageous should the next Great War be reignited."

"They might have succumbed to their darkest desires and begrudge their enemies, or perhaps they would have deceived and killed you during your intense clash. I might be bias but I believe Xenovia would have less chance to betray you. So this is why I ask, do you truly believe we can achieve genuine peace after millenniums of conflict and hatred? And if yes, will it last or will another war will break out in the future?"

Issei and Akeno looked at me, the latter in particular was a bit worried probably because of her lineage.

"That is true, trusting our enemies would have been very risky. With no definitive proof, I can't be 100% sure they wouldn't backstab us. No matter how good their intentions were, there's always a dark side in them." Then I smiled, "However, the same is true for the reverse. Everyone has a good and bad side in them, what's most important is to have a strong heart to never loose sight of who you are and control those emotions to do what you really wish for."

"When I saw Forcuis and Raynare save Asia. It was then I knew that there was good in them. I took the chance and won. If peace does exist, many people will object to such a big change. But look at the humans, they started out with wars and now they're living in a better era. If they can do it, I'm sure we'll manage. And Michael-sama, please give Azazel a chance, he's different compared to all those times ago. A part of you probably wants to accept him again right? After all, Azazel is your brother."

Although the Archangel's visage didn't change, his face looks somehow more tired. He laughed sheepishly, "I can see why the other leaders have taken a liking to you. Thank you Hanwei-kun, you cleared some of my doubts. You even remind me of..."

"Remind you of what?"

"It's nothing." Issei good naturedly nudged my shoulder while Akeno smiled, though it wasn't ear to ear. "Now Issei Hyoudou-kun, please come with me inside the shrine."

Nervous, the Pawn threw a glance my way which I responded calmly, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. We're right outside if you need anything."

Nodding, Issei and Michael went inside, leaving the two of us alone. The Queen didn't speak, standing there as she's lost in thought. I took a seat on a stair, followed by Akeno who sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. The sun was setting, painting the sky in an orange hue. We watched in tranquility, enjoying the scenery on top of a hill.

After a few minutes, "Don't let it get to you. None of us hate or fear you, including me."

She stiffened before schooling her features, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you worry. It's just that I cannot help but remembering how vile and wicked fallen angels can be."

"Kokebiel is a prime example of that, but there's a lot of different fallens out there. At least Forcuis and Raynare are trustworthy."

"I am still not convinced though." Akeno gripped my arm tightly, "You never know what is lurking in their minds. Fallens were banned from Heaven for committing treasonous acts, and became no longer restrained to continue their sins. They may help you at first to gain your trust then abandon you when you need help the most."

 _'Her father, huh...'_ "Maybe. Not just them, there are people like that all over the world whether they're humans, youkais, or another species. And I want to believe there are good people too helping to make the world a better place."

"Really? Is there really a fallen angel you know who is trustworthy without a doubt?"

"Yeah. It's you."

Akeno snapped her eyes to mine in shock, her mouth agaped before covering it with her hands and tearing up a little, "B-but what if I'm only using you? To get close to you? Or use you... as a sexual outlet?"

That last part made me worry about her, "Akeno-"

"It's true isn't it?" Her left side revealed a crow wing while her right had a bat wing, "Look at me. You find me creepy and repulsive after making your intentions clear you hold no romantic feelings for me, yet I still come after you like a desperate harlot. I'm just a filthy fallen who lusts for you and-"

I hugged her firmly but gently. Her mind is spiraling out of control because of her tumultuous emotions combined with the reminder of her dark past. I need to comfort her before it gets worse, "Akeno, your attempts may scare me a little, but never once I thought of you creepy, repulsive or as a harlot. I told you remember, I like you the way you are and nothing will change that."

A few uncontrollable hiccups sounded, "But not as a love interest..."

Patting her head, I looked deep into her eyes, "Yes, but even though they're over the top, I-" My face was tinted red, "I might have enjoyed your seductions more than I should to be honest."

"... Eh?" She blinked, staring at me blankly as the information was processed in her brain.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Nothing. It's just that you are always looking at Miho-chan so I thought you were pure and faithful."

"Trust me, there were a lot of times you made my blood rush downwards without my consent. I'm a healthy and hormonal teenage boy too you know."

"Bu-but, a fallen angel killed you."

"Who was being manipulated by an actual evil fallen."

"I to-touch your body because it feels so good."

"It takes a lot of willpower for me to not touch a body as voluptuous as yours."

"And I masturbate while moaning your name everyday."

"Well it's- wait what?" She flinched a little at my double take. "I mean it's normal to do that while thinking about the person you love. Sorry, I didn't expect that one."

"So," Akeno asked tentatively, her eyes regaining hope in them, "you like my advances?"

"Unfortunately yes, no matter how much my mind tells me not to." I smiled fondly.

Akeno retracted her wings and tightened the hug, tears spilling out of happiness, "Thank you, Daisuke-kun."

Returning the gesture, "Your welcome Akeno. It doesn't matter if you're a fallen, and don't care what you say. Only I can make the decision whether to like or hate someone. And I say: I like you Akeno, from the bottom of my heart."

"Hanwei-kun, I love you."

That's the first time she called me my real name. I inwardly sighed in defeat, don't know if this is the right choice since she might get hurt again because I don't reciprocate her feelings. But seeing her sad and self-deprecating would be worse at the present. I seriously need to set some time to think of a long-term plan to deal with this problem...

After calming down, Akeno nestled into my arm, "What would the other new members think of me?"

"They didn't bring it up even after Kokabiel said it, and their behavior hasn't change around you either. They still accept you for who you are. When you're ready, you can talk to them about it."

"Hopefully that day will arrive soon... My opinion of fallen angels won't change, but I suppose Forcuis and Raynare have earned the benefit of the doubt. By the way Daisuke-kun," The Queens usual seductive smile returned as she drew circles with her finger on my chest. Here comes the part where I fear for myself. "do you want to know what I think?"

Resisting the urge to face palm, "No but you're gonna tell me anyway."

"Ufufu, I think that deep down, you truly do want a harem. Otherwise you wouldn't be so nice to so many girls. You would have told me or Rias to stop seducing you but didn't."

"Well would you listen to me if I told you to stop?"

"Ara ara, you really do know so much about us. But it still makes me happy to see you blush and nervous around me. It means you do see me as a woman and my advances have some effect on you." Akeno pulled back and patted her lap, "Come, you must be tired right? Rest here."

"Are you gonna pull another fast one on me like dropping your breasts on my head or push my face into your womanhood?"

"Ufufu, not this time." I took a mental note on the 'this time' part. "I haven't done much for you outside of training. Please let your onee-san pamper you a little."

Although I'm wary, my senpai doesn't lie so I should be safe for now. Sighing, I moved closer and placed my head on her lap, "Don't know why people in Japan makes a big de- Aaaah, scratch that. This actually feels really nice."

Aside from her nice smell, the fleshes of meat under me were very soft, and I mean very soft. It's like my head was on a cloud, almost as good as when that Baku ate my dreams or when I slept with Miho that night. Now I get why Issei makes a big deal out of this. My entire body relaxed despite only my head is experiencing the softness, my eyelids drooping unconsciously. Wonder if Akeno will be offended if I accidentally fall asleep?

The onee-san donned a warm smile instead of a seductive one, affectionately running her fingers across my head, "I see, so your first lap pillow is from me. Good boy good boy. You have been working hard for a while now. You can relax as much as you want."

My vision became hazier until my eyes finally closed. It feels so weird that the usual sultry Queen I know can be so comforting. Not that I'm complaining.

"When I was a child, kaa-sama used to do this for me whenever I feel down. She always made me better no matter how sad I was."

"Your mom really knows what she's doing. Thanks."

"Ara ara, does this mean I have won over your love? Not even Miho-chan has done this for you."

"No. Miho did do something similar for me with her breasts, but I was too embarrassed and quickly pulled back."

"That's fine. The thought of being your number 2 or having an affair with you excites me more. Like what we are doing right now."

Smiling lopsidedly, "Don't get used to it. Besides, your idea of having an affair is probably you being stripped naked, tied up and gagged while I whip your butt."

"Ufufu~, now you are trying to arouse me on purpose." Her hand stopped patting for a second before resuming, "Hmm, I wonder what Rias would think of this if she saw us now?"

"Most probably she would get angry, jealous, then pinch my cheeks and try to entice me again."

"That sounds about right. Miho-chan gave you your first breast pillow and I gave you your first lap pillow while Rias is still behind."

"My mom gave the latter before when I was a kid but I guess that technically doesn't count."

"Rias would definitely be not happy. I wonder what she will do next?"

"Don't wanna know. Why do you keep talking about... She's here isn't she?"

"Very perceptive of you Daisuke." I fearfully opened my eyes and saw the red head glaring at us with her hands on her hips, a vein visibly throbbing on her forehead. "Seems like you two have gotten closer."

"Ara ara Rias, the early bird gets the worm." Akeno smiled while still stroking my head.

The King grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, "I am not behind at all. Did you know?" She smirked, "Daisuke has groped my bare breasts. He gave me my first indescribable jolt of pleasure."

The Queen's aura turned intense, pulling me back to her body, "Ufufu, I am the first girl who he saw naked and received a good look of how big he is."

And so the girls' rivalry gets out of hand as they close in and push their breasts to both sides of my head, bickering all the while I try to not suffocate.

* * *

Staying in the same room with the Archangel made Issei nervous, but he doesn't seem bad and Daisuke trusts him so it should be fine.

"This is what I would like to present you with."

Issei saw a Holy Sword, and not just any Holy Sword. A Holy Sword radiating high amounts of holy aura like Durandal.

Okay now he wants to call for help!

"Please do not be alarmed. This is Ascalon, the dragon slaying Holy Sword that underwent rituals so you would not be affected by either of its properties. Your friends might be affected which is why I ask for only us to be here."

"Wait, you want to give this to me?" It was a reasonable question. Issei's a devil and not affiliated with Heaven, so receiving a sword this powerful made him shy and embarrassed, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes, think of this as a gesture of good faith. We already gifted the fallen angels as well and in exchange, we received a number of your friend's Holy Demonic Swords. Do not worry, there is currently no wielder of Ascalon."

"But why me? Why not Kiba, Xenovia or Daisuke? They're much better at swords than me." Issei still remembers the brief sword training he got from the Knight before fighting the yakitori. Buchou said his training ended after a few days after showing very little improvement and to focus in other aspects to help him grow stronger.

Michael's smile appeared slightly sadder, "When I exiled Asia and Xenovia from the church, it filled me with great pain and regret. Those two who were and still are faithful to Father did not deserve such fate." Issei wanted to confirm those words immediately but decided to wait for now. "The moment I heard both were reincarnated into devils, I thought they had fallen to despair and sought revenge to those who wrong them."

"It was never my intention however with our God dead, now the duty of managing the system in heaven falls onto me. Holy rituals, blessings, purification and such have already weakened and I cannot allow it to continue for the sake of many. Followers will question my decision to welcome a nun who can heal devils and possible leaks about God's death would circulate in the church. If we lose anymore believers, our system would collapse and life of denizens in Heaven would be compromised."

The Pawn clenched his fists in rage. He asked Daisuke the reason why someone like Asia was kicked out soon after he revealed his origins but only got the answer after Kokabiel's fight. It was only a little while ago that he found out why he had to wait for so long because he wouldn't understand it unless the secret got out. Michael's answer confirmed the reason. Saving countless people by abandoning one is logical, but Issei still hates the very idea of Asia suffering.

Michael smiled more genuinely this time, "However, when I asked how those two were faring from Lucifer and Rias Gremory, I heard they have grown quite attached to you."

"Attached?" Issei sweat dropped. His cute little Asia might be attached since she often ask for hugs, but Xenovia? She's more like overbearingly grateful, though his eyes did get quite a feast from her oppai.

He nodded, "Yes, I have heard that you try to help Asia as much as possible and Xenovia holds an interest in you. Issei Hyoudou-kun, I have no right to ask you this but please listen to my request. Protect Asia and Xenovia from harm and support them in anyway you can. While Heaven gifts you Ascalon as a sign of goodwill, this is my method to show my apologies. Wield Ascalon and keep them safe."

Staring at the sword and back at the angel, Issei thought about whether he could even use Ascalon to protect himself with his amateurish swordsmanship, not to mention he's still really weak compared to everyone else. The memory of Asia's cold body in his arms on that night snapped him out as he nodded resolutely, "Yes."

Hesitantly grabbing the sword and found out he's still fine, Issei remembered his lessons and made a few test swings but his balance felt off from the inertia of the extra weight in his hand, "Okay, does it have a sheathe?" The Pawn saw Kiba and Daisuke carrying their swords around their waist. It looks cool sometimes but he mostly doesn't want the Holy Sword in his pocket and make a giant hole.

"After the rituals upon Ascalon, you can command your Boosted Gear to assimilate it. That way, you can store and summon it whenever you wish."

"Wait, the Boosted Gear can do that?"

 **"The Boosted Gear is a part of you and will respond to your thoughts and desires partner. Give it a try."**

Hearing Ddraig's voice, the Pawn brought out his gear and imagined for it to happen and after a green flash, the blade portion looked like it merged with his knuckles, forming an almost claw-like weapon.

After Issei retracted the blade inside, light surrounded Michael in preparation to teleport, "Thank you for accepting Ascalon, I hope it will serve you well in battles. Farewell, Issei Hyoudou-kun."

Issei stood there, extending and retracting Ascalon a few more times to get a better feel. This will definitely help him fight that Vali bastard. Sighing, the Pawn took a seat on the ground and looked up in wonder.

 **"What troubles you partner?"**

"Say Ddraig be honest with me. Just how big is the gap between Daisuke and me?"

 **"His existence is an anomaly. You have only awakened the Boosted Gear a few months prior but, you are currently the weakest Sekiryuutei in history. Comparing you and him would be comparing Heaven and Earth."**

"Should've known." Issei drooped his head.

 **"Are you still thinking about what the Hakuryuukou said? Do not be ashamed of your progress. Even my strongest host could not reach the top."**

"It's not that. What you and Vali said were right, I can't compare to Daisuke. I always thought of him as a rival but I haven't really done anything big to prove myself. I'm not strong or smart like him. The only thing I have which is better than his is my love for oppai."

 **"Partner?"**

"Anyone can easily say 'I'm Daisuke's rival' but when it comes down to a fight, there aren't a lot who can go toe to toe with him. Or at least, not a lot who only has a few months of training in the supernatural world."

 **"So you worry about your self-worth in his eyes. He has acknowledged you as well, did he not?"**

"Yeah." Issei grinned, "But people might get the wrong idea if Daisuke accepts someone as weak as me as his rival. He's stronger and has more girls around him."

 **"Your thoughts are misguided. He is an interesting one and he acknowledges you for a reason. Perhaps humans from his world advance faster or perhaps he is unique with an incredible growth rate. There is still much mystery surrounding his presence in our world. However, he has a positive influence on you."**

"Really?"

 **"Yes. Few of my previous hosts declared another besides the Hakuryuukou as his rival. He might be the push you need to achieve greater power. A rival who does not seek for your death but encourages you to become stronger."**

"Can't help but agree with that last one. After getting my ass handed over and over, I definitely want to win for once." Issei got back up and clenched his gauntlet-clad hand a few times, "Let's head back out. Maybe Daisuke can give me some tips about swords."

Feeling reinvigorated, the Pawn exited the shrine, "Hey Daisuke, think you can-"

"What happened to our plan for Daisuke's harem!?" Rias scowled as she pulled Daisuke's right arm.

"Ara ara, it's fine isn't it! You can't always be there to satisfy him!" Akeno countered while pulling the Rooks other arm.

"You always steal whatever that is precious to me! Can't you give him to me!?"

"How selfish can you be Rias! I saw him first remember!"

"Selfish!? I'm not the one who tried to keep him with sweet words and a lap pillow!"

"And yet you get to live with him everyday! You're stealing what's mine!"

Issei stared out in bemusement as Daisuke's arms look like they're ready to come off. The Rook saw Issei and sent a pleading look, begging to be saved.

"Right, you're busy. I'll get back to you later." Issei walked around them, ignoring the despair in his eyes.

* * *

 **Fushes: Thanks for the interesting tidbit I guess?**

 **Rafafalafa: Don't know why you reviewed and read this far if you hate harem anime, but thanks?**

 **Kryptman: Thanks for the review. But the 'church faction' is suppose to protect people. Why would they do that?**

 **AN Guest: Thanks. Wouldn't Daisuke be affected by radiation too if it happens?**

 **Byayan: Thanks lol. Good luck recovering from that.**

 **petru95: Thanks. Wasn't sure if the idea was good or not. I just wrote what I thought Daisuke would most probably do.**

 **AN: Hey guys, no I'm not dead. Hopefully everyone stays indoors and away from the virus. Make sure to wash your hands often, wear masks, cover your mouth when coughing/sneezing, and other stuff you find that could help. Hope you like the chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **PS: Thank you everyone for helping me reach 1000+ followers for my first fanfic.**

 **Ja Ne**


	31. Chapter 30: Towards Peace and New Enemy

Chapter 30: Towards Peace and New Enemy

After Rias and Akeno argued themselves to exhaustion while I regained the feeling back in my arms, they went on their way for final preparations for tomorrow's conference. I headed back to our repaired training ground with the rest of the ORC members and made preparations of our own.

"Think you can keep it under control now?" I asked Gasper who was fidgeting a little.

"Y-yes. I don't think my Sacred Gear will suddenly go off anymore... I think."

"Can't be helped I suppose." Xenovia commented, "You have only begun harnessing your gear for a few weeks."

"But still Daisuke, you think it's safe to bring Gya-suke with us? The meeting will end badly if something happens." Issei asked.

"Hiding Gasper in a secure spot might be better, but the enemies are targeting him and will use him against us. If we can't reach him in time or they use him as a hostage, we'll be at a disadvantage. Keeping him with us and the strong leaders who can protect us is overall more effective." _'And not to mention to prevent Gasper and Koneko from blaming themselves for being too weak.'_

"Don't worry, Gya-kun. We're here." Koneko nodded.

I walked to Issei's side and whispered, "You got the blood ready?"

"Yeah." He whispered back, "I'll keep it in my pocket the whole time."

"Good." Walking back to the others, "If all else fails, I got one last method to use. Technically, Koneko, Asia and Xenovia thought of the method in the original timeline so credit belongs to them. Just make sure to brace for what's to come." Accessing my pocket dimension, I pulled out a paper bag and put it on the dhampir's head.

"Eh? This is? Somehow I feel all relaxed and better. Why didn't you use this earlier senpai? How do I look?" Gasper turned his head with red flashing eyes.

Miho grabbed my sleeve, shivering from surprise, "H-Hanwei-sama, what on earth are we witnessing?"

"A perverted stalker, that's what." Issei answered, eyes wide in fear.

"It does show results." Yuuto said with a nervous smile.

"This is just my guess." I watched the Bishop with a slight amount of anxiety, "With his emotions under control and mind at ease, Gasper must be unleashing his true vampiric aura and potential."

"Gasper-kun can do that?" Asia asked.

"His gear is powerful, and his bishop piece is mutated remember. Factor out his emotional problems, he might be able to give me a run for my money." ' _Especially when he gets his New Longinus.'_

The Bishop in question enjoyed his newfound emotional freedom, running around without a care in the world and successfully freezing his targets with better control and accuracy.

"Are we seriously gonna bring him when he's looking like that?" The Pawn asked me incredulously.

"Hanwei-sama, please do something about his ominous appearance."

"Uh... Hang on I got it. Gasper! Come here for a sec!" He trotted towards and stopped in front of me. I gathered magic and casted an illusion over his head, showing a bag-less Gasper and his normal face, "There we go, much better. Think you can maintain the illusion by yourself?"

"No problem senpai." Gasper moved his hands around his head and still felt the paper bag while making different facial expressions, "I still feel comfy and confident as long as I have my bag."

"That is a relieve." The bluenette relaxed from her stance that looks suspiciously like she's going to summon Durandal.

"Okay." I turned and saw everyone paying attention to me, "You all remember the plan?"

"Yeah." The Sekiryuutei nodded, "Entertain Vali until he sees enough then tag out and let the leaders handle him. We've been through this a lot of times already. Aren't you being a little too paranoid Daisuke? We even got healing tags and you got that potion."

"Trust me, I've been in this universe long enough to know that the events will derail from the original one way or another. I didn't survive this long by being not paranoid. Always have a backup to your backup plan. In worst case scenario, I might need Twin Demon Rasengan if we have to fight him ourselves. One of them is almost as strong as Rasenshuriken."

"But Hanwei-san, you're hands were hurt really badly the last time you used it." Asia gazed at me in worry, "You haven't got much practice with Buchou-san and Akeno-san to use it."

"I got more practice with Rasenshuriken, my hands won't corrode like last time... hopefully. Besides," Flashing a comforting smile, "you'll be there to heal me right?"

"It may be necessary." Eyes drooping, Miho spoke in a concerned manner, "I still do not like to see you injured, Hanwei-sama."

"Don't worry senpai." The illusion around the dhampir's head distorted for a moment, revealing his glowing red eyes, "With the power of my bag, I will stop anyone who will hurt you."

Chuckling nervously, "Sure, thanks"

Scared, Issei closed in on me and whispered, "He will lose the bag sometime soon right?"

"Not for at least a month."

"Shit."

* * *

From the windows of our club room, we could see at least a few dozen guards from each faction. Angels and fallen angels have at least 3 pairs of wings while the devils were at least middle-tier high-class. The different factions were wary of each other, some openly glaring distastefully whenever one of them got too close. At least they're rational enough to not argue or start a fight.

Apparently, the barrier they are constructing was designed by the top scientists from each faction so that the factions' different magic wouldn't interfere with one another. And each species have their own space to construct, giving them room to work properly and maximize their defense. My guess is the intruders are bypassing from the fallen's side since Vali's the traitor.

"Look at them go." Issei stated in awe, "I know this meeting is important but for that many people to make the barrier."

"This meeting will decide our future. Failure means our false peace will continue at best or another war will start at worse. But, we already know the outcome so relax." Rias shifted her attention to me, "I am more worried about you though. Are you really willing to tell them your secret?"

"Not exactly. It's a really risky move even by my standards but Azazel already figured out a lot about me. It's only a matter of time before some other people get suspicious, might as well let them hear it from me instead of some mad scientist." Then I deadpanned, "Besides, Azazel will keep popping up randomly just to get an answer. I swear, if he shows up while I'm in the bathroom, I'll chop off his balls and flush them down the toilet."

"Ara ara, how violent of you Daisuke-kun. I would definitely like for that to happen."

"It is your secret, I suppose I can't stop you from revealing. Alright everyone, let's go." Rias walked off with Akeno by her side, followed by the rest of us.

We tried to look as professional as possible while calming our nerves. Reaching the conference room usually used by the school principle and teachers, Rias knocked twice before announcing, "Pardon us."

Everyone else was present just as I remembered in the anime except...

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei exclaimed in joy and surprise at the fallen before I had to nudge and remind him of our present situation. He sheepishly smiled before straightening back his posture.

Raynare smiled and subtly made a small wave, earning a another happy smile from the Pawn, a pout from Asia, and Xenovia's attention. However, the worst was Azazel who raised an eyebrow in interest, probably plotting something in relation to this.

She and Forcuis were here, behind their leader and next to Vali who made a cursory glance before quickly losing interest. Looks like she's got a wardrobe change. Instead of solely leather straps, she's wearing more clothes befitting for a meeting but still showing enough to draw Issei's eyes. Her shoulder guards were gone, replacing it with light purple top with short sleeves, and she's also wearing a short black miniskirt. Kinda reminds me a mix between her human and fallen attire with less leathery appearance.

Mildly surprising to see those two here but it does make sense, they fought with us.

Taking our seats, we waited for a while whereas the leaders discussed about politics, economy, etc. There were a lot of topics about how well each are faring since the last war. I felt my hand grasped by another and found the smiling red head (who was sitting next to me) as the perpetrator. Her hand was slightly sweaty from nervousness, I decided to grasp back to comfort her and checked up on Miho who was confused and bored by the talk but still trying to look dignified, at least she's not seeing this or she'll flip. Gasper seems to be doing relatively fine with minimal fidgeting and Koneko's next to him, so far so good.

Before long, Rias, Sona and Forcuis explained what happened during the fight. After that Sirzechs thanked them and spoke, "Well Azazel, do you have anything you wish to add?"

The Governor General casually answered, "No, what they said was pretty much the truth. I thought it was obvious when Kokebiel said he hated my guts and decided to start another war of his own volition."

"That could be a mere lie." Sirzechs countered, "Such a high ranking Cadre-class fallen angle holds much power and authority. There is a possibility where you had ordered him to say such to draw our suspicion elsewhere. Should Kokabiel successfully reignite another Great War, you could take advantage and conquer the other factions. Should he fail, you would feign ignorance and push the fault to your subordinate. Regardless, it does not change the fact that a fallen angel desired to wage war."

It makes sense. It's like when Kumo came to Konoha to sign a peace treaty but in reality, they wanted the Byakugan. Azazel might be hiding his true intentions and probably demanded compensation for losing one of his men, or accused the other factions for false blame if Kokabiel lied about not wanting war after we beat him. If the warmonger really was ordered by Azazel, he would make an excuse that he was attacked for no reason and the Governor General would immediately start a war anyway.

However, Azazel waved his hand lackadaisically, "Sorry about that. His plans were already so far ahead, I had to track him slowly or there might be another traitor in the Grigori. I sent the Hakuryuukou to deal with Kokabiel remember? Why would I order a subordinate to cause war if I sent another to stop him. Plus, I called you all to this conference to apologize for that."

The fallen crossed his arms, "I'll admit, Kokabiel and I weren't on the best terms with our opposing views on this false peace and all. But he's definitely an important asset to the fallen angels, managing paper work and accepting hazardous missions. There wasn't anything excessively shifty about his behavior so I let him do his own business since I was busy with mine. I didn't think his blood lust was big enough to make him defect but I guess I was wrong."

"So you are saying you were completely unaware of his intentions? Then answer me this. Throughout the past years, we received reports that the number Sacred Gears users in Grigori has increased. The Hakuryuukou obeying your commands only propagates more fear and unease in Devils and Angels."

Michael questioned, "The humans under your influence have greater control and power over their Sacred Gears. Some actively appearing under the name of Grigori. Why gather so many yet not making any suspicious movements. What is your objective if it is not war?"

"Have you forgotten? I'm almost hurt. I'm a Sacred Gear enthusiast, God really knew what he's doing when he made them. Collecting as many gears as I can to study them is a hobby of mine. Although I can't say I'm not strengthening Grigori either."

The other leaders narrowed their eyes at the casual Azazel

"Don't give me that look. You must have also received reports about some outside force with the intention to threaten us. And I'm not talking about other mythologies. Besides, it's not like you're not trying to do the same. Reincarnating powerful creatures into devils, artificially increasing the number of Holy Sword users. All of us sustained major blows from the previous war and we're trying to recover as much as we can. You can comment about Vali working for me if you want, but I know you have Longinus users of your own."

Issei fidgeted from that.

Azazel then crossed his arms, "What I'm trying to say is all of us got hidden aces up our sleeves, it would be illogical to not do so when we're at risk of extinction. Yet talking about all this will get us nowhere. I say let's have peace."

The Archangel asked cautiously, "You are simply agreeing that easily. No compensation, no money, no strings attached?"

"Maybe a couple favors from you once in a while but it's pretty much normal to aid each other. Of course, I'll provide whatever services I can to you as well. With more free time on my hands, I can get back to my Sacred Gear research and other projects that have been pilling up. No more paperwork about small fights with you guys anymore." Wiggling his eyebrows, "Plus I'm sure the ladies would definitely be happy with me giving them more attention."

"I concur." Sirzechs voiced out, "His last comment aside, times of war and violence have continued for far too long. Perhaps now a new era where the next generation may live comfortably may arise."

"I second that motion." Serafall agreed, "Instead of fighting each other, we can work together and strive for a better future. This will unlock new possibilities which may be considered impossible in the past."

The only leader left to decide was silent, staring at the Governor General for a few moments before asking, "Azazel, before I agree. I would like to ask you why you were the first to retreat your forces during the Great War? At that time, both leaders of angles and devils died yet you still remain, allowing the fallen angels to have the advantage."

"You were once the most malicious fallen angel to appear in the battlefield, showing no hesitation whatsoever when you killed your enemies. No underhanded tactics were too despicable for you, and you were more sinister than Kokabiel. Even now, I still remember your cruel smile stained by the blood of my brethren. However, after the war, you became less active and showed more and more kindness throughout the millenniums. So why?"

The fallen grew a bit tense before shooting a glance my way. Shaking my head, "I won't judge you for what you did in the past but for what you are going to do. But your reasons will determine whether or not you'll get your answer."

A lot of the people who were out of the loop were confused, especially Vali who's actually starting to pay attention to my words.

Azazel sighed, "I would prefer if you didn't bring up the past but I guess a drastic change from the me back then to the me now would be a bit unbelievable. Fine, I was young and murder-happy back then. In my defense, getting banished from Heaven just because of having sex with a human woman is a bit over the top if you ask me. I mean, humans do it all the time for pleasure and survival, it's not like I'm hurting anyone. If God didn't want us to fall, he shouldn't have given us genitals or the ability to lust."

"The moment I fell, I felt a bit angry but unrestricted at the same time, like I can do whatever I want now without the old man breathing down my neck. A lot of fallens didn't care but some deeply regretted and wanted to go back to their home. Before I knew it, I became the leader and formed Grigori to accept the fallens, giving them a new purpose of some sort."

"We were more like acquaintances with a common goal than comrades in arms, and that common goal was to have revenge on Heaven. If they think we're evil, might as well show them how underhanded we can be in the war. It was actually a good stress reliever to be honest. Then the devils didn't like us residing so close to their Underworld and we didn't like how they looked down on us, so we tried to rule over them too. They kept sneering at us 'hybrids' like we're a mix of devil and angel, considering the color and appearance of our wings."

"I was there during the showdown between the leaders and managed to survive as the last one standing." Azazel frown disappointingly, "When I saw God dead, I thought I would be overjoyed, I would be completely free of his annoying criticism and everything about him. I thought I would scream to Heaven that your almighty God is gone. But all I felt was emptiness, completely opposite of the feeling of great accomplishment."

The Governor General waved his hand at Michael's shocked visage, "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I still care about the old man or about Lucifer. When I stopped to think about, hatred was the only thing driving me forward. But once I got my revenge, it's like I don't have anything else anymore, and the sense of victory wasn't even close to what I wanted. Eventually I started questioning myself just what did I fight for again. Most of my men died for this? It wasn't worth shit."

Grayfia's face twitched in annoyance for a moment at the foul word but quickly schooled back her features.

Yuuto clenched his fists, empathizing Azazel's emotions after what he went through.

So it's just like Sasuke. After defeating Itachi and learning the truth, he couldn't let go of his hatred. It was the only purpose he had lived with for most of his life. Letting it go means he couldn't find anything else to live for. Unlike him, Azazel managed to think calmly and change into the person he is now.

Would I turn out like him if I didn't snap out of my funk back then...?

"After giving the order to retreat, the fallens developed companionship a few centuries later. And I found other stuff that kept me satisfied and occupied, becoming more of a pacifist throughout the millenniums. But what really made we want peace probably started around a few decades ago." Azazel smiled warmly, "I found a certain brat one day who peaked my interest. My only though back then was to see what anything else he has to offer me and Grigory. But over the times when I watched him grow and mature into a proud young man, I felt something foreign, something weird and nice at the same time."

Vali turned his head away. Wait a second, didn't I read something about him and Azazel?

"It was then I found out instead of killing, nurturing the younger generations to prepare them for the future was much more comforting and fulfilling. And take a look at these youngsters." Pointing at us, Sona, Irina and the other two fallens, "They had to deal with an old warmonger and his lackeys who were dissatisfied with their old enemies. They didn't have any real involvement but had to take care of our mess. What right do we have to force them to fight when we couldn't fix our own problems?"

"That's why I say we have true peace. No more battles to the death, no more children becoming orphans during war, no more hatred passed down to the next generation. They're suppose to be doing normal teenage stuff, not attending some boring conference and listening to us rambling." The fallen pervert smiled teasingly, "Like when Daisuke and his lizard girlfriend romantically gaze into each other's eyes at night on their way back home."

"Oi! Why did you bring up my personal life for!? This is a conference!"

"Come on Daisuke, lighten up. No need to be embarrassed being all lovey-dovey with your girlfriend in front of other people."

"We're not dating you perverted old crow!"

"Then why do you always overreact whenever I bring it up? Besides, your little salamander looked ready to pounce on you that night."

Grayfia shot a curious glance at the maid-in-training who was blushing up a storm, "I-I would never defile Hanwei-sama that way!"

"You sure? Because I've seen enough girls to know that you'd do anything to stick your face into his-"

"THAT"S IT!" It took Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko together to nelson hold me from slicing his fucking balls off with my Dream Sword, "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA CASTRATE HIM!"

"Daisuke, calm down!"

"Hanwei-kun, you can vent off your anger later during training!"

"Senpai, you might cause a war!"

"HE'S A SCIENTIST! HE'LL JUST INVENT SOMETHING TO REGROW HIS TESTICLES ANYWAY!"

"Tempting, but I like to keep it natural. There's nothing hotter than directly feeling the tightness with my original."

Rias covered her face with her hands, not expecting me of all people to start a fight.

The two fallen bodyguards were conflicted, debating to either actually do their job to protect their leader or just watch as said leader was enjoying himself.

The Maous and Archangel chuckled before Sirzechs coughed to gain our attention, "Please settle down Hanwei-kun, you are free to carry out your revenge on Azazel for all our sakes after the conference."

"You make it sound like I deserve that."

"You do." All of them agreed in tandem.

"Tch, you guys are in some ways more of a pain than God."

Restoring Dream Sword and sitting back down, I grumbled darkly and swore to myself that I will get back at him soon.

"So Michael, does that satisfy your curiosity about me?" Azazel asked, satisfied with his teasing.

"Yes. I suppose we should not forever dwell in our pasts and look forward to the future. As the Seraphs, we are tasked to watch over and guide the children of God. As the representative from Heaven, I am in agreement for genuine peace."

"So that settles it, we finally have true peace." Azazel turned his head towards me, "Daisuke, is this enough proof for you to reveal your secret to us? I'll even throw in my Sacred Gear research right now if you want."

"I must admit. I am somewhat interested to know more about the mysterious Aoi Arashi." Michael said.

"That includes us as well." The last two leaders watched me in interest, "Perhaps it may explain the meaning behind your astounding power."

Everyone had their eyes locked onto me, interest and curiosity from new people as well as worry and fear from my club members. I took a deep breathe and spoke, "Actually, there is one last condition. I want everyone except the leaders out and no eavesdropping."

"Wait a minute, that's unreasonable." Irina spoke up with an affronted gaze, "My job is to protect Michael-sama at all times. You can't just make me leave."

Deadpanning, "I'm a single person who can match up to high-class, and they are Maou-class warriors who survived through war. What the hell do you think I can do to them?"

"You still attempted to assault the leader of Grigori." She countered.

"In my defense, he started it and kept pushing my buttons multiple times. I can't be the only one here who wants a piece of him."

"You would not get far. I have tried direct confrontation and surprises countless times but he always manages to avoid the worst like a slippery worm he is." Surprisingly, it was Vali who said that, "Azazel takes amusement from vexing me and his subordinates to the point it would drive us to insanity."

"Aw come on. What's the point of being the boss if I don't get to mess around with people?" The fallen shamelessly announced like it's normal.

"Should... we be worried about our sanity?" Forcuis nervously asked Raynare.

"I'm sure they are just bantering." She hesitantly replied with an equal nervousness.

The Archangel smiled without worries, "Please go, Irina."

"But Michael-sama..."

"It will not take long and you may come in the moment you detect any anomaly. I do not believe Hanwei-kun harbors any ill intent. Furthermore, I expected a situation like this would arise when Azazel informed us how important his secret is."

The brunette chewed her bottom lip for a few more moments before relenting, "Yes, Michael-sama."

"And Leviathan-sama." The Maou looked at me, "Please forgive my impudence but I would like to ask you to wait outside as well. I want as few people as possible to hear this. I will ask Lucifer-sama to forward you any relevant details."

"Now this only makes me more interested."

"You get to have time with your little sister."

Sona's glasses drooped down the bridge of her nose, "What?"

"Well how can I refuse that?" Serafall immediately got up and dragged her sister out for some quality bonding time. But not without the younger Sitri glaring bitterly at me.

"Please forgive me Sona-kaichou, but this is top secret."

Everyone else was hesitant before following the Maou's lead and exited, my friends gave me nods and smiles of encouragement before doing so. Now all that's left is the four of us, or at least that is what I would like to say, "When I said everyone, that also includes you."

The Hakuryuukou rose an eyebrow, "And why would I listen to you?"

"It's long, boring, and has no relation to fighting whatsoever."

"Does this mean I am free of this insipid meeting?"

"At least until I finish explaining my story. Do you want to continue staring at the window then while I drone on for who knows how long?"

"A little stretch of my legs would be fine I suppose." Vali got up from his seat and walked out of the room, not bothering to ask for his boss' approval.

Activating Tenkugan, I scanned the place and scowled at the wall he was previously leaning on, "Oi Hakuryuukou! I said no eavesdropping! And that includes via magic circles!"

"Tch." A silver circle became visible before dispersing.

"Sorry about that." Azazel was almost sheepish, "I was gonna check it out since Vali's not the one to walk out quietly like that. Good eyes by the way."

Alright, with Grayfia and Serafall with them, Vali won't be able to make suspicious moves that easily. I stared at Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael, breathing deeply due to nerves and anxiety, "I'm sure you already know this cannot be revealed to anyone else, not even to your closest friends and family. What do you want to know first?"

"Everything." Azazel answered with an excited smile.

With that, I proceeded to start from my origins, what I saw from my world, how I know so much, pretty much the same as previous times. They were quiet, eyes widening at specific parts yet allowed me to finish uninterrupted. Azazel was the first to ask.

"Okay, so you mean to tell me, you are from another world where ours plays out like an entertainment for you?"

"Yup."

"And we are anime/manga/novel characters where are future is already written out for us?"

"Not exactly, it's generally the same as I remember but there are also a lot of different changes."

"And it so happens that we are quite popular?"

"Depends on how you look at it, there are a lot of scenes that drew all sorts of attention."

"So there is another world out there. I knew it!" The fallen slapped his kneecap and laughed, "Just think how many women out there who find me hot and sexy! Hot damn, I'm more famous than I thought! Bet they'll be crawling after me for some action!"

"More like infamous if you ask me. Though you did spice things up."

While Azazel is admiring himself about how right he is in a very narcissistic manner, Sirzechs asked, "Hanwei-kun if what you said is true, does that mean we are currently being watched as we speak?"

"Not sure, we could be in a world where that may or may not happen. I've been finding out about the space-time paradox and there's even a chance that this might not be the exact world I know. It could be a parallel dimension from the original with differences. Whether those changes were caused by my presence or not, that I'm not sure."

"However, your presence here means there are other worlds which exist somewhere in the Dimensional Gap. Do you not know of the consequences?"

Shrugging my shoulders, "I don't. One night I was sleeping in my own room and the next morning, I found myself waking up on a park bench in Kuoh. Me being here might be a coincidence or someone is plotting behind the scenes."

"That would explain the disturbance in the Dimensional Gap a few months ago." Michael deduced, "We could not afford to dispatch an investigation team for every tiny anomalies at that time so Heaven ignored it."

"Ajuka also detected the disturbance and pinpointed it to Kuoh." Sirzechs supplied, "I asked Rias for any problems yet it was the opposite. She acquired the wielders of Boosted Gear and Double Burst into her peerage, leading me to infer that one or both of the dragons reacted to the Sekiryuutei's reincarnation. After a little more investigation, we found none and closed the case."

"And you didn't think my supposed amnesia had anything to do with it?"

"There are many cases that can cause amnesia Daisuke." Azazel interjected, "Even hosts who are incompatible with their Sacred Gears can have similar negative effects on them. What I still can't figure out is how you didn't disintegrate into subatomic levels when you traveled through the Dimensional Gap. You sure neither Ophis nor Great Red had anything to do with it?"

"Not that I know of. From what I can remember based on my limited knowledge, those two like having their own fun in their home. They aren't the type who would actively welcome guests who could disturb their peace."

Michael made a troubled face, "Hanwei-kun, as much as all the facts align so well, I still cannot wrap my head around the fact that you are a human from another world. Could you please show us some proof to solidify your claim?"

"I thought you might say that." I shifted my gaze to the fallen, "Azazel, you got some armlets with you which could suppress Sacred Gears or allow Issei to use his incomplete Balance Breaker without needing a sacrifice."

He pulled out said armlets with a crafty smile, "Guilty as charged. Was a bit worried about something and if you know, then is it gonna happen?"

"Yeah, I already put counter measures and hopefully nothing will deviate too badly. And about Vali..."

"Haven't gotten anything weird about him. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt if possible."

Either Vali's an extremely good spy or he's not joining Khaos Brigade. Well he's not really a bad person so hopefully it's the latter, "Expect Katerea with a power boost, the other original Maou's descendants will make an appearance in a month or two, and their leader is Ophis."

"So it is true." The current Lucifer, frowned sadly, "I did not expect them to become terrorist."

"Here's another proof I would like to share." I smiled evilly, "So Sirzechs-sama, do you want know about Azazel's dark history and his Blazer Shining Au-"

"OKAY! OKAY! WE BELIEVE YOU! JUST SHUT UP!" Azazel threw his hands forwards, flustered and embarrassed with a red face.

Michael lowered his head, shoulders trembling and body shaking to refrain himself from laughing. The red head however, smiled in curiosity and interest, "Now there is no need to stop him, is there Azazel? Please continue Hanwei-kun, I would like to hear more."

"Yes Hanwei-kun, please give us a very detailed story of it." The Archangel uncharacteristically smiled mischievously, "Perhaps I may have missed some minor importance of it."

"Well it all started-"

The Governor General clamped my mouth shut with his hand and gave me the stink eye, "You little fucker, you've been planning this whole time to get back at me."

I nodded smugly. Revenge is so very sweet!

"Don't know if I should be proud of or smack you." My mouth was freed as Azazel sighed in defeat, "What does it take to make you stay quiet?"

"Hmmm," Tapping my chin dramatically like a villain, "So hard to decide, should I make you be my butler? Or make you fat and become a sumo wrestler? Maybe my master has better ideas, she does hate you more than me."

"If I may, how about dying his wings white and deny him of any perverted activities?"

"Or maybe force him to clean the dung of creatures from the Gremory Household?"

Azazel's eyes twitched, "Choose carefully Daisuke or you will regret this, I can assure you."

"You honestly think that's the only secret I know about you. I got plenty of dirt that will make you squeal like a girl." That was a lie, but he doesn't need to know that. It did work if his flinch meant anything.

After a few more moments, "I think I'll keep the favor for now, never know when I might need it."

The other two were almost visibly disappointed before Azazel spoke again, "Alright fun aside, we'll need to schedule a meeting so you can tell us more information, gaining the upper hand from any surprise attack is crucial."

"Assuming there are no more big changes but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Plus my memory is a bit fuzzy, it's been a while since I last watched the anime and I can't remember every minor detail."

"But still, you got one hell of a mind to not get a mental breakdown from diving into a fantasy world you never thought existed."

Smirking coyly, "I'm more impressed you are all taking my existence so well."

"When going through war, you see a lot of weird shit. Besides, if you're right, we are not bound by fate and our future is not set in stone. Whether we are characters or not, it's how we live and what we decide are important."

"In that case, I would like to make a formal request." Schooling my features and clenching my fists, I lowered my head in front of the three leaders, "Sirzechs-sama, Azazel-sama, Michael-sama, please help me in my endeavor to return back to my home world. In exchange, I will offer whatever services I can provide. It does not matter how long it takes, I wish to see my friends and family again."

Not sure how they're taking this with my head down. After a few more seconds, I heard Azazel's voice, "Daisuke, raise your head." I did as I was told and met his almost parental gaze. "No kid should be separated from his family like this, even if he's already a teenager. Thought I made myself clear when I said nurturing the younger generation was fulfilling. It will take time, but I'll do what I can."

"My position as the leader of Heaven cannot allow me to aid a devil unconditionally. However, I can provide you whatever information I may acquire."

"And of course, I will assist you as much as I can. You are a member of the Gremory Household now Hanwei-kun. We are family, and we will not let you walk down this arduous road by yourself."

Nerves and fear immediately disappeared as I smiled widely. It was a huge gamble, my paranoid side told me that if the situation went south, I'll be branded as a lunatic or they will use me for their own gains. There weren't any backup plans good enough in case that happened but I knew they aren't those kinds of people. Bowing again in appreciation, "Thank you very much. I will not forget your kindness."

Just as I was going to lift my head again, I felt my body forcibly pushed to the ground.

* * *

"Wasn't it nice of Hanwei-tan to give us some quality sister time, right So-tan?" Serafall cheerfully said while glomping on her little sister.

"Leviathan-sama, please show some dignity in front of other people." Sona spoke with barely veiled annoyance and embarrassment, inwardly cursing the intelligent yet conniving Rook to use her as a bargaining chip. Reprimanding her sister to show some restraint is pointless since those words always go into one ear and out from another, but she needs a method to keep herself from self-destructing.

"No no So-tan. Call me onee-chan, we haven't been together like this for a long time now and let's make the most of it."

The younger Sitri would very much appreciate if it doesn't happen for much longer.

Tsubaki Shinra inclined her head away, attempting to mask laughter as coughs. She was highly amused but quickly silenced by a glare from her King.

Sona Sitri swore that she will have her revenge on Tan Han Wei.

Xenovia and Irina were standing almost next to each other, uncomfortable due to how bad their previous parting ended up. Irina was informed of the truth about God prior to the conference and wanted to confront her former friend, but fear and anxiety stopped her from formulating the correct sentences. She blamed herself that the church warrior had no right after falsely branding the blunette as a traitor.

Xenovia was the same, wanting to ask how the brunette was faring but the guilt of lying to her halted any further advances. The fact that she wasn't so good at being social didn't help her problem either, thinking that whatever method to apologize would end up backfiring her.

In short, the two teenagers wanted to reconcile and become friends again but raging emotions kept them from doing so, resulting in an awkward atmosphere around them.

"Irina-san, it is nice to see you again." That was until the saint-like devil cut in, smiling like there was nothing to be afraid of.

The church warrior was caught off guard by Asia's normal greeting before recomposing herself, "Oh, he-hello Asia. Um... how have you been doing?"

"I am doing fine, thank you. I have been helping Xenovia-san getting used to school. Right, Xenovia-san?"

The devil was also surprised by Asia, "O-oh, right. School in Japan is much different than when we were raised in churches. I spent a lot of time to practice my kanji."

"Those are difficult, it took me a lot of time to learn how to write them when I first tried it." Irina replied, remembering her time in Kuoh before moving to London, "Especially when there are characters that look almost the same."

"That's right." Xenovia agreed immediately, "I kept confusing them for one another and one word can have so many different meanings, particularly in different sentences."

"I know right." Irina replied, grimacing from her own experience, "Mama helped me out a lot and told me practice makes perfect. I can help you out."

"Really, that would be great."

The two former partners smiled jubilantly before realizing what they were doing and withdrew themselves. After being together for so long, they accidentally forgot their situation and slipped into normal chatting.

Irina hesitantly spoke again, "I can show you through online video calls, if that's okay with you?"

Xenovia gulped and replied, "Sure, that would be nice."

Asia smiled in happiness and relief that there was still hope to restore their friendship, inwardly thanking God for granting them luck even though he's dead.

A certain brown-haired pervert was worried about his friend's problem but looks like Asia had it covered. Feeling happy for Xenovia, Issei grinned at those three talking like normal before hearing someone calling out to him.

"To think you are perving on other girls when I'm right here. As expected of a pervert."

The Pawn whipped his head and saw Yuuma-chan beside him, remembering that he also wanted to talk to her after checking on his friends, "What? I didn't perv much- I mean, I was just worried about them and-"

The fallen angel giggled, "Relax, I'm just teasing. I know you've been staring at me more."

Issei blushed and kept quiet to not make himself look stupid any further.

"Guess what, Azazel-sama is planning to stay in Kuoh for a while. Me, Forcuis-san and a few others are going to stay with him."

Snapping his eyes wide in glee, "That's great. I thought you would be leaving again so soon. There's a-"

His next words were silence as he and the others felt a great pressure pressing everyone onto the ground. His body was heavy, very heavy, like something was squashing him into paste. Issei was in pain as his muscles went overdrive in vain attempt to get back up, and the rest weren't doing much better.

Gya-suke is still here so why is this happening? Gritting his teeth, the Pawn could tell something was very wrong yet he was too confused and weak to do anything about it.

"Wh-what is going o-on!?"

* * *

 **petru95: Balance Breaker, huh? Don't worry, I already have a clear idea for Daisuke's BB so you'll have to wait. Just hope I don't make him too OP in the early seasons of DxD.**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. With more free time, I honestly wanted to post faster like before but I kept getting stuck for some reason. I guess this is why a lot of stories are discontinued after so many words. But don't worry, I intend to finish this one. Everyone stay safe from the virus. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	32. Chapter 31: Incursion

Chapter 31: Incursion

With how much pressure pressing me to the ground, I relaxed my body instead of fighting it to conserve energy until we know what the fuck is going on.

"This... pressure? Is this gravity magic?" Sirzechs speculated, remaining standing albeit with some strain.

"It appears so." Michael grunted a little before straightening himself, "Hanwei-kun, what is going on?"

"I don't know. This never happened in what I saw."

"But apparently, you're still right about them coming." Azazel was at the windows, watching the terrorists invading, "Looks like most of the guards are affected but those still strong enough are fighting back. Don't know how long they can last though."

Serafall and Vali quickly rushed in, "Everyone, what is going on?"

"A group of terrorists called Khaos Brigade has somehow infiltrated. Considering the timing, they must be after us. How are Rias and the others?" The older red head asked in concern."

"They are being guarded by Grayfia, she is attempting to analyze and dispel whatever is causing this as we speak."

Azazel conjured up a rain of light spear outside, killing some of the terrorists from the distance, "There's a whole lot of them, and they came prepared too. Whatever they are doing, it's stopping us from teleporting, we might be here for a while. Rushing out there without a plan would be too dangerous. Hey Vali, how about going out and wrecking some havoc?"

"To draw out whoever is commanding this raid I presume. Very well, it is better than waiting around in here."

The Hakuryuukou jumped out of the window, simultaneously activating his Balance Breaker and flew into the fray. The Governor General watched as he made quick work of anyone stupid enough to take him on up close and fired magical projectiles to those floating afar. Turning his head towards me, "He's doing a good job isn't he?"

A subtle question, meaning why Vali's ruthlessly striking down his own comrades if he's a part of Khaos Brigade. His betrayal definitely surprised me as well the first time, "Guess so, never know what a battle maniac would do next." A thought just crossed my mind, "Wait, how are they unaffected by the gravity magic?"

"Most probably they have a counter spell marked onto them to negate the downward force. It seems somehow similar to devil magic but the core structure must be different."

"What if we grab one of them and reconstruct the circle?"

"Not as easy as it sounds." Azazel casually threw a bunch of light spears to the magicians who were approaching too close to us. Some were hit but some managed to teleport out to safety, "Individually, I'd say they're about as strong as a mid-class devil but as an army, there's too many to handle. They got us surrounded and have the ability to teleport out of our attack range."

"Not to mention they might have a self-destruct trigger if they are captured." Serafall added, "A common tactic during wars."

Okay, note to self: look up for some war tactics.

My Tenkugan flared and I cringed a bit from backlash of the magic outside. Raising my head as much as possible, I could tell a myriad of different magic were launched from both sides, but nothing that might be what I'm looking for.

That was until I saw a teleportation circle suddenly appearing in the center of the room, revealing a busty devil with ominous atmosphere around her, "My, my, what a fine night for the dawn of a new era."

"Katerea-san!? You are behind this?"

"Is this really a surprise, you fake Leviathan? Everything we rightfully owned has been stolen, you forced us to retreat into the recess of the Underworld. We with the blood of the real Maous, should be reveling on our thrones instead of you."

"Katerea, I don't suppose we could settle this peacefully? If we waged another war like you wanted, it would be very possible all devils could be wiped out."

"Peacefully? I see you are still a naive child Sirzechs-dono. Your powers are worthy of respect however, your thinking besmirch the name of true Maous as well as every devil in existence." The descendant of the original Leviathan scowled in distaste, "Just when I thought you could not be any more ludicrous, you decide to have peace with the very same enemies we have fought against since the existence of devils? That is where I draw the line."

"Please understand Katerea-san. We are doing this for a brighter future for devils. Our ancestors started the war, but that does not mean we should follow their footsteps."

"Ancestors? I suppose I do feel slightly obliged to succeed what they fail, but this is what I want." Power is building up around her, a mix of demonic magic with serpentine-shaped aura, "After the Underworld fell under your reign, devils have become soft-hearted, content with this meaningless peace. Because of that less and less powerful devils have emerged."

"Devils should be the one in power, trampling others with our magic. Look at the original Lucifer-sama, he was once an angel but evolved into something more, more than a fallen angel. He became a devil, one with demonic powers greater and more diverse than any other. We were bestowed with power and identity superior to angles and fallen angels." Her aura condensed further, "And yet you have the nerve to play nice with them?"

"What you said is the truth." Sirzechs firmly leveled her a stare, "However, that does not equate to dismissing better possibilities for the future of all. Trampling over others and ruling with fear will not earn anyone's true loyalty. The Underworld has prospered with Rating Games and Evil Pieces, facilitating growth for generations to come. Angels and fallen angels have also advanced with different methods to grow stronger. Why slaughter each other when we can help one another to reach greater heights?"

"Too naive Sirzechs. Accepting enemies will only taint our culture. Who is to say they will not hinder us?"

"Not you obviously." Everyone's heads turned to me, "You're quite the hypocrite, cooperating with non-devils, accepting power from another. You're just a sore loser who is blinded by your own pride to know what's best for your people. Another war would eliminate all devils the original Lucifer worked so hard to create."

"Blue eyes in different shades? Ah, so you are the devil who peaked Ophis' interest. It wanted to recruit you into our organization."

My eyes went wide as saucers. Ophis wants me!? Did I catch her attention when I passed through the Dimensional Gap? Or when she heard of my explosive growth rate? Manpower aside, why me?

"How about it young one? Ophis will grant you whatever your heart desires. Money? Power? Women? The Ouroboros Dragon can give you all and much more. As a potential Super Devil, you can climb up the ranks quickly and achieve your goals much sooner."

"No deal. I'm a bit of a minimalist so I already have everything I want."

"Such a shame, but you are still young and easily influenced. Perhaps you will change your mind after bringing you back to headquarters." Katerea pointed her hand at me, charging magic with a sadistic smile, "Although I will have to be rough with you."

The four Maou-class warriors emitted a quiet but dangerous killing intent, "Katerea, leave the child out of this or we will not hold back."

"Now those are nice looks, quite befitting of Maous. Your anger and malice marring over your faces do show that devils cannot completely forget about their origins."

"We are not playing around Katerea." Azazel's scowl actually scared me a bit, those eyes must be what he showed during the Great War, "How about I take you on one-on-one? I'm sure you would like the chance to kill the leader of fallen angels."

"Hmm tempting, but I would prefer to see the former sinister side of you."

My heartbeat skyrocketed. Because of my Tenkugan and I'm the closest to the doors, I could tell the contraction of her arm muscles before anyone else could react. She's switching targets to the others! Doubling up to max limit, I struggled my body as much as possible and got into her direct line of fire. Problem is the gravity is keeping me from rotating fast enough.

"Buso!"

* * *

While waiting for Daisuke to finish talking with the leaders, Rias was discreetly keeping an eye on the Hakuryuukou. Some of her peerage members almost forgot about him and talked with others, but that serves her job easier so he won't be suspicious. There was nothing wrong as far as she could tell, until everyone except Serafall, Grayfia and Vali felt like being squashed by a whale.

"One-Grayfia, how much lo-longer?" The King almost addressed her sister-in-law by mistake due to the g-force, reminding herself to remain strong. Her internal organs were starting to hurt.

"My apologizes ojou-sama however, whoever designed this must have extensive knowledge about magic and great skill. My analysis will require more time before completion." The strongest Queen replied, eyes straining on the magic circle in her hands to figure out a counter spell. Doesn't help that the gravity somewhat affected her concentration.

"How did they infiltrate the barrier? Azazel-sama and the others poured their efforts to design it." Forcuis muttered, clenching his teeth in frustration. From what he could sense, a lot of magic was thrown around the school like free candy.

"Don't know." Irina spat out, worrying about her friends and Michael-sama, "But we need to he-help the others."

"That would be unwise." Sona countered, "Our bodies mi-might not handle the stress if we mo-move under this condition."

"We can't just wait here either." Xenovia was barely able to summon Durandal but the gravity affected the broadsword as well, rendering it more of a liability than a weapon, "I-if only I could move."

"Gya-kun, are you okay?"

Despite the confidence boost from his bag, the dhampir was still pretty scared as the illusion over his head faded. He toughed it out though, "I-I-I'm fine Ko-Koneko-chan. Daisuke-senpai wo-wouldn't be scared of th-this."

Miho grunted, eyeing the doors where her master is beyond them. Igniting her hands, she formed fiery tendrils and dug them into the walls. Her desperate attempt to rise up were in vain as the they snapped, she crashed back down painfully, "Ha-Hanwei-sama."

"Don't worry guys." Issei strained a smile, "I'm sure Daisuke's already making a plan and-"

Grayfia panicked as she sensed a spike in magic coming their way, hastily getting in front of the downed incapacitants and constructing a barrier. But when she saw a body crashing through instead, she halted her magic halfway and caught him.

"DAISUKE!" Most yelled out in worry, seeing their friend injured and bloody sent fear coursing through them. Some forgot the weight and tried to reach him, only to end up wasting energy since they are stuck in place.

The silverette heard an absolutely enraged yell as two powerful combatants flew out of the window. The Rook's clothes were tattered from the blast and he sustained heavy injuries but nothing too fatal. Just as Grayfia was about to heal him, he rasped, "Left pocket... heal..."

Wasting no time to question, the strongest Queen found what appears to be a special magic circle and applied it on him, instantly enveloping him in Twilight Healing's radiance and closing his wounds. If Grayfia had time, she would ask how the young man acquired that.

* * *

"KATEREAAA!" Azazel tackled the Maou descendant and dragged her out of the windows, not caring if he gets caught in the crossfire of magic. Katerea spread her eight devil wings and pulled herself away from the Governor General, summoning condensed demonic magic against him.

Azazel maneuvered or block her attacks, flying towards his enemy. Spears of light conjured around him, launching at high speeds which were responded with more demonic magic. Explosions echoed towards the battlefield, drawing attention of both terrorists and allies. The Khaos Brigade members increased their efforts to kill the supernatural creatures, their morale increasing from witnessing Katerea's might.

Vali briefly glanced at Azazel, not expecting the descendant of Leviathan to choose him as her opponent. He was fairly confident Katerea would clash against Serafall considering the latter stole the former's rights and title. Whatever she did must be personal, he has rarely seen this side of Azazel before. Another few magicians got too close for his liking so he shot them down.

Most of the terrorists were outraged, "What are you doing!? I thought you were on our-"

They couldn't finish as the Hakuryuukou blasted them into oblivion. Seeing as the others have the situation handled, he'll continue subjugating more imbeciles to kill time.

 **"Are you certain about this Vali? There is still time to turn back."**

He heard his partner's voice in his mind, "What are you saying Albion?"

 **"I have been with you long enough to know your true emotions. You have attained what you secretly yearned for, did you not?"**

"... They do not concern me." Nonchalantly swatting down more enemies, "For my purpose, I will do whatever it takes."

 **"Not even a proper farewell? They might not treat you the same as before. Are you prepared to endure the pain this journey will bring you?"**

"Do not speak to me as if I am still a child. I would not have come this far if I'm not."

 **"Very well. I look forward to our adventure, partner."**

Fallen and devil clashed, the former holding a light sword against the latter's staff, neither one yielding to each other as their power intensified. Azazel, now calmer after letting out some steam, asked, "Tell me Katerea, what is your objective in this? I can't imagine it would be something simple as getting back at the current Maous."

"Smart as always I see. Eliminating the Maous is our more immediate objective but ultimately, we wish for a new world. One where Ophis will rebuild and we will be the ones to rule."

Azazel pushed back to gain some space, "And it actually agreed? The arguably strongest in the world is listening to your request. I've heard that Khaos Brigade isn't solely composed of devils. I highly doubt you would share your so-called 'new world' with non-devils."

Katerea chuckled, "Your information network is impressive. That's right. Just like right now, most of my army are pathetic humans with inferior magic. Ophis offered us whatever we want in exchange for our services. In my case, it is THIS!"

Multiple serpent-shaped energy slithered towards Azazel, forcing him to swing his sword to sever the attack. One of them slipped into his guard and wrapped around his ankle, pulling him across the sky like reeling in a fish. Blocking demonic energy fired his way, he sliced off the snake and conjured more spears at her. Minor scratches were inflicted onto the Leviathan due to narrowly dodging. That was until Azazel remotely controlled two spears to collide into each other behind her, propelling her into the air with a seared back.

A hateful glare ruined her beautiful features, anger and hatred bubbling up within her from taking damage after all the advantages she has, "I should have known an ancient fossil like you would resort to petty tricks to win."

"You pick up a few petty tricks when you've lived for a long time, like quickly adjusting to fight under this much gravity."

"Experience is invaluable I suppose. But how much longer can you maintain that cocky attitude?" Katerea smirked as the the ground rumbled before gallons of water erupted like geysers and formed into multiple serpents with dark outlines, hissing menacingly with glowing eyes.

"The underground pipeline system huh? As expected of the descendant of the original Leviathan. Not too shabby, but the original had better control than you."

"We'll just see, won't we!" Two water serpents brandished their fangs and charged, intending to crunch Azazel to bits. Azazel created giant spears and canceled them out before flying out of the way as three more slithered from below. They shot out highly pressurized water, some gave him cuts whereas some destroyed the ambient buildings and nature.

At this point, the gravity weighing on the Governor General was starting to become more than a nuisance. His breathe was labored, his body's becoming heavy, and his energy was waning. And he doesn't have much room in the air to maneuver either. If Azazel flies too close to the other terrorists, his subordinates might get into Katerea's attack. And he also needs to make sure to not let the Leviathan destroy the main school building in case something else happens to the other leaders and children. What a pain in the ass.

Another one tried to swallow the fallen whole only to have a spear down its throat, exploding it from the inside out. Azazel was about to take out another one before out came countless mini serpents from the main body, coiling and immobilizing him. Katerea rode on a serpent's head, smirking haughtily at her captured foe, "How does it feel to finally meet your demise?"

"Kinda nostalgic to be honest, only Lucifer had more honor to duke it out when we're both at our best."

"Do not speak as if we hold the same views. He is dead and we will be the one to succeed him."

"Though I am curious about one thing. Why would Ophis want Daisuke in Khaos Brigade? I'll bet my wings he'd rather die as a virgin than joining you." Azazel asked, he wanted to gather as much information as possible before confirming it with the otherworlder. Plus, he was never meant to be in this world, that means he doesn't know what his future would be.

"My my, I didn't expect you to care this much about that boy. Are you trying to convert another devil to your side? Well I shouldn't be surprised considering his reputation."

"Ha! Not really. Have to admit though, he has grown on me. It's not everyday I get to meet a kid sassy enough to verbally jab me back with brains to back it up. No, more like why would Ophis want to place someone who wants peace into a group of terrorists? Furthermore, I know someone like you wouldn't want to associate with a reincarnated devil."

"Of course not. He may be powerful for someone so young, but that reincarnate will always have traces of human blood, and all humans are disposable peons who are conceited with only a small amount of power. Should he not prove his worth, I will hand him to the others. They have their _methods_ to convince the boy to become of use," Smirking wickedly and sadistically, "such as torture and mind control."

"So that's what you're going for? Breaking his will and force him to your whims?" Azazel almost growled, keeping his outrage barely in check, "Daisuke is a part of Sirzechs Lucifer's sister's peerage. You really think you will survive from his full fury if you do kidnap him?"

"... Ahaha. Ahaha. Ahahahahahahaha!" She cackled maniacally, "His full fury? Look around you, your army will soon succumb to its demise. Can't you hear their screams? Their suffering? It is only a matter of time before you, Sirzechs and the others will meet the same fate. Under these conditions, they are too occupied to protect those brats to retaliate. Even if you abandon them now, you will still die by my hands."

"Katerea, you may not realize this but those brats have more potential than you realize. As near immortal as we are, we can still die. And it is our job to guide the next generation before that happens. They will inherit our will and one day surpass us, changing the future for the better."

"I almost pity you that those are your last words. How delusional." Magic and draconic energy coalesced into her staff, "Goodbye, senile old fool."

* * *

"Daisuke! You okay!?" Issei yelled, lifting his head as much as possible."

"I'll live." The Queen set me with my back on the ground, "Grayfia-san, how much longer until you finish analyzing the place?"

"More time than I would like. This spell is much more sophisticated than most I have seen."

 _'Georg. Surprised that the Hero Faction would cooperate this much.'_

Before anyone else could give their input, Forcuis warned in panic, "Above us!"

Parts of the roof crumbled before countless magic lasers rained down. We braced for impact until a barrier was constructed and protected us. The other three Maou-class leaders cleared some space, forming a triangular position with us in the center and enlarged the barrier. Though it did cause Sona some grief that one of the school buildings is heavily destroyed.

"Sorry Sona-chan, onee-chan will make sure your school will be good as new once we're done."

"No need for apologies onee-sama. These invaders are the ones to be blamed."

"Mi-Michael-sama, please forgive my we-weakness."

"It is fine, Irina. I am glad you are unharmed."

Many more lasers were firing at the barrier like crazy. They're trying to relentlessly beat us in a war of attrition, a war we won't be able to withstand for long. Those three are trying to maintain cool expressions but they're beginning to sweat. I had my eyes scanning the surroundings to see if I can find anything that can help, only to find half a body of a witch charging after Gasper!

"Double up x15!"

The witch teleported away before I could land a solid punch on her. My muscles ache from the resistance and I can barely fight. Don't know if it's a coincidence, but they might still be targeting Gasper to force his gear go haywire. Given how the gravity is weighing us down like this, it's possible to successfully freeze Sirzechs and the others this time. At this rate, I might need the potion earlier than expected, "Ga-Gasper, you okay?"

"Y-y-yes! Sorry senpai."

"This is bad." Sirzechs grunted, "The moment the barrier is slightly penetrated, the terrorists will teleport into the openings. Grayfia, how much longer?"

"I am almost halfway finished."

Halfway!? We won't last like this! Another witch emerged from the ground, aiming lasers at Michael's back. I threw several Shinkuhas, the gravity weighing down the air blasts and virtually making them miss but was compensated by numbers. The witch fled away before I could fire more.

"Th-this is infuriating!" Rias growled, "To make me and my peerage a liability to Lucifer-sama and the others! Unforgivable!"

Fortunately, I did find something that might get us out of this, "Gasper, I got an idea. But you have to time it just right."

After relaying to the Bishop, he nervously agreed. An upside down witch appeared from the space above us, ready to shoot. I Shunpo forward and blocked with Buso while another appeared behind Gasper, "Fool, you let your guard down."

"No, that would be you." I smirked.

Gasper forced his head and managed to freeze her, albeit with only one eye but he still got the job done. The others became wary and teleported away. Quickly pulling the witch into Gasper's full view, I shouted, "Grayfia-san, if I redraw the formula of the counter circle, can you dispel this gravity!?"

"Y-yes!" She stammered a bit at my question but immediately recomposed, "I will begin the necessary preparations."

This was what I wanted. By showing an opening, I baited one of them to Gasper while he charged up his Forbidden Balor View. Each witch has a circle which allows her to remain unaffected by the gravity and teleport anywhere she wants. With my eyes, I can see where the circle is and remake it, "Now where is yours... Uh Gasper, how about we get a different witch?"

"E-eh!? Why senpai? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I feel more comfortable if it's not this one."

"What is wrong, Hanwei-kun?" Sirzechs asked, not taking his eyes of the battlefield, "If there is a self-destruct spell inscribed on her, Gasper-kun should have frozen that as well."

"No, it's not that. It's just..." My eyes twitch in exasperation, "... the circle is on her boob."

...

Nobody made a word, nobody made a sound. Only the noise of firing lasers permeated as most of the women gave me flat stares. That was until Issei was nearly ready to sob, "Dammit Daisuke! Why do you always get the best parts!?"

"You think I want this!? I don't know how the fuck shit like this keeps happening to me!"

"I would like to agree with Daisuke. Maybe a different witch has a better counter circle." Rias eagerly suggested, and judging from Akeno's and Miho's eyes, they're not against it either.

"Really!? That's what's stopping you!?" Raynare was gobsmacked, "Hurry up with the circle. I thought devils like you would love to grope as many tits as possible?"

"That's Issei's shtick! Not mine!"

Sirzechs ordered with a regal tone, "Hanwei-kun, I know you are flustered but there is a time and place for everything. The other witches will not easily make another mistake after this. Cast away your prudish mindset and make the circle. We need your help."

"A-ah and um s-senpai, not to add more pressure on y-you. But I can't ho-hold this for much lo-longer." Gasper winced.

"Alright alright I get it!" Pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket dimension, I fiddled the witch's breast around to see the entire matrix formula while recreating it. Rias' piercing glare on my back was very demoralizing. At least the formula's not too complex considering they need to mass produce it for an army, just a specific array at the outer circle to ignore their barrier's effects. The leaders got a bit of reprieve when the relentless assault abruptly halted.

"Is that devil molesting one of our comrades!?"

"In the middle of a battle!? Such debauchery!"

"You shameless pervert! You will pay for this!"

Until they redoubled their efforts to completely annihilate us. I know they are our enemies but their words really stung, and the worst part is that I can't even blame them. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Hanwei-sama, the preparations are complete. Please give me the counter circle."

"Hang on, almost... Done!"

Grayfia immediately grabbed the paper and integrate it into her own circle. A few moments later, her magic circle expanded throughout the entire school and flashed silver. The next thing I know my body feels much lighter.

Angry and annoyed, everyone stood back up and ready to serve payback. The subordinates roared in fury whereas the terrorists were intimidated, considering whether to continue attacking or retreat.

Rias smiled but her eyes said otherwise, magic intensifying around her and ready to let loose, "Daisuke, thank you for your help. Take a break and leave the rest to us."

"But-"

"Hanwei-kun, please do not push yourself, you have accomplished greatly. At least allow us to repay the favor." Michael added.

"That's right Hanwei-tan, Sona-chan and the others will make them disappear."

"Save your strength, we do not know if they have more surprises." Sirzechs ordered.

"... Yes. Thank you Gasper, you can unfreeze her." Before the witch could do anything, I placed her under an illusion with Tenkugan and knocked her out.

The leaders maintained the shield to protect me, Asia, and Gasper. Our healer worked to get rid our pain, she can't restore lost energy but she can heal muscle soreness. And the others went out to go wild.

* * *

"What!?" Katerea yelled indignantly as the magic surrounding the school disappeared.

Azazel smirked gleefully, taking advantage of his foe's confusion and breaking free of his constraint. Flying away for some distance, he flexed his muscles to get the kinks out of his body, "So what was that you said about our demise, o great Leviathan?"

"No! NO! This wasn't suppose to happen! In that case, I'll just skip the torture and finish you now!"

"No thanks, I prefer to be the dominant, and I already got most of my answers so time to test this baby out." Reaching into his coat, the scientist pulled out a golden dagger-like weapon with a purple jewel at the handle. A light enveloped him until he emerged in golden armor with purple orbs, "Balance Break: Downfall Dragon Another Armor."

"Wh-what is that!?" The Maou descendant was unnerved, the Governor General's already high power spiked up even more.

"My hobby. What do you think?" He produced a two-pronged light spear, twirled and pointed it at her, "Women like coolness and a little mystery right?"

"Enough! You will die today!" Katerea had her serpents chased after Azazel who sped away almost easily, prompting her to supplement by adding magical projectiles. He either dodged or destroyed them with his spear, having a much easier time battling compared to before. The serpents chased after him like they have minds of their own, one managed to sneak behind him and launch pressurized water. Yet a barrier safely protected him from harm.

After finding an opening, he dashed through the attacks, ready to impale Katerea. In a moment of fear, she hurriedly block with her staff only for it to shatter, the spear pierced into her stomach. The powerful devil coughed out blood, feeling the holy effects seeping into her flesh and burning her. Her injuries made her land onto the rooftop, kneeling in pain. The pandemonium around her didn't ease her anger, she could see more than half of her forces were done for.

Katerea clenched her fists in pure utter rage, "Why!? Why am I losing to this fallen angel!? I carry the blood of the illustrious true Leviathan. I have Ophis' power! You should be the ones to die. If only Vali did his job, this wouldn't have happened!"

The Governor General grew tense at those words, "Katerea, what do you mean by that?"

She didn't register his words, too much rage filled her as more and more of Ophis' power overloaded. Her eyes became dark and black marks grew on her face. Turning her arm into snakes, Katerea stretched them and grabbed hold of Azazel's arm, "I'll just have to take you to oblivion with me. These arms can't be severed. I refuse to let everything I've worked for to be in vain!"

"Self-destruction? You really are a desperate cliché villain." Azazel sliced off his limb without so much as a wince, immediately stopping the bleeding with magic, "Sorry, but I'm not this cheap. One arm is enough for you."

Her face contorted in fear as the light spear was hurled straight at her head, killing her before she could explode. Descending, the armor timed out and turned back into its normal dagger form, "Not very long. Guess there's still need for improvement."

Azezel watched as his subordinates dominate Khaos Brigade, the former may be outnumbered but outmatched the latter. Plus the kids seem to be doing a pretty good job too. The Excalibur and Durandal wielders fighting in sync, Forcuis and the Holy Demonic Sword user cutting them down with swift movements, as well as Raynare providing cover for the Sekiryuutei to Boost. The latter reminding him that he's got another potential teasing material.

Daisuke looks really tired but the battle's about to end soon in our favor.

* * *

"He's... gone?" I stared at the sky stupidly, failing to locate a distinct white dragon armor. The battle is over and I thought Vali would show up for a brawl but it's not happening. I even used Tenkugan to check and see if he's cloaking himself with an invisibility spell but there's nothing.

"Seems so. At least that explains how Khaos Brigade managed to infiltrate." Azazel supplied, also looking at the place where he last saw Vali fight.

"If he's siding with them, then why didn't he fight with Katerea?"

"Knowing him, I can think of a few reasons but it's his business to settle."

"Sorry about another traitor in your organization, must be tough."

"Oh please, I'm not low enough to have your sympathy. Besides, I got ways to track people."

"At least we don't have to fight him, I'm spent."

Asia and Raynare went to provide emergency treatment to anyone who are heavily injured while the others rested. My friends were also resting, tired from being literally pressured and venting off steam.

"You should be more worried about yourself. Khaos Brigade is targeting you for a reason. Judging from what I got from Katerea, they don't know that your stranded in another universe. There's no telling when they'll come after you next."

"You think Ophis wants me because I traveled through the Dimensional Gap from an unknown location or when she heard of my growth?"

"It could be either one. We try to stay away from the Ouroboros Dragon mainly because we don't want to be killed. Not much is known if we're going with what she's thinking." He looked at me quizzically, "And I thought she's genderless?"

"She is, but right now she's taking the form of a girl so I'm considering her as one."

"Oh." A certain sparkle not unlike Issei's was in his eyes, "Is she hot?"

"She's a goth loli."

"Dang."

"And she's also involved in one of my plans to get back home. If I can convince her, maybe she can find which world out of the infinite is mine."

Azazel scrunched his eyebrows in worry, "Daisuke..."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything asinine like joining her to win a favor."

"I'm more worried how the fuck you're gonna convince her. She'll tear you to shreds before you know what happens next if you get on her bad side."

"Long story which-I-forgot-a-good-chunk-of short, Ophis isn't as evil as everyone thinks... like how Michael thought of you."

"Alright fine. Think you can persuade her to disband Khaos Brigade?"

"Doubt it, unless you know a way to kill Great Red."

"Fuck no, I may be old but I'm not ready to die yet. All things considered, you'll need to get stronger to protect yourself. At your current level, you'll be able to handle grunts just fine. But against an army of grunts or someone on Katerea's level, you'll barely stand a chance."

"Agreed, I want to unlock Double Burst's Balance Breaker for a while now but nothing I tried worked. You're the Sacred Gear researcher, got any ideas?"

"A couple but for now rest up, you need it after today's fiasco." He grinned cunningly, "Better get it while you can, I'll be sure to put you through the wringer."

"During summer vacation right? By the way, are there any hot places like an active volcano for Miho to train?"

"You want her to achieve Awakening right? I'll find a way. She'll be a real asset with that kind of power-up, almost as good as Balance Breaker." Azazel wiggled his eyebrows, "And her warmth can be used in more ways than one."

"Azazel." I spoke in a low and warning tone.

"There's nothing hotter than having a personal nympho at your mer-"

"AZAZELLLLLL!" I fired a Getsuga at him which was easily dodged. He ran while cackling madly as I sluggishly chased him around the school, leaving the others amused and/or confused.

* * *

The brown haired pervert stared at his friend going after Azazel even though he should be tired from protecting them under that much gravity. It really got to him actually. He was stuck on the ground like a helpless weakling while Daisuke had to save his ass again. Just how is he still moving like that when the rest couldn't? He tried to Boost his strength to stand up but Buchou told him it was better to save it for later.

At least he doesn't need to fight Vali, that's a good change in everyone's opinion.

"You think senpai will give up?" Gasper asked as Daisuke launched an air blast but fizzled out before it could reach the fallen. His bag was still on his head but crumpled. He doesn't mind though. The Dhampir was in a slightly better mood since he felt useful to his senpai. Too bad the rest didn't share the sentiment, not that Gasper noticed though.

"I am not certain, but it appears we found something new about Hanwei-kun. He's sensitive of anyone teasing him about his feelings for Miho-chan." Yuuto watched, his down mood lifting a little from watching the spectacle.

"Wanna place another bet and see who can end up together with senpai first? I think it's Buchou."

"... I'll pass." Koneko replied with barely veiled annoyance.

"Then I will vote for Buchou as well? What about you Issei-kun."

Reaching his limit, the Rook stabbed his sword into the ground for support and sweated profusely. That was until Azazel said something which pissed Daisuke again and they resumed their game of cat and mouse. Issei watched and decided to go for his friend's favor, "I'm betting it's Miho."

Michael was finally done discussing with Sirzechs so the Pawn took this opportunity and trotted, "Sorry guys, I got something to do."

"Please allow me to come with you." Yuuto followed.

Seeing a newcomer towards him, the Archangel smiled gently, "Yes Issei Hyoudou-kun? Do you wish to ask me something?"

"Um Michael-san, if it is possible, I would like for Asia and Xenovia to be able to pray without getting headaches."

Surprised by the fact that the former church members are still praying, he nodded, "Of course, the adverse effects from two devils praying should be negligent to Heaven's system. Are you worried about them experiencing sadness?"

"Yes. It's not like they hate being devils, but they couldn't let go of their beliefs. I want to at least let them be as happy as possible."

"Do you really mean that Issei-san?"

Turning around, Issei was startled to see the two overhearing his conversation, "A-ah Asia, Xenovia. How long have you been there?"

"Almost the entire time." Michael answered humorously, "Asia Argento and Xenovia, do you have any regrets about becoming a devil?"

"I have some, but leaving the church has opened a new world for me to explore. For that, I am grateful."

"Even when God is dead, I would still like to pray Michael-sama. I enjoy my new life and have made many new friends."

"Very well. I shall take care of this matter as soon as I return."

"Isn't that great? Xenovia, Asia." Irina cheered for her friends.

The former nun's answer was tackling the target of her love in joy, "Issei-san, thank you so much."

"Thank you Issei." The bluenette also gratefully thanked, her cheeks growing rosy pink. For a while now, Xenovia wanted to repay for what Issei has done for her but after seeing this, she now knows her true feelings, "I can understand why Asia is so affectionate of you."

"Please excuse me Michael-sama, about the church's Holy Sword research."

"Do not worry, we will not make another grave error such as requiring sacrifices again. The project is under strict management and anguish will no longer befall on our precious followers."

Yuuto bowed in relief and delight, "Thank you Michael-sama."

"That was very charming and thoughtful of you Issei." Raynare approached, smiling at him, "You've become quite a player aren't you? What were you going to tell me before Khaos Brigade came?"

"Oh that." Issei almost shied and blushed a little, earning jealousy from the church trio, not that the oblivious pervert noticed, "I just thought if you're free, you wanna hang out together?"

"There is a nice cake shop I spotted yesterday. Wanna go tomorrow afternoon?" The fallen smiled at the same silly grin on his face when she first met him.

"R-really?" Issei was absolutely ecstatic, he didn't think he'd get a chance this early, "Sure, that'll be great."

"Has Azazel-sama's goading ended? We still need to finalize the peace treaty." Forcuis asked dutifully but in reality, he was starting to lose respect for his leader.

"Probably a little while longer." Sirzechs speculated as Daisuke was on his last legs.

Forcuis turned to Rias and bowed, "Once again, I apologize for our weakness. We will remember to repay this debt to Daisuke."

"What do you mean Forcuis-san?" His partner asked in confusion.

The King sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose, "Forcuis, Miho, Akeno and I were curious as to what happened to Daisuke when he received injuries, so we decided to ask Lucifer-sama. Apparently, he took Katerea's blast head-on to protect us."

Most of them whipped their heads in shock at Rias, nearly disbelieving at the revelation. Irina hesitantly asked her leader, "Michael-sama, is that true?"

"It was unfortunate but yes. Katerea-san baited us into thinking she wanted to capture Hanwei-kun and changed targets at the last moment."

"I suppose that does sound like what Hanwei-sama would do. He does not wish to lose anymore of his precious people." The fire spirit almost inaudibly muttered, watching at her master in forlorn.

Everyone stared at the salamander in mix confusion. Akeno decided to ask, "Miho-chan what do you-"

"Whoop." Azazel skidded to a halt next to the group, followed by the waddling and wheezing Rook. Azazel spoke jovially, "Nice try Daisuke, maybe you can catch me next time."

A middle finger was his response.

* * *

 ***RING***

Shutting off the alarm clock, I groggily got up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. It's a weekend so I tried to sleep a little later to recover from last night. At my side was a naked Rias, I still get a bit aroused seeing her but it's starting to get old seeing the same thing every morning. Miho was a bit down last night, so I nervously invited her to sleep with me. She agreed almost immediately and the three of us made a tight fit in my bed, albeit with Rias' annoyance. If the pinkette's not here, that means she's preparing breakfast.

The red head shuffled, yawed and stretched her arms, giving me a good view of her jiggling breasts. With a sleepy gaze that could make most men faint, "Good morning Daisuke."

"Morning Rias. Come on, let's get breakfast." I walked to my closet.

Her innocent facade immediately vanished, "Not even fazed I see. You're getting used to seduction faster than anticipated."

My door opened, revealing Miho who smiled and hugged me, "Good morning, Hanwei-sama. Breakfast is ready."

Hugging back, "Morning Miho, and thanks."

We did our daily routines and gathered at the table. Before we could sit, someone knocked on the door. I raised an eyebrow, "Who could that be?"

Opening the door, I saw a smiling Azazel, "Hey there neighbor."

I instantly closed the door back and locked it, ignoring his last word.

 ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***RING*** ***RING*** ***KNOCK*** ***RING*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***RING*** ***RING***

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I reopened, "This better be important!"

"In that case, I'll skip right to it. Vali's back and kicking Issei's ass as we speak."

...

"What?"

"Oh yeah, he's back. Just thought you might wanna know you were right." He cheerfully smiled.

"FUCK!"

* * *

 **Treasure hunter: You'll find out why it's a good idea as you progress. I'm writing from the MC's POV not the writer's.**

 **AN Guest: I think that that'll fit a lunatic scientist better.**

 **Guest: Let's wait for the actual proof and not rumors please?**

 **AN: Again sorry for the wait, been busy with zoom meetings and assignments. Plus I'm really worried whether I'll immediately get exams. Next chapter will also take some time and I hope it will reach your expectations. Stay safe from Corona-chan. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	33. Chapter 32: Rivals vs Rival

Chapter 32: Rivals vs Rival

There was a particular merry mood in the Hyoudou residence or to be more specific, around Issei. He woke up early despite the chaos from last night and went to his closet, picking out good clothes for his first real date (he didn't consider his last one to be genuine since he got killed). After finding an outfit, he ironed and hung them for this afternoon.

A knock came through his door, revealing Asia who stared at the pervert's good mood petulantly, "Good morning Issei-san..."

"Good morning Asia. Is there something bothering you?"

Her response was a pout to the worried Pawn, "No. Breakfast is done."

Replying succinctly, Asia closed the door and left a confused Issei. That was weird, since she can now pray without getting headaches so she should be happy. His stomach was in knots. Did something happen to her last night when they got home? Or did he do something stupid again and messed up? He'll need to ask her after they're done eating.

Issei walked to the kitchen, surprising his mom, "Issei, you usually take more time to prepare before coming for breakfast. Is there something special happening today?"

Smiling widely, "Yup, I got a date this afternoon."

"That's nice son." His father sipped some coffee as he flipped the next page of his newspaper, "Remember to not waste too much tissue and lubrication."

"No! Not that, I mean with a real girl. Her name is Amano Yuuma-chan." Fortunately, he remembered to ask for her e-mail address last night and showed his parents the proof on his phone, "See."

The pair saw a beautiful girl with actual existential proof from their son, not like the times when he deluded himself into his fantasies. Gorou blinked as he finally remembered why she looks familiar, "Isn't she the one you made from paper mache on School Observation Day? She's real?"

"Of course she's real." Flustered, the Pawn pocketed his phone, his feelings slightly wounded that his own parents gave him such incredulous expressions.

It was a few seconds later that Miki was snapped out of her stupor. His mother nearly squealed, "Oh my goodness Issei, that's wonderful. How did you two meet?"

"Well," Their memories about the last time she introduced herself were still erased it seems. Issei didn't want to lie to his parents and decided to give a run-down version, "she's from another school, we met on a bridge on the way home, hung out a few times, she asked me out and I said yes."

"Way to go Issei, you're making your old man proud." The son beamed from his father's praise, until he spoke his next sentence, "Be sure to not perv at her too much, you'll never get another chance like this again."

"Dad."

"We do want grandchildren as soon as possible but staring at her breasts would have the opposite effect."

"Dad!"

Quietly yet blankly staring at her breakfast, Asia sat on her seat as she listened how happy Issei is. She almost jolted as a sympathetic hand landed on her shoulder, the culprit was Miki with a warm smile, "It is just a date. They are not together yet, you still have time. I'm cheering for you."

She went wide-eyed, smiling at her foster mother's encouragement as her spirit was rekindled and firmly nodded, "Thank you, okaa-sama."

 ***DING DONG***

"A guest? That is rare in the early morning." Miki took off her apron and went to answer the door. As the Pawn took a bite of his food, his mother came back with an excited expression, "Issei, you're handsome friend is here to see you. I didn't know you have so many foreign friends."

"Foreign?"

"Yes, he has quite the unique silver hair."

Both devils went stiff, worry and fear etched into their bodies, remembering what was supposed to take place last night. That and they only know one person with that hair color. Standing up, "R-right, I'll go see him."

"I wo-would like to come as well." Asia followed him.

Beyond the door was who they wanted to meet the least. Asia unconsciously scooted closer to Issei's back as the latter closed the door, eyeing the visitor warily. Vali crossed his arms, inspecting the house almost normally, "Good morning Issei Hyoudou, I hope you are well rested."

"What do you want Vali?" Issei asked aggressively, entering a fighting stance and preparing to summon the Boosted Gear at any moment.

"What a Heavenly Dragon would want: a fight to the death." At his rival's declare, he brought out his gear. "It is a tad too early as you have barely progressed. However, circumstances demanded my attention for a period. Now is the time to gauge your potential, I hope you can at least entertain me."

"And if I refuse?"

Vali simply pointed upwards. Warily, the Sekiryuutei inclined his head to see while keeping his guard up. Turns out to be some sort of a giant magic circle hovering over his house.

"Think of this as my insurance should you refuse, or a motivation for you if you will. That is a magic circle set to detonate in 30 minutes and kill your family."

The Bishop gasped, terror in her eyes as the lives of her foster parents were at stake. Issei wasn't much better, glaring at the Hakuryuukou like he's gonna murder him, "You bastard. They're just normal humans, leave my parents out of this."

A satisfied smirk crept up Vali's face, "Anger and hatred always fuel people with power. The only method to deactivate it is to defeat me. What will it be Issei Hyoudou? You have 29 minutes and 13 seconds left to decide."

White hot fury coursed through Issei's veins, feeling the most pissed off he has in his entire life. His parents were having breakfast right now, probably waiting for him to return and have a happy family meal together. And yet they're not even aware that their lives are on the line. All because of this fucking son of a bitch! A resounding Boost echoed along with the Sekiruutei's proclaim, "If that's how you want it, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Divine Dividing emerged, propelling Vali into the air as he jerked his head towards a certain direction before flying off. Issei extended his devil wings, ready to follow him, "Asia, stay here where it's safe."

"Bu-but Issei-san..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Daisuke and the others will come soon so wait for them." The Sekiryuutei strained a smile. Despite knowing he's completely outclassed, he wanted to sock the bastard in the face at least once to be honest. His rage partially blinding him to think rationally.

Seeing her crush going into a dangerous battle made Asia tremble in fear, worrying for his safety. But she put up a brave face and nodded, "Please win Issei-san."

With that, Issei flew into the air, following the Hakuryuukou to a relatively large and isolated park. It wasn't that far from home, trees surrounding the area with enough space to let loose. As the Two Heavenly Dragons entered, a barrier was constructed by the hybrid to keep outsiders from interfering.

"Finally. Time to see what my rival can do." Vali replied, his gear shining with light and power.

"Let's get this started, I'll finish you in a flash." Issei pulled out a specific armband he received from Azazel last night, he kept it with him at all times in case of emergencies.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]**

* * *

"FUCK!"

Both girls were startled by the loud shout, wanting to go and see what happened to Daisuke before he rushed back in distress, "Emergency! Vali's back and pummeling Issei!"

"What!?" Rias shouted in worry, preparing to magically call her peerage but her Rook pulled out his iphone and interrupted her.

"I'm calling everyone through our group chat. Rias, can you teleport us to Issei's location?"

The King was stunned for a moment, quickly recomposing herself and attempting to lock into her Pawn's position via his Evil Piece but failed, "I can't. A barrier must be around him."

"Flying it is then. Azazel! Can you take us!?"

"No problem! I sent Forcuis ahead for damage control. We're ready to go when you are."

There wasn't time to change into their battle attire, opting to in their casual wear to leave as soon as possible. The three teenagers were mildly surprised by Raynare's presence and quickly took off.

"Hello?"

" ***Yawn*** What time is it?"

"Ara ara, did something happen?"

"... What's up?"

"I didn't know phones can call more than one person at once."

"Ha-Hanwei-san, it's terrible."

"Guys, we got a problem. Vali's back and Issei's in trouble." Daisuke answered into his iphone, ignoring the wind resistance as he and the others soared just below the clouds. The other five paused from shock, "Rias, Miho and I are heading over to help him right now. Meet us at-"

"The park north-east from Issei's house." Azazel helpfully provided.

"-the park north-east from Issei's house."

"Rodger." They answered in unison.

"I'm an idiot. I'm a fucking idiot. Of course he wouldn't challenge Issei in front of Maou-class warriors. They would outright slaughter him." Daisuke was about to speed up before the Governor General tapped his shoulder, pointing behind them to show how much behind the other three are, especially Miho. The salamander wobbled a little due to only starting flight training recently. Slowing down, he yelled back in concern, "Miho, you okay?"

"Ye-yes." She readjusted the angle of her fiery propulsion, stabilizing herself. However, she was actually kinda scared flying so high up above the ground, trying her best to not look down. As far as she knows, salamanders were not meant for flying, "Please go ahead, I will reach there soon."

"But-"

"There is no problem if Raynare stays and guides them right?" Azazel questioned, able to fly with unequal weight distribution due to the loss of his left arm, "Knowing Vali, he's probably smacking Issei like a basketball. Time is of essence."

Turning his head to his King, the red head gave her permission, "Go."

Upon her approval, Daisuke cloaked himself in a blue glow, speeding towards his friend with a flap of his wings and followed by Azazel. Rias watched Daisuke's back, somehow feeling like he's leaving her, loneliness twinged in her heart. It was only a little while ago they were a team, working together to defeat a Cadre but now... Now she's a liability to him, like her inability to fight off the gravity last night.

"Kya!" Miho sank a little before the fallen carried her back up. She re-stabilized herself, "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome."

Now that Rias was with Raynare, there's an important topic regarding her Pawn she wanted to confirm, "Raynare, what do you intend to gain by getting close to Issei?"

She stiffened, her features filled with sad and regret, "I guess its natural that you don't completely believe me but what I'm about to say is the truth. Back then I was foolish and wanted to quickly rise up the ranks in Grigori. When Kokabiel directly wanted my group for a mission, we immediately accepted in hopes to prove ourselves. But turns out we were merely used, our views on trust and credibility of our superiors became shaky. We had doubts whether to continue serving them for a while until we fought together."

Smiling, "Even when I was unsure of what to do next or what to believe, your Rook convinced us that the impossible is possible and Issei still forgives me for everything I've wronged him. Perhaps it's guilt and self-pity that drive me to repay him, or it's a residual effect of Twilight Healing on my emotions, or maybe these weird feelings are actual affection and interest. Regardless," Raynare faced Rias solemnly, "I will never hold malicious intent on Issei and his friends again, and I want to get to know him more. That is how I feel."

Rias stared at her, judging how plausible her words are. Daisuke said she never returned after their first encounter but Issei trusts her.

"You killed Hanwei-sama." Miho broke the silence with a judgemental gaze at her master's killer, her primal instincts telling the salamander to return the favor, "It was before I have met Hanwei-sama, yet I was overcome with deep hatred. Manipulated or not, you have committed a sin on an innocent who tried to prevent the death of a stranger."

Her words cut through Raynare's conscious with guilt, unable to face the familiar in the eye. Miho did not feel remorseful in the slightest. After all, it was the very same reason how she met Daisuke, when he saved her back then despite not knowing her or her situation.

"However, Hanwei-sama has forgiven you and I trust him. As his friend and familiar, I wish to trust the people he has forgiven."

Raynare slowly lifted her head, surprised as Miho's features soften a little, "But make no mistake. Repeat your actions once more and I will set you ablaze hotter than any Purgatory."

Upon hearing the pinkette's response, Rias supposed that she will try to do the same and learn to accept the fallen, "Assuming her remains are still present after my punishment of course. Keep this in mind Raynare, I spared you once before but not a second time."

Their response made the fallen relieved, happy and scared at the same time. She smiled wryly, "Then I better make sure to be careful."

It was about another minute later, they caught up to Azazel floating above Issei's house. They stopped to ask, "Azazel-sama, what's wrong."

"Oh nothing much." If this was any other occasion, Azazel would have been proud of Vali's craftiness. He pretty much got the picture why the Hakuryuukou set up a dud magic circle, "Come on, we're almost there."

By the time they landed, they saw Asia holding her glowing hands out and four swordsmen hacking at the barrier with no success. Daisuke grunted, "Shit this thing's tough! Asia, can your magic get through?"

"N-no. No matter many times I try, it won't work."

"This construct must be obstructing any magic from entering and exiting. I can hardly sense what is happening beyond it." Forcuis commented.

"And all my Tenkugan is getting are blurry images."

"Everyone!" The rest of the ORC have arrived, ready and armed to fight. Rias stepped forward and assumed command, "Daisuke, how's Issei?"

"Don't know for certain, we can't see what's inside and magic won't help either." The Rook slammed his fist at the barrier for emphasis, emitting a loud gong, "It's too tough to crack."

"Azazel, can you enter this barrier and stop the Hakuryuukou? You are the only one here who can match him if not, defeat him."

"Yes and maybe. I've known Vali for a long time now but also vice versa. If he's set up any tricks or traps I won't be able to safely detain him, not without leveling a good part of the town anyway. If I'm focusing on literally fighting him single-handed, there's no one else strong enough to protect the residents once this forcefield gives out from the crossfire. This is probably what Vali intended, to minimize any interference from me."

"Please allow us to join Gremory-dono and fight him, Azazel-sama." His two subordinates requested, "Together, we bested Kokabiel. We will not allow another traitor to terrorize innocent people. As a last resort should we be defeated, the weakened Vali will be easy for you to finish."

The Governor General scrutinize at the younger generation, all of them resolved to beat the crap out of Vali for bullying their friend, "The same team that beat Kokabiel hmm? That could work. All right, I'll rewire the shield and grant you access."

* * *

 **"Partner, your current strength will only permit you 17 minutes of usage."**

"17 minutes is all I need!" Issei activated his thrusters, charging straight at the white armor with a reeled fist. Vali stared almost impassively, flying to the side to avoid. Recollecting himself from the momentum, Issei yelled and tried again only to receive the same results. Seeing his opponent repeating over and over really annoyed the Pawn, the clock is ticking to his parents' doom, "Stop dodging and fight me already you bastard!"

"Is this truly the extent of your prowess?" Vali asked in boredom, "You are barely faster than Aoi Arashi during your clash against Kokabiel. And even with that incomplete Balance Breaker, your Boosts still require 10-second intervals. Perhaps I should kill your family right now."

Issei clenched his fists in fury yet keeping his thoughts as rational as possible, "Ddraig, just like we practiced."

 **[Transfer]** **[Transfer]**

Vali was caught off guard by the sudden sharp increase of his rival's speed, quickly spreading an open palm to intercept a fist. However, his white gauntlet was almost immediately torn through. A burning pain pierced through his hand, stinging him in a sensation he knew by heart since it was two of his greatest weaknesses. Vali slightly recoiled from the holy and dragon slaying elements before suffering a blow to his stomach and an overhand punch to the jaw, hurling him towards the ground.

"How's that you arrogant prick!" Issei gloated satisfyingly, panting a little from utilizing his Boosted Gear's ability so much.

From the cloud of dust and rubble, the Hakuryuuou's interest towards his rival was peaked. He spat out blood from his mouth and repaired his armor, "So that is your power. By transferring accumulated power to a localized area, you amplify a single ability to greater degree. Your holy and dragon slaying attributes must be from transferring Ascalon to your attacks. Azazel did inform me you would receive a special gift from Michael himself, but to think it was none other than the legendary Dragon Slaying Holy Sword."

If Issei wasn't wearing a helmet, he would be showing his exasperated expression in public. The silver headed bastard managed to figure out his new techniques in moments after using them.

It was actually Daisuke's idea to supplement his Boost ability. An idea from an anime about a green-haired protagonist aspiring to become a hero or something. Needing less time for fewer Boosts and transfer them to the most important stat he needed for an advantage. Against Vali, Issei wouldn't need to worry about offensive power since he's got Ascalon. His Boosts need intervals, but not his Transfers.

However, this method of fighting has a big drawback. Uneven distribution of force would put too much recoil on a single body part if too much power is in a single place. His back muscles hurt a little but nothing too bad. Plus, using a new technique he recently learned would burn more energy compared to using more practiced and honed ones.

"Strength and speed." Vali commented with narrowed eyes, almost offended by the fighting style, "Are you possibly imitating Aoi Arashi?"

"At least he's more creative than you in our spars, and he's a rival who doesn't threaten my parents."

Vali scowled deeper, an oppressive aura radiating from him. He flew back in the sky, so fast that Issei barely had time to react. The Pawn mitigated the blow somewhat by flexing his abdomen, then came a downward elbow to his back. A wince crossed his features, Issei could feel the wind pressure through his armor. His thrusters still had some power and kicked in, turning himself in midair and charge right back at his foe.

Wary of the Sekiryuutei's jabs, Vali dodged again but this time by leaning his body slightly out of the way and countered. Vali uppercut the jaw, kneed his stomach, tilt his head back from a thrust, slapped a wrist to avert an incoming punch, right hooked the jaw and axed kicked Issei down, all without breaking a sweat.

Issei crashed through a few trees and uprooted them in the process. Coughing out blood, his head was spinning and he was quite sure the ringing in his ears were not normal. His jet propulsion was loosing speed, his armor has holes in them, and his body hurts like a bitch. Surprisingly, that way of fighting was similar to Daisuke's. If he could just find an opening-

A white missile headed straight towards the downed Pawn. Issei quickly retreated with the last of his transferred powers yet his rival made a sharp turn, homing back to him. Cursing, Issei went with his backup plan and transferred Ascalon's powers around his body, using it a defensive mechanism to stall time for more Boosts. The aura stopped Vali's hit from making contact at the last moment, forcing him to fly back into the air.

His retreat gave some room for Issei to breathe at least, the Pawn was starting to hope backup is arriving soon, "How's... that!?"

Lifting a hand, blue jewels echoed as energy rippled.

 **[Divide]**

The sudden large drop of energy made Issei gasp. Half of his energy felt like it was forcefully extracted out of him, the feeling opposite to what his gear can give him. His labored breathe became more labored as his knees started to give out from exhaustion. Ascalon's aura diminished, the golden-yellow glow dimming as the user's stamina to maintain it was also halved. It was like finishing a marathon in seconds.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Divide]**

The Hakuryuukou's ability was faster than the Sekiryuutei's. Issei needs 10 seconds for another Boost yet Vali can Divide immediately. The only thing left the Pawn can think of was to bet everything in one last shot. Raising a shaking and heavy arm, Issei panted to concentrate a Dragon Shot infused with Ascalon's properties at Vali-

 **[Divide]** **[Divide]** **[Divide]**

Issei collapsed, the demonic energy as well as holy aura dispersed into the surroundings. He wasn't sure how much longer he can maintain his Scale Mail, much less fight.

 **"Partner, stay strong!"**

 **"How pitiful Ddraig. To think I would see the day where your host is incredibly weak whereas mine is far beyond what you could hope to match."**

 **"Do not assume you have attained victory Albion. There were times where your past hosts were inferior."**

 **"You still do not understand do you?"**

"Wh-what do you mean?" Issei rasped, struggling to stand back up and face Vali.

"Fate indeed can be impartial." The hybrid spread his devil wings. All eight of them in their glory, "My name is Vali, Vali Lucifer. Descendant of the original Maou Lucifer, and I inherited his vast physical might and magical potential."

"Did your thoughts mislead you to presume I am a stray devil? No. I, who is known as the strongest Hakuryuukou in history, was born from a union between devil and human, granting me the power of Lucifer and a Heavenly Dragon. You never had any fortune to defeat me since the beginning, you, along with your precious father and mother may die by my hand."

"So... what...?" Issei planted a foot onto the ground, placing a hand on his knee and pushing himself back up. He stared at the Maou descendant, eyes full of resolution and defiance, "Is that... all you have to say? I've fought super strong enemies before... and we came out on top. I can't keep chickening out all the damn time, not anymore."

Issei pointed a finger at him, proud and determined, "I won't let a bastard like you keep doing whatever you want! Doesn't matter if you're the real Lucifer or God himself, I'm gonna knock you off your pedestal! You bastards can compare me to Daisuke all you want, but I'll find my own way to get stronger and beat him! BECAUSE I'M HIS RIVAL!"

...

 **"AHAHAHAHA! Well said partner!"**

"If you wish to delude yourself with foolish thoughts," Irritated, the Lucifer descendant conjured up magic circles around him, all aimed at the Pawn, "then die as a fool."

Before Vali could fire, a blue crescent energy forced him to back away as a newcomer joined the party, "Gotta admit Issei, you were pretty awesome and gutsy."

"You're late Daisuke." Issei couldn't stop the grin on his face, turning to see his rival with his sword on his shoulder, "Where's everyone else?"

"What do you mean? They're- not behind me!?" Daisuke looked past the barrier, seeing his friends pounding the surface in attempt to enter, "Azazel! What's going on!?"

"Sorry Daisuke, but only you and Issei are fighting Vali."

Rias spun around to face him, outraged and indignant, "Azazel! What is the meaning of this!? All of us are suppose to be there to help him."

"I said you all as a unit might stand a chance, I never said you all are going together."

"But Azazel, my parents-"

"Are safe and sound. The magic circle is disarmed and I made sure nothing else will happen to them."

Miho ignited her hand dangerously close to the Governor General's face, her slitted eyes becoming more prominent with a vicious growl, "Was this your plot this entire time? To conspire with your underling to eliminate Hanwei-sama?"

The rest of the ORC brandished their weapons at Azazel while the other two fallen were torn to choose their next move.

"Hear me out." Azazel's usual frivolous tone disappeared. Right now he wasn't a carefree boss looking for fun but someone who has survived through war, "No battle will ever go according to plan, there will always be ambushes and unexpected situations. You guys are still new to the battlefield and this is the best opportunity to simulate one of the many obstacles you need to know."

"We already know what to expect!" The King yelled, refusing to take any nonsense when her servants' lives are in peril, "We have overcome several odds-"

"Like your Rating Game and Kokabiel? But do you know what would happen if you didn't have the information beforehand?" Azazel easily countered, his eyes fleetingly darting towards Daisuke.

None was able to say anything. After spending so much time with the Rook, they couldn't imagine what it would be like without him. Forcuis wasn't sure of the hidden meaning but hesitantly tried to plea to his leader, "Azazel-sama, surely the two of them are not enough to overcome this trial. Sirzechs Lucifer-dono-"

"Has assigned me to help facilitate your growth as much as possible. Issei needs to see just how outclassed he is even with that incomplete Balance Breaker of his to drive him to get stronger."

"And Hanwei-sama?" Miho demanded, still ready to scorch the fallen at any moment.

"To show you guys he isn't as amazing as you all made him to be." Azazel quickly continued to stop any protests, "I've seen what he has done, what he did to support you all, and how fast he's becoming stronger. But it's because of those reasons you're starting to rely and place too much faith on him. You have never truly felt what it's like to lose do you? Information and teamwork won't help you win in every fight. If you all don't shape up, it'll just be a repeat of last night."

"And you accuse us for not doing our best?"

"The results speak for themselves. How many times did Daisuke get hurt trying to save your lives even when you've done your best?"

There was nothing Miho could say to deny Azazel's words. She put out her flames, feeling sadness and frustration followed by everyone else who lowered their weapons. Rias still wasn't done though, "That still does not justify throwing those two in a hopeless death match."

"It'll give them real-life experience. The moment those two can't handle it anymore, I'll step in and deal with Vali myself. You hear that? I'll make sure you guys won't die but until then, you're not getting any help from me."

"Azazel you are an asshole!" Daisuke shouted indignantly.

* * *

"Okay, Issei I got a pl-" The moment I activated my Tenkugan, all remaining thoughts were gone. This is the first time I'm seeing Vali up close with Tenkugan and now I got a good long look of him. My mind raced to think of any possible explanations as to why his aura looks-

"-suke! Daisuke!" Issei's yell snapped me out of my reverie, "Daisuke, what happened?"

"What's this? Regretting your decision to defy me already? Quite a surprise to see Azazel staying out of my way but numbers will not change anything." Vali mocked, his tone full of demand and arrogance, "Aoi Arashi, this is your first and final warning. Try to come in between of my fight and I will end your existence in the most painful manner possible."

"You think that's enough to scare me?" I calmed my thoughts and filed the info. Answers later, survive now, "I don't care if you're the descendant of Lucifer or the strongest Hakuryuukou. Anyone who messes with my friends is going down."

"Do you think you have the right or power to meddle with the fight of the Two Heavenly Dragons? Know your place, it would be in your best interest to not disrupt destined rivals with rich history and conflict."

"Daisuke's a lot stronger than you know you bastard. We'll kick your ass into next month."

 **"Ddraig, are you truly allowing an outsider to interfere with our match? Has your pride ebbed away to the point you would accept aid to conquer me?"**

 **"Albion, after spending time with my host, I've realized this world is far more vast than we have realized. Sometimes having another rival may be ideal to promote more than just power."**

 **"That devil may be strong however, he is nowhere near of our level. Your change is greater and more disappointing than I expected."**

 **"Our hosts in this generation are not simply humans, they also carry devil blood in their veins. Perhaps this signifies that changes are necessary for the better."**

 **"How soft. What has happened for you to become like this?"**

 **"Do not jump to conclusions. You will understand what this devil can offer after a battle."**

"Then let's get this party started. Issei, I'll buy you time. Boost up as much as you can and tag in." I can't afford to conserve energy with just the two of us, it's all out from the get go, "Double up x15!"

Issei backed away for breathing room and pulled out his healing tag.

"Kage Bunshin no Justsu." Two clones with good amount of magic appeared, flying towards Vali with me trailing behind. I launched a Getsuga at an angle to force him to dodge left. My clones were in place with Getsugas wrapping around the blades and swiped. He grabbed one by the arm and slammed him towards the other. Speeding with Shunpo, I threw Shinkuhas at 360° around Vali, forcing him to weave around.

The clones connected their feet and used Shunpo simultaneously for a speed boost. Rising into the sky, the clone made a full body Supairarudoro yet he dodged it again. That was until he canceled the spell upon reaching me, grabbed my arm, and threw me to Vali, a Rasengan in hand towards his face. This time the Hakuryuukou was almost intrigued, deciding to create a circle and catch my attack instead.

My attack collided into his palm, the wind whirling around us with a loud roar. A gale blew throughout the surroundings, trees bending as some were uprooted and most were void of leaves. Spiraling sphere kept grinding onto Vali's defense, both of us grunting in exertion to push each other back. Eventually, his spell chipped off as I managed to break through his gauntlet and hurt him.

Before he used his other hand and gripped my neck tightly. Vali inspected the damage, spotting some mild bleeding due to minor lacerations and repairing his armor, "Impressive. I did not use my full strength, yet injuring me is still a feat. You have grown stronger than I anticipated since you defeated Kokabiel."

"I get that a lot. You kept avoiding my smaller attacks, so I pulled out the big guns. Thought it would do more than this."

"Nevertheless, I would have preferred if you challenged me at another time. Dragons do not like their one-on-one matches to be disturbed. If this is all you have, face the consequences of your hubris."

"Who said I'm done?" I smirked, firmly grappling his wrist and erecting Buso. He finally realized his mistake was looking directly into my eyes.

"Getsuga Jujisho!"

A cross of concentrated magic crashed us into the ground, demolishing a good portion of the park and releasing a shock wave. The clones dispelled from magic exhaustion, drained from the combined spell.

Digging myself out of the rubble, I took greedy gulps of air while cradling my aching chest, definitely can feel a rib or two creaking. The kamikaze attack took a lot of me, but even more out of Vali. The armor covering his head, back and torso was shattered from the unexpected assault, unable to defend himself and sustain a slash from his left shoulder to his midriff. It wasn't deep but enough to make him stagger in pain.

Despite the injury, Vali actually smiled in joy, "What a surprise. To think someone as calm and intelligent as you would resort to a suicidal tactic. Aoi Arashi, you came at me with full intention to win."

"I was trying to be realistic since you're a lot stronger than me but... yeah, you were really annoying and I really want to beat the fucking shit out of you."

"More." Vali mended back his Scale Mail, charging right at me while making sure to not make eye contact, "Show me more what you can do."

In my condition, I can barely keep up with the Hakuryuukou's onslaught even with Getsuga-cloaked Dream Sword and Buso-layered hand. He's still holding back but not as much as before. Leaning back from an uppercut, I spun to give a rotating slash. He knocked it away and went for a right hook which I blocked with my forearm. Kicking upwards, I sent a Shinkuha from my foot for extra range. It grazed Vali but he's otherwise fine.

Don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Adrenaline is dulling the pain but expending my magic and gear so much like this is wearing me down fast!

Getting back airborne, I held out my hand and the ambient air began to stir from my new wind spell. Simple aerokinesis by infusing my magic into the atmosphere, allowing me to control the already present air particles. A trick I've picked up from a book after some modifications. It lacks the cutting properties from the usual futon but it's one heck of a support spell.

"Futon: Senpu (Wind Release: Whirlwind)!"

A mini-cyclone trapped Vali in the epicenter, not enough to affect him directly but enough to carry leaves and small debris into it. The physical objects have scent of their own, colliding into each other and Vali. The objects block his vision from everything else, the rustling leaves and clanging rocks disturb his hearing, the smell of nature and dust clogging his olfaction, and small countless projectiles hitting his body. A supplemented technique that messes with sight, sound, smell, and touch.

But I wasn't done yet. My eyes were locked onto him and I sent a few Getsugas while creating more clones, ordering them to throw any large concrete they can get their hands on. Vali was too disoriented from the abrupt change in his environment to do much. He can Divide my strength if he wants, but not more than one target or physical matter. This lasted for a couple seconds before the Hakuryuukou had enough.

 **[Half Dimension]**

My storm of barrage was halved in size, giving the Lucifer descendant enough focus to bombard the clones and my assault with multiple magic blasts. Vali darted far too quick for me to react, slamming my back onto land with a heavy haymaker. I immediately defended myself from his sabaton with Dream Sword.

The ground beneath me was cracking. My muscles are giving out from lactic acid accumulation, begging for reprieve due to extreme exertion. Through blurry vision and ragged breathing, I grunted for whatever energy and magic left, my Sacred Gear aura waning. The fucker's literally trying to squash me like a bug.

"Tired already? Here I was beginning to enjoy our little exchange but do not worry. For wounding me this much and your valiant tenacity, I change my mind and will spare your life. Without any permanent injuries of course."

Vali outstretched a hand, preparing magic to my face at point blank range, until a red armor shoulder crashed him away. I smirked tiredly, "Took you... long enough."

"At least I got enough time to power up." An overwhelming red emanation covering him, "Take a break, I'll handle him."

"Riveting." The hybrid dusted himself off with a happy tone, "A fight with Issei Hyoudou at his peak? It did not occur to me that such a compelling idea would be within reach when you have assistance."

"Speed Burst: Heal." My healing, breathing, heartbeat and blood flow accelerated. A new way to use Double Burst's speed attribute to breathe oxygen into my lungs faster, sending it to every part of my body and improve my natural healing factor. Not as good or fast as Twilight Healing but better than nothing. My skin crawled to close the wounds and my muscles feel lighter, gaining back some energy. Got the idea from Luffy's Gear Second.

The Sekiryuutei dashed forward, impacting his fist against his rival's, sending a loud boom and shock wave throughout. Vali's worn down but still energetic enough to have a slight advantage over the empowered Issei. The latter tanked a hit to the stomach and right hooked the former. They proceeded to exchange a flurry of fists, each blow filled with power.

Issei ducked under a horizontal swing and kneed Vali's abdomen. The silver haired pulled an arm down and elbowed his rival's temple, staggering him and uppercut the pervert into the air. Issei felt groggy and saw a white armor coming straight at him. He didn't have time to think and did the first thing in his mind: headbutting the hybrid before the white gauntlet reached him first.

Both helmets shattered, revealing two youths panting but not willing to give up. Issei propelled for another punch only for Vali to dodge and roundhouse kick, spinning him wildly in the air and gave the former double fist hammer punch. The Pawn barely had time to stop himself from falling down and caught a fist from hitting his face, retaliating with a left hook.

The Sekiryuutei was loosing steam fast and the Hakuryuukou still has some juice in him. Flying back for some space, Issei transferred the last of his energy to his thrusters, bolting straight at him with another reeled fist.

"This trick again. I won't fall for-"

"Futon: Senpu!"

I Shunpo behind Issei, upping the force of his charge with my wind. Vali's eyes widened at our timely combo and suffered a hard strike in the shoulder. During the Hakuryuukou's confusion, Issei transferred the remaining power from his thrusters to Ascalon, ejecting from his gauntlet and impaling the blade into Vali. The latter screamed in pain while the former lost altitude, chips and cracks all over his armor from exertion.

That's my cue. Pulling out the potion, I downed the vile liquid and soared up higher in the air, almost to the top of the barrier. Can't take any chances, gotta break the limit!

"Double up x20!"

Two clones popped into existence, their hands coalescing around mine and poured our magic to create a spell of pure condensed wind. First is the sphere, then four blades around it, condensing the core even further while giving more rotational speed. A harmony of wind and non-elemental magic providing the power and shape to my spell.

A loud ringing was heard by everyone, a wind force formed around me, distorting my image due to the magnitude of the wild flux of atmospheric pressure. A glowing hum was emitted from the barrier. The wind pressure from my spell was enough to do some damage to it. Some of its wind broke past the barrier and powerful enough to disperse the clouds behind us.

Vali stared at me in wonder and absolute glee, he could tell from the intensity and screeching that this spell was nothing like the ordinary Rasengan, which also means he recognized it as a big threat. Painfully yanking out Ascalon from his shoulder, Vali spread out his arms and conjured up multiple magic circles to brace for what's to come.

Vessels around my arms and mouth ruptured, blood splattering out of me. My body is barely holding from going x20.

Vali turned from ecstatic to confusion when my clones and spell abruptly vanished. And the confusion turned to absolute shock when they instantly teleported beneath him, right past his defense.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"

 **[Half Dimension]**

The sound of Vali's technique was nearly drowned by my attack. Despite halving its size in time, the explosion was still massive, slowly expanding as Issei and I were forcefully buffeted towards the surface of the barrier while Vali was swallowed. The light and noise momentarily blinding and deafening us. The dome kept spinning and rocking the park for almost 10 seconds straight before dissipating, leaving a colossal amount of dust obstructing our view.

That was it. I don't have the strength to even fly anymore and fell limply to the ground.

"Daisuke!" Issei pulled himself up and caught me. I strained a grateful nod and leaned onto his support, both of us watched the dust slowly abated until it revealed a tired Hakuryuukou.

His entire right arm was deprived of his armor, falling weakly like mush. There was no noticeable injuries but Vali failed to move or reconstruct the armor back on his arm. Sweat and fatigue was all over the hybrid, but his eyes were locked onto me. There was no more contempt or condescendence in his gaze but analyzing and puzzlement.

"Aoi Arashi, I retract my earlier statements. You are worthy of standing beside a Heavenly Dragon as a rival. Answer me, what compelled you to compete with one of the strongest creatures in existence?"

I breathed in a few more gulps of air, Vali was patient enough to wait for my answer, "Aoi Arashi? Heavenly Dragon? I don't know why... you keep using titles of power like that but to me, titles mean nothing... I was born as a human... as Tan Han Wei... everything I've done was because I want to... It's because of my actions I am known as Aoi Arashi. That title is only a part of me... just as Sekiryuutei is only a part of Issei."

"Do you see a giant red dragon roaming over the earth? Do you see Ddraig in a quest to look for a fight? I don't care if you two were destined to be rivals trying to kill each other, that was what Ddraig and Albion decided millennia ago. I choose my own destiny, and I don't see Issei as a Heavenly Dragon. I see Issei as a perverted, carefree guy who always tries his best and do whatever it takes to protect the people he cares about. I'm not the Sekiryuutei's rival. I am Issei Hyoudou's rival!"

...

 **"Ddraig, is this what you meant when you said changes are necessary for the better?"**

 **"We and our hosts have all been powerful. Because of that, we fail to comprehend that there is more than power, something weaker creatures have come to terms with."**

 **"Was this the reason for our downfall? To be struck down and imprisoned in God's creations?"**

 **"Perhaps. Times are changing Albion, wouldn't you agree?"**

 **"... Yes."**

"Tan Han Wei... A Chinese. Is this a coincidence? No, none of that matters." Vali whispered, he now accepted me with respect, "If that is what you choose then I, Vali Lucifer hereby declare you, Tan Han Wei as my rival."

"Never thought I'd see Vali going soft for another rival. Today is just full of surprises and it's not even noon yet." Azazel chirped. Almost forgot about the rest to be honest, I was too engrossed in the fight. "Hey Vali, you wanna see something cool?"

"I no longer listen to your orders Azazel. Do not interfere us." He replied coldly.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Since those two are tired out, I'd bet you'd be disappointed to end the fight like this. You've already tried to blast each other's heads off, so why not finish things up with a bang?"

Wait, is this...

"That would be enthralling. As satisfying as it is to defeat them immediately, it would be dull to claim victory against weaker opponents shortly after."

"Azazel, are you finally going to help them?" Rias questioned in annoyance.

"Something like that. Hey Issei, you remember Vali's technique? The one that can half the size of Daisuke's insanely powerful attack?"

"Yeah..." The pervert agreed, not sure where this was going.

Wait! Did any of them remember to bring a recorder!?

"If you don't defeat him now, Vali will half all of the women's bust size, including your 'Yuuma-chan's'."

...

Every single female including Raynare stared at the fallen like he grew a second head, too stupefied by the pervert's insane claim. Vali actually took a few seconds to register the words into his mind, pondering just why the fuck would he use his Divine Dividing for such debauchery. He's grown used to Azazel's antics but there's a time and place for everything, "Azazel, what are you-"

"HRAAAAAGGHHHHHH! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I quickly leapt off of the enraged pervert before his aura could literally burn me. "YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO RUIN THE BEAUTY OF ALL WOMEN OUT THERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY GIRLS ARE SUFFERING FROM SMALL OPPAI! DAY AND NIGHT SOME EVEN WORRY IF THEY'RE UNATTRACTIVE BECAUSE OF THEIR SMALL OPPAI!"

"FOR THE PRECIOUS OPPAI OF MY SENPAIS AND FRIENDS! RIAS-BUCHOU'S AMAZING BOUNCING OPPAI! AKENO-SAN'S ILLUSTRIOUS GIGANTIC OPPAI! ASIA'S CUTE GROWING OPPAI! KONEKO-CHAN'S POTENTIAL BUDDING OPPAI! MIHO'S WILD EXOTIC OPPAI! XENOVIA'S PERKY SWINGING OPPAI! AND YUUMA-CHAN'S ALLURING ENORMOUS SEXY CHARMING GORGEOUS OPPAI. I WILL STAND SUCH BLASPHEMY FOR ANYONE WHO DESTROYS OPPAAAAAAAAAIIIII!"

 **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]**

"PFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Somehow through my lethargy, I still had enough energy to laugh like a madman, "I'M SORRY! THIS IS JUST SO PERVERTED, BUT AT THE SAME TIME SO DAMN FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER CHANGE ISSEI, NEVER CHANGE! PFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **"Am I seriously getting the biggest power up in my life all because of my partner's obsessive love for the female chest?"**

 **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]**

 **"Apparently I am..."**

"Daisuke!"

 **[Transfer]**

My howling laughter was cut off by an overflowing energy bubbling inside me. Unlike the potion, this sensation is fierce and oppressive but proud and warm at the same time. Double Burst reacted, erupting red and blue energies from within me like I'm an exploding star. My body can't take much more, I'll need to put everything in one last shot.

Raising my limb high, wind surged as a sphere was formed until it grew bigger.

And bigger.

And bigger.

And kept growing to the point it must be a Cho Odama Rasengan! Or maybe even bigger! "He-heavy."

"Hmm." Vali eyed with renewed interest.

 **[Divide]**

White energy cracked around the Rasengan. "What's this? An attack strong enough to resist my Divide?" Countless layers upon layers of defensive magic circles summoned in front of Vali as he smiled in unadulterated bliss, "Yes! This sensation! This power! This is what I've been waiting for! Come!".

"You guys might wanna hit the deck." Everyone else didn't think twice and followed Azazel's warning before he reinforced the barrier.

"We're gonna make you regret messing with us. This is our two-rival combo. WELSH DRAGON'S-"

"-RASENGAN!"

If this is a toned down Ragnarok, then it's believable. I'm not even gonna describe the details as a natural catastrophe was happening right in front of us, one much bigger, brighter, louder, and more deadlier than Rasenshuriken. An earthquake occurred spanning who-knows-how-far, causing vehicles to siren, animals to go frenzy, and probably some good amount of collateral damage.

An armor-less Vali emerged, on his knees kneeling and littered with injuries. If that spell had been any stronger, he definitely would've needed Juggernaut Drive.

"So Vali, you satisfied?"

"Very. You always do have creative ideas Azazel." Re-summoning his wings, "Issei Hyoudou, Tan Han Wei, be sure to become stronger for our next clash. I will certainly look forward to it."

The hybrid took off as the barrier was undone. Issei's armor broke off and my gloves disappeared, both of us collapsed if not for Raynare and Miho catching us in time.

Asia and Raynare went to heal the pervert whose face was on the latter's breasts. Raynare spoke fondly, "You were really cool and dashing out there."

"Sorry... don't think we can... have our date... today."

"That's too bad. Well, I can at least reward you for your efforts." She placed a kiss on his cheek. The pervert blushed and had a happy goofy grin on his face.

"You were amazing Hanwei-sama. I'm so glad you are safe." Miho placed her version of healing tag on me, fixing up my body and stuffed my head on her bountiful chest while patting me. I could feel the minute tremors of fear and worry on her body.

"Sorry... Miho... couldn't think... of... anything... else."

"Daisuke," Issei croaked out, head down from shame for some reason, "thank you... for saving my ass."

"What's gotten... into you... I've always-"

"I mean, it's my fault... I got you killed that day and kept... dragging you to dangerous stuff... I've always felt guilty... and didn't know how to apologize."

"... Oh please... I chose to help you remember... You never asked me for help did you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Quit worrying... about the small stuff... You buy me lunch... next time then."

Issei smiled sheepishly, "Thank you."

"Sure... no... pro-..." And the world around me blacked out.

* * *

"Alright what was so important that you had to talk to me privately?" Azazel asked.

A few days passed and the Governor General became a teacher in Kuoh. Apparently, Sona showed vengeful elation in appointing him as our club's advisor because of me using her to get rid of Serafall. Meh, if I'm pranking someone then I must be prepared to be pranked. Give and take.

My voice was shaking from anticipation and nervousness, "Back when I saw Vali with these eyes, I noticed that his aura greatly resembles to mine. Not exact, but his is the closest than anyone else's. My theory isn't solid but it does explain about my growth rate and the reason why I'm in this world. You've been with Vali for a long time, so I thought you can help me."

He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed and a frown marring his visage. The weight of my words were setting onto him.

"Azazel, please be honest with me. Am I a descendant of the original Lucifer?"

* * *

 **Tetho: Well, some people don't like being suffocated by too many girls I guess.**

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry about the lengthy chapter. I actually wanted to write more to be honest. Hope you like the fight, doesn't feel as good as against Kokabiel to me but this is the best I got. Be careful of the virus. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	34. Chapter 33: Throwback Part 4

Chapter 33: Throwback Part 4

Rias was in her room, finally finished clearing all her Japanese paraphernalia and souvenirs she brought from her previous apartment. Only a few were left since she teleported most back to her room in the Gremory Household like she always do. She'll need to remember to visit her precious when she goes back during the summer vacation. They'll definitely miss her as much as she misses them. Too bad the otaku can't keep them in her room though, there's just too many of them to fit in.

Which reminds her, does Daisuke know about her messy habit? He does know about her obsession with all things Japanese, but what about more detailed tidbit about her? Rias hopes not, she doesn't want him to see her as a slob. Well, his room is always clean whenever she sneaks in. And for some reason, her apartment always looks cleaner than the times before she left for school.

The only conclusion she could think of was her number 1 love rival, but that doesn't mean Rias is gonna go easy on stealing Daisuke.

And for that reason, the busty red head was now in her newly bought swimsuit, checking herself out in front of the mirror. Making a few poses to find out which will give the best view for him. It can't be too revealing or else it wouldn't leave for much imagination, all the while showing her flawless white skin. The trick is too reveal most of her body but pull back at the last second, making him sexually pent up and desire to see more. That's how she'll bait her man, with the power of summer swimsuits.

At first Rias wanted to find Chinese themed swimsuit but Akeno suggested to ask the person himself. She thought about how it'll ruin the surprise, but knowing better about his taste is imperative. Information is the key, she'll be able to surprise him with something better in the future with that knowledge. After researching about love, the King found out it's not too different from Rating Games. She has this in the bag.

Bending down, Rias studied at her reflection to find the best angle to give a Daisuke a sneak peek. Her boobs are nice but it feels lacking somehow, the Rook momentarily looks at her ass too sometimes before regaining control of himself. It was cute actually, to see the strong man trying to resist her charms and blushing as a result. If only he would look at her and no one else.

But she's getting off track, Rias did another pose. This one was the confident type where she push her hip outwards, one hand on the pelvis while the other was slowly gliding down her thigh, all the while leaning her chest forward. This one shows off more of her entire body instead of solely focusing on her breasts. However, there won't be many chances to pose like this naturally. Timing is important too after all.

That's when she remembered her most important trait: her beautiful crimson hair. Rias smirk deviously, she has much more experience than Miho in showing off her hair. Deciding for the cool beauty fashion, the red head imagines herself surfacing from the pool and sticking out her chest, all the while slightly arching her body and flipping her damp hair backwards like that mermaid in a certain children's story. The glistening water will amplify her radiance under the summer sun.

 _'Oh yeah. He will be mine.'_

Rias did a few more poses while jotting down notes, keeping them as reference for the future. By the time she was done, the red head checked the clock and found out there was still some time before going to bed. In that case, she'll go see what Daisuke's doing and maybe earn herself some headpats, there's just something mystifying about his touch, especially when she wants them _lower_.

Changing to her nightgown, the King exited her room and strolled towards his apartment, finding her Rook on a table filled with some books and paper. This is her third day since moving in so she doesn't know much what he does at home except for the usual and basic training. She was hoping to see him shirtless doing push ups but it's not going to be that easy she suppose. What? A devil can imagine naughty thoughts can't she?

Miho was next to her master, reading a book while silently enjoying his company. While the familiar is distracted, she took a seat on his other side, "Good evening Daisuke, what are you doing?"

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, the salamander tried to accept the vixen's existence in her territory, it would only cause her master trouble if she made another fuss. Miho stayed quiet for now but she did scoot a little closer to Hanwei-sama.

"Hey Rias, just making the final touch ups on my teleportation spell." He answered with his eyes on the paper, but she could spot the slightest tinge of pink the moment his eyes were briefly on her. An observation skill she picked up after watching him for so long.

"Already?" She was a bit surprised, the high-class devil took some time to learn how to traverse from point A to point B. Then again, this is Daisuke she's talking about. He's made a lot of modified spells suited for his combat style.

"Yeah. For now, the effects are instant with no visual cues, perfect for surprise attacks. Though I still can't teleport long distances with the modified version." He made a few strokes using his calligraphy pen.

The King noticed that most of the magic books were from the small library in the club room, some were borrowed from her Queen. Rias didn't pay much attention following the first few times he asked for a book about spells and magic, knowing he wouldn't try anything too bad and promised he would only test dangerous spells under her and Akeno's supervision at their training ground.

However, now that she studied closer at the titles, they were all related to spacetime and theories about multiple worlds. Her fingers subconsciously clenched against the seat of her chair, Daisuke wouldn't do something inconceivable as returning back to his home world right? Daisuke is her Rook, he's already happy with his new home and life right? There's no reason for him to go back right?

Right?

Rias calmed her rampaging heart. He already vowed that he would protect her and never leave her side. Her Rook did mention something about having a bad past like most of her servants but that's not involved in anyway of course. She'll just go ahead and ask him right now.

...

Okay, she was still preparing herself, not like there's anything to prepare. She'll ask him now.

...

That didn't count! She'll definitely ask him this very moment! There's nothing stopping the one and only Rias Gremory!

...

 _'Aaarrrghhhh!'_ Rias screamed in her mind. What was wrong with her!? Maybe Rias knows less about her Rook's past than her other servants' but that's one of the many reasons why she moved in with him (technically) in the first place! As his King, it was her sworn duty to ensure he's satisfied and happy. The Gremory heiress will use whatever riches and connections she has to make his pain go away to the best of her abilities. But how is she gonna do that if she doesn't know what he's been through! All she has to say is-

"Rias, are you okay?" The red head nearly rocked her chair, finding Daisuke gazing at her with concerned features, "You look a little restless and troubled about something."

"I'm fine." Answering naturally still made him suspicious, even Miho didn't buy it.

"You don't have to keep your problems to yourself. Remember back what I said when we kicked fire chicken's butt?" Daisuke warmly patted her, "We're here for you, I'm here for you. I know you are amazing, but try asking your friends for help once in a while. If there's anything I can help, feel free to ask."

The soft soothing sensation calmed her thoughts, Rias tried to lean her head to feel more like she always do. To think her love has this much effect on her, melting away her defenses like he can solve anything, "Actually," She chewed her inner cheek a bit, "Daisuke, are you trying to find a way back home? Your original home world I mean."

He paused in his administration, fear began to creep onto her but he resumed, "Are you worried about me leaving you?"

She slowly nodded, not trusting that her words would be steady

Daisuke simply smiled, "Then it's okay, it's only temporary. Once I tell my friends and family that I'm doing well, I'll come back. I'll make sure to find a way to come back to this world before going. I'm your Rook remember, you're not getting rid of me that easy."

For a moment, Rias sighed and slouched in relief before righting back her elegant posture. When she thought more about his words however, fear returned. Not for her but for him. Grasping his hand into hers, "Daisuke, I understand how you feel but wouldn't it be easier to not get your hopes up. Please be realistic, what you trying to do is virtually impossible, you don't have to work so hard."

Despite the words, the King was thinking about what was best for her servant. Rias is smart enough to know every single aspect for the requirements of his feat are unreasonably arduous. He could try for the entirety of his near immortal life but there has been no one, not even Gods could accomplish a task like this. A whole new world where no one in hers have ever heard of much less traveled to. Constantly beating himself to keep going.

Rias doesn't want to see Daisuke's hard work going down the drain like that. Everyday believing that he could succeed if he tried, only for him to fall into despair when he dies trying and filled with regrets for not trying harder. He would be happier if he lived his life to the fullest, "Wouldn't it be easier to just let it go? To make new happy memories with everyone? With me?"

Unbeknownst to the devils, Miho was stunned by the red head's appeal, quietly seething while endeavoring to not accidentally incinerate her book in rage. The salamander was angry, her master is trying his best to achieve what he desires from the bottom of his heart. If the vixen really did care about him, she should have supported him, not elucidating how impossible his dream is. Hanwei-sama actions wouldn't even directly affect her negatively.

"You're right, it would be easier to just give up and enjoy with my new family. But that doesn't mean I should forget about my old one." Rias' smile vanished as Daisuke freed his hand and smiled cheekily, "They're probably out there looking for me. Someone gave me a good push for me, so I'm not giving up. Besides, I already got a few ideas on how to get back."

Miho's heartbeat skyrocketed as her rage was completely quelled, her face flush in happiness that her words got through to him, and how much her words gave him the courage to move on. Unable to contain her emotions, the familiar leaned her head onto his shoulder, inhaling his scent which made her happier.

The red head noticed her rival's actions, that love-struck signs all over her was palpable. She must have something to do with Daisuke's insistence to return home. The Rook didn't look uncomfortable in the least and slightly leaned onto her touch. Rias frowned, those two were a lot closer than she initially anticipated, not like she was discouraged though. Taking his arm in between her breasts, Rias rested her own head on his other shoulder, "Alright, if that is what you want, I won't say more. But if you ever feel sad or lonely, remember I'll be there for you."

It seems gentler and purer words have a better affect on him if that happy smile on his face meant anything.

* * *

This was unlike anything Akeno has experienced, the demand in his voice, the power to make her obey, the control on her will to do his bidding. It was all so new to her. The sadist has always preyed on her enemies, the anguish in their screams turned her on so much. Torturing those bad people always made her feel supreme as they writhed under her lightning.

But now, standing in front of her was the side of Daisuke-kun she has never seen before. He was always the righteous, strong fighter who would stand up to superior opponents if they get on his bad side. Seeing the nice guy who became arrogant, hungry, and slightly dark was something that greatly surprised her. At first she assumed he was just acting, but when he forcefully lift her chin to lock gaze with him, she could see the lust. His eyes travelling down her body and back to her own like he was going to devour her.

A jolt of electricity ran down Akeno's spine, like she was under Daisuke-kun's spell except he didn't use any magic, charmed and couldn't think about anything except obeying his command. It was similar to her actually, while she's a perfect Onee-sama in school, she reveals her other side when ruthlessly zapping her opponents. What Daisuke-kun's doing is the same as her. Bowing down to him must have broke his restraints and unleashed his suppressed thirst for women. She knew a healthy adolescent young man like Daisuke-kun has a perverted side, and she was right!

Akeno has mostly been a sadist for a reason. Despite also having a masochistic side, there was no one who could satisfy her criteria. No man who could make her kneel, and demand absolute loyalty of both mind and body. Someone who could make her wet as he continuously pound her in more ways than one hard enough to make her scream his name in ecstasy. Until she met this side of Daisuke-ku- no, Daisuke-sama.

She could almost feel herself reaching her limit by his lusty gaze alone.

Just when she couldn't think this could get any better, Daisuke-sama summoned a clone. Now she was overflowing, one sadistic Daisuke-sama was enough to make her thoughts run wild but now two? Would her mind break from the pleasure? Would he force her to keep going after she couldn't take in more? Would he be cruel enough to do so much to a virgin like her? Akeno has never been so scared and excited at the same time in her life.

And she fucking loves it!

If that wasn't enough, Daisuke-sama took her ribbon without warning and blindfolded her, rendering her sight unavailable to her. Akeno can't tell where he'll attack her now. After lying down on her back as ordered, she was practically ready to explode. What is his expression right now? What will he do to her first? The masochist's imagination was going crazy.

Impatiently waiting, the Queen tried to calm her body, it would be no fun if she gets tired too quickly. This is a memorable moment where she finally claims her beloved's love as well as lust, and she refuses to ruin it. The moment where she can embrace her masochistic side completely. Finally, she'll soon know what it is like to let someone else take control.

After a about a minute or so, Akeno's urges settled down somewhat but Daisuke-sama hasn't made a move on her yet. Is he waiting for when they both go as long as possible for their first time? Maybe she should inform her new master that she was ready, but speaking up as a slave without permission might anger him. Then again, the masochist does want her master to be more energetic, "Daisuke-sama, I am ready to be ravished however you want."

...

How strange. Akeno was fully expecting to be rebuked with 'You dare speak in my presence without permission again? How insolent, it seems you still don't know your place.' or something like that and have a digit sharply jammed into her orifice(s). A punishment is naturally in order, unless... To think Daisuke-sama can be so creative with his teasing. Smiling sultrily, "Ooooooh, I like this silent treatment."

Akeno could've sworn she heard a slap, but that can't be right. If there is a slap, it should be on her. At this rate, she'll be dried and no longer in proper presentation. Some stimulation is in order. Feeling bold, the masochist opened her mouth and slightly protruded her tongue while her hands were slowly reaching for her crotch.

"Gah! I can't take it anymore! Akeno stop!"

Her hands were grasped, stopping them from doing her dirty business. Akeno then felt a pair of hands grabbing under her arms, helping her to sit up. And finally, the blindfold was removed. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to get used to sunlight again and she saw him, he was exasperated with a mix of guilt. Confused, "Daisuke-sama? Were you not pleased?"

The Rook opened his mouth, then closed it, then repeated a couple more times before rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, "Akeno, I was just acting. I was never going to violate you."

Staring at Daisuke-sama blankly made him uncomfortable, Akeno remembered his expressions and tone, finding it hard to believe it was all false, "But, the way you talked and looked at me was so real."

"I uh... know some lines and thought of what the complete opposite of me would be like. I combined the two and spouted whatever bullshit I could think of. Sorry?"

Her fantasy world shattered, like lightning struck down in her mind. What the masochist is seeing is the usual nice Daisuke-kun, as if the condescending and powerful Daisuke-sama was nothing but a figment of her imagination. There was no hint of deception she could find yet she yearned for Daisuke-sama to return and punish her, envisioning their future completing one another with their fetishes.

And what was Akeno supposed to do with her horny state right now? Her bikini bottom is wet for nothing.

"Akeno, are you okay?" He tentatively asked as she's lost in thought.

Well, if her masochistic side wouldn't help her, then she'll just have to go back to the usual sadism. Daisuke-sama backed away a little from the smile plastered on her face. Akeno shoved him down, crawling on all four until she straddled him. The Rook was thoroughly terrified, "A-Akeno?"

"Ara ara Daisuke-sama, how mean of you to give me the female version of blue balls." The sadist removed her top, her bare breasts shaking and hanging right in his face. Akeno was pleasantly surprised when she felt a bulge in between her legs. Her juices began leaking again, "It is only fair that you take responsibility."

Daisuke-sama's face became red as Rias' hair. The sadist's hands freely roamed over his muscular body while her hips were grinding against the appendage, nearly eliciting a moan from him. Oh she was gonna force him to become the lusty Daisuke-sama again or try doing it while she's riding him like a champion. It was payback time for his behavior.

"Akeno," Daisuke-sama muttered out and clapped his hands in remorse, "Sorry, you're really beautiful and sexy but I just can't. Please forgive me."

Pausing from her seduction, regardless of how much Akeno wants him she couldn't say no when he's looking straight at her so sincerely. Almost like a small animal begging to be free from excessive petting. She sighed, "I suppose I did go a bit too far. But could you at least finger me until I'm satisfied? Because of your act, it is aching for any sort of attention."

"Huh, I half expected you to ask for more than that. Sorry but even if I wanted to, I'll be too excited to maintain my existence while doing that."

Blinking, "What do you-"

 ***poof***

Before Akeno knew what happened next, she landed on the floor with a soft thud, right where Daisuke-sama disappeared. And then she remembered that Daisuke-sama created a clone before blindfolding her. The original must have escaped with his virginity when she was still under her control, "Ufufu, well played Daisuke-sama. Perhaps a different approach is in order to seduce you."

The Queen will find her best friend to continue their discussion from before. But for now, she needs to masturbate or her genitals will suffer for the rest of the day.

* * *

Miho tried to be respectful of the two guests in her territory, she didn't like more people so close to her but it is only for one night. Besides, those two were far more powerful than anyone else she's seen since one is the Lucifer and the other is the Ultimate Queen. More power equals to more respect and they displayed no thieving actions like the vixen. She attempted to complain about the Maou's little sister's inappropriateness when her master clamped her mouth, presumably because he didn't wish to besmirch his master's name.

However, the familiar did get a form of entertainment when Rias was embarrassed and flustered because of the older brother's unexpectedly juvenile hobby. The pictures of 'Ria-tan' capturing Hanwei-sama's fondness didn't bother her. She did not want to be viewed as an adorable and innocent hatchling, but as a strong and beautiful potential mate. Furthermore, her master always does have a soft spot for all things cute.

"Sirzechs-sama, Hanwei-sama, may I excuse myself and instruct Miho-sama? I see great potential in her as a maid worthy of the Gremory Household."

"Eh?" That ended when she somehow became recruited to become a maid. Miho didn't understand the need to become one since she's already a loyal familiar to Hanwei-sama. She wanted to serve him more than the Gremory Household in general, "How could I be of use to Hanwei-sama as a maid?"

The maid listed down the benefits under her tutelage. It did irk the familiar that she has flaws but Miho did notice the maid's gait and posture were quite refined, maybe she'll be of better use to her master. What sealed the deal was when she saw him flushing a little at the end of Grayfia's response, she guessed he must like seeing her improve, "I will gratefully accept your teachings, Grayfia-san."

Both of them went to Rias' apartment, the owner was in her room so it gives solitude for Miho to learn in peace. She first walked and worked on chores like usual, expect with Grayfia-san adjusting the angulation of her limbs and body. It was brief but she did feel some slight improvements on working elegantly without adding any unnecessary stress to her bones and muscles.

Miho only learned the basics for now like cleaning and brewing tea for guests (Hanwei-sama prefers milk more). After doing a few practices while balancing books on her head, "Excuse me Grayfia-san, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you harbor romantic feelings for Lucifer-sama?"

Grayfia silently wondered why her student would ask that question, her marital status was no secret to anyone. She'll play along for now, "Why do you wish to know?"

It took a few moments for Miho reluctantly answer, she was asking someone who she just met after all. But she had to know, because her eyes showed so much love for her master, "I often question myself whether it is possible for someone to... be together with another of higher status."

So that's what the young girl was thinking about. Grayfia's eyes soften, recalling the times of her youth with Sirzechs Gremory during the war. The Ultimate Queen could empathize with the familiar's situation, but Grayfia was already in a relationship with Sirzechs before she became a maid, "Are you assuming power and position have any influence in budding new love?"

"... Yes." That's what Miho thought, for a familiar to have affections for her master happened in some books she have read. Hanwei-sama must want a mate befitting of his power and ability, someone who could stand by his side and fight with him, not someone who stood behind him. Although Miho was catching up to everyone, she still couldn't match the vixen in strength, that Power of Destruction would always corrode her flames before the salamander could get too close.

"That is generally true. It would be difficult to have someone take special notice to a lower ranked subordinate. There may be times when no matter what you do, that person will never truly reciprocate your feelings." The maid answered, deciding to pause her lessons for a different one, "However, that should not result in despair. Do not change your ideals to suit the need of another, that would only betray your identity. That person will only love his perfect woman, not you directly. You will never find genuine happiness down that path."

Miho nodded, paying full attention at her words. The way Grayfia-san explained was so detailed, as if she's had much experience in love.

"Whom you choose as your spouse must see you as yourself. Perhaps this man fancy your features, or because he craves for what you have, or for whatever reasons. Nevertheless, etch into your memory that love must be mutual, to desire for each other's happiness more than your own. There will always be arguments or disagreements no matter how much you dislike them, however know that he will always love you."

"You are still young, maybe what you feel is love or simple affection which will pass away with time. Tell me, does that man have treated you in a way he has truly won your heart? Do you feel that his happiness is more important than your own?"

The familiar closed her eyes, thinking back on all the times she spent with her master. The time when he saved her, when he brought her to his territory, when he put up with her mistakes during chores, when he believed she could get stronger when she faltered, when he revealed his secret and past to her, when he bought her the beautiful hair clip... And when he told her how happy he was to meet her.

She opened her eyes, staring straight at her teacher's confidently, "Yes."

Grayfia smiled, "I see, then keep working hard to earn his love. It is still possible to do so despite the difference in position, I am sure Hanwei-sama would see your way if you try. Always be strong, proud, and beautiful. Now, let us resume your maid training."

"Thank you Grayfia-sensei." The familiar nodded in new found respect for the Ultimate Queen, not just as a warrior and teacher but also as a woman. She was ready to replace the book on her head until she paused. Her face blushing red, realizing that why Grayfia-sensei knows Miho wanted to become Hanwei-sama's mate when she never mentioned the specifics. Slowly turning her head, she found that the maid was grinning almost humorously, causing her to redden further.

With much embarrassment, Miho continued her lessons and was later given a manual about the requirements to become a maid. It was a bit thick but she only need to know the basics before meeting her teacher again. The salamander asked when that will be but her response was 'soon'. Inwardly shrugging, she accepted the answer since being a maid was similar to her normal lifestyle. The only hard part is when she needs to maintain composure when dealing with impertinent people.

Since her teacher already knows who she loves, Miho has one last question, "Excuse me Grayfia-sensei, will you support the vi- I mean Rias in her endeavor to win Hanwei-sama's love?"

The maid wanted the familiar to address the Gremory heiress with respect but will refrain for now. She is directly serving the Rook not Rias-ojousama herself. Grayfia could understand her plight considering the number of women throwing themselves at the previous Gremory heir/Maou Lucifer before his marriage was made public. She just hopes this won't cause any problems in he future, "As a maid serving the ojou-sama's household, yes. I wish to see her efforts bear fruit."

Miho nodded solemnly, she expected it but hearing that the vixen has another person on her side was still daunting.

"However," The salamander perked up, "I would not go out of my way for that to happen. Whether she or you have claimed him, I will wish for those future lovers to be happy together. Do not falter if the odds are against you."

As Miho stared at her teacher, she felt a sense of encouragement, happy that there is someone who believes she stood a chance. She bowed, "Thank you very much, Grayfia-sensei."

Following her lessons, they returned back to where the men were talking as Grayfia-sensei knocked her master on the head. Miho was greatly bewildered by the violence but her teacher said that someone needs to keep Lucifer in check before his frolicking becomes out of control. Since Hanwei-sama is somewhat disciplined with occasional childish outbursts, the familiar doesn't understand the reasoning. Maybe this will happen when he's older?

By bedtime, Miho briefly read through the manual for any important points and went to sleep, feeling relieved since the vixen cannot sleep with her master tonight. But before that happened, she realized that she never received the answer to her first question. Does Grayfia-sensei love Lucifer-sama? Aw well, she can ask her next time. If she does, then Miho will support her all the way.

* * *

Koneko nodded her goodbyes to her classmates, hand waving with her ever stoic features and made her way to the club room. There was the usual look of adoration from everyone as she passed by. The school mascot ignored them as always and arrived at her destination, thinking about her training regime for later tonight. She wasn't gonna let anyone abuse Gya-kun, not by a long shot.

Knocking the door, she was surprised to see her fellow Rook alone. Koneko looked around and confirmed that there's no one else, then again they were a bit early, "Good evening Daisuke-senpai. Where's everyone else?"

"Probably busy with some stuff and have to deal with them before coming. Issei and Asia are on cleaning duty today, and I think Gasper's talking to a client right now."

She nodded, at least the Dhampir still serves his clients with online help instead of lazing around and playing video games all day. Senpai pulled out his workbooks and tried to get some homework done before club time. "Why aren't you using your clones?"

"I can, but I don't like taking the easy method unless it's necessary. Besides, I still need magic for satisfying my clients and training later."

Taking a seat next to him, Koneko pulled out a chocolate bar and began nibbling, occasionally seeing Daisuke-senpai having a bit of trouble with Japanese. Can't blame him actually, devils may have the language ability to communicate but not for writing or exams. And he's learning that and devil language to learn new spells. At least the little Rook was educated before coming to Kuoh.

The sound of pen tapping gradually stopped, Daisuke-senpai turned to her with concern, "Koneko, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Are you pushing yourself too much or maybe worrying about how you're not keeping up with everyone else in a fight?"

Koneko instantly stopped eating, her first instinct was to deny that question but realized who she was talking to. If he's asking her this, that means it'll eventually happen in the future, "... Maybe."

He kneeled to talk to her at eye level, "Koneko listen, just because everyone else managed to contribute to something special that doesn't mean you're not."

Avoiding his gaze, "What gave it away?"

"When you accidentally grabbed Gasper to your client the other day. Wasn't exactly sure but I had a suspicion. Now don't change the subject."

"What do you know? You've grown strong faster than anyone else." Her supposed snarky reply became harsh, until she realized her tone and trembled, "Senpai I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

The older Rook hugged her tightly, shushing and stroking her hair gently, "It's okay, everything is okay. I'm here for you, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

The young girl immediately sought his comfort and buried her face into his chest, feeling the nostalgia of her sister doing same thing. She was so relaxed her ears and tail came out, not like he doesn't know who she is anyway. After a few moments, Koneko calmed and pulled herself away, "Sorry senpai, I overreacted."

Daisuke-senpai simply smiled, "I can understand the feeling of jealousy, but I never had this growth rate or Double Burst before coming to this world. I had to work hard everyday to get better like every other human."

"Really?" Now that Koneko thought about it, he did say that there was no supernatural entities in his world or at least not to his knowledge. Senpai was living an ordinary human life with no outstanding features, which means he knows what it's like to be weak.

"Yeah, the only reason I'm so good at fighting was because of constant training and my otaku hobby of watching shounen animes. There are a lot of them in my world you know. And because of that, I know you can get stronger even without using senjutsu."

"How?" She asked a bit too excitedly. She thought he was gonna be like everyone else and tell her to control senjutsu.

"Hard work, perseverance and a bit of thinking to find out what you lack and need. Firstly, you could either learn a whole bunch of tricks to get out of any situation. Not that many can master so many skills, which means option 2. Get so good with your limited repertoire to the point you can do anything."

"For example, I know an anime about a guy who is literally made of rubber. He can stretch his arms for ranged attacks, store elastic energy into his legs and launch with high speed, repelling physical force and bullets with his rubbery body, blow air into his fist to gigantic proportions in terms of size and strength, and do other bunch of stuff."

"With super strength, you can physically launch an air bullet from your punch to an enemy for long range, or punch the ground to throw off their footing and the pieces of earth might even knock them."

"You can predict what your opponent might do next. Your hand-to-hand combat is already good but it would be better if you could supplement it with other skills, like using your cute ears to hear the movements of his body and know where the sound of the attack would go, or maybe use your tail to swipe the enemy as a surprise attack. If you know where your opponent would strike a few moments early, you can counter it."

Koneko blushed when he complimented her ears but snapped back to focus, a little discouraged since some of his suggestions would mean she needs to show the world her nekomata features. It's not senjutsu but the sight of nee-sama turning into a bloodthirsty criminal in that form still scares her. A deep rooted trauma because nekoshous have very high compatibility with senjutsu...

"You're still worried about your nekoshou form aren't you?"

She nodded shamefully.

Daisuke-senpai smiled like an older sibling, gently patting her head and earning soft purrs, "I won't say I completely understand your emotions but please know that senjutsu and youjutsu are two completely different powers. You don't have to do it now if you don't want to, but I'll support whenever I can when you do. We're the black and white Rooks of Gremory right?"

Slowly, a smile found its way to her lips, feeling the cliché of his naming sense, "Black and white Rooks of Gremory? Did you thought of the name just now?"

"Yup, I'm more of the on-the-fly kind of thinker."

"... Senpai, will I control senjutsu and not hurt everyone else in the future?"

"That's the future from what I've seen, not the future of this world. I can't tell you everything because it is your own effort and thinking that brought you that far in the original timeline, otherwise you can't understand your own powers and might not develop them as much. The suggestions I've made to everyone were skills and techniques they never have or will thought of in my world."

"But I can tell you this, you've endured much more than most kids would have and managed to reach this far despite of it. You're strong not just in body, but heart and mind. Never forget your roots and know that you decide what to do with your power, not the other way around. Go at your own pace and push yourself only when you want to, not because you have to. That's what I always do."

The nekoshou leaned into his touch more, purring louder as his words gave her courage and hope. Normally Koneko doesn't like to play cat for someone else's satisfaction, but looks like there's an exception to that rule. She started to rub into his hand affectionately as her more feline instincts took over.

Senpai really likes it though if his awed face was of any indication. His masterful hand was scratching all at the right places, Koneko could get used to this, "Are you sure you should treat me so nicely when you have Miho-san?"

The scratching stopped, prompting her to mewl for more attention. Daisuke-senpai blushed and fidgeted, "What do you mean?"

Koneko deadpanned.

He groaned, "Was it that obvious?"

"You were staring at her like a love struck puppy back at the pool."

"You think she knows how I feel?"

"Don't think so." Surprisingly, the salamander was quite dense to her master's emotions. Either she's been in the wild too long to understand how human interactions work or Koneko was too angry to properly see her reactions. She's pretty sure it's the former though, "Are you going to confess?"

"... Maybe... once I man up enough I guess."

"You do know she loves you right?"

"I know it's stupid of me to be nervous but I've never confessed before."

Koneko simply smiled, inwardly supporting her senpai. Already having this much affection was enough for her, "Wimp."

The nekoshou's ears turned and heard footsteps, quickly hiding her feline appendages back before Buchou and the others entered. She walked away before the affronted Daiuske-senpai could retort.

She really likes spending time with her senpai.

* * *

"Promotion: Queen!" The Pawn powered up immediately after he got Buchou's command.

Issei breathed a sigh of relief when Daisuke took over for him to rest, Boosting all the way to his absolute limit while watching Vali toying with the Rook. They were now in the second-worst case scenario: the Sekiryuutei fighting the Hakuryuukou with _some_ help. The Pawn stared out as Daisuke fired his wind magic even though Rooks aren't supposed to have big reserves.

If Issei would have to guess, Daisuke's about as strong as him in his incomplete Balance Breaker. Dammit, his rival keeps setting the bar higher and higher.

Everyone held their breathes, watching the Rook forming a Rasengan straight towards Vali. It's risky considering it only takes one touch for the Hakuryuukou to continuously Divide his energy until he drops like a sack of potatoes but there was no other choice if Daisuke needs to wear him down. There's always the trump card but it's our only chance of winning, using it early or without making sure the hybrid would go down from it is too risky.

The moment the two clashed, blue wind obstructed their views, but still enough to see Rasengan broke through until Vali had a chokehold on their friend.

"Daisuke!"

"Issei Hyoudou, stay where you are." Azazel ordered the pervert before he could rush back to help him.

He whipped his head back in fury, "You want me to do what!? Daisuke's going to get killed!"

"Think about the whole reason why he's buying you time in the first place." The Governor General calmly replied, his eyes all over the battlefield, "You only have one chance, don't waste his efforts."

"Waste his efforts?" Akeno spoke quietly, but her eyes were filled with intensity. If the fallen wasn't so much stronger than her, she would have electrified him to oblivion, "You dare say that his efforts are more important than his life?"

Rias couldn't take this anymore, she's watching her beloved fighting alone against someone far superior. There was only so much she could take, "Enough, you've made your point! Now let us in! He needs help!"

"Not yet." Azazel denied, smirking at the cunning/crazy stunt the Rook is about to pull, "Those eyes aren't ones that show weakness and despair."

Forcuis sensed a huge spike in magic above the two fighters and gawked, drawing everyone's attention and they followed his gaze, "He wouldn't."

Miho saw the fire in his eyes, the same ones that she's seen so many times when her master refuses to give up or when his spells repeatedly misfire during their initial developments. She clutched her chest in sorrow, "He would."

"Getsuga Jujisho!"

Azazel whistled at the attack, can't compare it to that wind ball earlier but still pretty good, "Smart. Reckless, but smart. He caught Vali locked for a moment and managed to considerably wound him. A strategy meant to weaken Vali so Issei has a better chance. A little too soon for a suicidal attack but sometimes the first strike decides the momentum of the battle. You see that Issei, don't throw away this opportunity he's giving you. If you want to help him, hurry and stock up more Boosts."

The Sekiryuutei thought back to the first day he met Daisuke, he was too shell shocked back then to think properly and had to let his friend do all the work. A sense of nostalgia and frustration now returned as the Rook was doing it again, _'Goddammit! Hang on Daisuke, just a little more!'_

What set the spectators at their boiling point was when Vali got a little more serious and countered Daisuke, stomping and about to turn him into paste. The ORC couldn't take it anymore and began attacking the barrier in vain, the Rook already used up his healing tag last night because he saved them. Azazel narrowed his eyes, ready to step into the fight.

 **[Explosion]**

Until the breasts-loving pervert finally hit his limit and recused the Rook's hide. Settling back in his relaxed but vigilant posture, the Governor General continued analyzing the youths' stats and battle styles while ignoring the murderous leers from the others. He took out his notepad and wrote down his opinion on them. They were using their gears in different ways, most probably attributed to the creative thinking of the dimension hopper.

What really amazed Azazel was Daisuke's last spell, he hasn't seen one of those potions for a century or two but they still work like a charm. If only those abominations didn't taste like shit and have the after effect of making him feel like a noodle.

That spinning disc spell was completely on a different level, especially when Daisuke can instantly teleport his attack right in front of his opponent. He frowned at that decision but will tell him his flaw during training. Right now he's marveling at the sheer stupidity of the spell. The devils plus fire spirit were awed but not as much as his lackeys, their jaws loosely hanging open. Hopefully this will motivate Forcuis more, he does have sort of a rivalry after their initial meeting.

But still, yeesh! That kid's gonna be one hell of a monster when he grows up. Might even beat Vali by himself one day.

However, both of them are out of fuel and Vali's still aching for more action. Raynare stared at Issei's armor chipping and cracking as the wielder was exhausted, hesitantly voicing her concerns, "Azazel-sama, isn't this enough? They obviously can't continue any further."

"Oh ho, worried about your little boy toy?" The fallen teased, eliciting a blush from her. He laughed, "Ha! Then again I guess nobody likes loosing whatever makes them feel good. You do have a point though."

Vali stared at Aoi- no, Tan Han Wei hard. Throughout the fight, he displayed obstinacy and power beyond what normal devils could achieve since he defeated Kokabiel. It somewhat reminded him of himself except with more kindness. He thought that the reincarnated devil simply overestimated himself like the fools he has fought before. The will to decide his own fate and the mind to acknowledge the person as a whole. The descendant of Lucifer might understand a little why Issei Hyoudou considers him as a rival now.

"If that is what you choose then I, Vali Lucifer hereby declare you, Tan Han Wei as my rival."

"Never thought I'd see Vali going soft for another rival. Today is just full of surprises and it's not even noon yet. Hey Vali, you wanna see something cool?"

"Azazel, are you finally going to help them?"

The scheming pervert will enjoy seeing the outcome, "Something like that. Hey Issei, you remember Vali's technique? The one that can half the size of Daisuke's insanely powerful attack?"

"Yeah..."

"If you don't defeat him now, Vali will half all of the women's bust size, including your 'Yuuma-chan's'."

...

And as always, he was right. The sheer intensity of the Sekiryuutei's aura alone managed to create a wind pressure, blowing back everything that couldn't withstand it. Those two combined their energies and finally made Vali retreat. Everyone ran their sides, beyond relieved that they're safe.

"Wait, you're just gonna let him go!?" Rias yelled indignantly, "He's part of Khaos Brigade, we need to stop him while he's weakened!"

"We got something more urgent right now. Their fight devastated this park beyond recognition and trashed the surroundings. We need to hurry up and restore the place and erase the humans' memories before this is all uploaded into the social network."

The King looked around and finally realized the intensity of the fight. That earthquake shook Kuoh Town almost entirely, Azazel was able to protect them but the destruction has spread else where. The light and sound of the explosion definitely reached a far distance and she could see some humans already coming out to inspect the situation.

Sona's gonna give her an earful for this.

Azazel spread his wings and flew, "You guys can stay and watch over them, the Sitri heiress and I can handle it from here. After getting banned from helping, I'm pretty sure you don't want to leave them. It's the least I can do."

Rias looked at everyone, they were clearly frustrated and upset of their inability to help. Daisuke lost consciousness, soon followed by Issei. Those two fought bravely and barely managed to force their enemy to retreat. Khaos Brigade... if they keep popping up like this, in their current state only Daisuke would stand a chance of surviving. Was this why the otherworlder was always so paranoid about the future? Azazel is insufferable but he was right about one thing, they need to shape up.

But for now, Rias is just glad that her servants are safe and sound.

* * *

 **Guest: The barrier is a sphere not a dome, millenniums of developing magic can maximize the effect of spells. That and Azazel would make sure they wouldn't interfere anyway.**

 **narutofanatic at chapter 11: Thanks, already corrected it.**

 **petru95: Thanks, you'll find out more in future chapters.**

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm thinking about trying to write short stories like in the novel before going to Season 3. What do you guys think? I'll make a poll in my profile later for you guys to vote. And I've been really itching to write Season 3, big plans! Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	35. Chapter 34: Miniaturized

Chapter 34: Miniaturized

"Okay, that wraps it up." Rias compiled her papers and safely kept them in a folder, "Thank you Miho."

"Only because Hanwei-sama would be troubled by it."

"Thanks a lot Miho. You really helped us out." Daisuke thanked.

The familiar smiled, "It was my pleasure, Hanwei-sama."

Rias felt a vein throb in her forehead at the completely bias treatment. Calming her irritation, the King still felt grateful that the salamander helped her out with her club activity report. Because of the due date for her to submit it is earlier than last year's, she completely forgot about it with all that has happened recently.

In order to attain credits for Rias to stay in Kuoh and not get sent back to the devil school in the Underworld, she needs to do research on youkais or monsters living in Japan. Fortunately, her servant has a salamander who is living with her right now. Spirits are rare so having one with knowledge of her species and lineage who enjoys living in a human country would give her plenty of good information.

"I didn't know you guys have to do research on youkais. I thought the devils were hardly on good terms with Yasaka-san."

"Technically yes." Rias responded with a wry smile, "But Kuoh is a small town compared to Kyoto. As long as we have permission from her and not do anything bad, we get some leeway with the youkais. There are also youkais who are not following Yasaka here in our town. Last year we had help from a kappa."

"Kappa?" Miho tilted her head, "I was not aware that they live in such urban areas."

"This one in particular did not want to inherit his family's cucumber business and aspired to be a rapper."

"Rapper?"

"It's a type of popular music where you recite words rapidly and rhythmically, usually with an instrument." Daisuke informed Miho, "But still, I thought rappers would prefer going to the US instead of here."

"Koneko-chan knows him and is a fan of his rapping."

"Really?" The Rook quirked up an eyebrow in interest, "Maybe I'll go see what he's like."

"Unfortunately his father has a disease and he went back home. I thought about asking another youkai but he's also sick so Miho was my last option."

"The way you spoke somehow irks me."

Daisuke gave Miho a head pat before the situation escalates, "It's getting late. Just because it's summer vacation, we shouldn't stay up too long."

"You two go on ahead. I still need to submit this." Rias grabbed her folder and went back to her room.

Miho was slightly nonplussed by the vixen's action, normally she would jump at the chance to adhere herself to Hanwei-sama's side. Well she wasn't gonna look at a gift horse in the mouth, now the familiar can have her master all to herself.

Ever since the day when Khaos Brigade attacked the school, Hanwei-sama has given her permission to sleep with him every night. Now she can keep a closer watch on the vixen and feel the warmth of her master. Every night where the salamander can inhale his scent on his body felt like bliss coursing through her flames, and right on her favorite season when the sun felt the hotness.

The two went to the Rook's room as Miho cuddled to his side as usual. They felt comfortable in each other's presence and fell asleep.

...

The door opened silently, revealing Rias in her nightgown peeking in. She smirked as those two slept soundly without a care in the world, just as she wanted. The King tiptoed, careful to not make a noise while holding a vial of liquid in her hands. Yes, she did need to submit her report but that only require a simple teleportation spell to the devil school.

What really took her time was to finish a specific spell she's been dying to use on Daisuke. She's been preparing this for a while and now was her chance to do it. Slowly and steadily, Rias approached to her beloved, admiring his handsome sleeping face for a minute before opening the vial. Now is the moment of truth!

"Ahem."

A sudden sound spooked Rias, making her nearly drop the container before turning to an angry salamander. Miho slowly got out of the bed, careful to not wake her master up and got in front of the red head. The King almost felt repentant as the salamander leveled her a hard glare.

"I knew your actions warrant suspicion." Miho couldn't see very well in the dark, but her eyes have adjusted enough to see what Rias was about to do. She pointed at the small bottle and whispered, "What were you about to drug Hanwei-sama with?"

"Drug? This isn't a drug, I just wanted Daisuke to relax after that battle with the Hakuryuukou. It is an incense that will help him sleep better."

"Do not test my patience vixen." The air began to simmer around Rias, "If that was true, you would have given it to Issei as well."

Rias cursed under her breath and gave up, "Fine, this is actually to help my spell to turn Daisuke into a little child again."

Miho cooled down, bewildered but still vigilant, "A child? Why would you revert Hanwei-sama back into a hatchling?"

"Do you remember onii-sama showing him pictures of me as a child? Daisuke gushed at my cuteness and I wanted to see what he's like as a little kid."

"This is absurd." The familiar nearly yelled, "You would be putting his life in jeopardy, Hanwei-sama cannot protect himself as a hatchling. He will be preyed upon as his strength will also be diminished."

"It is only temporary, I can turn him back anytime I want. I only want to see, hug, and take pictures of cute little Daisuke. Surely you can understand how I feel."

"Not in the slightest. Why would I need any of those when I already have them by asking him?"

"No, not the teenage Daisuke. I mean the little one." Rias entered her business mode, desperate to win no matter the cost, "Think about it, wouldn't you love to see what Daisuke is like? All innocent, carefree, and asking you to carry him."

The salamander was thinking about, she has seen the stark contrast in the difference between human adult and juvenile. There was no denying that Miho is curious and interested to see the younger version of Hanwei-sama.

"And think about the childish actions of him trying to make you happy. He might even call you 'onee-chan'." Truthfully, Rias wanted this all for herself but at this point, she needs to convince Miho or she'll fail. Sharing is still better than getting nothing at all.

"Would he not be angry?" Miho asked tentatively.

The red head grinned, just one more push, "Of course not, it will only be temporary. After a few hours of cuddling the soft, warm, adorable little Daisuke, he'll be back to normal."

But to do that without his permission? Hanwei-sama always asked what the pinkette likes to get to know her better, and remembered when Rias and Akeno attempted to convince the familiar to allow her master to have a harem. He doesn't want that, and she's sure he doesn't want this either. Miho shook her head and growled, making Rias' victory smile drop, "No, I cannot allow that to happen."

Miho attempted to grab the vial in Rias' hands, but the latter still wouldn't give up and pulled back. The two girls kept up their pseudo tug of war, neither willing to let go of the little bottle and exerted more stregth. They grunted, their arms all over the place to claim their prize. Up, down, left, right. The vial was all over the place. And since this is a crack story, the flask impossibly slip out their grasp and flew into the air.

Their eyes looked up, watching it whirling around before ceremoniously landing in between them. A small explosion enveloped the two girls in red gas. Once subsided, in place of the curvaceous and gorgeous women any straight male would kill to date, were two lovable teeny tiny girls in oversized pajamas. They looked at each other and then at themselves, noticing how much larger the Rook's room is than before.

Baby Miho cutely glared at baby Rias, "Dis ish all ur fault! Gyah!" And proceeded to baby wrestle.

All the while Daisuke was still asleep, his hand unconsciously moving around to find his salamander's warmth.

* * *

Ugh, somehow my chest feels heavier and hotter than usual. I blearily opened my eyes, seeing two absolutely adorable kids staring right back at me, "Aww, come here."

My arms went to envelop them, hugging the two closer to me. I felt so at ease, their soft bodies and fragrant scent lulled my body into a state of deeper trance. My muscles relaxed as I closed my eyes back. They work even better than hug pillows, their warmth set a wave of comfort all over my body, not even the light filtering from my curtains could bother me. The sensation, the smell, the warmth. For a dream, this feels so real.

...

Too real.

Slowly reopening my eyes, I find the pairs of blue-green and pink slitted counterparts staring right at me.

I blinked.

They blinked.

I blinked twice.

They blinked twice.

I blinked three times.

They still did the same.

"... This isn't a dream, is it?"

They simultaneously shook their heads left and right.

All right. I slowly sat up with the kids in my arms, careful to not roughly shake them. On closer inspection, I noticed the red head kid was wearing Rias' nightgown and the pinkette was wearing a familiar pajama top, and on the floor next to my bed was Miho's pajama pants and broken pieces of glass. Both of them look like three or four-year-old versions of Rias and Miho.

Except the little pinkette has reddish pink scale-like markings covering her skin like armor, there was even a short tail sticking out of her behind.

It's the world of magic with unrealistically beautiful big breasted women, so I guess something like this is possible, "Okay, I'm guessing you're both the real Rias and Miho." I received collective nods, "For now, I need to figure out what happened and get you two back to normal."

Baby Miho suddenly pouted and pointed at baby Rias, mumbling some gurgles and baby talks. The little red head pouted back and they began to pull each other's hair. I intervened, "Hey stop it!"

They went stiff at my raised voice. Furrowing my eyebrows, "Listen, I don't what's going on but there will be no fighting. Indefinitely. We can talk about it after the problem is solved, do you understand me?"

They went teary-eyed, but obeyed and nodded solemnly. I smiled and patted their heads, "Good girls, let's get some breakfast and we'll have ice cream and sushi." The sad faces instantly disappeared and they nodded happily this time. I knew ice cream would work on most kids but Miho's a salamander, at least she still likes sushi.

After getting dressed, I carried the two to the dining table, preparing bread and jam for them. I tried cooking an egg but it was barely edible so I ate it myself, guess having Miho to cook for me for so long deteriorated my rudimentary cooking skills. Amusingly, baby Miho spat some fire and toasted her bread before chowing it down. She's never done that before.

Booting up my laptop, I played some kid videos to distract them and made a clone, ordering him to go buy ice cream and sushi. After that I made a phone call, "Morning Akeno, sorry to disturb you so early in the morning."

"Ara ara, did you miss me so much that your sexual desires increased? I can help you anytime you want."

"Nah, I usually need to go to the bathroom first thing in the morning so anything erotic is unnecessary. I actually need to ask you a favor."

"Ufufu, something even Rias and Miho-chan cannot do?"

"Uh..."

"Baby fish, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo~"  
"Baby fish, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo~"  
"Baby fish, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo~"  
"Baby fish~"

I checked on the kids who were engrossed in a song, their heads were bopping to the tune and in Miho's case, her tail was also bopping around. "Yeah. Can you buy some clothes for three to four-year-old girls and bring them to my place?"

 ***Ding Dong***

"Sorry Akeno, someone's visiting me." I went to open the front door and find... Akeno?

"Would these do?" She showed me the contents in her bags, filled with of cute clothes for little girls.

"... How did you get these so fast?"

"I was idly cutting and sewing my old clothes the other day while imagining our future together on my free time. And my answer is 'I do'."

Rubbing my temples, "No, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. I need these clothes for the unexpected babysitting I need to do."

"Babysit?" I took the bags as the Queen took off her shoes and entered, "Whose children are you babysitting?"

Akeno followed my pointed finger, her eyes were fixed on baby Rias and baby Miho for a few seconds before slowly turning her head back to me. She opened her mouth-

"If you're going to ask if I already have daughters with Rias and Miho or I turned them into children because I'm a pedophile, the answer is a big fat no."

She closed her mouth, a hand cupping her cheek in thought before opening again, "Then did a magic spell go wrong somehow?"

"Probably. When I woke up, I already found them like this. And there was broken shards of glass on the floor so that's gotta be it."

"And you do not recall this happening in your world?"

"Nope, either my actions somehow triggered a completely new event or this happened in the light novel which I didn't read."

"Well for now, I'll go help them get changed. Maybe it's best to call everyone else to gather."

I nodded in agreement and made a group call to the rest for an emergency meeting. And then I went next door to get a certain fallen, his intelligence will be useful. Knocking, "Azazel open up, I need your help with something."

A few minutes later, he came out tired and yawned, "Jeez kid, it's summer vacation, don't you sleep in?"

"Not when some unknown spell turned my boss and familiar into toddlers."

He paused in mid-yawn and straighten up, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

By the time I made it back, the two were in cute outfits. Baby Rias spun around, "Aikeh, pweety?"

Baby Miho clumsily curtsied which made her cuter, "Pweety?"

Smiling, I head pat them and resisted the urge to hug them, "Yup, very pretty."

"Ara ara," Akeno suddenly hugging my back, her assets pressing onto me, "when you think about it, we look like a married couple right Daisuke-sama?"

The little girls pouted and pulled my pants, upset by the Queen's actions.

Sighing, this was so not how I wanted to start my vacation.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that they're the real Buchou and Miho?" Issei asked.

"Confirmed it with my Tenkugan, it's them alright." I adjusted myself, the girls were sitting on my legs while I'm sitting on a chair, my hands around their waist to make sure they don't fall off, "Did anyone notice anything weird about them?"

"No, nothing of the sort." Yuuto answered, confused like everyone else.

"But they are very cute." Asia squealed, closing in to get a better look at the children. They were a bit startled by the blonde but tried to act tough.

"We are able to change our appearance, but it seems their emotional and mental behavior matches according to their age." Forcuis speculated.

"Really?" Issei snapped his attention at the swordsman, "We can do that?"

"Did you forget I did the same when we first met? Appearances can be deceiving." Raynare supplied.

"Now the problem is, how are we going to turn them back?" Xenovia asked.

"Well, sitting around isn't gonna help us." Azazel finished his tea and stood up, "Let's all find a way to dispel the technique. I'm gonna go do some research."

"Then I will go to Daisuke-kun's room. That is where the spell occurred after all." Akeno left in a hurry.

"I don't have any porn stash if that's what you're looking for."

"Trust me, he really doesn't."

"Wait a second, Azazel why do know that?"

"See ya." The Governor General bolted before I could say more.

"In that case, Koneko-chan and I will try to find any spell that can change them back."

"Leave it to us senpai."

"Maybe a fallen angel spell might help, I'm gonna check the books." Raynare said.

"I'll help you out Yuuma-chan."

"M-me too Raynare-san."

"Magic is not my specialty so maybe I'll go and train. Forcuis, do you want to spar with me?"

"A clash with the wielder of Durandal? Interesting."

"That settles it. Let's go Gasper."

"E-e-eh!? I'm going too? Noooo! Daisuke-senpai, save meeee!"

...

With that they all went their separate ways. I look down and saw their big adorable eyes staring back at me. Wait a second, I just thought of something. If Miho is a loli now, does that make me lolicon? I stared at her, waiting to see if my heartbeat changes whenever her beauty captivated me and makes me want to embrace her.

Baby Miho tilted her head cutely in confusion, "Anweih-chama?"

... Fuck, I need to turn her back to normal before I commit something.

* * *

Luckily, my clone brought back some paper and crayons for the kids to draw with. I know children have a lot of energy first hand so their attention needs to be diverted elsewhere and I won't wear myself out. Trust me, children have more energy than anyone, especially when they're supernatural children.

It wasn't long until Azazel and Akeno came back, "Alright, I found a way to reverse the spell but we're gonna need ingredients."

"So we're going scavenger hunting? Where?"

"In different places. Akeno is coming with us since we'll need her help with something."

She frowned in disdain, "If I can help Rias and Miho-chan, I suppose I can tolerate your existence."

The Governor General still smiled like he heard nothing, "There you have it. Let's go Daisuke, we're burning daylight. I already informed the others that we're leaving so chop chop."

I felt the hem of my shirt being tugged, the culprits were two sad kids.

"Aikeh?"

"Don leave."

Turning back to the fallen, "Think you can find a way to get these two to stay?"

"Would hypnotism or sleeping gas do?"

"No." I denied firmly, "We are not gonna use magic or chemicals on them."

"Then we'll bring them along, I'll make sure they'll be safe from harm."

"Harm?" I stared at the flippant old crow, "How dangerous are the places we're going?"

"Not enough to hurt anyone but enough to entertain me while you're working up a sweat." He said shamelessly with a smile.

My eyes twitched, "And we're not bringing anyone else because...?"

"Are you kidding me!? I haven't had a road trip like this in a long time. No way I am not gonna enjoy myself."

"... Akeno, if Azazel does something stupid, you have my full permission to zap him senseless."

The Queen's silent distaste of Azazel was gone, replaced by sadistic glee, "Ufufu, I cannot be more grateful Daisuke-sama."

"Oh ho." The pervert wiggled his eyebrows, "My seventh sense tells me that-"

"Not in front of the children." I interrupted him, annoyed with his carefree attitude. Carrying the little girls into my arms, "Come on Rias, Miho. We're going on an adventure."

"Yay! Adventure!"

"Adventure!"

* * *

One fallen angel style teleportation later, we arrived somewhere in a mountain. We were wearing thick jackets since the first destination was a bit cold. Azazel was in front with Akeno and I (while carrying the toddlers) trekking up behind him. The scenery was nice, filled with lush greenery, fresh mountain air, and we got a view of the neighboring mountains with absolute no pollution.

"This place is so serene. Wish Issei and the rest could come with us, it's like we're in a beautiful painting or something."

"There's a reason for that actually." The Governor General started while pulling out a pair of binoculars, "We're in the more western part of the globe, hidden by society as this place is monster territory. We're looking for a minotaur."

"Minotaur? You mean the creature with the body of a man and the head of a bull?"

"Bingo. They're not very tough individually but as a group, they could be a problem. Our first ingredient is a minotaur liver, its coagulating properties will help stabilize the formula we need to turn the little juniors back to normal. If the situation gets sticky, just blast them with your wind ball spell-"

"Rasengan." I corrected him.

"-and they'll topple down like dominos. You're more than enough to handle a herd."

"Okay, assuming you're just gonna fool around while keeping an eye on these two, what's Akeno's role in this?"

"I will be assisting with the next ingredient. The next one will be a bit tricky."

 ***Roar***

Azazel grinned and put away his optical instrument, "Right on time. Daisuke, you're up."

Asking for the war veteran's help would most probably be useless, he seems more in favor of having fun than helping out. Aw well, at least I can exercise. Setting down baby Rias and baby Miho, I told them to stay put and walked ahead to meet the piece of meat. It wasn't in sight when he roared, so I'm guessing it has a good sense of smell.

The sound of stomping became louder as I flexed my neck. And out came a huge minotaur, standing at least triple my height with bulging muscles with an axe and a shield. It's angry eyes locked onto me and snarled. Seeing his weapon, I decided to draw out Dream Sword and entered my stance.

It roared once more and swung down, ready to slice me in half while I blocked it with my blade. A small shock wave spread as both of us grunted. I wasn't using Double Burst or magic but this bull is still pretty strong. Letting his axe slide down to the ground, I got into its guard and swiped his legs. He leaped back, wary of my strength. Before I could make my next move, I heard... chopping noises?

"Keep up the good work Daisuke. Make sure the liver is intact." I looked back and saw Azazel sitting at a dining table along with the kids, Akeno was at a camping stove, setting it up.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, ducking from the axe and kicked the minotaur away, "Do you guys really need to have a picnic now of all times?"

"Of course we do. You said it yourself, the nature here is breathtaking." Azazel cheerfully smiled and pointed at the girls, "Plus it's almost lunch time, we gotta feed them something."

"Meat!"

"Hungry."

"Sensei, I am done cutting the ingredients." Akeno brought plates of veggies, spices, and sauce to the table, "This will be interesting, I never had minotaur meat before."

"Minotaur meat?" I raised both eyebrows and pointed at the bull, "We can eat that thing? I almost feel like a cannibal since its body is like a human's."

"You bet. You're new here so you must have never tried it before either but minotaur meat tastes absolutely delicious. And Akeno here would be happy to cook it to perfection for you to show off her kitchen skills."

Akeno fidgeted, hands on her flushing face, "Anything to be a good wife."

"Did you say 'delicious'?" I asked slowly.

"More like addicting, imagine it as steak from a five-star restaurant." Azazel affirmed.

I turned back and eyed the minotaur. Its instincts must be flaring because once he saw my hungry gaze, it stepped back in trepidation. And then it started to sweat when he heard my stomach growling.

"Lunch."

That one word snapped its restraints as the minotaur ran away from me like a little girl, mooing in fear.

"Hey! Get back here!"

I chased after it deeper into the mountains. When my food saw me catching up, it discarded its weapons and began running on all fours, still terrified for his life. As it made it to the other minotaurs, it flashed an expression of relief to its backup. Only for it to despair as the herd ran away as I made clones, each with equally hungry expressions and sharp pointy Dream Swords.

* * *

"Are you certain I have permission to step into your private training ground?" Forcuis asked after taking a break from the sword clash with the blue haired Knight. She may have more power, but he has more speed and technique. After some time, the sensor got a hang of picking up energy spikes from the legendary Holy Sword and outmaneuvered Xenovia. They were almost even.

"Fret not. Azazel-sensei has visited us a few times already, I am sure Rias-buchou would not mind." She replied nonchalantly, "I have heard of you from Hanwei's stories, you were the first to ever drive him to his absolute limit."

"Ah yes." The fallen took pride in those words for a moment, reminiscing the good fight he had with Daisuke, "He was newly reincarnated at that time and lacked speed and experience but compensated with resourcefulness and deception. But I had no idea he could improve so much in such a short time."

"Don't be too disappointed with yourself, I was frustrated at first until I saw him training until he nearly collapses. Asia had to heal his sore muscles the longest among us." Xenovia simply shrugged with her sword stabbed in the ground, "He also has a habit of testing with his magic."

"Something what most humans would naturally enjoy. They have this perception of utilizing powerful and destructive spells rather than training their bodies."

"Speaking of training." Xenovia walked to a certain box, "Gasper, you haven't done much other than with your Sacred Gear. Time to move your body."

Forcuis grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat. It's been days since he moved into an apartment. He, Raynare, and Azazel-sama have their own residence on the same floor as Daisuke's and he was starting to get used to the new environment. Kuoh is small but quaint. Not for long though, his leader apparently has some plans for this town. And it will most probably annoy the Rook and other devils. At least Forcuis has an excuse of being a subordinate who must obey his leader to escape from the Aoi Arashi's wrath.

It was almost surreal to him, cooperating to defeat a Cadre-class traitor with his former enemies and even finding some solace during his confusion. He had heard that the Gremory devils treat each other like family unlike most other devils. It was different from the militaristic approach before he and his team were assigned to be Azazel-sama's assistants/bodyguards but he doesn't mind, it clears his mind to see from another perspective.

He smiled wryly in morbid nostalgia, hard to believe he was such a stickler to the rules and quick to use physical force to complete his missions no so long ago. Being used as pawns and betrayed have taught him kindness he suppose.

His relaxation came to a halt when he sensed someone a few meters behind him. That shouldn't be right, there was only supposed to be three people here. Forcuis silently peered through the rocks and found... a moving box?

The box halted and saw the fallen. The two holes shined red before Gasper emerged and whispered, "Please don't tell Xenovia-senpai."

Straining his sensory abilities, Forcuis found that the box the Knight was in front of was empty. The vampire used a decoy box to trick Xenovia when they were sparring in order to escape. Smart.

Now what to do? Should he tell Xenovia that her kouhai is running away or allow Gasper to flee from his senpai? Forcuis wasn't sure since he wasn't part of Gremory-dono's peerage.

Xenovia charged up Durandal, "Come out Gasper and evade my holy waves. You can't stay there forever."

She still sent holy aura towards it without waiting for a reply. Xenovia was greatly surprised when no one was there when the box was ripped in half and turned to her sparring partner. Unfortunately for the Bishop, the bluenette also saw him and smiled, "Excellent evading tactic Gasper. Seems like Hanwei has taught you some stealth."

"Um, yeah." The introvert simply played along.

"Alright, now let's see how fast you can move. Forcuis, would you like to join me?" Xenovia said energetically and chased after her terrified target.

"I will refrain." Forcuis answered and watched the two. He internally questioned whether life-or-death training exercises were frequent here but didn't dare to risk accidentally killing the vampire and getting killed himself.

* * *

"Wonder if storage circles can preserve food for long periods of time? Don't want to let all the minotaur meat go to waste."

"Don't think so. Only specialized spells can keep food fresh. Unless you made yours with that specific function in mind, it won't work." Azazel threw the meat into his storage circle and smiled cheekily, "Which is why I have one. This will last for a week."

"You're not gonna hog all of it after I had to hunt them down are you?" I asked in annoyance.

Azazel placed a hand over his heart and asked with a hurt tone, "What do you take me for? Do you really think that low of me?"

I deadpanned.

"Okay maybe I would have but seeing your stunt was already my payment. I didn't think you would actually rodeo those minotaurs into submission."

Shrugging, "You can thank the clones for that. By the way," I shifted the kids in my arms. After feeding them until their bellies were full, they're getting drowsy, "where's Akeno?"

"Right here." The Queen said behind me but when I turn around, she was wearing a thin cloth instead of her casual clothes. This wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't sure she wasn't wearing anything else. By thin, I mean really thin. Her nipples were poking at the fabric, her plump thighs and below were clearly visible as the slit opened just beneath her waist. Akeno sashayed her hips and gave me a blow kiss, "Are you pleased Daisuke-sama?"

It's a real good timing that baby Rias and baby Miho were dozing off, they're way too young to see this.

"Please don't tempt me when we're on a mission Akeno. And why are you wearing that?"

"It's a special fabric to get our next ingredient-"

"If you're gonna lure in some simple-minded horny monster, I'll almost feel sorry when she fries it."

"-which is the horn of a unicorn. This monster only opens itself around pure virgin maidens." Azazel continued, unfazed by my retort, "That cloth will suppress her devil nature and draw it to her."

"Does it include suppressing sadism and masochism?" I asked half seriously.

"As long as she doesn't think about them."

"Ara ara, that is quite a problem. Daisuke-sama is the very manifestation of my trigger." Akeno placed a hand on her cheek, her face showed playfulness, "I just cannot get his sculpted muscles out of my mind."

"I'm able to get that impossibly hot body of yours out of my mind. If I can do it, so can you."

"Flirting already, now I feel like the third wheel." The pervert threw an arm over my shoulders, but not hard enough to shake the kids, "You gotta give me the juicy details."

"Get your arm off of me before I give you a Rasengan instead."

After doing a little more preparing and Akeno sending me suggestive winks, Azazel and I hid in the bushes while the latter walked towards a lake. The lake was quite beautiful actually, crystal clear and free of impurities. We're in the middle of a forest with fresh air, green tress and no pollution. Quite similar to the mountains, guess monsters and youkais are like animals that prefer living in peace with serene nature.

While Akeno was by the lake and waiting, Azazel whispered to me, "So, how far have you gone with Akeno?"

"She's my first magic teacher, I consult to her about some spells and she sometimes rewards me with pastries."

"Come on Daisuke, you know what I'm talking about." He wiggled his eyebrows, "How can you not want to bang a fine woman like her?"

"Because I don't want Baraquiel-san to fry my testicles to a crisp."

"That old grump won't be a problem after I smooth things out for you. Trust me, once I'm done you'll know how to pleasure any lady out there without breaking a heart."

"Says the remaining single guy out of the top dogs in Grigory."

"You cheeky little fucker. Do you have an answer for everything?" Azazel strained a smile and did his best not to strangle me. That all left when he sighed and examined Akeno in nostalgia, "So you know what happened between her and her father... Do you blame him?"

"Nah, though I would like to hear his side of the story some day."

"Akeno sure has grown from a small child into quite a beauty. What would you do if someone tries to hurt her?"

"I'd probably knock him out and gift wrap him to Akeno so she has another victim to torture."

Azazel beamed comically, "I would pay to see that. Out of all the fallens in existence, Akeno's probably got the most erotic body. There's bound to be shameless men who would want her, but now I can be at ease." He suddenly ruffled my hair fondly, "If there's any man out there who I can trust Akeno with, it's you."

"What are you? Her perverted godfather?" Despite trying my best to be sarcastic, I couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment, "Is this the reason why you pick Akeno instead of Asia to get that horn?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're too smart for your own good? Just be quiet and let me be proud of her. Hey look, it's here."

From the bushes, a majestic white horse with a horn on its head emerged, its body almost glowing and sparkling in ethereal light. The unicorn locked gaze with Akeno and walked closer to her. The Queen stretched out her hand, letting it take a sniff before approaching even closer. She then hugged its neck, gently caressing the white fur. They were happy with each other's silent company in their fantasy-like atmosphere.

And then she karate chopped it into unconsciousness.

"What the fuck? I didn't see that one coming."

"Ha! You think it would play out where the unicorn willingly gives up its horn for good people like in fairy tales? As if." Azazel stepped out of the bushes and towards the downed monster, "The horn has special properties to reverse spells, it's their pride and honor as unicorns. That's why a lot of them isolate themselves away from society."

"And we're gonna take its pride and honor?" I asked uncertainly, worried about the unicorn. We did come to ambush it like illegal hunters. It didn't even have the chance to fight back unlike the minotaurs.

"That's right. After that, I'll apply some medicine for its horn to grow back, it'll be good as new in no time." The fallen replied, transforming his prosthetic hand into a blade and severed the appendage.

"Oh, that's good. So what's next on the list? I'm thinking about dropping these two on a bed or something back at home if we still have lots of ingredients to get."

* * *

Issei fidgeted in Yuuma-chan's apartment, this is the first time he's in a girl's place so being nervous was expected. The fallen was a bit busy with her duties and she hadn't finished unpacking all the boxes, so he and Asia decided to help out. There isn't many left though, and all that's left is the one in the corner.

Peering through the lid, Issei felt time stopped as he saw the contents: lingerie.

Inside were undergarments for woman in different dark-themed colors, but what really attracted the perverts attention was that they're all very lacy. Straps with the bare minimum of fabric barely enough to cover the important parts. Especially the bras if you can even call them that, they're almost considered as strings.

The pervert imagined Yuuma-chan in nothing but her underwear, exposing 95% of her flawless skin and her huge oppai bouncing in every step she made. He could feel a nosebleed coming up but pinched his nose and did his best to calm down. Leaving a blood stain in someone else's apartment is very rude and completely obvious as to why it happened.

"Issei-san?"

He jumped back in shock, "Gah! A-Asia? What's up?"

"Are you okay? Your face is red, are you tired from moving the boxes?" The innocent blonde asked worryingly, oblivious to the pervert's discovery.

"N-no, I'm fine. No problem."

"Ise, Asia? Did something happen?"

The pervert could almost feel his Boosted Gear Boosting his fears when the owner of the apartment closed in on them. Her eyes shifted from her guests to the box, putting the pieces together. Issei's expression contorted into pure unadulterated horror, hoping he would survive the beating after being caught red handed at the scene of the crime.

"Raynare-san, I think Issei-san is still not feeling well after his fight."

"Is he really?" Yuuma-chan smiled, her words were slow yet clear which sent a shiver down Issei's spine, "No Asia, I think what really bothered him was what is inside that box."

That was it, Issei's gonna die and go to heaven. Oh wait, he's a devil. He's going to hell.

"Box?" Asia tilted her head in confusion.

"That's right. Asia, let me tell you something about fallen angels." Yuuma-chan's mischievous smile and glinting eyes never moved away from the Pawn, "All fallen angels have certain desires and in my case, I have these _naughty_ thoughts."

Huh?

"Naughty thoughts?" The Bishop asked timidly, frightened by the implications, "D-do you still hurt people?"

"Yes, but not in a way that would make people sad." Pushing up her oppai with her arm seductively to give a better view, Yuuma-chan bewildered Asia and escalated Issei's carnal desires. The fact that her clothes were already generously showing cleavage was very stimulating to the pervert, "You see, when a man sees something private about a girl, he will feel pressure building up which leads to pain."

"Hm?" Asia squinted her eyes in thought, thoroughly confused how that is possible.

Too bad that Issei was the live specimen of her explanation.

"Because of these naughty thoughts," The moment Yuuma-chan unbuttoned her top, her oppai spilled out as the restraints were gone but the most important part was still covered. She fanned herself despite the minor sweating and being hardly tired. Issei had to physically clamp down his nose at the sheer volume and bounciness of her oppai. "I need to find some way to _relieve_ myself."

Holy shit, Issei wasn't sure if he's lucky or very unlucky right now.

"Do you want me to show you Asia? It will also help Ise. Maybe I need something bigger and harder to relieve myself better. A fallen does crave for it."

Is she saying what Issei thinks she's saying!? At this rate, he's gonna get the most painful blue balls of the century!

"Or better yet, I can teach you. The three of us could do a trust building exercise."

The pervert imagined naked a Yuuma-chan and Asia. The former has her wings out and looks ready to devour him while the latter was shyly doing her best to not cover her privates. Two pairs of oppai were laid out bare, waiting to be grouped, cherished, loved-

 ***Thud***

"Iyah! Issei-san, are you okay?" Asia knelt down to the barely conscious Pawn, his nose erupted out blood with swirly eyes and a lecherous grin on his face. The blonde quickly used Twilight Healing to frantically stop whatever caused it.

Raynare was probably having way too much fun with this but in truth, she didn't mind Issei peeking at her underwear. Fallens do need a way to satisfy their urges, she contemplated doing a threesome for real but the Sekiryuutei did have big fight not too long ago so he must still be tired. Either that, or he's actually not that perverted. Quite a shame, Raynare needs some spice in her life.

* * *

"Daisuke-kun, what's wrong?"

I looked up towards the sky with concentrated features, "I felt a disturbance in the universe as if someone just thought of something even more impossible than my existence in this world."

"The hell are you talking about Daisuke? There's nothing more ridiculous than your existence."

"Call it a gut instinct, it has never let me down before."

"Quit talking bullshit, that's not like you. Now get in the circle." Azazel ordered me as the three of us teleported to our final destination to search for-

 ***Roar***

"Kyah!"

"Iyah!"

A towering red dragon made a loud noise, scaring the little ones awake and clinging onto me in fear. They were shivering at the sight of the giant fire breathing reptile glaring down at us.

"Whoops, looks like we teleported too close to the Flame Dragon. The last ingredient are the scales growing on its back."

"Don't worry Rias, Miho. I'll make sure the big bad dragon won't hurt you." I assured them, gently rocking them up and down in attempt to calm them down.

"Ria not scawared."

"Miho buwave."

Looks like they're trying to tough it out, even though their faces say they're scared shitless. Another roar echoed out and made them sob, they're gonna cry at this rate!

"This isn't good. In that case, leave it to me." Azazel snapped his fingers as a magic circle summoned a giant robot.

Wait what? Robot?

"I've been wanting to test this bad boy out. I made it in the secret underground basement beneath Kuoh Academy's pool. It's a robot powered by the hatred overflowing in the world. The environmentally friendly megazord, Maouga."

"If there's one thing I've learned from watching anime, it's that being fueled by hatred never ends well for anybody. When did you have time to make that?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. Now go Maouga, teach that lizard to not scare small children." The scientist pointed dramatically with insanity in his eyes, "Eat this. Rocket punch!"

The mechanical hand flew out from the body towards the Flame Dragon, who evaded the metal fist as the projectile keep flying towards the horizon.

...

"Azazel, you did design the fist to come back right?"

He closed his eyes and nodded sagely, "And the hatred in the world has been purged."

"Akeno, zap him."

"Ufufu, I have been waiting to do this for a while now." The sadist fired a stream of lightning at the Governor General, only to frown in surprise and confusion as he's perfectly fine.

"Ha! You think you're the first person trying to electrocute me? I insulated my clothes so not even natural lightning would work."

The Flame Dragon bared its fangs, charging to swallow us whole.

"Stay." I activated my Tenkugan, capturing it under a genjutsu. The reptile came to a halt, his expression unfocused and in a trance. Maybe it worked because I'm kinda pissed that it scared the girls.

"Sit." It obeyed like a trained dog and placed its butt on the ground, patiently and lifelessly waiting for my next orders. I can try ordering it to eat Azazel, but he'll most probably overpower it so I'll just get what we came for, "We need scales on your back to turn our friends back to normal. Can you give some to us?"

Scratching its back with its claws, the dragon handed us half a dozen of them.

Dumping them in my storage, "Thank you."

"Ara ara Daisuke-sama, the more I see you in action, the more I cannot control myself." Akeno rubbed her thighs against each other, looking horny and really needing an outlet.

"Not in front of the children." An idea popped into my mind, "Hey, how about we go ride on the dragon and fly into the sky?"

"Yay!"

"Fly!"

"That would be delightful."

"Free joyride? I'm in."

"Not you Azazel, you get that fist back and fix whatever damage it might have caused. You'll be lucky if it didn't kill anyone."

"Tch, cheapskate." He grumbled, turning his prosthetic hand into a a screwdriver and got to work on the robot.

The rest of us climbed onto the Flame Dragon with the kids in front and Akeno behind me. My arms circled around the the two, reminding myself to reward the dragon with some minotaur meat later. The Queen hugged me closely with her head resting on my shoulder, snuggling her cheek against mine. A little uncomfortable but we took off and soared to the skies.

"Alright, it's time for 'How to Train Your Dragon' Hanwei style."

* * *

All if us gathered back at my apartment, baby Rias and baby Miho flinched at the smell of the medicine but still drank it.

"Bitter!"

"Ueh!"

Akeno activated the magic circle as a finisher. The moment they glowed, I draped bath robes on them to make sure they won't be naked the moment they revert back to normal. From under the sheets, the tiny bodies grew back into mature forms, both of them then smiled at me.

"Daisuke, thank you for turning us back to normal."

"Hanwei-sama, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, can you tell me how the hell you two ended up as little girls?"

"It was the vixen's fault!" Miho suddenly pointed at the red head angrily, her hand clutching her robe hard, "She attempted to turn you into a child for her own greed until I intervened to thwart her."

Rias opened her mouth with an affronted expression but slowly closed it, lowering her head in remorse, "It's true. I wanted to see you as a cute child Daisuke. When I saw how happy you were looking at onii-sama's pictures of me as a child, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"Ooh, evening drama." Azazel grabbed a seat and magically summoned a bag of popcorn.

I rubbed my temples, not expecting the mature Rias to plot something like this. Then again, she keeps sneaking into my bed no matter how much I barricaded my door. On the other hand, it was me who overreacted to baby Rias' cuteness, "Rias, what you tried to do was wrong."

Her head lowered further. Asia tried to speak on her behalf, "Hanwei-san, please do not be angry at Buchou-san. When I saw Issei-san as a child in his old albums, I was very excited as well."

"Oh yeah." Issei awkwardly rubbed his head, "Asia was overjoyed."

"I would like to see that myself." Raynare added, much to Issei's embarrassment.

"But," Rias raised her gaze hopefully. "I did sorta started it. So here." Extending my hand, I made an illusion of myself as a kid in front-

"Hanwei-sama, you're so cute!"

Miho reacted before anyone else could, hugging and squealing at the illusionary clone. Huh, never seen her move so fast before.

"That's not fair, I want to hug him too!"

"Ufufu, I also want to have a turn."

A few more illusionary clones were made, appeasing the girls before a cat fight broke out. After letting them affectionately squeeze the clones for several minutes, Azazel stood up and threw his empty bag, "The ending was boring. Anyway Daisuke, I'm done with your personal request last night."

Every single hair on me bristled, he had my full undivided attention, "And..."

"No, it's not what you thought it was."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, at least I don't have to call Vali 'onii-chan'. As the illusions vanished, everyone looked at us quizzically. Rias asked, "Daisuke, is there something bothering you?"

"A minor identity crisis. I gave Azazel a portion of my magic and some blood samples to investigate something, at least that's out of the way." I eyed the Governor General who still maintained his serious visage, "There's a 'but' isn't there?"

He nodded.

...

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?" I asked nervously, the suspense was starting to kill me.

"Listen, I've never seen anything like this before. The reason why I slept in this morning was because I spent all night last night figuring out what was wrong with you. I tested everything I could think of yet nothing worked."

All of us grew tense, feeling something ominous from those words.

"Wait a moment, is Hanwei-sama ill?"

"No."

"Is it gonna have some negative effects on me?"

"It hurts me as a scientist to say this, I don't know. I'm gonna need Ajuka to take a look at him, he's the one who invented the Evil Pieces."

"Daisuke's Evil Piece?" Rias' voice was full of worry, walking to my side and held my hand, "But there's nothing wrong. It's working normally like all the others."

"That's the point." Azazel didn't have his usual carefree attitude right now and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Until we get the expert to take a look at you and figure out what's wrong, just keep doing what you're always doing and you should be fine."

We exchanged glances, the ORC and fallens were uneasy but if it's not anything bad, I guess it's not worth worrying about, "In that case, anyone up for minotaur meat for dinner? It tastes like magic."

"Did you say minotaur meat!? Let's have a feast!"

But still, somewhere deep in my mind, I just can't stop thinking about it. If I'm not a Lucifer, then why is Vali's aura so similar to mine?

* * *

 **Merkarion: Does this chapter answer your questions?**

 **byayan: Thanks, here's another.**

 **AN: Hello everyone, here's my version of the short story 'Hell Teacher Azazel'. There was way less people voting the poll than I thought but meh, whatever. This means it is the end of Season 2 and it only took me 18 months... way longer than I thought. Next is the start of Season 3 and like I said in the previous chapter: 'big plans!' and Daisuke's identity is just the tip of the ice berg. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


	36. Chapter 35: Go to Hell

Chapter 35: Go to Hell

"-ma! Hanwei-sama! Hanwei-sama!"

I felt someone pushing my side, waking me up in a groggy state but immediately snapped into focus when I saw the look of seriousness and urgency on my familiar's face, "Miho what's wrong?"

"We are abducted to an unknown location." Her eyes darted to the room we're in.

Following her gaze, I saw... an extravagant room with all kinds of fancy furniture? The bed we're on wasn't mine either, it's big enough to fit at least ten people. Everything was too pristine and expensive to look like we're kidnapped. There's even a wide screen TV on the wall to our left.

And then I remembered something in canon, holding the pinkette's hands and smiling apologetically, "Sorry Miho. I forgot to mention that a surprise renovation happened in the original timeline. I didn't think it would happen since the events didn't match up."

"Renovation?" She calmed down, eyeing the new area with a frown and snuggled into my chest, "I don't like this. It does not feel like our territory anymore. Why did this happen?"

"Because more people came moving in and the place became too cramped." I petted her before a thought popped up in my mind, "Wait a second, we're in an apartment. How did they renovate it when there are other occupants living on the floor below us?"

"Hmm... Daisuke?" Rias put her hand in front to cover her yawn and turned to me, "It's still early. Did something happen?"

"The redesigning kinda spooked Miho. Couldn't you at least tell us you're gonna enlarge the place?"

"What?" Rias looked at the room we're in as her eyes slowly grew wider, her head turning around everywhere in wonder and confusion before looking at me, "I have no involvement in this."

"... If you didn't do this, then who did?"

All three of us were vigilant and got off the supersize bed. A table with some packets on top caught my attention. The moment I recognized it... I sliced it to bits with my wind in pure rage.

"Daisuke? What did you find?" Rias grabbed one of the packets herself to inspect it, before she blushed and tried to keep it. Only for me to snatch and destroy it along with the rest.

There's only one person I know stupid enough to put fucking condoms in the room we're in.

We got changed, found where the exit is, walked through the entryway, took the elevator to ground floor, and calmly walked out of the building. We finally got a good look, inclining our head upwards to the sky. What stood in front us was a skyscraper taller than anything else I've seen in my life, dwarfing all the other buildings in town with the height of at least a hundred meters in the air.

The surroundings were also very different from what we remembered. Now there are large entryways, car parks, a luscious garden with well trimmed bushes, and a fountain spouting out crystal clear water.

We stared at the sheer absurdity of what used to be our apartment in silent fury, thoroughly annoyed by the fallen's crazy stunt. We stared, and stared, and stared, and stared until the three of us just COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"What-" Miho started.

"-the-" Rias continued.

"-fuck!?" I ended.

"Holy cow! Would you look at that, it's like the whole place had a total makeover." Azazel suddenly appeared behind us, checking out the skyscraper before nodding in satisfaction, "Now this is what VIPs should live in, way better than the dinky old apartment. Whoever built this knows what style is."

Miho threw a large fireball at the fallen, scowling deeply and baring her fangs. Azazel simply ducked as a sprinkler system emerged and put out the embers, "You wretched crow! What has become of our territory!?"

"What are you looking at me for?" He was genuinely confused and offended, "What proof do you have that says I did all this."

I thumbed at the giant golden statue of him behind us.

His facade completely melted away, replaced with his usual childish smile, "Oh yeah, it was me." He leaned away from another fireball, "What are you three getting so annoyed about? I'm practically doing you a favor."

"We put our efforts to seek and maintain our territory up to this day! Our sanctuary where we can rest in peace and safety! Yet you trespassed and ruined the memories we've made in one single night!"

"Azazel, did you move us while we were asleep and changed whatever you liked to suit your needs!? That apartment may be small to you, but we liked the coziness and the way it is!"

"Is that how you knew about my lack of porn stash!? You better not have added anything ridiculous or got rid of our stuff!"

The three of us powered up, ready to maim the dead meat.

He wasn't fazed by our killing intent and continued smiling lackadaisically, "It's not like I changed anything, just upgrading them. It's basically the same as always, but better."

"What about the condoms?"

The smiled grew wider, "That was a personal gift from me, along with some of the best erotica hidden in secret compartments-"

"Girls, I got a plan. Rias, you blast him in the the balls, make sure there's nothing left. Miho, you grab him with your tendrils while he's buffeted by my wind. Distraction with you in the lead-"

"Sirzechs agreed to this."

Rias' brows shot way up, "Onii-sama did what!?"

"I'm not doing this for just shits and giggles you know. Kuoh has become a hotspot for supernatural activities lately and it's also the place where the peace treaty was signed, becoming a historical area for the new era. All of these events can't be a mere coincidence so I built a hotel to welcome and carry out other business. The Three Factions is just the beginning, we're gonna have peace with all of the mythologies."

Rias and Miho's went stiff from the proclaim, turning to me for confirmation. I thought about it for a moment and sighed, "He's gonna start with the Norse mythology soon. I'm not sure about the others but considering from what I saw, it's possible."

Azazel sported a victory grin, "If this guy here says it, then I'm all the more motivated. Let me give you a tour. Normal humans can barely afford to stay for a few nights but you get to live here for free. You can thank me later."

"More people into our territory?" Miho was still furious, "This does not excuse you for your transgression."

"I know how territorial spirits can be so I literally transformed your old apartment into a house. The concrete and wood are the same except supersized and reinforced. I made an entire floor for your own use so no one else will disturb any of you living there."

The temperature around the salamander dwindled a bit, "I suppose that is more acceptable."

"Not to mention of the extra facilities. You'll definitely love it. Sauna, hot spring, indoor pool, cinema, water park, you name it we got everything."

"I swear, if you built a whorehouse in there-"

"Okay, almost everything. I really wanted to add one but Sirzechs wouldn't budge." Azazel answered my indirect question, greatly saddened by the prospect before cheering back up to his annoying self, "And the ones who'll help me keep the place in order are them."

We turned back to the entrance, seeing Forcuis, Raynare, and- Dohnaseek and the other fallens in Season 1!?

Deadpanning at Forcuis, "You knew about this?"

At least he looked sheepish, coughing into his hand a little, "By Azazel-sama's orders, we were to remain silent and surprise you."

"So that is the Aoi Arashi Forcuis spoke of." Kalawarner eyed me lustfully, licking her lips, "I haven't had a young virgin for quite some time."

Rias and Miho immediately stood in front of me, blocking the navy haired fallen's view of me and glared at her, who simply smirked at their possessiveness.

Until I felt a familiar pair of softness on my back as smooth hands covered my eyes, "Ara ara Daisuke-kun, good morning. Guess who?"

"Morning Akeno." I replied, not even bothering to avoid her after sensing her presence. She'll do worst to me if I did, "Isn't it too early for you to make a surprise visit? The sun's barely up."

"Ufufu, I am not visiting. I am moving in."

"Wait what?" My vision returned, turning to see her luggage next to the Queen, "What do you mean moving in?"

"That's Sirzech's idea actually." Azazel answered, "He thinks that cohabitation would strengthen bonds between people. It's part of the reason why I arranged an entire floor for your own use. The whole peerage's coming, Akeno is just early."

"Where is your room I wonder. Our time together will be... intimate~"

A hand grabbed Akeno's before she could caress my cheek, the owner belonging to a very pissed salamander, "Unacceptable! The vixen has worn my tolerance enough! I refuse to allow this succubus anywhere near Hanwei-sama!"

"Relax, your new home is huge and there's more than enough space for everyone. Your own personal room is already bigger than your old apartment." Azazel responded like it's not his problem.

I hurriedly went to hug Miho's back and pet her head, ignoring her hot skin on mine while glaring at the damn old crow. I don't when, I don't know how, but I swear I will have my revenge!

* * *

Miho (in her salamander form) was in my arms, her stomach facing up as I gave her belly rubs. Head patting wasn't enough to sooth her this time so I had to get creative. It's working but I don't know for how long, probably until either Rias or Akeno is plotting something again. At least she's calm, lying and snuggling against my torso.

Yuuto and rest arrived soon after breakfast, my clones were helping them unpack. Azazel wasn't kidding when he said we got an entire floor to ourselves, this place could easily accommodate over 30 people. Due to our contribution to establish peace, he personally designed the place suited for royalty. Only Issei and Asia didn't move in but they can teleport here anytime, all of us here used to live without blood-related families so now we're together.

It's literally the dream house of many. The kitchen equipped with the latest cooking instruments, a living room big enough where all of us could sleep together, house plants to keep the air clean and fresh, each bedrooms with personal bathrooms, huge jacuzzis for different genders, a library filled with all sorts of books (and some pornos which I destroyed), an awesome view of Kuoh from a balcony wide enough for us to sunbath, along with other extravagant stuff in here I don't know. Kinda similar to Rias' vacation house.

This place is so huge I had to make clones to memorize the place. The temperature is well regulated at optimum level so we won't feel too cold or too hot no matter the season. We're on the 10th floor apparently, each floor is completely soundproofed so no neighbors could disturb us. This could take some time getting used to, at least I don't have to pay the bills anymore.

Speaking of neighbors, Azazel somehow transferred the old apartment's occupants to a different one in Kuoh and they think they've been living there their whole lives. Even the residents around this hotel thinks it has always been here.

"Holy shit! This place is huge!" Issei exclaimed, his eyes popping out of their sockets while checking out our new home.

"Uwawawawawawa-" Asia kept spinning around to take in the sights until she disoriented herself and Issei had to help her out.

They walked into the living room where we gathered, gaping at the sophistication of the new home. Yuuto smiled awkwardly, "I do admit, I did not think Lucifer-sama would have us live together in such grandness."

"It was Azazel who decorated." Rias sighed, a hand on her head in frustration, "Unlike the Gremory Household which is more medieval, this apartment resembles ones similar to modern times."

"I'm not sure if this place could be called an apartment anymore." Miho turned around as I stroke her back, "From the view here, it's like we're living in a mini castle."

"Uuuu, big places are s-scary." The box shuddered.

Koneko shrugged, "You'll get used to it senpai. The Gremory household is bigger."

"Ufufu, well this is only one floor. I wonder what other facilities this hotel has for us?"

"Knowing Azazel," I deadpanned, "most probably everything which isn't illegal."

"But still this is so much different than I could imagine." Xenovia examined the large area uncomfortably, "This room is already bigger than the church I was raised in."

"It is very big." Asia agreed timidly, "What if we get lost?"

"Apparently," Rias stressed, ready to have an aneurysm, "Azazel installed a map and GPS into our phones for that occasion."

"Wait really?" Issei grabbed his phone and found it, "What the- how did he do that? Did he sneak into my house or something?"

"That is what I would like to know as well. That infuriating Governor General is violating our privacy. Just because he is powerful and an important figure, that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants."

"The pot is calling the kettle black." Miho jabbed.

"What was that?" Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing!" I quickly switched to scratching my familiar, pacifying her to prevent another fight between them from breaking out.

"You guys think Asia and I can come for sleepovers sometime?" Issei asked hopefully, interested in trying out the facilities.

"If you peek at us I will never forgive you." Koneko threatened, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"Koneko-chan..." Issei whined, depressed at the corner of a wall. He didn't say he wasn't going to peek though.

"If you're looking for Raynare, she's on the floor below us with the rest of the fallens. But she's probably busy helping Azazel managing the hotel right now." I said, bringing the pervert's spirits back up.

"Azazel-sensei did say he'll give us a tour later. Maybe we'll find some recreational activities to enjoy." Xenovia suggested.

"That sounds nice." Asia nodded in agreement.

"Muuu. Can I stay h-here instead?" Gasper whined.

"Sure. How about we watch some TV for now. Maybe we'll get reception from different countries." I answered as Yuuto picked up the remote.

"Let's see." The Knight scrutinized at the buttons and pushed.

 ***press***

The tables disappeared into the floor before reappearing with snacks, drinks and popcorn. The sofas moved back as the living room television expanded into a cinema screen before the curtains automatically closed themselves and the lights dimmed.

He smiled sheepishly, "My apologies. Wrong button."

"Let me try." Koneko received the remote.

 ***press***

A disco ball came out from the roof, spinning and lighting up the room. Speakers and music players activated, playing disco music while the floor suddenly illuminated lights of different colors like we're in a club or something.

"... That wasn't it."

"Ara ara, may I?"

 ***press***

Lights, music and furniture were gone, replaced by a heart-shaped bed larger than the one I woke up in. Candles and incense arrived from below. On the bed were condoms and various kinky costumes like a cheerleader outfit, bunny girl attire, police uniform, etc.

"Ufufu, Dai-"

"No." I declined before Akeno could finish her sentence.

"Interesting." Xenovia grabbed one of the packets, "Issei, we can-"

"No!" Issei declined with his cheeks tinted red, covering Asia's innocent eyes.

"Another time then." The bluenette sighed in disappointment and took the remote this time.

 ***press***

"OI! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Issei dropped into a hole from where he stood, the trapdoor closed itself before blending back into the normal form of the floor.

...

I groaned. Making a shadow clone, I asked Xenovia to press the button again for the trapdoor to reveal itself. The clone jumped in to find out where the Pawn went while I phoned Azazel for an instruction manual for this crazy remote.

* * *

"Now, time for the main reason why I called you here." Rias sat elegantly on a chair with the rest of us around her, "During every summer vacation, I go back home to the Underworld."

Miho's tail wagged in unrestrained glee.

"As my servants, you are obliged to accompany me."

And her tail drooped.

"Eh!? We are going to the Underworld?" Xenovia's eyes gleamed in uncertainty, "I have heard the land is surrounded by hell fire with skulls of the dead littered as far as the eye can see."

"Do-don't worry Xenovia-san. The Underworld is actually nicer than we were taught." Asia placated the former church agent.

"Really? How strange, is there more about the Underworld I don't know about."

"There is no ocean but we do have large lakes." Akeno answered, passing cups of tea to everyone, "After so many humans were reincarnated into devils, the Four Great Satans adjusted the environment to be more conducive for the them."

Issei sighed, "Ocean huh... Motohama, Matsuda and I would go to the beach every year to find girls. Guess it'll be different this summer."

"You haven't told them about Raynare?" I asked, rubbing my familiar's tummy.

"It slipped out of my mind." The pervert chuckled nervously and pulled out his phone, "Might as well text them now."

Rias flipped open her notebook, "According to the events and our training, we will be spending most of summer vacation in the Underworld."

"I've been waiting for this actually." All heads turned to me, "This is the only time I know where we can completely focus on training. We've already made it half way through of what I know. And our fights will only get harder from here."

To my surprise, they didn't grimace or look that worried about what I said like they usually do, more like they're angry, "Guys, something wrong?"

"Nothing at all Hanwei-kun." Yuuto answered, "Exactly how long can we train?"

None of them were willing to talk, I'll just have to figure it out later, "Um, if I remember correctly... About three weeks. I heard that Season 3 is really butchered up compared to actual canon in the light novel, so even I'm not sure of what's real or not."

"Three weeks." Issei whispered solemnly.

"In any case," The King continued with hardened eyes, "no matter what it may be, we will train to overcome it together. There were roadblocks and changes in the way but we won't allow any harm to our friends. Now, and forever."

"How about you guys train your senses first?"

Our attention was snapped to Azazel who was sitting cross legged like he owned the place. Oh wait, he actually does.

"Azazel!? How did you get in?" Rias demanded.

"Through the front door like everyone else." He shrugged casually, "If I was an enemy, you guys would be done for."

"I can't believe he infiltrated so easily, almost as if he has no presence." Yuuto commented.

"Trust me, as annoying as it is, you'll get used to it." I deadpanned.

"Let's see what I got." Azazel somehow has Rias' notebook in his hand, "Meeting with the parents blah blah blah, meeting with the other devils yadda yadda yadda. Oh come on, where's the juicy details about a maiden's sexual frustration to fuck Dai-"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Rias' face was as red as her hair, trying and failing to snatch her book back.

The pervert rubbed his chin and grinned at the devil's futile attempts, "So there are descriptive details about you-"

Activating Senpu, I manipulated the wind to trap the book in a wind sphere and gave it back to Rias. She nodded in gratitude before throwing it into her storage. A couple knocks came from the door, drawing our attention. I grabbed the -I dubbed- Crazy Remote and pressed a button, opening the door without needing to get up. Pretty convenient.

Forcuis and Raynare entered, "Greetings everyone."

"You know you two could just waltz in right? It's more fun that way to see their faces." Azazel said to his subordinates.

"We will refrain. Our motive is not to draw their wrath." Forcuis replied blankly.

"Wise decision." Miho stated tensely, "At least there are some who have proper etiquette when entering one's territory."

Azazel whined, "You're still angry? I thought you've chilled out after staying in the sauna for an hour."

"That was that and this is this."

I continued my administrations on Miho, "So what are you two doing here?"

"We're coming with you to oversee your training. As the Sacred Gear expert and war veteran, I'm the best person to help you all out right now. You all will overcome weaknesses you don't even know you have by the time I'm done with you."

"And what about you two?"

"We will be assisting Azazel-sama with his tasks."

"As well as helping me with a certain project." I don't like that look in the Governor General's eyes, the outcome will be destructive, crazy, or both.

"So... We won't get to see each other much?" Issei asked dejectedly.

Raynare smiled apologetically, "We'll see."

"The schedule's a bit tight but I'm sure there's some free time for you if I look hard enough." Azazel shrugged, "Shemhazai will hound my ass if I get in the way of another union between devil and fallen angel."

"There's already a pair of devil and fallen together?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, and they're expecting a kid soon. Don't you two worry, I'm an expert in love. Before long, you won't be able to keep your hands off of each other."

Raynare blushed with a thoughtful grin while Issei was having a minor nosebleed in a daze, until Asia pinched the pervert's cheek in jealousy.

"Don't listen to him. There's a reason why he's still sin-"

"ALRIGHT!" Azazel loudly exclaimed to interrupt my verbal jab, briefly glaring at me, "Make arrangements to add three more people. We're going with you."

I raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, "We're not gonna teleport there?"

"Last time was a special occasion to attend the victory party for our first win in Rating Games. There are proper measures when one journeys into the Underworld for the first time." Rias nodded firmly, "Everyone, we will depart tomorrow night. Pack up light if you want, the Gremory Household will provide any necessities anytime you need."

* * *

"Aaah..." I sighed comfortably, my elbows on the edges to relax. The bubbles constantly hitting my back like a massage, "If there is one thing Azazel did right, it's the jacuzzi."

"It is quite relaxing. We should really invite Issei-kun next time." Yuuto commented.

"But e-embarrassing." Gasper sunk deeper to cover his body.

"Gasper, we're all guys. You gotta stop covering yourself like a girl some day. It's not like this is the first time."

"I-I'll try."

"By the way, how do you two like our new home? It's kind of a sudden to get an upgraded place to stay in."

"A little overbearing but we are used to it. My room has enough space for me to practice my sword swings. Aside for the abruptness of the change in environment, I have no problems."

"My room has lots of computer and gaming equipment, but I prefer my box more."

"Did you find any pornos or condoms in your rooms too?"

They smiled rigidly and shook their heads.

"Ugh. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Perhaps your constant bantering with Azazel-sensei has played some part in it."

"Y-yeah senpai, maybe Azazel-sensei just likes you."

I snorted, "He likes messing with me until I blow my top that's for sure."

Placing my hands behind my head, I submerged further into the bubbling water and cleared my mind. There was a bit of a fuss with Rias, Akeno, and Miho bickering about who's cooking for me until I suggested to settle it with rock paper scissors. Akeno won, much to the other two's dismay. Miho's been behaving well enough so far, she wouldn't suddenly rampage and pick a fight right?

Right?

Getting up, "I'm gonna head out first."

"Hanwei-kun? Is something troubling you?"

"Just making sure nothing is on fire... Or anyone sneaking into my room which will eventually lead to something being set on fire."

They cringed and gave me thumbs up as good luck.

Drying myself and changing into pajamas, I exited the bathroom and went to my room. Before entering, I concentrated my senses for some time and found someone already inside. It speaks volumes that I have to be careful when entering my own room and I can't even punch the intruder away. Though Akeno might actually like it...

And beyond my doors was my pajama-clad familiar reading a book at a table. She noticed and stood up, bowing in my direction, "My apologies for intruding Hanwei-sama, I did not want anyone else to trespass in your room."

"Oh, Miho. It's okay, you're welcome here anytime" I relaxed, relieved that there's no another attempt to seduce me. Upon walking closer, I noticed the same book she's been reading every night, "Still learning to become a maid?"

"Yes." She nodded happily, "There is no guarantee that I will see Grayfia-sensei again when we return to the Underworld, but I would like to keep learning to serve you to the best of my abilities."

I smiled wryly, "You know you don't have to serve me right? Just cooking and helping out with chores is already enough. Don't know about the latter though, this place can keep itself clean if what Azazel said is true."

She shook her head, "No Hanwei-sama, it is my duty as your familiar to serve you. The skills of a maid would help me greatly for that."

"Eh he he..." I sweat dropped, "Did you enjoy the jacuzzi with the other girls?"

Her features turned into one of displeasure, "I would not appear in crowds unless necessary. The attached showers in my room is sufficient."

It could be worse I guess. Walking towards the bed, I sat and patted the spot next to me. Miho followed and sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. We spent a good few minutes in silence with Miho's hand slowly gabbing my own, entwining our fingers together.

"Sor-"

"There is no need for you to apologize Hanwei-sama. We already talked about this before, you are not at fault. I am simply still accustoming myself to human society." She snuggled closer and buried her face into my chest.

That sent a pit of guilt to my core, to make someone change her way of thinking and living environments to human standards after living in the Familiar Forest for so long, "Will you... be able to get along with everyone some day?"

"Yes, we have established our own territories. No problems will arise if no one enters our rooms without permission."

"Or is it that..." I gulped uncertainly, "... you don't want Rias or Akeno getting too close to me."

Miho fleetingly gripped me tighter and didn't say anything else. And when she did, her voice wavered slightly, "I was happy when you brought me to your territory, we were living happily together with just the two of us. And now they keep coming without seeking our approval."

 _'Oh, this is killing me. Come on Hanwei, man up! Okay... Okay... Okay...'_ I bit my lower lip, fighting down the savage heartbeat in my chest and the sensation of paralysis. Cupping her face in one hand, I slowly closed in-

"I feel the same as well. If it makes you feel better, please know that you are special to me more than anyone else."

\- and kissed her cheek.

My eyes unconsciously shut tight, fearing for a scream or her pushing me away. I waited, and waited, and kept waiting for about a whole minute before slowly reopening my eyes and saw Miho's condition.

She was blankly staring into space, her vision in a haze and face red. Her hand was touching the place where I pecked her. Before long, the temperature around her slowly rose yet for some reason I don't feel hot, and I... smell something sweet?

Still dazed, her hands moved to my cheeks as if they're possessed and leaned closer.

"Wha- Miho?"

No response, her face closed in while her eyes half-closed.

"Miho?"

Before I realized what's happening to her, her lips were close to mine, so very close.

"Mi-"

My heart was pounding and I can feel it pulsing to every inch of my body. The sweet smell grew stronger and my body couldn't fight back. I surrendered to my urges and then, we ki-

 ***beep***

"What the fuck!?"

"Kyah!?"

Water poured down on us out of nowhere. I used Senpu to push any more water from raining on us. Looking around, I found that the sprinkler system activated, drenching the room wet. The sudden temperature increase around Miho must have triggered the fire sprinkler system.

But I'm not sure if I should be sad about the interruption or not...

The door slammed open as our housemates rushed in. Yuuto sped to the control panel and shut off the sprinklers. Rias shouted in worry, "Daisuke! Miho! What happened!?"

"I-I'm s-so sorry." Miho was snapped out of her trance, shame and guilt all over her features, "This happened because-"

"Of an accident!" I grasped my familiar's hand, waving off everyone's worries and smiling apologetically, "Sorry guys, we were still getting used to the new room. Right Miho?"

"E-e-eh? Um... yes." She nodded weakly.

Technically, it's not a lie. Our old room never had a sprinkler system before. And Miho can extinguish external flames or I can snuff them out with my wind so we didn't need them. This happened because we didn't expect we have sprinklers.

Xenovia dismissed her Durandal, "Is that all? In any case, we are glad you're safe. There was an alarm in the living room saying your room is on fire, so we came here."

This hotel really does have everything.

They all relaxed, though Rias was suspicious yet she remained quiet, "You two should go get dried or you'll catch a cold."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

It is the middle of the night, normal humans have already reached home as the train station we've arrived at is silent. Only the sound of our footsteps permeated.

"So, is a train gonna come out of nowhere and transport us?" I asked curiously, thinking about an anime-style way to travel.

"Yes, but not here." Rias pointed a certain card towards the elevator. It rang and opened, taking us underground, lower than any other floors shown on the panel of buttons.

Once the doors opened, we continued walking along the corridor. Forcuis inspected the secret pathway, "So there are hidden areas only accessible to devils. We were unable to find any of sort during our first visit."

"Of course not. Devils have governed Kuoh Town for a long time. Any secrets here are well blended into society, the fact that humans always come here yet not noticing anything peculiar helped that." Rias explained proudly about her territory, "This is only one of many under my and Sona's surveillance."

A few seconds later, a crimson train came into our view and stopped right in front of us. Proudly displayed on the vehicle was the Gremory Household symbol, "Everyone, all aboard."

 ***choo***

The interior is what you expect from royalty. Large space, comfy seats, pool table, a bar serving both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, as well as other stuff. Everyone set their bags and relaxed, mine and Miho's were in my storage. Apparently the more the magic the user has, the larger the space. Not like there's a lot, I only keep Dream Sword, some calligraphy pens, stacks of paper, and some books.

"Oh yeah, Daisuke here."

Speaking of books, Azazel threw me one about Sacred Gears. The Grigory wouldn't give away their secrets so easily, this is just data that Azazel compiled regarding the gears the ORC has, "Thank you Azazel-sensei."

"Finally, you started calling me sensei. It's about time you give me some respect."

"I'll give you respect when you've earned it and not cause any mischief to annoy people for the heck of it."

We took our seats, Miho was at the window on my right and Akeno on my left. Our King is in the VIP room of the train while the rest talked or played some games. Azazel's taking a nap.

Flipping it open, I found all of it with detailed notes about them, including Blades Blacksmith. Azazel asked if there's someone with that gear joining them but I responded with a vague answer, irritating him about something I know and he doesn't which I enjoyed.

"What is this Hanwei-sama?" Miho peered over my shoulder.

"Something to help me understand Double Burst better. It never appeared in the original timeline or at least, not from what I remember. My objective for the training is to unlock Balance Breaker and I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Ara ara, diligent as always. What does it entail?"

"Hang on, Azazel's handwriting is a bit messy... here we go. Double Burst works by sending its abilities through the body, strengthening and hastening the natural circulating energy by empowering the molecules and cells to higher levels. It's considered to be one of the strongest gears below Longinus-class since there's theoretically no limit to the multiplier."

"And there's more to that, it power's up the body even when deactivated, slowly increasing the limits to what humans can do. The past wielders even managed to take on high-class devils."

"But Hanwei-sama, is that not what you can already accomplish?"

"That's when the past wielders trained for years to slowly adapt to Double Burst, I managed to do it in over a month. Azazel said something about me being extremely compatible with it, but I still think my growth rate is too high for that sole reason."

"Now for the main event. Apparently, the name of its Balance Breaker is Astral Vector Aura Burst." Miho swat away Akeno's hand from feeling my muscles. "The auras emitted from Double Burst solidifies into a battle avatar with the user inside it, fighting on behalf of him. Both strength and speed are multiplied at once with much more power and efficiency compared to the base state. Huh, reminds me of Susanoo from Naruto Shippuden."

...

"Holy shit! I'm getting my own version of Susa-fucking-noo!?" I nearly salivated at the prospect.

Akeno tilted her head in confusion, "Named after the God of Storms of the Shinto religion? Is it that strong?"

"One of the most OP techniques my eyes ever had the chance to feast upon! I might reach Maou-class if I train hard enough!"

"Say what!?" Issei got from his seat and stared at me bug eyed, "You'll be strong enough to fight Maous!? Daisuke if you keep this up, you're gonna leave me in the dust! I'm gonna need to train my ass off if I want to beat you!"

"Says the guy with a Longinus who can double his power every ten seconds."

"I would be troubled if you forget about me Hanwei-kun." Yuuto smiled wryly, "Please do not forget that Issei-kun is not the only one who has intentions to surpass you."

"That includes me as well Daisuke." Forcuis smirked competitively, "Do not assume power is the only deciding factor in battle. Be consumed by it and your other skills will deteriorate."

"Oh please, who do you think I am? A rookie?"

"T-that's amazing senpai." Gasper piped up, his upper body out of his box with admiration in his eyes, "You'll be as strong as Lucifer-sama."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I said Maous, not Super Devils. Maybe I can go toe to toe with Gods if I'm strong and cunning enough, but I'll leave that for later." I kept reading and found an interesting trivia, startling me, "Hey Issei, listen to this. Apparently, Double Burst is the prototype of Boosted Gear. The former can be considered to be the latter's parent gear."

The Sekiryuutei blinked, glancing at his left hand then at my hands, "Now that you mention it, our gears do have similar powers."

"This can't be a simple coincidence, can it? We met on the same day and got reincarnated together."

"Many lower leveled gears have similar abilities to not only the Longinus, but other more powerful Sacred Gears. However, Double Burst is one of a kind so the chances that you two would meet are slim." Raynare added, and then she looked at me quizzically, "Come to think of it, why were you in your pajamas the first time we met?"

The ORC stiffened.

"I was trying on new clothes until I suddenly remembered a sale in town, so I rushed out without thinking and only realized it halfway." I lied through my teeth.

The fallen was not impressed, "You are more childish than I thought."

The ORC relaxed.

"Give me a break, I'm smart not perfect. It's my first time moving to another country and living alone, I got nervous and messed up."

"Ufufu, you will always be perfect to me Daisuke-kun." Akeno quickly occupied by lap, guiding my hand to her curves and closing in to my face. She doesn't even care if we're in public, "My perfect soulmate."

"A-"

Miho roughly pushed the Queen off of me and occupied my lap, "Please do not be rude to Hanwei-sama."

 _'Holy shit! I can feel her magnificent ass! Dontgetabonerdontgetabonerdontgetabonerdontgetabonerdontgetabonerdontgetabonerdontgetabonerdont-'_

"Ara ara, are you not doing the same? You may be younger than me, but I will not go easy." Akeno smiled yet her eyes spell danger.

"I am special."

"Would you care to explain how?" I can hear a new voice and I'm already dreading the outcome. Peeved, Rias crossed her arms and stared, "Or are you displaying false confidence."

The pinkette coolly matched her gaze before wrapping her arms around my neck, embracing me in hug, "Words are not needed to convey our emotions."

My hands have somehow already snaked around her waist by the time I realized it. Ever since last night, Miho barely showed any anger or sass whenever Rias or Akeno tried to get close to me, even when they slept with us last night. Maybe she's more confident in our relationship now?

Wait a fucking second! Did Miho say emotions!? Does that mean she knows how I feel about her!? Okay, okay, calm down Hanwei. You've been rehearsing for this, just don't panic and confe-

Oh who am I kidding! Miho's soft body is making me dizzy! Koneko was right, I'm a spineless wimp who always chickens out when it comes to love! I'M PANICKING! I'M PANICKING! I'M PANICKING! I'M PANICKING!

"Excuse me Rias-himesama, may I prepare the new members for their arrival?"

Rias flushed in embarrassment, "O-oh yes, please go ahead."

Don't know who that old man is but I'm eternally grateful for the interruption before I blurt out something stupid. Doesn't mean that Miho is getting off of me.

Her face is so close, pink tinting her face and she shyly looked down before meeting my gaze again. Her pink eyes were large, so pretty to look at. The slits were more tame and inviting than feral. The nose was small and cute, makes me want to boop it. Her pink lips were full and luscious, so much softer than they should be.

Is it me or does she look more beautiful than before? I know I've been trying to distract myself from thinking about perverted thoughts but now that I stop to look at Miho properly, she's a drop dead bombshell with a body voluptuous enough to rival Rias' and Akeno's. How did I retain my sanity for months while living with her again?

"What are you waiting for? Kiss her."

My thoughts were snapped out as Azazel's annoying voice reached my ears. I turned and saw the expression on his face that says 'do it!'.

"Ah, young love. I remembered my time as a youthful boy thinking about girls." The old man exclaimed in amusement at the two of us.

I couldn't even muster up a retort, "S-sorry, um-"

"Reynaldo. I am the conductor of this train."

"Reynaldo-san."

"No need for apologies, now may I scan your Evil Piece?"

Miho got off for me to stand up, "Right, go-"

"Actually," The Governor General pulled out something like a passport, handing it towards Reynaldo, "this Rook here is a special case. Here is his ID approved by Sirzechs and Ajuka."

"Special case?" The conductor and most of us here were befuddled. He took my ID, inspecting it with critical eye, "There has not been a case like this in a long time. There are no problems here so you are approved."

"Everyone, please take a look outside the window, we have entered the Underworld."

The newest members got a breathtaking view of the vast land, buildings from older centuries constructed to harmoniously fit with nature and mountains. We were above the clouds, taking in the sights from high up. Walls or some sort of partitions were around the place, those must be different Households of noble devils.

"So this is the devil territory of the Underworld. We fallen angels normally teleport to a gate and after inspection, we may enter as normal." Forcuis commented, watching from a birds eyes view.

"Really?" Xenovia asked in surprise, "It is definitely much different from what I was taught."

"This definitely doesn't look like place for sinners that's for sure. So, when do we reach Rias' home?"

"After we make a certain stop for you Daisuke." The King responded with a serious visage, "We are on our way to Lilith, the capital of Satan territory to meet with Beelzebub-sama. Azazel-sensei and I requested his assistance to find out what is wrong with you."

Almost slipped my mind. After another 10 minutes, we got off and exited, facing a large land with huge castles. Four symbols were on different areas, that's gotta be what represents each Maou's territory. We didn't need to go far because I could sense someone whose power is off the charts staring at me.

"Welcome everyone."

"Lucifer-sama." We bowed including me, don't want to act disrespectful towards him in front of Ajuka after all.

"Yo Sirzechs, Ajuka." Azazel nonchalantly strolled towards them, waving his hand.

"Hello Azazel. Is he the one?" The handsome green haired Beelzebub still has his eyes on me, it's starting to creep me out.

"Yup, that's him alright. You read the report I sent you?"

"Thrice." He replied succinctly before walking towards me.

I didn't even have the chance to greet him as he roughly yanked me up.

"Hanwei-sama!"

My raised hand stopped Miho from attacking, she wouldn't last ten seconds against the Super Devil anyway. I can feel his intense gaze going up and down my body. I'm just gonna assume he's inspecting the Rook Piece inside me instead of undressing me with his eyes.

His frown sent shivers down my spine.

"My apologizes, he can be eccentric when it comes to his research. Well Ajuka, is there anything wrong with Hanwei-kun?"

"More than I could think conceivable. However, I would need to bring him to my laboratory to confirm the diagnosis."

I gulped nervously, "Y-you're not gonna dissect me are you?"

"Rest assured, I have superb anesthetics to ensure you will feel no pain."

Fuck...

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the late update. I've tried reading the manga more for the genuine canon instead of the shorted version in the anime. That, and video games along with helping out my family took a lot of time for this chapter, not to mention studies... I hope you like the chapter, especially f** **or those who are anime-watchers only. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
